Love, Blood and Tears
by Garrus Lover
Summary: A fan fiction romance focusing on the relationship between Garrus Vakarian and Jane Shepard. It will go through all three ME games and beyond... All characters are the sole property of Bioware.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 1:

_*Note: Chapter 1 and 2 are more like an extended prologue than anything. I cover a lot of ground in the first two chapters. The story slows down after that. The first two chapters basically cover little aspects that you need to know as the story progesses. Please don't let the first two chapter deter you from reading on. Thank you!_

-

"I'm proud of you kid," said Anderson.

"Just remember you were a human before you were a Spectre, you represent all of humanity with your actions," said Udina.

"I won't let you down," said Shepard confidently.

Anderson stepping down and giving Shepard the Normandy? It didn't feel right to her. Pushing papers wasn't his thing but he wanted to give her every chance to succeed in this mission. She knew how much this meant to him and she wasn't going to let him down. They had to stop Saren, a rogue turian Spectre, from bringing the Reapers back. The Reapers were a threat to all life in the galaxy. Last time they appeared, they wiped out an entire species known as the Protheans. The crew was behind Commander Shepard 100% and failure wasn't an option for them.

It was now her ship to control and she already added three alien species to the Alliance crew; a quarian named Tali, a krogan named Wrex and a turian named Garrus. This did not sit well with Ashley Williams, an Alliance crew member that Shepard had picked up on a previous mission. Shepard ignored it – if Ashley didn't like it – she could transfer to a different crew. Once abroad, Garrus got to work on the Mako, he wasn't considered social by any means. He felt much more comfortable keeping to himself and doing calibrations.

Shepard herself was not social by nature but she knew how important it was to get to know her crew and keep the morale up. Garrus would be no exception.

"Thanks for bringing me on board Commander. I knew working with a Spectre would be better than life at C-Sec," said Garrus. They continued to talk about his work at C-Sec, among other things, and somehow his father was brought up.

"My father was C-Sec, one of the best. He's taken my resignation pretty hard. Do things right or don't do them at all. He talked me out of becoming a Spectre when I was younger. The unlimited power, no accountability, he wouldn't like you Commander – no offense."

"None taken," smiled Shepard. Garrus took notice of her eyes. They were big and green. He remembered once before when looking at her eyes though that they were brown.

"Shepard, your eyes."

"What?"

"They're green right now but I swore that they were brown."

She chuckled. "My eyes are hazel. They are a mixture of colors. Sometimes they are more green than anything, other times more brown. Depends on my mood I guess." She smiled.

"What's your mood right now?" he asked intrigued.

"Happy," she said as she laughed a little. Her cheeks were turning red.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just curious."

"It's fine, you don't make me uncomfortable Garrus, not at all. I've got to go check on the rest of the crew. Talk to you later?"

"You know where to find me."

She had felt drawn to him since he came aboard. Her conversation with him only furthered her draw to him. She found herself eager to talk to him any chance she had. Garrus was also puzzled. _Why does Shepard show so much interest in me? In a turian? _Not that he minded. He actually enjoyed his conversations with Shepard. _What is wrong with me?_ He never conversed this much with anyone and never thought that the first person he would open up to would be her of all people, his commanding officer, a Spectre. _Well, back to calibrations…_

Wrex was not so eager to open up to the commander but that didn't stop her from asking him questions, trying to get to know him better. Although he did not deny giving her answers, his responses were short – to the point.

Tali was sweet and so excited to be part of the Normandy crew. She was happy to answer any question Shepard threw at her. As Tali talked, Shepard found her mind drifting to thoughts of how calibrations on the Mako were going….

*******

Therum was their first mission together. They had to retrieve an asari doctor named Liara. Seeing Garrus in action, his sniping abilities, he was impressive. Shepard was glad to have Garrus watch her back – he would be going on all missions with her from now on. Shepard herself was impressive in battle. Garrus watched her combat skills, her deadly aim, her lack of fear…she was amazing. Her movements from cover to cover almost graceful. Her long rich chocolate hair had red strands that shined in the sunlight. She did her best to keep her hair back in a ponytail when on missions but it was slowly coming undone. "Garrus!" He snapped out of it. "Sniper in that tower! Get him!" Garrus was focused again on the battle at hand, taking the sniper out with ease. _What was that all about? Keep your head focused._ He continued to do what he was best at. "Scoped and dropped!"

They finally found Liara trapped in a force field down in a mining cave. They freed her and just in time too – the cave was collapsing! "Go! Go! Go!" yelled Shepard. They barely made it out of the cave in time.

"Great, another alien onboard," Ashley said under her breath.

"Do you have something to say Williams?" Shepard asked snidely.

"No ma'am."

"Good."

The crew finished their debriefing from the mission and were dismissed.  
Shepard had enough of Ashley's remarks and attitude towards the alien crew members she had brought on board and she was determined to put an end it to. She headed down a level to where Ashley was. Garrus was under the Mako and Wrex was working on his armor – she figured both were distracted enough not to take notice of the lashing Shepard planned to unleash on Ashley.

"Do you have something you need to say to me Williams?"

"Ma'am?"

"You haven't exactly been trying to hide how you feel about the crew members I've brought on board. Speak your mind and let's be done with this!"

"I just don't think they should be able to have full access to the ship like they do. We don't know if we can trust them."

"Why? Because they're not human? Is that why we can't trust them?"

"No…but, we don't know them and until we know more about them I just don't think it's a safe move."

"Oh I see….just like I brought you on board without knowing anything about you."

Garrus couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. With his superior turian hearing – it wasn't really hard. What he was hearing from Shepard, made him like her even more.

"Listen Williams, bottom line – this is my ship and I will run it how I see fit. If you don't like it – then leave. If you want to stay then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don't ever question me again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

*******

With each passing mission, each conversation they had, Shepard found herself drawing closer to Garrus. They had become the best of friends. It came naturally and she felt so comfortable with him. Shepard didn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him. His eyes, his voice, his personality, his bad-ass sniping skills….she was very interested in him. Problem was, Garrus showed no such interest in her. She was flirty when she talked to him, could he not tell? She didn't want to outright be bold about it because if he rejected her, she didn't want things to get awkward. He had become her best friend; she didn't want to mess that up. So instead, she had hoped that he would pick up on her subtle hints and return with a few subtle hints of his own. That did not happen though. _Or maybe he did pick up on my hints and he doesn't feel that way and that's why he's not returning the favor. _She wasn't going to push it. She was just glad to have a friend in him. Someone with who she could just be herself, Commander act aside.

Kaidan on the other hand, showed much interest in her. She would flirt with him but she didn't really mean it. It was harmless in her mind. _Why am I flirting at all? Is this an attempt to get a reaction out of Garrus?_ She felt bad knowing how much Kaiden liked her and knowing she could not return the favor. She continued her playful banter with him anyways. It was something to do to keep her mind of Garrus. Kaidan was a nice enough guy. _Who knows, maybe if I try hard enough, I'll grow to like him instead of pining after a turian I can't have. _A turian and a human being best friends? That was amazing in itself. Her thoughts of having more were foolish and unrealistic. She did her best to let it go.

Garrus respected Shepard very much. He looked up to her, she made him better. He loved being around her. Her new founded relationship with Kaidan he was not so found of. Kaidan was an alright soldier but he in no way held up to what he considered a worthy match for Shepard. Although, he honestly couldn't think of anyone he considered worthy. _Maybe I'm just being an over-protective friend; I don't want to see Shepard get hurt. _In any case, he'd be watching Kaidan very closely…

*******

Virmire had been a terrible mission. Shepard had a painfully hard choice to make – save Ashley or save Kaidan. She chose Kaidan. Shepard took it hard, having to decide who to leave behind; she didn't like having to make those types of calls. Alone in her quarters she broke down. She had always been tough on Ashley. It was tough love and she hoped that Ashley had understood that. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She wiped the tears away and gained her composure and opened the door.

"Garrus!" she said with a sigh of relief. She was happy it was him at her door.

"Shepard," he replied as he walked into her quarters. "How are you holding up?" He looked her in the eyes and could see the tears swelling up. He instinctively reached out to her, quickly pulling her into his embrace. Not a word was spoken. He just held her as she broke down .

"Garrus, I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm here Jane, I'm not going anywhere."

She snuggled into his chest. _He called me Jane._ She quickly realized that this was the most tender intimate moment they had ever had. She didn't want it to end. She wanted it to be more but knew that it couldn't. _Garrus has shown no interest and why would he? He's a turian, I'm a human. Besides, I'm his superior, it wouldn't be right. _

Garrus held her close, her hair felt silky against his face. Her scent was pleasurable, unique to her. He had never been this close to her skin, never noticed her scent, but now that he had it – he would never forget it. Her skin was so soft under his touch, her skin which looked like it was lightly kissed by the sun. He didn't want to let her go. _Spirits! What is happening to me?_

***knock knock knock***

"Shepard? It's Kaidan, can I come in?"

Garrus let go of her. "Well, I guess I better leave you two alone," he said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave her. He especially did not want to leave her alone with Kaidan. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you Garrus." she wondered if maybe he felt more for her. _Could he really?_ She thought hopefully. _No! I'm letting my feelings trick me._

Garrus walked to the door and looked back at Shepard. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me. Have a good night." He opened the door to see a very surprised Kaidan. "Kaidan," was all Garrus said as he walked to the elevator. "Hey Garrus," Kaidan replied with a confused and somewhat panicked look on his face. As the elevator doors closed, Garrus had to admit he was amused by Kaidan's reaction.

Shepard was in need of comfort. Comfort she'd been receiving from her best friend before Kaiden interrupted. Now instead of comfort, she was being interrogated.

"What was Garrus doing up here?" Kaidan asked anxiously.

"He was just checking on me, making sure I was alright."

"Oh. I know you guys are close but I just thought that with our relationship…or whatever this is….I don't know, I should be the first to comfort you."

"Kaidan, I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't know what else to say. I'm tired; Ashley's death is reeling in my head. I need time to process everything and get my head right so I can be the commander my crew needs."

"Okay Shepard, I understand. Sorry for adding to your burden instead of relieving it." He put his arms around her – her arms still folded.

"Kaidan, I could really just use some time alone. You understand, right?"

"Sure," he said with a half smile, but she could tell he was hurt.  
She felt bad for even pulling him down this path as far as she had. It was wrong when her feelings were not in it. She honestly did try but it just was not happening. She just wanted to be alone if she couldn't be with the one she really wanted.

_When this mission is over, I'll talk to Kaidan, let him down gently._

*******

This was it. They were headed to Ilos to stop Saren. It was considered a suicide mission. It would be a couple of hours before they got to their destination. To avoid any last ditch romance effort from Kaidan, Shepard spent time playing cards with Garrus and Tali. "Keelah, not that much longer until we arrive at Ilos. I better go check on some things – make sure I'm prepared," said Tali and she excused herself. Now they were alone…

Jane tried to remain calm but her heart started to pound harder in her chest. They were alone and this was her last chance before this mission to come out with how she felt for Garrus.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her, seeing that she was heavy in thought about something.

"Oh, just headed for a suicide mission, odds against us, with you by my side."

He chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Garrus, I was uh….I don't know how to start this off." She stared into his eyes, at a loss for what to say.

"Jane, what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything – you know that." He looked into her eyes and took notice that they were brown right now. _ If green is happy, then was does brown mean?_

"I'm afraid this time," she said as she looked away.

"Afraid?" he said surprised. _Brown means afraid. Interesting._

_You can do this!_ She thought to herself. _Tell him how you feel! _

"Afraid about how this mission is going to go. I don't want to lose any more of my crew." _Coward! _She just couldn't do it, not right now.

"Jane, everything is going to be okay. We can do this," he said, gripping her arms. "You've got this covered and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Garrus," she said, as she pulled herself into him for a hug.  
He held her close and they stayed like that for a few moments without saying a word.

_After this mission, I'll tell him. I swear I will._

*******

"We're gonna make it!" yelled Shepard as they drove the Mako full blast towards the Conduit. Saren had already gone through, leaving the Geth behind to stand guard. The Conduit was closing fast. Shepard evaded the geth as best she could and drove the Mako through, just before the relay closed.

They crashed on the Presidium of the Citadel, which was burning and heavily damaged by Saren's attack. Shepard, Garrus and Tali made their way out of the wreckage. They made their way to Saren. Shepard did her best to talk down Saren; to stop him from opening the Citadel up as a mass relay to bring back the Reapers. He was indoctrinated, he had to break free from it. She believed there was still good in him. A trait that Garrus admired about her, even now. Saren started to agree with her and thanked her for freeing him before shooting himself in the head. The fleet engaged the geth drop ships around the Citadel. Shepard made sure the fleet defended the Destiny Ascension that the Intergalactic council members were on. While giving commands to Joker for how to operate the fleet, she sent Tali and Garrus down to make sure Saren was dead.

Suddenly, Saren's body begins to twitch and he turns into what looks like a husk, completely possessed by Sovereign! Shepard used the last of her energy to kill it and collapsed to her knees. Feeling exhausted when the weight was lifted off her shoulders. Mission complete.

"Commander!" yelled Tali. Shepard looked up to see a huge piece of debris heading straight for the Tower. "Take cover!" yelled Shepard, just as it hit.

Minutes later, rescuers entered the Tower looking for survivors. They helped recover Garrus and Tali who were wounded but alive. Captain Anderson was leading the rescuers. He asked Garrus where Commander Shepard was. Tali looked sadly across the Chambers; over to the debris….it would have crushed anyone standing under it. A piece of the debris moved….Garrus ran over to it. "Shepard?" yelled Garrus, frantically hoping to find her. Jane emerged with an injured arm and climbed out of the debris, limping towards Garrus, smiling. Garrus pulled her into his arms, looking into her eyes. They were green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 2:

_*Note: Chapter 2, along with the first chapter, are more like an extended prologue than anything. I cover a lot of ground in these first two chapters. The story slows down after that. The first two chapters cover little things that I wanted the readers to know as the story progesses since some aspects will tie into later chapters. Please don't let the first two chapter deter you from reading on. Thank you!_

-

_Not like this!_ Shepard thought as her body floated through space; her body growing cold._ No! No! No! _Visions of Garrus flooded her mind, knowing she had only seconds left. _Damn it! _This was it. _I love you Garrus…_

A memorial service was held for her a couple weeks later on the Citadel. Garrus despised being on the Citadel anymore – everyone had gone on with their lives like nothing was wrong. When Shepard died, her work died with her. No one else believed the threat of the Reapers, no one saw the urgency. No one would listen! Anderson was the only one who believed Shepard, besides her crew. None of them had any pull in the political world to do anything about it though. Garrus felt so helpless, so angry. The Alliance wasn't even willing to retrieve her body! He sat there and listened to those speaking at Shepard's service. _Damn it Jane! I miss you. _There was something in him that ached. He'd lost friends in battle before and mourned for them but this time felt different. There was a deeper level of sorrow. What was it? He felt sick. He felt angry. He felt everything as visions of Shepard ran through his head. The times he held her, her scent, her eyes, her smile.

"Garrus!" said Tali. He snapped out of it. "The service is over. The crew is headed to the bar to have a drink in honor of Shepard. You coming?"

"Sure."

Their first rounds of drinks arrived. "To Commander Shepard!" shouted Joker. Everyone downed their drink.

"So…where do we all go from here?" asked Tali.

"I've got some things to take care of, loose ends to wrap up," said Liara.

"I've been grounded for now," said Joker.

"As have I," said Dr. Chakwas.

"I'm headed back home," said Wrex.

"I'll go wherever the Alliance needs me," said Kaiden. "What about you Tali?"

"I should head back to my flotilla. I've been gone on my pilgrimage long enough."

All eyes turned to Garrus. He was the only one who hadn't spoke. They all knew he was closer to the commander than anyone else.

"And you Garrus?" asked Joker.

He didn't look up from the table as he simply replied, "I don't know."

They all had a few more drinks before saying their good-byes and headed out. Each their own separate way.

*******

Two years had gone by. Two years of torment for Garrus as not a day had gone by that the memory of Shepard didn't haunt his mind. He had turned himself into quite the vigilante on Omega, known simply as Archangel. He concentrated on his work as best he could; with Shepard in his mind there with him. _Why? Why can't I let her go? _He knew why but he wouldn't admit it to himself. _Not like it matters now anyway._ Maybe if he admitted it to himself, he could move on – let her go. He didn't want to let her go though; Shepard haunting his mind was all he had left of her. _Oh Jane, what I wouldn't give to see you again._

*******

"Wake up Commander!" a voice yelled to her.

Shepard slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I? What happened? How am I alive?_ Her eyes adjusted to the lights in the room. The voice over the comm spoke to her again; the ship was under attack – she'd have to fight her way to safety. _Same as always._ It felt so weird to walk, to move. How long was I out? There was no time to let her mind wander – she had to get to safety. The ship was foreign to her, the people she ran into were strangers; Jacob and Miranda. _Where is everybody? Where's Garrus?_

She was unhappy with the answers she received. Two years had gone by? Cerberus brought her back? She was now expected to work for the Illusive Man? The Alliance wrote her off – not even bothering to recover her body? Nobody could tell her what happened to Garrus? What the hell? At least she was given an important mission – worth being brought back to life for. Human colonies were disappearing and it was up to Shepard to find out why. She was given a ship, an upgraded version of the Normandy, and she needed to assemble a crew for the mission. She was happy to already have the best pilot and doctor on board. That was the only thing so far since waking that she was happy about. Seeing the familiar faces of Joker and Dr. Chakwas made her feel better; not so alone. She was given dossiers on promising candidates that could be a great asset to her mission, if she could convince them to join her. There was just one person she cared to have back at her side…. _Where are you Garrus? What happened to you?_ She looked through the stack of dossiers.

"Orders Commander?" asked Joker over the comm.

"Head for Omega. Archangel looks promising, we'll try him first."

*******

Garrus had gotten himself in quite the predicament. He was holed up on the second story of a building; sniping at enemies stupid enough to try running over the bridge. He had himself in the perfect spot to keep his enemies at bay. He knew they would not let up and at some point, he would be completely worn out and unable to hold them off. He was already tired, becoming physically exhausted and drained mentally. There was a wave of new enemies headed towards the bridge. He took a minute to get himself ready for more sniping when it hit him…_That scent! It can't be!_

He looked back over the ledge through his scope, searching frantically for the source of that scent and that's when he saw her. _Spirits, it can't be!_ It was her, everything about her virtually the same. He noticed glowing orange lines on her face. _What are those? It doesn't matter, this can't be real. My mind is playing tricks on me._ But that scent, how could his mind make that up? He shot at the illusion, hoping it would clear his mind. The illusion did not disappear though. Instead she looked up to where he was, a look of anger on her face from being shot at. _Oh Spirits, she was real and she was pissed._

"They're with Archangel!" a merc managed to yell out before being shot by Shepard.  
Garrus watched as she gracefully moved from cover to cover, taking out any merc in her path. Garrus did not recognize the two people with her; both wearing the symbol of Cerberus. _Shepard is working with them?_ He was so confused but glad to have help taking out his enemies. He found a new wave of energy take over him as he continued to snipe from his ledge. _Hurry Shepard! Get your ass up here!_

She had made her way across the bridge and she was no longer in Garrus' line of sight. She was in the building and from the sounds of it was very busy saving his ass. He sniped the last person in his line of sight – the bridge was clear.

"Archangel?" a voice called out behind him. It was her. He calmly turned around and took off his helmet.

"Shepard. I thought you were dead," his voice strained. He searched her eyes, waiting for her reaction. Her face went from cautious to excited.

"Garrus!" she sighed and she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He held her, no words being spoken between them. She was here, in his arms. Her scent flooded his senses. "Spirits, I missed you," he finally said. She squeezed him harder, "I missed you too."

Suddenly Garrus remembered they were not alone and looked up to see her squad mates staring at them, both a little uneasy. Garrus straightened up and broke the contact between them.

"Help me clear out these mercs?"

"Promise to join my crew if I do?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Enemies were coming in the side window. With Shepard at his side, he knew they would prevail. Then the gunship arrived. "Take cover!" yelled Shepard.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and his face was on fire! He closed his eyes to avoid the heat. He could feel the right side of his face burning away.

"Garrus!" yelled Shepard. He could feel her arms on him. The fire was out, he could taste medi-gel, he could hear Shepard's voice. "Stay with me Garrus! You're going to be okay. Just stay with me!" He was fighting with every ounce of strength he had left. "Hold on Garrus! Just hold on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 3:

Garrus slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to how bright the room was.

"You're finally awake, how do you feel?" a familiar voice asked.

He slowly turned his head and saw that it was Dr. Chakwas. Confused he looked around the room, a room that looked like the Normandy's med bay. He shut his eyes again.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where's Shepard?"

"It's alright Garrus; you're on the Normandy II, built by Cerberus. Shepard is in command, alive and well."

He was so confused and was drowsy from the meds.

"It's a long story Garrus. When you are feeling better you should find Shepard – she'll do a better job of explaining everything. Bottom line is you're alive and Shepard is back."

_Shepard is back._ The words resonated deep within him. He allowed himself to fall back asleep; knowing the sooner he recovered – the sooner he could speak to Shepard.

***

"How's he doing?" Shepard asked Dr. Chakwas as she entered the med bay. Garrus had been out for a couple of days now, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"He's going to be fine. He's just drowsy from the last dose of medication I gave him. Once it wears off, he'll be clear to leave. His face will need to stay bandaged up for awhile. His mandible was injured pretty badly. We need to make sure it heals properly."

"How long until the meds wear off?"

"Another couple of hours maybe."

Shepard stood there staring at Garrus' sleeping form. Her heart ached. _God, I missed you. _She reached out to touch his bare arm. She'd never seen him without a shirt or his armor on. He was warm to her touch.

"He was lost without you."

"What?" asked Shepard as she broke her eyes from Garrus to look at Dr. Chakwas.

"He took your death the hardest. None of us knew what to think – something in him changed when you died. He looked truly lost. After your memorial service, the crew went to have drinks in honor of you. Everyone talked about where they planned to go from there. Garrus was the only one without an answer."

Tears swelled up in Jane's eyes. _I'm so sorry Garrus. Sorry for leaving you._

"I'm glad you found him when you did though. Looks like you came back just in time."

"Not soon enough." Her grip tightening on his arm.

"He's alive thanks to you. The past is the past, we can't change it. He's alive and he's back at your side."

Dr. Chakwas watched Shepard hovering over Garrus. The look in her eyes as she stared at Garrus…

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she asked Shepard.

"More than anything. He's my best friend, my right hand, my….." she could feel her emotions taking over. She didn't want to lose control, not here, not right now. "I'll be back to check on him later."

"Yes of course Shepard."

Garrus' eyes remained closed but he had not been asleep. He felt Shepard's hand leave his arm. He heard her walking away and heard the med bay door close.

He opened his eyes. He was able to adjust to the lighting much easier now. He slowly pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're up," said Dr. Chakwas. "You just missed Shepard; she came by to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. A little sore but fine."

"Good. Let me run a couple of tests and then you're free to leave."

"Sounds good."

***

Garrus set up quarters in the main battery. He didn't have much. Just a cot, his guns,  
and his bag full of clothes and supplies. Satisfied with his layout, he set out to find Shepard.

He rounded the corner to the briefing room and could hear Shepard's voice and another…Jacob. They were talking about him.

_"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but…"_

That's when Garrus opened the door.

"Shepard," he said calmly. Reigning in his urge to run over and pull her into his arms.

"Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet," said Jacob.

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" he asked Shepard.

"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on there and no one will even notice," she said with a chuckle and an evil smile.

He couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Oh! Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is."

She smiled in response.

He continued on "Some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan…"

She burst out in laughter.

"Want me to set you up with one?" she replied.

They both laughed. It felt nice to laugh. To be back together again.

"Jacob, we'll talk later. I need to bring Garrus up to speed on everything."

"Understood."

Shepard walked towards Garrus, grabbing his arm to turn him around and lead him out of the room with her.

"I have a feeling that it's been awhile since you've had an actual meal. Now that you're well rested, it's time to make sure you're well fed," Shepard said as she looked up at him with a smile. Her eyes were green. _She's happy._

***

He looked at the meal that Jane placed in front of him. It smelled wonderful and as the smell hit his senses, he realized just how hungry he was. He dug in. Shepard sat across from him looking amused as she watched him scarf down his food.

"Thank you Shepard. I needed that."

"Yeah, I can tell," she replied with a huge grin on her face.

Seeing her sit there, looking at him, huge smile on her face. It almost felt like the last two years never happened; that they were never apart. They seemed to be picking up right where they left off. _Almost._

He still had so many questions for her. So many things he was dying to know, dying to ask her.

"What do you want to know Garrus?" it's as if she could read his mind. She couldn't obviously, but she could read his face. She knew him too well.

"Everything," he replied.

"Okay, but when I'm done, it's your turn to talk. Deal?"

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 4:

It didn't take long for Shepard to bring Garrus up to speed. She died, she was brought back to life, she found him and he's been with her every step of the way since. Most of Garrus' questions had to do with Cerberus' intentions. Shepard didn't really have answers – she didn't know what was going on herself and she didn't like working for them. She was using it to her advantage though and Garrus knew that no matter what, he could always trust Shepard.

"What about you?" she asked. "How did you end up on Omega?"

Garrus' story was much longer than hers had been. He talked about her death, her funeral…

"It was hell Shepard. Without you, there was no one left to take on the Reapers; nobody saw it as a real threat. It was frustrating! I tried, believe me I tried Shepard! I ended up getting so angry that I just couldn't take being on the Citadel anymore. I heard about how bad the merc gangs were getting on Omega, thought maybe I could make a difference – do something in this galaxy that mattered. Things started out good enough, I was really putting a kink in their operations."

His eyes turned sad. Shepard got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What happened?" she inquired.

"One of my teammates, Sidonis, he betrayed me. He drew me out while the rest of my team was ambushed. None of them survived."

"Garrus…..I'm so sorry," she said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Yeah well, after my team was wiped out – there was nothing in the way of my enemies. I managed to hold out for a couple of days…then you showed up. Thank you Jane."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I wish I could have saved you from all of that."

"You did save me, more than you know. I'm just happy you're alive and that you came back for me at all."

She stared into his eyes, squeezing his arm hard. She wanted to remove the pain from his eyes. She didn't like seeing him hurt and she was riddled with guilt. _If I hadn't got myself spaced, this never would have taken place._

She moved in for a hug, nestling her head on his chest. "I'm happy you're alive too and that you decided to come with me."

"There's no place I would rather be than at your side, defending the galaxy."

"Me too," she said as she pulled away. She didn't want to but she had to get prepared for their next mission which they were only a couple of hours away from. "I should go get ready. Gotta go snatch us another recruit!" she said with a smile. She turned to leave as Garrus spoke…

"You know I'm not done with Sidonis. I'm going to track him down and finish this."

"I know," she said without looking back. She felt herself shudder inside. The past two years had not been kind to Garrus and it had changed him….hardened his spirit.

*******

"Commander, we're approaching Purgatory," said Joker.

Purgatory was a prison ship that held a powerful biotic known as Subject Zero, who's release was purchased by Cerberus. Shepard was to collect them and bring them aboard the Normandy.

"Take us in Joker," said Shepard.

Shepard brought Garrus with her along with Mordin, a salarian scientist she picked up on Omega. The warden of the prison, a turian named Kuril, greeted Shepard. All the arrangements were together, just waiting for the funds to transfer and they could collect Subject Zero.

Something didn't feel right to Shepard and soon her feelings were confirmed. The warden locked down the facility, attempting to capture Shepard for a bounty!

"Damn it! If it's not one thing, it's another!" she shouted. "Can't we ever catch a break?"

Shepard and her team managed to escape the trap and retrieve Subject Zero, who turned out to be a tattooed woman named Jack.

"Screw Cerberus!" Jack shouted. She wasn't going anywhere with them.

It didn't take long though for Shepard to convince Jack to join them. Garrus admired her as she spoke. The way she talked to people; so persuasive, so genuine.

Soon they were back aboard the Normandy and Shepard could already tell that Jack and Miranda would not be getting along…..at all. She'd had enough for one day; being lured into a trap and having to fight her way out, getting Jack who was going to be a handful, and the tension between Jack and Miranda that was going to boil over at some point. _I need to blow off some steam._

She headed to the training deck to work off her stress and tension. Shepard started with the basics; push ups, pull ups, sit ups. Soon she was at the punching bag working on her jabs and upper cuts. She was getting plenty of shooting in during their missions but not a lot of hand to hand combat, she needed to be prepared – keep herself fresh. She moved on to the VI training program; a realistic hologram she could practice her tactical moves on. She set the program to a moderately difficult setting and began.

***  
Garrus headed to the training deck. He was carrying a little tension and thought a little sparring session with the VI would help loosen him up. He didn't expect to find Shepard there, already engaged in a session, in nothing but a black half top and a tight pair of training pants. _ Oh spirits…_

She hadn't noticed him walk in and he wasn't about to interrupt her. He just stood there silently watching her. The way she moved across the floor, dodging her opponent, weaving in and out, jab here, jab there. Her hair was falling around her face, most of it had come loose from the ponytail she made. _Like always._ She had sweat all across her chest, her neck, her firm stomach…..

"Garrus?...GARRUS!" Shepard barked at him. He snapped out of it. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just came down for a little workout. Didn't expect anyone to be down here."

"I'm almost done. You're welcome to stay and watch. Maybe give me some pointers?" she said with a smirk.

He took notice of her eyes; they were brown. _But she doesn't look afraid right now. She looks happy. Could brown mean more than one thing?...Ah, she's in combat mode. _ He loved all the little things he was picking up about her; things he didn't think anyone else really noticed. He felt a desire, an urgency, to know her better than anyone.

He watched her practice, calling out with advice here and there. "No, no, no. Don't do that – counteract that move with this," he said to her as he tried to show her what he meant with his own hands.

She tried to mimic the movements he was showing her but she wasn't quite getting it.

"Here, let's try it this way," he said as he approached her. "Come at me."

She moved in as instructed and he quickly grabbed her arm, executing the movement he'd been trying to show with fast precision. Before she knew it, she was against the wall, Garrus behind her, with her arm locked in-between them.

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you get out of this one."

Shepard was tough but she was no match for the strength of a turian. He had her pinned and his grip was firm – there'd be no getting out. His breath was hot on her neck and she felt a shiver go up her spine. She didn't want to get out – she liked it right where she was.

"Well, well, well….what the hell do we got going on in here?" a voice interrupted. It was Jack. Neither of them had noticed her enter the room.

Shepard cleared her throat. "Thanks for the lesson Garrus, I'll be sure to remember that trick," she said.

"No problem," he replied as he released his grip on her.

"Well, the room is all yours. I'm going to go take a shower. Have fun!" she shouted to Garrus as she quickly headed towards the elevator. Shepard looked up at Jack as she walked by. She wanted to wipe that smug grin from Jack's face so bad!

"Garrus was teaching you some tricks, huh?" Jack asked. Shepard knew what she was implying and didn't have a response for her. She just shot Jack a look and continued on her way.

Jack started going to town on the punching bag. Garrus selected the VI program he wanted and started his session. It wasn't long before he was thinking about the position he'd just found himself in; Shepard pinned against the wall, his body pressed against her, _that scent_ flooding his senses. They had stayed like that for a few moments. _Why didn't she attempt to break my grip? How long would she have let me keep her pinned like that?_ He stopped the session and restarted it for a longer time – he had more tension to relieve than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 5:

Shepard laid in her bed, willing herself to fall asleep. She looked over at her clock…0100. She abandoned all hope of sleeping and decided to go grab some coffee and get some paperwork done.

Her paperwork didn't take as long as she thought and now she was even more awake because of the coffee. She headed to the observation room. She sat there, looking out at the stars. For a moment, the galaxy seemed so peaceful.

Jack wasn't one to sleep much either. She made her way to the observation room and saw Shepard sitting there.

"Hey," said Jack as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey there, couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No, I don't sleep much. I'm used to it."

They sat there for awhile without saying another word…just staring out at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Almost feels as though everything is right in the galaxy," said Shepard, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah…well, people like you and me know better," Jack said in a solemn voice.

"Sad but true," replied Shepard as she looked at Jack. "I'm glad to have you on board Jack; you're one hell of a biotic."

"Thanks. I'm glad I came along. I still don't trust Cerberus and that stupid little cheerleader better stay the hell away from me…but you…I like you. I'm with you – not them."

Shepard chuckled, "I understand, and Jack…you don't have to like Miranda but please try not to kill her."

Jack laughed, "I can't promise anything."

Shepard smiled, "I'm going to get some more coffee, want some?"

"Sure."

*******

Shepard set Joker on a course for Korlus. She was looking for a krogan warlord named Okeer; hoping he would join her cause. She got herself suited up and headed out of her quarters. Garrus was getting ready too, even though Shepard had not officially said who she was taking on the mission with her. He had gone on every mission so far so it became second nature for him to be ready to head out with Shepard.

Shepard headed down to the lower level to get Jack. "Suit up, you're coming with me," Shepard commanded.

"Finally! I'm starting to go crazy on this ship. I'm ready for some action!"

Jack may have looked like "trouble walking" to someone like Miranda but for Shepard…well…Jack was growing on her.

*******

"Damn it! How many Blue Suns do you have to kill before they stop coming!" shouted Shepard. They fought their way through and finally made it to Okeer. He was attempting to create the perfect krogan through unethical genetic research.

There wasn't much time to talk before there was another wave of enemies coming for them. "Move out!" yelled Shepard. _ Seriously, can we ever catch a break? Just a little one, it doesn't have to be big – just something!_

Unfortunately for Shepard, there would be no such break…

The lab where they left Okeer was filling up with toxins. _Damn it!_ They high-tailed it back to the lab. Emergency vents eventually came on but it was too late. Okeer's computer was blinking; Shepard hit the playback button. Okeer wanted her to protect his legacy, the perfect krogan soldier. She looked over at the tank that held his legacy.

Shepard got on her comm., "Joker, Okeer is a no go but I do need a package pickup. It's a big one."

***

Shepard headed to the port cargo hold on the Normandy where the krogan tank had been taken. Shepard opened the tank. _ This "perfect" solider is too valuable of an asset for me not to use._ As soon as the krogan emerged, he charged towards Shepard and slammed her against the wall. _ Crap! Probably should have had some back up before letting him out. Too late now! Okay, time to put my communication skills to the test._

She was able to persuade him to join her mission. _Damn, I'm good!_ The krogan decided to go with the name Grunt. "Welcome aboard Grunt," she said. As he backed off her, he looked down to see that she had her pistol on him the whole time. He chuckled, "Offer one hand, but arm the other." He had a feeling he was going to like going into battle with her.

***

Shepard left the cargo hold to see a very alarmed Garrus approaching.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted at her.

"Maybe a little…but in what way specifically are you talking about?"

"In the way that has you opening up a tank that has a krogan in it that you know nothing about and have no idea of how he will react and with no back up!"

"Oh, that type of crazy…yes, yes I am," she said with a smirk. Garrus was less than amused. "Oh calm down! It went fine – look! I'm alive…see? No scratches…" Garrus interrupted her by grabbing her arms and pulling her close to his face.

"Do NOT do something like that ever again," he said sternly. "Promise me that next time you do something crazy, you'll make sure to have somebody with you – preferably me, okay?"

"Geez…alright dad!" she replied. She tried to play if off but his words had struck down to her very core. He cared so much about her. _Maybe he does feel more for me. Could he really?_

"I'm serious Jane, the minute I heard you were down here my heart started racing. I can't spend every minute worrying about you so please try to show a little more caution."

"This coming from the guy who took a missile to the face and had me worrying about him for days?"

"We're not talking about then; we're talking about right now. Besides, you died and were gone for two years so I think I win this one."

"Fine," she said with a smile. "I'm starving…want to escort me to the mess hall? Wouldn't want you to worry."

"You're such a smart ass."

"You love it."

***

Shepard and Garrus ate their lunch while enjoying each other's company.

"What is that?" she asked – looking at his food with a somewhat disgusted look on her face.

"Food," he sarcastically replied. "What is that?" he tried to mimic the tone she had used.

"Food!" she chuckled. "Want a bite?"

"Want to see me have an allergic reaction?"

"Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, real fun. I'd be stuck in the med bay and you'd have no one to watch your back. I make your job so easy by taking out half the enemies with my sniper rifle before you even get to them. You're welcome."

"Who's the smart ass now?"

"You love it."

Joker was on the comm, "You've got an incoming call Shepard. It's the Illusive Man, he says it's important."

_For crying out loud! When I said I would settle for a little break, I meant longer than this!_ "Thanks Joker."

***  
The Illusive Man revealed to Shepard that a human colony called Horizon had come under Collector attack. He wanted her to head there immediately in an attempt to save the colony. He also informed her that Kaidan Alenko was stationed at the colony to oversee the construction of massive defense towers.

"I'm on it," she said. _Kaidan, huh? Well, this should be interesting._ She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she realized something… _I never did have that talk with Kaidan…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 6:

Shepard chose Garrus and Jack as her squad mates for the mission on Horizon. They had to move fast; the Collectors had started moving colonists onto their ship. "We've got to hit them hard! Stop them before they get away," said Shepard.

They fought through the Collectors, pushing their way further into the colony. They came across an unharmed colonist, a mechanic named Delan. "You need to get the laser towers operational! It's our only chance!" he told Shepard.

They fought their way to the tower, through a mass attack of husks. _These husks weren't made here, the Collectors brought them with them. What is going on?_ Shepard and her squad finally made it to the tower and got it online but the lasers needed time to charge. "Damn it! We've got to defend this position!" They held off swarm after swarm. _C'mon! How long does this thing take to warm up?_

After what seemed like an eternity, the towers were activated and immediately began attacking the Collector cruiser; forcing it to retreat with less than half of the colonists. Delan came running out, "No! Don't let them get away!"

"There's nothing we can do," Shepard responded, "they're gone."

"Half the colony's in there! Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end this way. I did what I could."

"More than most, Shepard," said Garrus.

"Shepard?" questioned Delan, "Wait, I know that name. Sure, I remember you – you're some type of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard," a voice interrupted, emerging from the corner. _Kaidan!_ "Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre, Savior of the Citadel," he looked at Delan, "you're in the presence of a legend," he looked back at Shepard, "and a ghost."

"Screw this," said Delan as he walked off. "I'm done with you Alliance types."

Kaidan approached Shepard. He looked into her eyes, then reached out to hug her. "I thought you were dead, Shepard. We all did."

Garrus felt his body tense. He didn't know exactly what Kaidan's relationship had been with Shepard but he didn't like seeing him here now….holding her. The embrace was too long for Garrus' liking. _He's lingering._

"You don't sound too happy to see me. Something bothering you?" she asked.

"Yeah something's bothering me! I spent two years believing you were dead. I thought we had something Shepard. Something real…I loved you."

_Oh boy, this is going to be worse than I planned,_ she thought to herself. She stared at Kaidan almost in disbelief at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

He continued on, "Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?

Garrus could feel his anger building. _Put __**him**__ through that? What about Shepard? What about what she's been through?_

"I'm sorry Kaidan. I was clinically dead. It took two years to bring me back," said Shepard.

Garrus stared are her. _She's apologizing to him?_

Shepard chose her next words carefully, "So much time has passed. You've moved on. I don't want to reopen old wounds."

"I did move on."

_Oh thank God!_

"At least I thought I did."

_Crap!_

"But now we've got reports about you and Cerberus."

"Reports?" Garrus questioned, "you mean you already knew?" _That bastard!_

"Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies – they got a hit that this colony might be next. There were rumors that you weren't dead – that you were working for the enemy."

"Cerberus and I want the same thing – to save colonies," Shepard replied. "That doesn't mean I answer to them."

"Do you really believe that? Or is that just what they want you to think? I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive but I NEVER expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance, you betrayed me."

It took everything Garrus had not to lunge at Kaidan. _How can he say those things to her! The Alliance wouldn't even retrieve her body! No one continued her work! Who betrayed who?_

"Kaidan, you know me," she responded. "You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself – the Collectors are targeting human colonies and they're working with the Reapers!"

"I want to believe you but I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of the Reapers to manipulate you. What if they're behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?"

Garrus couldn't take anymore, "Damn it Kaidan! You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat!"

"I can see you won't listen to reason," Shepard added.

"You show up after two years and tell me you're working with Cerberus. Where does that figure into any of this? You've changed but I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance solider -always will be. I've got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide it they believe your story or not. Goodbye Shepard. Be careful."

Shepard stood there stunned, watching Kaidan walk away. Garrus watched her closely, he could see she was hurt. _Did she love him? Is that why she's upset?_

Shepard got on her comm, "Joker, send a shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony."

*****

Shepard sat in her quarters, thinking about the things Kaidan had said to her. _I haven't changed and I certainly have not turned my back on everything I believe in…right?_ She found herself analyzing everything she'd done up to that point; questioning if she was still the same person.

***knock knock knock***

"Shepard, it's Garrus. Can I come in?"

She let him in and gave him a smile. He could tell it was not genuine. "You okay? he asked.

"Yes…no…I mean, I will be. I just…Garrus, am I still me?"

"What?"

"Am I still the same person? Have I changed? Have I turned my back on what I stood for? What my crew stood for? What if I'm not even really me! What if Cerberus did something to change me?"

_Damn that Kaidan for doing this to her!_ "Jane," he said – placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're you. Trust me – I know."

"But how do you know? How can you be so sure?"

"Your scent, your color changing eyes, your wit, the way you walk, the way you talk, everything is the same as it always has been. My gut would tell me if something wasn't right with you."

He wanted to pummel Kaidan so bad for making Shepard second guess herself. "You, uh, must've really had some uh…"

"What Garrus? Just say it."

"Did you love him?"_Why am I asking her that? That's none of my business!_ But he just had to know.

"God no! Not even close. No, nothing serious ever happened between us. That has nothing to do with why I'm shaken up. I just thought maybe he saw something in me that I was too close to see."

"Well, he was wrong." Garrus felt a wave of relief to hear Shepard say she didn't love Kaidan.

"Garrus, why did you join me? You don't trust Cerberus and I was gone for two years and then just magically reappeared."

"Because you were the best thing I had going on in my life. You gave me purpose, made me feel like what I did mattered. I wanted to have that feeling back again. I felt it the minute I saw you on that bridge, taking out those mercs…"

"Wait a minute," the tone of her voice changed. "You knew it was me on the bridge? Did you realize that before or after you shot at me?"

_Crap, how do I explain this one without sounding crazy?_ "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought maybe I was hallucinating. It'd been awhile since I ate or slept, cut me a break. Besides, I took a missile to the face so I think that makes us more than even."

She smiled, "You can't keep playing the "missile to the face" card forever you know."

He chuckled briefly before turning to stone as she put her hand on his chest.

"Thank you Garrus, for having such faith in me. It means a lot."

He pulled her into his embrace, "My faith in you could never be shaken Jane, never."

She nestled into his chest, "I'm glad I've got you Garrus."

He felt something stir inside him. His heart beat kicked up a notch. He breathed in her scent; it was too much – he felt himself losing control. He gently grabbed her arms and pushed her away; he looked into her eyes as he did so. "You gonna be okay?

"Yeah...why? You leaving?"

"I was running some calibrations before I came up here. I need to go check the results." _Liar!_

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Catch up with you later then."

He quickly left her quarters and got in the elevator. He could feel his emotions stirring. The look in her eyes, the feel of her soft but strong shoulders under his hands, her resting on his chest, the feel of her smooth silky hair against his face, her scent…..he could no longer deny it…_I'm in love with her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 7:

Shepard took up a holo conference with the Illusive Man. Shepard was upset to discover that he lured the Collectors to the colony because he was not willing to wait any longer for them to strike. _Bastard!_ He assured Shepard that no other colonies would be sacrificed and that he would find a way for them to successfully pass through the Omega 4 relay; the gateway used by the Collectors. No other ship had gone through the relay and return safely. The Illusive Man encouraged Shepard to continue building her team and gave her three more dossiers.

Shepard set a course for Illium; two of her candidates were at that location. _Kill two birds with one stone._

***

They docked at Nos Astra and Shepard didn't waste any time heading out, Garrus and Jack in tow. As they left the docking bay they were approached by a concierge. "Welcome to Nos Astra Commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit."

"Who instructed you to waive the fees?" inquired Shepard.

"The order came from Liara T'Soni, who paid all fees on your behalf. She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor."

"Thank you."

Shepard headed out to see Liara, her pace quickening. _It's been so long! I can't wait to see her!_ They made it to Liara's office and Shepard quickly walked past the receptionist and straight into Liara's office.

"Shepard!" Liara said as she pulled her in for a hug. "My sources said you were alive, but I never believed…it's very good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I've been working as an information broker. It's paid the bills since you…well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for Collectors with Cerberus."

"That's not exactly public knowledge."

"Neither is you being alive, Shepard. Information is my business now. And if you need information on finding people, I'm happy to help."

"Yes please! What can you tell me about Thane Krios and a justicar named Samara?"

Liara smiled, "Plenty."

*******

Things were a little heated around the spaceport, there was a whole crime scene and the way that Shepard needed to go was blocked off. She needed through there to find the justicar. She got clearance from Detective Anaya and headed out. Not long after crossing the crime scene, they ran into an Eclipse squad. _How silly of me to think this would be easy. _

They fought their way through and made it to the last room and that's when they saw her, Samara, threatening the Eclipse lieutenant. The lieutenant was not being cooperative and it ended up costing her life.

Samara turned her attention to Shepard.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the justicar code, my quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters. But I see three well armed people before me, are we friend or foe?"

"My name is Commander Shepard and I need your help on a critical mission Samara."

"You honor me, but I am in the middle of an investigation."

"I need help going after the Collectors."

"I'm tracking down a dangerous fugitive, I need the name of the ship she left on."

"If I help you track down the name, will you join my cause?"

"Certainly."

"Great, tell me what you know so far."

***

Shepard and her squad were fighting their way through to Captain Wasea's office. Wasea would have the information they needed. They walked down the hallway that led to her office and saw a volus standing there. Shepard bumped into him and he stumbled back as if he were drunk.

_Oh this should be interesting…_

"I am a biotic God!" he yelled, "I think things and they happen." He started letting off a biotic glow, "Fear me lesser creatures!"

A chuckle escaped Shepard's lips, "I don't know what kinds of drugs you're on but stay back and I won't shoot you."

"You will regret your scandalous words! I am a great wind that will sweep across like a…great wind! A great biotic wind!"

_Oh my god, I need this on video tape!_ She looked over at Garrus, "Can your visor record video?"

"Already on it Shepard."

"Nice."

The volus went on to explain how the asari injected him with drugs, "Then I begin to smell my greatness! They may laugh when I fall over, but they don't know what I know in my head. That I know I am amazingly powerful. Fear me!" _This is priceless!_ "The leader of these mercenaries is in the next room. I shall throw her about like a rag doll!"

Garrus spoke, "Shepard, this guy couldn't tie his own bootlaces, much less fight."

"I will tear her apart!" yelled the volus, "my biotics are unstoppable!"

"Maybe you should take a nap instead – you'll feel better," Shepard said as she patted his back, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Shepard heard a stifled laugh from Garrus.

The volus stood back up, "What was I saying?...I'm tired." He proceeded to walk away.

"So much for Godhood," said Garrus.

"Well that was fun. Time to get back to it!"

They opened the door to the Captain's office…Wasea looked up at her.

"Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off world. First a justicar shows up, now you. At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mass."

_Oh, it's on bitch!_ Shepard took cover. "Jack, warp! Garrus, headshot!" Shepard left her cover and charged at Wasea, firing a few rounds into her before she fell down dead. Shepard walked over to the desk and grabbed the data pad that held the name of the ship they needed.

"Good work team, let's get out of here!"

***

Shepard gave Samara the information and gained her oath. "Thank you Samara. You can wrap up whatever business you have and be at the docks in the morning by 0600."

"See you then Shepard."

_One recruit down, one more to go._

*******

In order to find Thane Krios, they would have to go after his target. _It's our best bet to find him!_

As they fought their way to the tower where the target was, an asari named Nassana, Shepard could feel her mind going numb. She was so tired of fighting, she desperately wanted a break. Her mission was so important and because of that she felt like she never had time to catch her breath. Once they found Thane and got his answer as to whether or not he would join them, their objective on Illium would be complete. In addition, the Normandy would not be leaving until tomorrow morning. The sooner she got this mission done, the more down time she would have that evening. Knowing this, she fought harder and faster…

***

They made it to Nassana's office.

"Before you kill me, just tell me who hired you?" Nassana asked.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Screw you."

"Charming."

"Kill me then, I'm not playing your stupid games. Well, you made it this far. Now what?"

"I wouldn't waste time hunting you down Nassana."

"What do you call this? You've practically destroyed my towers!"

"I wasn't looking for you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away."

"Make me an offer."

"Double whatever you're getting and I'll pay double again if you tell me who hired you…wait! What was that? I heard something. Damn it!" She looked at one of her guards, "Go check the doors!" She looked back at Shepard, "You. Stay put!"

A figure dropped quietly down from the ceiling, right behind Nassana and her men. It was the assassin she was looking for.

_Uh-oh, game over._

Nassana continued, "When we're done with this nuisance, you and I are going to…"

The assassin took out her men before quickly maneuvering Nassana's own gun into her stomach and pulled the trigger.

_Damn! He's good. _

He seemed so gentle as he laid Nassana down on her console and folded her arms across her chest.

"Impressive," said Garrus. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Shepard detected a hint of jealousy in his voice, she couldn't help but smile.

"I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me," Thane said, as he approached Shepard.

The way he walked towards her, the way he looked at her…Garrus was uneasy. He kept his gun aimed at him as he got closer.

"Well," he continued. "Here I am."

"You knew I was coming?' she asked.

"Yes. You disrupted my plan but your distraction eventually proved valuable."

"You used me so you could kill her?"

"I needed a diversion, you needed to speak with me."

_It's official, I don't like him._ Garrus thought. _Please let me shoot him._

Shepard looked at Garrus and signaled for him to stow his weapon.

_Damn it._

"You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain," continued Thane. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Saving lives. There's a race out there called the Collectors and they've been abducting human colonies. We need to go after them, put a stop to this. I need help doing this, I'm gathering the best fighters I can find."

"Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"I intend to be the first. I'm told it's a suicide mission but I plan to prove everyone wrong."

"Suicide mission…yes, a suicide mission would do nicely…I'm dying so low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does. I will work for you Shepard. No charge."

"Welcome aboard," she said as she shook his hand. "Be at the docks in the morning by 0600."

As Thane walked away, Shepard turned back to Garrus and Jack. "Well, I think that's enough work for one day, don't you? How about we head to the bar for a drink or two?"

"Hells yeah," Jack replied.

"Sure, why not," said Garrus.

"Well then, let's get a move on!"

*****

The asari server brought out their drinks.

"Okay now, **that** looks appealing," Shepard said – as she looked at the drink set in front of Garrus. It was purple and it smelled deliciously fruity.

"It's really good," he replied. A smirk appeared on his face, "Want a sip? We could test your allergy levels."

Jack burst into laughter, "Like you guys haven't already done that!"

"Done what?" Garrus asked, completely puzzled.

"Uhm, tested each other's allergy levels!"

Shepard knew exactly what Jack was getting at but Garrus was still confused.

"Oh c'mon! You're telling me the two of you have never…"

"No!" Shepard replied, cutting Jack off.

"Really? So when Garrus visits your quarters, what do you do? Talk?"

"Yes Jack, we talk! That's what friends do."

"Riiiight."

Garrus finally caught on, "Think about it Jack, what would Shepard want with a half-mangled turian when she could have anyone she wanted."

"Good point!" replied Jack with a smile.

_Does he really think I could have anyone I wanted? Could I have him? Does he think he's not good enough?_

They had a few more drinks and Shepard was feeling pretty good. "Okay," she said, "I'm ready to try a sip of your drink Garrus."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I most certainly am! If I have a reaction, Mordin can take care of it. Your drink smells really good and I'm curious if it tastes good."

"And if you don't have a reaction," inserted Jack, "then you know you're able to try **other** turian things." The smile on Jack's face said it all.

"If you really want to Shepard, by all means go ahead but..." Garrus warned, "if you have any sort of allergic reaction, I'm tossing you over my shoulder and taking you back to the ship."

_Oh please let me have a mild reaction!_"Fine, hand it over."

Garrus slid his drink over to Shepard. He watched her as she studied the drink, smelled it and finally took a little sip.

"Mmm, that's really good. I like it!"

"Imagine what else you might like," said Jack.

Shepard shot her a glance.

"I'm glad you like it," said Garrus. "But don't push your luck by drinking anymore." Garrus reached out to take his drink back.

"Oh that's right, I wouldn't want to do anything crazy," Shepard said. "Hang on a sec…unless I had someone with me, preferably you, right? That's what you said! So…"

"Nice try Shepard but the answer is no."

"Ugh, you're no fun."

"Somebody has to be the voice of reason. Isn't that why you keep me around? That and my amazing sniping abilities of course."

"No, I keep you around because of your sweet turian ass!" _Yep, one too many drinks. Did I really just say that?_

Jack spit out her drink and started laughing hysterically. Shepard joined her.

Garrus didn't miss a beat, "What can I say, I'm irresistible."

_Oh Garrus, if only you knew how true that was._

The combination of laughing and too much liquor made Jack light headed. "I think I'm going to pass out." ***Clunk!*** Her head fell onto the table.

"Guess that's our cue to leave," said Shepard.

"I believe so," said Garrus. He hoisted Jack over his shoulders, "Let's go."

Shepard did her best to walk along side Garrus but it was more of a stumble. She watched Garrus carry Jack…_Lucky!_

Once they were back on the Normandy, Garrus dropped Jack off at the med bay - just so Dr. Chakwas could keep an eye on her. _Now to check on Shepard…_

Garrus found that she had made her way to the mess hall and was rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, I need something to eat."

"What you need is a good night's rest so you'll be ready to greet your new recruits in the morning."

"But my room is so far away," she pouted, hoping he would get the point.

"I'll carry you, how about that?"

_Yes! Mission accomplished._

He picked her up gently, cradling her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. _Please walk slow, I don't want this to end._

As he stood in the elevator, waiting to arrive at her quarters, he took a minute to glance down at the woman in his arms. She looked so peaceful, so content. It looked like she had fallen asleep. He softly rested his head on hers, nuzzling her forehead.

Shepard fought the urge to smile. She didn't want to open her eyes and ruin the moment. _He thinks I'm asleep. What does this mean? He has to like me, that has to be it!_ She did her best to stifle her excitement – heaven forbid Garrus hear her heart beat speeding up.

Garrus quietly entered her quarters and walked over to her bed. He gently laid her down and maneuvered the sheets out from under her. He took off her boots and then pulled the covers over her.

_He's so sweet…_

Garrus removed his glove and stroked her face with the back side of his talon. She was so soft, so delicate and yet so incredibly strong. He loved her…he loved everything about her. _What am I going to do?_ This was Commander Shepard, his best friend. He ran his hand through her hair, it felt so nice.

_Oh my God…this is better than I hoped for! What is he doing? Why is he doing it? Oh god, not that I mind…I don't mind one bit. Should I open my eyes? Should I talk to him? I don't want to freak him out though…_

Garrus felt his heart aching, yearning to trace his hand down her body, explore her…_No, that wouldn't be right._

"Good night Jane," he whispered as his hand retreated. He then quietly got up and exited her quarters.

_Good night Garrus. This isn't over…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 8:

Shepard woke up with a smile on her face; the events from the night before still fresh in her mind. How it felt when Garrus caressed her face, how gentle he was. She was excited now – confident that Garrus felt something for her. _I can't call him out, but I can be more forward – try to draw him out!_ She no longer feared being rejected by him. _He feels something for me…I have to find out what._

It was 0600 and both Thane and Samara arrived right on the dot. Shepard greeted them both and gave them a tour of the ship. After the tour was over, Shepard headed to the mess hall to grab some breakfast.

She sat down at one of the tables with her breakfast and her last outstanding dossier. She began reading:

_Tali'Zorah vas Neema_

-Expert in combat tech, systems hacking.

- Strong engineering background, familiar with Normandy.

Formerly listed as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, the quarian engineer earned her adult name after helping Shepard defeat Saren two years ago.

Tali is currently on a classified assignment for the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board on Haestrom, deep in geth-controlled space. 

Shepard got on her comm, "Joker, set a course for Haestrom."

"Geth territory….how exciting."

"You know it! Tali's there, we're going to go find her."

"Aye aye Commander."

***

Shepard didn't want to seem like she was playing favorites in squad selection for missions but Jack had gotten used to going and would be upset if she was denied. Leaving Garrus behind was not an option either. _Garrus and Jack it is then!_

Shepard made her way down to the main battery. Garrus was already prepping for the mission.

"Hey," she said.

"Shepard, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Don't mention it." He looked slightly uncomfortable but Shepard wasn't going to go easy on him.

"I don't remember much," Shepard lied, "I remember being carried and then….I don't know…what happened after that?"

"Oh, you fell asleep, I took you to your quarters, put you in bed and left."

"I see…well, thank you for being so wonderful to me." She got closer to him, "I never did have an allergic reaction to your drink, did I?"

"Nope," he said, clearing his throat.

She pushed things further, putting her hands on his chest. "You know…"

"Commander," Joker interrupted, "we're approaching Haestrom. ETA thirty minutes."

In the time it took Joker to speak, Garrus had shifted away from Shepard. She had clearly made him uncomfortable.

_What's he afraid of?_

"Guess that means it's time to suit up," he said, "I'll be ready in ten."

"Yeah, okay. Better bring you're A game! I have a feeling we're going to need your sniping skills on this mission."

She left his quarters and headed to hers to get ready.

_Damn Joker and his stupid timing!_

*****

Upon landing on Haestrom, it quickly became clear that the Geth strongly occupied the area. They also had to avoid the sun as best they could so their shields wouldn't be drained. _Wow, freaking awesome._

"We've got to find Tali! With all these Geth around, her position may be compromised. Move out!" Shepard commanded.

With every headshot Garrus made, Shepard was so grateful to have him with her. She found herself less focused on the battle at hand and focusing more and more on him. _God, he's good! Such a bad ass sniper. __**My**__ sniper…_

"Shepard!" yelled Garrus.

She snapped out of it, "What?"

"The area is secure. Orders?"

"Oh yes, orders. Let's move forward." _Damn it! Keep a clear head! Focus!_

As they moved forward, Shepard saw a quarian radio on the ground. _Maybe we can contact Tali!_

Sure enough, Shepard was able to establish contact with Tali's team. Tali was in a secure bunker while her security team was doing their best to hold off the Geth.

"We need to get to them quickly! On the double!" Shepard shouted.

More Geth dropships came in and knocked over a pillar, effectively blocking Shepard's path to Tali. On top of that, Geth Hunters were headed their way. _Hunters! Of course! Why not?_

After taking care of the hunters, Shepard set out to find demolition charges that were stored throughout the facility. She needed them to blow up the pillar blocking her way to Tali. While collecting the charges, they fought their way through Geth prime, troopers and a destroyer.

"Good freaking God! Would they like to throw anything else at us? Geez!" said Shepard.

They came to a bridge that they had to cross and waiting on the bridge for them were Geth rocket troopers.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Shepard looked past the troopers and saw that they were accompanied by a Geth destroyer.

"Wow…Garrus, you've got this covered right?" she winked at him.

"When have I not? I'm used to doing all your dirty work for you," he said with a smirk.

"Cocky bastard!" shouted Jack.

Once they cleared out the Geth, Shepard planted the charges on the pillar. "Take cover!"

***BOOM!***

"Move out!"

They came across Geth recon drones and more Geth prime.

"Oh dear God! Freaking Tali! What kind of mess did she get herself in?"

They came to an opening to see a Geth Colossus ahead. Shepard also noticed a quarian bunkered by the wall in front of them. It was Tali's friend Reegar. He was all that remained of Tali's security team.

"You stay in cover," Shepard told him. "We'll take care of this."

***

_Finally!_ Shepard thought when they got to Tali.

"Shepard," said Tali, "Without you I never would have made it out of this room. This whole mission has been a disaster!"

"Yeah, I can tell. A lot of quarians lost their lives here….was the research worth it?"

"I don't know Shepard…it wasn't my call. The admiralty board thought the information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. I have to believe that they know what's best."

"I didn't ask what the board thought…how do you feel about it?"

"I lost a lot of friends today…that damn data better be worth it."

"Not all friends. Reegar is alive. He's hurt but he's alive."

"Oh thank you Shepard!"

"Maybe now that your mission is complete you could help me with mine?"

"Just let me transmit this data to the fleet first, then say good-bye to Reegar."

"Of course."

*****

Once they got back on the Normandy, Jacob tried very hard to be welcoming to Tali. She was uneasy about Cerberus and made it clear that she was there only for Shepard. Tali walked off, dismissing Jacob's efforts and headed for engineering.

Jacob looked up at Shepard, "She'll come around."

"Yeah, good luck with that," she replied.

***

Shepard headed to Garrus' quarters, he had quickly made his way there when they got back on board, leaving her no chance to talk to him.

She entered the main battery…

"Whatcha doing?"

Garrus looked up at her. _What is going on with her today?_ "Cleaning my gun."

"Cool," she said as she swayed back and forth.

"Shepard, are you okay?"

"I'm fine….I'm great. Why?"

"You've just been acting kind of strange today."

"Strange? No, don't be ridiculous!"

He chuckled, "Okay, whatever you say." He noticed that she had been distracted during their mission, not to mention the conversation she started before they left and now this.

_Great, this isn't working, _she thought. _I'm trying to flirt and I'm coming across as strange. What else can I try?_ She needed time to think about her next move.

"Well, I'll catch ya later," she said as she left the room, feeling like an idiot.

Garrus watched her walk away. _What is up with her? It's almost as if she were…_

***Bing bing bing!***

He had an incoming message. He scanned through it..._Sidonis!_

*****

That evening, Shepard decided to eat dinner in her quarters. She wasn't feeling very social and just felt like being alone. Her comm blinked that she had a message; it was from Garrus.

*_Shepard, got a minute? I need to speak with you._*

She replied back, *_Sure. I'm in my quarters, head on up._*

Not even a minute later, Garrus rushed into her quarters, clearly worked up about something.

"Shepard, I found him! I found Sidonis!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Where is he?"

"He's on the Citadel! A guy named Fade helped him disappear – he's on the Citadel too!" He was frantically pacing back and forth.

"Okay, I said calm down!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him over to her bed to sit down.

"Just breathe Garrus." She placed her hands on his neck, "Look at me…we'll go to the Citadel, right now, okay?"

Garrus took a deep breath, doing his best to calm down.

Shepard got on her comm, "Joker, set a course for the Citadel."

"You got it Commander."

"See? We're on our way," she said as she moved her hands down his neck and firmly grabbed his arms. "We'll handle this together."

"Shepard, I'm grateful for your support but this is my mission, my fight…I'm going to kill him. An eye for an eye. You know that, don't you? You can't change my mind about this."

"Garrus, I'm here for you and whatever you think is best." _He just doesn't know what's best yet…_

"Thank you, Jane."

"You got it big guy," she said as she slyly wrapped her arms around his waist and snuck in for a hug. "I just want you to be happy, you know that right?"

"I know. You're always looking out for me and I promise to always look out for you."

_Please don't forget that Garrus…_

She nuzzled her face up towards his neck, her lips barely grazing him. Garrus felt his body shiver in response, Shepard felt it too…

She wasn't sure what to do next or if she should even do it; it didn't feel like an appropriate time. Her mind raced with thoughts of Garrus' mission. She knew she couldn't let him kill Sidonis in cold blood; that's not who Garrus was. Even if he had forgotten who he was, Shepard hadn't and she wasn't going to let him betray himself. She didn't know what Garrus would do, how he would feel…she felt sick to her stomach.

She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. "Well, you better go get some sleep before we get there."

"I think you're right. Thanks again Jane, for letting me do this."

"Don't mention it."

Garrus left her quarters and Shepard tried to finish her dinner…

_Please don't hate me for what I have to do._


	9. Chapter 9

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 9:

The Normandy docked at the Citadel. This was Garrus' mission so Shepard let him pick his crew. He chose her and Tali.

They headed to Captain Bailey's office to inquire about Fade.

"I know him, the alias anyways," Bailey said.

"Where can I find him?" asked Garrus. The tone in his voice made Shepard cringe.

"If I knew that, he'd be in a jail cell," replied Bailey. "Best I can do is put you on the trail. There's a warehouse in the market place; some of Fade's contacts work out of there. Go ask them some questions….gently of course."

"Why haven't you been able to catch him?" Shepard asked.

"He's damn good at avoiding C-sec. I think someone on the inside is feeding him information. Either that or he has access to our database and comm channels, I don't know which is worse. But you're outside of C-sec – maybe you can nail his ass."

"I'll do my best. I should get going."

"If you need anything else, let me know."

"Will do, thanks."

Garrus seemed to lighten up a little as they took the elevator down to the markets. The elevators were a lot faster than they used to be, which was nice.

Garrus looked at Tali, "Do you ever miss our conversations during those long elevator rides?"

"No," she snidely replied.

"Oh c'mon, tell me again about your immune system."

"I have a shotgun."

"Maybe some other time then."

They stepped off the elevator and set out to find the warehouse. It didn't take long to find it. As they walked in they noticed two krogans leaning casually against crates. That is until they took notice of Shepard and brought themselves to attention. A volus walked around the corner and approached Shepard.

"Fade?" she asked,"You're not quite how I imagined you."

"Looks can be deceiving. So, which one of you wants to disappear?"

Garrus spoke up, "I'd rather see you make someone reappear."

"Ah, that's not the service we provide."

"Make an exception," Garrus replied as he quickly drew his pistol. "Just this once."

_Guess he hasn't lightened up after all._

"Shoot them!" the volus commanded to his krogans.

***Bang! Bang!*** Garrus took them out before they could draw their weapons.

_Damn it! He's losing it!_

Shepard quickly spoke up, "Listen, we need to find a client of yours. It would be in your best interest to tell us what we need to know."

"I'm not the one you need to talk to. I'm not Fade!"

Garrus walked towards him and knelt down to his level, aiming the gun at his chest, "Well then, maybe you'd like to tell us where to find him."

"He's in the factory district. Works out of the old foundry."

Garrus looked back at Shepard, "I know the place."

The volus backed up, "He's got a lot of mercs there, Blue Suns, Harkin thinks they're protecting him."

"Harkin?" Shepard asked, "Harkin that works for C-sec?"

"No, no, no, he got fired from C-sec awhile ago but he still knows the systems."

"Interesting," said Garrus, "But it doesn't change anything. We still have to find him in order to get to Sidonis."

"Okay, where do we go from here?" she asked Garrus.

"We need to get to a transit station - I can get us where we need to go from there."

The volus spoke, "So..uh..I can go?"

"Sure," Garrus said, "But if we don't find Harkin, we'll be back for you."

"Oh…..good," he replied as he walked off.

They fought through Blue Suns, trying to get to the office where Harkin was. He was sending out all the mercs he had and when that wasn't enough he sent out two heavy mechs. Nothing that was thrown at them could stop Garrus, he looked like he was running on pure rage.

They snuck up to the room where Harkin was…..

Harkin looked up and saw Shepard approaching – gun aimed. Harkin backed up, heading towards the back door.

"You were close but not close enough," he said as he turned around to run out the door, only to be greeted by Garrus' gun smashing into his face.

Garrus then grabbed Harkin by the arm, pulled him back into the room and slammed him against the wall.

"So…Fade…couldn't make yourself disappear…huh?" The tone in Garrus' voice brought a sick feeling to Shepard's stomach.

"C'mon Garrus, we can work this out. What do you need?"

Garrus backed off of him, "I'm looking for someone."

"Well I guess we both have something the other one wants."

The cocky tone in Harkin's voice set Garrus off…he kicked him hard…causing Harkin to fall to the ground.

_This is going to get ugly…_

"Harkin," Shepard spoke, "maybe you should just tell us what we need to know."

"Maybe," he replied, "I still haven't heard what you want."

"You helped a friend of mine disappear," Garrus said, "I need to find him."

"I might need a little more information than that."

"His name was Sidonis, turian, came from…"

"I know who he is and I'm not telling you squat!"

"Harkin, this doesn't have to be hard," said Shepard."

"Screw you! I don't give out client information – it's bad for business."

Garrus punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground again. Garrus then put his foot across Harkin's neck, "You know what else is bad for business…a broken neck!"

_God damn Garrus! He's going to kill him!_

"Alright! Alright!" said Harkin, "get off me!" Garrus was not letting up though.

He was losing it, Shepard could see it. She carefully approached Garrus and reached out to touch his arm. It was a simple touch but an effective enough reminder to Garrus…he took his foot off Harkin and stepped back.

"Terminus really changed you, huh Garrus?" Harkin said when he got his breath.

"No, but Sidonis opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting."

Harkin walked over to his console. He called up Sidonis, "Yeah it's me, there's a chance your identity has been compromised. That's why I'm calling. I'm sending an agent. Where do you want to meet?"

Harkin got off the comm, "It's all good. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge in the middle of the day. So…if our business is done, I'm going to get going."

Harkin turned to walk away but not before Garrus grabbed him by his shirt, "I don't think so…you're a criminal now Harkin."

"So what? You're just going to kill me? That's not your style Garrus."

Garrus let go of Harkin and pushed him back a few steps, "Kill you? No…but I don't mind slowing you down a little." Garrus pulled out his gun and aimed at Harkin.

Shepard quickly reached out and pushed Garrus' arm over, "You don't need to shoot him. He can't hide from C-sec now."

Garrus quickly pulled his arm out of Shepard's hold, his eyes filled with anger. He looked back at Harkin, "I guess it's your lucky day."

Shepard started to walk off, thinking Garrus would follow. Instead she heard the sound of Garrus head-butting Harkin so hard that he fell to the ground.

Garrus turned around to follow Shepard out, "I didn't shoot him."

"C'mon, let's move."

Garrus spoke back at Harkin as they walked out, "Sidonis better be there…or I'll be back to finish the job."

As Garrus parked the transit at their destination, he spoke, "We shouldn't have just let Harkin go. He deserved to be punished."

"I'm getting a little worried about you Garrus. You were pretty hard on Harkin."

"You don't think he deserved it?"

"It's just not like you."

"What do you **want** from me Shepard? What would you do if someone betrayed you?"

"I'm not sure…but I wouldn't let it change me."

"I would have said the same thing before it happened to me."

"It's not too late…you don't have to go through with this."

"Who's going to bring Sidonis to justice if I don't? Nobody else knows what he's done. Nobody else cares. I don't see any other options."

"Let me talk to him."

"Talk all you want but it won't change my mind. I don't care what his reasons were, he screwed us – he deserves to die."

"I understand what you're going through but do you really want to kill him?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not you."

"This isn't you either."

"Really? I've always hated injustice. The thought that Sidonis could get away with this…why should he go on living when ten good men lie in unmarked graves? I'm sorry Shepard, words won't resolve this problem. I need to set up." He looked around, scouting out the area, "I can get a clear shot from over there."

_No use in trying to talk to him about this, I'll figure something else out_

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Keep him talking and don't get in my way," he said coldly. "I'll let you know when he's in my sights. Give me a signal so I know you're ready, then I'll take the shot. You better go – he'll be here soon."

Garrus got himself set up and looked for Shepard though his scope.

"Shepard, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

Garrus spotted Shepard and then quickly scanned the area for Sidonis.

"Alright, there he is. Wave him over and keep him talking."

Shepard did as instructed. Sidonis saw Shepard waving him down and he walked over to her.

"Let's get this over with," Sidonis said. He had put himself in position for Garrus to take him out. _Crap!_

"You're in my shot," said Garrus, "move to the side."

Shepard felt her heart racing…she didn't want to piss Garrus off but she couldn't let him do this. She stayed where she was, "Listen Sidonis, I'm here to help you."

Panic spread across his face, "Don't ever say that name aloud."

"I'm a friend of Garrus'. He wants you dead but I'm hoping that's not necessary."

"Garrus? Is this some kind of joke?"

Garrus was pissed, "Damn it Shepard! If he moves I'm taking the shot!"

Sidonis got even more panicked, "You're not kidding are you?" Screw this! I'm not sticking around here to find out. Tell Garrus I have my own problems." He turned to walk away…

She reached out to stop him, "Don't move!"

"Get off me!"

"I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head."

"Fuck…look, I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice!" Garrus said.

Sidonis continued, "They got to me. Said they'd kill me if I didn't help. What was I supposed to do?"

Garrus was frantic, "Let me take the shot Shepard! He's a damn coward!"

She stayed right where she was at. "That's it?" she asked Sidonis, "You were just trying to save yourself?"

"I know what I did. I know they died because of me. I have to live with that. I wake up every night…sick and sweating. Each of their faces staring at me, accusing me…I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep, food has no taste…some days I just want it to be over.

"Just give me the chance!" yelled Garrus.

"You got to let it go Garrus," she responded,"he's already paying for his crime."

"He hasn't paid enough, he still has his life."

"Look at him Garrus, he's not alive. There's nothing left to kill."

"My men…they deserved better."

Sidonis looked down, "Tell Garrus…I guess there's nothing I can say to make it right."

Garrus stared through his scope, he let out a heavy sigh, "Just go…tell him to go."

"He's giving you a second chance Sidonis. Don't waste it," said Shepard.

"I'll try Garrus," Sidonis yelled, "I'll make it up to you somehow." He looked at Shepard, "Thank you for talking to him."

_I didn't do it for you…I did it for him._

She nodded at Sidonis and they went their separate ways.

_Oh shit, now I have to deal with Garrus…_

Garrus approached Shepard, "I know you want to talk about this but I don't. Not yet."

"I know it didn't go the way you planned but I think it's for the best."

"I'm not so sure."

"Give it time." She was practically pleading with him.

"Yeah…maybe that will be enough. I want to know I did the right thing – not just for me…but for my men. They deserve to be avenged but when Sidonis was in my sights…I just couldn't do it."

"The lines between good and evil blur when we're looking at people we know."

"Yeah, there was still good in him….I could see it. It's so much easier to see the world in black and white, gray…I don't know what to do with gray."

"You've got to go with your instincts."

"My instincts are what got me into this mess."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Thanks Shepard…for everything. Let's get going, I need some distance from this place."

She could tell he was still upset; that this wasn't resolved between them.

"I'm with you," she replied.

_I hope you're still with me too…_

They got back to the Normandy and before Garrus could walk off, Shepard grabbed his arm.

"Garrus, can we talk please?"

"Can it wait?"

"No it can't," she said as she pulled him into the briefing room.

Once the door closed he spoke up, "I told you I don't want to talk about this."

"I know you did but Garrus, I need you to understand why I did what I did. Please?"

"Fine."

"Garrus, that was one of the hardest things I've had to do and if I didn't know for damn certain that it was in your best interests – I wouldn't have dared to do it! I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me! You mean so much to me Garrus. I couldn't let you kill him."

"We kill people all the time!"

"Not in cold blood Garrus! That's not what we do."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"When I picked you up on Omega…I could see how much you had changed. You weren't the Garrus I knew and I carried a lot of guilt about that. If I had never been gone, you would never have been in that situation."

He softened, "Jane…"

"Since we've been back together, I've watched you return to me, little by little. If I had let you kill Sidonis…I would have lost you forever. I couldn't let that happen. I'm so sorry if you're mad at me but I'm not sorry for what I did. I know I did right by you….I just hope you can eventually see that."

He reached his hand out to touch her face, "I **can** see that…and I am starting to feel like myself again…thanks to you."

She looked into his eyes, feeling his fingers stroke the side of her face…

"I don't know that I would do without you by my side," she said with tears in her eyes. One tear managed to escape and roll down her cheek.

Garrus gently wiped the tear from her face, "I'm not going anywhere…not without you."

She smiled and let out a sigh. He wanted to pull her into his arms so badly…

"Commander," Joker interrupted over the comm, "Thane would like to speak with you, he says it's urgent."

"Thanks Joker, I'll go talk to him right now."

She looked back at Garrus, "We're okay, right?"

The look in her eyes, the tone in her voice, she was practically pleading...

Garrus smiled at her, "Always."


	10. Chapter 10

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 10:

"Thane, you wanted to see me?" Shepard asked as she entered his quarters.

"Yes. My mortality has me dwelling on things…I had a family once, I still have a son. His name is Kolyat. I haven't seen him for a very long time. "

"How long has it been since you talked to him?"

"Ten years. When my wife died, I left him in the care of aunts and uncles. Because of my condition, I've been judging my life. I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He's on the Citadel – I don't know where exactly; I just know he's contacted the criminal element. Since we are already here, I was hoping you would be willing to help me find him."

"Of course. We'll head out right now if you want."

"Thank you Shepard."

"I'm already suited up and I know Garrus is too. I'll go grab him. Meet you at the airlock in ten."

They headed out to speak to Captain Bailey.

"I'm back," Shepard said, "this time I need info on a young drell that came through, we think a local criminal may have hired him."

"Should be easy," Bailey said, "we don't see many drell here." He searched his database for information. "There we go. One of my men reported a drell recently and he was talking to Mouse…interesting."

"Mouse?" asked Thane.

"A petty criminal. Probably not the guy who hired him, but a messenger. He runs errands for anyone who'll pay."

"What kind of crimes is Mouse getting himself into?"

"Data running, fencing stolen goods, selling illegal VI personalities – actually, he was selling one of you."

"Me?" Shepard asked surprised.

"Yeah. When you erased a file, it would say, "I delete data like you on the way to real errors."

Garrus snickered, "That's pretty extreme, Commander."

She looked back at him, "Laugh it up, Garrus."

Bailey continued, "Mouse is usually upstairs, outside the Dark Star."

"Thanks for the info. We better hurry."

After speaking with Mouse, they found out who hired Kolyat, a guy named Kelham. They took the information back to Captain Bailey who agreed to bring him in for interrogation by Shepard.

Kelham was hauled in and it didn't take long for his lawyer to show up. Bailey agreed to stall him to give them some time.

Thane talked strategy with her, "We should question him together. Keep the pressure on."

"Agreed. "

"This will be difficult. If we're too gentle with him, his advocate will get past Bailey. If we're too rough…well, we need him alive."

"We'll get the information we need Thane."

"I wish I felt your confidence," he said as they entered the room.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kelham asked.

Shepard started, "You ordered a hit on someone. We need to know who."

"The only person I'm talking to is my advocate."

"Think carefully, I want to catch the assassin. Not you. Why stick your neck out for him?"

"You want me to confess to putting a contract on someone. You think I'm stupid?"

"I get the name, I walk out. You never see me again."

"I got no reason to believe you."

Thane pulled Shepard aside, "This isn't working Shepard, we're making no progress."

Kelham yelled out, "Are we done here? Because I got people to see."

Shepard looked at Thane, "There's a trauma center around here, right?"

"Fuck it!" Kelham said, "Joram Talid. Turian running for office. He messes with legitimate businessmen. I'm gonna stop it.

"Where and when?" Thane asked.

"His apartment. The 800 blocks. You better hurry."

"Let's move out!" said Shepard.

They spotted the target. They followed him closely…all the way to his apartment. As Talid approached his apartment, Shepard saw a young drell step out and run towards the target, gun aimed.

"Kolyat!" she yelled - alerting the turian and his body guard to the situation.

Kolyat quickly took a shot, then took another shot at the bodyguard; taking him down. Talid quickly ran away and Kolyat took off after him.

_Damn it!_ Shepard chased after them with Thane and Garrus closely behind her.

They ran into the apartments. As they made their way into Talid's apartment, they saw him knelt on the floor with Kolyat standing behind him…gun aimed on his back.

Thane spoke, "Kolyat…"

"This is a joke…now you show up?"

Bailey arrived with one of his officers, "Put the gun down, son."

"Get out of my way," Kolyat replied, "I'm walking out and he's coming with me."

Thane approached his son, "They'll have snipers outside."

"I don't need your help."

Shepard shot at Kolyat to throw him off, then charged towards him and punched him in the face.

"Talid, get the hell out of here," she said.

"Take the boy into custody," said Bailey to his officer.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Kolyat.

"You're father and I have killed a lot of people. You haven't. There's no reason you should start."

"I read his files. What made it all right for him to kill all those years?"

"I was six when they started training me," said Thane. "I didn't know any better. Your mother woke me from my battle sleep."

"Then why did you leave her? Why weren't you there when she died?"

"Your mother….they killed her to get to me. It was my fault."

"What?"

"After that, I went to find them. The trigger men, the ringleaders. I killed them. When I went back to see you, you were…older. I should have stayed with you."

"I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long, huh?"

"Kolyat, I've taken many bad things out of the world. You're the only good thing I ever added to it."

Watching Thane interact with his son….Garrus had to admit that he wasn't too bad of a guy. It didn't change the fact that he was still weary of him though.

Bailey spoke up, "This isn't the kind of conversation you have in front of strangers. Head back to the precinct, we'll give you a room and as much time as you need."

Shepard and Garrus waited for Thane to finish up with his son. He finally came out of the room.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"We'll keep talking, see what happens. Thank you Shepard."

"You're welcome. Well boys, I've had enough fun for one day. Let's head back to the Normandy."

The day had turned out to be a long one for Shepard. First Garrus' mission, then Thane's and it was only 1500 – plenty of time left in the day to unwind. Before going to the mess hall for a bite to eat, she thought it might be a good idea to check her messages.

There was an email waiting with the title "About Horizon"…it was from Kaidan.

_Oh God…_

She clicked on it…

-  
_  
Shepard,_

I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?

Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. A lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside.

But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die - on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself.

When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care.

-Kaidan  


Shepard could not hit the delete button fast enough. _Wow…whatever._ She quickly dismissed it from her mind. _I'm hungry. Time to go eat!_

She made her way to the mess hall and found Jack sitting there picking at her food.

"Hey Jack, how you doing?"

"Just peachy."

Shepard chuckled as she grabbed some food and sat down by Jack.

"What about you?" Jack inquired, "How are you holding up?"

Shepard thought for a minute, "Honestly Jack, I'm stressed out of my mind."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"I just don't know how to handle it. I can work off tension easy enough but the mental strain I'm under is harder to get rid of. I need to relax, let my mind rest….but I'm in a constant state of stress which doesn't really allow me a chance to relax, you know? I'm going to end up frying my brain and then I'll be no good to anyone."

"Well…I think I might have a solution for you."

"Really? What?

"I totally understand what you're saying and I have the same problem some times. So….I've got these pills…they help you relax."

"Are they legal?"

"They're not dangerous."

"You didn't answer my question."

Jack smirked…she reached in her pocket and pulled out a baggie.

"You keep them on you? Really? C'mon Jack!"

"Hey! I figure they're safer on me than being left in my quarters where anybody can snoop around! Anyways, here…"

Jack took a few pills out and folded them up in a napkin before sliding them over to Shepard.

"Jack…I don't think I…"

"Don't say anything," interrupted Jack, "just take them…if you throw them away…fine…if you take them…how would I know? I promise though, they will help you relax and just like you said, you're no good to any of us if you don't find a way to relax."

Jack got up and walked away. Shepard looked at the folded napkin in front of her. She slid the napkin off the table and tucked it in her pocket.

Shepard decided the crew could use a little break. It was only 1600, they could take the rest of the day off and the Normandy could ship off first thing in the morning.

She got on the ship's speaker line, "Attention crew, you are dismissed until 0500. We will ship off at 0600. Enjoy your evening."

She could hear the hoots and hollers. Some crew members were headed to dinner, others were headed to the bar, others were excited to book a hotel room and sleep in a comfy bed…and probably not alone.

Shepard herself planned to stay on the Normandy. She had spacious quarters with a comfortable bed and she'd seen enough of the Citadel for one day. Once inside her room, Shepard decided to take a nice hot shower. She took off her clothes and laid them neatly on a chair. She felt the wadded up napkin that was still in her pants…she pulled it out.

_What's the harm in taking one pill? The crew has the night off…perfect time for me to try and relax._

Shepard took a pill and started her shower. The warm water felt nice, easing the tension in her neck and shoulders. She washed her hair, shaved her legs…..she started to feel tingly throughout her body. Then she noticed that her fingertips were numb…_The pill must be working._

Shepard got out of the shower and dried off. She put on a pair of slinky black shorts and a white tank top and retired to the couch. She was starting to feel good….**really** good. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Garrus…Garrus…the one person who never leaves the Normandy…even when the crew is given leave…

_Oh my God…..he's down there right now…alone…nobody else on the ship…just him…and me…_

Shepard quickly sprang off the couch and headed out of her quarters. She got to the main battery so fast that her head was spinning. _ What is in those pills?_ Shepard was feeling a little high and her body didn't know how to process it.

She opened the door to Garrus' quarters…he was laying in his cot, reading something on his data pad. He looked up at Shepard, his eyes grew wide for a split second before he gained his composure.

She realized right at that moment that she wasn't exactly decent. Her slinky shorts rode very high and she had nothing underneath her very thin white tank top. _Ooops, well never mind that now!_

"Didn't feel like getting off the ship for a night?" she asked.

"Looks like you didn't either."

She walked over to his cot and sat down by his legs. She could feel him tense up.

"Something on your mind, Jane?"

"No, not really. Just felt like hanging out with you," she said with a smile as she placed her hand on Garrus leg.

"Uh…are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I feel great…awesome in fact."

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No! But…I did take something to help me relax."

"What did you take?"

"I don't know…some pill. I got it from Jack."

"From Jack? Great, who knows **what** you took."

She laughed, "It's okay Garrus, I'm not worried about it…I feel great…I've been so stressed lately that I needed help relaxing so my brain could take a break."

"Well in any case, I don't think you should be alone while you're on it."

"Fine by me! Guess that means you're stuck with me. You know, I am feeling really light headed right now…I think I need to lie down."

She climbed over Garrus and laid down next to him; her arm draped across his chest and her head was on his shoulder.

His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He did his best to steady his breathing.

"Maybe next time you could find another way to relax before you decide to try a pill you got from Jack," he said.

"I tried! Nothing was working….what would you try? What do turians in general do to relieve stress? How do turian crews prepare for high risk missions?"

"With violence, usually. Turian ships have more operation discipline than your Alliance but fewer personal restrictions. Our commanders run us tight and they know we need to blow off steam. Turian ships have training rooms for exercise and combat sims, which granted; this ship has those too. We also had full contact sparring though, whatever lets people work of stress."

"You mean turian ships have crew members fighting each other before a mission?"

"It's supervised, of course. Nobody is going to risk an injury that interferes with the mission and it's a good way to settle grudges amicably."

She let out a sigh, "Keep talking Garrus, I like hearing the sound of your voice."

"Oookay…well…I remember right before one mission, we were about to hit a batarian pirate squad. Very risky. This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats. Nerves, mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring."

"She?" Shepard chuckled, "I assume you took her down gently."

"Actually, she and I were the top-ranked hand to hand specialists on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility. It was brutal. After nine rounds, the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the room."

"I would have bet on you."

"Yeah well, we ah…ended up holding a tie-breaker in her quarters. I had reach but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress I guess." _Spirits! Did I really just tell Jane that?_

Jane started tracing her fingers across his chest, "It sounds like you're carrying some tension too…maybe I could help you get rid of it."

_I couldn't have heard her right…_

"I…ah…didn't think you'd feel like sparring."

"Don't play coy Garrus…you **know** that's not what I meant."

She pushed herself up and slowly shifted her body until she was straddling him. Garrus could hardly believe what was happening. She brushed her lips across his mandible, "What if we just skipped to the tie-breaker? We could test your reach…and my flexibility."

Shepard heard a tiny gasp escape his mouth. She smiled and looked into his eyes, "What do you say?"

He slipped his hands up her thighs, "I never knew you had a weakness for men with scars."

She shivered at the feel of his warm hands on her, "I don't…I just have a weakness for you."

He was stunned by her words. _How long has she felt this way?_

He ran his hands further up her body until he got to her waist, "There's nobody in this galaxy I respect more than you, Jane. If we can find a way to make this work, then yeah…definitely."

Her eyes were beaming green and she had the biggest smile on her face.

_I made her happy…_ The thought made his heart rejoice.

She suddenly felt very weak and laid back down at his side, "I feel really tired…that pill…I don't…"

"Shh…it's okay Jane. Get some rest, you need it."

"Garrus…"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't do this mission without you."

"Sure you could. Not as stylishly of course," he said with a smirk.

Her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she could no longer fight it…

Garrus watched her sleep for a moment…

_Commander Jane Shepard, hero of the galaxy, wants me…__**me**__…_

He decided that she would be more comfortable sleeping in her own bed. He could sleep on her couch just to make sure she was okay as the effects of the pill wore off. He slowly maneuvered himself off the cot and went to pick Shepard up when he heard a loud voice approaching…

"Garrus, you big son of a bitch…let's go grab some drinks!" Jack said as she entered his quarters…to see him bending over Shepard…who was practically naked…

"I **knew** it! I knew the two of you were fuc…"

"No Jack! It's not what it looks like. Shepard came down here to hang out with me and then she passed out! Thanks to you by the way! She took one of those pills you gave her!"

"Looks like maybe she should've taken half a pill instead of a whole one."

"You think? Anyways, I'm going to move her up to her quarters and watch her for a little bit…make sure she's okay. What were in those pills, Jack?"

"Nothing dangerous."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Well, I'm gonna head out for some drinks then! Take care!" she said as she ran off.

"Jack!... Jack!...Damn it."

Garrus slowly picked Shepard up and cradled her soft body into his chest. He quickly took her to her quarters in hopes of avoiding anyone else that may have stayed on the ship.

He laid her down in her bed….her eyes opened…she reached out to grab his arm…he looked into her eyes…

"Please stay with me tonight Garrus."

"I'm not going anywhere Shepard, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No…in bed with me," she reached up to his neck and pulled his face down to hers, "please?"

"Jane, I…"

"I'm not talking about that…just sleep. I want to be held by you. It will help me relax…"

"Is that an order Commander?"

"Damn right it is."

He smiled and crawled into her bed. She quickly snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This just feels so right, doesn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah…it really does."

"Good night Garrus."

He nuzzled into her neck, "Good night Jane."


	11. Chapter 11

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 11:

Shepard woke up feeling very well rested. She hadn't slept that good in a very long time. She noticed a note on the pillow….

-  
_I didn't want to wake you but I thought it best to leave your quarters before the crew arrived._

A smile crossed her face. She stretched out her body and slowly got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom when she noticed something missing on the table…

_Where are my pills?_

Garrus stepped into Mordin's lab with a wadded up napkin in his hand.

"Good morning Mordin, I need you to give me a full analysis on these…and let's keep this between us for now. Let me know when you have the results."

Mordin nodded, "Will do Garrus."

It was 0530 and Shepard made her way to the galaxy map; figuring out their next move.

"Joker…why is the galaxy map locked down?"

"Two words…Illusive Man…he's waiting for you to conference in with him."

"Great…"

Shepard made her way to the briefing room. The Illusive Man informed her that a turian patrol had managed to disable a Collector ship and that they should take the opportunity to investigate.

"I'm on it."

Shepard entered the Collector ship, along with Garrus and Mordin.

Shepard could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as they walked further into the ship.

It seemed empty, Garrus felt on edge.

They came to a pile of human bodies…

"Why would the Collectors leave so many corpses here?" asked Garrus.

"Test subjects from control group," replied Mordin, "discarded after experiment was over."

"There are worse things than death," Shepard said, "like being a test subject for twisted aliens."

Shepard couldn't stare at the bodies any longer, "Let's keep moving."

They moved further into the ship and came across a control terminal with a life pod next to it. Inside the pod was a Collector.

"Were they experimenting on one of their own?" Garrus asked.

Shepard scrolled through the terminal, "Joker, I'm sending the information from this terminal your way, tell me if you can find out what they were up to."

"Data received, analyzing…the Collectors were running baseline genetic comparison between their species and humanity."

"What did they find out?"

"Holy shit…a quad-strand genetic structure. Only one race is known to have this…Protheans!"

"My God! The Protheans didn't vanish…they're just working for the Reapers now!"

"They are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic re-write. The Reapers have re-purposed them to suit their needs."

"They were turned into monsters and enslaved by the Reapers. Still, we have to stop them."

"No species should have to suffer through that," Garrus said.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out."

They continued into the ship, still no signs of life, it was getting very creepy.

"Shepard," Joker called on the comm, "I ran some more tests and you're not gonna believe this…this ship is the same ship that attacked the Normandy two years ago."

"The same ship dodging me for two years? Way beyond coincidence."

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back."

They eventually came upon a control panel on a platform.

"Where are the bodies of the Collector crew?" Garrus asked. "Careful, Shepard. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Shepard approached the control panel, "Let's see if we can find anything useful from their data banks."

Garrus saw something move in the corner of his eye…he looked over…feeling like something…someone…was on the ledge above.

"Shepard…I think we walked into a trap."

The platform powered up and they were lifted into the air!

As they rose, other platforms lifted up as well…Collectors were on them…

"Joker, find a way to override the systems!"

"Hostiles coming," Mordin said, "suggest we prepare."

They ducked behind the short walls of the platform, shooting at what Collectors they could see.

_Thank God for Garrus and his sniper rifle…_

"More in bound!" yelled Garrus.

More and more platforms were headed for them, as they connected together.

"Hurry it up Joker!" shouted Shepard.

They finally cleared out all the Collectors.

"We've regained control of the platform," Joker said, "and we found data that can help us pass through the Omega 4 relay."

"Thank God!"

"Yeah, and that turian distress signal…it was the Collectors luring us here."

"Figures."

"Something else, Commander…turian signals have a secondary encryption which was present but corrupted in the signal…no way Illusive Man thought it was genuine. He had to know it was a trap…why would he send us into a trap?"

"That son of a bitch…"

"Uh-oh Commander, the Collector ship is powering up…you've got to get out of there before their weapon systems come online! I'm not losing another Normandy! I'm sending you coordinates for shuttle extraction!"

"Come on, let's move!" yelled Shepard.

Once they were back on the Normandy and safely out of harm's way, Shepard went to commend Joker…

"Good job Joker, thanks for all your help with that data."

"Don't thank me…thank EDI – it was all her."

_Ah yes…EDI…_

EDI, Enhanced Defense Intelligence, the AI of the Normandy SR-2. Shepard didn't know how she felt about having an AI on board and thus far had been able to ignore her effectively. She remembered Joker not being fond of an AI helping him do his job but apparently he had warmed up…

_Traitor…_

"Uh…thanks EDI," she said reluctantly.

"You are welcome, Commander."

Joker had a huge grin on his face, "See? That wasn't so hard."

"I should have known it wasn't you…you sounded way too smart."

"Gee, thanks for that. Anyways, Illusive Man wants you to conference in."

"I don't want to talk to that bastard. He doesn't need a status report. I'm tired of being deceived by that jackass."

"Oops, it appears I lost his signal Commander."

Shepard smiled, "Thanks Joker."

"No problem."

Garrus was headed back to his quarters when Mordin pulled him aside.

"Must speak to you in my lab. Have results."

Garrus anxiously followed Mordin. As soon as the door to the lab was closed, Garrus spoke up…

"Are they dangerous?"

"Dangerous? No. Addictive? Very. Dependency probable by continued use. Causes mental and physical euphoria, sense of general well being, decrease negative emotion and behavior such as stress, anxiety fear and paranoia, increased sociability – urge to communicate with others, increased empathy and feelings of closeness with others, reduced insecurity and fear of emotional injury, decreased irritability, enhanced tactile sensations such as touching, hugging and intercourse."

"Jack takes these pills though…I haven't noticed her behavior to ever alternate to those extremes."

"Powerful biotic, burns most of the affects off, able to function, dependency avoided."

"But for someone like Shepard…"

"Problematic. Suggest taking half a pill and not very often."

"Right, thank you Mordin. One more thing….do the pills cause a person to be impaired mentally? Say or do things that…they may not mean?"

"No. Quite the opposite. More like truth serum. Pill causes subject to no longer fear consequences of what they do or say."

"Truth serum…" smiled Garrus, "Mordin, this stays between us. This conversation…these pills…it never happen."

"Understood."

Garrus headed for the elevator and found Shepard rounding the corner to join him. She had already switched out of her armor and into her normal uniform. She didn't like being in her armor any longer than she had to.

"Hey there," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he said back.

As the elevator door closed he reached out his hand for Shepard's waist and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for last night," she said.

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied as he ran his other hand through her hair. "Part of me still thinks we're crazy for even considering…blowing off steam. But I want to try it with you. I want a few moments that are just for us, before we throw ourselves into hell for the good of the galaxy."

"I want that too, Garrus. I want more than just a few moments though," she chuckled.

He chuckled back, "Glad to hear it. I'll do some research and figure out how to…you know."

"Yes, I know. I really don't think you need to do research though…it's much more fun to just…_explore_…" she reached up and kissed him…her tongue probing his mouth open to let her have full access…calling his tongue out to play with hers.

Garrus' grip on her waist tightened…pulling her as close to himself as he possibly could.

Just then they both realized that the elevator had come to a stop and the door was open…

"Oh my fucking God…" Jack said, "you two are so **busted** this time!"

"Jack! Keep it down!" whispered Shepard, "please…I'm begging you."

"Fine…but we're talking about this later!"

"Fine!"

Garrus and Shepard stepped out of the elevator and headed to his quarters. Shepard gave Jack a look of death as they walked past her. Jack held her ground with the biggest smile on her face.

Once inside the safety of Garrus' quarters, Shepard went to pick up right where they left off but Garrus had a perplexed look on his face.

"Garrus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…I never consider cross-species intercourse before…and damn, saying it that way doesn't help…now I feel dirty and clinical. I'm not…look, I know you can find something a little closer to home. Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes Garrus, I'm sure. I don't want something closer to home…I want **you**. You're the only person I've ever completely trusted."

"Okay. Well…it'll either be a night to remember or a horrible inter-species awkwardness thing. In which case fighting the Collectors will be a welcome distraction. So, you know, win either way."

Shepard laughed, "Relax…you're thinking too much. Garrus…if this…if I'm making you uncomfortable…"

"No Jane, you don't make me uncomfortable. Nervous…yes, but never uncomfortable. I'm not saying I've got a human fetish or anything but this isn't about that…this is about you and me."

"Oh."

He could see that the look in her eyes had changed…

"Jane…did I say something wrong?"

"Uhm, no…I guess not. It's just that…well…I find you attractive and I just hoped that…well...that you felt the same way about me. I don't want you to sleep with me because you respect me – I want you to want me like I want you. You drive me crazy, Garrus. I want to drive you crazy too…" she looked down at her feet, her cheeks were red.

"Jane…no…Spirits no…that came out all wrong," he hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "I've never been attracted to a human…until I met you. You **do** drive me crazy Jane. I've felt this attraction to you for awhile now, I just never acted on it because I assumed there was no way you could feel the same way."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Really. You have no idea how long I've been trying to keep myself under control. You have no idea what you've unleashed," his hands slid down her back…cupping her bottom.

"Well…I can't wait to find out…"

Her hands slid up the back side of his neck, playing underneath his fringe.

"Be careful Jane…now that I know how you feel…I'll have a much harder time controlling myself," he grazed his mandible by her cheek.

"Who said I wanted you to control yourself? I **want **you to lose control…"

"I don't know if you really want that…I don't think your body can handle that."

"Is that a challenge?" she pulled gently on his fringe.

He let out a moan and leaned in to kiss her. His tongue seeking past her lips…he slid his hands down her thighs and lifted her onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she groaned as her body made contact with his. The sound drove him wild…he slammed her back against the wall, breaking their kiss. He licked down the side of her neck…nipping gently at her flesh.

She let go of his fringe and moved her hands to her uniform…trying desperately to unbutton it…

"Jane…no…"

"Oh c'mon…look at how good we're doing on our own…no research needed…"

He let out a sigh as he did his best to gain back control of himself. He gently lowered her back to the ground.

"I want to Jane…believe me I do. I just want to do it right. I want it to be special and I don't want to be rushed…I'm taking my time with you."

His words sent a shiver up her spine, "Can't argue with that I guess."

"I think it might be a good idea for you to do some research too…get an idea of what you're in for."

The smirk on his face made her very curious.

"Okay, I will."

She reached up and kissed him.

"I better go talk to Jack before she loses her patience."

"Good idea."

"See you later."

"You can count on it."

Shepard entered Jack's quarters. Jack lit up as soon as she saw Shepard.

"You freaking sneak! I so knew it! How long has this been going on?"

"Actually Jack, it just started. It wasn't until last night that I told Garrus about my attraction to him. Come to find out he was feeling the same way about me."

"So…last night…did you two…"

"No! No, we did not. He wants to do research first about how it would work."

"Research? What is there to research? He's got a rod, you've got a hole, one goes in the other. How hard is that to understand? Is he a virgin or something?"

"No, it's just he's a turian, I'm human. Compatibility isn't a guarantee."

"Sure it is! I slept with a turian once and it was hot as hell!"

"You did? What was it like?"

"Best sex I've ever had. I like it rough and he was damn good. If it weren't for my healing abilities, I'd have some pretty decent scars to remember him by."

Shepard looked worried, "scars?"

"Oh yeah, turians like it rough! I had cuts on my hips, my legs, my arms…he bit my neck, my shoulder, my breast…it was one hell of a night!"

Shepard swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Jack noticed the panicked look that had formed on Shepard's face.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll take it like a champ and you'll love it."

Jack's words were not reassuring.

"Yeah, thanks. Okay, so are you satisfied with our talk?"

"For now…I'm gonna want updates," Jack smirked.

"Of course you will. Well, talk to you later."

"See ya."

Shepard locked the door to her quarters. She didn't want anyone interrupting her, access code or not. She sat down at her personal terminal. She searched for turian mating customs.

_Surely it can't be that way with all turians. They can't all be…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as images and videos flooded the screen. The rough behavior, the positions, the clawing, the biting, the snarls…

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

She quickly clicked off her terminal. It made sense that turians mated that way, their bodies were designed for that type of mating…hers was not. She now understood Garrus' apprehensions about how this would work between them. Would he be that rough with her? Garrus didn't seem like he would be a rough lover. Then she thought about it some more…how scared she was of him during the Sidonis mission; she never knew he could act that way. She thought about it even more…when Garrus picked her up and slammed her against the wall. It was hot…she enjoyed it…but was that just the beginning of even rougher things ahead?

_Maybe he __**does**__ have it in him…_

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't plan on doing anymore research either…it would just freak her out and if she freaked out…Garrus would freak out. She had to keep it together.

_Well…maybe just one more search…_

**Gentle turian mating...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 12:

Shepard was in the mess hall, eating her breakfast in silence. It had been a few days since she researched turian mating and the images were still hard to shake off. She had decided not to feel intimidated by them though. Garrus cared for her deeply and wouldn't do anything that she was not comfortable with. She trusted him and she knew that she could trust him in every aspect…including this. Humans and asaris mated with turians…they enjoyed it and they weren't tough ass biotics like Jack.

_I can do this! This is Garrus…I __**want**__ to do this!_

"Commander…"

Shepard jumped at the sound of a voice distracting her thoughts…it was Samara.

"I'm sorry Commander, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh it's fine, I was just spacing out. How are you?"

"Troubled. I must ask for your help. That is not easy for me."

"It's alright Samara, just tell me what you need."

"Remember that very dangerous person I was pursuing on Illium? Using the information you obtained, I have located her. She's been going by the name "Morinth". I would like to apprehend her, before she disappears again. She is a very dangerous woman who kills without mercy. She has a rare genetic disorder. When she mates with you, there is no gently melding of the nervous system. She over powers yours, burns it out, hemorrhages your brain. You end up a mindless shell, and soon after you are dead."

"Wow, she sounds incredibly dangerous."

"She confuses her victims, twists their feelings. They will do anything for her favor."

"Okay, we'll stop her. Give the coordinates to Joker."

"Thank you, Commander. There are no words to express what this means to me. There is one more thing…she is my daughter."

"Oh Samara, I cannot imagine what this is like for you. I'm so sorry."

"I don't want pity, Shepard. I do not accept it. My daughter's condition is my fault…and my redemption lies in killing her. Do not pity me, simply understand my situation. Help me find my long lost daughter…and kill her."

"We'll go find her."

Samara nodded and walked away.

_Well, this is shaping up to be a wonderful day…_

*****

Samara's daughter was on Omega. When they arrived, they learned that Morinth had just killed another victim. They had no time to lose. Samara had an idea of how to find Morinth; Shepard could act as bait and lure Morinth into a trap.

***

Shepard felt ridiculous in the outfit she had put together. She needed to look casual but sexy, she had to attract Morinth.

_Why can't she be attracted to a woman in uniform…_

She had on skin tight black leggings with black shiny heeled boots, paired with a form fitted top that had a plunging neck line. Shepard left little to the imagination.

She walked out of her quarters to join up with Samara and Garrus. As she approached them by the airlock she could see by the look on Garrus' face that she had picked the right outfit to attract someone.

Garrus may not have had a human fetish but seeing Shepard in that outfit…he definitely had a fetish for her.

"Well, do I look the part?" Shepard asked them.

"Indeed," replied Samara, "Morinth will definitely take notice of you."

"Good, let's get this over with."

As they approached the bar, Samara pulled Shepard to the side…

"You must go in alone…Morinth will be watching. Like any predator, she is cautious. You must peak her interest enough that she will approach you."

"Okay."

"No!" objected Garrus, "not alone…I will go in too. Morinth doesn't know me, she'd have no reason to think anything of it. I'll wait until you're inside and then go in a few minutes after you. I'll stay out of sight."

"That is acceptable," Samara said, "when you are face to face with her Shepard, you need to subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment. I'll follow discreetly and when you are alone, I'll spring the trap."

"Sounds like a plan," Shepard replied.

Samara continued, "Know this…until I get there, you are in great peril. She will be planning to inflict horrors on you. If you are not careful, you will want her to."

"Awesome…okay, so how can I spark her interest? Get her to notice me in the club?

"Courage or suicidal bravery could attract her. Show skill at working smoothly through a nightclub crowd. She will be intrigued."

"Fun."

"She'll want you the moment she sees you. The rest is just a matter of overpowering her caution."

"Alright then…let's get this started."

Shepard felt so out of place as she walked around the club…it didn't show though. She displayed confidence as she strutted through the crowd. She came by two turians chatting, the one turian noticed Shepard staring at them…

"Hey! What are you looking at?"

_Okay…suicidal bravery…here we go…_

"A pair of sad losers who think they're something and are about to find out they're not."

They both got up and walked towards Shepard…

"Who's going to show us this? You?" the one turian scoffed.

"Human thinks she's tough," replied the other.

"Tougher than you," Shepard replied.

The turian closest to her went to push her and she quickly batted his arm away then kicked him and finished with a punch that sent him to the ground. The other turian rushed in on Shepard…she quickly delivered a right hook across his face – sending him to the floor to join his friend.

_Sorry boys…_

Shepard calmly walked away.

Garrus entered the club and made his way to a booth in one of the darker corners. He scanned the room…looking for Shepard. He noticed two turians knocked out on the floor…

_Shepard's handy work no doubt._

He continued searching and found her…staring down a krogan at the bar…

_Spirits Jane…_

The krogan walked away and Shepard continued her stroll through the club. An asari stepped out from a dark corner as Shepard walked by…

"My name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here in the shadows…why don't you come sit with me?"

"Sure," she replied as she followed Morinth to the booth.

Morinth took a seat, "Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting to talk to. Some nights, there's just one person. Tonight, it's you. Why is that?"

"I've traveled all over the galaxy…I know what I like," she replied with cool confidence.

"It changes you, doesn't it?"

"Real travel means going to dangerous places."

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine."

"Yes, exactly."

"When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places."

"Violent places?"

"Violence is the surest expression of power."

"Violence is a means to an end. Power is that end."

"Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

"Lead the way," Shepard replied with a smile.

Garrus watched as Shepard got up and followed Morinth out of the nightclub. He waited a few moments before heading out as well.

*****

Shepard sat down on Morinth's couch…

Morinth slowly made her way over and sat closely to Shepard.

She caressed Shepard's face, "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want."

Morinth's eyes had changed, she was trying to control Shepard…

"Don't count on it," Shepard replied.

Morinth looked at her in shock, "But you…who are you? Oh, no…I see what's going on. The bitch found herself a little helper."

The apartment door opened and in walked Samara in full glow…

"Morinth!" she cried out as she used a biotic throw to send Morinth across the room.

"Mother…"

"Do not call me that," she said as she threw another biotic force.

"I can't choose to stop being your daughter. My only crime was being born with the gifts you gave me!"

She threw a biotic warp at Samara.

"Enough Morinth!"

The two were in a heated biotic war as Shepard sat on the couch…doing her best to remain calm and stay out of the line of fire. She noticed Garrus walk into the room. He looked at Shepard and signaled for her to run over to him. She quickly jumped off the couch and made her way to Garrus. He reached his hand out to her and pushed her behind him, keeping his gun fixed on Morinth incase the situation got out of hand.

Morinth cried out to Shepard, "I'm as strong as she is! Let me join you!"

Samara yelled out, "I am already sworn to help you, Shepard. Let us finish this!"

Shepard tapped Garrus shoulder, "Take Morinth out, wound shot, not kill."

Garrus fired a shot into Morinth's leg…she fell to the ground.

Samara advanced on her…Morinth scurried back until she hit the wall.

Samara grabbed her by the neck, "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." Her hand glowed brightly as she slammed it down into Morinth's face, quickly putting an end to her life.

Samara walked away from her daughter's body, "I'm ready to leave this place and get on with my life, Shepard. Are you ready to go as well?"

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about this?"

"Shepard, what do you think I will say? What can I say? I just killed the bravest and smartest of my daughters. There are no words. I will try another time. For now, show mercy on a broken old warrior and let us leave."

"Okay, let's go."

*****

Shepard had just set foot back on the Normandy when Tali frantically approached.

"Shepard! I just received a message from the Migrant Fleet…the Admiralty Board has accused me of treason! I'm scared Shepard…"

"Nobody who knows you could believe you'd betray your people, Tali."

"I don't know. They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute. But thanks, I appreciate your faith in me, Shepard."

"Is it because you're working with Cerberus?"

"I'm not working with Cerberus. I'm working with you. And I got leave to serve on the Normandy again. I have no idea what they're accusing me of. You'd think I would remember if I'd betrayed the Fleet!"

"What happens when a quarian is accused of treason?"

"There's a hearing, with members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges. My father is an admiral on the board. He'll have to recuse himself from judgment. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now. The punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back."

"That's not going to happen, Tali. Let's go find the flotilla."

"I was going to book passage on another ship. I didn't think there would be time for you to help. Thank you, Shepard."

"Of course, Tali. Give joker the coordinates. We'll head out now."

*****

After talking to Tali, Shepard decided it was a good time to make the rounds and check on all of her crew; see how they were doing and if they needed anything.

She entered Mordin's lab…

"Shepard, wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Medical matters. Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react differently to stress."

"Okay…"

"Sexual activity normal stress release between humans and turians. Still recommend caution. Warn of chaffing."

_Oh God…_

"I intend to be cautious Mordin. Garrus is very important to me though, so if you are trying to scare me of – it won't work."

"Of course…hormones. Come see me if you need ointment."

"Thanks…uhm, do you have any advice for me as a doctor?"

"Turians based on dextro-amino acids. Human ingestion of tissue could provoke allergic reaction. Anaphylactic shock possible."

"I had a sip of a turian drink once, it didn't cause any reaction. Could you run a test on me to see what my allergy levels are?"

"Good idea. Yes, I can do that. Would you like me to administer the test now?"

"Why not, let's get this over with."

"Also, will forward advice booklet to your quarters. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zone overviews. Can supply oils and ointments to reduce discomfort. Gave EDI electronic relationship demonstration vids to use as necessary."

"Wow, you are really thorough. Thank you Mordin."

"Enjoy yourself while possible, Shepard. Also, please tell Garrus to visit me for allergy testing as well."

Shepard chuckled, "Oh he's going to love that."

*****

Shepard entered the main battery…

"Hey you," she said as she approached Garrus, "guess what I just did?"

"What?"

"Had Mordin check my dextro-amino allergy levels. He wants to check your levo-amino allergy levels as well."

"Mordin? How did he find out?"

"I think we're a little more obvious than we think. I've been getting looks from some of the crew although none of them are brave enough to say anything. Pretty sure it's safe to say we're busted."

"And here I thought we were being discreet," he said with a smirk as he reached out to her; pulling her into his arms.

She reached up to kiss him, letting her hands trace the back of his neck…up to his fringe. He moaned softly in response…tightening his grip on her waist.

She pulled her lips away from him and looked into his eyes, "I did some research…and I had no idea how rough turians could be…"

Her voice was flirty but Garrus picked up a slight look of nervousness in her eyes.

He smiled, "Not what you expected?"

She chuckled, "I don't know what I expected. I just didn't think that it…I don't know. I guess Jack had sex with a turian once, best sex she's ever had. Lots of scratching and biting involved."

_She's nervous,_ Garrus thought, _the Great Commander Shepard…_

He was going to have fun with this…

"The best sex usually does," he slyly said.

_He's toying with me…_

"Oh really? Is that what I can expect from you?"

"Why? Nervous, Jane?"

"No, not really. I can handle that if you can handle human mating customs."

"And what is that?"

"Why don't you do your research and find out…look up S & M when you have a chance…"

_If he's going to toy with me, then I'm doing it back! Make him sweat a little!_

She tugged at his fringe one last time and kissed his mandible, "See ya later."

As soon the doors closed behind Jane, Garrus went to his terminal…

*****

Shepard finished her walkthrough of the ship and still had a couple of hours before they would arrive at the Migrant fleet's location. She headed to her quarters for a nice hot shower.

As she got herself ready for her shower, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Garrus researching what she told him to.

***knock knock knock***

She didn't even have to ask who it was, she already knew. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and opened the door…it was Garrus.

"Are you really into that?" he asked as he stepped into her quarters.

"Into what?"

"You know **exactly** what…"

"And what if I am?"

"You're bluffing."

"You sure about that?"

He walked closer to her, "I know you're tough…but I don't see you being that type of woman."

"Really…then what type of woman am I?"

He ran his hand up her arm and across her chest, "You need somebody to love you…not torture you. And you want someone you can love back. You beat enough people up on the battlefield, I highly doubt that level of aggression carries over into your intimate life. What is the human expression…making love…that's what I see in you. Although I'm sure I'll bring out some aggression in you as well."

He bent down towards her and nuzzled his face into her neck, nipping gently.

"I was just about to take a shower," she said, "care to join me?"

He raised his head to look at her…

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said as she dropped her towel, "we can call it research."

Garrus stepped back to look at her form…her long lean legs…strong hips…firm stomach…supple breasts…toned arms…smooth shoulders…that enticing neck…her warm face…her soft silky hair…

"Jane…you're beautiful."

He noticed her cheeks turning red and her eyes…they were green.

She turned around to walk to the shower, "Is that a yes then?"

Garrus took off his clothes as she started the shower.

She waited until the water was steaming hot before getting in. She could feel her heart beating faster as he entered the shower.

She spent a few moments staring at him…his muscle groups, his plating, his hip spurs…there was so much detail to his body…

She ran her hands down his torso, "You're the one that's beautiful."

She pressed her body against his and kissed his mouth feverishly…her hands traces the contours of his body…exploring how he felt. His hands traced down her back…barely grazing her with his talons.

Her body ached and her hips pressed against him…it didn't take long for her to feel something pressing back…pulsing against her…

She broke their kiss to look up at him…she smiled.

"You started this…what did you think was going to happen when you're pressing your naked body against me like that?"

She looked down to admire the throbbing member that had presented itself, "Well…look who's packing some serious heat?"

He chuckled, "Are you satisfied with your research so far?"

"Very."

She felt guilty for their current situation. Garrus had made it clear he wanted to wait for the right moment before they had sex and yet the shower had been her idea and now she caused this…

"I know you wanted to wait…but I need to remedy this," she said as she grabbed him, "we humans have **other** ways to pleasure each other that doesn't involve intercourse."

She knelt down before him…

"Jane, I don't know if…"

"Shhh…trust me, okay? Just relax and enjoy this."

She stared at the size of him…

_Can my mouth even fit around that?_

She let her hands take care of the base…while her mouth circled the top…

"Spirits Jane…" Garrus moaned.

A few minutes had passed and his head was growing light…the sensation of what she was doing was almost unbearable…he had never experienced anything like it. She didn't let up…she continued her pace…knowing that he was close.

She didn't have the test results back from Mordin yet but she figured she'd be fine since that turian drink didn't cause any problems…

She could feel his member tightening…he was right there…she picked up the pace…refusing to release him from her mouth…he groaned…she felt him pulsing inside her…she felt the warmth filling her mouth. Without thinking about it…she swallowed.

She stood back up and Garrus pulled her into his warm embrace, "Jane…that was amazing."

She smiled at him and quickly noticed his expression go from euphoric to panic…

"Jane, did you…uh…what did you do about the…"

The look in her eyes said it all.

"You swallowed it?"

"Garrus, don't worry…I'll be fine."

"You don't know that! You don't know what Mordin may have to say."

"I had that drink and I…"

"No," he interrupted, "one sip of a turian drink is not the same as what you just ingested. The dextro levels of the two are not even close."

"You worry too much. I enjoyed doing it and allergic reaction be damned…I would do it again."

The water was starting to get cold…

"I guess our fun is over," she said with a pout.

"For now," he replied as he nuzzled her forehead, "I had fun doing research with you."

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. As they were getting dressed, Shepard felt her lips going numb…

_Oh crap…_

She didn't want to alert Garrus, if he knew then he would **never** let her do that again and he would be leery of further sexual activity with her.

She felt her throat burning…her neck and face felt like they were swelling up…

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Garrus had finished getting dressed, "Thank you for that amazing shower, Jane."

"It was fun," she said shortly; hoping he couldn't hear the panic in her voice.

"I'm going to go prep for the mission…that is…if you want me to accompany you and Tali?"

"Of course I do, get to it."

He smiled and turned around to leave her quarters.

As soon as the door closed, she ran to the bathroom to see if there were any visible signs. So far, it was all internal…she looked fine on the outside.

She waited a few minutes before heading out of her room…

*****

She quickly made her way to Mordin's lab before anyone could talk to her.

"Mordin! I need your help."

In just the time it took her to get from her quarters to the lab, her face had swelled up. Mordin took one look at her and knew **exactly** what had taken place…

"Commander, I warned you not to ingest."

"I know! I know! It just sort of happened, okay? Just fix this! You can fix this, right?"

Mordin walked over to one of the medical lockers. He pulled out a syringe filled with a light blue liquid.

"This will reverse the affects," Mordin said as he injected Shepard's arm with the solution.

"Thank you Mordin. How long do I have to wait?"

"Give it at least 15 minutes. Your face will still be puffy but that will go away shortly after."

"Okay, I'll just wait here."

Mordin walked back over to his desk, "Test results are in, you are mildly allergic to dextro-amino acids."

"Mildly…pfff…okay."

"Shepard, what you're experiencing **is **mild."

"Oh…geez…I guess I'm lucky then."

"Very much so."

Shepard was already starting to feel better, "Mordin…would it be possible for you to make a formula that I could inject prior to…you know…that would protect my body from an allergic reaction?"

"Possible? Yes. Would take time to research."

"Do it then, please. While you're at it…can you make a formula for Garrus too?"

"Will see what I can do."

"Thank you. And Mordin…DO NOT mention this to Garrus. What happened here stays between the two of us."

"Understood Commander."


	13. Chapter 13

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 13:

Shepard left Mordin's lab and headed for the elevator. She needed to get suited up before they arrived at the Migrant fleet's location to speak to the Admiralty Board.

Jack was headed to the elevator as well. She caught eyes with Shepard…

Shepard's lips were still puffy and the fact that she was coming from the direction of Mordin's lab…Shepard could see Jack's mind at work.

Jack smirked, "Nice lips…what's your secret?"

"Shut up Jack."

"You didn't waste much time did you?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Please keep your voice down."

Jack proceeded to follow Shepard to the elevator.

"Well?" asked Jack, "you gonna give me the details? We had an agreement."

"Yes I know! We took a shower together and I…well, I caused a situation that I had to take care of."

"Wow Shepard, I'm impressed you were able to fit all of that in…"

"I wasn't."

"So how did you…oh…it was a collaborative effort, eh?"

Shepard blushed, "Yes."

"Nicely done! I assume it was anyways…did he **enjoy** himself?" Jack laughed. "By the look of your lips that was a stupid question to ask, he obviously did! Oh Garrus…his first encounter of…"

"Thank you Jack! Don't need to hear you explain what happened!"

Jack smiled big, "So what'd you think of all those ridges and grooves, huh? Human men don't stand a chance against a huge ridged turian co…"

"Geez Jack!"

Shepard's face was bright red. She loved how freely Jack spoke but sometimes the things Jack said were more than she could handle.

Jack let out a hearty laugh, "Okay okay, I'm done. "

"Jack, please don't say anything to Garrus about this. He doesn't know that I had a reaction and I don't want him to find out. "

"My lips are sealed. Wouldn't want to freak Garrus out and ruin your chances of experiencing sex with a turian!"

"I'm serious Jack. This isn't a request, it's an order from your Commander."

"Geez Shepard, I get it! Listen, you're the first person ever to play it straight with me and you bring out the best in me. I'm not going to do anything to mess that up."

"Thank you Jack. I've got to go get suited up for the mission. You can go with us if you'd like. Tali could use the moral support."

"Sure! I'll go get ready."

*****

The Normandy approached the Migrant fleet and requested permission to dock with the ship called Rayya.

The traffic controller responded, "Our system has your ship flagged as Cerberus. Verify."

Tali spoke, "After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"Permission granted. Welcome home."

"We'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17."

Shepard and her squad were greeted by Captain Kar'Danna.

Tali rushed up to him, "Captain, do you have any idea what's going on? Why am I being charged with treason?"

"They're charging you with bringing active geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project."

"That's insane! I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces."

Shepard looked a little shocked, "You sent geth materials back to the Migrant Fleet?"

"Yes. My father was working on a project. He needed the materials. I checked everything, I was careful to not send anything that was not permanently inactive."

Captain Kar'Danna spoke, "Technically, I'm under orders to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali…you're confined to this ship until this trial is over."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Tali.

"Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing is being held in the garden plaza. Good luck."

They made their way to the plaza, stopping along the way to speak with a quarian named Shala'Raan.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," she said, "I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long."

Tali reached out to hug her, "Auntie Raan! Shepard, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's. Wait…Raan, you called me "vas Normandy."

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

Shepard spoke, "You're an admiral. Does that mean you're one of the judges?"

"I'm afraid not. My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself."

"I imagine Father had to do the same," Tali said.

"You'll see inside, Tali. For my part, I moderate and ensure that the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment."

"I guess we should get started," said Shepard, "does Tali have a defense counselor, someone who speaks for her side?"

"Indeed she does…Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now, recognized by quarian law. An accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain."

Tali looked at Shepard, "So, er…you would actually speak for my defense."

"I'll do everything in my power to help you, Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard. I could not ask for a better counselor."

Shala'Raan spoke, "Our legal rules are simple. There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about. Present the truth as best you can. It will have to be enough. Now come, I promised that I would not delay you.

They followed Shala'Raan to the panel of judges. A crowd of quarians followed to stand by and watch the hearing.

Shala took her place above the three judges, "This conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai. The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason. Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Shepard stepped forward, "If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart, she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side today."

One of the judges, Admiral Koris, spoke out, "Nobody has been forbidden from anything! It is a simple…"

Admiral Gerrel, another judge, interrupted, "Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent! The human is right!"

"Admirals please," Shala said, "Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated. Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

Shepard responded, "How could Tali have brought geth to the Fleet while serving on the Normandy?"

The third judge, Admiral Xen, spoke, "To clarify, Shepard, Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire units – only parts that could spontaneously reactivate."

Tali replied, "But I would never send active geth to the Fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless."

"Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!" yelled Admiral Koris.

Tali was shocked, "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei…your father included," replied Admiral Gerrel.

"What? Oh, Keelah…"cried Tali.

"I appreciate the need for this trial, Admirals," said Shepard, "but right now our first concern must be the safety of the Migrant Fleet. The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary."

"Thank you," replied Shala, "quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success."

"Shepard," Tali pleaded, "we have to take back the Alarei!"

Admiral Koris spoke up, "The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…"

"I'm looking for my father, you bosh'tet!" yelled Tali.

"With your permission Admirals, I would like to take a crew on the Alarei."

"Agreed," said Admiral Gerrel. "And if you die on this worthy mission, Tali, we will see that your name is cleared of these charges."

Admiral Koris looked at Gerrel, "We can discuss that later."

_Geez, what a prick!_

"Then it is decided," said Shala. "You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action.

The meeting was concluded. Shepard and her crew headed for the docking hangar. The shuttle guard unlocked the shuttle for them and they headed out…

They docked with the Alarei and headed in. They were greeted by the gun blasts of geth troopers as they entered the first room…soon geth hunters entered the room as well.

_Here we go…_

Between Jack's biotics, Garrus' sniping and Tali's handiness with a shotgun…they were making their way through the geth pretty fast. They made it through a few more rooms and saw a deactivated geth on a table…

"This is one of the storage units I sent to Father," said Tali. "Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn't recognize. I got this on Haestrom."

"What made a part worth sending to your Father?" asked Shepard.

"It had to be in working order. Something that could be analyzed and integrated into other technology. Anything new had priority; technology the geth had developed themselves, signs of modification, clues to their thinking."

"How did you get these things to your father?" Garrus asked.

"Sometimes I left packages at secure drops in civilized areas. Someone on Pilgrimage would see that it was shipped home. For very valuable finds, I'd signal home, and Father would send a small ship."

"Haestrom was a war zone," said Shepard. "How did you salvage gear in the middle of all that?"

"These suits have more pockets than you'd think. Quarians have learned how to salvage whatever we can whenever we can. We repair what most people would throw away. Hundreds of the ships in our fleet were salvaged wrecks, either found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing."

Tali looked at the geth on the table, "Shepard, I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair. I don't know which possibility is worse: that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that Father actually did all this."

"Let's keep moving, see what else we can find," said Shepard.

They fought their way through more geth troopers and hunters before making their way to a back room…there was a wall console…

"This console might have something," said Tali. "Most of the data is corrupted, but a few bits are left."

Tali scanned through the information, "They were performing experiments on geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome geth resistance to reprogramming."

"What kind of tests was your father running?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. Father just told me to send back any geth technology I could find that wasn't a direct danger to the Fleet. I suspected he might be testing weapons, but I thought he was just working on new ways to bypass shields or armor."

"Do you think testing weapons on the geth was right?" scolded Garrus.

"It's not testing weapons on prisoners, Garrus!" snapped Tali. "I only sent Father parts. Even if he assembled them, they wouldn't be sapient. You saw what Saren and Sovereign did with the geth. Any research that gives us an advantage is important."

"We should keep moving," Shepard said.

"Jack! Tali! Take the right! Garrus! You're with me…we'll take the left!"

They fought their way down the stairs and took out all the geth in the room below.

The continued on...eventually reaching the body of a dead quarian laying in the middle of their path…

"Father!" yelled Tali and she dropped to her knees. "No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't…they're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't."

Shepard reached out to touch Tali's shoulder, "Let's finish this...it's what he would have wanted."

"I don't care what he would have wanted! I wanted a father who cared about me more than his war effort. I wanted a father who'd take the sick-leave time and let me see his face without a helmet in the way. Instead, I got orders, and this, and a panel of admirals who think I'm a traitor. Those were my father's gifts to me."

"Tali, you know that's not true...you know your father loved you. We can leave if this is too much for you…"

"No, someone in this family needs to stop walking away. He had to know I'd come. Maybe he left a message."

Tali checked her father's comm…a hologram of him came up…

_"Tali, if you are listening, then I am dead. The geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI process from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen see the data. They must…"_

The transmission ended.

"Thanks, Dad," Tali got up and looked at Shepard," let's finish this!"

The next room held a geth prime with hunters backing him...

_Of course…_

"Let's make this quick!" shouted Shepard. "Jack! Focus on the hunters. Tali! Support Jack. Garrus! Take down that prime's shields...I'll handle the rest."

They took out the geth and made their way to the console in the back of the room.

Tali approached the console, "This system is linked to the main hub Father mentioned. Disabling it shut down any geth we missed. It looks like some of the recordings remained intact. They'll tell us how this happened, what Father did."

"Okay," said Shepard, "let's listen to the recording."

It was Tali's father speaking to a scientist and a reseacher…

_Rael'Zorah: Do we have enough parts to bring more online?_

Scientist: Yes. The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network.

Researcher: We're nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe.

Rael'Zorah: No. We're too close. I promised to build my daughter a house on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue.

Scientist: We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material.

Rael'Zorah: Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be.

  
The video ended.

Shepard looked at Tali, "Your father wanted to keep his promise to you…he loved you."

"He broke our most sacred laws. Laws that predate our flight from the homeworld! Everything here is his fault. I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this…when this comes up in the trial, they'll…we can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"But Tali…you heard him say he didn't want you to be caught in the politics."

"You don't understand, Shepard. They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He'd be a traitor to our people, held up for children as a monster in a cautionary tale! I can't let all the good he did be destroyed for this, Shepard."

"We're not going to decide anything here. Let's see what the admirals say once we get back. Let's move out."

*****

The hearing was already underway then they arrived back on the Rayya.

They heard Shala'Raan speaking as they entered the plaza…

"Very well. Is the Admiralty Board prepared to render judgment?"

The crowd of quarians took notice of Shepard and her crew approaching.

"Sorry we're late," said Tali.

"Wow, you didn't waste much time before declaring us dead," Shepard said.

Admiral Gerrel spoke, "We apologize, Shepard. Your success in taking back the Alarei is…very unexpected.

"But also very welcome," Shala'Raan said.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy saved the Alarei," said Shepard. "I hope this proves her loyalty to the quarian people."

"Her loyalty was never in doubt," said Koris, "only her judgment."

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?" asked Admiral Gerrel.

Shepard and Tali looked at one another…Shepard approached the board…

"Shepard...please…" begged Tali.

"Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?" asked Shala.

"Tali helped me defeat Saren and the geth at the Citadel. That should be all the evidence you need.

Koris spoke, "I fail to see what relevance…"

"You're not really interested in Tali, are you?" interrupted Shepard. "This trial isn't about her. It's about the geth."

"This hearing has nothing to do with the geth!" shouted Koris.

"You want people to sympathize with them! Han'Gerrel wants to go to war! None of you care about Tali! She knows more about the geth than any other quarian alive. You should be listening to her, not putting her on trial!"

Garrus, Jack and Tali all looked at Shepard in awe…the passion in her words…

Shepard wasn't finished, "Tali'Zorah saved the Citadel! She saved the Alarei! She showed the galaxy the value of the quarian people. I can't think of stronger evidence than that."

There were whispers throughout the crowd…

Shala spoke, "Are the admirals prepared to render judgment?"

The admirals looked at each other…they brought up their comms and typed in their decisions.

Shala received the results on her console, "Tali'Zorah, in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges. Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people. This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai."

They were making their way back to the Normandy…

"I can't believe you pulled that off," said Tali. "What you said…I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when…thank you,"

Shepard grinned, "We can still go back in and get you exiled, if you want."

Tali laughed, "Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this. It's fun watching you shout."

Shepard chuckled, "Come one Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Let's get back to our ship."

*****

Shepard approached Joker, "Set a course for the Citadel, we need to pick up supplies."

"You got it, Commander."

Shepard talked to the ship's cook to get a list of what he needed, she talked to engineering to see what they could use and she talked to Dr. Chakwas and Mordin to make sure they stocked up on supplies while on the Citadel.

Shepard was tired and figured she would use her free time to take a nap. It had been a very long day; first Samara's mission, then traveling to the Migrant Fleet, her encounter with Garrus followed by the allergic reaction…docking at the Citadel that evening would be her last objective of the day. She wondered if the serum Mordin injected her with had anything to do with why she felt unusually tired. She didn't have the mental energy to think about it though.

She entered her quarters and made her way to the bed. She stripped down to her skivvies and crawled into bed. She heard the door to her quarters swoosh open…only one other person besides herself had the code…she smiled.

Garrus took a seat on her bed, "Today prove to be too much for you?"

She chuckled, "No, I've just found myself oddly tired today. Thought I would try to get a nap in before we got to the Citadel."

He caressed her face, "You did a wonderful thing for Tali today…and for Samara. You're always looking out for all of us. You truly are amazing, Jane. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else…who's going to take care of you?"

"Are you offering yourself up for the task?"

"I don't see it as a task, Jane. I **want** to take care of you."

"That sounds really nice, Garrus. It's been so long since I've had anyone special in my life. I'm so glad that I have you."

She could barely keep her eyes open…she was so tired and Garrus could see that.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked her.

She reached for his arm, "That's a silly question."

She pulled at him, leading him to climb into her bed…Garrus stopped her.

"I think it'd be more comfortable for both of us if I took this armor off first," he said with a smile.

"Yes, that'd probably be best."

He took off his armor and got into bed with her…cuddling her into his body. He was so warm…made her feel so safe…a feeling that had become foreign to her in her current line of work.

He nuzzled her shoulder, "By the way…Mordin got back to me with my test results."

Shepard tensed, "And?"

"And…I'm moderately allergic to you," he chuckled.

"But, you've had no reaction from kissing me…"

"I wondered that too. Mordin said that the levo-amino acids have to be in a more concentrated form…like…you know. Just like you could have a sip of my drink and be fine but have an allergic reaction from something with higher concentrated levels…"

_Crap…_

"How did you find out?"

"You mean besides the panic in your voice as I was leaving your quarters after our shower?"

_He did pick up on that…_

"Yes, besides that."

"When Mordin was going over my test results, he left his console open…I scanned the notes that were displayed on the screen…he had the case notes open about you."

"Oh, I see…sneaky turian. Well, I'm fine and like I said before…I don't care about having an allergic reaction…I would do it again. And before you object…I'll have you know I've got Mordin researching the creation of specialized serums; one for you and one for me. A solution that we can inject prior to contact that will ward off any sort of allergic reaction. I have faith that Mordin will come up with something. I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

"That's a smart idea, Jane. I hope he comes up with something. If you reacted like that with mild allergy levels…then I wonder what would happen to someone with a moderate allergy level."

"So until then…kisses and cuddling it is," she said as she snuggled in closer to his body.

She let out a long soft yawn.

He tightened his hold on her, "Get some rest, Jane. You need it."

He kissed her shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of her tucked into his embrace.

Within minutes, they had both fallen asleep. The Commander and her loyal turian…enjoying a moment of peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 14:

They arrived at the Citadel at 1700. Shepard could hear her crew members talking about their plans for the evening. Jacob had offered to pick up the list of ingredients the cook needed, and Tali volunteered to get the parts that engineering was asking for; leaving Shepard with no tasks for the evening.

Mordin approached Shepard, "Commander, must speak to you, in private."

"Okay, lead the way," she said as she followed him back to his lab. "What's up Mordin?"

"Created viable solution for you, one for Garrus as well. Should be able to get supplies needed on the Citadel. Could have serums created within a few hours."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Awesome Mordin! I knew you could do it! Well, get on it! I'm going to go take care of some stuff…let me know when they're ready! Oh, Mordin…I could just hug you!"

"Not necessary Commander."

She chuckled, "Alright, see you in a little bit. Thank you Mordin! You're the best!"

She scurried away to her quarters, packing a bag for the night. She didn't plan on staying on the ship that night. She pulled up her terminal…she looked up the Nova Hotel & Suites; the fanciest hotel on the Citadel.

_Oh yes, I'd like the grand suite please._

She booked the room, she felt her heart flutter…tonight was the night.

She logged out of the Normandy and ventured off to do some shopping. She stopped by Stelliana's lingerie store. She kept her head down…hoping no one would notice who she was. That was the last thing she needed on the news. She quickly zoomed in on a piece she liked…it was blue…a shade of blue that reminded her of Garrus' clan marks. It was a silky material…strapless…corset style one piece…thong back...

_Oh my…_

Shepard could feel herself blushing…but if seeing it on the hanger made her react this way…then she couldn't wait to see what Garrus' reaction would be.

_Sold!_

She headed to the register, quickly paid for the merchandise and headed out.

*****

She checked into the hotel and took the elevator to the top floor. She entered the room…heated marble flooring…a plush couch and chair with a enclosed fish tank glass table…floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Citadel…transits passing a few levels below…

The bathroom was on the right hand side…it looked very spacious…she could see that there was not only a double headed shower in there but an oversized jetted tub.

She ventured further into the room…around the corner on the right was a huge bed...the main location of the events that would take place that night.

Shepard's comm blinked with an incoming call, "This is Shepard."

"It's Mordin, Commander. The serums are complete."

"Already? Geez that was fast. Way to go!"

"Can bring them to you if you would like. What is your location?"

"Nova Hotel & Suites. Room 1079."

"On my way."

Shepard ended the call and typed up a message…

*****

Garrus finished his calibrations and was headed up to Shepard's quarters to see her. His comm blinked that he had a message…

_Nova Hotel & Suites. Room 1079. I'll be waiting…_

-Jane  


Garrus hurried back to his quarters, packed an overnight bag and headed out.

*****

"Thanks again, Mordin," Shepard said as she closed the door. She stashed the serums in her bag and headed for the shower. She tried to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach by washing her hair…shaving…she felt so giddy…she couldn't help it.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off, then proceeded to dry her hair. She reached into the little pink bag that was on the counter and pulled out the blue lingerie she had purchased.

She slipped on the snug piece of fabric…it hugged every curve…her chest felt like to was going to pop out.

***knock knock knock***

Her heart felt like it jumped into her throat. She skipped to the door and reminded herself to calm down before she opened the door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door...Garrus' mandibles flared as he caught sight of her…

Her soft hair framing her beautiful face…her chest boldly saying hello…the blue silky fabric that hugged her body…accentuating her every curve…her beautiful legs…

"Come on in," she said as she swung around…exposing her backside…

_Oh spirits…_

"Hey, I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante's salary," he said; extending the wine to her.

"That was very sweet of you. Thank you," she said as she took the wine from him. She walked over to a table and set the wine down. She turned on the music system to set the mood…she walked over to the couch and took a seat.

Garrus walked over and sat down next to her, "If you were turian, I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So…your, uh, hair looks good and your waist is…very supportive. Hopefully that's not offensive in human culture. Crap, I knew I should have watched more vids. Throw me a line here, Jane."

She chuckled, "Whoa! Consider me seduced, smooth talker. Just shut up and stop worrying. You don't need to study more vids and you don't need to worry about offending me. You just need to relax."

"I just…I've seen so many things go wrong, Jane. My work at C-Sec, everything that happened on Omega…I just want something to go right. Just once. Just…"

She reached her hand up to caress the bandaged side of his face, "Tonight is going to be wonderful…a night to remember."

He caressed her arm and nuzzled her forehead, "Want me to pour you some wine?'

"Yes, please," she replied.

As he got up to get some wine, Shepard got up to get something out of her bag.

She pulled out two syringes…one was light blue (hers) and the other was light green (his).

She walked over to Garrus who was holding her glass of wine.

"Trade ya," she said; handing him the syringe and taking the glass of wine in return.

She took a sip of her wine before setting it down so she could inject her serum.

She threw away the empty syringe, "You haven't said anything about my outfit yet…"

He chuckled, "I like it…no, I **love** it. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, Jane. I can't believe that I'm here with you right now…it feels surreal."

She brushed her body against his…rising on her tip toes to reach up for a kiss.

His mouth was warm against her lips as she pried open his mouth with her tongue…searching for his. His tongue was rough but not unpleasant. In fact, Shepard found herself thinking about how it would feel on other areas…she would find out soon enough. The thought of things to come excited her…she let out a soft moan. His mandibles fluttered in response. His tongue traced along hers…he slid his hands up her back…the fabric she was wearing was silky…it reminded him of the feeling he got when running his hands through her hair.

She traced her fingers up his neck…his skin felt warm and smooth with little rough patches speckled throughout. She reached up for his fringe…

He broke their kiss…his tongue traveled down her neck…to her chest…she threw her head back in response…gripping his fringe. Before he could go any further, Shepard pulled away from him.

"Take your shirt off," she commanded, "I want to feel you against me."

He quickly complied and pulled her back into him…the feeling on his warm chest against her…his warm arms embracing her…she ran her hands down his abdomen…across the intricate plating that covered him. He shuddered under her touch…her soft hands trailing down his body…

He slid his hands down the back of her thighs…firmly gripping her and pulling her onto him…instinctively her legs were around his waist…settling on his hip spurs.

_Dang, those are handy!_

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him down the side of his neck…gently biting him along the way.

He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down. He stepped back to look at her…this beautiful woman…Commander Shepard…was laying on the bed in front of him…waiting for him…the blue lingerie brought out the color of her skin…she was glowing…her hair was splayed all around her; framing her face…she was perfect…and she was his.

He could feel his plates shifting…but he wasn't ready for that yet. He would be taking his time to explore the gorgeous creature that lay before him.

He knelt down on the bed…sliding his hands slowly up her smooth thighs…his hands stopped when they reached the lingerie.

He tugged gently at the fabric, "Take it off."

His words sent a shiver up her spine…she sat herself up and fumbled her fingers at her back…desperately seeking a way out of the silky fabric that bound her.

Once undone, she laid back down and shimmied the lingerie down her body…exposing herself little by little to the turian knelt before her.

She tossed the lingerie to the side…her eyes were beaming green and wild with passion. The look in her eyes was primal…his plates shifted some more.

_Not yet!_

He knew it wouldn't be much longer before his plates ignored his mental commands and fully shifted. He stood up and removed his pants to prevent the uncomfortable tightness if he was unsheathed with his pants still on.

Once they were removed, he knelt back on the bed and leaned over her body…bringing his mouth down to her breasts…he hadn't had a chance to enjoy them last time…he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

He slid his tongue across her breasts…lapping at her nipples…she arched her back and groaned…his rough tongue felt so good…just like she suspected it would. She grabbed his fringe…pulling his face closer…her body begging for more.

Breasts were a new thing for Garrus. He was intrigued by them and from what he could tell…Shepard was blessed with a nice pair. They were sexual in nature but also served a purpose…he found this fascinating. He had done his research and knew just how sensitive they were. He planned to drive her wild that night…

He trailed his tongue down her torso…nipping her gently…down to her hips…he arrived at her glistening center…he had done his research about that too…

"Oh God," she responded, as he licked at her folds. His rough tongue felt amazing…she gently bucked her hip towards him in response…her grip on his fringe tightening.

The scent of her arousal was driving him mad…his plates fully shifted…exposing his throbbing member; he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. His tongue swirled against her clit…she shuddered in response…

"Garrus…please…I want to feel you…please…" she was pulling at him…bringing him face to face with her.

The burning look in her eyes…she was rubbing herself against his throbbing member…he slid into her slowly…allowing her time to adjust before pressing in further. He watched her facial expressions as he slid further into her…her brow furrowed…eyes closed…biting her lip…digging her nails into his back…it took everything he had to be gentle with her at that moment.

The feeling of being in her…she was tight…soft…slick…the walls pulsing every so often in response to the physical sensations he was giving her. He began a slow thrust…her body shivered in response.

He licked the side of her neck and he continued to gently thrust back and forth. Her walls tightened against him…he could feel her getting wetter. The feeling of this soft, smooth, warm, beautiful human wrapped around him…holding him tightly…it was better than anything he had every felt.

"Spirits Jane…you feel so good," he groaned.

He felt her walls tighten in response to his words…he started thrusting faster…harder...

He nuzzled her forehead, "Tell me if it gets to be too much for you and I'll stop."

There was nothing he could do that would make her want him to stop.

"I'm not made of glass…don't hold back…please…" she begged.

He thrust harder…faster…deeper…her nails dragging down his back…her thighs pressing harder against him…

"Don't stop," she pleaded, "please don't stop…oh…"

The way his ridges hit the inside of her…it was nothing like she could have imagined…he was better than any fantasy.

Her heart was racing…her body sweating…her face beaming with pleasure…he could tell she was close…

He drove into her harder…keeping his eyes focused on her face…seeing the pleasure he was bringing her…he was close…

Her whole body tightened around him, "Yes…like that…don't stop…oh God…Garrus…yes…"

He felt her walls spasm against him and she screamed out in ecstasy…sending him over the edge…

He thrust harder…deeper…faster...he growled and then she felt him pulsing inside her…filling her…he gently thrust a few more times before sliding out and laying down beside her.

She cuddled against his chest…she could feel his heart beating…his breathing returning to normal…

She trailed her fingers up and down his chest…she couldn't believe how happy she felt in that moment.

"So Garrus…from what I understand…turians have quite the stamina," she cooed.

He chuckled, "Yes…and?"

"Well, does that mean we'll be…"

"I'm nowhere near done, Jane," he interrupted…knowing exactly where she was going with it.

"Good," she replied, "because there's so much more I want to do tonight."

"Really? You planning on challenging my stamina, Jane?" he said with a smile.

"I told you….tonight will be a night to remember."

She crawled on top of him…straddling him…while she kissed down his neck…to his chest…his hands gripping her hips…she could feel his plates shifting underneath her.

"Already?" she said with a grin.

"I can't help it…it's your fault…maybe if you weren't so irresistible…" his hands traced up her abdomen…cupping her breasts.

She moaned and rocked her hips…grinding herself against his plates. She felt him shift…she held herself firmly in position…she continued to rock back and forth…calling him out to play…one more grind and his aching member thrust forward…impaling her onto him…she gasped as her head fell back in response...her back arched…she slowly began to move…up and down his length.

He slid one hand to her hip…firmly taking hold. The other hand slid to the back of her shoulder…pulling her closer to him. Her breasts grazed his face as she bounced back and forth…picking up her pace. The feeling of her slick walls…sliding up and down…he didn't know how much longer he could last. Both his hands were firmly on her hips now…feeling her movements…his grip tightened…causing his talons to slightly dig into her. She whimpered…

He quickly withdrew his hands, "Spirits Jane! I'm sorry…"

She reached for his hands and guided them back to her hips, "It's alright Garrus…I like it."

She liked it…his primal instincts were starting to come through and she was loving it…

He gently dug his talons back into her…keeping a firm grip on her and she rode him. He fought the urge to buck against her…but his need to thrust was growing urgent.

She stopped moving and looked in his eyes, "There was one position I noticed in my research that seemed to be the most popular to your species."

She slid off of him and crawled over to the other side of the bed…she presented herself on all fours...

The sight of Shepard in a submissive position brought out his primal instincts…he snarled and quickly moved himself into position behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't hold back this time…show me what a turian can do."

_Spirits, does she know what she's asking for?_

He gripped her hips and slid into her…thrusting at a steady but easy pace…

"I told you not to hold back," she said.

_She's asking for it…_

Garrus sped up to a relentless pace…driving himself as hard and deep as he could…his talons dug deep into her hips…blood was seeping out…

"That's it…," she moaned, "more Garrus...more!"

He pound into her harder…she really was challenging his stamina. He didn't let up…he continued the cruel pace he had set…unsure how Shepard was able to endure it…but she wasn't enduring; she was enjoying. He felt her walls tighten against him…she was close…he thrust faster…

She screamed out as Garrus felt her walls spasm against him…giving him the final push into his own release…his warmth spilling into her…a few more shallow thrusts and he retreated from her.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back with him as he fell onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, "You really are out to test my stamina."

She chuckled, "And you don't disappoint Vakarian."

They held each other for a moment…listening to the transits driving by outside their window…

"Garrus, tonight has been amazing…everything has gone so wonderfully. I half expected this to be kinda awkward but…it just all came together…we fit perfectly…our chemistry just…I'm so happy right now."

"I'm glad you're happy, Jane. Tonight has been…there are no words that come to mind to explain how I feel right now."

The way their bodies fit together…it was so natural…so perfect…as if they were meant to be.

She yawned and stretched out her limbs.

"Tired already?" he mocked.

"Just a power nap…that's all I need."

Her eyes grew heavy…she nestled into his chest. He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms…a completely euphoric look on her face. He felt a surging sense of pride overwhelm him…he was the reason she looked so happy…so relaxed…so satisfied.

He felt sleep taking over him…he breathed in her scent as his eyes started to close. Having Shepard in his arms made sleeping so much better…he knew that he would never get another good night's rest without her by his side. He was becoming more dependent on her in every way. She was essential for his happiness…he nuzzled into her neck…never wanting to let her go. He could never lose her again…never let anything happen to her…he needed her more than anything.

Soon he had fallen asleep with Jane securely in his arms…and for a moment…the world seemed peaceful.

*****

She woke up to the feeling of Garrus stroking her arm…

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning? I was only supposed to take a power nap," she pouted.

"There, there, we still have a few hours before check out and I was thinking that shower looked pretty nice…"

"Oooh, I like the way you think."

"I'll go get it started."

He nuzzled her cheek before getting up and heading for the shower…Shepard stared at the sexy turian as he walked away…she had bedded him…the thought made her smile.

She heard the water turn on and she got herself out of bed. She stretched out her body and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door to the shower. Garrus had turned on both the shower heads.

"What a gentlemen," she said as she stood under the spout opposite of Garrus.

She looked at the beautiful form in front of her…water trickling down his body…she felt her body tingling…she had to have him.

The look on her face…he knew what she was thinking…he reached out his hand to her…inviting her to him.

She stepped over to him…he hand tracing down her side…she pressed her naked body against his…water cascaded down on them.

She caressed his face and gently kissed him. The way she kissed him this time was different…it was softer…it felt like there was unspoken emotion behind it…like there was a deeper meaning other than lust to this kiss…

He stroked her back…relishing in the kiss that she was bestowing on him.

Her hands were stroking his sides…her hips pressing in on him…her breasts firm against his chest…she kissed his mandible…down to his neck…biting him hard…he growled in response…his talons digging into her side.

_Wait…how long does that serum last?_

Garrus picked up on her distraction," What's wrong?"

"I…uh…didn't think to ask Mordin how long the serum lasts. I was so excited that the thought slipped my mind. He didn't have time to make more than one vile for each of us for the evening."

Disappointment washed over her face…Garrus reached up to caress her cheek...

"Jane, I had an amazing time with you last night."

"I did too, Garrus. And for the record…BEST sex ever. I think you've ruined human men for me."

He chuckled, "Pretty sure you've ruined me for my own species as well."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck…he bent down to nuzzle her forehead.

"I guess we better get ready and head back to the Normandy. We're scheduled to ship out in a couple of hours," she said as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I hope Mordin has more serums made up by tonight," he said," because now that I've had you…I won't be able to get enough."

*****

They got ready, packed their bags and checked out of the hotel.

They were making their way back to the ship as Shepard felt many eyes on her and Garrus…the sound of whispers.

Shepard wrapped her arm around his…boldly walking on. She was proud to be with Garrus…with a turian. He meant everything to her and she wasn't ashamed for the galaxy to see that.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" yelled Jack as she caught up to them. She noticed the hold Shepard proudly held on Garrus' arm…

"So I guess it's not a secret anymore?" she asked Shepard.

"I don't think it ever really was a secret. I don't think I did a very good job of hiding my feelings."

"Yeah well, I think it's awesome," said Jack.

"Thanks," Shepard replied.

"So…I need to talk to you about something…when you've got a minute."

"Of course, Jack. Let's get back to the ship and we'll talk."


	15. Chapter 15

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 15:

Shepard led Jack to the briefing room…

"Okay Jack, what's going on?"

"I've got thoughts like little bugs crawling in and out of my head. I can't stop them. I couldn't sleep at all last night. You know I've got a history with Cerberus…do you know how far back it goes?"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say. What's bothering you, Jack?"

"Your _pal_, the Illusive Man, I've never seen him before but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base. They did experiments, drugged me, tortured me….whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super biotic. The doctors…the kids…every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

"That's terrible, Jack, I'm so sorry. Are you absolutely certain that it was Cerberus running the facility?"

"I was a kid, but I wasn't dumb. I know how to listen and it was Cerberus – I don't care how far down the chain it was. They thought they were so clever. Turns out if you mess with someone's head enough - you can turn a scared little kid into an all powerful bitch. Fucking idiots."

"Geez Jack…I had no idea. I'll talk to the Illusive Man and see if I can get some answers."

"He'll just deny everything and that's not what I'm after anyways. I found the coordinates in your files. I want to go the facility where they tortured and drugged me…I want to go to the center of the place…my cell…I want to deploy a big fucking bomb…and I want to watch from orbit when it goes. And before you say anything, don't worry – the facility was abandoned a long time ago."

"Okay Jack, if this is what you want…if this is what will help bring you peace and nobody's going to get hurt by it…then yes, I will help you. Give the coordinates to Joker and we'll go there after we stop by Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka?"

"Yeah, promised Grunt I'd take him there. He's been getting increased urges to destroy and kill. He doesn't understand a lot about his krogan roots. He wants to go to Tuchanka and find out more about who he is. After we're done there, I promise you're next, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Shepard…I owe you."

"Just buy me a drink next time we're at a bar and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

* * *

Shepard set a course for Tuchanka and then made her way to Mordin's lab.

From the looks of it, Mordin was busy working on producing more green and blue serums…

"Hey Mordin, I failed to ask you earlier how long those serums are good for."

"One injection is good for a twelve hour period."

Shepard was counting the hours in her head…

_Injected myself at 1900…it's now 0700…damn!_

"How long until you have more serums together?"

"Started working on them this morning. Four vials already complete. Two for you. Two for Garrus. Will have at least a dozen more complete by end of today. Could mass produce more quickly with proper equipment. Not cheap though, Commander."

"Mordin, whatever you need – just tell me. I'll find a way to make it happen."

"Understood."

* * *

Their shuttle landed in a docking bay on Tuchanka.

The krogan captain approached Shepard as she exited the shuttle, along with Garrus and Grunt.

"The clan leader wants to speak with you," the captain said. He looked over at Grunt while continuing to talk to Shepard, "Keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get him the Rite soon, or put him down."

_Jackass._

"Do you know what's happening to him? What he needs?" Shepard asked.

"There's nothing wrong with him. Just go speak with the clan leader."

Shepard looked back at her squad, "C'mon, let's move out."

* * *

They walked into the building, what was left of it anyways. It was more like a pile of ruins. Grunt was not happy to see the condition of his home world.

"Never thought I'd miss the tank," Grunt scoffed.

They approached the clan leader but were stopped by his guard.

"Halt!" the guard commanded, "you must wait until the clan leader summons you. He is…in talks.

Shepard looked around the guard…she could see a familiar face sitting on the rock throne…listening to a krogan complaining about something.

_Oh my God…Wrex!_

Shepard's face was beaming as she saw Wrex look over her way…

"Shepard!" he shouted as he completely disregarded the krogan talking to him and made his way over to her.

Shepard dodged around the guard and ran over to meet Wrex…

Wrex laughed as he greeted her with a hearty handshake, "Shepard! My friend! You look well for dead. Should have known the void couldn't hold you."

"Thank you and it looks like you've done well for yourself."

"Not for me, Shepard…for all krogan. Clan Urdnot is just the start. When I'm done, we will be one people again.

The krogan that Wrex had dismissed earlier spoke up, "You abandoned many traditions to get your way. Dangerous. "

Wrex turned around quickly and head-butted the krogan, "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not."

Wrex walked back up to his chair and took a seat, "Now, Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

"It was destroyed in a surprise attack from the Collectors and I ended up getting spaced."

"Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system!"

Garrus chuckled, "Yeah, humans don't have that Wrex."

"Oh," replied Wrex, "it must have been painful, then. But you're standing here, and you've got a strong new ship. Takes me back to the old days…us against the unknown…killing it with big guns…good times."

"Yeah," replied Shepard, "it really was. So, it sounds like you've got big plans for the krogans, huh?"

"We are making a neutral ground where all clans are welcome. Fertile females can be shared among clans. We will strengthen the race as a whole."

"Uh…what do the women of Clan Urdnot think about this plan?"

"It was our female clan leader's idea. The neutral area is safe and it encourages more female clans to ally with us. Attacks on Urdnot now endanger the females of all clans. Even clans that want to see me dead will defend Clan Urdnot."

"Well, I hope it all works out for you. So anyways, let's talk about why I'm here."

"We don't often allow aliens to do business on Tuchanka…but you're an exception."

"I have a krogan on my crew. He has some kind of sickness and needs treatment."

Grunt approached Wrex…

"Where are you from, whelp?" asked Wrex. "Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

"I have no clan," replied Grunt, "I was tank bred by Warlord Okeer. My line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur."

"Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name."

"He is dead."

"Of course. You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

Garrus couldn't help but smile at Wrex's words.

Wrex turned to Shepard, "There is nothing wrong with him. He is becoming a full adult. "

"So…like puberty? "

"Whatever your species calls it…Krogan undergo the Rite of Passage."

Wrex looked back at Grunt, "So, do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

"It is in my blood. It is what I am for. "

"Good boy. Speak with the Sharman, he's over on the second level. Give him a good show and he'll set you on the path.

* * *

They spoke to the Sharman. Shepard would be going on the Rite of Passage with Grunt. Garrus was allowed to go as well. They were warned to be prepared for anything. The krogan Uvenk was infuriated that Grunt was being given a chance at the Rite of Passage. Shepard dismissed his anger, not giving it a second thought.

They rolled out in the open winds of Tuchanka…a heavy vehicle taking them to their destination.

They came to a stop and exited the vehicle.

The Sharman led them down a path, "This is Tuchanka's most recent scar, the last surface city to fall in the rebellions. The keystone was at the heart. It has survived war and the passage of centuries. It endures…like the krogans."

They made their way to the keystone…Grunt looked around in awe.

The Sharman continued, "If you wish to join Clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone and its trials."

"What will happen?" asked Grunt.

"Who knows," replied the Sharman. "You must adapt. You must thrive, no matter the situation. Any true krogan will."

* * *

The Rite began…

"Here they come!" yelled Grunt. "I am ready!"

A pack of varren raced towards them…

_Pfff…I thought this was going to be a challenge._

With Garrus sniping and Grunt blood thirsty... it didn't take long for Shepard and her squad to take them all down.

_Ready for round two…_

Klixen, fire-breathing creatures, rushed towards them.

Shepard yelled out to Garrus, "They have to be taken out while they are out of fire-breathing range!"

"On it, Shepard!"

Shepard warned Grunt to stay out of range of the klixen while Shepard and Garrus used their sniper rifles to take them out.

"That makes eight for me!" Shepard yelled to Garrus.

"I'd have more if you weren't stealing my kills after I weaken them!"

"Excuses, excuses…"

They finally got through the last of the klixen.

_Yes! Round three! The final round._

They felt the ground shake…

"Thresher Maw!" Shepard shouted. "Move around! Don't stay in one place too long. It spits acid, be careful!"

They ran around the structure, ducking and weaving…

Shepard noticed that the thresher maw's blue tongue seemed to be a weak spot. She focused all her attention there…

The thresher maw appeared to grow weaker. Shepard got closer to it and she continued shooting…seeing it grow weaker by the second.

Garrus continued shooting at it…he noticed how close Shepard had gotten to it…she was too close.

_What is she doing?_

He didn't want to yell out at her and cause her to become distracted. He ran towards her.

Shepard put one more round into the thresher maw…and it started to go down…not before spitting one last line of acid though…a line that was aimed right at Shepard…

"Shepard! No!" Garrus was in a full out sprint…

Shepard was frantically trying to get her armor off as the acid burned its way through…she screamed out in pain and she fell to the ground.

Garrus made it to Shepard and dropped to his knees at her side…helping her pull off her armor.

"Hang on Shepard! It's almost off!"

Just then the krogan Uvenk showed up…there was only one reason he would be there…to challenge them.

Garrus quickly dragged Shepard behind some cover. This fight would all be up to him and Grunt.

Garrus stayed by her…sniping what enemies he could from his location. Grunt took care of the rest.

"Let's get you out of here," Garrus said as he gently picked Shepard up. "Grunt! Grab Shepard's armor…we've got to get her back to the ship!"

* * *

"What in God's name happened?" said Dr. Chakwas as Garrus brought Shepard into the med bay.

"Thresher maw," Shepard said softly.

"Where's Grunt? Did something happen to him too?"

"No, he's fine," replied Garrus. "He's being accepted as a full-fledged member of the Urdnot Clan. He should be along shortly."

Garrus laid Shepard down on the bed. Dr. Chakwas examined the Commander's body. Some acid had burned through her armor and melted her clothing into some parts of her skin. Dr. Chakwas carefully cut the clothing off of Shepard that she could.

"Shepard, I'm going to give you something for the pain. I have to graft off parts of your skin where the clothing has melded onto. You're going to be out for awhile."

"Do what you gotta do doc," she replied.

Shepard looked over at Garrus, reaching out for his hand, "See you in a little bit."

Garrus smiled as he firmly squeezed her hand, "You can count on it."

* * *

Shepard awoke several hours later. She had bandages around her waist and her left thigh and arm.

_Could be worse…_

"You're awake…how do you feel?" asked Garrus. He had been sitting in a chair by the window…watching over her as she slept.

"Garrus! Geez…I didn't see you there. I feel fine. Somewhat sore but I'm okay."

"You know you're going to have to take it easy for awhile."

"Well it's a good thing I have an easy mission lined out next," she replied with a smirk. "There's an abandoned Cerberus base that Jack was held at as a kid. They did terrible things to her. She wants to go back and blow up the place."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Anyways, it'll be a piece of cake! You and me walking down memory lane with Jack…fun!"

"So much fun," he replied sarcastically.

He stared at her…looking at her weak condition, "You're really going to put my offer of taking care of you to the test aren't you?"

"Duh!" she said with a roll of her eyes.

He was less than amused.

"Garrus, it's going to be fine. Easy mission…nothing to worry about. I'm not in any pain and I'll have you with me. I'm just along for the ride as Jack's moral support, okay?"

"If you say so, Jane."

He knew there was no point in trying to talk her out of going…she was too stubborn to listen. He just hoped that she was right about the mission.

* * *

They took the shuttle down to the landing platform of the complex…

"I forgot how much I hate this place," said Jack. "See the landing pad? Has to be on the roof or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours."

EDI came over Shepard's comm, "Shepard, I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone."

"Something's distorting the censors," Shepard replied.

"Great," Garrus said. "Why do I get the feeling that this won't be as easy as you say, Shepard?"

Jack looked over at Shepard…knowing that she was still recovering…

"Maybe it was a mistake to come back here…" Jack said.

"It's going to be okay," Shepard replied as she glanced at both of them. "Let's just get on the ground."

* * *

As they stepped off the shuttle and entered into the facility, Shepard felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come…_

Jack must have sensed something was off too.

"Let's just get in there and plant the bomb in my cell," Jack said.

The first room they entered had stacks of empty containers.

"That's what the kids arrived in," said Jack. "There were in bad shape…starving…but alive…usually."

"This is…unbelievable," said Garrus.

They continued on...something growling in the distance.

"Easy, huh?" Garrus said snidely looking at Shepard.

Shepard looked down…biting her lip.

"We've been spotted!" yelled Jack, "varren approaching!"

Garrus pushed Shepard behind him as he and Jack took out the varren.

"Stay close by me," Garrus said. "Who knows what else we might find in here."

"I can still shoot, Garrus. It's okay."

They ventured on.

They came across a security console…Shepard played the message.

_  
**Security Officer Zemkl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells! They're tearing the place up! Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate, I repeat, permission to terminate! All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep Jack alive!**  
_

Jack turned off the message, "That's not right. I broke out when my guards disappeared, I started that riot."

"Things might have happened that you didn't see," replied Shepard.

"The other kids attacked me, the guards attacked me, the automated systems attacked me. That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation."

"Okay then, let's keep moving."

They walked down a hallway…spotting a dead varren…

"This place is supposed to be empty," said Jack. "Who the fuck shot that varren? It's a fresh kill."

Shepard could feel Garrus glaring at her...she promised him an easy mission…that her condition wouldn't be a problem.

"Keep moving," Shepard said without looking up at Garrus.

They kept moving forward…down a flight of stairs…into the occupied room below…blood pack troopers!

"What the hell are they doing here?" shouted Shepard. "Jack, you biotic beast – have at it. Garrus, you know what to do. I'll stay in cover with my sniper rifle and do what I can."

With Shepard not at her best…it took longer to clear out the blood pack.

They made their way down the hall and came across more blood pack…then more varren…

_Wow, Garrus will never believe me again when I say something is going to be easy…_

They found their way to what looked like medical rooms…medical chairs…cabinets…research terminals…

Shepard noticed a lab table and on it was some sort of processing machine…it looked like the type of machine Mordin had described to her…the kind that processed serums in mass quantity.

_Freaking sweet!_

"Garrus, we need to grab this on our way out. Don't let me forget!"

He wanted to ask her why…but they were on a mission and she was his Commander…he would not question her.

Jack noticed a security console on the wall…she walked over to it…played the recording…

_  
**Entry 1054, Teltin facility. The latest iteration of PergNim went poorly. Subjects One, Four and Six died. No biotic chance among the survivors. We lowered core temperatures of surviving subjects, but no biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died. So we'll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast.**  
_

"This is bullshit!" Jack shouted. "They weren't experimenting on the other children for my safety!"

"This whole place was built to turn you into what you are."

"You don't get it, Shepard. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am."

"And you move on…harder and tougher."

The next log entry played…

_  
**It's all fallen to pieces. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster. We'll infiltrate and piggyback onto the Alliance's Ascension program. Hopefully that will..who are..Zero, wait!**  
_

"Shepard, they started up somewhere else!" said Jack.

"Ascension is an Alliance program. It's a school for biotic kids. They don't torture children there."

"A lot of this…isn't the way I remember it."

"You were a kid, Jack…and there was a lot going on."

"I was dumb. I keep my eyes open now and I always shoot first. We're getting close to my cell…the place I came from…let's keep going."

"Okay Jack…lead the way."

* * *

They walked into the next room…a large storage area…

_Blood pack!_

There was a krogan on his comm, "Hey Aresh, it's Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us lots of salvage but this place is a waste. Fine…we'll put 'em down. Then I'm coming in there and we're going to talk salvage."

Shepard was growing inpatient, "You're in my way!"

The krogan looked at her…then yelled to his men," Get them!"

Shepard ran for cover, "Okay Garrus, do your thing!"

Garrus popped off two of them, "Nice Shepard, talk big and then have me clean up for you."

Shepard laughed as she peeked her head above cover and shot a couple of rounds…

"Only room left is my old cell," said Jack. "Whoever Aresh is, he's in there."

"Well let's go say hi then," replied Shepard.

"Fine with me. I want to plant the bomb in there anyway. Might as well do it on his corpse."

They took out the remaining blood pack and walked to the back of the room…down the corridor...and into Jack's old cell.

The room appeared empty…

"Come out," yelled Shepard. "We know you're here."

A man stood up from behind the crates and approached them.

"Who are you?" demanded Jack.

"My name is Aresh, and you're breaking into my home. I know you, Subject Zero. So many years have passed and I thought I was the only survivor."

Jack raised her gun…aiming it directly as his head, "My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?"

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you. You were the question and I'm still looking for the answer. "

Shepard looked at Jack, "Looks like you're not the only one pulled back here."

"I tried to forget this," said Aresh, "but a place like this…it doesn't forget you…it follows you. I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece. I'm going to find out what they knew…how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility. It will be beautiful."

Jack looked back at Shepard, "I wanted a hole in the ground…he's trying to justify what happened by using it?"

Shepard looked at Aresh, "You'd do the same thing to new kids? Wasn't this forced on you?"

"Some were bought from poor families on Earth or kidnapped from colonies. Most ended up here the way I did; batarian pirates. They did such horrible things to use…they must have had good reason."

Jack's hand started to shake, "There's no reason good enough! Are you nuts? You lived it!"

Shepard approached Jack, "We can blow up the place but that still leaves him. What do we do with another you?"

"Just leave me here," said Aresh. "This is where I belong."

"Fuck that!" Jack shouted as she surged with a biotic glow and slammed it into Aresh. The force brought him to his knees…Jack stepped behind him…gun aimed at his head.

Shepard stepped forward, "Jack, he's trapped in his past. You need to move on from yours."

"He wants to restart this place. He needs to die!"

"He's crazy and he's never going to restart this facility. You have to let it go. Your past doesn't have to control you."

Jack paused for a minute…

"Fuck!" she finally replied. She looked down at Aresh, "Get out of here. Go!"

Aresh got up and ran out of the room…

Jack looked down at the ground, "He's not worth chasing…none of it is."

"You did the right thing, Jack," said Garrus.

"Maybe…this room was my whole childhood. I need a minute to look around."

"Go ahead," said Shepard. "Take your time. Garrus and I will wait in the other room for you."

* * *

They were back on the shuttle…the facility growing smaller in the distance.

Shepard watched as Jack flipped the lid up and down on the detonator…

Jack looked up at Shepard…she pressed the button…the brightness of the explosion shining through the windows.

Shepard sincerely hoped that Jack could finally find peace.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Shepard checked in on Joker.

"Hey Commander. Glad we figured out Jack is crazy because that was really up in there air…just hanging there."

"You're such a smart ass."

"That's why you love me. Anyways, you missed a call from the Illusive Man."

"Oh darn! Cuz I was so looking forward to talking to him."

Joker laughed, "Yeah well, I think he left you a message."

"Thanks Joker, I'll be sure to check that out."

Shepard made her way to her private terminal. Sure enough, she had a message waiting from the Illusive Man. He left coordinates for her to the location of a derelict Reaper. Shepard needed to acquire its IFF, Identify Friend/Foe. A Cerberus ship was sent to investigate. Shepard sent the coordinates to Joker.

* * *

Garrus was talking to Joker and the medical equipment Shepard remembered to grab was by the airlock.

Shepard approached him…

"Garrus, follow me to Mordin's lab with that machine."

Garrus picked up the contraption and followed her. They entered the lab…

"Oh Mordin…guess what I found…" she said cheerily. Garrus set the machine down on the table in front of Mordin.

"Ah, excellent Shepard. ADVIA 4000 Microbio automated system, designed specifically for optimum efficiency. Older model, needs repairs, upgrades….yes…can make this work. Will take time to fix it."

Garrus understood now what the equipment was for. He was suddenly glad he hadn't asked for an explanation in front of Jack.

"Okay. So, how many vials are completed now?"

"Eight more. Four for each of you."

Mordin handed the serums to Shepard and Garrus.

"Nice. Thanks Mordin. I hope this hasn't kept you from your duties, I'm sorry if I…"

"No apology necessary Commander. Has not interfered with duties. Glad I could be of help to the two of you."

"Okay well, I think we're good for awhile," she chuckled. "Just…you know…make some when you have time…no big deal…okay? See you later Mordin."

* * *

Shepard made her rounds to check on the crew. She was tired and her body ached. She needed to rest, she needed to give her body a chance to recover or she'd be in worse shape and that wouldn't be helpful to her crew.

She bumped into Garrus in the corridor by the elevator…

"I think you've done enough for one day," he said.

"I know, I know! I was headed to my quarters right now – I swear."

"Okay then, you won't mind if I tag along…make sure you actually go where you say you're going…"

"Be my guest," she replied as she stepped into the elevator. He stepped in after her…the doors closed.

Garrus caressed her arm as the elevator rose, "You don't know how to take it easy, do you?"

She chuckled, "It's not in my nature."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

The elevator came to a stop at her quarters…

"C'mon," Shepard said as she stepped out. "You should probably keep an eye on me…never know what I might do."

He smirked and followed her into her quarters…knowing full well what her intentions were.

"Jane, you really do need to rest."

"I agree…and I know just what will help me get nice and sleepy."

She pressed her armored chest against him…

"You're in recovery, you don't need to be exerting yourself like that right now."

He wanted her…he did…but he knew she needed to rest…he hoped she wouldn't press him further because he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer.

"What if I just lay there…let you do all the work?" She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Jane, your leg…your arm…your stomach…you're all bandaged up with sensitive wounds underneath. The last thing you need is to have a turian pressing his body against you."

"That sounds **exactly **like what I need."

"Jane…"

She reached up and kissed his mandible, "Please…we can always stop if it's not working…let's just try…please."

_Damn it…_

What remnants he had left in his resolve quickly disappeared…

She could tell she had won. She worked at removing her armor…as Garrus worked on removing his.

She instantly felt better as the weight of her armor was off her body…she sighed in relief.

She worked on getting the rest of her clothing off…until nothing but the bandages were left.

She grabbed a syringe of her serum and injected herself…

Garrus watched her walk over to the bed and gently lie down…waiting for him to join her.

After removing the last of his clothing and injecting his serum…he made his way over to the bed. Shepard was laying there…legs open…inviting him onto her. He gently brought his body over hers…supporting his weight on his elbows. She glided her hands around his neck…pulling him down to her for a kiss. It was gentle…again, like the kiss she had given him in the shower…softer…almost emotional…

She could hear a low rumble in his throat…like a purr. She slowly hooked her legs around his…coaxing him…she pressed herself against him…his plates shifted and she felt him emerge…she continued kissing him. He gently pressed himself into her warm center…little by little venturing further into her. She moaned and kissed down the side of his face…across his mandible.

He began to slowly thrust into her as he nuzzled her neck…gently nipping her. She began to breathe heavily…her heart rate picking up…

"Oh, Garrus…"

He groaned, "Tell me what you want, Jane…what you need."

He thrust quicker but was still gentle.

"Just like that," she replied. "Oh…just like that…this is what I want…this…oh…this is what I need…I need you, Garrus…please don't stop!"

She drew her lips back to his mouth…kissing him passionately. Garrus could feel her tighten as he thrust…she was getting close. He continued his gentle pace…his tongue playing with hers as she kissed him. A shudder shot through her spine…the moment was so gentle…so tender…so loving.

He was breathing hard…the feeling of being inside her…he would never get used to it…so soft…the feeling he got from being with her…he had never felt that good in his life. He loved her…he was making love **to **her…to Jane…

Turians didn't kiss like humans but Shepard could feel something in the way he was reciprocating her kiss…she felt a deep emotion coming through…he was being so gentle…he wasn't having sex with her…he was making love to her.

_Oh God…he loves me…_

Shepard felt tears well up…she was so happy…so in love…and she realized in that moment that he loved her back. She choked back tears…effectively bringing an end to their kiss. Garrus looked into her eyes…a tear escaped…trailing down her cheek.

Garrus stilled himself…he reached the back side of his talon to her cheek…gently wiping away the tear…

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"You make me so happy, Garrus. You mean so much to me."

He smiled, "So these are tears of joy, then?"

She smiled back, "Yes…very much so."

She reached up for his fringe…tugging gently. She kissed his neck…biting softly…urging him to continue.

He began to thrust again…he felt her body shudder…her grip on his fringe tightened.

He knew she was so close…he drove into her a little rougher…in hopes of sending her over the edge. He felt her body twitch…she gasped as her body sent waves of spasms through her. Garrus picked up the pace…soon she felt him throbbing inside her…flooding her with his release.

He slowly withdrew from her and laid down beside her. She quickly snuggled into him…he wrapped his arms around her. He could see she was falling asleep already…she was so exhausted.

He nuzzled her forehead, "Good night, Jane."

She didn't reply…she was already out.

He smiled as he looked at her…she looked so happy and peaceful.

He breathed in the scent of her hair…taking in everything…memorizing the moment.

"I love you," he whispered…letting sleep claim him as he held the love of his life in his arms…vowing never to let go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 16:

Shepard slowly opened her eyes…she saw her turian peacefully sleeping against her.

She let out a happy sigh, nuzzling her forehead against his.

His eyes opened, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied with a smile.

"I like waking up to you."

She chuckled, "Yeah? Well, I think we can easily arrange that."

He smirked, "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"My quarters are pretty spacious…plenty of room for your stuff. Which is what? One bag, a cot and your guns?"

He laughed, "That's pretty much it. What can I say? I'm low maintenance."

She kissed his forehead, "I've got to get ready. We're going to go explore a derelict Reaper today!"

"**We? **Uh, maybe you could sit this one out, Jane…please? You need time to recover."

"Garrus, I'll be fine. Thanks to you…I got all my tension released from me last night. I also got a wonderful night of sleep."

"You need more time."

"We don't have that kind of time and you know it."

He sighed…he wasn't going to win.

She sat up and started to un-wrap the bandage on her arm…

"See, Garrus? My wound already looks so much better. Look, I can touch it…doesn't hurt. My meds wore off during the night and look, I'm not wincing in pain. I'm already a million times better than I was yesterday. I'm a fast healer."

"Jane…"

"I'll make sure Dr. Chakwas checks me over really good first, okay? That's the best deal I can make you, Garrus."

"Fine. I'll take what I can get."  
She patted his leg and she got out of bed, "You worry too much. I'm a survivor, Garrus, and now I've got a new reason for living…you."

He smiled at her but inside his heart was beating faster…her words meant more to him than she could possibly know.

* * *

Shepard was beginning her rounds when Joker came over the speaker…

"Commander, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a…disagreement. Can you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?"

Shepard shook her head, "I'll deal with it."

"Take pictures!"

She scurried to Miranda's office.

She could hear Jack yelling before she even opened the door…

"Touch me and I will smear the walls with you, bitch!"

Shepard opened the door to see Jack slam a chair against the wall with her biotics.

"Enough!" yelled Shepard. "Stand down, both of you!"

Jack got right up in Miranda's face, "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!"

Miranda took a step back, "It wasn't Cerberus…not really…but clearly you were a mistake."

"Screw you! You've got no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I showed you!"

Shepard stepped in between them, "Our mission is too important to let personal feelings get in the way."

"Fuck feelings! I just want her dead," snapped Jack.

Shepard sighed, "You both know what we're up against. Save your anger for the Collectors."

Miranda folder her arms, "I can put aside our differences…until the mission's over."

Jack tilted her head, "Sure. I'll do my part. I'd hate to see her die before I get a chance to filet her myself."

Jack turned around and stormed out the door.

"It's a good thing you came by when you did," said Miranda. "Thanks, Shepard."

Shepard walked down to Jack's quarters…

Jack looked up at her, "I hate that bitch."

Shepard chuckled, "I know, you've made it no secret. Are you alright?"

"I needed to wipe that place off the map, Shepard. You took me there to do it and I owe you."

Jack laid down on her bed, "You don't know what it's like, Shepard. To have garbage like that following you. It marks you in ways you don't expect. "

"You're not the only one with a past, Jack. Everyone has to deal. "

"You know what? I like that. I piss and moan and you say grow the fuck up."

Shepard smirked, "I've never seen you show mercy but you let Aresh live. "

"He was trapped in the past…reliving it every day. You showed how that could be me…I'm not getting stuck like that. I'm better than him and I'm sure as hell not carrying that crater around with me. "

"Glad to hear it, Jack. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, thanks. Don't be thinking I've gone soft or nothing."

Shepard laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Their ship was approaching the derelict Reaper…wind gusts hounded the Normandy's hull…

Shepard made her way up to Joker, "What's with all the chop?"

"Doing my best, Commander. The wind's gusting to 500 kph."

He steered the ship through the turbulence…suddenly the ship was calm…

"Joker, what just happened?"

"The Reaper's mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside their envelope."

The Normandy slowly pulled in to dock with the wreck.

Shepard was suited up and waiting at the airlock.

She was soon joined by Garrus and Tali.

"Let's move out," said Shepard.

They entered into the ship…

"It smells bad," said Garrus. "There's blood…but something's wrong with it."

Shepard felt uneasy, "Let's just get what we need and get the hell out of here."

They walked down a corridor and then…the whole ship shook…

"Normandy to shore party," Joker said over the comm.

"Joker, what just happened?"

"The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side."

Tali spoke, "As curious as I am about Reapers, I'd rather not be trapped inside of one."

"Agreed," replied Shepard. "We'll have to take down the barrier generators from in here. Any idea where they are Joker?"

EDI replied over the comm, "At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is most likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now. Be advised, the core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude."

"Of course it is," Garrus sneered.

Shepard spoke, "So we take the barriers down to escape and the wreck falls into the planet below. Do you see a problem with that Joker?"

"That means we all die. Yeah, I got it."

"So then, do you have what it takes to get us out of here before the wreck reaches crush depth?"

"Did you forget who you are speaking to Commander? I've got this."

"Okay, we'll make a sweep for survivors and grab what we need. Stand by."

"Aye aye Commander. Good hunting."

They explored further into the ship…taking out husks that sprung out of nowhere.

Down a corridor, Shepard saw more husks approaching…suddenly they dropped to the ground…

"Sniper," said Garrus.

"They're good," said Tali. "So good they should come out of hiding."

Shepard carefully stepped into the spot where the dead husks were…testing to see if the sniper was friend or foe…

No shots were fired.

_Interesting…what friend would we have here?_

She walked down the corridor where the shots had come from, "Let's go find our friend."

They came upon more husks and a few scions.

Once they cleared through them…they came to the end of a platform...face to face with a disturbing sight.

"We've seen these before, Shepard," said Tali. "Dragon's teeth, your people call them. The geth used them on Eden Prime."

Shepard felt sick to her stomach, "I know, I remember. Let's keep moving."

* * *

They were getting to the heart of the ship…they came to a large opening…Shepard gave hand signals to Garrus and Tali…not wanting to speak…she felt silence was best at that moment.

Suddenly Shepard felt like something was sneaking up behind her…

***BANG BANG***

The husks behind her were taken out.

_It's that sniper again…_

She looked up to where the shots came from…searching for the source…

A geth stood up, "Shepard Commander."

_What in the hell…_

"It shouldn't be able to talk," said Tali. "I don't like this, Shepard."

The geth disappeared from sight…just as more husks showed up.

"Let's take these things out and go find that geth, shall we?" Shepard said.

They fought through many husks, abominations and scions…working their way deeper into the Reaper.

They came across a terminal…Shepard scanned it…

"Got it!"

"The IFF?" asked Tali. "So the Cerberus team did recover it….but where are they now?"

"Let's keep moving and find out," replied Shepard.

They walked down a corridor and opened the door into the next room…

Up ahead at a console by the Reaper's core was the geth sniper…behind him many husks were gathering…

The geth turned around and shot a couple of them…before being taken out by one…

Shepard charged in…taking down the husks…

"Let's clear out these things and take out the core!" shouted Shepard.

After clearing out the last of them…Shepard approached the core.

Without any hesitation she started firing at the core…

After firing a few rounds…metal shields closed it off…then more husks appeared.

"Garrus! Watch the right side. Tali! Watch the left side. I'll watch the core and as soon as it opens again I'm giving it everything I got and we're getting the hell out of here!"

They followed the plan…Garrus sniped husks before they could get close…Shepard kept her eyes on the core…it opened again…Shepard gave it her all…it finally exploded.

The whole place started to shake…Shepard approached the geth…

"Leave it there!" said Tali. "You know what they are! If it gets in the Normandy's computers…"

"You said it yourself, Tali. No one's ever found one intact."

"That's true, but…I'm not sure it's worth the risk, Shepard."

"There's no time to debate it, Tali. Come on!"

Garrus and Tali helped Shepard pick up the geth. They ran as fast as they could past the room they were in and to an opening in the hull…helmets on. Husks were chasing after them. The wreck was losing altitude…

Joker was in route, "Hang on, folks."

"Open the port side airlock, Joker" Shepard said.

"Aye aye."

Joker pulled the Normandy as close to the Reaper as he could.

Garrus and Shepard threw the geth across open space…to the Normandy's airlock.

"Tali, you're next!" shouted Shepard. Garrus was sniping the incoming husks as best he could.

Tali made a running leap…drifting through space…to the Normandy.

The husks were getting closer…there were too many of them…

"Let's go!" shouted Garrus as he grabbed Shepard's arm.

They ran and leaped off the edge…floating across to the Normandy's airlock.

Shepard's feet hit the airlock, "We're clear Joker, go!"

The Normandy took off…leaving the Reaper behind as it descended to crush depth...

* * *

The geth was secured in a room…a guard standing by.

Shepard entered the room and looked at the guard, "I'm turning this thing back on, stand by."

"Aye aye."

Shepard approached the geth…she activated a shield around him to protect herself and the crew.

EDI chimed in, "I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls. I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt."

Shepard took a deep breath, "Okay, let's do this."

_Oh please don't let this be a mistake…_

The geth was back on…it slowly sat up…then brought itself to standing…it looked at Shepard through the force field.

"Can you understand me?" Shepard asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No."

"Every geth I met before you tried to blow my head off."

"We have not met."

"No, you and I haven't. But I've met other geth."

"We are all geth, and we have not met you."

Just then the door to the room whooshed open…Garrus stormed in. When EDI informed him of Shepard's intentions to re-activate the geth, he dropped what he was doing and headed straight there.

_Has she already forgotten my warning to never do anything crazy without back up?_

Shepard looked back to see who entered the room…she smirked…knowing exactly why Garrus was there. She made eye contact with him…then looked over at the guard…then back to him with a look that said _I had back up._

He shook his head…one guard with no field experience was NOT what he meant when he said back up and she knew it.

Shepard turned her attention back to the geth.

"I'm sorry, please continue," she said.

"You are Shepard. Commander. Alliance. Human. Fought heretics, killed by Collectors, rediscovered on the Old Machine."

"What do you mean by heretics?"

"Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future.

They are no longer part of us. We were studying the Old Machine's hardware to protect our future."

"So you aren't allied with the Reapers?"

"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposed the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

Shepard was stunned, "Are you asking to join us?"

"Yes."

Shepard smiled…_ I like 'em._Shepard removed the shield between them. Garrus was tense…ready to attack if need be.

"So, what should I call you?" she asked.

"Geth."

Shepard chuckled, "I mean you…specifically."

"We are all geth."

_Oh boy…_

"What is the individual in front of me called?" she asked exasperated.

"There is no individual. We are geth. There are currently 1,183 programs within this platform."

EDI interrupted with a suggestion, "My name is Legion, for we are many."  
Shepard smiled, "That seems appropriate."

The geth processed it, "Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the geth. We will integrate into the Normandy."

Shepard extended her hand to him…Legion looked down…he extended his hand to her.

She laughed and grabbed his hand…shaking it.

"Welcome aboard, Legion."

Shepard exited the room…Garrus followed behind her.

Garrus stared down at Shepard, "Did you forget a prior conversation we had? A promise you made to me?"

"No, I did not. Did you see the guard in the room? I had back up."

"You didn't have me."

"You said you would _prefer_ it be you…not that it _had_to be you. I didn't break my promise."

_Damn!_

She had him and he knew it.

"Well Garrus, we have some time to kill while that IFF data is analyzed. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of one thing that sounds fun right now."

She smiled, "Race you!'

She sprinted to the elevator…Garrus close behind her.

* * *

She dragged her teeth across his chest…her fingers clawed down his skin…his heart was beating fast.

He laid there…watching Shepard on top of him as she trailed down his body.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair…holding onto her gently.

It wasn't long before he was at full attention…

He firmly braced her hips and spun their positions around…he was now on top of her.  
Without warning…he slid himself into her…in one quick motion. She gasped at the sudden feeling...

He drove into her hard…thrusting into her at a rougher pace. She was feeling pretty frisky…not ready to surrender to him. She placed her left hand around his neck and her right hand on his hip…in one quick motion she pulled his neck down to the side and pushed back on his hip at the same time…causing him to lose balance. She quickly threw her weight into him…causing him to fall to his side. She pushed herself up and onto him…he laughed at how easily she had caught him off guard.

She slid onto him…he shuddered as her warmth covered him. She was grinding against him hard…he had been rougher with her…she planned to return the favor. She moved her hips faster… bracing herself on Garrus' shoulders. His hands were on her hips…feeling her movements. He stared into Shepard's eyes…she was staring right back…not shying away from his gaze. Her eyes were a vibrant green…wild looking…

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

He felt her tighten around him…she threw her head back…screaming his name as her body writhed in pleasure. Hearing her scream his name…the spasm releasing through her body…that was all it took. He dug his talons into her hips as waves of ecstasy hit his body. She felt the pulsing sensation inside her…the warmth that followed.

She smiled down at him, "You're right…that was fun. Great way to pass the time."

"You'll find I'm full of great ideas."

She chuckled as she slid off of him and laid down beside him. A yawn escaped her lips. Garrus caressed her side…she could hear a low rumble in his throat.

She chuckled, "You're purring."

"What?"

"You're purring, I've heard you do it once before too. Obviously turians don't call it that but that's what I would call it."

"What is purring?"

"It's an affectionate sound that animals, specifically cats, make. It's usually a sign of contentment and relaxation."

"Well, that's pretty accurate then."

"I like hearing it. It's very soothing."

She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. She smiled as she was comforted by the sound emitting from his chest. Her eyes slowly closed…she fell asleep to the sound of her content turian…who held her gently as sleep took hold of him as well.

* * *

When Shepard woke up from her power nap, the first thing she noticed was the lack of a warm body next to her. Garrus was not there…he wasn't in their quarters at all.

_Probably doing some calibrations…_

She got herself out of bed and decided to take a shower and then head down to the mess hall for dinner.

* * *

The cook claimed not to have anything ready for dinner…but Shepard could smell food.

_Okay…weird…_

She also couldn't find Garrus anywhere…or Tali…or Jack…or Chakwas…or Grunt, Mordin, Samara or Thane.

_Where is everybody?_

She heard voices coming from the lounge.

_"No…you guys…c'mon, let's get this set up before Shepard wakes up."_

"Calm down, Garrus. This is a great idea…she'll love it."

"Do we have to wait for her? I'm starving!"

"Yes, we have to wait."

"Okay, that's everything. I think we're good to go."

"Go get her, Garrus."

Shepard opened the door…everyone looked up at her. She scanned the room…there was a long table with a complete spread of delicious looking food.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

Jack spoke up, "Garrus thought it would be nice for the cook to prepare a feast of a dinner and have all of us together…you know, before we all die going after the Collectors."

Shepard looked over at Garrus with a warm smile.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's eat!"

"Finally!" Jack replied.

They all sat down at the table…Shepard looked at all of the food that had been prepared. There was something for everyone's dietary needs and everything was wonderfully prepared. Everyone started to dig in.

Shepard leaned over to Garrus, "This was a very sweet thing to do. Thank you."

He leaned in and nuzzled her forehead, "You're welcome."

"Ugh, get a room you two," Jack said as she stuffed her face with food.

"I think it's sweet," said Tali.

Shepard smiled and gathered some food on her plate. It looked amazing.

"It looks as though the cook put forth a lot of effort into this meal," said Dr. Chakwas.  
Shepard took a bite of her food…it was delicious. She looked around the table…everyone chatting, laughing, and enjoying their meals…so happy.

Garrus watched Shepard…as her face beamed with sheer delight…for a moment he forgot about everything else…the Collectors…the Reapers…he saw no one else in the room….just her….that smile…the gleam in her eyes.

Long after dinner was over…they were all still sitting there…enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Shepard woke up very early the next morning. She carefully scooted herself out of bed so as not to disturb Garrus who was sleeping so peacefully.

She got herself dressed and decided to go check up on her newest recruit…

"Good morning, Legion."

"Shepard-Commander, we have completed our analysis of the Reaper's data core. "

"Did you find anything useful?"

"We were sent to the Old Machine to preserve the geth's future. We are prepared to reveal how. The heretics have developed a weapon to use against geth. You would call it a virus. It is stored on a data core provided by Sovereign. Over time, the virus will change us. Make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct."

"I thought geth couldn't be hacked or get viruses…at least for more than a few seconds."

"Altered programs are restored from archives, new installations are deleted. This heretic weapon introduces a subtle operating error in our most basic runtimes. The equivalent of your nervous system. An equation with a result of 1.33382 returns as 1.33381. This changes the results of all higher processes. We will reach different conclusions."

"Do you know where this thing is?"

"The heretic's headquarters station, on the edge of the Terminus. We will provide coordinates. Normandy's stealth systems are necessary to safely approach."

"Heretic headquarters…sounds like we could end their raids once and for all. Let's do it."

"Total victory is a possibility. We cannot judge the odds at this time. Regardless, we will begin preparations."

* * *

Shepard found Garrus in the main battery.

He turned around when he heard someone enter.

"You'll never guess where we're going next! Let me tell you…it's going to be a blast," she said with a huge smile of her face.

Garrus had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this…


	17. Chapter 17

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 17:

"You're insane," said Garrus.

"Am not," replied Jane. "Maybe a little crazy…but not insane. I'm not promising an easy mission this time but we've got pretty darn good odds that things will go well. I'm bringing my entire squad on this one."

"Everybody?"

"Yep. I want the odds stacked highly in our favor. I want to get in and get out. I don't want this mission to be any harder than it has to be."

Garrus let out a sigh of relief. Having the entire squad on the mission did make him feel better…less worried.

She walked over to him and reached up for a kiss.

"We've got this," she said with a warm smile.

He nuzzled her forehead, "Definitely."

* * *

It wouldn't be much longer before they reached the heretic headquarters.

"Hey, Commander. Good news," said Joker. "Looks like the Reaper IFF is finally hooked up and ready to go."

EDI interrupted, "That is not entirely accurate. The device is powered, but it is causing some unusual instability in other systems. I recommend a more thorough analysis before we attempt to use it."

Shepard sighed, "Better safe than sorry with this tech. We'll take the shuttle for the next trip."

* * *

Shepard made her way down to Garrus…

"Change of plans, Garrus. I need you to check out our second shuttle – make sure it's ready to go."

"What's going on?"

"EDI needs to run a more thorough analysis on the IFF before we use it. So we'll be taking the shuttles to the heretic headquarters. Since I'm taking everybody on this mission, I think it'd be better if we didn't all crowd into one shuttle."

"I'm on it."

* * *

The Normandy approached the heretic station...

Joker was uneasy, "You know it's just our heat emissions that are hidden, right? They can look out a window and see us coming."

Legion spoke up, "Windows are structural weaknesses. Geth do not use them. Approach the hull at these coordinates."

Legion typed the coordinates into the console, "Access achieved. We may proceed."

Joker was mocking Legion behind his back…rolling his eyes…moving his arms around like a robot…

Shepard approached Joker...he looked up at her…she raised her eyebrows at him.

Joker put his hands up in a surrender motion and a look that said _okay, I'll stop_.

"Take us in a little closer, Joker," said Shepard. "Then we'll take the shuttles the rest of the way in. Stand by."

"You got it, Commander. I'll make sure we're up and running when you get back."

Miranda came over the speaker, "Commander. I've already notified the team. We'll meet you at the shuttle bay."

"Headed there now. And Joker…ship's all yours. Take care of her."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Shepard met her entire squad at the shuttles.

She directed them, " Garrus, Jack, Tali, Mordin, and Legion – shuttle number one with me. Samara, Thane, Grunt, Jacob and Miranda – shuttle number two. Let's move out."

The shuttles left the Normandy and were headed to their destination.

The shuttles docked side by side and the crew entered the hull…

Legion turned to Shepard, "Alert. This facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither."

"Good to know. Won't we be detected? Don't they have intrusion alarms?"

"Sensors have been reduced. We have infiltrated their wireless networks and filled the data storage with random bits."

"And that helps us how?"

"The heretics must scrub this "junk" data. They have partitioned themselves into local networks, working in parallel. Any alarm we trigger will not go beyond the room we are in. Only accessing the main core will trigger a station-wide alert."

"Well then, we've got a job to do. Let's get to it."

"Shepard-Commander. We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be repurposed. If released into the station's network, the heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

Garrus spoke up, "That sounds dangerously close to indoctrination, unless there's something I'm missing. Maybe this is how AIs settle religious disputes. The geth are already a threat to organics, though. If we give them back their heretics, they'll get even stronger."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Tali.

Shepard looked at Legion, "Why didn't you mention this before we came aboard?"

"We did not know the virus was complete. It is. It can be used against the true geth at any time. Our arrival was timely."

"They're your people, Legion. You must have an opinion about this."

"This is new data. We have not yet reached consensus. We will process as the mission proceeds."

"Okay, this isn't the time to debate it anyways. Let's move while the heretics are distracted."

* * *

They made their way further into the ship…coming across glowing network panels and geth that were linked up to them against the walls.

"The geth are inactive," said Garrus. "Maybe we can sneak past them."

Legion responded, "Interrupting data streams will alert local network. We recommend preemptive strikes against hard link routers."

"Sounds good to me," replied Shepard.

They took out the first geth hub…

"Shepard, I'm picking up useful resources in the geth hubs," said Garrus. "We could salvage them for supplies."

"Okay," she said as she salvaged the hub.

Shepard turned to Legion, "Why are all the heretics attached to these hubs?"

"These are mobile platforms…hardware. The crew is software. They are communing through the station's central computer."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"The heretics connect to the main computer to exchange data-memories and program updates. We gain complexity by linking together. To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less. Comprehend less. It is quieter."

"If you exchange data…memories…how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay "you"?"

"There is only "we". We were created to share data among ourselves. The differences between geth is perspective. We are many eyes looking at the same things. One platform will see things another does not and will make different judgments. "

"I can see why you'd be conflicted about the heretics. In a way, whatever you do to them, you're doing to yourself."

"Yes. Once they return to us and upload their memories, we will share their experience of being altered."

"Every other species I know of might be psychologically scarred by a traumatic experience like that."

"It is not clear if geth can be "traumatized". We do not feel pain as you do. We cannot predict what the effects will be."

"Okay, let's keep moving."

* * *

Down the next corridor they ran into geth troopers and a hunter. After that they came to the next room which had more geth hubs. Shepard really wanted to sneak past them.

She whispered to Garrus, "Exactly how useful are the resources on those hubs?"

He chuckled, "Valuable but if you're too scared…I understand."

She smirked, "You're the one that said I needed to take it easy."

"Well, we're going to run into a lot of geth on this mission anyways…so you could use all the target practice you can get your hands on."

"Smart ass."

"You love it."

_I do…I really do._

Shepard turned to her squad, "Let's take these things out quickly. Tali, salvage the geth hub on the right. Jacob, salvage the geth hub on the left. Let's move!"

* * *

**Meanwhile back on the Normandy…**

Joker shook his head, "I'm telling you, EDI, your readings are off. It's radiation bleed, just white noise."

"I have detected a signal embedded in the static. We are transmitting the Normandy's location."

"Transmitting? To who?"

Suddenly…the Collector ship appeared…

"Oh, shit!" yelled Joker. "We're getting out of here!"

"Propulsion systems are disabled," replied EDI. "I'm detecting a virus in the ship's computers."

"From the IFF? Damn it, why didn't you scrub it?"

"Primary defense systems are offline. We can save the Normandy but you must help me. Give me the ship."

"What? You're crazy. You start singing "Daisy Bell" and I'm done."

"Unlock my sealed databases and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the science lab will allow passage to the AI core. Main corridors are no longer safe. The Collectors have boarded. The emergency floor lighting will guide you."

"Ah, damn it…"

* * *

**Back at heretic headquarters…**

Shepard and her squad were quickly making their way through the facility.

They saw a room of geth servers…

"How large do you suppose that room is?" asked Garrus.

"The station is over 15 kilometers long. That room may run the length of it," responded Legion.

"What are these?" asked Jack.

"Processors," said Legion. "Each contains thousands of geth.

"Can't they see us walking by?" asked Tali.

"They are no more aware of us than you are of the cells in your bloodstream," said Legion.

"This isn't like the other hubs we've seen here," said Shepard.

"This is a database," replied Legion. "It contains a portion of the heretics' accumulated memories."

Legion scanned the room…

"Wait, we discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database. This suggests the heretics have runtimes within our networks."

Shepard looked at Legion, "We wouldn't be here if the heretics wanted to be friends with the geth. Why wouldn't they spy on you?"

"You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Geth do. We are not suspicious. We accept each other. The heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take."

"Human history is a litany of bloodshed over differing ideals of rulership and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?"

Miranda spoke up, "The flip side of freedom is responsibility. They made a bad choice. Let them own it. You're not responsible for their decisions."

"Shut up, bitch," said Jack.

Shepard snapped her head back to look at both of them, "Not now. We had an agreement."

"Understood, Commander," said Miranda.

"Yeah, yeah…got it," said Jack.

Legion responded to Miranda, "That is logical for an individual mind. We are not fully individuals. There are pieces of us in the heretics. One of those may be at fault. This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

"Agreed," said Shepard. "Have you reached a decision about whether to rewrite the heretics or not?"

"We are still trying to build consensus. Some processes judge the destruction preferable. Others…rewrite."

"Okay, let's keep moving."

* * *

**Back on the Normandy…**

Joker was slowly making his way through the ship…the almost entirely empty ship…

"Shit, shit, shit."

He made his way to the side doors…four crewmen were waiting with guns at the elevator.

The doors opened…

"Oh my god! What is that?"

They fired their weapons at is.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

"Hurry, Joker! Go!"

Joker made it through the side doors…as he heard them screaming.

He ran as best he could to the maintenance shaft and climbed down the ladder.

Crewman Hawthorne saw Joker climb down the ladder.

"Joker! This deck is crawling with those things! Stay close…I'll protect you!"

Joker followed him out the door…in the hall were more collectors…they took out Hawthorne…other crew members were screaming as they were hauled into the elevators.

"Shit!" yelled Joker as he ran past the commotion.

He ran into the next room.

EDI spoke, "Main fusion plant offline. Activating emergency H-fuel cells."

"What the shit!"

Joker made it to the AI controls but he knew that the Collectors would be close behind him.

He approached the control, "All right, I'm at, uh, you."

"Connect the core to the Normandy's primary control module."

"Great. See, this is where it starts, and when we're all just organic batteries, guess who they'll blame? _This is all Joker's fault. What a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the Overlord._"

The ship went dark…after a few seconds the lights came back on.

"I have access to the defensive systems," said EDI. "Thank you. Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering."

"Argh! You want me to go crawling through the ducts again."

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees."

Joker was silent.

"That was a joke," said EDI.

"Right."

"The shaft behind you connects to the engineering deck. Good luck."

Joker made his way down the shaft…

"Hostiles are present in engineering," said EDI. "They are heading towards the cargo bay."

Joker waited at the bottom of the stairs until the Collectors passed by on the level above. Then he made his way up the stairs.

"Engineering is clear. Proceed immediately to minimize chances of detection," said EDI.

Joker arrived at the engine controls.

"Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate," said EDI. "All hostiles will be killed."

"What? What about the crew?"

"They are gone, Jeff. The Collectors took them."

"Shit."

"I am sealing the engine room."

Joker proceeded to do as instructed.

"I have control," said EDI.

The core powered up…sending out a surge that knocked Joker to the ground.

A few seconds later EDI spoke, "Purge is complete. No other life forms on board. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors."

Joker slowly got himself back to standing, "Send a message to Shepard's shuttle. Tell her what happened."

"Message away. Are you feeling well, Jeff?"

Joker rubbed his eyes, "No, but thanks for asking."

* * *

**Back at heretic headquarters…**

They made their way to the central console.

"Is this it?" Shepard asked Legion.

"Yes. We will upload a copy of our runtime into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing operation will take time. The heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room. We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?"

"Start your upload, Legion. We'll defend this position."

Shepard turned around to face her crew, "Let's do this!"

They were in a perfect spot to hold position. The geth were entering from the level below them…having to walk through the whole room to get to the stairs that led to their level. Plenty of time for Garrus, Thane and Shepard to snipe…plus the biotic support of Jack, Samara and Miranda. It wasn't a fair fight at all. Had any of the geth ever made it to the stairs; Grunt, Tali, Jacob and Mordin would be waiting for them. They had no chance of failing at this mission.

After a few minutes of holding their ground, the datamine and analysis were complete.

Legion spoke, "Shepard-Commander. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the heretics, or delete them?"

"Why are you letting me make this decision? They're your people."

"We are conflicted. There is no consensus among our higher-order runtimes; 573 favor rewrite and 571 favor destruction. Shepard-Commander, you have fought the heretics. You have perspective we lack. The geth grant their fate to you."

Everyone looked at Shepard…

"You don't have a problem killing your own people?" Shepard asked Legion; hoping she could help he reach the right conclusion on his own.

"Every sapient has the right to make their own decisions. The heretics chose a path that prohibits coexistence."

Garrus shook his head, "You're letting them make their decisions, then killing them for it? You can't have it both ways, Legion."

"Their choice was to remove our right to make decisions using this virus. We choose to defend ourselves," replied Legion.

Shepard let out a heavy sigh, "If they're…rewritten. Your people will accept them back? Will they even want to go back?"

"They will agree with our judgments and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger. "

"Take them, then. When we get control of the core, release the virus."

"Acknowledged."

Legion turned to the console, "Releasing virus. Note, remote access via high gain transmission required. "

"That sounds ominous, "said Garrus.

Legion continued, "The virus will be sent to heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

Shepard tilted her head, "How powerful?"

"Yield in excess of 1.21 petawatts. Alert, EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organic forms. Addendum, the interior of this station is not shielded."

"I really wish you'd said that before. Back to the ship! Double time, people!"

They had less than three minutes…taking out any geth in their path as they ran for the exit.

They got back on their shuttles and quickly took off…they watched the station put out a green pulse.

Shepard looked at Legion, "What happens to the heretics now?"

"They will isolate themselves and reconsider their past judgments."

"How long will that take?" Tali asked.

"We think at the speed of light. In the time it takes you to voice a question, I could review all my time aboard the Normandy. When they have reached new judgments, they will leave their hiding places and return to us."

The shuttle pilot spoke up, "Commander, you have a message waiting from the Normandy."

* * *

"Everyone?" yelled Miranda to Joker. "You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship, too?"

"I know, alright? I was here!"

"It's not his fault, Miranda," said Jacob. "None of us caught it."

EDI spoke up, "The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the "black box" Reaper viruses I was given. "

"Is the ship clean?" Shepard asked. "We can't risk this happening again."

"EDI and I purged the systems," replied Joker. "The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega 4 relay whenever you want."

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI," said Miranda.

Joker was defensive, "What could I do against Collectors? Break my arms at them? EDI cleared the ship."

EDI chimed in, "I assure you, I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not, you are my crewmates."

"EDI has had plenty of opportunities to kill us," said Shepard. "We need all the help we can get."

"The Normandy has gotten all the upgrades needed, thanks to you, Commander," said Jacob. "I feel confident that the ship is ready to go after the Collectors now. If that is was you decide."

"We have to try and save our crew. We're going now."

"Hell or high-water, Commander?" asked Miranda. "That's our game plan?"

"I prefer rock and a hard place. Get ready," replied Shepard.

"Okay," said Joker. "I'm ready when you are, Commander."

"Get to it, then. We head there…right now."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Joker was on the comm, "Course plotted for the Omega 4 relay. ETA about 2 hours. I'll let you know when we arrive."

"Got it. Thanks, Joker."

Shepard made her way to the communication room to speak with the Illusive Man before the mission. He went on to tell her what a great opportunity this was, that the danger was worth this risk, that he appreciated the risk she was taking, that she put together a fine crew, she was a great leader, a valuable asset…

_Blah, blah, blah…_

Shepard couldn't stand talking to him. She despised the fact that she had to check in with him…that she owed him for bringing her back to life.

She kept the conversation as brief as possible and could not hit the end button fast enough.

She sighed and with a heavy heart made her way up to her quarters. Everyone they had lost ran through her head…she had to get them back…she hoped they wouldn't be too late. She felt sick to her stomach…would they even make it to them? Would they make it through the relay? There were so many unknowns.

She entered her room…Garrus was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Shepard made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder…letting out a heavy sigh.

He rested his head on top of hers, "It's going to be okay, Jane. If anyone can pull off this mission, it's you. We're going to make it past the relay and we're going to get the crew back."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly, "I hope so, Garrus."

"I know so. But until then…on the off chance that this is our last moment together, I plan to make the most of it. I want you, Jane."

She looked up at him, "Then take me."

He caressed her arm as he nuzzled her neck…he slid his other hand across her torso…gently pushing her back to lie on the bed. He didn't want to think about this possibly being his last intimate moment with her; but the fact that it was even a possibility filled him with an urgent need to have her. He licked and nipped at her neck and shoulder. He relished in every moan she made…the way she smelled…the way her warm soft skin felt against him…he didn't want to forget a single detail.

She wrapped her arms around his neck…massaging her nails into the tender parts of his neck…he growled in pleasure. She soon felt his extended member rubbing against her…

She kissed him tenderly, "Make love to me, Garrus."

He smiled at her, "Don't we need to take something first?"

"Oh, that's right," she said as she reached into her nightstand; pulling out a syringe for each of them. "I can't believe I forgot."

"You've got a lot on your mind, Jane" he replied as he injected his serum. "Now where were we…"

He gently entered her…softly thrusting in and out of her. He nuzzled her forehead…staring into her eyes as he continued his tender pace.

_This can't be the last time…it just can't. _

She held onto him tighter…afraid to let go of him…afraid it would be the last time.

Garrus thrust into her a little harder…driving them both closer to the edge. He buried his face in her neck…breathing in her scent…he wanted to sink his teeth into her soft flesh so bad…to claim her…to mark her. If they were going to die…he wanted to die knowing Shepard had been bonded to him. He fought the urge to bite down. She hadn't even said she loved him and as far as she knew…he didn't love her. It was obvious they cared for each other deeply but that didn't mean Shepard wanted to commit. Did she even know about turian bonding? Probably not. It wasn't just as simple as a bite anyways; it was more of a bond ritual. Now was not the time to bring it up. He moved his face away from her exposed skin…knowing that if he stayed there his instincts would kick in and he would claim her…something he didn't even know if she would want.

She gripped his fringe…she was close…he thrust faster…he felt her tighten around him…he thrust harder…she moaned…he felt her whole body tense as she climaxed. The sensation of feeling her orgasm was his breaking point…soon she could feel his release inside her…she sighed in ecstasy.

He rolled off of her and cuddled against her back side. He threw his arm over her and pulled her body as close to him as he could. She smiled as she heard the low rumble in his chest…just the sound she needed to help her find a moment of comfort.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 18:

They were an hour away from the Omega 4 relay.

Shepard was resting in bed…in her turian's warm embrace.

Joker was on the comm, "Commander, Tali just went to have a "chat" with Legion. You'd better get down the AI core."

_Shit…_

"I'm on it, Joker," replied Shepard as she quickly got out of bed…instantly feeling cold without Garrus' warm body against her. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed in a hurry.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Garrus.

She chuckled, "I'm sure I won't need any backup to deal with Tali and Legion."

She leaned down to Garrus, kissed his forehead and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Shepard walked into the AI core…

Tali had her gun pointed at Legion's chest.

Tali looked over, "Shepard, I'm glad you're here. I caught Legion scanning my omni-tool. It was going to send data about the flotilla back to the geth!"

Legion responded, "Creators perform weapons tests and were discussing plans to attack us. We believed it necessary to warn our people."

Tali looked frantic, "We already made the geth stronger by rewriting the ones that worshipped the Reapers! I won't let Legion endanger the Fleet by giving them more information!"

Legion looked at Shepard, "Tali'Zorah acts out of loyalty to her people. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We must also protect our people from the Creator threat."

"You can't let this happen, Shepard," said Tali. "I trusted you and I worked with a geth on the team…but this is too much."

Shepard slowly approached them, "Tali, your father was running brutal experiments. If the subjects had been human, I'd damn well be telling the Alliance about it."

Tali looked down, "I know. But if the geth find out…"

"They'd attack," said Shepard. "Which would cause a war that would leave both the geth and the quarians vulnerable when the Reapers show up. Is that what you want, Legion?"

"We believed it was necessary to relay the information."

"Sooner or later, you're both gonna have to stop fighting this war," said Shepard. "Or we'll all end up paying for it."

Legion looked at Tali, "To facilitate unit cohesion…we will not transmit data regarding Creator plans."

Tali lowered her gun, "Thank you, Legion. I…understand your intention. What if I gave you some non-classified data to send?"

"We would be grateful."

Shepard smiled…she was proud of Tali.

* * *

"Approaching the Omega 4 relay," said Joker. "Everyone stand by."

Shepard looked at Joker, "Let's make it happen."

"Reaper IFF activated," said EDI. "Signal acknowledged."

Jacob was on the comm, "Commander, the drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree!"

"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels," said EDI.

"Rerouting," Joker replied.

The Normandy entered the relay…

"Brace for deceleration," said EDI.

They were through to the other side…

"Oh shit!" said Joker.

He quickly maneuvered the Normandy around multiple ship wrecks and debris.

They made it through…

Joker let out a sigh of relief, "Too close."

Shepard looked out the window…it was an eerie sight.  
"These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 relay," said Joker. "Some look…ancient."

EDI spoke, "I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk."

Shepard looked ahead in the distance…she saw something.

"That has to be the Collector base," said Shepard. "Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy."

Joker took them in closer…

"Careful, Jeff. We have company," said EDI.

Little laser fliers had detected them and were right up on them, firing their lasers…

"Taking evasive maneuvers," said Joker.

The fliers stayed on the Normandy's tail…

"Now they're just pissing me off!" yelled Joker. "EDI, take these bastards out!"

"As long as the plating holds…" Shepard whispered.

"They want another round?" said Joker. "Come on, girl, let's give it to them."

Joker continued to evade them…

"Alert, hull breach on engineering deck," said EDI.

"It's in the cargo hold," said Joker.

"I'll take a team down there to deal with the intruder," said Shepard. "You get the ones off our tail, Joker."

Shepard got on her comm, "Garrus! Jack! Meet me in the cargo hold!"

* * *

Shepard and her squad were trying to take out the intruder…

"We're sitting ducks out here! I have to try to lose them in the debris field!" said Joker over the comm.

"Do what you gotta do Joker!" said Shepard.

"I'm going in," replied Joker.

The ship shook as Joker took them in into the debris field…

Shepard and her squad continued their attack on the intruder…eventually it exploded.

"Son of a bitch better stay dead!" yelled Jack.

Joker was on the comm, "We're about to clear the debris field, Commander."

Shepard made her way back up to Joker.

"There is it…the Collector base."

"See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention," said Shepard.

"Looks like they're already sending out an old friend to greet us," replied Joker.

It was the Collector ship…

"Fire the main gun," commanded Shepard.

"How do you like that you sons of bitches!" shouted Joker as he fired the guns.

"Get in closer and finish them off."

"It's going to be a wild ride, Commander!"

Joker hit the main guns, "Give 'em hell, girl!"

The blast hit the Collector ship…causing it to explode…the Normandy was still in the blast radius.

"Look out!" yelled Shepard.

The Normandy shook violently as it was hit by the blast…

"The mass effect field generators are offline!" said Joker. "EDI, give me something!"

"Generators unresponsive," she replied. "Brace for impact."

Joker steered the ship as best he could…as it crashed onto a flat level of the Collector base's hull.

Shepard got back up on her feet…she looked over at Joker, "You alright?"

"A broken rib…or all of them," he grunted in pain.

"Restoring operation will take time," said EDI.

"How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?" Shepard asked.

"I do not detect an internal security alert," replied EDI. "It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to ever reach the base."

"Well, that's some good news I guess," said Shepard. "Joker, help EDI get this ship up and running again. I'll be back later with our crew…after I destroy these bastards."

"Go get 'em, Commander."

* * *

Shepard and her entire squad made their way out of the Normandy…onto the Collector base.

"Look out!" yelled Garrus. "Seeker swarms!"

They shot at them while running for the entrance into the base.

"We're in position," said Shepard. "We need this door open now!"

Garrus looked at Legion, "Go! We'll cover you!"

Legion ran over to the door's terminal...

"The door has malfunctioned. Path blocked…complete."

The door whooshed open and they made their way inside.

"Here they come!" yelled Shepard. "Get that door closed Legion!"

Garrus shouted to the squad, "Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through that door!"

The swarms were getting closer…the door closed.

Shepard sighed, "Nice work, Legion. I knew I could count on you."

"Shepard," Miranda interrupted. "You need to see this."

* * *

They came upon a bunch of pods…with familiar faces inside each of them.

The first pod contained Ms. Chambers...her eyes were closed but she was breathing.

"She's alive!" said Shepard.

Soon Chamber's skin was breaking apart…she opened her eyes…she caught eyes with Shepard…she pounded against the pod…she was screaming…turning into a bloody pulp…as she was sucked through the pod.

"Oh my God…get them out of there! Now!" Shepard yelled to her squad…each of them frantically pulling the pods apart to free their crewmates.

Garrus broke open the pod that held Dr. Chakwas…she fell forward…Shepard reached out to catch her.

"Doctor Chakwas, are you okay?" she asked.

The doctor looked up, "Shepard? You…you came for us."

Shepard smiled, "No one gets left behind. Do you know where we can find the missing colonists?"

"The colonists were…processed. Those swarms of little robots, they…melted their bodies into gray liquid and pumped it through these tubes."

Shepard hung her head, "Yeah…I just saw that happen to Ms. Chambers…I couldn't save her in time."

Chakwas extended her hand to Shepard's arm, "It's not your fault, it's the Collectors."

"Why are they doing this? What are they doing with our genetic material?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

"So are we," said Miranda. "But we've still got a job to do."

Shepard got on her comm, "Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

"Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."

"I cannot recommend that," EDI chimed in. "Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once."

"What about biotics?" Shepard asked. "Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?"

"Yes," replied Samara. "I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close."

"I could do it too," said Miranda. "In theory any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?"

Jack didn't speak up but the look she was giving Shepard said it all…_You better pick me!_

"Jack and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms," Shepard responded. "The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team?" Miranda asked.

"Jacob, can you handle it?"

"I'll keep the defenders busy, Commander," he replied.

Dr. Chakwas spoke, "What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard? We're in no shape to fight."

Joker was on the comm, "Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup but we'd need to land back from your position."

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard. Not now," said Miranda.

"Damn it, Miranda!" Shepard snapped. "I'm in charge, not you. Keep your opinions to yourself!"

Jack smirked.

Shepard looked at Mordin, "I want you to lead the crew back to the Normandy."

"Understood," Mordin replied.

Dr. Chakwas looked over at her Commander, "Good luck, Shepard. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"We will," she replied. She looked at the rest of her squad, "We've all got our assignments. Let's move out!"

* * *

Jack provided a biotic cover for Shepard, Garrus, Tali and herself.

They made their way through the Collectors…Jack was growing tired.

"We must get there soon," she said grunted.

They continued on…seeing their destination up ahead in the distance.

Shepard looked at Jack, "Hold on, we're almost there!"

They ran faster…Jack held the field up…Garrus took out incoming enemies.

"We need to get out of here, Shepard," said Garrus.

"Alright, let's move!" she replied.

They ran towards the door…

"Hurry, Shepard!" yelled Jack.

They made it…Jack gathered her biotic field and pushed it towards the Collectors with everything she had. Shepard ran to the terminal and closed the doors.

Jacob was on the comm, "…repeat, Shepard, do you copy?"

"I copy. What's your position?"

"We're at the door. They've got us pinned down!"

Shepard ran over to the other side of the room by the other set of doors.

"We're coming; just hold on!" yelled Shepard. She looked at Tali, "Get this door open!"

Tali worked at the terminal…the door whooshed open…

"Come on!" Shepard yelled to Jacob and his squad.

They ran inside as they continued to fire.

"Seal the door!" Shepard yelled to Tali.

"It's jammed!" she replied.

"Damn it!" shouted Shepard as she and Jacob manually worked on closing the door.

As the door shut...one round of fire made it through…straight into Jacob.

"Jacob!" yelled Shepard. His body fell back on onto the ground. She knelt over him…he was gone.

Shepard sighed, "God damn it!"

"We need to keep moving, Shepard," said Miranda.

Shepard got on her comm, "Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm here, Commander. Mordin and the rest of the crew just showed up."

"Good. EDI..what's our next step?"

"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base."

"Commander?" Joker interrupted. "You've got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through."

Miranda looked at Shepard, "Pick a team to go with you, Shepard. Everyone else can bunker down here and cover your back."

"Garrus, Jack and Miranda with me," Shepard commanded. She looked at the rest of her squad, "The galaxy is depending on us…on all of us. We've made it farther than anyone ever has before…the first to make it to their base and fight back. The Collectors have never had to stand and fight the best of us…that's you. Make me proud…make yourselves proud…and give 'em hell!"

"Well said," Garrus whispered.

Shepard looked into his eyes, "Let's finish this!"

* * *

Their platform moved them further into the ship.

"This is it," said Shepard. "All the tubes lead to this spot."

Shepard got on her comm, "EDI, what can you tell me?"

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive."

Their platform came to the end of the tunnel…into a large open area…up ahead…they saw it…

EDI continued, "If my calculations are correct, the super-structure…is a Reaper."

"Not just any Reaper," replied Shepard. "It's a human Reaper."

They looked up at its massive size…a huge metal skeletal looking human Reaper.

Their platform docked to the other platforms near it.

"It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans," said EDI. "Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper."

Shepard looked at it, "It's too big for our guns. EDI, find me a way to blow this thing to hell."

"The large tubes injecting the fluids are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."

"Got it, EDI," said Shepard. She looked at her squad, "Let's get to it!"

They fired at the supports…taking them out one by one…finally they had broken off all support links.

The Reaper fell to the depths below.

_Huh…that was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be…_

Shepard got on her comm, "Shepard to ground team. Status report."

"Samara here. We're taking them out as they come but feel free to call for an exit anytime."

"Head to the Normandy. Don't forget Jacob's body! Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high."

"Roger that, Commander."

Shepard pulled up the core…

Joker got on the comm, "Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."

_Oh, God…_

The Illusive Man was displayed on Miranda's comm, "Shepard, you've done the impossible. You did what you had to do and you acquired the Collector base. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance, Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge…that framework…could save us. "

Shepard scoffed, "They liquefied people…turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy the base."

"Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resource against them."

"That sounds like a betrayal to me," said Jack.

"If we ignore this opportunity, that would be a betrayal," replied the Illusive Man. "They were working directly with the Collectors. Who knows what information is buried here? This base is a gift. We can't just destroy it."

Shepard would not budge, "No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it."

"Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say what we did to you was going too far…but look what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential."

"I won't let fear compromise who I am! We'll fight and win without it."

"Miranda…do not let Shepard destroy the base!"

"Or what? You'll replace me next?" she replied.

"I gave you an order, Miranda!"

"I noticed. Consider this my resignation."

Jack laughed… she felt of small piece of her liking Miranda for that.

The Illusive Man focused on Shepard, "Think about what's at stake! About everything Cerberus had done for you. You.."

Miranda cut off the transmission.

Shepard smirked, "In the words of Jack…fuck Cerberus!"

They all laughed and Shepard turned her attention back to the core…

"Okay, let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart."

All of a sudden…their platform shook…the human Reaper appeared…grabbing hold of the platforms.

"Oh shit!" yelled Jack.

"Go for the eyes! Shoot out the eyes!" shouted Shepard.

They ducked and weaved around the platform…avoiding the Reaper's attack on them.

_Please, please, please…let us win this…_

The Reaper was growing weaker…

"That's it! That's it! Give it everything you've got!" Shepard yelled to her squad.

A few minutes later…the Reaper's head exploded…its arm fell forward on the platforms…as its body fell...it pulled the platforms.

The platforms slid to an angle…the Reaper slid off…to the depths below...Jack and Miranda grabbed hold of the platform…Garrus did not have a good grip…he slid down the platform…

_No!_

Shepard let go of her hold and dove down after him…reaching for him…

_Almost there…_

Garrus reached the end of the platform and slid off the side…

"Gotcha!" yelled Shepard as she grabbed his hand..holding his dangling body while she braced herself on the platform with her other arm.

She pushed back…trying to bring his weight up…the Reaper exploded below them…sending a shockwave up…a force that pushed Garrus back onto the platform.

The shockwave caused debris to fall…

"Look out!" yelled Shepard.

* * *

Shepard woke up to a beam lying across her chest. She pushed up on the beam…just enough for her to slide her body out from underneath it. She got to her feet…she saw Garrus first…she ran over to him.

She shook him violently, "Wake up, Garrus!"

_Please…please wake up…you have to…_

His eyes opened.

_Oh, thank God!_

She pulled him to standing…then ran over to Jack and Miranda…

"Garrus, help me get this debris off of them!"

Shepard and Garrus uncovered Miranda and Jack.

Joker was on the comm, "Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"

"I'm here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?"

"All survivors on board. We're just waiting for you."

Shepard looked at her squad, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

They ran down the corridors…Collectors chasing behind them…

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Shepard. "Don't bother shooting back! Run as fast as you can! We're almost there!"

Up ahead they could see the Normandy waiting…Joker had the airlock open. He was waiting there…gun in hand.

Miranda and Jack ran up the platforms…onto the Normandy…Garrus was next to follow.

Just as Garrus cleared it…debris fell down from above…Shepard moved out of the way…it took out the platforms...

"Jump for it!" Garrus yelled to Shepard.

She ran as fast as she could and when she reached the edge…she leaped with all the energy she had…

_Oh God! I'm not going to make it!_

She reached her arms out as far as she could…she wasn't going to clear it…

Her fingertips grazed the airlock before she started to fall…then a hand reached out and grabbed her…it was Garrus.

"I've got you," he said as he pulled her into the airlock.

They made their way into the ship.

EDI spoke, "Detonation in ten, nine, eight…"

"Yeah I got the gist of it, EDI! Hold on!" said Joker as he took the pilot seat.

The Normandy exited the Collector base…it started to explode…Joker punched it…they were clear…they did it…they had won. You could hear the cheers throughout the ship.

Garrus hugged Shepard, "I knew you could do it."

* * *

Shepard conferenced in with the Illusive Man.

"Shepard. You're making a habit of costing me more than time and money."

"Too many lives were lost at that base. I'm not sorry it's gone."

"The first of many lives. The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance, or just Cerberus?"

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity. I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions. Too idealistic from the start."

"I'm done listening to you. I'm doing things my way from now on. The Reapers are coming and I'm going to make sure we're ready when they get here. You can fall in line or step aside."

"You sure that's what you want? You're taking a hell of a risk, Shepard."

Shepard smirked, "Joker, lose this channel."

She walked away from the room…away from the Illusive Man...away from Cerberus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 19:

"Joker, head to Illium," said Shepard. "We can dock there for repairs."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard had business to take care of with Liara. Cerberus intel had provided her with information that could be useful to her in regards to the Shadow Broker. Liara was in trouble with the Shadow Broker mostly due to her relentless efforts to recover Shepard's remains when she, like the rest of the galaxy, thought she was dead. If it hadn't been for Liara…Cerberus never would have gotten their hands on Shepard…never brought her back from the dead. Shepard owed Liara her life; she liked the idea of owing Liara better than she did the Illusive Man. She was done with Cerberus…she no longer felt she owed them. Liara though…she risked her life for Shepard and now she was in danger herself. She had to repay the debt she owed to Liara.

It would be a few hours before they arrived at Illium. Shepard made her rounds to check on her crew; finding most of them to be relieved…happy that the mission was over and grateful to be alive. Shepard's chest started to ache…the pain from the beam that had landed on her chest earlier. She headed to the med-bay…

* * *

Shepard entered the room…Dr. Chakwas was examining Garrus; tending to his wounds from the battle.

Dr. Chakwas looked up, "Aw Commander, perfect timing. You're next."

Shepard sighed, "Ugh, fine…I also need some pain meds. My chest is killing me."

"Have a seat," replied Chakwas. "I'm almost done."

"So…what's next?" Garrus asked Shepard.

"We're headed to Illium to see Liara; help her out with the Shadow Broker."

He chuckled, "No breaks for the Commander, I see."

"There's no time…not with the Reapers on their way."

His expression turned serious, "I know."

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Garrus. Nobody believes me about the Reapers…well, no one that can do anything about it. Anderson believes me but he can't get anyone to listen. The Illusive Man saw the threat but his solution to the problem is just way off the mark. I can't do this on my own. I just…I don't have a plan."

"Okay," interrupted Dr. Chakwas. "You're cleared to go, Garrus."

"Thanks doc," he replied as he scooted off the exam table. He grabbed his shirt and walked over to Shepard…she stood up to meet him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I believe in you, Jane. We'll figure this out together."

She reached on her tip toes and kissed his mandible, "Yes, together."

* * *

Shepard entered Liara's office.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again," said Liara. "How did your mission go? Must have done well if you are alive and standing here with me right now."

"I lost a couple of crew members…but yes, we won. I blew the Collector base to hell. That officially ended my relationship with Cerberus…but I'm keeping the ship."

Liara laughed, "I think you earned the ship, Shepard. So, what brings you back to Illium? Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'm here to help you this time. I know you're looking for the Shadow Broker. Cerberus gave me data on where to find him. Interested?"

"Absolutely!" she replied as she stood up. "I had no idea…let me see what you've got."

Shepard handed her the data pad. Liara scanned it...

"It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives," Liara said. "Some hints as to the location and…it's about Feron…he's still alive."

"Your friend? The one who helped recover my body from the Shadow Broker?"

"The same…he sacrificed himself to save me. I never found anything suggesting that he was alive. After two years…I hadn't even dreamed."

"He's been the Shadow Broker's prisoner for over two years…he may not be in good shape."

"I know...but yesterday all I wanted was the chance to avenge his death. Today he's alive. I'll do whatever I have to do to get him back."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's the next step?"

"I don't know. I need to prepare…to think…I'm going home. Use my terminal if you need any local intel."

Liara grabbed some intel and walked for the door.

"You okay?" asked Shepard.

"I've spent two years plotting revenge. Now I have the chance to make it a rescue."

"Let me help, Liara. I'll come by your apartment?"

"Okay, hopefully I'll have a plan by then. Thank you, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard, along with Garrus and Jack, entered Liara's apartment…it was a crime scene.

_Oh no…what happened?_

Shepard passed the "do not cross" police line and headed straight for the nearest person…an asari.

"What's going on here?"

"This area is sealed off, please step back ma'am."

"Sealed off? Why?"

A distant voice spoke, "Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard."

Shepard looked up to see an asari approaching. She looked at the other asari, "Thank you officer, you're people are dismissed."

Shepard looked at the officer and smirked as she walked past her.

"You can't do that!" the officer yelled.

The asari looked over her shoulder, "Already done."

The officers turned off their omni-tools and left the premises.

The asari looked at Shepard, "Tela Vasir, special tactics and recon."

Shepard was surprised, "A spectre?"

"I heard your status was reinstated…huh…you're one of our most famous operatives. Might even get you to sign my chest plate. So, I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Commander."

"Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker…dangerous enemy to have."

"Liara was expecting me…she would have left a message here. Her office wasn't safe."

"I'm not surprised. Ilium is just Omega with expensive shoes. I haven't found anything useful yet for tracking her down. You know her better than I do…where would she have hid her backups?"

"Give me a minute to look around."

Shepard scanned Liara's apartment…it was very nice. Something caught Shepard's eye in the living room…a glass covered display on a corner table…

Shepard took in a breath, "It's…part of my old armor."

Her heart sank…Liara had kept a piece of her…Shepard was moved by the gesture.

Before Garrus or Jack could say anything, Shepard turned to face them.

"Let's keep searching," she commanded.

They made their way upstairs to Liara's bedroom. There was a picture on the nightstand…Shepard picked it up…it changed pictures.

_It's keyed to my DNA._

The new picture displayed was a prothean dig site. Shepard started scanning all the prothean displays in Liara's apartment for clues. She finally found one…a backup disk.

Shepard plugged in the disk…it was a recorded call. One of Liara's contacts, Sekat, was able to narrow down the location of the Shadow Broker. Liara was to meet him at the Dracon Trade Center.

Shepard turned to Tela, "This must be important. The Shadow Broker's people already tried to kill her once."

"I know where the Dracon Trade Center is," replied Tela. "My car's outside."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

They approached the Trade Center…

Tela spoke, "The Baria Frontier office is located on the third floor."

***BOOM!***

They looked up to an explosion take out the third floor of the building.

"Liara's in there!" yelled Shepard.

***BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!***

The second blast knocked Shepard and her squad to the ground.

"They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead! I'll grab the sky car and go secure the roof top!" yelled Tela.

"I'll start down here, work my way up," replied Shepard.

"Just leave some for me!"

* * *

Shepard and her squad made it up to the third floor…to the Frontier office. Shepard checked the log…Liara had signed in a few minutes ago.

"Let's move!" Shepard said as she rushed into the office.

"Look out!" yelled Garrus as he quickly grabbed Shepard and pulled her back…just in time to miss the rocket that flew by her face.

Shepard looked over at the direction it came from…

She got on her comm, "Vasir, I'm pinned down! Mercs…and they're well armed!"

"Say hello to the Shadow Broker's private army, Commander!"

Shepard looked her squad, "Garrus, you know what to do! Jack, put your biotics to work and mess up those sons of bitches!"

They headed in…

They fought their way up…level after level. Tela was working her way down to them.

Shepard entered the next office…to see a Shadow Broker agent fall over…dead…Tela standing behind him with a gun raised.

"Damn it!" said Tela. "If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could've stopped them."

Shepard scanned the room…she saw Liara's contact on the ground dead. She knelt down by him.

"Is this Sekat?" Shepard asked Tela.

"Must have been."

Shepard stood back up, "No sign of that data Liara talked about…looks like a dead end."

"Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" a third voice said. It was Liara…gun out…and aimed at Tela.

Shepard stepped forward, "Liara, this is Vasir. She's a spectre."

"This is the woman who tried to kill me," she replied.

Tela took a few steps back, "You've had a rough day so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?"

"I saw you," replied Liara. "I doubled back after I left…I saw you break into my apartment!"

Shepard pulled her gun on Tela, "So what, you were just using me to find the message?"

"Nothing personal, Shepard," replied Tela. "Just needed a little help tracking down Liara."

Shepard felt foolish. _How could I be so blind? Why would a spectre have been investigating Liara to begin with? How did I fall for that?_Shepard was disturbed by her lack of intuitiveness with the situation. She felt betrayed by her mental abilities at that moment.

Liara spoke up, "Once she had my location, she signaled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out. She found Sekat, took his data and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her."

"Good guess," replied Tela. "Not that you'll ever see what's on it…you pureblood bitch!"

Tela send a biotic blow towards them…

Liara quickly put up a shield to protect them all.

Tela turned around a started running…Shepard took off…chasing after her.

She caught up to Tela and tackled her…they tumbled…breaking through the glass railing and falling over the edge. As they fell…Tela surged with a biotic glow to help slow her down. She wrestled herself free of Shepard and then kicked her away…Shepard fell hard on the level below. Tela came to a graceful landing and walked over to Shepard's limp body.

As Tela got closer…hand surging with a biotic glow…Liara jumped from the level above…using her biotics to land gracefully. Tela dashed off…Liara chased after her. Shepard opened her eyes…slowly got herself back up. Soon she was joined by Garrus and Jack who had made their way down to her.

"Let's catch up to Liara!" said Shepard.

Shepard made it to the roof top where Liara was in a stand-off with Tela. Shepard saw a transit fly over their heads…Tela took off running and jumped into the transit…she got away.

"Damn it!" yelled Liara.

Liara got in the nearest transit, Shepard climbed in after her.

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking," Shepard said with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go!" Liara yelled at Garrus and Jack. "She's getting away!"

* * *

"There she is!" shouted Liara. "Hang a right…no…left!"

"I'm on her," Shepard replied.

"Hang a left…she's around the corner!"

Shepard made a hard turn…staying close on the target.

Liara's eyes widened, "We're not going into the construction site, are…oh, goddess."

"Everybody hold on!"

They made it through in one piece…much to Garrus' surprise. He'd have to commend Shepard later on her shockingly good driving skills.

"I'm not letting her escape with that data," said Liara. "Go! Go! Go!"

"I'm going!"

Shepard stayed on target…following Tela into traffic.

"Traffic! Oncoming traffic!" yelled Liara.

"We'll be fine!" Shepard responded.

***BOOM! BOOM!***

"She's dropping proximity charges!"

"I noticed!"

***SHOOM! SHOOM!***

"She's got reinforcements!"

"What kind of guns does this thing have?"

"It's a taxi…it has a fare meter!"

"Wonderful."

"Truck."

"I know."

"Truck!"

"I know!"

"Yaaahh!"

"There we go."

Liara shot a look at Shepard, "You're enjoying this."

Shepard chuckled, "A little."

They were right on Tela…Shepard was not going to lose her…she was getting too close to oncoming traffic.

Liara gasped, "A head on collision at this speed…"

"Yeah, I hear those can be bad for you," Shepard snickered.

"Truck!"

"Again?"

"Watch out!

Shepard increased her speed…turning at a sharp angle…they rounded the corner…Shepard accelerated…they were side by side with Tela.

Tela looked over…she slammed her transit into theirs…Shepard turned in to meet her attack…metal grated…suddenly Shepard pulled away…Tela looked ahead…

Her transit crashed into another…she went into a spin…crashing on the roof top of a nearby building.

Tela crawled out of the wreckage as Shepard circled around and landed.

Tela got on her comm, "I've crashed on Azure. Get me some damn back up!"

* * *

"There's Vasir's car," said Liara." Come on! She couldn't have gone far."

They proceeded towards the building…

"Watch out!" said Garrus. "They're sending in reinforcements to slow us down!"

"They've blocked the door!" said Jack.

"Let's get them out of our way then," replied Shepard. "Liara! Jack! Biotic throw! "Garrus! Snipe incoming transits!"

Shepard circled around the roof top…taking out whatever enemies were left.

Once clear, they proceeded inside the building.

"Azure. It's a luxury resort with an…exotic edge," said Liara. "Azure is slang for a part of the asari body in some areas of Illium."

"Where?" asked Shepard.

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom."

"I meant, where on the asari body?"

"So did I."

Shepard chuckled, "Oh, I see."

She could hear a low chuckle from Garrus and a snicker from Jack.

Shepard turned to face them, "Oh and I suppose the two of you knew what it meant?"

Liara spoke up, "Shepard, we need to keep moving. We can't lose her!"

"Right! Let's head out!"

* * *

"A blood trail," said Liara. "Vasir got hurt in the crash."

"That should slow her down," said Shepard.

They ran faster…following the trail.

"She's lost a lot of blood," said Garrus. "We have to be getting close."

"She's tough," said Jack. "I'll give her that much."

They ran through the corridors…to the last room…there was a door that led outside.

Once outside they saw Tela up in the distance…dragging her feet…swaying to the side…dripping blood. There were others around…eating…drinking.

Shepard and her squad pulled their guns on Tela. Liara shouted out, "Vasir! It's over!"

Tela slowly turned around…she was breathing heavily.

She looked at one of the nearby patrons, "Hey! Hey, you. Come here. What's your name?"

Tela pulled the woman into her and put her gun against the woman's head.

The woman trembled, "M..Mariana."

"Mariana, you want to live, don't you? Tell those people that you want to live."

Marianna looked at Shepard, "Please…"

"We'll get you out of here safely, Mariana," Shepard calmly replied.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Tela. "All you had to do was walk away. Now it gets ugly."

Tela moved her finger onto the trigger…

"Please," Marianna begged. "I have a son."

"A son? I hope he gets to see you again. I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children. Scars them for life."

"Damn it, Tela!" yelled Shepard. "Let her go!"

"I'm going to end you, Vasir," Liara said firmly.

Shepard whispered to Liara, "It's okay. We'll handle it. The usual way."

"You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard?" said Tela. "Thermal clips on the ground, now. Power cells, too."

"Is that it?" asked Shepard.

"What?" Tela asked surprised.

"Tela, I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save the Destiny Ascension. I unleashed the rachni on the galaxy. So for your sake, I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage!"

"You're bluffing," replied Tela, not noticing the table being moved behind her by Liara's biotic power.

"Now, Liara!"

The table slammed into Tela…making her fly across the room into a pool of water. She emerged from the water in a biotic glow. She moved around the room quickly to evade Shepard. Then the Shadow Broker agents appeared…and combat drones.

_Damn it!_

Shepard commanded her squad, "Garrus and Jack! Take out her back up! Liara, you're with me…let's take out Tela!"

Tela knelt on the ground…her wounds gushing blood. Liara walked over to her and grabbed the disk from her person.

"Sekat's personal data pad," said Liara. "This had what we need to find the Shadow Broker, Shepard."

Tela coughed, "You're dead. The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

Shepard turned to Tela, "Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?"

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell! The Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation!"

"Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!"

"Sure we do. We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to. The councilors might complain about our methods to sooth their consciences, but they never look too closely. Besides, you're with Cerberus. You have any idea what your terrorist friends have done?"

"I'm not with Cerberus! But yes, I know who they are and what they've done. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. You want to judge me? Look in the mirror. Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps! Killing Alliance admirals who ask questions? And you're with them. Don't you dare judge me! Don't you…"

"I'm not with them!"

Tela was fading fast…her eyes closed…she was gone.

* * *

Shepard walked over to Liara who was playing a message on her omni-tool.

_"Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve the data. Civilian casualties now a concern."_

Liara heard Shepard's footsteps behind her.

"I'm putting the data through to the Normand's computers," said Liara. "We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours. He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron…"

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise."

"I know, Shepard. You're here to help…just like always."

Shepard detected a sad tone in Liara's voice.

"That's not a good thing?" Shepard asked.

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the geth. You fought a krogan battle master while I cowered. Now you're doing it again. And I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara. Look at all you did for me after my death? Without you…I wouldn't be here today. I owe you my life, Liara."

Liara smiled and reached out to hug Shepard, "Thank you, Shepard."

* * *

Their shuttle was headed towards the Broker's base…

"Hagalaz," said Liara. "The oceans boil during the day, then snap freeze ten minutes after sundown."

"The Shadow Broker lives in this?" Garrus asked.

"His ship follows the sunset. Completely undetectable in the storm unless you know where to look."

"How do we get inside?" Shepard asked.

"The shuttle bay is locked down," replied Liara. "We'll need to land on the ship and hunt for a hatch. But we can't stay outside for long. There's a constant lightning storm where the hot and cold air collide."

"Okay…well, when have things ever been simple," chuckled Shepard.

* * *

They made their way down the ship…looking for an entrance…taking out mechs along the way.

They fought through agents, vanguards and engineers as they made their way farther down the hull.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" yelled Shepard.

It was taking forever to walk down the ship.

"This ship is incredible," said Liara. "It must have taken decades to build in secret."

"I wonder what happened to the contractors," said Shepard.

"I think we can guess," said Garrus.

They fought through more enemies.

_Geez! Where are they all coming from? Are we they only ones that can't find a hatch?_

They ran across a bridge…finally making it to an entrance.

"There!" Liara shouted. "That hatch leads directly to the communication signals."

They approached the door…

"It's locked," said Liara. "Hang on, I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know, Shepard. I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before. Well, not this one, anyway."

"You sure that shunt is working?"

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."

"But you tested it, right?"

Liara smirked.

"Tell me you tested it, Liara."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer."

Mechs appeared…Garrus took them out with his sniper rifle.

"Liara?"

"Any minute now!"

Shepard chuckled, "Remember the old days when you could just slap omni-gel on everything?"

"That security upgrade made a lot of people unhappy."

More enemies flooded in…Garrus and Jack took them out before they could get close.

Liara scoffed, "Their attacks are disorganized. They'd be more effective if they all attacked at once."

"Please don't give the mercs any ideas," replied Shepard.

Soon after…more flooded in…this time the group of enemies was bigger.

"You just had to give them tactical advice," said Garrus.

"But now there'll be fewer left to deal with inside," replied Liara.

"Keep dreaming, T'Soni," said Shepard.

They were being overrun…too many enemies.

"There! The hatch is opened!" yelled Liara.

"Finally!" replied Shepard as she and her crew ran inside.

"Lock that door behind us! Make sure those bastards don't follow us!"

* * *

"More of them? How many guards does the Shadow Broker have?" Liara sneered.

"I told you," replied Shepard.

They fought their way deeper into the ship.

"I've downloaded the ship's layout," said Liara. "We're headed toward the prison block…and Feron."

"Okay, let's go find your friend."

They walked down the corridor…to an open room…to see a drell strapped to a chair…his eyes were closed.

"Feron!" Liara shouted.

His eyes opened, "Liara?"

"Hold on…we're getting you out of here!"

Liara ran to the controls but when she tried to release him…the chair send an electronic pulse through him. He yelled in pain.

"Oh, Feron!" Liara cried.

"What the hell is the Broker trying to do to you?" Shepard asked Feron.

"The equipment is sensitive to tampering. This chair plugs into the Broker's info network. You have to shut off the power. Pull me out now and my brain cooks."

"Do you know where we can cut the power?"

"It won't be easy. You'll have to go to central operations."

"Easy or not, we're all getting out of here."

"Good. Central operations is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker's waiting for you, right?"

"I'm counting on it."

"We'll be back for you, Feron," said Liara.

"I'll try not to go anywhere."

* * *

The Shadow Broker sat calmly at his desk as Shepard and her squad approached him. Shepard looked at the creature.

_What the hell is he?_

"Here for the drell?" he asked. "Reckless, even for you, Commander."

"Not reckless, just determined. Ask your asari Spectre about that."

"Vasir was expendable. All her death cost me was time."

"Expendable like Feron?" Liara asked.

"Doctor T'Soni, your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price."

Shepard spoke up, "Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors."

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership," he replied.

"Be smart, let Feron walk out with us."

"You won't be walking out at all."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide," said Liara.

"It's pointless to challenge me, asari. I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right? You're a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their home world for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave…or a pet. How am I doing?"

He stood up…he was huge…towering over them. He growled and slammed his fists into his desk…breaking it into pieces. He roared and took out his weapon. Shepard and her crew headed for cover.

"Jack! Liara…warp! Garrus! Headshot!"

The yahg brought a white glow around himself…their attack didn't work…

"The shield's kinetically sensitive! Energy and projectiles are bouncing off!"

"Then we do this the hard way," Shepard said as she ran for the yahg.

She charged him…throwing an upper cut to his chin…

He growled and turn his face to the side…Shepard moved and swung at him again…he took a few steps back from the blow…Shepard advanced…the yahg brought up a power shield...he slammed it into Shepard causing her to fall back.

She had effectively taken out his kinetic barrier…

"Quick! While he's vulnerable!"

They shot a few rounds in him before his kinetic barrier was back up. Shepard charged after him again…getting in a couple of punches before he slammed her back again. Liara looked up to the ceiling above…a magnetic pulsing system was contained in it.

She shouted to Shepard, "If you can get him to bring up that shield again, I've got an idea!"

Shepard rose to her feet and ran to cover. She and her squad continued firing rounds into the yahg. His kinetic barrier came back on…he charged after Shepard. She ran to meet him…making sure he stayed right where he was…

"Liara, now!"

Liara pushed out a biotic blow to the ceiling above. The field of energy fell through…landing on the yahg below.

Shepard and Liara looked at each other…it was over…the Shadow Broker was defeated.

* * *

The power went off…allowing Feron to escape his chair.

When the power came back on…a message came through on the nearby console.

_"Shadow Broker, this is operative Murat. We had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?"_

"Operative Shora requesting update. Are we still online?"

"Shadow Broker, I've lost our feed. We are online and awaiting instructions."

Liara approached the console…she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes…determined…and turned on the comm.

She responded, "This is the Shadow Broker. The situation is under control. We experience a power fluxuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily. However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

Feron ran into the room, "Goddess of oceans…it's you. You…how?"

"Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead. So…"

Feron gasped, "…you're the new Shadow Broker."

Shepard spoke up, "Is taking over as the Shadow Broker really a good idea?"

"It was either that or lose everything," Liara replied. "His contacts…his trading sources…those will really help us. With the Shadow Broker's information network I can give you…I can…"

Liara's voice started to crack, "…it's over…it's finally over."

Shepard walked over to her and gave her a hug, "It's alright."

She pulled away to look at Liara, "You sure you want to stay here? I could always use you on the Normandy."

"I have to stay here. We can't pass this up, Shepard. All I wanted to do was rescue Feron…but, is it wrong that part of me wants this? With the Shadow Broker's network, I can help you. Maybe I can turn this operation into something better."

"I'll take all the help I can get. Just don't be a stranger this time."

"Small chance of that."

"Why don't you come check out the new Normandy before we take off? Have a drink with me."

"Sure, I'd love to see everyone."

* * *

Liara entered Shepard's quarters.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, the ship is beautiful. I talked to Joker; he was happy to see me. I was happy to see Doctor Chakwas as well. I brought you something…it took some digging to find them."

She handed Shepard a box…she opened it…

"My old tags! I never thought I'd see these again…thank you, Liara. Thank you so much."

"They've exchanged hands more than once. General Hackett had them…he gave them to me to give back to you. He sends his best and hopes you're okay. So…how are you Shepard? Not what you saw to your crew to keep morale up...the truth."

Shepard sighed, "Between you and me…I have no idea how I'm going to do this. I'm doing everything I can but…"

"You've done more than most. You and your team destroyed the Collectors and walked out alive. So tell me Shepard, what are you fighting for? A chance to give Garrus some peace?"

_Of course she knows already…_

"He's been hurt…betrayed…he deserves something better," Shepard replied. "I never thought I'd find peace in the arms of a turian but…"

"Why not? Humans seem to have no trouble finding asari attractive."

Shepard chuckled, "Everyone finds the asari attractive."

"I hope the two of you find some happiness, Shepard. You both deserve it. And for the record…I think it's a good match."

"Thanks, Liara."

"Well, I better get back to my base. Thanks for inviting me up, Shepard."

Shepard gave her a hug, "You're welcome."

* * *

Shepard was staring at the fish in her tank…surprised that she had managed to keep them alive for so long.

Shepard's comm blinked…

_Incoming message from Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance HQ.  
*"Commander Shepard, I need to discuss a sensitive matter you with privately"*_

Shepard walked over to her personal terminal…she pulled up the Admiral…

"Commander, thank you for your time. I'll keep this brief. We have a deep-cover operative in batarian space. Name's Doctor Amanda Kenson. She recently reported that she found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion."

"So why call me?"

"Just this morning I received word that the Batarians arrested her. They're holding her in a secret prison outpost on terrorism charges. I need you to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there. As a favor to me, I'm asking you to go in alone."

"I've got a great squad with me, I'm sure they'd help out."

"Kenson is my friend. If the batarians see armed soldiers…they'll kill her. This is serious Commander, go in with discretion or don't go at all."

"So the Alliance can't go in because one, they'd kill her and two, the political backlash. So you want me to go in alone, no back up…you want me to take the risk. The Alliance discarded me but you expect me to help you?"

"Shepard, I have no say in what the Alliance does or doesn't do with you. I'm asking this as a personal favor. You keep this quiet Shepard and there's nothing to worry about."

"I thought the Alliance denied the Reaper threat…must be some amazing information she found."

"I've known Kenson a long time. If she says she has proof…it's worth checking out."

"Okay Admiral, I'll do it for you. For you…not the Alliance. I'll head that way now."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll send you the coordinates now. Hackett out."

Shepard got on her comm, "Joker, did you get the coordinates?"

"Uploading now, Commander."

"Good. Set a course…we're headed there now."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Liara didn't waste much time getting to work when she got back on her base.

Shepard had an incoming call from her…

"Liara, long time – no see."

"Shepard, I found some information I think you'll find interesting. When you get a minute, take a look at the data I sent you. The Shadow Broker had top level clearance to the turian and asari governments and more than one salarian dalatrass traded intel. At least I get to share it with you."

"You're not going to turn into a recluse with creepy information on everyone in the galaxy, are you?"

"I can understand the temptation. I've got all the secrets of the galaxy at my fingertips. Give me ten minutes and I could start a war. But I've got a purpose…helping you stop the Reapers. That will keep me honest."

"Have you found anything useful yet?"

"He knew about the Reapers, he knew about your visions from the Prothean beacons, he even had some information on the Protheans…I think he was looking for a way to survive."

"Let me know if you find anything else."

"I will Shepard, talk to you soon."

"Bye, Liara."

Shepard pulled up her terminal…one name immediately stood out from the list of information…Garrus Vakarian.

She clicked on his name…information flooded the screen.

* * *

_Former C-Sec officer. Exceptional tactical and team-building skills. Leadership potential overshadowed by Shepard. Unlikely to fully develop under Shepard's command._

Last text exchange before Omega 4 Relay Jump:

Garrus Vakarian (Location: Normandy SR2)

Solana Vakarian (Location: Palaven)

22:08: G: Hey, glad I caught you.

22:10: S: Just about to head to bed. Late my time. Where are you?

22:10: G: Come on, you know I can't tell you that. Not a secure channel.

22:12: S: Oh please, Garrus. You don't have to be all secretive. Illium?

22:12: G: Give it up, Sol.

22:13: S: You're one to talk. Still playing at Spectre, even after all these years.

22:16: G: How's Mom?

22:16: S: Last round of treatments didn't go so well.

22:16: G: Damn it.

22:17: S: We may try an off world center. Some salarian doctors have something that might work.

22:17: S: It's not covered, though.

22:18: G: Of course not.

22:19: G: I can pay for the treatments.

22:19: S: That's a nice thought. I could really use you here, though.

22:20: G: I can't. How much for the first round?

22:20: S: Forget it.

22:21: G: I can pay.

22:24: S: Sure you can. You lose your C-Sec job, and what about that contract job you  
were doing up until recently?

22:24: G: Yeah, it ended badly.

22:25: S: So don't give me more garbage about how you're going to help.

22:25: S: You obviously can't help or won't bother.

22:25: S: Damn it, you haven't even bothered to sync up for video chat since you lost that damn job.

22:26: S: If you're so ashamed to look me in the eye, then why are we even talking?

22:26: S: Go have your fun doing merc work or screwing around or whatever. Just don't act like you care.

22:30: G: You're right, Sol. I'm so sorry.

22:32: S: No, I'm sorry. Things are rough with Mom. The salarians are expensive as hell.

22:32: G: I wish I could help.

22:35: G: I'm going on a trip. Might be away from the relays for a while.

22:35: S: Another pleasure cruise?

22:36: G: You know me.

22:38: S: Send me something nice.

22:38: G: I'll be in touch when I can

Last mail message received before Omega 4 relay jump:

Mr. Vakarian,  
On behalf of the Helos Medical Institute, I would like to thank you for your efforts. It has been understandably difficult to get Collector tissue, given the sensitive situation on the human colonies, so the samples you sent to us have been extremely helpful. Please also offer my sincere thanks to Dr. Solus-I understand he made some calls to the Special Tasks Group, and as a result, our corporate clearance was upgraded.

Your concern about the Corpalis Syndrome is well-founded. While rare, it's an ugly disease. The neurological degeneration is both difficult to witness and nearly impossible to halt. We are in fact working on some test trials for a new treatment, and I believe that with our new STG clearance, we can get all fees for the trial members waived as a governmental cooperation effort with the Turian Hierarchy.

Thank you again for your assistance. Donations like these help keep us running. Per your request, we will keep your donations strictly anonymous.

Sincerely,

Dr. Jelith Kieron  
Helos Medical Institute

Noted Criminal Deaths on Omega:

Rhi'hesh Shurta (gang leader)  
-Headshot

Selkeet Shirion (gang enforcer)  
-Headshot

Kron Harga (slaver)  
-Gunshot wounds (all extremities and primary organs)  
-Rifle butt fracture to face  
-Third-degree burns to most of body (explosive crate)

Har Urek (saboteur)  
-Suffocation (environmental suit malfunction)

Gus Williams (weapons smuggler)  
-Headshot (smuggled weapon)

Thralog Mirki'it (red sand dealer)  
-Chemical overdose (red sand, direct contact with all four eyes)

Zel'Aenik nar Helash (viral specialist, serial killer)  
-Cough

Targeting Visor (Custom)

- Unique model based on Kuwashii frame

- Magnification up to 100x integrated target tracing, optional wind/gravity compensation solutions

- Sonar, LADAR, thermal, and EM targeting capable

- Monitors biofeedback on target within 10 meters to detect heart-rate fluctuations or changes to breath pattern (standard council races only)

- Can detect and measure biotic fields up to 100 meters away and provide optimized firing solution to collapse kinetic barriers or synthetic shielding support

- Optional kill-timer can track number of enemies taken down by self or suit-synced team members in given time period

- Armor hotlink provides backtracing of incoming fire and corrects for micro refraction of outgoing shots through kinetic barrier

- Records video feed up to 120 minutes and audio feed up to 360 minutes

- Audio link plays music per user request. Top 5 choices during firefight:  
1)"Die for the Cause" (turian imperial anthem)  
2)"Fire in the Courtyard" (soundtrack, Fleet and Flotilla)  
3)"Bang Bang Boom" (Club Kicks, dance mix)  
4)"Hurt Me Deeper" (Best of Expel 10, dance mix)  
5)"Blue Azure"(Vaenia, soundtrack)

- Ten names carved into frame: Erash, Monteague, Mierin, Grundan Krul, Melanis, Ripper, Sensat, Vortash, Butler, Weaver (Additional name carved and subsequently burned out: Sidonis)

* * *

Shepard clicked off her terminal…her hands were shaking.

_What the hell? How could he not tell me about his family? About his mother?_

She stormed out her quarters…making her way to the main battery.

_Calibrations or not…he's damn well going to talk about to me about this right now!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 20:

The doors to the main battery swooshed open. Garrus didn't even turn around to see who it was…he knew it was her from her scent. He knew that scent like the back of his hand.

"Good driving on Illium by the way, very impressive," he said as he turned around to look at her. He immediately locked in on her eyes…they were brown.

_Oh Spirits…_

She didn't say anything…she just stared at him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable. He had become accustomed to her loving green eyes…he didn't know how to respond to the eyes he saw before him at that moment.

He finally broke the silence, "What?"

Her eyes narrowed, "How's your family, Garrus? Heard from them lately?"

She stalked towards him…arms folded. She obviously knew something but he had no idea what.

"They're fine…why?"

"Fine? Really? Funny…that's not the impression I got from the information I received."

"Information? What information?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that your mother is sick and your sister is stressed because she is handling it alone! How could you not tell me about this?"

"Jane, how did you find that out? Who else knows about this? If my family is compromised…"

"Liara gave me the information and you know we can trust her. Why didn't you tell me about your family? How could you keep this from me?"

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. There hasn't been a right time to tell you. You have so much to deal with, Jane. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. You don't need anything more weighing you down."

"First of all, you don't have the right to make that call – to decide what's considered important information to me or not. Second of all, they're not _your_ problems…they're _our_problems. You've been here for me every step of the way…I want to do the same for you. I don't want you to go through this alone…I want to help."

"I know you do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You understand why I didn't though, right?"

"I do, but you can't do that again, okay? I want to know everything that's going on with you…everything that's going on in your life. Please?"

"Okay, I will. So…are we good?"

Her face softened, "Yes, we're good...for now. I still want to hear about your family."

"What's there to tell you that you don't already know?"

"Shut up," she said as she hit him in the arm. A smile crossed her face.

He sighed in relief, "You should have seen the look on your face when you walked in. I thought you were going to attack me."

She chuckled, "Yeah well, I came pretty close actually. I planned on really letting you have it. I was so mad at you…I still am a little. My hands were shaking as I read the information on file about you. The thought of you keeping secrets from me…it made me crazy."

"I don't want to leave you in the dark, Jane. I thought I was protecting you. I want to help alleviate your stress…not add to it."

"I know. Your heart was in the right place…you were doing what you thought was best for me. But like I said, don't do it again."

He reached out his arms and gripped her shoulders, "Am I forgiven?'

"I guess so," she said in a playful tone.

He slid his hands from her shoulders…down to her waist. He pulled her into him and he bent down to nuzzle her neck.

He skimmed his teeth across her neck…to her ear which he gently nipped.

"You guess so?" he purred in her ear. "What can I do to make you sure of it?"

She felt her knees go weak, "Damn it Vakarian, that's not fair. I get to be mad at you if I want to. You can't just expect to fix it by…"

She lost her words as he licked down her neck while his hands massaged her lower back.

"You were saying?" he whispered.

"I, uh…I don't remember. I can't think with you doing that."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't want him to stop but she didn't want to let him win either. She didn't know how to respond. Not that it mattered, Garrus took her silence as her approval for him to continue.

He could feel she was tense…not giving in…he planned to change that. He gently clawed at her back as he softly bit her shoulder. She moaned in response. He slid his hand around to her front and grabbed hold of the bottom of her shirt.

"You have two options," he said. "You can take off your shirt or I can tear it off…your choice."

She squinted at him as she pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it to the side. Garrus quickly moved his hand to the back of her bra…hooking a talon underneath the strap.

"This too," he said as he wiggled his talon at the strap…threatening to cut it off if she failed to take it off herself.

She reached her hands up her back and unhooked it. Her bra slid off her breasts…not even a second went by before Garrus' tongue was on them. A whimper escaped her lips at the feeling of his rough tongue circling her nipples.

She was done for…he had won...he knew it…she knew it. She reached her hands up and rubbed the back of his neck…encouraging him to continue.

"Commander, we're approaching the Bahak system…ETA sixty minutes until we reach Aratoht," Joker said over the comm.

_Damn Joker and his timing…_

"Thanks, Joker," Shepard replied.

Garrus looked at her, "Aratoht? Why?"

She sighed, "I'm…well, you're not going to like this…"

He felt a knot form in his stomach, "What's going on?"

"Admiral Hackett has asked me to go a mission for him…as a personal favor. I have to infiltrate a Batarian prison and retrieve a doctor named Amanda Kenson. She found proof of an imminent Reaper invasion."

"Why is she in a Batarian prison?"

"They're holding her on terrorism charges."

"Oh…well, this doesn't sound too bad. If she's got proof of the Reapers, that would really help us convince the skeptics and get some help. What wouldn't I like about this?"

"Kenson is a personal friend of Hackett's. He can't send soldiers in because the Batarians would kill her on sight. He asked me to go in alone."

"Ha...you told him fat chance of that, right?"

She looked down at her feet.

"No, Jane…you didn't."

"That's the part you weren't going to like."

"You can't be serious. Tell me you're not serious! Regardless of what you told him…you're taking a squad with you, right?"

"Garrus, I can't. They'll kill her. I have to go in alone."

"I've got stealth…you know I won't jeopardize the mission. Please Jane, at least take me. I'm begging you."

"I can't…I'm sorry. I said I would go in alone…I gave him my word."

"What about your word to me? To never do anything crazy without back up? You made a promise to me!"

She cringed at his words…he was right and she didn't want to break her promise to him.

"Garrus…I can't take anyone with me but…what if I wore your visor…sending video feed to your terminal? You can see everything I can and you can communicate with me the whole time. Plus with your visor I can track thermal imaging and all that…be better prepared. A compromise…please."

He knew he wasn't going to win this – all he was doing was whittling down her time to prepare.

"Fine," he sighed. "Go get suited up and then meet me on the training deck…you need to get familiar with my visor."

Her eyes gave off a look of appreciation, she was grateful he didn't press her further on the matter. She threw her shirt back on and grabbed her bra as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"You think you've got it?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Shepard replied. She adjusted the strap on the visor…giving it a tighter hold on her head.

"You understand how everything works?"

"Yes, I think you made sure of that."

"And you've got enough ammo? Grenades?"

"Yes and yes. I'm good to go."

Joker was on the comm, "Approaching Aratoht, Commander."

"Thanks, Joker. I'm headed for the hangar now."

She looked over at Garrus, "Okay, this is it."

"I'll be watching you."

* * *

Shepard parked the shuttle next to the entrance of the Batarian outpost. She made her way inside…taking out a varren right off the bat.

_"Varren, the batarians must send their prisoners down there to die,"_said Garrus.

"I have to find Doctor Kenson fast!" she replied.

She went up the stairs…taking out more varren.

"This place is run down," said Shepard. "Even for a prison."

She heard voices ahead…she quietly snuck forward.

_"Get the human into questioning."_

"Get your hands off me!"

"That's gotta be her," Shepard whispered. The corridor that the voices were coming from was blocked by a laser firewall.

"I'll have to sneak around the base and find a way to her."

Garrus watched anxiously as she made her way quietly around the base. Taking extreme caution to not be seen.

_Keep it up, Jane. _

* * *

She finally found her way to the interrogation room. She entered the room and snuck up on the guard that was by Kenson. The guard turned around just in time to be met by Shepard's fist…he was out cold.

"Who are you?" Kenson asked. "What are you doing?"

"Doctor Kenson? I'm Commander Shepard. I'm here to get you out."

"Commander Shepard? I'd heard you were alive. Hackett must have received my message."

"We're looking at a major diplomatic incident if the batarians find out I was involved. I hope the evidence is worth it."

"It is. The Reapers are coming. Diplomacy is the least of our worries. If we can find a console, I can hack security…make us an escape path."

"Then we'll find one. Go!"

* * *

They fought their way through prison guards until they got to a console.

"They know we're here," Kenson said. "Keep them off me while I hack us a way out."

Shepard fought off the guards.

"We need to close the door we came in through! Keep them out!" yelled Kenson.

Shepard overrode the door controls…effectively locking it down. More enemies approached on the other side. Shepard took them out as Kenson raised a central elevator for them to escape. They rode it to down to the hangar where Shepard was engaged by a few more batarians. Once the room was cleared, Shepard and Kenson boarded the shuttle.

"We should be well out of range before they get their security measures unscrambled," said Kenson.

"Do you think they'll come after you?"

"I'm not taking any chances. Batarians don't take kindly to humans who plan to destroy their mass relays."

"So the charges against you are true."

"Well, to be fair, that's about half the story. My people and I were here investigating rumors of Reaper technology out in the fringes of this system."

"I guess you found something."

"We found proof that the Reapers will be arriving in this system. When they get here, they'll use its mass relay to travel throughout the galaxy. We call it the "Alpha Relay". From here, the Reapers can invade anywhere in the galaxy."

"So you decided to destroy it."

"Exactly. Doing that would stop the Reapers' invasion. Even at FTL speeds, it would be months or years before they got to the next relay. We came up with what we just called "The Project"; a plan to launch a nearby asteroid into the relay and destroy it before the Reapers could arrive. Of course, the resulting explosion would probably wipe out the system."

"I've always heard that mass relays are indestructible."

"I've heard that too, but I think it's more that nobody's willing to find out what happens when one is destroyed and, well…we planned to slam a small planet into the thing at very high speed. By our calculations, that's more than enough. We were one button-press away from launch when the batarians arrested me."

"Why do you think destroying the mass relay would destroy the entire system?"

"Mass relays are the most powerful mass-effect engines in the known galaxy. The energy released from a relay's destruction would probably resemble a supernova. This is a remote system, but just over three hundred thousand batarians live on the colony where they held us. The explosion would undoubtedly kill them all."

"I still don't see how you learned about this supposed invasion."

"The evidence came from what we call Object Rho, a Reaper artifact we discovered among the asteroids near the relay itself. When we get back to Arcturus Station, I'll explain everything and provide copies of all our notes on the artifact."

"How exactly does a Reaper artifact give you proof of an impending invasion?"

"It showed me visions of the Reapers' arrival…much like your Prothean beacon, I imagine. The Reapers are coming, Commander. That much I know for certain."

"If you're working near a Reaper artifact, how have you avoided indoctrination?"

"We've been very careful, we know what we're dealing with. You're not speaking to a child, Shepard. I saw what Sovereign did at the Citadel. Trust me…I know what's at stake."

"The stakes are too high. If you were willing to destroy a whole system over this, I want to see your proof."

"I guess I can't argue with that. When we get to the base, I'll show you."

* * *

"Here we are. Welcome to Project Base," Kenson said.

Shepard noticed counting numbers above, "What's that?"

"That's our countdown to Arrival. When that gets to zero…the Reapers will have come. Just over two days and counting. Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?"

"How do you know that's an accurate countdown?"

"It is. The artifact has been giving off pulses at definite intervals since we found it. The intervals have been decreasing at a steady rate. The artifact is reacting to the Reapers' proximity. In just forty-eight hours, the pulses will become constant, and the Reapers will be here."

"You're saying the Reapers could be at Earth in two days? There's no time to waste!"

"Then let's show you that proof. That door exits the hangar. The artifact is in our central lab area."

Shepard headed in…

_"Jane, if this proof is accurate…Spirits…"_

"I know Garrus, this is insane."

She entered the lab with Dr. Kenson.

"Everything was in place when we were arrested," said Kenson. "It wasn't a question of _could_ we but _should_we."

"What alternative do we have?" asked Shepard.

"The Reapers will reach this system, regardless. But the Alpha Relay is their shortcut to the rest of the galaxy. If you want to keep the Reapers at bay, this relay must be destroyed."

_"That means thousands of innocent lives will be lost."_

"What choice do we have? This is probably the only chance we have," Shepard replied to Garrus.

Kenson opened the door, "Commander Shepard, I give you Object Rho."

"You have the Reaper artifact just sitting here…out in the open?"

"When we found it, it showed me a vision of the Reapers' arrival. "

"Kenson, this is not good."

"Give it a moment, Shepard. It'll give you the proof you need."

Shepard stared at the artifact…suddenly it shot out a blue wave of energy onto her…she dropped to her knees as images flooded her mind of the Reapers' arrival…using the Alpha relay to travel.

_My God…_

Shepard shook it off and went to get up when she felt a gun against the back of her head.

"I can't let you start the Project, Shepard," said Kenson. "I can't let you stop the arrival."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

Shepard quickly turned…knocking the gun from Kenson's hand. Shepard ran for cover as guards ran into the room.

"Take her out!" Kenson yelled.

Thanks to Garrus' visor, Shepard took the first wave of guards out with ease. What wasn't easy was the mind play that the artifact was pulling on Shepard…speaking to her…_Do not resist. Give yourself over and be spared._

"Garrus…I can't…I don't…"

_"Stay focused, Jane! You can do this!"_

More guards ran in as her vision blurred…guards overran her…too many shots hit her…one last round into her armor and she collapsed.

_"Jane! No! Get up damn it!"_

Kenson approached Shepard's body, "Take her to the med bay and patch her up. We want Shepard alive."

Garrus could see everything as they dragged Shepard's limp body to the med bay. His blood boiled…his hands curled up into fists…he slammed them into the console…he was unable to do anything but watch and hope that Shepard could get herself out of this one.

* * *

_"Wake up, Shepard!"_

Shepard started to open her eyes…she groaned as she brought herself up to sitting.

The scientist in the room looked at Shepard with a wide-eyed expression, "The sedatives are working! Security!"

The scientist ran out of the room as two guards entered the room. Shepard rushed them before they could bring their guns up…she knocked out both of them, grabbed a gun and ran out of the room before the security wall came up.

_"That's my girl…now find a way out of there!"_

* * *

Shepard fought her way to Project Control. She locked down the room so nobody could sneak up on her. She approached the console.

The Project VI spoke, "Welcome to Project Control"

"I want to activate the Project."

"Warning, activating the Project will result in an estimated three hundred and five thousand casualties. Do you wish to continue?"

"Garrus…this feels so wrong."

_"I know…but the Reapers will wipe them out when they arrive and we can't do anything to stop them. These people are doomed either way. I know that's terrible but…wiping them out quickly might be a blessing than to let the Reapers have them. Doing this also buys us time to get the rest of the galaxy ready. We can make sure their sacrifice was not in vain."_

Tears streamed down her face as she hit the activation button on the console.

_What have I done…_

* * *

Shepard made her way outside for a pick up. There was no way she could get back to her shuttle in time.

"Shepard to Normandy, Joker, can you read me?"

A Reaper hologram approached from the sky…it was Harbinger.

"Shepard, you have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you; a star system sacrificed. But even now, your greatest civilizations are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us."

"You're wrong. We will not go quietly! This Project is a warning shot…we can and will defeat you. I will do whatever it takes to rid the galaxy of the Reaper threat. We will fight, we will sacrifice and we will find a way…that's what humans do."

"Know this as you die in vain. Your time will come. Your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for the Arrival."

The hologram disappeared. Shepard could see a ship approaching from the corner of her eye.

"Commander, Normandy inbound for pick up."

"Roger that!"

* * *

Shepard watched her galaxy map as the relay exploded…sending a wave of destruction out…bringing an end to many lives.

She hung her head in sorrow…she couldn't breathe…tears flooded her eyes.

"Jane," a voice whispered as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around…it was Garrus. She fell into his arms weeping. At that moment she didn't care who was in the room…who saw her in a vulnerable state. What she had just done was unbearable to her…regardless of the fact that it was necessary.

Shepard was recovering from her wounds in the med bay when the door opened and an unexpected guest entered.

"Admiral Hackett?"

"Sounds like you went through hell down there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You went out there as a favor to me. I thought I would debrief you in person. That was before the mass relay exploded and destroyed an entire batarian system. What the hell happened out there, Commander?"

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I had no choice. I broke Kenson out of prison and returned to her base with her. She showed me the artifact…she was right about the invasion. She had planned to destroy the Alpha relay to keep the Reapers from coming through…buying the rest of the galaxy some time before they arrived. The batarian system was doomed regardless…they had no chance of survival. Kenson though, had come under the influence of the Reaper artifact. She captured me, drugged me and held me against my will. She was no longer willing to stop the invasion. So…I did what had to be done."

"Sounds like she was indoctrinated. Well, that's a damn shame. And you believe the Reaper invasion was really a threat?"

"No doubt about it. We literally had minutes to spare."

"I'm sure all the details are in your report. I won't lie to you, Shepard. The batarians will want blood and there's just enough evidence for a witch hunt. We don't want war with the batarians…not with Reapers at the galaxy's edge."

"What are you saying?"

"You did what had to be done for the best of reasons but…there were over three hundred thousand batarians in that system…all dead."

"Yes…it's terrible I know but…we saved way more lives by doing this than the amount of lives lost."

"I agree with you, Shepard. Unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Evidence against you is shoddy at best but at some point…you'll have to go to Earth and face the music…I can't stop it."

"Is the Alliance concerned about the batarians' response to this incident?"

"Very. The batarians have been looking for an excuse to wage war against us since we showed up in the galaxy. If the Reapers invade, we need the whole galaxy working together. If we're at war with the batarians, the other races will be hesitant to give aide to either side."

"I understand…I'll be a convenient scapegoat for avoiding open war."

"I'm sorry, Shepard."

"It's not your fault. I'll turn myself in. I'll make sure to have my dress blues on and I'll be ready to take the hit."

"You've done a hell of a thing, Commander."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Shepard gathered her squad into the briefing room.

"Okay, listen up. That last mission has caused some issues that I must go to Earth to address. I'm dropping everyone off at the Citadel…you're all officially dismissed from service on this vessel."

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Jack.

"I'm sorry, I can't really tell you any more than that. I don't know how long I'll be on Earth. It's pointless for any of you to go with me. When I'm done on Earth, I'll contact all of you and see if you want to join back up with me. That's all I have to say on the matter. Get your stuff packed and be ready to head out when we arrive at the Citadel."

Shepard quickly exited the room, unable to look into the eyes of her squad mates she had come to love and rely on. She scurried to the elevator…the doors started to close as Garrus dashed in quickly.

"Jane, what's going on? Why do you have to go back to Earth?"

"You know why…all those lives lost…somebody has to answer for it. We can't afford to have the batarians at war with us. So…"

"So you're taking the heat. The one person that has managed to do some damage to the Reapers and we're taking you out of the game. How does that make any sense?"

"When I get back to Earth, I'll try to get it all figured out. I'm sure Anderson will be there to help me."

"I'll be there too."

"No you won't. You heard what I said…I'm dropping you all off at the Citadel."

"Everyone but me, Jane. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are. That's an order. You can't help me on Earth - I'll be in a prison cell the whole time. What you can do though is take this time to go help your family. Your mother and your sister need you, Garrus."

"Jane…I…"

"You know I'm right and you know that there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

He sighed, "I know."

"So instead of wasting time arguing with me, let's make the most of our last few hours together."

The elevator door opened…Shepard walked out and entered her quarters…Garrus followed her.

* * *

Garrus ran his fingers through her hair, "So soft…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck…resting her head against his chest.

He held her close…brushing his mandible across the top of her head as he breathed in her scent.

"I'm going to miss this," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied as she looked up at him. "Let me show you how much I'll miss you."

She reached down for his hand and led him to the bed…the bed they had been sharing. This would be the last time she would share it with him. She reached into the nightstand and pulled out the serums. Garrus sat down on the bed and she straddled his lap. She injected the serum into his arm…then she injected her own.

His talons traced her back as she brushed her lips across his mandible. She gently gripped his fringe…tugging gently. He groaned in response as he fell back on the bed…pulling her with him. She kissed him passionately as he worked to remove her clothing. His tongue played with hers as he maneuvered her pants off…then he went to remove her shirt. She sat up and put her arms over her head for Garrus to slide the garment off of her. She leaned back down to him…kissing him along the side of his neck.

"Your turn," she whispered into his ear.

She slid off of him so he could remove his clothes with ease. Soon she felt the weight of her warm turian pressed against her. She wondered how she would be able to sleep without him by her side…she foresaw many sleepless nights in her future.

He nuzzled her neck as he positioned himself on top of her. He needed her desperately. The thought of not seeing her every day…of holding her…it was unbearable. He needed her to feel the same way…to ensure that she would return to him…that she wouldn't forget him.

She gasped as he penetrated her. He thrust firmly but slowly into her…making sure that his ridges hit all the right spots. He could tell by the firm hold she had on his fringe that it was working. He drew out his slow pace…driving her body wild. He cherished every moan…every whimper…every brow furrow…the images he knew would flood his mind in her absence.

She pulled hard on his fringe…her lips on his neck...nipping at him. He felt her tighten around him…she was on the verge of ecstasy and he would be the one to send her over the edge. He drove into her faster as his tongue traced her neck.  
Her thighs clasped against him tighter…she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her…she bit down on his neck as she hit her high. Garrus growled in response to the bite she'd given him…that was the end for him…he pulsed inside her as he buried his face in her neck.

He held his position…not moving off of her. He looked into her eyes…

_Tell her…tell her now._

He wanted to say it…wanted her to know how he felt. What good would that do them now though. All it would do is make things harder and possibly awkward if she didn't feel the same way about him. He was silent in thought long enough to make Shepard speak up.

"You okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Jane. I just…I'm really going to miss you."

_Coward._

"I'm going to miss you too big guy."

He nuzzled her forehead briefly before sliding off of her. She scooted into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest…his silent chest. There would be no content rumble emitting from his chest this time…and she knew why.

She longed to tell him how she felt…but what good would that do. He was already upset that she was leaving. If she admitted how she felt and encouraged him to come out with his feelings…it would just make their time apart that much worse. She didn't want to make this harder than it had to be.

They both laid there in silence…holding each other tightly…each saying silent prayers that they would be together again soon.

* * *

They docked at the Citadel. The crew headed out. Shepard stood by the airlock and said good-bye to them as they walked by.

Dr. Chakwas paused when she reached the door, "Shepard, it's been an honor serving with you again. I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise…take care of yourself," she replied as she reached out to hug Chakwas.

Miranda was next, "Commander, it's been a pleasure."

"What will you do now that you're not with Cerberus?"

"I'm not sure…but I have a few ideas."

"Good luck."

"You too."

The next person to approach Shepard was Thane. She reached out to shake his hand…he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

She chuckled, "Such a gentlemen…surprising for an assassin."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises...good luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

She said her good-byes to Samara, Grunt, Tali and Mordin. She made sure to thank Mordin for all his extra help…which she was extremely grateful for.

Jack was walking up next…she didn't stop – she walked right into Shepard for a hug.

"You better hurry your ass up and come find me," said Jack.

Shepard laughed, "Of course I will. I can't do anything without my Jack. You going to be okay without me? You're not going to get all crazy on the galaxy are you?"

"I'll try my hardest to be on my best behavior until you get back. Don't know how long I'll last though so you better not drag your feet."

"Uh, have we met? Since when do I drag my feet?"

Jack chuckled, "Yeah well, just make sure you don't start."

"Promise."

There was only one person left…

Garrus solemnly approached her. She reached her arms out and pulled him in for a hug.

"Take care of your family, Garrus. I can't wait to meet them when I get back. I'll contact you when I can."

He nuzzled her forehead, "Hurry back, Jane."

"I'll try my hardest to…I promise."

She pressed her lips against his mouth…kissing him with every fiber of her being. Garrus could feel the emotions behind it…the pain…the sorrow. As she pulled away he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He reached his hands up to cradle her face, "Don't cry…everything will be okay. I may not be with you in person but my thoughts will be with you always. Just know that I am with you in spirit."

She buried her face in his chest…her arms squeezed his waste…she didn't know if she could let go.

Joker came on the comm, "Normandy is all fueled up. We're good to go, Commander."

Shepard withdrew herself from Garrus.

"You can call me any time, Jane. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, big guy. I'll be in touch and…I'll see you soon."

_I hope._

Shepard watched as the turian she loved walked off the ship. She prayed that she would see him again soon.

"Okay, Joker, let's head out."

"Aye aye, Commander."


	21. Chapter 21

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 21:

Garrus checked into a cheap motel on the Citadel. He threw his bags on the floor before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. He thought of how pointless it was for him to get a room; he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. He might as well of stayed on the docks to wait for the ship arriving in the morning. He sighed heavily as he buried his face in his hands. Knowing Shepard was out there…without him…he couldn't bear it. He felt hollow inside…like a huge piece of his being had been torn right out of his chest. He needed a distraction from his thoughts. He brought up his comm and called his sister.

_"Garrus? Nope…it couldn't be. My brother never calls me."_

"Very funny, Sol."

_"Seriously though, why are you calling me? Did something happen? Are you okay? Who died?"_

"Nobody died, I'm fine. I'm…I'm headed home."

_"You are? Wow! I can hardly believe…but…how? Why?"_

"It's a long story that I'd rather explain in person. Anyways, I'm taking the first ship out in the morning for Palaven."

_"Well the only person you'll find there is dad. Mom and I aren't home."_

"Where are you?"

_"Helos Medical Institute. Mom was offered to be a trial member of a new treatment. All the fees are being waived."_

He hadn't known if his mother would accept their invitation to participate or not but he felt instant relief to hear that she had said yes.

"Thank the Spirits, that's good news to hear."

_"Yeah…funny how that all worked out. You wouldn't know anything about that…would you?"_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_"Uh-huh. Well anyways, mom is responding well to the treatments. She feels better and she's gotten some of her energy back. She'll be so excited to hear you're coming. Or did you plan to head home to see dad first?"_

He was not in the mood to deal with his dad right now. Besides, Shepard had told him to take care of his mom and sister…she didn't say anything about his father specifically.

"I'm headed for you and mom. I should be there by tomorrow evening. I have a favor to ask of you, dear sister."

_"And what is that?"_

"I know you have a hard time keeping your mouth shut but please don't tell mom I'm coming. I want to surprise her."

_"I guess I can do that…it would be fun to see mom's reaction. Okay well, hurry your butt up and get here!"_

"Okay, I will. See you soon."

_"Can't wait to see you! Bye, Garrus!"_

"Bye, Sol."

He turned his comm off and laid back on the bed. He let out another heavy sigh…he could only think of one thing.

_Jane…I miss you._

* * *

Shepard stayed up front with Joker as they headed for Earth. With the crew gone she was free to explain everything that happened. Not that she had to, she was pretty sure he had been listening in on everything as he always did. He knew pretty much everything that happened on the Normandy.

"So…prison…sounds like fun," said Joker.

"You know it," she replied.

"Do you think Anderson's gonna be able to help you out?"

"I don't know…I hope so. The Reapers are coming and I really don't want to be stuck in a jail cell when that happens."

"I wonder what the Alliance is going to do with me."

"You'll be fine, Joker. We're bringing them a new ship to outfit and you're one of the best damn pilots the fleet ever had. They'll take you back – I have no doubts about that."

"I only work well under one Commander though…you. So I hope they figure things out quickly."

"Me too."

She stared out the window in silence…thinking of Garrus…was he feeling as lonely as she was? The separation was already taking its toll on her. How would she survive months apart if she couldn't even handle a few hours? She was doomed and she knew it.

"You okay, Shepard?" Joker asked softly.

She sighed, "No."

"Garrus?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's tough."

"It's not just him though, it's everybody. Jack, Tali, Chakwas…I'm going to miss all of them. But Garrus…well…yeah, I'm already missing him a lot. '

"I bet. I'm sorry…it's bull shit that you have to go through this…after all you've done."

"Not much I can do about it, Joker. I just have to hope that it all works out for the best."

"We're all hoping for that."

* * *

Garrus boarded the ship and found an empty seat by a window. He heard a woman giggling across the aisle way…he looked over. It was a young asari cuddling with her turian partner. Her head was laying against his chest and his fingers stroked her side…over her ticklish spots to which the asari would giggle. His head was rested on top of hers…breathing in her scent…enjoying a tender moment with his mate.

Garrus felt envious of his fellow turian…that he had the ability to be with the one he loved and yet he himself was not able to have his beloved with him. He was convinced that no other turian had loved another as strongly as he loved Shepard. The things they had been through…experienced together…it had deepened his feelings for her to a level he didn't even know could exist.

Garrus sighed and looked away…staring out the window. He could still hear the happy couple as they cooed at each other. Garrus let out another sigh…it was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Garrus arrived at his destination and entered the medical facility…it was impressive to say the least. He walked up to the front counter.

"Welcome to the Helos Medical Institute," said the receptionist. "How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Sophira Vakarian, she's a patient here. Can you tell me where I can find her?"

"Certainly, one moment please while I look her up. Ah yes, she's on level five – room 223. It's past visiting hours though…oh wait…you're family?"

The receptionist recognized his clan markings…at least what she could see from the unscarred side of his face.

"Yes, I'm her son."

"Go down this hall and the elevators will be on your right hand side. Take a left when you step out on level five and follow the signs for the 200 block. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No. Thank you."

He walked down the halls…following the signs to the 200 block…finally making his way to room 223. The door was closed and he could hear his mother and sister talking on the other side.

_"Mom, you can't fall asleep yet."_

"Why not? Why have you been trying so hard to keep me up tonight? My goodness child."

He quietly opened the door and walked in. His mother was listening to Solana chatter on when she caught movement in the corner of her eye…she turned her head…she gasped sharply and her body quivered as she caught eyes with him.

"Garrus! My boy! What are you…how…oh, get over here!" she squealed.

He scurried over to her and leaned down to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. Solana chuckled in the corner…causing her mother to look over at her.

"Did you know he was coming?" she asked Solana.

"Maybe…but he made me promise not to tell you!" she replied.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Garrus as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Well then mission accomplished," Sophira said with a smile. "Spirits! What happened to your face?"

"It's a long story…one that I don't feel like telling right now."

"Alright…to what do I owe this delightful unexpected visit anyways?"

"The Normandy crew was dismissed from service. We defeated the Collectors so I've finally got some free time and I wanted to spend it with you."

Solana was puzzled, "I thought you said the Reapers were the threat. Aren't they still out there?"

"Well, yes."

"Then why would Shepard dismiss you all from service? That doesn't make any sense."

He looked at his sister…then back at his mom.

Sophira gave him a warm smile, "She does have a point, Garrus."

He sighed, "It's complicated. Long story short, Shepard had to go back to Earth to handle some things with the Alliance. She doesn't know how long it will take so she dismissed us. She said she'll come back for us when she's done – see if we want to join back up with her."

"Will you join back up with her?" Solana asked.

"Without a doubt."

Solana scoffed, "Why are you so hard up on Shepard? I know she's a hero and all but c'mon! What are you in love or something?"

The stalled look on his face…the eyes widening for a split second…that was all it took for him to be busted. Both his sister and mother had picked up on it.

"Oh Spirits…you're in love with her!" Solana shouted. "Oh wow, this is hilarious. You fell in love with a human…a Spectre. Dad is going to LOVE this…"

"You're not telling him a damn thing, Solana!" responded Garrus.

"Both of you calm down," Sophira injected. "Sol, leave your brother alone and Garrus…turian or not…if you love her – then you know I will support you."

"I know," he said softly. "This isn't how I planned on telling you about this."

"I know that. Leave it to your sister to push the right buttons and call you out."

Solana spoke up, "It makes so much sense now. Why you always talked about her when you guys were chasing down Saren, why you went off the deep end when she died and why you quickly joined back up with her when she came back. Spirits Garrus, how long have you been in love with her? And you never told us?"

"I don't know…it didn't hit me right away. Then when it did…I fought it. Then when I admitted it, I kept it to myself. It wasn't until she came forward to me that I then pursued her."

"She made the first move?" his mother chuckled.

"Yeah…I'm a coward, I know."

"Was she also the first to say the "love" word?" Solana chirped.

Another blank stare on his face gave him away before he could think of a response.

"Wow…you're in love with her and neither of you have spoken the word to each other? Yep, you're a coward."

"Shut up, Sol."

He looked back over at his silent mother. Her expression was warm and she let out a tired sigh.

"I'm just happy to see you, son. I'm glad I get to keep you for awhile. Will I get to meet Shepard when she returns for you?"

"Yes. She said she was very much looking forward to meeting you both. I think you're really going to like her, mom."

He looked over at Solana, "And I think the two of you will really hit it off."

Solana smirked, "And dad?"

"Ah…dad. Well, he'd be a stubborn old fool _not_to like her. If he doesn't though…well, I really just don't care that much."

"So…why can't I tell him then?"

"Because I want him to meet her in person first. That's what I wanted to do with all of you. Thanks for ruining things, as always."

Solana hissed at him. Garrus looked back over at his mother…she had fallen asleep.

"She was so tired," said Solana. "I kept her up late..waiting for you to get here."

Garrus scooted closer to his mother and leaned down to rest his muzzle on her forehead. She stirred slightly but remained asleep.

"Sleep well…I love you," he whispered as he pulled away from her.

"You staying here tonight?" he asked Solana.

"Yeah, I always do. I can ask the staff for another cot and set you up in the corner over there."

"Okay but don't bother getting up – I can take care of it."

"But I have to get up," she said as she got to her feet.

"Why?"

She walked over to him and reached her arms out, "Because I haven't gotten a hug from my big brother yet."

He chuckled, "Right, because you're such the emotional type."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Garrus laid awake in his cot…unable to sleep. All he could think about was Shepard. Images of her flooded his mind…the way she looked at him…her smile…her scent…how it felt when she touched him. He silently begged the Spirits that he would see her again soon. He turned on the communication screen and watched the news…hoping it would make him tired enough to quit thinking about Shepard and finally fall asleep. Instead of finding sleep…he found himself even more awake…the news spoke of Shepard.

_Jane…_

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Omega…**

James Vega was playing cards with a shady group of batarians at the bar. A news cast was on in the distance. He peered up from his cards to look at the screen.

_"While the Citadel Council scrambles to denounce the so-called terrorist acts allegedly carried out by Commander Shepard, batarian officials are demanding retribution. Councilor Udina has publicly denied that the human Alliance had anything to do with the destruction of the mass relay."_

Vega got up from his chair and walked over to the screen.

"It's your bet human!" said one of the batarians.

Vega ignored him and reached his hands behind the screen and pulled it from the wall.

_"Batarian leaders are calling for Shepard's head..."_***zzssat!***

The krogan bouncer approached him, "That's gonna cost you, kid."

"Take my winnings, that should more than cover it," he replied.

The batarians rushed towards Vega…

"You don't think the batarians deserve payback?" one said snidely.

"Yeah, you a Shepard lover, human?" another said.

Vega pointed his finger at them, "Why don't we all just sit down and finish our game."

"Why don't you go to hell!" yelled another as he charged at Vega.

Vega slammed the screen across the batarian's face. The batarian pulled out his blade and charged forward again…slamming his knife through the screen. Vega turned the screen upside down, then quickly spun it around and slammed the sharp end of the blade through the batarian's chest.

"Alliance scum!" yelled another batarian. "You're all the same. Think you're so much better than us."

"Well…better looking, for sure."

Vega was quickly surrounded by many angry batarians. He ran forward and lunged at the one directly in front of him. He charged into him with such force that they left the ground…falling back in the air…crashing through the window behind them…down to the level below. Vega landed on top of the batarian…with his forearm pressed tightly against the batarian's throat. The force of the fall and the angle of it all caused the batarian's neck to break…killing him on impact.

Vega got to his feet…he looked up…the remaining batarians were looking down at him from the level above.

"Get him!" shouted one of them.

Vega didn't run…he waited for them.

When they made it down to him he snickered, "You boys just don't know when to give up."

They charged at him…he charged back…a shot was fired from the distance…

"Enough!" a voice yelled. A voice that was familiar to Vega. He looked over…

"Lieutenant James Vega. You're a hard man to find."

"Admiral Anderson?"

"Dust yourself off and follow me. That's an order."

"Where we going? Vega asked as he followed Anderson.

"I'm taking you back for more training. It's time you got over the incident on Fehl. Time for you to be the soldier we expect of you."

"What the hell for? No disrespect sir, but I'd rather not get over it."

"You're a damned fool if you think I'm gonna let a soldier as good as you piss your life away in this shithole. You're coming with me to Earth…now."

"Forget it. There's nothing for me there."

"I've got something for you. Something you haven't had before."

"Just throw me in the goddamned brig and be done with it!"

"You're not far off, Lieutenant. Only, you'll be guarding the brig. One prisoner in particular."

Vega paused, "Commander…Shepard?"

"You guessed it. She's headed to Earth now to turn herself in. We'll be there to meet her."


	22. Chapter 22

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 22:

Garrus watched the early morning light shine through the window…brightening the room. A nurse entered the room holding a tray of assorted medicines for his mother.

The nurse gave a sympathetic look at Garrus, "I hate to wake her but she needs to take these."

He nodded, "I understand. By all means, please."

He got up from his cot and walked over to his mother. He placed his hand on her arm…nudging her gently to wake up. She stirred softly…her eyes opened slowly…she smiled as her eyes focused in on her son.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"It _is_a good morning," she said sweetly.

"The nurse is here…it's time for you to take your meds."

She grumbled, "Again? Oh fine…"

He watched as the nurse handed his mother some pills to take. Then the nurse prepared a syringe and injected his mother's arm.

"The trial treatment?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," replied the nurse.

He looked at his mother, "Is it helping? Are you feeling a difference?"

"I am, Garrus, I really am. I don't feel as weak as I did before, I have a little more energy…it's better than how I felt before coming here. Every day I got worse and worse…your sister had to help me around everywhere. I couldn't walk on my own…I slept all the time…my body was shutting down so quickly."

He looked down with shame, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"Garrus…you were out saving lives…helping protect the galaxy. I'm proud of what you have accomplished. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"It's hard not to…I'm so sorry, mom."

"Well…you could have at least _called_more often," she winked at him. "I am feeling better now. I'm able to stay awake for longer periods of time and I can make it all the way over to the bathroom by myself now…so that's progress. They can't stop this disease from killing me…but they can buy me more time and help my body feel more normal again. It's funny…I feel like I'm getting better…like the disease is being wiped away…but it's not…I…"

Her voice grew shaky…Garrus placed his hand over his mother's.

"Mom, I love you and if this treatment can buy you more time…then you could live long enough to see a cure. New advances in the medical field are being achieved every day. So don't think like that…I don't want to hear it…I refuse to let you think like that."

She reached her arms out and pulled him into her for a warm embrace. She held him silently for a moment…allowing herself to soak in the moment of having her son back with her…alive and well…as well as he could be.

"Have you heard from Shepard?" she asked.

He sighed as he pulled away from her, "No. She should have made it to Earth by now. She's…well…mom, she's being sent to prison."

"What?" she gasped.

"Spirits…there is so much to tell you…to explain."

"Sweetie, I have nothing better to do while sitting in this hospital bed. Tell me everything."

He sat down at the edge of the bed and told his mother about it all. He shared with her everything from his time on Omega, to all that they had discovered about the Reapers, to Shepard's final solo mission…and the consequences of the necessary actions she took.

The hours passed as his mother listened to him intently…asking a question here or there but mostly just listening to Garrus talk. She knew her son needed to vent and she was more than willing to listen…to catch up on everything in his life. It was therapeutic for them both.

"My goodness, Garrus. You've certainly been through a lot these last few years," his mother sighed. "I've really missed you…I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I missed you too…and I'm very happy to hear that the treatments are helping."

Solana stirred in the corner...opened her eyes…and slowly sat up.

"Nice of you to join us," said Garrus. "Did you get enough beauty sleep?"

"Waking up to your ugly face just undid the hours of beauty sleep," she sneered.

Garrus laughed at his sister's response. As much as he missed Jane…it was really nice to be with his family.

* * *

Garrus and Solana had lunch in the cafeteria together. Their mother had insisted they leave the room – get some air and spend some time catching up with each other. Garrus spent most of their lunch time talking about everything he had already shared with their mother.

"Wow, that's...just…you've really been keeping busy, haven't you?" Solana said. "I still can't get over the fact that you took a missile to the face! Too bad you're not krogan – the more scars the better."

"Yeah well, Shepard likes them," he retorted.

"Good…because you've screwed up your clan markings; which doesn't help your chances with turian girls. Not that you had much of a chance before anyways," she said with a smirk.

He faked a laugh but deep down her words had stung a little. It did bother him that the damage to his face had wiped out part of his clan markings. He planned to wait for the scars to fade a little and then he would get his markings re-done.

"What about you?" he asked. "What's been going on with you?"

"Not much, just staying with mom. Dad's been busy with assignments and has only managed to visit once since we got here. He said he's hoping to make it here in the next couple of weeks…so we'll see what happens."

"When did you talk to him?"

"A couple of nights ago."

"So you haven't told him I'm here then?"

"Didn't figure you wanted me to."

"You figured right."

"It's our dad, Garrus. He loves you."

"Yeah, he just disapproves of every decision I make."

"It's not that, he just…"

"Sol, I don't want to talk about this, okay? Let's just head back up to mom"

"Fine," she sighed. She wasn't going to press the issue with him.

They got up to leave right as Garrus' comm blinked that he had an incoming call…it was Shepard.

"Jane!"

_"Hi Garrus, how are you?"_

"Me? Spirits, what about you? What's going on?"

_"Well, I've been relieved of command and I'm being held in a Systems Alliance facility in Vancouver – it's a city on Earth. I even get my own special guard, a Lieutenant named James Vega. He's pretty alright…makes me laugh. He's the only one I really talk to; everyone else seems to avoid me like a batarian is going to jump out and attack them if they speak to me. I have no idea how long I'll be here… Anderson is doing everything he can and Hackett has had a few words with the Alliance committee. That's it so far."_

"Wow…I can't believe they really locked you up. I just hoped that they would…I don't know what I thought... I just hoped that things would turn out better than you thought."

_"It is better than I thought, actually. I'm not in a prison cell; I get a small little apartment in the detention center block. I can't leave my room without Vega escorting me. I can't use any terminals or communication systems without prior approval but other than that…it's not that bad. The part that I can't stand is being stuck here…not being able to do anything about the Reapers…it's so frustrating! Enough about me though, how's your family? How is your mom doing?"_

"She's doing well - she accepted the trial treatment at the Helos Medical Institute. That's where I'm at – with her and my sister. The treatments are helping and she's doing a lot better than before. She and my sister were very happy to see me…it feels good to be here with them."

_"Oh, that's good news about your mom…I'm so happy to hear that she's doing better. Is your dad there too?"_

"No, he's back home on Palaven. He plans on visiting in the next couple of weeks."

_"Well, that's good. It's so nice to hear your voice, Garrus. I miss you."_

"I miss you too, Jane, so much."

He heard her arguing briefly with someone before she let out a heavy sigh.

_"My time is up…I have to go now. I don't know when I'll be able to call again. Take care of yourself and your family. I hope to see you soon."_

"I do too."

_"Bye, Garrus."_

"Bye, Jane."

He sighed as he closed his comm. Solana reached her hand out to Garrus' arm. She didn't say anything – she just stood by her brother…providing silent comfort.

* * *

Vega escorted Shepard back to her room.

"How's he doing, Commander?"

"James, I've told you…I'm not Commander anymore."

"Not the way I see it. So, how's your boy holding up?"

"He's fine. He's with his mother and sister at the Helos Medical Institute."

"You feel better now that you got to talk to him?"

"Yes…and no. Hearing his voice just makes me miss him more."

"Buck up, Commander. You'll be out of here soon."

"James…"

"No…I'm not going to stop calling you that – so just get used to it."

She chuckled as they approached her room.

"Let me know if you need anything," said James.

"Actually, how about a game of cards?" she replied. She didn't feel like being alone.

James smirked as they entered her room…the door closing behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the Citadel…**

Jack was enjoying her fourth drink at the bar when a uniformed Alliance woman approached her.

"May I join you?" she politely asked Jack.

"You can do whatever you want," she replied as she shot back the rest of her drink.

She took a seat next to Jack, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kahlee Sanders…I'm a scientist."

"Congrats, why are you talking to me?"

"I'm with a special program called the Ascension Project; a school for gifted biotic children. Our goal is to help them harness their extraordinary powers."

"Good for you. I still don't understand why you're talking to me."

"Well, I want to bring you on as a teacher, to put it frankly. I've heard of your biotic abilities and your work with Commander…err…Jane Shepard…it's impressive. I think you could really help these kids."

"Why did you correct yourself? Is Shepard no longer a Commander? Do you know something?"

"Well, I've heard a few things, yes. She was stripped of her command and is being held at a facility on Earth pending further investigation."

"Fuck! Seriously? How long will she be stuck there?"

"That's up to the Alliance committee."

"Well shit, I was really hoping she'd be back soon."

"Jack, I think this program would be a wonderful thing for you to do. What else are you going to do in Shepard's absence? This is a chance for you to help kids learn what they are capable of. Just tell me you'll take some time to at least consider my offer."

"I don't need time to think about it. I'll do it."

"You will? That's great! And here I thought it would take more to convince you."

"Well, Shepard wanted me to be on my best behavior while she was gone. Can't think of a better role than working with the Alliance to make that happen."

"Speaking of behavior…I will need you to watch your language in order to maintain the necessary professionalism we need from our teachers."

"Well fuck…better get it all out of my system now."

Sanders chuckled, "The sooner the better."

* * *

"Give it up, Shepard! You'll never best me at _any_card game."

She threw her cards down on the table.

"You win, Vega, as always. You need to teach me your tricks so I can clean house with my crew…you know, when I get them back."

"That would be problematic if I was part of your crew…how would I rake in the winnings if I have you to compete with?"

"Part of my crew?"

"Uh…well, yeah. If you get reinstated and get your own ship back…I would much rather go with you than wait around to find out what assignment the Alliance would give me next. If that's okay with you…"

"Hell yeah! I'd love to have you onboard. Consider it a done deal."

"Awesome."

Shepard shuffled the cards and started to deal the next hand. Vega let his eyes wander around her room. She didn't have much. A few books, some pictures and then something caught his eye in the corner. It was a machine…a contraption of some sort.

"What is that?" he asked as he signaled with his forehead the direction of his inquiry.

She chuckled, "Oh…that…yes well, that's an ADVIA 4000. It's uh…used to make specialized serums for me and Garrus."

"Serums for what?"

"Well, since I'm human and he's turian…"

"Garrus is a turian?"

"Uh, yes. Did I fail to mention that before?"

He chuckled, "Well, well, well…the Commander is a xenophile."

"I will admit…I do have a thing for turians. I find them very attractive."

Vega raised an eyebrow at her.

She continued, "So anyways, the serums are for…you know…to avoid reactions to…"

"Say no more, Commander," he said with a laugh. "I think I get the picture."

"I couldn't leave it on the Normandy. They're outfitting her to Alliance standards and I couldn't risk losing that machine."

"That important, huh?" he said with a smirk.

She laughed, "You have no idea."

"I'll take your word for it."

They played one more hand which to neither on their surprise was won by Vega.

"I'm going to beat you one of these days. I'll eventually figure out your tricks," Shepard said.

"Keep dreaming," he replied, followed by a warm smile. "Well...I better head out. No visitors for you after 1900…including me. Have a good night."

"You too, James."

She nodded at him as he walked out of her room and the door closed. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. She rested her head back and her mind wandered with thoughts of one person…

_Oh, Garrus…I wish you were here with me._

He could have been if she had let him. For a moment she kicked herself for sending him away. Had she known that her living conditions would be as lax as they were – that she would have been able to see him every day…

_No!_

She dismissed the thought quickly. His family needed him – he had to go to them and he would never have done so if she hadn't pushed him to. His mother deserved to have her son by her side while she battled her disease and his sister needed him too. Having him with her on Earth would have been purely selfish. She found comfort in knowing that they did the right thing.

* * *

_Shepard was spread gracefully across the bed…the white sheets beneath her body gave her an angelic glow. Her warm chocolate hair was splayed out above her head…her vibrant green eyes wild with passion…her arms reached out for him. He laid down on top of her…placing his weight on his forearms. He brought his forehead down to hers…taking in her scent. The low rumble that started in his chest brought a smile to her face._

_"You're purring," she whispered._

_"Because of you…I love you, Jane."_

_"I love you too, Garrus."_

_Her words sent a shudder through his body. He slid into her in one soft smooth motion…she moaned as his ridges drew out every pleasurable spot in her body. He thrust into her…feeling her muscles tighten around him…he groaned at her body's response to him. He plunged himself as deep as he could go inside her…she gasped and nuzzled her face into his neck…kissing the softer skin on his throat. He could feel she was getting close…every movement her muscles made…every quiver…he could feel it to his core…to the depths of his soul. She screamed his name as her body was taken by waves of ecstasy. Garrus soon followed her and felt his release inside her. He did not recede from her quickly…he allowed himself to stay in place…to feel the heat of her body wrapped around him…her body was still sending little pulses against him._

_"You love me?" he asked her softly._

_"Yes, Garrus. I always have. It's been you since the beginning…since the moment I first saw you."_

_He let out a happy sigh…she loved him._

Garrus woke up…his heart was pounding in his chest.

_Damn it! Should have known it was only a dream…_

He blinked a few times to fully awaken his eyes. He looked around the room…his mother was sleeping peacefully. His sister though, was wide awake and staring at him.

"Bad dream?" she inquired.

"No, a good one, but…"

"Eeww, gross…I don't wanna know."

He chuckled, "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Seeing as we're both awake now…want to go grab something to drink downstairs?

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 23:

Garrus and Solana talked the night away. This time it was Garrus' turn to hear all about Solana's life for the last few years...including boyfriends.

"Teran, really? I went to school with him, Sol! Whatever happened to Verik?"

"Verik? Yeah...that was never going to last."

"I thought he was alright. Mom certainly loved him and even dad liked him which is pretty impressive."

"Everybody loved him...he was a nice guy...too nice. I couldn't stand it."

"I see...you find someone your whole family likes and you get bored with it - the fun is gone. Is that it?"

"Something like that and by the way, I'm not dating Teran...we're just..."

"Okay, stop right there because if the next words out of your mouth are what I think they are...that doesn't make me feel any better."

She snickered, "Fair enough."

Solana's comm blinked that she had a message. She quickly scanned it...

"Dad's had a change of plans...he's on his way now. He should be here this afternoon," she said as she closed out the message.

"Great."

"Oh stop, he'll be happy to see you."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

* * *

Shepard stretched her body across the bed and let out a long yawn. She did not feel rested at all; what little sleep she had gotten was shallow. Deep sleep had evaded her since her arrival on Earth and she knew exactly why.

She got up and decided the first thing she wanted to do was take a shower and then she'd have Vega escort her to the mess hall for some breakfast.

Her shower was quick – too long in there and she would imagine her shower times with Garrus. She got dressed and exited her apartment to find Vega standing at his post.

"We're we headed?" he asked.

"Breakfast."

"I was hoping you'd say that, didn't know how much longer I could wait."

He escorted her to the mess hall and they selected their breakfast items from that morning's selections.

"So James, tell me more about yourself," Shepard said as she took a seat at one of the tables.

"Not much to tell," he replied as he took a seat across from her.

"I refuse to believe that. You have to have some war stories."

"It's all in my records."

"Which I don't have access to."

"Oh yeah…sometimes I forget that you really _aren't_a Commander anymore."

"Just spill it, Lieutenant. I make it a point to get to know all my crewmembers. You might as well get it over with now."

"I've got one story for you…the only one I've got and…it's not a happy one either."

"Tell me."

"Alright. Well…my squad and I were stationed on Fehl Prime when the Collectors attacked the colony. My Captain…Captain Toni…and most of my squad died during the attack."

"And the colony?"

"It was either them…or the intel we had on the Collectors; intel we could've used to destroy them. I chose the intel."

"I'm sorry, James. That's a tough call."

"The real kicker was we didn't really need the intel in the end. You were out saving the galaxy by taking down the entire Collector home world."

"There's no way you could've known that. You did what you felt was necessary. You can't blame yourself."

"Who says I blame myself?"

"I do."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a shrink too."

"No, but I've been where you've been before…making the tough calls."

"Yeah, I know…that's how you landed yourself in this mess. What happened, Commander?"

"Nothing I'm free to talk about…not here…not where my every word and move are monitored. If and when I get my ship back…ask me about then, okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

Garrus was chatting with his mother in her room while Solana had left to go get a snack. The sound of footsteps entering the room got Garrus' attention...they were too loud to be his sister's.

He turned around to see who was approaching...it was his father...Artus Vakarian. Garrus walked over to him and extended his arm for a handshake...which Artus accepted.

"Dad," Garrus said with a nod.

"Garrus," his father replied. "You're the last person I expected to see here."

"But you're happy to see him, right?" chirped Solana as she entered the room and walked around them.

"Of course I am," Artus responded. "I'm happy to see you too."

Solana shot Garrus a look that said _I win_. Garrus scoffed at her as their dad walked past him and greeted Sophira.

He nuzzled her forehead, "How are you?"

"I'm better now that you're here," she replied.

Garrus chuckled silently at the flirty tone that his mother had in her response. After all these years together...she still acted like their love was young. It was a love he hoped Jane could one day possess for him.

Artus turned his attention back to his son...

"So Garrus, with your former Commander in prison...you finally found time to visit your mother? How gracious of you."

_Here we go..._

"I assume that means you've heard the reports?"

"Indeed I have."

"Well, there's a lot more to it than the news would have you know."

"I'm sure that's true...and you're the one that knows better, do you?"

"I do, actually. When you've got a minute, I'd like to speak with you."

"You'd _like _to speak to me? That's a first."

Sophira punched her husband's arm, "Be nice."

"Fine," he smirked. "Whatever makes you happy."

She slid her hand up his arm, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How long will you be able to stay?"

"Only a couple of days, I know, it's not much."

"I'll take what I can get."

She pulled him into her for a hug. Garrus could hear the low rumble in his father's chest...the same sound he made when he was with Shepard - a purr as she called it. The thought made him smile.

* * *

Jack settled into her quarters at the Academy. She worked on toning down her appearance as requested by Ms. Sanders.

"Can't swear, can't dress how I wanna…fuck! This better by worth it," she mumbled to herself.

She unpacked her things and worked on making her room more to her liking. She wanted to send a message to Shepard but she had no idea how to get a hold of her. If anyone had a way to get in contact with her…it would be Garrus.

She pulled up her comm and sent him a message.

-  
_Garrus, if you hear from Shepard, can you give her this message? Thanks! - Jack_

_Shepard,_

_Heard you were stripped of your command. What the fuck? I still expect you to hurry your ass up, got it? Good. Anyways, I'm with the Alliance now, can you believe it? I know, I can hardly believe it myself. I took a job as a teacher with the Ascension Project…helping biotic kids. I have to watch my language and dress down –looks like I really will be on my best behavior after all. No, I'm not fucking with you…this is for real. I bet you'll hardly recognize me when you see me again._  
_So, now you know where to find me when you get out. Take care, Shepard. See you soon._

_-Jack_

* * *

It was only 1700 and Sophira had already fallen asleep. She had managed to stay awake since 0700 with no naps though, so that was quite good - definitely progress in the right direction.

"So Garrus," said Artus. "How about we go grab some dinner together?"

"Sure."

"Solana, you are more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks, dad, but I think I'll stay here with mom."

"Alright."

Artus looked back at Garrus, "Shall we?"

"After you," he replied as he gestured to the exit for his father.

They made their way downstairs and Garrus turned to head to the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" asked Artus.

"I thought we were getting dinner."

"We are...at an actual restaurant. C'mon, let's go."

Garrus followed his father out of the facility and into a transit. Artus drove them into the city and quickly zeroed in on a restaurant that looked nice.

They were seated quickly and started scanning the menu. It wasn't long before the waitress came by to take their order.

"I'll have the special and a Galactic Cosmo," said Garrus.

"I'll have the same," said his father.

"Very well, gentlemen. I'll have those drinks out to you shortly," said the waitress as she turned and left their table side.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Artus asked.

"Yes. Dad, you need to understand why Shepard did what she did. In order for you to understand her actions...I need to go back and start from the beginning. Just hear me out."

Artus could see the desperation in his son's eyes...whatever he had to say was very important to him.

"Very well, son. I'm listening."

Garrus laid out everything he knew about the Reapers, from Saren all the way to the Collector base. He told him of the batarian mission...about the countdown to the Reapers...how close they had been to invading...that Shepard had bought them some extra time with her decision.

Artus didn't say a word, he just listened...putting together all the pieces - just like he did in his days with C-Sec. If the connections were there, he wouldn't deny them.

Garrus took a deep breath, "Look, I know parts of it sound crazy...but it's all true. You may think many things of me but you know I've never been one to lie. Time is running out...for all of us. The Citadel Council is a dead end...they don't want to hear it - Shepard tried to appeal to them on many occasions. I need your help, dad. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but this is important. You still have heavy pull in our government and the Primarch is a friend of yours. If anyone can help me...it's you. Please."

There was a moment of silence as Artus stared into his son's eyes…searching…processing…then finally he spoke.

"I believe you, son. I'm surprised the council was not willing to see what is plainly there. I will take this to the Primarch."

Garrus was stunned, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You doubt my sincerity?"

"It's not that, it's just...you're the first person to agree with what I'm saying...with what Shepard has been saying. It's an unexpected surprise."

"Well, I can see the truth in what you're saying and the Reaper threat is very real. I just hope we have enough time to do something about it...to prepare Palaven for the attack. I'm headed back home in a couple of days, why don't you come with me? If the Primarch takes this seriously, you could prove to be a valuable resource...a consultant of sorts."

"Thank you. Yes, I'll join you...it's been awhile since I've seen Palaven. It'll be nice to be home."

"If your mother continues to progress so nicely, hopefully she'll be joining us back home as well."

"They'd let her check out while she's still under treatment?"

"Yes, if she makes enough progress. They train a volunteer nurse to administer the treatments and log the patient's progress from afar. Your mom would only need to check in with the facility every few months for them to do a full scan and blood work."

"Who's the volunteer nurse?"

"Your sister. She didn't tell you?"

"Must have slipped her mind," he said with an irritated tone.

"Yes well, she's been getting trained for the last couple of weeks...at least that was my understanding of it. They should soon be having her step in as the nurse while under their supervision. Then if they approve and your mother has made enough progress, they'll release her under Solana's care."

"It would be nice to take mom back home."

"Yes it would. I miss having her there."

They finished their dinner and headed out. It didn't take long for them to arrive back to the medical facility. They made their way up to level five and into room 223. Sophira was still asleep and Solana was sitting in the corner playing on her data pad. Garrus walked over to her and just stood there.

Solana looked up at him, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were training to be mom's nurse?"

"Because I didn't think you would approve and I didn't want to hear it."

Garrus was shocked, "Why wouldn't I approve? Who better to take care of our own mother than you?"

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do. Spirits Sol, I'm a little disappointed that you thought I would think otherwise."

"Forgive me for being a skeptic," she said snidely.

"That's enough you two," said Artus. "Solana, you and Garrus go get a hotel room for the next couple of nights. I'll pay of course. I'll be staying here with your mother."

"Okay, dad. We'll see you in the morning then."

Garrus and Solana packed up their things and Garrus headed to the door. Solana walked over to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Need anything before we leave?" she asked him.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. Have a good night," he replied.

"Thanks, dad…you too," she replied as she met Garrus at the door and they headed out for the night.

* * *

Garrus drove the transit into the city.

"So, how was dinner with dad?" Solana asked.

"Really well, surprisingly."

"Hmm, told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"He's going to speak with the Primarch about the Reaper threat. See what he can do."

"Really? Wow...impressive."

"That's what I thought."

Garrus parked by a hotel that looked nice but affordable. Just because their father was paying for it didn't mean they should go crazy.

"This place looks like it'll do," said Garrus.

"I agree. Let's head in...I'm growing more and more tired by the minute."

* * *

Garrus laid his bags on the couch and headed for the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Solana plopped down on one of the beds and let her eyes rest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep…even if it was short-lived. The sound of her brother exiting the bathroom and walking over to the beds woke her up.

"Is the water pressure nice in the shower?" she asked.

"It's alright. I left some hot water for you."

"Thanks but I'm too tired to get my butt out of bed. I'll take one in the morning."

"Suit yourself," he replied as he climbed into the other bed and pulled the sheets over him.

"So you had a nice dinner with dad. Did you tell him about Shepard?"

"No…I told you, I want him to meet her first."

"And when will that be? Spirits Garrus, you have no idea how long she could be gone. How do you think it's going to look when you finally tell him about her and then he finds out that mom and me already knew and didn't tell him. If the goal was to piss him off then yeah, stick with that plan. If not, then I suggest you tell him sooner than later. He already surprised you once…who's to say he wouldn't do it again?"

"You want me to tell him I'm in love with an imprisoned human Spectre who I've never actually had the courage to confess my love to and have no idea if she feels the same way back. Do you really expect him to have a positive reaction?"

"Well, when you put in that way…"

"Listen Sol, if the moment presents itself…maybe I'll tell him. That moment may never happen though. Either way, it's my decision. Please don't press me on the issue."

"You say you don't care what dad thinks yet you're trying to create the perfect circumstances for telling him about this."

"What is there to tell him? That I'm in love with somebody that might not love me back? I have nothing solid to tell him."

"So that's what this is…"

Solana understood now what Garrus' plan was. He wanted to tell Shepard how he felt about her first and see if she loved him back. Then if there was a future there…he had something concrete to tell his family…his father.

"Thanks for finally getting it," he said snidely. "Anything else you'd like to make awkward in my life?"

"I'm too tired right now to do any more damage."

"There's a first."

"Good night, Garrus."

"Good night, Sol."

* * *

Garrus and Solana got back to the institute early the next morning.

The nurse stopped Solana in the hall, "Ms. Vakarian? Would you like to administer your mother's medication this morning?"

"Uh, sure. I didn't think I was ready for that yet."

"You've excelled through all the testing. All that's left is to supervise you for the next few days as you take over care of your mother. If she continues to progress the way she is and you do well as her nurse...you both could be going home as soon as next week."

"That's exciting news," Garrus said.

"Okay," said Solana. "Let's do this. I'm ready."

"Great, follow me," replied the nurse.

The nurse took Solana to the distribution room and showed her how to sort through the different medications; what each of them was for, how often her mother could take each of them and so on. She showed Solana how to prepare the syringes, which would be pre-filled and packaged up into a three month supply for Solana to take back home with them.

Garrus and Artus watched as Solana entered the room with a tray of medicines...the nurse in close tow behind her. Sophira was in a seated position on her bed. Solana set the tray on the table by the bed. She handed her mother the assortment of pills to take and then prepared the syringe. She carefully injected the needle into her mother's arm.

"Very good," said the nurse. "You're a natural."

"Thanks," Solana said with a sigh of relief.

"Keep this up and you two will be out of here soon," the nurse warmly said as she exited the room.

Solana looked over at her brother and father who both had warm expressions on their faces.

"What?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing," said Garrus. "It's just weird to see my little sister all grown up and responsible."

"I'm proud of you, Solana," said Artus. "There's no one I would trust more to take care of your mother than you."

"Me too, sweetie," chirped Sophira.

They all exchanged warm glances with each other…taking in the silent moment of realization…the whole family was together…for the first time in a long while.


	24. Chapter 24

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 24:

Shepard could hardly believe it...three weeks had gone by and still no word on what the Alliance planned to do with her. She was starting to go crazy.

Vega entered her room, "Good news, Commander. You've been given clearance to make one five minute call."

"Finally! I've been stuck here for a little over a month and am just now getting my second phone call? That's some major..."

"Bull shit...I know."

"Well c'mon, let's go."

Vega escorted her to the communication room. Shepard brought up the comm...intent on calling one person.

_"Jane?"_

"Hi Garrus, they finally gave me clearance to call!"

_"Any new developments?"_

"No, unfortunately. I haven't heard a thing from the committee, nothing from Anderson, just nothing at all. I'm really starting to get pissed. What about you? What are you up to? How's your family?"

_"My mom is doing great. She's back at home on Palaven. My sister trained to be her volunteer nurse. It's working out great."_

"So you're back on Palaven?"

_"Yes, the Primarch has put me to work as a "Reaper expert" and assigned me a Reaper task force. So I've been staying pretty busy."_

"Whoa! That's crazy! Way to go! How did you swing that?"

_"My father...if you can believe it. I told him everything I knew about the Reapers and he believed me - took it to the Primarch...who wasn't as convinced. My father kept pushing him though and finally got him to commit some token resources - and if you call them a task force it sounds like you're doing something about it."_

"Wow, your dad rocked it! How's it going so far?"

_"We're focusing on hardening our lines of communication, expanding emergency stockpiles across the colonies and improving our early warning detection protocols."_

"Sounds smart, Garrus. I'm so glad you're able to prepare your home world. I wish I could do the same for mine."

_"It's going to be okay, Jane. You'll get out of there soon...you have to. Oh hey! Before I forget, I got a message from Jack that she wanted me to give to you. Want me to read it to you?"_

"Lay it on me."

_"Shepard, heard you were stripped of your command. What the fuck? I still expect you to hurry your ass up, got it? Good. Anyways, I'm with the Alliance now, can you believe it? I know, I can hardly believe it myself. I took a job as a teacher with the Ascension Project…helping biotic kids. I have to watch my language and dress down –looks like I really will be on my best behavior after all. No, I'm not fucking with you…this is for real. I bet you'll hardly recognize me when you see me again. So, now you know where to find me when you get out. Take care, Shepard. See you soon. Jack."_

Shepard chuckled, "My baby is all grown up. Can you believe it?"

_"I was surprised when I got her message. If you had told Jack when you first met her that she would become an Alliance teacher...she would have punched you in the face."_

"I know, right? I'm so proud of her!"

_"Yeah, I..."_

"Hang on a sec, Garrus."

He could hear her arguing with someone...he knew what that meant.

She sighed, "Damn it...I have to..."

_"Go...I know. Thank you for calling me, Jane."_

"But of course, who else would I call? I had to hear your voice. I miss you."

_"I miss you too."_

"Good luck with your task force. Bye, Garrus."

_"Bye, Jane. Take care of yourself."_

She turned off the comm and glared at the guard.

"Jackass," she muttered at him as she walked away.

Vega was waiting by the door for Shepard. She didn't say a word...just walked past him...waiting for him to stride after her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"As much as it can be. I'm going crazy sitting around here, James! I need to get out soon or I'm going to lose it."

"Anderson will come through for you...it'll all work out."

"The longer I'm here...the less I believe that. But thank you."

Every day that passed...it seemed as though the committee forgot she was there. Anderson hadn't stopped by once to see her which didn't inspire any confidence. She was beginning to lose hope. The Reapers would attack soon and she would die there in that facility...unable to help those she loved. She found some level of comfort in knowing that at least Garrus was able to prepare his people; that they had a fighting chance of surviving - that _he_would survive.

"I wish there was something I could do for you," said Vega.

"Me too," she replied. "Being stuck in my room for most of the day with my thoughts consuming me…nothing to do for a distraction…I'm seriously on the verge of a nervous breakdown, James, I swear to God."

He felt bad for her, she didn't deserve the hand she was dealt. They arrived at Shepard's room; she quickly walked inside without saying another word. Vega took to his post…trying to think of ideas to brighten her spirits. Soon he had an evil grin on his face…he knew how to take her mind off of things. It would mean breaking the rules…but hell; he wasn't the poster child for good Alliance behavior anyways.

"Yo, Sandusky! Come here for a minute," Vega shouted to his comrade down the hall who ran over to Vega quickly.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Cover my post for a minute, will ya?"

"Certainly, sir."

Vega jogged down the hall…with that mischievous grin still planted firmly on his face. He had plans to make for the evening ahead.

* * *

After finishing his call with Shepard, Garrus rejoined his father. They were headed towards the Primarch's office when the call from Shepard came in and he had excused himself.

"I take it everything is okay?" his father pried.

"Everything's fine. That was Shepard," he replied as they started to walk down the corridor.

"Shepard? What did she want?"

"She was just checking in to see how I was and also to let me know the current status of her situation."

"Does she do that will all her former crew members?"

Garrus could hear the suspicious tone that laced his words.

"She's only allowed one phone call and…according to her, I'm the only person she fully trusts. So it's logical that I would be the person she calls."

"Doesn't she have any family members that would appreciate a call?"

"Her only family is her mother, Hannah Shepard, a Captain with the Alliance. She's been on a classified mission for quite some time…Shepard is unable to contact her."

"What happened to her father?"

Garrus bowed his head, "He was killed in action in the first contact war. She was only three years old at the time."

"A turian?"

Garrus nodded.

Artus scoffed, "Her father was killed by a turian…yet it's a turian that she trusts more than anyone else in her life? More than her fellow humans? I don't understand that."

"She doesn't see it that way. Her father also took many lives…many fathers away from their children. She feels it would be unfair of her to harbor resentment for her loss and yet hope for other races not to resent her for any of her actions in return."

"Well, as she's finding out now by her current predicament, it's not a popular way to view things."

Garrus stopped dead in his tracks…

"That's exactly the type of mentality she's been trying to change! She's done so much for so many…even still; her self-sacrifice is keeping a war from happening!"

"Calm down, Garrus. There's no need to get so defensive."

Garrus took a deep breath, "You don't know her and if you did…you'd be a fool not to feel anything but admiration and respect for her."

"Spirits, son. I've never seen you hold someone in such high regard before. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for this human."

Garrus quickly turned his face away and continued walking, "Right, because there's no way that it's actually logical to admire and respect her without clouded or biased judgment…you just don't get it and I guess I don't expect you to."

Artus continued walking alongside his son…his quick defense of Shepard made him curious as to what it was about this human that made him react that way.

"Garrus, it was not my intention to upset you. I meant no disrespect to Shepard. In fact, I really hope I get the opportunity to meet her in the future."

"Why?" Garrus asked with a skeptical tone.

"Because I want to meet the person that has influenced my son so greatly. Don't think for a second that I haven't noticed the change in you. You carry yourself differently. I'm…I'm proud of you, son."

Garrus nodded but did not say anything in return. He wasn't prepared to hear such words from his father. The changes his father noticed…the reason he was proud of him…it was all because of Shepard. His heart beamed as the feeling of love he had for Shepard deepened even more.

* * *

Shepard stared at the clock…1700…she had spent the whole day in her room and had exhausted all trails of thought.

Vega entered her room…Shepard looked over at him. He had a very serious look on his face and with a very serious tone he began to speak…

"In fifteen minutes, Sandusky will escort you to the rec room. The room will be empty and you will proceed to the outside balcony and await further instructions."

She chuckled, "What the heck is going on?"

He didn't answer her and quickly turned around and exited her room.

"James?"

_What the hell is he up to?_

She smirked as she got up from the couch to put her boots on. She grabbed a jacket and then sat down at her desk…waiting for her escort to arrive. It felt like the longest fifteen minutes of her life…she was itching to get out of her room and see what Vega was up to.

Finally, Sandusky entered the room and signaled for Shepard to follow him. She quickly got up and walked with him to the rec room…which was empty just as Vega said it would be. Sandusky stood guard at the door while she entered the room alone and the door closed behind her. She zipped up her jacket, walked out onto the balcony and waited.

"What are you planning, Vega?" she whispered to herself.

She paced back and forth across the balcony…she was starting to grow inpatient when she heard something…the sound of a transit…one that sounded like it was hovering a few feet below. She peered over the balcony's railing to find a sky car with the passenger side door open.

"Jump down!" a voice yelled at her; a voice that was unmistakably Vega's.

Shepard smiled and without hesitation she jumped over the railing and down onto the hood of the transit. She grabbed hold of the open door and swung herself around and into the passenger seat.

"Nicely done," said Vega. "Now, let's go have some fun."

He sped off quickly before the building's cameras made their rotation to that vicinity.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"Keeping you from going crazy. After tonight, you're going to be happy to be in your room all day tomorrow to sleep this night off."

"Oh really? And just what exactly is on tonight's agenda?"

"You'll see," he replied as he drove them into the heart of the city.

"Won't somebody recognize me and oh, I don't know…get really ticked and report us?"

"Not where we're going, Commander. Trust me, you're going to have a good time tonight."

"Alright…if you're sure you've got this."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll shut up then."

Vega took them into the central part of the city and parked on the lower level of a parking complex in one of the main blocks of downtown Vancouver. They got out of the transit and walked out of the complex and onto the main street.

"Quick, this way," said Vega as he dashed off for the nearest alley. Shepard stayed close on his heels. Once they were in the darkness of the alley way…Vega slowed down to a leisurely stroll.

"Are we planning to fight some homeless thugs or something?" she asked.

"No, we're headed for one of the city's best kept secrets."

"Oh I see…and I assume that the company they keep is kept secret as well? That's why you're not worried about us?"

"You catch on quick, Commander."

"Well, I try."

They walked all the way to the end of the alley and were met by a wall.

"Dead end," Shepard said.

"So it would seem," James chuckled.

He walked up to a dumpster that was against the back wall. He banged on the dumpster four times and to Shepard's surprise a man appeared from inside the container. James whispered something in the man's ear…a passcode or something. The man nodded and signaled for them to hop in the dumpster.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said to Vega.

"Just trust me…c'mon."

"Okay…if you say so."

She followed him into the dumpster and the lid closed down on top of them. Once inside…the man brought up his comm and entered a code which proceeded to cause half of floor to open up and reveal a long staircase going underneath the city.

"Holy cow!" Shepard exclaimed. "Where the heck are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Vega replied.

As they made their way down the flights of stairs, James explained to her that there were many of these entries throughout the main blocks of the city and they all led to one place…Taktona, otherwise known as The Underground.

"Taktona? What's that?" she asked.

"It's this huge nightclub that's kept underground. It's only known by word of mouth and you have to go with somebody who has a passcode. If you end up wanting your own code, you have to set up an appointment with one of the managers for an interview and background check; then they'll decide whether to approve you or not. Anyways, it's got a full bar, a huge dance floor, gambling…you'll love it. We're gonna have a helluva time tonight."

As they got closer to The Underground…Shepard could hear the base pumping…the music grew louder with each stride she made. There was a bouncer at the entry ahead – Vega had to give the passcode to him as well for access to the club.

Shepard walked into the club and was mesmerized by the sight…the place was huge. On the main floor there was a humongous dance color…and behind that was a long stage hosting multiple DJs. The ceiling above the dance floor was vaulted three stories high and balconies from the second and third levels framed the dance floor beautifully.

"Wow…" Shepard breathed.

"Cool, huh? Vega said. "There's a full bar on every floor, gambling's on the third level and there's a full restaurant on the second level. What do you want to do first, Commander?"

"Drink!"

"I like your thinking."

They walked over to the main bar and ordered a round of shots. When the bartender brought them their order…Shepard's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize a round of shots was a tray of twenty," she said.

Vega smirked, "What's wrong? Can't handle your half?"

"Oh no, don't you worry about me. If anyone candle handle their liquor…it's me!"

"Prove it," James replied as he grabbed his first shot. "Ready?"

"Go!"

Shepard kept up with James…throwing back shot after shot…until all ten shots were gone.

"Ha!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright…I'm impressed," he laughed. "But can you go for round two?"

"Yes…but not right now. Let's go hit the dance floor first!"

"Whatever you want, Commander; this is your night."

Vega followed her onto the dance floor. He bounced from side to side as he watched Shepard move. She wasn't the most graceful dancer but she wasn't too shabby either. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't stop giggling…the drinks appeared to have taken effect.

"Your moves aren't half bad, Lola," he chuckled.

"Lola?"

"Yeah…you look like a Lola."

Shepard laughed, "You're cute so I'll let it slide. Once I'm Commander again though, don't you dare call me that unless nobody else is around, got it?"

"You got it…Lola."

She laughed even harder, "Oh I've got a feeling that Garrus isn't going to appreciate your flirty ways, James. You're in trouble."

"I'd hate to see your boyfriend pick a fight with me and get his ass handed to him…wait…no, I'd actually enjoy that."

"You're terrible."

"So I've been told."

The liquor was in full swing with its attack on numbing Shepard's body. Every sway of her body felt so…defined. Shepard chuckled as she realized that her lips and fingertips were numb…she felt pretty damn good.

"Okay…enough dancing," she said. "I'm feeling pretty lucky – let's go gamble!"

"You're on! Let's go."

Shepard swung her arm over Vega's shoulders to help keep her standing as they walked to the elevators and up to the third floor. Vega helped Shepard sit down at one of the tables overlooking the dance floor below. It was a blackjack table.

"Oooh! My fav-o-rite!" she giggled.

The dealer gave Vega a look.

"She's fine," he told the dealer.

The cards were dealt and the dealer awaited their calls.

"Hit me!" Shepard shouted. "As in another card…not like actually hitting me…that would hurt."

The dealer rolled his eyes and Shepard burst into laughter at her own humor. Vega already had a total of 19 so he decided to stay where he was at. Shepard was dealt her third card…

"Twenty-one!" Shepard exclaimed. "Yes! I win! I win, right?"

The dealer exposed his cards...they totaled 20.

"Yes! I win! I told you I was feeling lucky tonight, Vega!"

"Wanna play again?" he asked her.

"No, I'm bored with this. Let's go get that second round of shots!"

"Let's do it."

Shepard danced her way down the aisle…to the centrally located bar on the third level.

"A round of shots, please!" she said. Then she turned her attention to Vega. "I'm sooo gonna kick your ass on this round."

"Is that a fact?" he asked amused.

"Damn straight it is. I'll be finishing at least two shots ahead of you."

"Bold words, Lola."

Their shots arrived…

"Go!" Shepard blurted as she grabbed her first shot and threw it back. Vega quickly grabbed his first shot and downed it. They were neck and neck…throwing back shot after shot…

"Done!" Shepard said and she licked her lips clean. Vega had one shot left, which he quickly downed.

"Ha! I told you," she said cheerily.

"You told me you would win by at least two…you were only ahead by one."

"Well whatever, I still finished before you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you did. What's next?"

"More dancing!"

"Lead the way."

The night continued on with many more rounds of drinks, more dancing and a bit more gambling. Vega switched to water after a few hours because he knew he would have to sober up to drive them back. Before they knew it, the time was 0300. Vega needed to call it a night and get Shepard back to the facility. He was supposed to relieve Sandusky of his watch by 0330.

"Shit! We've gotta get back, Shepard. And in a hurry! Let's go!"

Vega grabbed her hand and led her off the dance floor. They ran out of the club and down the corridor that to led to the particular staircase they entered from. Once they got to the stairs, Shepard let out a chuckle.

"Am I really expected to make it up those stairs?" she asked.

Vega didn't have time to argue…he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and darted up the stairs. She gasped at his quick actions…actions that reminded her of a similar time with Garrus. For a moment she imagined it was Garrus carrying her but then tears quickly ran down her cheeks as she came back reality.

"God, Shepard. You're heavier than you look."

"Geez Vega, just what every girl wants to hear. Besides, you know muscle weighs more than fat and I'm all muscle, baby!"

Vega chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that."

He made it to the top of the stairs and they exited the dumpster. They ran down the alley way and ducked around the corner and back into the parking complex. Vega couldn't believe after all the hours of partying, he could still remember where he parked. They quickly got in the transit and out of the parking structure…speeding out of the city and heading towards the facility as fast as they could. Vega pulled the transit up to the rec room's balcony. He instructed Shepard to get out and have Sandusky escort her back to her room. He would return the transit and see her later that morning.

"Will do. Thanks, Vega."

"My pleasure. Have a good night, Lola."

She laughed as she jumped out of the transit and landed less than gracefully on the balcony. She ran inside and over to the rec room's main door. Sandusky let out a sigh of relief when he saw Shepard.

"Cutting it close," he whispered as he escorted Shepard back to her room.

"I know…sorry. Thanks for all your help with tonight."

"Don't mention it, Shepard. You deserved a nice night out…I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, it was a blast."

"Glad to hear it," he replied as they arrived at her room. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," she said as she entered her room and the door closed behind her.

She ran over to her bed and crashed down hard on it. The minute her head rested into the soft fabric of her pillow…she was out and for the first time since her arrival…she was able to fall into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 25:

Her head was throbbing and the room was entirely too bright as Shepard slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up to a seated position and rubbed her forehead. She squinted as she scanned the room…there was a glass of water and something else on her desk. She got up and stumbled over to her desk…by the glass of water there were two pills and a note. She picked up the note and stared sharply at it...waiting for her vision to focus in.

_For the headache. Don't worry, they won't make you forget the best night of your life._

_- Vega_

She laughed and picked up the pills. She tossed them back quickly, followed by the glass of water. She did have a fun night but it wasn't the best night of her life - the best nights of her life involved Garrus. Her heart sank as thoughts of him ran through her tired mind.

Shepard walked back over to her bed and laid down. Her eyes were sore and her body felt weak...all energy completely drained from her. She drifted off into sleep...in hopes that when she woke again, her headache would be gone.

_A Reaper appeared...closing down on the facility. The alarms sounded, Garrus entered Shepard's room._

_"We've got to get out of here, Jane! Now!"_

_"Garrus? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm not leaving you here to die! Let's go!"_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they ran through the facility...the Reaper's beam tore through the building...killing Vega and Sandusky in one swoop._

_"Vega! No!" Shepard cried._

_"We can't help them! Keep moving!" shouted Garrus._

_They made it to the hangar and Garrus led them over to a shuttle. The Reaper's beam cut through the hangar...heading straight for them._

_"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he pushed her out of the way...unable to clear the beam himself._

"_Garrus! No! Oh God, please no!" she screamed as she ran over to his body. He was still alive but very badly wounded. He would die within minutes if he didn't receive medical treatment. There was no medigel to be found...nothing that Shepard could do._

_"Hold on, Garrus! Please," she said as she dragged his body into the shuttle._

_She quickly got in and flew them out of the facility. She was headed into the city to find the hospital when she saw it...the sight of dozens of Reapers invading the city._

_"Oh God..." she said faintly._

_"Jane..." he whispered. "I don't have much time."_

_"Don't talk like that," she replied...her voice cracking. "You're going to be fine."_

_"I've told you before...you're not a very good liar."_

_"Garrus...I..."_

_"Just park us outside the city...please."_

_"No, I need to find..."_

_"Just do it, Jane!" he commanded._

_"Fine..." she sobbed._

_Once the shuttle was parked_, _she unbuckled herself to face him completely. His color was fading and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. She kept her eyes focused on his face...unable to venture down and see his wounded body._

_"Jane, there's something I need to tell you...something I need you to know before I go."_

_Her eyes were heavy with tears...her body trembled...he looked her straight in the eyes._

_"I love you, Jane...more than you will ever know. I always have and I always will."_

_"Garrus...I love you too. I love you so much. God damn it, Vakarian! You can't leave me! You can't! Please stay! Stay with me! I can't do this without you...please."_

_She wailed as her body broke down completely against him. She held onto him tightly...he weakly wrapped his arms around her._

_"Goodbye, Jane. I love you."_

_"I love you...Garrus? Garrus? Garrus!" she cried as she shook him violently...with no response._

_"No! God damn you, Garrus! Come back to me! Please, Garrus! Come back!"_

_She cried out in pain as a surge of agony swept through her body. He was gone...Garrus was dead...he would no longer be at her side...she was alone. She was left behind to try and survive through life without him._

_The thought was unbearable...she couldn't do it. She looked over at the nearby city as it was overrun with Reapers. There was nothing she could do...nothing she wanted to do. The sky grew dark above her and she looked up to see a Reaper positioning above her._

_"Goodbye, Garrus. I'll see you soon," she whispered._

_She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the warmth of the Reaper's beam hit her...and then there was nothing._

Shepard gasped as she woke up...her body drenched in sweat. She clinched her chest and sighed in relief...it was only a dream. She sat up in her bed...holding her head in her hands. She closed her eyes as she took in several deep breaths. When her heart finally stowed, she looked at the clock...1300...she had slept right through lunch time. Vega usually waited to escort Shepard to lunch and ate with her; instead of having someone relieve him of his post for a lunch break. She hurried to the door and opened it to see Vega faithfully at his post.

"Nice to see you're still alive," he snickered as he looked at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and she appeared to be covered in sweat.

"Did you have lunch yet?"

"Waiting for you. No rush though, I'm not that hungry yet."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can go."

"I'll be here."

She closed the door and headed for the shower. She waited for the water to get "turian level" hot before stepping in. She let the water trickle down her back...the heat of it working away her tense muscles. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed away the smell of booze that was on her body. She was starting to get light headed from standing...her body felt faint and she knew she needed to sit down quickly. She turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and darted for the bed to sit down before she passed out. She sat there for a moment...waiting for her head to feel better. Once it did, she dried herself off and put on some clothes. She slowly walked out of her quarters to see Vega staring at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"You okay, Commander?"

"I'm fine. I just really need to get some food in me."

"Let's go then."

Vega was amused as he escorted a very slow walking Shepard to the mess hall. He wanted to give her a hard time about it but couldn't; too many people in the halls...couldn't risk somebody overhearing about their unsanctioned night out.

"Better wipe that smug look off your face or I'll do it for you," she sneered.

Vega laughed, "Tall words from someone who can barely even walk right now."

Shepard rolled her eyes at him as they entered the mess hall. The smell of chili and cornbread hit her nose. Chili was probably not the best food to have with the current condition her stomach was in. She opted for a salad and some soup with a small piece of cornbread. Vega got himself a huge serving of chili and sprinkled cheese on top. He also grabbed four huge pieces of cornbread.

"Geez Vega, I thought you said you weren't that hungry."

"I changed my mind."

"How can you even eat that after...you know..."

"I've got an iron stomach…and I didn't drink nearly as much as you last night," he whispered.

"Lucky."

"It was worth it though, yeah?"

She flashed him a smile, "Definitely…and hey, can you be sure to tell Sandusky I really appreciate what he did?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, now would you kindly hurry up and eat that? The smell is killing me."

He chuckled, "No problem, Commander."

* * *

Garrus had finished his duties and was headed home for the evening. His parents still lived in the same home from when he was a child; which was on the outskirts of the capitol city of Cipritine. He could smell his mom's cooking before he even entered the front door. He smiled at the sight of his mom in the kitchen. Her treatments had made it possible for her to walk around on her own and keep her energy up for hours on end.

"Dinner smells great," he said as he approached her.

"It's almost ready. Hopefully your father will be home soon."

Garrus nodded as he started to head towards his room. His mother turned around and shouted out to him…

"Hey! Wait a minute now…you left so early this morning I didn't get a chance to talk to you about the other day."

"Oh, sorry," he replied as he walked back over to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How did your meeting go with the Primarch? Was he impressed with your status update?"

"I'm sure dad already told you all about it."

"He did…but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it from you. There is something _else_your father mentioned though."

"What's that?"

"That you got a call from Shepard. How is she?"

Garrus sighed, "Not good…she's getting irritated. The Committee has yet to decide what they're doing with her."

"That's too bad, son. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wish there was something I could do for her. I can't stand the thought of her being stuck in that facility."

"I hear you got pretty defensive when your father mentioned the thought of you having feelings for her."

His mandibles flared, "He told you about that, huh?"

Sophira chuckled, "You're terrible at hiding your feelings, Garrus. You know your father is on to you now, right? You can't hide this from him forever."

"I can try…"

"Your quick temper is going to give you away before you know it. You react too quickly to anything someone says about Shepard. Don't get me wrong, I think it's kind of cute…but, can I please give you some motherly advice? Just hear me out and then you can do with it what you will."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Your father is already suspicious of you. If you wait until he meets Shepard before telling him about your feelings, what he's going to be upset about the most is that you kept it from him for so long. What's worse is that he'll ask your sister and me if we already knew about it and…well, you know we can't lie convincingly to your father. You can thank his C-Sec training for that."

"You've been talking to Sol about this, haven't you?"

"Look sweetie, I'm just trying to think of what's best for everyone. I don't think you want your dad's first meeting with Shepard to be overshadowed by his anger at all of us for keeping him in the dark about this. I think it would be best for you to talk with him now…give him time to warm up to the idea of you and Shepard. That way he can be prepared when the time finally comes for him to meet her. That's my thoughts on the matter, anyways. Do what you want but just remember… a mother always knows best."

Garrus knew that she was right; he couldn't hold out any longer.

He let out a heavy sigh, "How do I tell him?"

"I could tell him for you!" Solana chirped as she entered the kitchen.

"Spirits! Where did you come from? Were you listening the whole time?" Garrus asked.

"Maybe…anyways, I'd be more than happy to speak with dad on your behalf."

"I'm sure you would but no thanks, my goal is to _not_make him angry."

"Whatever," Solana replied with a roll of her eyes. She looked out the window, "Dad's home."

"Perfect timing," Sophira said. "Dinner is ready. Garrus, will you please set the table?"

"Sure, mom."

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you," Artus said to Sophira.

"It was my pleasure," she replied. "I can't tell you how nice it is to have the whole family together. I feel like the luckiest mom alive."

Solana got up and started to clear the table…Sophira got up to join her in the task. They gathered up all the dishes and headed to the kitchen…leaving Garrus and his father alone at the dinner table.

"So I take it you had a good day?" he asked his son.

"Yes, I did. And you?"

"Good…good."

They nodded as they stared at each other blankly. Just sitting and chatting was not their strong suit…usually it took his mother or Solana to keep a friendly conversation going. Garrus knew why they were not around to help though…they had set him up to be alone with his father to talk about one thing…Shepard.

Garrus sighed…he didn't want to be stuck at that table all night…he wanted to get this over with.

"Something on your mind?" Artus asked.

"As a matter fact…yes. I need to talk to you about something…about someone, actually."

"Okay…then tell me, son."

_Okay…here we go..._

"I've told you a lot of stories about my time with Shepard and everything she's done. I hope you can see how someone…how everyone, really, comes to respect her and looks up to her. You can see that, right?"

Artus tilted his head, "I can…what's your point?"

"My point is that I've spent more time with her than anyone else has. I've been with her since the beginning and we've been through a lot together. You can't spend as much time with Shepard as I have without it affecting how you feel about her."

"What are you saying, son?"

_To hell with it…_

"I'm in love with her."

The room was silent…only for a moment but that brief moment seemed to drag on forever in Garrus' mind.

"You don't think I already knew that?" his father said with a smirk.

He stared at his father in shock, "You did? But…how?"

"You're more transparent than you think, Garrus. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"And you're not angry about it?" he asked – still puzzled by his father's reaction; or lack thereof.

"Well, you can thank your mother for that."

"What? Mom told you?"

"No, no, no!" said Sophira as she entered the dining room. "I did _not_tell him. I told you…your father was on to you…he talked to me about it and figured it out. I helped him understand it and see the positive side of things…that's all."

"So, you already knew how this would all go down…very sneaky mom," said Garrus. "I assume Solana was in on this as well?"

"Solana knew?" Artus gasped.

Garrus chuckled, "You really thought mom would know about something that Sol didn't?"

"I promised Garrus I wouldn't say anything!" Solana shouted as she ran into the dining room. "I'm sorry daddy…please forgive me."

"Daddy?" Garrus said snidely. "You're really working it, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Solana replied.

Sophira spoke up, "Bottom line, we all know about it now, okay? We're all on the same page and we're all looking forward to meeting Shepard. Now c'mon, Solana made a wonderful dessert…I'll bring it out and Sol, grab some plates please."

Garrus looked over at his father as his mother and sister left the room again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Garrus said. "I wasn't sure how you'd react and I wanted you to meet her first before…"

"I know, son. Your mother explained it to me. Surprisingly, I'm not upset about it. I meant it when I said I've seen the difference in you…the influence that Shepard has obviously had on you. I honestly don't think that even the most reputable turian girl could have had such a strong influence on you. When I saw your quick reaction to defend her…well, I highly suspected there was something deeper between the two of you. I ran my suspicions by your mother who had the _guiltiest_look on her face…it didn't take much for me to put two and two together."

Garrus laughed, "I can just see the look mom must have had."

Artus chuckled, "It was a dead giveaway."

"I'm glad the truth is finally out there," Garrus said with a sigh of relief. "I didn't like hiding it from you."

"I know," he replied. "Your mother said you're missing her badly…she can tell by the way you carry yourself."

"I am…being away from her is…terrible. I don't feel whole without her."

"Yeah…sounds like you've got it pretty bad, son."

"So…does this mean you _approve_of Shepard?"

"I won't know that until I meet her and get to know her myself. Your mother helped me understand how you could develop feelings for her but just because I accept that…doesn't mean I'm going to welcome her with open arms. There's a lot of things about her that make me uneasy…her being a Spectre for one thing. I'm not saying I won't like her either…I'm just giving you fair warning not to assume how I feel about her one way or the other. She's going to have to earn my respect and trust; it doesn't come automatically just because she's your girlfriend…or whatever she is to you. Oh, and your mother told me about your lack of confidence with coming out to her with your feelings…wuss."

"Yeah I know…thanks for that."

"No son of mine should be afraid to tell a little human how he feels about her."

Garrus laughed, "You haven't met Shepard…she can make a krogan squirm in fear."

"Pfft…krogan…big deal."

"Yeah well, just wait 'til you meet her."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 26:

_Shepard walked along the beach…the warm sand under her feet. She walked towards the water…letting it rush around her feet and ankles._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" shouted a little voice. "Look what I found!"_

_She turned her head to see her son, a little barefaced tan turian who couldn't be more than four years old, running towards her. He was holding a huge shell in his hands and he extended it out to her._

_"Oh wow, it's beautiful baby," she exclaimed._

_"I got it for you!"_

_"I love it! Thank you so much."_

_His face was beaming with pride at his mother's reaction. He turned back and yelled, "Mommy loves it!"_

_Shepard looked up to see who her son was shouting to. Her eyes locked with the piercing blue eyes of the turian approaching…Garrus. He walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist._

_Garrus chuckled, "We were down in that cove for hours trying to find the perfect one. He would not settle for anything less."_

_"It is perfect," she replied; flashing a warm smile down at her son. "Let's go see what else we can find!"_

_"YAY!" their son shouted as he ran ahead of them._

_Garrus grabbed Shepard's hand and they strolled along the beach as they kept an eye on their son._

_"This is nice," she whispered. "I wish we could just stay here forever."_

_"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Garrus replied as he gave her hand a squeeze._

_All of a sudden…everything began to fade…the ocean…the sand…the sky…all fading…she began to panic and her eyes searched out for her son…just as she caught sight of him…he vanished before her very eyes…she looked over at Garrus…he was starting to disappear…_

_"I love you," he whispered as he faded away completely._

Shepard's heart sank as she slowly opened her eyes and the realization set in that it was all just a dream. Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. She had no motivation to get out of bed; it had been over three months since she arrived at the facility. She still had no word from the Committee and she had yet to see Anderson. It had been over two months since her last conversation with Garrus; she had not been allowed any calls since then. She desperately wanted to hear his voice…to find out how he was doing…to be connected with someone outside the facility.

She heard the door to her room open.

"Shepard, you've got a visitor," said Vega.

She sat up in bed and looked at James with a puzzled expression. She wasn't allowed visitors…no one except for Alliance personnel were allowed to see her.

"Still in bed at this hour?" she heard a soft voice say as the person walked into her room and around Vega.

"Mom!" Shepard exclaimed.

Her mother flashed her a warm smile as she approached her with open arms.

"Oh it's so good to see you, Jane," Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom…what are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm very happy to see you…just surprised. I haven't been able to contact you…I thought you were on a classified mission."

"Ah yes, funny thing about missions…they all have an end. Anderson notified me of your situation, so as soon as I finished my mission, I made my way here to see you. How are you holding up?"

"Not good," she sighed. "The Committee hasn't told me a God damn thing yet. Did Anderson tell you anything? Any status update on what is going on?"

"No, unfortunately not. He's trying his best…he really is."

"I'm sure he is."

Vega nodded at Shepard and exited the room.

"Why don't we just sit and chat for awhile, hmm? Catch up on things," her mother said as she had a seat on the couch.

"I'd love to, mom. You go first…tell me what's been going on…or at least what you _can_tell me."

Jane sat on the other end of the couch and listened to her mother tell her bits and pieces of her last few missions. A lot of the work Hannah Shepard did was classified…so Jane never really got a full picture of what her mother was up to. She was used to it though; it had been that way since she was a teenager.

"Okay, it's your turn and I'm sure there's a lot more to be told on your end. So speak, child! I'm all ears," said Hannah.

"Alright…but this could take awhile."

"I've got nowhere else to be than right her with you."

Jane unloaded everything she had bottled up inside her…all her frustrations…all her worries…she vented for hours to her mother. Hannah sat there silently…taking in everything that was being said to her. Jane could see the wheels in her mother's head turning about something…but it felt so good to vent that she dismissed the look on her mother's face. When Jane was finally done speaking, she let out a hearty sigh and slouched back on the couch.

"Feel better now?" Hannah chuckled.

"Much better," Jane replied with a smile.

"Good. So…how long have you and Garrus been together?"

Jane tensed and she looked at her mother puzzled…

"What do you mean...together?"

"I just listened to you ramble on for hours, honey. Either Garrus is your boyfriend or you've gotten _way _friendlier with your crewmates than I pictured you being. You don't realize how you talk about him…do you?"

"No…how do I talk about him?"

"Like…oh I don't know…like he's the most amazing, wonderful, inspiring, trustworthy, respectable person in the galaxy."

"That's because he is."

Hannah laughed, "Yes well, your opinion of him may have something to do with the feelings I suspect you have for him…am I right?"

Jane smirked, "Maybe…"

"I knew it. So back to my original question, how long have you been together?"

"A few months until…well, until I had to come here."

"Oh, I see…so did you guys break it off or something?"

"No…we weren't really dating to begin with…I don't really know what we were…we never put a label on it. All I know is that I love him and I know he loves me. We've never actually said the words to each other but I know the feelings are there."

"Where is he now?"

"He's on Palaven with his family. He's been assigned a Reaper task force and he's working on boosting the odds of survival for the population. I haven't spoken to him in over two months – they haven't allowed me any calls. I'm getting so frustrated, mom. Is there anything you can do to help?"

"I've already tried, sweetie. The Committee said that my viewpoint is skewed because of my relationship to you."

"Honestly, I had to see that coming. Thanks for trying though."

"I haven't given up yet and neither should you, Jane. You'll get through this…just consider this good practice for honing your patience skills."

"Oh, I have…believe me, I have."

"I'm sure you have. Well, I'll be here for a few days before they send me back out on my next assignment. So let's make the most of it, yes? How about we go grab some lunch."

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Sophira and Solana were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"It'll be another hour at least before Garrus gets home and probably a little longer for your father," said Sophira.

"That's perfect then because it's going to take a little over an hour for this thing to cook," replied Solana as she carried the cooking tray over to the oven and popped it in.

Sophira wiped down the counters and let out a sigh, "I'm worried about your brother, Sol. Has he talked to you lately?"

"Like what…as in talk about his feelings? No…no way. He's been shut down lately and you can bet it's all because of Shepard. He misses her…really really bad. I don't think he thought she was going to be gone this long. I'm pretty sure he hasn't heard from her either since that last call; which was what? At least two months ago? If he has heard from her since then, he hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Poor Garrus, I wish there was something we could do for him."

"We could make a trip to Earth and break her out, yeah?"

Sophira chuckled, "Can you imagine? The look on your father's face alone would be priceless."

Solana laughed, "That and just picture the expression Shepard would have when two turians she's never seen before break into her room and kidnap her!"

"Yeah…that would be pretty funny."

"Why can't Garrus just make a trip to visit her?"

"Two reasons; one – he's got responsibilities here that he can't pick up and leave and two – the last I heard from Garrus, Shepard's not allowed any visitors."

"That sucks."

"Yes, I feel terrible for him."

They heard a sky car approaching outside…

"He's home early," Solana chirped.

Garrus entered the front door and nodded at his mother and sister as he continued walking.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Sophira said.

Garrus nodded his head again and continued past the living room and down the hall to his room.

His mother sighed, "Sol, you want to try talking to him?"

"I've been trying mom, he doesn't want to talk."

Sophira let out another sigh; her son was fading before her very eyes. She knew that Shepard had a big impact on her son's life but seeing how Garrus was now…she understood just how deep this woman was buried into her son's well being. Shepard was essential for Garrus' happiness in every way. She felt helpless watching her son's spirit weaken more and more with each passing day.

* * *

Garrus laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His body had been on auto-pilot for the last few weeks. His body was in a daze…he felt hollow inside. He was unable to process deep thoughts or emotions…his mind was numb. When a month had gone by since his last conversation with Shepard, he had expected to receive a call from her any day. Before he knew it, another month had gone by and still no contact from her. He felt sick to his stomach and was starting to go crazy…was she still on lockdown? Was she not allowed to call him? Or did she simply forget about him? He had stressed out his body to the point that it snapped and developed an emotional callus. Since then, he found himself in a constant state of indifference…he felt nothing. His body was guarded and did not allow him to think of her…knowing full well the emotional damage it would cause. The only time he was allowed to think of her was in his dreams, when his mind was resting and not on guard. After a night of dreaming of Shepard, he would wake sadder than the day before…and his mind would bury the emotions deeper within him and he felt himself grow a little colder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 27:

The past few weeks had not been kind to Garrus. His vision was hazy…he could hear nothing other than the low humming in his head. He had hardly eaten in the past few days, only consuming what was necessary for the energy he needed to accomplish his tasks each day. When at home, he confined himself to his room…ignoring the occasional knocks on the door from his concerned family. There was only one person he needed…only one person he missed…his best friend…his lover…his everything. The light had left his eyes…his spirit was nowhere to be found…he was a hollow shell…a broken turian. He was lost without her…everything was wrong…felt wrong. He had receded inside himself…unable to find the words to speak when asked the simplest of questions by his family. All hope had left his body…all will to continue on…he was slipping further away. Every word spoken to him passed right through him…he was alone in the darkness. Just like on Omega…without her he had lost himself _again_. He wondered what Shepard would think if she could see him in that moment…could she forgive him for losing hope? She had saved him from himself once before…could she do it twice? Would she even want to? Was she even coming back for him? It didn't matter…all of him belonged to her…and that would never change.

He arrived home at the same time he always did and headed towards his room.

"Garrus, wait!" Sophira pleaded. "Can I just have second, please?"

He paused but did not look over at her. There was a moment of silence before he finally choked out a reply…

"What?"

"Sweetie, I know you're going through a really tough time right now but this behavior of yours is not healthy…you know that. Your father and I feel you need to get out more…spend some time with others. I'm begging you…please, son…for me?"

"Fine," he replied as he turned around and headed back towards the front door.

"Wh…where are you going?" she asked.

"Out…just like you said."

* * *

Shepard stared out the window in her room. She wondered how Garrus was…how his family was. She missed him on a level she didn't even think was possible. She had grown used to the feeling of missing loved ones; all the times her mother had been gone on missions when she was a kid. She thought missing Garrus would be a similar feeling but it wasn't…it was much worse. A sick dark feeling constantly lingered in her stomach…making it difficult to breathe. She was so lonely without him…nothing and no one could take that pain away. She was so tired of being there…being left in silence…no communication…no hope.

"Great news, Commander," Vega loudly said as he entered her quarters.

She jumped at his sudden interruption of her thoughts. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"You've been granted a five minute call."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Really? Oh thank God!"

She sprinted out of her quarters and down the hall, "Hurry up, Vega!"

He chuckled as he sprinted to catch up to her. He finally caught up right as they reached the communication room. Vega stood guard at the door as she entered the room and headed for the closest console.

* * *

Garrus sat at the bar, downing drink after drink. He kept telling himself that he'd just have one more and then go home. The hours passed by and the bartender continued to pour him another. With every drink he said a small prayer to the Spirits to please not let him lose wherever "Garrus" was locked away inside him…that he could recover who he was when Shepard came back…if she ever came back.

"Garrus?" a familiar voice said.

He looked over…recognizing immediately the face of one of his task force members.

"Oh hey, Revick," Garrus slurred.

"You okay?" he chuckled.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Don't worry about it," Garrus replied as he lost his balance and almost fell off the bar stool.

"Whoa whoa whoa…you are not okay," said Revick as he reached out his hand to keep Garrus from falling back. "I don't care what you say, you are not fine. I'm giving you a ride home…right now."

"I'm not going home."

"Alright, then you can crash at my place tonight. Let's go."

Revick grabbed Garrus' arm and swung it over his shoulder. He pulled Garrus up to a standing position and pulled him along as he headed for the exit.

* * *

As soon as they entered the apartment, Revick walked Garrus over to the couch and helped him lay down. Garrus sighed as his body started to relax.

His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. All he could see was Jane…his body tensed; knowing that thinking of her was going to hurt like hell. He braced himself as his pushed further into his suppressed memories of her…if it hurt, so be it. His chest tightened as he recalled her smile…her touch…her scent…he couldn't breathe. He didn't care…he didn't need to breathe…he needed her…if the pain felt real, maybe she would feel real too…like she was right there with him.

He took a deep breath as his body drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Shepard. The distance between them disappeared as he dreamed of her. He was too far gone to hear his comm alerting him of an incoming call…

* * *

Shepard stared at the console in disbelief. She got up and walked out of the room...stunned. She looked up at Vega...he raised an eyebrow at her...inquiring as to what was wrong without saying a word.

"He didn't answer..." she whispered.

Vega escorted a somber Shepard back to her room. He didn't know what to say… he didn't know how to comfort her.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said softly as she entered her room.

"Thanks," she replied…her voice strained.

She let out a sigh as the door closed and she was left alone with her thoughts.

Why didn't he answer? Had he given up? Her heart grew heavy…she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Had he decided to move on? After all, neither one of them knew how long she would be stuck on Earth and the Reapers would soon arrive and nothing would matter anyways. She felt ashamed for even thinking the thought…she knew Garrus loved her…he would wait for her…wouldn't he? He would never stop fighting…he couldn't leave her behind…right? Tears streamed down her face…Garrus would always be hers…no matter what he decided. She would never stop loving him…her heart would always be his. Her love for him was strong and true…she would never give up. She cradled her head in her hands…how could a missed call affect her so terribly? Make her so crazy...

She sobbed softly into her hands…she felt foolish for having doubts of Garrus' strength and faithfulness. He had always been there for her…so quick to be by her side whenever she needed him. He was there when no one else was. He would have been with her now had she allowed him. This separation was her doing…no matter if it was the right thing to do. She was to blame for why she was alone…why he was so far away. Was he doing okay without her? Or was he barely surviving just like her?

She let her body fall back on the bed…she had never felt so lost before. The tears kept flowing from her weary eyes…everything hurt…her mind…her heart…her soul. She would not be able to sleep that night…no dreams of Garrus to carry her through the darkness. She would be awake that night with nothing but the haunting voice of doubt inside her head...it would not be leaving her alone.

* * *

Garrus woke up to the feeling of someone nudging him. He slowly opened his eyes as they did their best to focus in on the figure in front of them.

"Hey," said Revick. "I didn't want to wake you but…it's 0700 and I wasn't sure what your plan was. Do you want me to handle your assignments for today?"

"No," Garrus replied groggily. "I can handle it. Thanks for waking me, Revick. Mind if I use your shower?"

"No problem. Then I can swing you by the bar to pick up your transit."

"Thank you."

"Sure. I'm gonna go grab us some breakfast. I'll be back shortly."

Garrus nodded as Revick walked away from him and exited the apartment. Garrus rubbed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Then something caught his eye…his comm was blinking…he had missed a call. His heart stung as he scanned his comm…

_Time: 2300  
Location and person: Classified  
_

"Jane…" he whispered faintly.

He hung his head in shame…she finally got to make a call… the one call she always used to contact him…her only chance to speak to someone outside that facility…and he missed it.

_This can't be happening…_

He closed his eyes and wished his hardest that it was all just a bad dream. He wanted so badly to open his eyes and find that the last few months had never happened…that his love had not been taken away from him.

A low mournful growl escaped him as he opened his eyes…and everything was still the same.


	28. Chapter 28

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 28:

"How bad is it?" Anderson asked Hackett.

"Bad. We just lost contact with two of our deep space outposts. There's something massive on the long range scanners."

"Is this what Shepard warned us about?"

"I'd stake my life on it."

"How long do we have?"

"Not long. I've sent word…the fleets are mobilizing."

"God help us all."

Shepard could hardly believe it...twenty-three weeks, four days, twelve hours...that's how long she had been held by the Alliance. She still had not heard anything from the committee and she hadn't been granted another call since her failed attempt to reach Garrus almost two months ago.

The Reapers had to be close…time was running out. She hoped Garrus was doing alright…that his task force had been able to prepare Palaven as best they could. She wished so badly that she could hear his voice. She did her best over the last few weeks to not let her thoughts get the best of her. She just needed to focus on finding a way out of the facility, get Garrus back and work together to fight off the Reapers.

_Please God…tell me he's okay._

* * *

Garrus had found a way to compose himself better over the last few weeks. Missing Shepard's call was his lowest point…he promised himself that he wouldn't let that happen again. Next time she called, nothing would cause him to miss it. He needed to be at his best…for her. He didn't know if Shepard had been allowed anymore calls since the one he missed; if she had, she didn't use them to call him. That thought concerned him…still, he kept himself together and had been spending more time with his family to avoid being alone with his nagging thoughts. He put up a brave front for them; he didn't want them to worry over him anymore.

He had arrived home early that day and was helping his mother and sister in the kitchen.

"So you had a good day at work?" Sophira asked.

"Same as usual," he replied.

"And how's your team doing?" Solana asked.

"You mean Revick?" Garrus replied. "I'm not an idiot, Sol. I see how you look at him."

Sophira chuckled, "You know your sister, she can't help it."

"Oh whatever," Sol huffed with a roll of her eyes. "Neither one of you know what you're talking about."

Garrus laughed, "Defensive much?"

Just then his comm beeped with an incoming call…his heart skipped a beat - hoping it was Shepard. He sighed as it was identified as "Task Force".

"This is Garrus," he said as he answered the call.

"Garrus, it's Revick. The outer rim censors we set up are going off. We're receiving one alert after another. Whatever it is, it's approaching fast. I think this is what we've been preparing for…the Reapers."

"Spirits…call the rest of the task force in…I'm on my way."

"You got it."

Garrus closed his comm and looked up at his mother and sister…both of them staring at him in a state of shock.

"They're here?" Sophira gasped.

"Yes," he replied grimly. "Sol, you and mom need to get your bags packed and be ready for evacuation. Call dad; let him know what's going on. I've got to go brief my team."

He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, son. Please stay safe."

He squeezed her one more time before letting go and approaching his sister.

Solana reached her arms around Garrus, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sol."

He broke away and looked her straight in the eyes, "Make sure you and mom get out of here in time. Do you understand me? No cutting it close…I'm serious."

"I got it. We'll be fine, Garrus. Don't worry."

Garrus nodded as he turned around and walked away.

"I love you both," he said as he opened the front door. "I'll see you again soon…I promise."

With that he exited and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he got in his transit…his hands were shaking as he flew away. This was it…the Reapers had arrived.

_Jane…I hope you're okay._

* * *

Shepard stared out the window…down below she could see a little boy playing. He was running around with his toy ship in his hands…giggling as he skipped about.

The door to her quarters opened…Vega walked in.

"Commander," he said as he saluted her.

"I've told you a million times, James. You're not supposed to call me that anymore."

"Not supposed to salute you either. But like I told you before…good luck trying to stop me. Anyways, we gotta go – the defense committee wants to see you."

"Really?" She said dripping with sarcasm. "Sounds important."

She followed Vega out of her room and down the corridor. She noticed everyone scurrying around…working and talking at a much faster pace than usual.

"So what's going on?" she asked him.

"Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you…now."

Shepard paused as she saw a familiar face walking towards her…

"Anderson," she nodded.

"Admiral," James saluted.

Anderson reached out and shook her hand, "You look good, Shepard."

They continued walking…Anderson patted Shepard's stomach, "Maybe a little soft around the edges. How you holding up since being relieved from duty?"

She rubbed her stomach, "It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."

"We'll get it sorted out," Anderson replied.

"What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. I'm guessing word has made it to Alliance Command…something big is headed our way."

"The Reapers?"

"We don't know…not for certain."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…"

"There's nothing else it could be…it's the Reapers and we're not ready for them…not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the defense committee."

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time."

"They're just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. We've all reviewed your reports, seen the data you collected, but it's all just theory to us. You've been there…in the trenches; fighting them. You know what they're capable of."

"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"

Anderson paused and pointed his finger at Shepard, "You know that's not true. The shit you've done…any other soldier would've been tried, court-martialed and discharged. It's your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening."

"That, and your good word?"

"Yeah. I trust you, Shepard. And so does the committee."

"I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician."

Anderson started walking again, "I don't need you to be either. I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers."

They entered the reception area…a female officer approached them.

"They're expecting you two, Admiral," she said as she led them down the hallway.

"Good luck in there, Shepard," Vega said he as he came to a stop when they reached the entrance to the court room.

She turned around and shook his hand, "Thank you, James. And thanks for watching out for me these last few months."

"Don't mention it."

Shepard flashed him a smile as she heard a familiar voice behind her greeting Anderson. A voice that quickly gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She prayed it was just her imagination…she turned around and found that it was not. She gulped as she walked forward to catch up to Anderson and the person speaking to him…Kaidan Alenko.

"Shepard," Kaidan gasped.

"Kaidan?"

Anderson spoke up, "Lieutenant-Commander, how'd it go in there?"

"Okay I think; hard to know. I'm just waiting for orders now."

Anderson looked at Shepard, "C'mon, let's head in."

Shepard followed him…giving Kaidan a quick glance as she walked by. He was buffer than she remembered…he looked…good. He gave Shepard a smile and nodded at her as she passed by him. Shepard simply continued walking…no smile…no nod…nothing.

Vega walked up to Kaidan…the man who was watching Shepard walk off like a love sick puppy dog.

"You know the Commander?" Vega asked.

"I used to," Kaidan replied.

* * *

Anderson and Shepard approached the committee board.

"What's the situation?" she asked the Alliance council.

"We were hoping you would tell us," replied a council member.

"The reports coming in are unlike anything we've seen," said another. "Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay."

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensibly powerful," said the first council member.

She scoffed, "You brought me here to confirm what you already know…the Reapers are here."

The room fell silent as the council members all looked at each other.

"Then…how do we stop them?" one asked Shepard.

"Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are; more powerful, more intelligent. They don't fear us and they'll never take pity on us."

"But…there must be some way."

"If we're going to have any chance at surviving this, we have to stand together."

"That's it? That's our plan?"

An officer stood up from the corner, "Admiral, we've lost contact with Luna Base."

"The moon?" Anderson gasped. "They couldn't be that close already…"

"How'd they get past our defenses?" asked a council member.

The officer spoke up, "Sir, UK headquarters has a visual."

Everyone watched intently as the video feed was displayed on screen…Reapers…everywhere.

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?" Anderson whispered.

"What do we do?" asked a council member.

Shepard walked closer to the committee board…

"The only thing we can…we fight or we die," she said.

The council members shook their heads in disbelief.

"We should get to the Normandy," Anderson said to Shepard.

A strange humming could be heard in the distance…followed by the sound of thunder.

Everyone looked out the window to see a Reaper descending on the cityscape in the near distance.

"Oh my God…" gasped a council member.

Suddenly, the Reaper's beam extended out…cutting a line of destruction that was heading straight for them.

"Move!" Shepard shouted. "Go! Go! Go!"

The explosion knocked her to the ground…her ears were ringing…she could barely hear Anderson yelling at her. She slowly got up and dusted herself off. Anderson was on his comm…

"Lieutenant-Commander Alenko, is that you? What's your status? I can't raise the Normandy; you'll have to contact them. We'll meet you at the landing zone. Anderson out."

Shepard followed Anderson out the window…they walked along the ledge.

"They're massive," Anderson said as he looked out at the invading Reapers. "C'mon Shepard, Kaidan's headed to the Normandy. They'll pick us up if we can get to the spaceport. Let's move!"

* * *

Shepard and Anderson made their way along the catwalks…

"Lieutenant-Commander, you read me? I'm patching in Shepard," Anderson said on his comm.

"We're almost to the Normandy. I've got Lieutenant Vega with me, but we're taking heavy fire," Kaidan replied.

"Hold on, we're almost there," said Anderson.

They picked up the pace as they cleared the catwalks and made it down into the next building.

"Husks! Take them out!" shouted Anderson.

They shot down the husks as Shepard noticed something else moving in the corner of her eye…a little boy, the same one she saw playing earlier, was running into the building below. He was all by himself.

_Where are his parents?_

They made their way down to that building…taking out a few more husks that made it to that level. A nearby Reaper hummed as it sent it's beam towards the building...causing the building to implode.

_Oh God…that boy…_

They made their way into the ruined building…Shepard heard a noise…she turned around and noticed the little boy hunched down in an air vent. She approached the vent and knelt down.

"Hey, it's okay," Shepard said to the boy…surprised to find that he had survived the explosion.

The boy scooted further away, "Everyone's dying."

"Come one, you've got to get out of here. Take my hand."

"You can't help me."

"Shepard!" Anderson shouted. "In here!"

She looked at Anderson and nodded…then she turned back to the boy…he was gone.

_Damn it!_

She sighed as she stood back up and ran after Anderson. They walked around the fires and picked up debris as they cleared a path for themselves.

"This is a goddamned mess," Anderson grunted as he shoved a metal beam out of the way. "Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die. I won't be responsible."

"I understand how you feel but you're not responsible for the ones that die. We fight for the ones left standing when this is all over."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. They hit so fast…I thought we'd have more time."

"We knew they were coming."

"And they still just cut through our defenses. We need to go to the Citadel…talk to the Council. "

"The Citadel? The fight's here."

"It'll be everywhere soon enough. You said it yourself…the Reapers will destroy everything if we don't stop them. The Council has to help us."

"You sure about that?"

"No, but you were a Council Spectre, that has to count for something."

They were walking along a thin ledge when the building suddenly shook…causing Shepard to lose her balance.

"Gotcha!" Anderson said as he grabbed her and pulled her back to gain her footing again.

"Thanks…I owe you one," she sighed as they continued on.

"More than one," he replied.

* * *

They made their way through the building and were back outside on the catwalks.

Anderson got on his comm, "Lieutenant-Commander Alenko, we're in sight of the spaceport. ETA three minutes."

Kaidan responded, "We've made it to the Normandy. Taking heavy fire…Oh, God! They're gonna take down that dreadnought! Evasive maneuvers!"

"Lieutenant-Commander? Kaidan? Damn it! They're in trouble," Anderson said.

There was an explosion in the near distance…the shockwave hit the catwalks…causing them to tumble down several levels below.

"Normandy, we're going to reroute. Do you copy?" asked Anderson. "Normandy, come in!"

The communication received back was static. They continued on their new route and came across a couple of Alliance soldiers who were bunkered down. One of them had his leg pinned down by debris.

"You two alright?" Shepard asked.

"Get down! They'll see you!" one replied.

Shepard looked up and scanned across the way…Cannibals; synthetic-organic creatures derived from batarians and mutated by the Reapers. They had large guns held in place by human corpses that served as one of their arms. She quickly took cover…firing rounds quickly as she would stand up from behind cover.

"Nice shot!" Anderson yelled. "Finish them off!"

She took out the last of them and rejoined Anderson and the soldiers.

"What happened here?" Anderson asked them.

"Our gunship was shot down…we barely made it."

"You have a radio? We're trying to contact our ship."

"No. There's one in the gunship, but it's gonna be crawling with those things."

"Stay here, son. We'll get you out of here," Anderson said.

Shepard and Anderson lifted the debris as the other soldier dragged his comrade free of the debris.

"Come on, let's get to that gunship," Anderson said to Shepard.

"I'm with you," she replied.

Finally, she was out and doing something…something that mattered.

* * *

They took out many more Cannibals as they fought their way to the radio.

"Normandy, this is Anderson. Do you read me?"

"Admiral, what's your location?" Kaidan replied.

"By a down gunship in the harbor. I'm activating its distress beacon. Send support. We've got wounded down here… Lieutenant? Damn it! I lost the signal."

"Let's hope that beacon does its job," Shepard said.

"And fast…we've got company!" Anderson said as he pointed up.

Pods crashed down near them…each containing a huge group of Cannibals. Shepard grabbed a nearby assault rifle and ran for cover. She stood up briefly and unloaded a full round of ammo at the approaching Cannibals.

"Hope they get here soon!" yelled Anderson.

"You and me both!" shouted Shepard.

Shepard fired off another full round and then she was out. She ducked back behind cover and switched to her pistol.

"Running out of ammo!" said Anderson.

"Same here!"

Shepard stood up from cover and fired off twenty shots from her pistol…that was it…she was out of ammo.

"Calvary has arrived," Joker said on the comm.

Shepard looked up and saw the Normandy fly overhead…firing at the Cannibals below…taking them all out.

"About time!" Anderson said.

"Let's go!" Shepard yelled as she ran towards the Normandy; which was circling around and hovering down as close as it could.

Shepard and Anderson ran down the docks…the back ramp of the Normandy opened up…revealing Kaidan and James. Shepard ran faster and jumped with all her might…barely landing on the edge of the ramp – Kaidan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

"I gotcha," he said. "Welcome aboard, Shepard."

"Thanks," she replied as she pushed away from him and turned around looking for Anderson. He was at the edge of the docks.

"Shepard!" he shouted.

"Come on!" she yelled out to him.

"I'm not going. You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We're in this fight together. If you're staying then so am I!"

"It's a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance at defeating the Reapers…you said so yourself - we need to stand together. Talk to the Council…convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then _make _them listen. Now go! That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?"

Anderson reached into his pocket…he pulled out a set of dog tags and threw them at her.

"Consider yourself reinstated…Commander," he said.

She caught them and sighed as she looked at them.

"You know what you have to do," Anderson said.

"I'll be back for you and I'll bring every fleet I can. Good luck," she said.

"You too, Shepard."

She walked up the ramp as the Normandy started to fly off. Anderson saluted Shepard and then ran back down the docks to help the rescue shuttles that were starting to arrive on the docks. She looked off in the distance and saw three shuttles that had landed on the docks. Civilians were running towards them and Alliance soldiers were helping the wounded climb aboard. Shepard noticed the same little boy from before running towards one of the shuttles. The little boy looked around and then looked up at the Normandy…he caught eyes with Shepard.

In the near distance…a Reaper approached. Shepard felt panic settle into her chest…the shuttles needed to get out of there fast! She looked back at the boy…he ran into the shuttle…the door shut and it took off. Two shuttles had made it into the air…and were quickly taken out by the Reaper's beam.

_No!_

Shepard closed her eyes and hung her head. She sighed heavily before opening her eyes and walking over to the control panel to close the ramp.

Joker flew the Normandy up and out of the city as many more Reapers descended upon it. When they made it out of Earth's atmosphere, Shepard could see miles of smoke and fire across the planet. She wondered how many other planets had been attacked so far…was Palaven one of them?

_Garrus…I hope you're okay._


	29. Chapter 29

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 29:

"What the hell is going on? Where's Anderson? Where we going?" Vega asked Shepard.

"We're leaving," Shepard sighed as she tapped into the console.

"Leaving?" Vega scoffed.

"What's going on?" Kaidan asked.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel," she replied. "Get help for the fight."

"Bull shit! He wouldn't order us to leave," Vega replied.

"Did you not hear him on the docks? That's exactly what he said!" Shepard yelled back. "We don't have a choice! Without help this war is already over."

"Forget it, drop me off some place!" James replied.

"Are you serious right now? Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight too? We're going to the Citadel. If you don't like it you can catch a ride from there."

Shepard was pissed…Vega had been her only companion for the last six months and just like that…they were at each other's throats. He was so eager to be a part of her crew but now…what happened?

"Commander," Joker said over the comm.

"Joker! That you?" she replied.

"Alive and kicking. I've got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you."

"Patch it through."

The transmission was sketchy as best.

_"Shepard-sustained heavy losses-force was overwhelming-no way we can defeat them conventionally."_

"Anderson's already ordered me to the Citadel to talk to the council."

_"First I need you to-outpost on Mars-before we lose control of system."_

"Yes, sir," she replied.

_"-researching Prothean archives-T'Soni-found a way to stop the Reapers-only way to stop them-contact soon, Hackett out."_

"Joker, set a course for the Mars archives," Shepard said.

"Mars? Roger that."

Shepard walked past Vega and Alenko…over to the N7 armor that was on a table.

James looked at Kaidan, "This is loco."

"Why Mars? What does he think we'll find there?" Kaidan asked Shepard.

"I don't know, but if it helps us win this war…so be it. Grab your gear," she replied.

* * *

Vega flew the shuttle down towards the outpost. Shepard stood over him…trying to think of something to say to clear the air between them.

"I've been trying to reach Mars on secure channels, no one is answering," Joker said on the comm.

"Any sign of Reaper activity?" Shepard asked.

"Negative."

"EDI?"

"The base appears to be online," EDI responded. "It's possible the inhabitants were evacuated."

"We'll know soon enough," Shepard said. "Be ready, Joker, just in case."

Shepard walked back to take a seat when she caught eyes with Kaidan who eagerly anticipated her taking a seat next to him.

_Oh, God…_

She quickly turned back around and stood near Vega.

"We're almost there," James said as they approached the base.

Vega landed the shuttle and they geared up.

"Still no contact from the base but we've got a massive storm headed our way," said James.

"How long until it hits?" Shepard asked.

"Half hour - tops. After that we're going to have trouble keeping contact with the Normandy."

"Understood. We better work fast then."

* * *

They made their way down the cliffs when Shepard noticed a dead Alliance soldier.

"Doesn't look like he put up a fight," said Alenko.

"Something's not right here," said Vega.

"Keep a low profile until we know what's going on," said Shepard.

As they were coming around the corner, they heard two gunshots go off in the distance. Looking ahead they could see Cerberus forces…one of them was standing in front of a row of Alliance soldiers…he put his gun up to the last soldier's head and pulled the trigger.

"Holy shit! They're executing them!" Vega gasped.

Shepard quickly took to cover, "Let's take them out! Kaidan, warp! James, fire at the left! I'll take the right!"

It was Shepard's first time back in action and her first time witnessing Vega's skills. He was good and she was happy to have him with her…even if he had been an asshole back on the ship.

"Those guys were Cerberus, weren't they?" James asked.

"Yeah, they were," Jane replied.

"What's Cerberus doing here on Mars?" Kaidan asked.

"Good question," she said.

"You don't know?" Kaidan asked surprised.

"I'm not with them anymore, Kaidan, if that's what you're asking," she snidely replied.

"It wasn't…but you have to admit - it's pretty convenient."

Shepard rolled her eyes…she had nothing else to say to him. They had barely started their first mission together and he was already a pain in the ass. There were more assault troopers ahead which she raced to meet…anything to get away from Kaidan's questioning.

They cleared through the troopers and made it up to the facility entrance controls. Shepard activated the elevator and stowed her weapon for the ride.

"I need a straight answer, Shepard," said Kaidan.

_Oh my freaking God…_

"About what?" she dared ask.

"Do you know anything about this? What is Cerberus doing here?"

"God damn it, Kaidan! What makes you think I know what they're up to?"

"You worked for them…how am I supposed to believe you've cut all ties…"

"We joined forces to take down the Collectors, that's it."

"They rebuilt you from scratch, gave you a ship…resources…"

Shepard's blood boiled as she spoke, "Let me make this perfectly clear…I've had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the Collector base. I have no idea why they're here now or what they want."

Vega spoke up, "Shepard's been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth; no way they've communicated since."

Kaidan sighed, "I'm sorry, Shepard…I just…"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Kaidan."

The elevator arrived at the top level…Shepard stepped off first and looked over her shoulder at Alenko.

"I need you to trust me," she said sternly.

"I do trust you, it's just that…"

Just then there was a noise in the venting shafts above…Shepard grabbed her assault rifle…Alenko and Vega pulled out their guns as well. Shepard could hear gun shots in the vents…she saw the venting slate bust open and out fell a familiar face…Liara T'Soni. Closely behind her were Cerberus assault troopers. Liara threw a biotic warp their way and then pulled out her pistol and shot a round into each of them. The troopers fell to the ground…Liara walked over to them and shot two rounds into each of their heads. Shepard got up from cover and ran over to Liara.

"Shepard!" Liara exclaimed. "Thank the Goddess you're alive."

"You too," Shepard replied as she gave her a quick hug.

"I was worried when I heard the reports…I'm sorry about Earth," Liara said.

Kaidan spoke up, "Yeah…it was difficult to leave."

"I'm sorry, Kaidan," Liara replied. She looked back at Shepard, "But why did you come here?"

"Hackett ordered us to - he said you'd know what was going on."

"I do," she said as she started to walk off.

"Hallelujah," Vega said as they followed after Liara. "Some answers…finally."

"Maybe…I've discovered plans for a Prothean device," said Liara. "One that could wipe out the Reapers."

"Here on Mars?" asked Shepard.

"In the Prothean archives, yes."

"We've known about the archives for decades…why now?"

"Process of elimination…mixed with a little desperation. When you destroyed the Alpha relay, you bought us some time. But then you were under investigation…I knew I had to do something. Hackett knew it too; he contacted me and asked me if I would use my resources as a Shadow Broker to find a way to stop the Reapers. My search led me here. Hackett gave me access to the archives and kept me up-to-date on your status. In any case, the research paid off - I think I found what we need."

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it. Where is this weapon?"

"It's not a weapon…not yet. It's plans for a device; a blueprint."

"It's more than we had a minute ago," Shepard shrugged. "How do we get it?"

"The archives are just across that tramway, assuming Cerberus hasn't locked it down."

"What are they after?"

"Yeah, they seemed hell bent on catching you," Vega added.

"They want what I'm here for…what we're all here for," Liara replied.

"But why?" Shepard asked.

"The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them but ran out of time."

"Anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers sounds like something Cerberus would be very interested in."

"So it's a race to the archives," Vega said.

"James, I need you to go back to the shuttle," Shepard said.

"What?"

"If Cerberus beats us to the archives, I need you to cover the exits."

"But…"

"Now, Lieutenant!"

Vega grumbled as he ran to the elevator and headed back down.

Shepard looked over at Liara and Kaidan, "Let's move out!"

* * *

They made their way to a communication hub…

"Shepard, see if you can get access to the pedway," Liara said as she took a seat at one of the consoles. "I can't seem to unlock the live feeds but…"

"Hey, did you see that?" Kaidan asked as he looked at the video recordings. "Who's that woman in the vid?"

"That's Doctor Eva Corѐ. She got here about a week ago," Liara replied. She looked over at Shepard, "Any luck?"

"Pedway's been locked out."

"Alright, it looks like there's construction nearby on the roof…we can find a way out from there."

"Great, let's move."

They made their way outside onto the catwalks…the wind was causing quite the little dust storm.

_"Commander-you copy?"_

"Barely, James," Shepard replied.

_"-lost contact with the Normandy-your position-"_

"I didn't read that. James, repeat! Damn it!"

They made their way into the cafeteria…the power to the room had been cut off. Without the environmental controls in place…the people in the room had suffocated and died. Shepard saw a data pad on the ground…she picked it up and read it.

-  
_From: Sho D'hen_  
_To: Cameron Harrison_

_CAM!_

_Who the hell is that woman messing in my files? GET HER OUT OF HERE! I won't have my system messed up by some wannabe "expert" who'll be gone next week! Damn strangers who think they know it all but don't care what we're really trying to achieve here. Dr. Eva. Seriously? Don't you remember what happened LAST TIME?_

_S._

"Looks like that Eva was causing some trouble," Shepard said. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

They reached the next control hub and Liara activated the environmental controls.

"There we go…we have access to the labs - they'll take us right to the tram station," Liara said.

"Hey! Looks like there's a recording of what happened here!" Kaidan said as he pointed to a nearby console.

Shepard pressed the play button…

-  
_"Security station, come in. We're seeing some odd activity down here. Our security protocols just kicked in - everything's locked down."_

_Dr. Eva walked up in the background…gun drawn._

_"Doctor, I'll get you a report as soon as I…"_

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

_She moved over to the console and shut down the power in the cafeteria…causing everyone to die._

"Guess we know how Cerberus got in," Shepard said.

"I should have noticed it when I met her," Liara sighed. "I was just so focused on trying to stop the Reapers."

"Stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on…it's not your fault."

"But what if we're wrong? What if there is no way to stop them? What if these are our last days and we use them scurrying around to fix a problem we can't fix."

"Liara…"

"I know, I shouldn't think that way. I don't know how you do it. You've always stayed focused even in the worst situations."

"When there's so much at stake, I think about my friends…my loved ones…what I would lose if I failed. We'll stop them, Liara. We've got this."

"I believe you…or I believe that you believe…maybe that's enough."

Liara approached the controls, "Okay, doors open…we can get to the labs and then the tram station."

"Perfect, let's move out."

* * *

They fought through more assault troopers as they made their way through the labs. More forces waited for them down the corridor to the tramway.

"Liara, throw! Kaidan, warp!" Shepard commanded as she charged forward.

They cleared through them and made their way to the tram station.

"No doubt Cerberus has it locked down, hopefully we can override it at the security station," said Liara.

Shepard ran down the corridors and rounded the next corner…where a heavy gun turret was set up at the end of the hall.

"Crap!" Shepard yelled as she ducked back behind cover.

"Is that the only way in?" Kaidan asked Liara.

"The only way I know of," she replied.

"Let's move up, Kaidan - take cover in the next corridor!"

"On it!" he replied as he ran forward. He tucked and rolled and landed with his back against the next half wall.

Shepard was the next to run up…Kaidan kept pace ahead of her and Liara was closely behind her.

They made it past the turret and into the next room where Cerberus troopers were waiting for them. Once they cleared them out, Shepard approached the terminal feed…it showed Dr. Eva instructing Cerberus troops to set up a perimeter - to make sure no one else got through…not even the rest of the Cerberus team.

"What a bitch," Shepard said.

"Looks like they've made it to the archives," said T'Soni.

"And they won't be sending a tram any time soon," added Alenko.

"Can you override it?" Jane asked Liara.

"The archives are on a separate network…I'm completely locked out."

"Not completely," said Kaidan. "What if we could find a short-range transmitter…helmet to helmet."

"And?"

"And then we convince them that we're with them and that the Alliance forces have been taken care of."

"Good idea. See what you can find," Shepard said.

Kaidan nodded and walked away. Jane turned around to see Liara staring at her.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"The Lieutenant-Commander has become very…capable," she replied with a smirk.

"Agreed," Shepard replied with a furrowed brow.

"Commander, I found something!" Kaidan said as he signaled for Shepard to follow him into the other room.

"What have you got?" she asked as she followed him over to a Cerberus trooper that was dead on the floor.

"He's got a transmitter in his helmet," Kaidan replied. "If I can…"

The visor to the helmet opened…exposing the troopers face…his eyes were nothing but a blue glow that were blackened around the edges.

"Oh God," Kaidan gasped. "He looks like a husk."

"Yeah…not quite…but they've definitely down something to him," Jane said as she knelt down in front of the trooper.

"Engineered? By Cerberus? They claim to stand for humanity and they do this to their own people! That could've been you Shepard…for all I knew, that's what Cerberus had done to you."

She wanted to punch him in the face so badly for that comment.

"Are you serious right now? How can you compare me to that?" she shouted.

"I don't know what you are…not since they got their hands on you. Is it really you? Would you even know if they were controlling you somehow?"

"That's not fair, Kaidan."

"I'm just talking out loud; I don't need you to answer. I don't think there's anything you could say to convince me. I guess I just need some time to get to know you again."

_Get to know me again? You didn't know me to begin with! Garrus would never pull this crap…_

"I'm the same person I always was…time won't change that. But whatever, I guess I don't expect you to understand that. Now, let's see if we can get that tram sent over here."

Kaidan sighed as she walked away from him.

Shepard opened the comm channel, "Hello? Come in, this is…delta team. Anybody there?"

_"Where the hell have you been? Never mind…what's your status?"_

"We're at the tram station, waiting for extraction. All hostiles terminated."

_"Roger that. Echo team will ride over and secure the station."_

Shepard closed the channel, "Let's get into position…be prepared to flank them when they arrive."

* * *

They took out the troopers and loaded into the tram.

"The storm's getting bad, we better wrap this up quickly," Shepard said.

***BOOM!***

Charges had been set to go off and their tram came to a halt. Another tram full of troopers approached. Shepard and her squad took them out and hopped into their tram. They finished the journey to the other side and quickly exited the tram to take cover from the troopers waiting for them.

"Let's take these guys out fast! We don't have much time!" Shepard yelled.

They cleared through the room and walked into the back room where the Prothean archives were. As they approached the terminal…a hologram of the Illusive Man appeared.

_"Shepard."_

"Illusive Man."

_"Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover."_

"What do you want?"

_"What I've always wanted…the data in these archives holds the key to solving the Reaper threat."_

"I've seen your solution! You're people are turned into monsters."

_"Hardly. They're being improved."_

"Improved?"

_"That's what separates us, Shepard. Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control - to dominate and harness the Reaper's power. Imagine how strong humanity would be…if we controlled them."_

"You've gone too far. The Reapers will kill us all if we don't stop fighting each other."

_"I don't expect you to understand, Shepard. And I'm certainly not looking for your approval. You were a tool, an agent with a singular purpose. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relics in this place, your time is over."_

"Enough talk."

Jane nodded at Liara to download the data.

_"Don't interfere with my plan, Shepard. I won't warn you again."_

"Duly noted."

"Shepard," called Liara.

"What?"

"The data…it's not here. It's being erased."

_"Good-bye, Shepard."_

"Damn it! How's he doing it?" Shepard asked T'Soni.

"It's local…somebody's uploading the information."

Kaidan was walking around the perimeter when he came across Dr. Eva standing at a concealed console.

"Hey! Step away from the console…now," he said as he aimed his gun at her back.

She quickly spun around and delivered a side kick to Kaidan who was knocked to the ground. She turned back around and destroyed the console…then ran off.

"Damn it! She's got the data!" Kaidan yelled.

"Go! Go! Go! We can't lose her!" yelled Jane.

They ran after her as she fled out of the room. They shot round after round into her back…but her shields were too strong. They followed her out of the facility and onto the roof tops…her shuttle was flying over to a nearby roof top. She picked up her pace as Shepard struggled to keep up. She'd been out of practice for a few months…Anderson was right; she'd gotten a little soft.

"Vega, you read me? If you can, radio the Normandy…get them down here now!"

Shepard chased the doctor down the catwalks and up the ladder to the next roof over. Eva ran faster as her shuttle came in closely to pick her up.

"Damn it! She's getting away!" Shepard yelled.

Eva took a running jump and landed into her shuttle as it started to fly away.

"God damn it! No! James? Normandy? Anybody?"

As the shuttle flew off…Shepard noticed a blue shuttle headed directly for Cerberus' shuttle…they hit head on; causing the Cerberus shuttle to crash back onto the roof top where Shepard and her squad were. The blue shuttle circled around and landed near Shepard. She walked over to it as James was exiting it.

"The Normandy's in route," he said. "It should be here soon."

Kaidan was helping Liara over to the shuttle when suddenly…Eva appeared from the wreckage behind them. She was on fire…it burned through her and revealed what she truly was…an android. Kaidan pulled out his gun and started firing…she charged at Kaidan and grabbed him by the throat. She swung him around and started bashing his head against the wrecked shuttle. Then she dropped his limp body and turned around to charge after Shepard.

Gun drawn…Shepard fired off a whole round from her assault rifle…Eva was still advancing…she was almost to Shepard…Jane pulled out her shot gun and charged forward…the barrel of her gun met Eva's stomach and she pulled the trigger.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief as Eva fell down to the ground…she was dead. Jane looked over to Kaidan's lifeless body…she ran over to him and swung his arm around her shoulder. Vega grabbed Eva and tossed her over his shoulders. They all headed to the edge of the roof top as the Normandy approached.

"We gotta go," said Joker over the comm. "We've got Reaper signatures inbound."

Shepard pulled Alenko's body over her back and ran towards the Normandy's ramp.

"Get us out of here, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander."


	30. Chapter 30

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 30:

Shepard laid Kaidan's body down in the medical lab.

"Kaidan needs medical attention," Liara said. "We have to leave the Sol system."

"I know," Shepard replied.

"The Citadel is our best chance…we can find help there."

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker."

"Roger that," he replied over the speaker.

Shepard looked over at the android...then looked back at Liara.

"See what you and EDI can find out about that thing," she said.

"Commander, I'm receiving a message from Admiral Hackett," EDI said.

"Patch it through."

"I'll send it to the comm room."

* * *

_"Did you get to the archives?"_

"I was there…so was the Illusive Man."

_"We were worried Cerberus might try something. Do you get the data?"_

"Most of it. He downloaded some of it before we could stop him. EDI and Liara are analyzing what we recovered."

Just then Liara entered the room…

_"What have you learned? Was it worth the effort?"_

"Preliminary research suggests that the data is a blueprint for a Prothean device," Liara replied.

_"Device?"_

"A weapon; massive in size and scope that's capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction."

_"Send the data. We'll do our own analysis. If Liara's instincts are right…this might be the key to stopping the Reapers."_

"I hope so," Shepard replied. "Lieutenant-Commander Alenko was critically wounded. We're taking him to the Citadel."

_"Sorry to hear that, Shepard. But we both know this is just the beginning. Talk to the Council; show them what you've found. With luck, they'll give you all the support we need."_

"And if they don't?"

_"Do whatever it takes to get them on board. I'll be in touch soon. Hackett out."_

Shepard walked away from the console and walked out of the room…Liara followed her.

"I've looked at the data. This weapon could be the answer if we can build it," said Liara. "I get the feeling that you don't quite believe it though."

Shepard sighed as she leaned against the war map, "You didn't see what they did to Earth. How is one weapon supposed to stop them?"

"What are our options? You know we can't win this conventionally. Shepard…isn't it worth trying at least?"

"Of course it is, Liara. I'm sorry if I seem less than hopeful. I'm…I'm gonna go check on Kaidan and James."

She nodded at Liara as she turned around and walked away, "Make sure we're ready to present our findings to the Council."

"I'm sure the Council will see the need to help."

"It'll be a hell of short war if they don't."

* * *

The Normandy approached the Citadel…such a beautiful sight. Shepard had no idea how much she missed it until she saw in with her own eyes again. This was the place where she first met Garrus…where they first made love…it was a place of many wonderful firsts for Shepard. She smiled at the thought of him…she couldn't wait to go get him.

A medic team was waiting at the docks for them. They quickly retrieved Kaidan and exited from the Normandy.

"We've barely got a pulse here!" said the medic.

"Where are you taking him?" Shepard asked.

"Huerta Memorial Hospital, best care on the Citadel," the medic replied.

Shepard stopped as she watched them carry Kaidan away.

"We're not going with?" James asked.

"We need to see the Council," Liara replied.

"Commander Shepard, got word you were arriving," Bailey said as he approached.

Jane extended her hand to his, "Captain Bailey, It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. Though it's Commander now," he replied less than thrilled.

"Congratulations?"

"Eh…thanks. Now half my job is dealing with political bull shit and escorting dignitaries around. No offense."

"None taken. So, you here to bring us to the Council?"

Bailey started to walk away, signaling for Shepard to follow which she did.

"I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you but they're dealing with their own problems with the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience and…blah blah blah blah. Go to Udina's office for now - they'll be ready for you soon enough."

She chuckled, "Alright, thanks."

"You might have time to swing by the hospital if you wanted to check on their progress."

"Thanks, I might do that."

"You go on ahead," Liara said. "I'll head on over to Udina's office."

"One of my men can show you the way," Bailey said to Liara.

Bailey looked over at James, "And you?"

"I'm just a tourist today, I'll try not to get into any trouble," he replied as he walked away.

Bailey looked back to Shepard, "I'll see you around."

"No doubt," Jane replied as she and Bailey went their separate ways.

* * *

Jane entered the hospital and scanned the waiting area…soon she saw two familiar faces talking to each other. One was a face she loved and had missed…the other…not so much.

"Shepard, there you are!" Doctor Chakwas cheered.

"Chakwas! It's so good to see you," she replied as she reached out and hugged her. Jane looked over Chakwas' shoulder and squinted at the other face…Dr. Michel. Shepard remembered her taking a liking to Garrus…rumor was she still did. Dr. Michel nodded at her and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked Chakwas.

"I'm working at an Alliance R&D lab down in Shalta Wards, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I heard you escaped Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could."

"We had a run-in with a Cerberus synthetic on Mars. Kaidan took the worst of it. How is he doing?"

"Very well, all things considered. I'm impressed with Lieutenant-Commander Alenko's resilience, and well as Dr. Michel's expertise."

_Eck…_

"It's been six months, Doctor. How have you been?"

"Good…I've been fortunate. When they impounded the Normandy, the Alliance didn't really know what to do with me. I was never officially part of Cerberus and I'd gotten a proper leave of absence from my previous post. "

"So you hadn't technically done anything wrong by joining me to defeat the Collectors."

"Yes, though I suppose if you were judged to be a war criminal, I would have been tried as an accessory. "

"Good thing that didn't happen then. Doctor Chakwas, your place is on the Normandy's med bay; not some lab."

"I couldn't agree more. You say the word, and I'm with you."

"The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you. Get your things. Docking Bay D24."

"Yes, Commander. And…thank you."

"Don't thank me so soon. Remember, Joker is still aboard."

Chakwas chuckled, "And I'd be surprised if he's been remembering his medication."

Shepard laughed, "Yeah…probably not. I'll see you back on the ship then. I gotta go."

Chakwas nodded as Jane walked away and down the hall towards the medical rooms. She looked into one of the rooms…she could see Kaidan. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

_Here we go…_

She walked over to him…he was not awake.

_That makes this a little easier._

"Uh…hey Kaidan, it's Shepard. I'm glad you were able to pull through - you scared me pretty bad back there on Mars. I just wanted to check in on you; see how you were doing. You're going to be fine…just get some rest and I'll come by when you're feeling better and…we'll talk. Okay, Kaidan…you take care. I'm gonna take off now…bye."

She quickly exited the room and rubbed her tired eyes…in just one day Kaidan had been thrown back into her life and then almost died. It had been a weird day to say the least. She took a deep breath and walked out of the hospital and over to the elevator…she was headed to Udina's office.

Once she arrived, she was greeted by his assistant.

"Commander, Councilor Udina said you'd be coming. If you'll follow me, the Council is already is session."

* * *

Shepard could hear the turian council member, Sparatus, talking as she approached.

"We've got our own problems, Councilor. Earth is not in this alone," he said to Udina.

"But Earth was the first Council world hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack," Udina replied.

"By _your _reports," said the salarian councilor, Valern.

Shepard walked up to the end of the walkway where Liara already was.

"The reports are accurate," Shepard said. "Earth was attacked by the Reapers. And it's just the beginning. We need your help…everything you can spare."

"Each of us faces a similar situation," said the asari councilor, Tevos. "Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we lend you our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall."

"We must fight this enemy together!" said Udina.

"And so we should just follow you to Earth?" scoffed Valern.

Sparatus raised his hand to Valern…signaling him to calm down.

"Even if we were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?" Sparatus asked Shepard.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan," Shepard replied.

Liara nodded and spoke up, "Councilors, we have that plan. A blueprint created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers."

"A blueprint for what?" asked Sparatus.

"We're still piecing it together but it appears to be a weapon of some sort," she said as she displayed the blueprint from her comm for the councilors to see.

"Capable of destroying the Reapers?" Valern asked.

"So it would seem," Liara replied.

"The scale is…it would be a colossal undertaking," he said.

"No, I forwarded the plans to Admiral Hackett," Shepard said. "The remnants of the human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction."

"Our initial calculations suggest it is very feasible to build," said Liara.

"If we work together," Shepard added.

"Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans? What good did this weapon do?" asked Tevos.

"It was incomplete. There was a missing component…something referred to only as the Catalyst," Liara replied. "But they ran out of time before they could finish building it."

Sparatus locked eyes with Shepard, "Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?"

"Liara believes it can work, and so do I. And while I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right about this…we need to stand together; now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth…they'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them."

"The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup," said Tevos.

Shepard felt her blood boil…they were willing to let the human species die to give their own home worlds a chance to survive. Had they just listened to her from the very beginning…perhaps things could have been much different.

"We are convening a summit amongst our species," said Valern. "If we can manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you."

"I'm sorry, Commander. That is the best we can do," Tevos said.

Shepard looked to Sparatus who remained silent. She looked into his eyes…he looked as though he had more to say…but he didn't.

The councilor members called the meeting to an end and walked away.

"Shepard, meet me in my office," Udina said before walking off himself.

Liara looked at Shepard, "I hope that's an offer of support. I'll be digging up what I can on this Prothean device."

* * *

Shepard waited for Udina in his office.

"They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses!" Udina yelled as he entered the room. "We may have a spot on the Council but humanity will always be considered second-rate."

"How could they be so blind?"

"They're scared and they're looking out for themselves."

Sparatus had entered the room and quietly approached them.

"Our people are scared, and we're looking out for them the best we know how," he said.

"Councilor," Udina nodded.

Sparatus faced Shepard and his piercing eyes caught hold of Shepard's.

"Commander, I can't give you what you need, but I can tell you how to get it," he said.

She was surprised…was he seriously offering help?

"I'm listening," she replied.

"Primarch Fedorian called the war summit, but…we lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven. Those meetings won't proceed without him. The Normandy is one of the few ships that can extract Primarch Fedorian undetected."

Shepard's heart stopped for a moment…the Reapers had attacked Palaven…

_Garrus…his family…oh God…_

Sparatus continued, "The leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future; the fate of our fleets, where they fight and with whom. A grateful Primarch would be a tremendous ally in your bid to unite us."

"We're at war, and you want me to play politician?" she scoffed.

"If it gets you what you need, what does it matter?"

She grunted as she realized he was right. He took her grunt as a signal of agreement to the mission.

He continued, "Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch was moved to a base on Palaven's largest moon. I've done all I can to help you. The rest is up to you."

He turned around to walk away, "There is one more thing. The Council wanted me to tell you…we've chosen to uphold your Spectre status. And various resources will be made available to you. Good day."

Shepard looked at Udina, "Well, that went well."

"It's a start," he replied. "I'll talk to the others in the meantime; see if we can support this summit – move things along. I'll also get what funding I can…what materials I can. I'll spread a message to all colonies and order all civilian ships armed. Work on the Prothean device will be around the clock."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do my part in this," Shepard replied.

"I assume that means taking Sparatus up on his offer?"

"It does."

"Good, I was hoping you would take what he offered. It's strange days when the turians are the least hostile towards humans."

Shepard smiled…by her experience then, she had been living in very strange days for awhile.

"What's so funny?" Udina inquired.

"Nothing. I better get going. I'll be in touch. Good luck."

"You too, Shepard."

And with that she exited his office.

* * *

After picking up some supplies, armor and weapons, Shepard headed back for the Normandy. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of going to Palaven's moon…maybe Garrus was there with the Primarch…she hoped with all her heart that he was.

Shepard passed by the passenger waiting area and was called over by young woman…a reporter of some sort. Jane approached her cautiously.

"Can I help you?" Shepard asked.

"Commander, just who I was looking for. I'm Diana Allers, Alliance News Network. I think we can help each other."

"How's that?"

"I'm a military reporter with a show called "Battlespace". We're carried on just about all Council planets. My producers want me embedded on a human ship, and I want that ship to be the Normandy."

"Why would I want that?"

"Wars can be won or lost in the editing room. And this war needs to be won. I've got Alliance security clearance and operate without a crew. You get veto power over the segments I file. Can you handle an arrangement like that, or do I keep looking?"

"Tell you producers yes for now. We'll see how it works out. Report to the ship as soon as possible; we're heading out soon. Any questions?"

"How much gear can I bring?"

"One footlocker."

"Aye aye, Commander."

* * *

"Joker, we all set?" Shepard asked.

"Good to go, Commander. Just give the word."

"Alright, let's head out."

Shepard walked away and headed to her quarters. She wanted to try and get some sleep before they arrived on Palaven's moon. She quickly drifted off…unpleasant visions ran through her head.

_She was running through a forest…up ahead she could see a little boy…the same little boy from Earth. He ran away from her and she chased after him. He was crying…Shepard reached out for him when all of a sudden the boy stood up and caught on fire…there was nothing she could do._

Shepard woke up from her dream and quickly sat up in bed and she caught her breath.

_What the hell was that?_

She shook it off as she stood up and exited her room…Liara was waiting by the door.

"Liara, what are you…can I help you with something?"

"I've been forwarding information on the Prothean device to the turian councilor. It can't be built without council support but he's not budging until their Primarch is safe."

"I know."

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better."

"What's bothering you, Shepard?"

"When the Reapers hit Earth…I could hear people screaming on the streets below me. We left a lot of them behind."

"There's no way you can save them all. But I know you're doing everything you can and you'll get back there in time to help."

"I hope you're right."

"That's not everything…is it?"

Shepard sighed, "No…I just…it's…"

"Garrus."

"Yes."

"I'm sure that he's okay, Shepard. We'll find him."

"Thanks, Liara."

A young woman stepped off the elevator and approached them.

"Commander, I'm comm specialist Samantha Traynor. I was part of the team retro-fitting the Normandy when you turned it over to the Alliance. There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit."

"Nice to meet you, Traynor. Why don't you tell Liara and me about the retro-fits."

"The ships in line with Alliance regs now and it has top of the line quantum communicators. In fact, Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command center."

"Sadly, that's no longer an option," Shepard replied.

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight. In any event, I'm honored to serve under you, Commander. For as long as you need me that is - they only sent me here to oversee the retro-fits."

EDI chimed in, "Shepard, some of our systems require further testing and Traynor has been extremely helpful with the installations. I would prefer that she remain."

"Got it, EDI," Shepard replied.

Samantha looked surprised, "Wait…since when does a virtual intelligence make requests?"

"EDI's an AI," Liara said. "Fully self-aware."

"Oh…I knew it! I knew Joker was lying!"

EDI responded, "Jeff suggested I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I apologize for the deception."

"Thanks, EDI. And…I apologize for all those times I talked about how…attractive your voice was."

Jane and Liara silently giggled as they exchanged glances with one another. Shepard raised her eyebrows at Liara and then winked at her. A chuckle escaped Liara's lips. Samantha looked over at them…her cheeks were red.

"Anyways, would you like me to give you a tour?" Traynor asked Shepard. "You'll be impressed by the new upgrades."

"Sure, show me everything."

* * *

After the tour, Shepard headed to the comm room to conference in with Admiral Hackett.

_"Commander, Udina updated me on your meeting with the Council. Sounds like they're running scared."_

"We did present them with a lot of unknowns. They're feeling threatened and want immediate solutions…not theories."

_"Theories are all we got right now. What's your plan?"_

"I'm trying to get the turian Primarch for a summit meeting with the asari and salarians. I'll bypass the Council and go directly to their leadership."

_"That's good…I like it. This is where we start laying the ground work for our counter-attack."_

"Unfortunately, we don't have a lot to go on right now."

_"Then build alliances, gather everything and everybody you can - for the cause."_

"What about the Prothean device?"

_"Find me people who can help build it and if you can't…I'll take ships, soldiers, supplies - whatever you can get. And buy us time to figure out the device."_

"And when it's finished?"

_"Assuming it ever is…we pool our resources. Think of it as a giant armada for delivering the device. When the Reapers are most vulnerable, the stronger you can make that armada - the better the chances are that we can punch through."_

"What about Earth, sir?"

_"We'll just have to hope that Anderson, and whatever is left of the Alliance forces, can hold out until we've dealt with the enemy."_

"I understand."

_"Good, then make it happen, Commander. I'll be expecting regular updates on your progress. Hackett out."_

Shepard left the comm room and decided to check her messages. One caught her eye with the subject title "Reinstatement". She scanned the message…

-  
_Under Emergency War Power Reg. 903.5, you are hereby authorized to assume command of the Normandy SR-2. You are directed to begin interdiction operations against any and all enemies posing a threat to Earth, its colonies, and its allies._

Futhermore, you are granted diplomatic authority to establish treaties with non-human races as required to support your mission.

Sincerely,  
Admiral Steven Hackett

"Oooh, very nice," Shepard giggled to herself.

She closed off of the terminal and headed up to her room. She wanted to make sure her armor was in good order before they arrived at their destination.

"Joker, let me know when we're thirty minutes out," Shepard said on the comm.

"You got it, Commander."


	31. Chapter 31

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 31:

The Normandy arrived near Palaven undetected. Shepard, T'Soni and Vega took off in the shuttle along with the Normandy's new shuttle pilot, Steven Cortez. Shepard's heart broke as she looked out the window…Palaven was burning and many turian ships were doing their best to combat the Reapers in space. Their shuttle flew by undetected as it headed for one of Palaven's moons…Shepard could see little explosions happening across its surface.

Liara looked out the window, "Oh no…no!"

"Holy hell! They're getting decimated," James said.

"Strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterating it," Shepard sighed.

"Was it like this on Earth?" Liara asked.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…well, right now I'm more concerned about getting the Primarch and…" Shepard's voice started to crack.

"We'll find him," Liara reassured her.

"Find who?" James asked puzzled. "Oh wait…yeah yeah…I remember…sorry…how could I forget. Liara's right - we'll find him."

"Thanks you guys," Shepard whispered.

"Approaching the landing zone," Cortez shouted. "Get ready."

The shuttle came down for a low drop…Shepard slid open the door and saw husks on the cliff nearby. She shot down every single one she saw. She noticed towers set up with turrets and turians were still commanding them…that was a good sign. Cortez brought the shuttle down low enough for Shepard and her squad to jump out.

"Alright, let's move," Shepard said. "Get in and get out. Move it people!"

They took out any husks in their path as they walked around the turian defense barriers and found an entrance. The turian guards allowed Shepard access and she made her way through the camp looking for the turian in charge.

She found him commanding his officers on what their next task was.

"General?"

"Commander Shepard, heard you were coming but I didn't believe it. I'm General Corinthus."

"I've come to get Primarch Fedorian."

He hung his head low, "Primarch Fedorian is dead…his shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon."

"That's going to complicate things... how bad is it General?"

"We just lost about four hundred men in half an hour. We set up camps on this moon as an advanced position to flank the enemy. A sound strategy…just…"

"Irrelevant."

"Exactly. The sheer force of the Reapers seems to make them immune to that kind of tactic. The Primarch and his men found that out the hard way."

"I'm sorry…I hear he was a good man."

"And a friend…he would have made an outstanding diplomat."

"So what happens now?"

"The turian hierarchy makes clear lines of succession," Liara said.

"Right, General Corinthus?" Shepard inquired.

"With such heavy casualties, it's hard for me to be certain who the next Primarch is. Palaven Command will know. However, at the moment contacting them is impossible. The comm tower is out and husks are swarming that area - we can't get close enough to repair it."

"Don't worry, General. I'll get your tower operational."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll take care of things on this end."

Shepard looked at her squad, "Let's move out!"

* * *

They made their way out of the barricades and past a squad of turian soldiers that would provide back up. As they approached the tower…swarms of husks came out from every direction.

"Liara! James! Keep them back!" Shepard yelled as she climbed up the tower to repair it.

She made her way to the top and worked at repairing the connection.

_Okay…I think that does it…I hope._

"General Corinthus, can you read me?" Shepard said into her comm.

_"Yes, much appreciated, Commander. I'll contact Palaven Command."_

Shepard climbed down the tower and helped her squad take out the remaining husks.

"C'mon! Let's get the hell out of here and back to the General," she said.

They ran back down the pathway, through the barricades and back over to Corinthus.

"What have you got?" Shepard asked him.

"As your partner said, succession is usually very simple. But right now the hierarchy is in chaos; so many dead or M.I.A."

"I need someone, I don't care who - as long as they can get us the turian resources we need."

"I'm on it, Shepard," a _very_familiar voice said.

Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice and her hands started to shake as she caught sight of him walking up the ramp towards her.

She locked eyes with him as he continued to speak, "We'll find you the Primarch."

"Garrus!" she gasped.

"Vakarian, sir, I didn't see you arrive," Corinthus said.

"At ease, General," he replied as he turned his attention back to Shepard.

"You're alive…" her voice strained to say as she reached out for him.

He reached out and grabbed her hand in his, "I'm hard to kill - you should know that."

"It's good to see you again," she choked out as she held back tears. "I thought you'd be on Palaven…I…"

He squeezed her hand firmly, "I can't believe you're here…"

General Corinthus cleared his throat behind them.

Garrus retreated from Shepard as he continued, "If we lose this moon…we lose Palaven. I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on Reaper forces so…I'm…advising."

Shepard turned to Vega, "James, this is Garrus Vakarian. Garrus, this is Lieutenant James Vega."

James reached out to shake Garrus' hand.

"I've heard so much about you," Vega chuckled. "Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Uh…Lieutenant…nice to meet you. Nice to see you too, Liara."

"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus," Liara replied.

Garrus turned his attention to Shepard once more, "General Corinthus filled me in - we know who we're after."

Corinthus spoke up, "Palaven Command tells me the Primarch is General Adrian Victus."

"Victus? His name's crossed my desk," Liara said.

"Know him, Garrus?" Jane asked.

"I was fighting alongside him this morning. Lifelong military, gets results, popular with his troops…not so popular with military command; has a reputation for playing loose with accepted strategy."

"Do you think he can get the job done?"

"We both know conventional strategy won't beat the Reapers. Right now he could be our best shot and I trust him. He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done; reminds me of an old human spectre I knew…"

"That's good enough for me," Shepard said with a warm smile. "Let's get him on the shuttle and get out of here."

_"Commander, it's Joker. Come in!"_

"What is it, Joker?"

_"We've got a situation on the Normandy…it's like she's possessed; shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source!"_

"Liara, head back to the Normandy - see if you can figure out what's going on."

"I'm on it, Shepard," Liara replied as she took off.

Just then a Harvester flew down…it attacked the barricades and then flew off…but not before dropping something in the nearby distance.

"General, tell Primarch Victus that we'll rendezvous here," Shepard said. Then she looked over to James and Garrus, "In the mean time, let's go take care of whatever that thing dropped off. You coming, Garrus?"

He could see the hopeful look in her eyes as she waited for his reply.

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you," he replied with a smirk.

They made their way over to the air field…taking out husks and something else…marauders.

"Holy shit! Those look like turians!" Vega exclaimed.

"Yeah, they do," Shepard replied.

They took out all enemies and made their way back to the barricades. Enemies were dropping down on the other side of the walls. Shepard climbed up the ladder and into the defense turret…she took out the husks as they approached. Garrus set up against the wall next to her and took out husks with his sniper rifle.

_Just like old times…_

Suddenly, a new enemy dropped from the sky…

"Holy hell! What is that thing?" Vega yelled.

It was an armored brute…it was huge and terrifying. It charged the wall and slammed into it with all its might…causing Shepard to lose her balance and fall over the wall…down onto the ground by the brute.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he jumped over the wall and down to her. James followed after him as he drew the brute's attention away from Shepard. The three of them ran around the brute; avoiding its charges as they fired round after round into the armored beast. Finally, they were able to take it down.

_"Commander, I still can't get a stable comm link with Victus."_

"Okay General, I'm going on foot then. Shepard out."

She walked over to Garrus, "Can you take me to the last place you saw Victus?"

"Yes. C'mon, this way."

* * *

She followed Garrus as he led them down cliff faces towards the area that Victus was last seen.

"When did the Reapers attack?" she asked him.

"Two days ago."

"I'm sorry Garrus. Where's your family?"

"Hopefully, they're on one of the evacuation ships. I don't know though…haven't had contact."

" Earth was hit too…it's terrible. It won't be long before they hit the other systems…God, I can't believe how fast this is all happening."

"I'm sorry about Earth, Shepard. We'll find a way to stop them…we have to. C'mon! It's not much further…should be quick as long as we don't run into trouble."

Shepard was right on Garrus' heels as they continued down the path…she looked up in the sky to see Palaven…it was a sad sight to see. Garrus stopped suddenly and Shepard knocked into him. She shook it off and walked around him to see his face. He was staring up at Palaven…her heart ached for him.

"Damn it," Garrus sighed. "Look at Palaven…that blaze of orange…the big one…that's where I was born."

"Oh Garrus…I'm so sorry," Shepard said as she reached up and placed a hand on his armored chest.

He looked down at her…the sadness in her brown eyes…the comforting pat she gave him. Seeing her there with him in that moment…it gave his heart a little jolt…the first _real_feeling he had felt in months.

"We better keep moving," he said as he took off running again. "We lost three million lives the first day, five the second."

"How's your military holding up?" Vega yelled from behind Shepard as he kept pace with them.

"Look around - that should give you some idea," Garrus snidely replied.

"You're putting up a good fight," Jane said.

"For now…but how long does it take before the fight is kicked out of you," Garrus replied. "If they'd only listened to your warnings about the Reapers…we might have been ready."

"Maybe…it's hard to figure out how to prepare for something like this!" Vega shouted.

They rounded the corner and were greeted by many husks climbing the cliffs. They took them out quickly and continued on their way.

"Shit I hate those things!" James yelled. "And New York is crawling with those creepy bastards? Aaagh…I never should have left Earth!"

"It's going to be bad all over," Garrus said.

"Leaving the fight just pisses me off!" James replied.

"But you're here asking Victus to do the same thing; leave the fight to make nice in some board room," Garrus hissed.

"This summit is the only chance we've got," Shepard said. "None of us are beating the Reapers alone."

They made it to the camp where Garrus had left Victus that morning.

"Soldier, you okay?" Garrus yelled out to the nearest turian.

"Yes sir, we'll make it," the turian replied.

"Have you seen General Victus?"

"Half an hour ago…headed south."

"Okay, good luck."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

They continued heading south down the cliff pathways and made it up to the top camp which was infested with marauders and cannibals.

"God damn it! The Primarch better be alive!" Shepard yelled.

They ran into the compound…taking out the enemies as they ran to cover. As they made their way further into the camp…Shepard could see turian soldiers on the buildings up ahead firing everything they had at two brutes that were in the center of the camp. With a little help from Shepard and her squad, the brutes were down within a few minutes.

Jane neared the building against the cliff's edge where General Victus was.

"General Victus," Shepard said as she approached him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Ah, Commander…I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here," he replied and then looked over at Garrus. "Vakarian, where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank. I believe your exact words were _Get that thing the hell off my men_".

"Appreciate it," Victus replied.

"General, you're needed off planet," Shepard said. "I've come to get you."

"It'll take something beyond important for me to leave my men or my turian brothers and sisters in their fight," Victus replied.

"Fedorian was killed, you're the new Primarch," Garrus said.

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers," Jane added.

The General stared at Shepard for a moment…then walked past her and stood at the edge of the cliff…looking up at his home world.

"I'm Primarch of Palaven?" Victus said softly. "Negotiating for the turian hierarchy?"

"Yes," Shepard replied.

He turned back around to face her, "I've spent my whole life in the military…I'm no diplomat; I hate diplomats."

"What makes you think you're not qualified?"

"I'm not really a by-the-book kind of guy…and I piss people off. My family's been military since the unification war. War is my life; it's in my bones. But that kind of passion is…deceptive; it can make you seem reckless when you're anything but."

"You sound perfect; war is your resume and at times like this we need leaders who have been through that hell."

"I like that…you're right."

"And honestly…uniting these races is going to take as much strength as facing the Reapers," she said as she walked over to the cliff's edge. "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance…I _need_the turian fleet."

Garrus stared at Shepard…then looked over at Victus to see what his response would be. Victus walked over to Shepard and stood in front of her with only a mere foot or two between them. She stared into his eyes…there was nothing but silence as the turian studied her face…as if he was judging her character by what he could see in her eyes.

"Give me a moment to say good-bye to my men," he finally said.

"Of course," Shepard nodded.

Victus walked away and gathered his men around to say his farewell. Garrus walked over to Jane…she looked at him with anxious eyes. Nothing much, other than war talk, had crossed their lips since they saw each other…she searched his face for some sign of happiness to see her…it was difficult for her to figure out.

Garrus however, had spent many hours studying her face during their time together and their six months apart had not changed his ability to read her. The look in her eyes…the slight trembling he could see in her face…her reaction to his approach told him everything he needed to know…she still cared for him.

He didn't hesitate to touch her; if she didn't like it she could easily swat his hand away and that would be the end of it. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he reached out and ran his talons through her hair.

"You never were good at keeping your hair back during a fight," he chuckled as he studied her reaction to him.

She let out a sigh of relief as she enjoyed the tender moment between them. She was in a daze; unable to move and barely able to breathe. A few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. For the second time since seeing her, he felt his heart jolt…he tensed at the sudden feeling…the emotions he felt stirring in him; everything he had suppressed was finding its way to the surface.

"Do you think we can win this, Jane?" he said softly.

"I don't know, Garrus. I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot."

"I'm damned sure nobody else could do it."

"I can't do it without you though…I want…no, I _need_you back at my side."

He couldn't recall a time when she looked as vulnerable as she did right then…waiting for his answer. And for the third time since their reunion, he felt his heart react.

"I'm with you, Jane. There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he replied as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

Victus walked over to them and raised his brow plate as he saw the tender moment being exchange between the two of them. Shepard could see him approaching from the corner of her eye and she looked over to meet his gaze. Garrus dropped his hands and took a step back.

"Are you ready to go, Primarch Victus?" she asked.

"One thing…Commander, I appreciate your need for our fleets but I can't spare them…not while my world is burning. But…if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…"

"That's a pretty tall order."

"We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us and then we can help you."

"The krogan…really?"

"Looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting," Garrus smirked.

"Wow…alright, we better head out then. My "to do" list just got a whole lot bigger."

* * *

Shepard had barely stepped foot on the ship and everything was in chaos; the ship was still having problems; EDI was offline and people were scrambling around trying to figure out the problem.

"I'll check out the main battery," Garrus said to Shepard as he took off.

"Primarch, I can escort you to the conference room for now until we get this mess sorted out," Shepard said.

"Thank you," Victus nodded as he followed her further into the ship.

Once she led Victus to the conference room, she excused herself and checked with different members of the crew for their input on the situation. She made her way to Liara's quarters next.

"Shepard, what's happening?"

"I have no idea…I thought maybe you knew something."

"I haven't got a clue. I'm checking through my computers and running safe-mode diagnostics. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

"Okay Liara, keep me posted."

She exited her quarters and headed for the main battery. She saw Garrus checking an open battery terminal and he was talking to Joker over the comm.

"The problem isn't here. Systems all look green on my board," Garrus said.

_"You sure? Maybe something was miscalibrated." _

"You do know who you're talking to, right?"

_"Yeah, yeah…just had to check. Well, if you see Shepard, tell her to get over to the AI core and figure this out."_

"Will do," Garrus replied as he looked over at her. "You heard him, Shepard. We're dead in the water."

"Okay, I'll go check it out," she replied as she exited the room.

She made her way to the AI core and was met my Engineer Adams who was by the door.

"Automated systems have the fires contained. It should be safe to enter," he said.

"Fires? Damn…what the hell is going on?" she replied. "Okay, open the door."

"Yes, Commander; we'll follow your lead."

They opened the door and Shepard slowly walked in as smoked filtered out of the room.

"EDI? Talk to me."

There was no reply but suddenly the AI core lit back up…all systems were back online.

"EDI? You there?"

Shepard heard the sound of footsteps…she scanned for signs of movement in the smoke and soon she saw a figure…the female android.

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss, Shepard?" it asked her.

"EDI?" Shepard gasped.

"Yes."

"You're in Dr. Eva's body?"

"Not all of me, but I have control of it. It was not a seamless transition."

"A transition? You blacked out on us for a while there!"

"Correct. When we brought this unit on board, I began a background process to search for its information on the Prothean device. This eventually triggered a trap; a backup power source and CPU activated and the unit attempted physical confrontation. Fortunately, I was able to gain root access and repurpose it as I saw fit. During this process, it…struggled. Thus, the fire."

"That was very dangerous, EDI. But…if it means having full access to the Prothean data in its head…then good work…I guess."

"I reasoned along similar lines."

"So if you're in there, are you still in the ship?"

"I exist primarily within the ship. For optimal control, this unit should remain within the Normandy's broadcast or tightbeam range."

"Uh…are you planning to take that body somewhere?"

"The Normandy's weaponry is not suited to every combat situation. This platform could provide limited-fire ground support."

"You mean you could come with us?"

"Correct. This body could accompany you to areas the Normandy cannot reach. "

"Uhm…yeah…before we do that, I need you to _guarantee_this mech doesn't have any more surprises in it. So, run whatever tests you can, then we can talk about using it in combat situations."

"One moment…I am running trials…complete. I can send you a full report if you wish. However, my first step should be restoring functionality to the Normandy to reassure the crew that all is normal."

"Yeah…let's start there and…just don't be surprised if the crew is a little wary of your new body. After all, it was shooting at them a little while ago."

"An excellent point. I will take to the bridge - Joker will also want to see it."

Shepard chuckled, "Uh…yeah, on that we can agree."

EDI exited the room as Shepard scanned the AI core to make sure everything was in order. After finding everything to her satisfaction, she exited the room and walked by Dr. Chakwas.

"Was that EDI that just walked by?" the doctor asked surprised.

"Yes, yes it was," Shepard replied with a smirk.

Chakwas laughed, "Oh my…Joker is going to have a field day with this."

"That he is."

* * *

Shepard made her rounds to check on her crew and to make sure everything was in working order again. She told Joker to set a course for the diplomatic ship in the Pranas system and let her know when they were a couple hours out. Then she headed back to the main battery. As she entered the room she could hear Garrus on the comm with Victus.

_"Two of our dreadnoughts have been lost in a matter of hours."_

"I know, Primarch. I'm seeing the same numbers myself. They don't look good."

_"We have to turn this around…and fast."_

"Well you can trust Shepard, sir. If anybody can get the krogan to cooperate, it's her. She's an old friend of Urdnot Wrex."

_"Let's just hope friendship still counts for something in this war."_

"I'm sure it will, sir."

Garrus looked over as he saw Shepard approaching him. He closed off his comm and turned to face her.

"Didn't waste much time getting to work I see," she said.

"Yes well, after what I've been through…calibrating a giant gun is a vacation," he replied. "It gives me something to focus on."

"I'm going to need you for more than your aim."

"Oh I'm ready for it…but I'm pretty sure we'll still need giant guns and lots of them."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Yeah…I wasn't sure about the protocol on reunions…or if you even still felt the same way about me."

Her eyes widen at his confession…he had doubts of her feelings? Her heart melted as she saw the anxious turian before her. She had been worried of whether or not he still felt the same way and here it was…the other way around.

The warm smile that crossed her face was the last confirmation he needed that her feelings remained intact for him.

He took a step towards her, "The scars are staring to fade…I remember they drove you wild."

She laughed at his remark but quickly fell silent as he drew even closer to her.

"But I can go out and get all new ones if it'll help," he said as he reached out and brushed his talons down her arm.

She reached up on her tip toes and threw her arms around his neck, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too…Spirits Jane, you have no idea," he replied as he nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He could hardly believe it…she was back…with him…they were finally together again. This time, his heart didn't just give a jolt; it felt as though it would burst through his chest. The feeling of her body against him…her soft hair brushing his mandible…her scent flooding his senses…he silently thanked the Spirits for that moment with her.

She brushed her lips down across his mandible, "I thought about you a lot."

"Glad to know my romantic skills made an impression; because it's going to take more than Reapers to come between this cross-species liaison," he chuckled as he nuzzled her forehead. "I thought about you a lot too."

She brought her hands to his face to gently brace him as she leaned in for a kiss…every doubt…every sad thought…washed away as she felt everything falling back into place as it was before. Her tongue danced with his as he caressed her back. A low rumble started in his chest…

She broke their kiss and looked up at him with beaming green eyes, "You're purring."

"Yeah Jane," he said softly. "For the first time in a long time; I haven't felt like this since the last time I saw you."

She felt her eyes welling up with tears again as she pondered the thought…had he not found one moment of peace while she was gone?

He nudged her forehead, "I can't be content without you…it's impossible."

_"Uh, Commander? Can you come to the bridge for a minute?"_

"Damn Joker and his stupid timing," Shepard whispered as she kissed Garrus one more time before pulling away from him.

"Yeah, give me a sec," she replied over the comm.

"So…I guess I'll meet up with my expert Reaper advisor later?" she said with a wink as she stepped further away from Garrus; knowing that if she dared touch him again she wouldn't be able to leave that room any time soon.

"Yeah, it's not as impressive as it sounds. I…well, my dad and I, ruffled some feathers and then they gave me my token title and a token task force so I'd shut up. Yell loud enough and someone will come and see what the fuss is about - not that they'll actually do anything about it."

"Until hell shows up at their door - then they put you in charge."

"Not like the old days, is it? Rogue spectre and C-Sec agent running and gunning outside the lines…making it up as we went along. We're actually respectable now."

"We've lost enough friends trying to make sure this day never came…I'd say we've all earned some respect."

"Then the first Reaper we take out with this gun will be in their honor; just give the word."

"I like that…thank you, Garrus. I'm so glad you're here with me," she said with a heavy sigh. "And as much as I don't want to leave you right now…I better go see what Joker wants. But stay close - we've got some catching up to do."

"You know where to find me and this time…I can afford the good stuff," he said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out an expensive bottle of wine. "There are a few perks to being an expert Reaper advisor."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll meet up with you later."

"Looking forward to it."

"You got plenty to keep you busy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure somebody screwed up something down here and I'm gonna get the old girl back in fighting shape."

"Glad to hear it," she chuckled.

She gave him one last glance before turning around and exiting the battery. She had a bounce in her step as she made her way to the elevator. Garrus was back with her and with that…she felt ready to take on anything.


	32. Chapter 32

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 32:

Shepard made her way up to the bridge to see a very excited Joker before her.

"Hey, Commander! Check out my copilot!" said Joker as he looked over at EDI.

"Is this why you called me up here? Seriously, Joker?"

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" he snickered.

"Shut up. Anyways, about EDI…so she just installed herself into that new body without any help from you?"

"Come on, Commander. Don't you trust me?"

Shepard crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Joker chuckled, "Okay, let me put it this way: if I knew that EDI was gonna install herself into a sexy robot body, do you honestly think I'd be able to keep quiet about it? Look at that! I would've baked a cake!"

"I am right here, Jeff" said EDI.

"Yes you are, EDI. Yes you are," he sighed.

Shepard laughed, "Wow…are you even capable of flying this ship anymore without being completely distracted?"

"Please! I could handle the Normandy with my eyes closed."

"Comforting."

"Yeah well…oh hey, incoming call…looks like it's from the asari councilor."

"Thanks Joker, I'll head to the comm room now."

* * *

"The asari have been down this road before, Commander Shepard."

"But Madame Councilor, let me…"

"I tried to smooth things over with the salarian dalatrass. To say she's upset would be a monumental understatement."

"Some of these issues are hundreds of years old - it's time to let go."

"Sad to say, but any effort to ally these disparate groups seems doomed to failure. And I'm sure you understand that we cannot afford to waste time with the Reapers knocking at our door. This must be my final word. I'm sorry, but the asari will not be at your summit."

"Our alliance would be stronger with the krogan. You need them…we all do."

"I wish you luck, Commander. Good-bye."

"Stubborn ass woman," Shepard whispered to herself as the comm channel was closed.

"Commander, Admiral Hackett is available on vid. comm," Traynor said over the speaker.

"Thank you," Shepard replied as she turned on the comm link and waited for Hackett to appear.

"Commander, have you retrieved the primarch for your summit?" Hackett asked.

"Yes sir, but the asari are staying on the sidelines," Shepard replied.

"They'll regret that. The time for unity is now."

"The salarians will be there, though."

"You don't sound very optimistic."

"Yeah…that's because the krogan will be joining us, too."

"Oh, I see. Well then, you've got your hands full, Commander. I'll let you get to it - good luck. Hackett out."

Shepard left the comm room and made her way to the war room next. When she got there she saw Victus standing over the war map. He looked up to see her approaching.

"Commander, thank you for allowing me the use of your ship…and for going along with this plan," he said. "Garrus said he had to attend to the Normandy's weapons systems - something about calibrations."

She laughed, "Yeah, that's Garrus for you."

Victus tilted his head as he studied the gleam in her eyes from the mention of Garrus. He thought back to their tender moment on Menae…he wondered how far their relationship actually went.

Shepard continued, "I'm sorry to say the asari councilor won't be joining us. She thinks there's too much bad blood with the krogan."

"She may be right, but there'll be a lot more blood…real blood…if we don't try."

"Agreed."

"The sooner we have this summit, the sooner we'll know."

"So…how is it being the new primarch?"

"Not what I imagined. The battle of all time is happening on Palaven and I'm light-years away, reading casualty reports in the millions. If I'm going to die, I want to be with my men so there's no doubt we fought to the last soul."

"I understand completely. Leaving Earth to save it…it's one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"I'm not surprised…Garrus speaks highly of you."

He noticed her blushing as he continued, "You never asked to be a leader, yet your people will die if you refuse. We find ourselves in similar circumstances. Let's hope the spirits grant us the strength to see it through."

"Amen to that," she replied.

There was a moment of silence as Victus stared at Shepard…to the point that she finally felt uncomfortable by it.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Commander, forgive my boldness but I have to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"How far does your relationship with Garrus go?"

Her eyes widen at the question and she felt a new wave of warmth flood her cheeks. She could tell by the look on his face that Victus had noticed.

"Uhm…well…uh…why do you ask?" she choked out.

"That tender moment you two were sharing on Menae…"

"Ah yes," Shepard sighed. "That kinda gave it away, didn't it?"

Victus chuckled, "Only a little. As I said before, Garrus has always spoken so highly of you but I always suspected that there was more to it simply from the tone he used when he spoke your name. I never asked him about it because there was also a deep sadness in his eyes whenever he mentioned you - I didn't want to risk upsetting him simply to satisfy my own curiosity."

"Well, it looks like you figured it out," she replied.

"Figured out what exactly? You still haven't told me what you two are to each other," he said with a smirk.

"We're two people that care deeply for each other," she replied as a third wave of heat rushed through her face.

"I see…well, he respects you and admires you greatly, Commander."

"I feel the same way about him."

"Glad to hear it. From what I know of Garrus and what I've seen of you so far, the two of you seem to be a good match."

"Uh…thank you," she replied as she processed his words to her. "Anyways, we should arrive in the Pranas system soon. I need to go check on a few things before we arrive. I'll leave you to prepare and...my thoughts are with Palaven."

"And mine with Earth," Victus replied.

Shepard exited the room with a smile…Victus, the primarch of Palaven, looked favorably at her relationship with Garrus. The thought made her heart rejoice.

* * *

Shepard was making her rounds of checking on the crew when she noticed Garrus exiting the main battery.

"Hey, how are things going?" she asked.

"Fine, I'm headed up to speak with Victus - he wants to discuss some strategies for Palaven."

"Well have fun - I just got done talking to him and uh…he knows about us," she smiled.

"Kinda figured he would after Menae," Garrus replied as he reached forward to nuzzle her forehead. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

She waited until Garrus was out of sight before she continued on to the main battery. She had some things to take care of in there…

* * *

They reached the Pranas system just as Shepard entered her quarters and got dressed in her formal Alliance uniform. She fixed her hair and did a quick scan in the mirror to make sure everything was in place as it should be.

"Commander, we have approached the diplomatic ship. The salarian dalatrass and the krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard," said Traynor over the comm.

"Have them brought to the conference room," Shepard replied as she headed to the elevator. "I hope this doesn't start another war."

Shepard could hear the arguing had started already as she approached the room…

"The krogan is in no position to make demands," said the salarian.

"The krogan has a name…Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not just some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble."

Wrex heard someone entering the room and look behind him to see that is was Shepard. He nodded at her as she took her place at the table. She gave him a warm smile; it was good to see him.

"I've got my own problems," Wrex continued. "Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchunka. So why should I care if a few turians go extinct?"

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere," replied Victus. "I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want!"

"I'll tell you what I need…a cure for the genophage."

The salarian scoffed, "Absolutely not! The genophage is non-negotiable."

"Why are you so opposed to the idea, dalatrass?" Shepard inquired.

"Because my people uplifted the krogan; we know them best."

"You mean you used us to fight a war you couldn't win! It wasn't the salarians…or the asari…or even the turians that stopped the rachni - it was krogan blood that turned the tide!" replied Wrex.

"And after that you ceased to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your urges in check!"

"Dalatrass, you may not like him but Wrex is right," said Victus. "Insulting him won't change that."

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth," said the salarian. "We uplifted the krogan to do one thing; wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."

"Your people should have thought the matter through then," Shepard said. "Was it really a surprise the krogan revolted?"

"That's precisely my point, Commander. We made a rash decision; we turned to the krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake you're about to make today. No good can come from curing the genophage."

"The krogan have paid for their mistakes. The genophage has gone on long enough," Shepard replied.

"One thousand, four hundred and seventy-six years…if you're keeping track," Wrex added.

"It was a thousand years of peace from these…brutes," the dalatrass replied.

"Enough!" Victus said as he shook his head. "Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one."

"My information says otherwise," Wrex replied. "A salarian scientist, Maelon, grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."

"I remember…his methods were barbaric," Shepard replied as she thought back to that mission long ago. Brutal experimentations had been done on kidnapped subjects. One of the test subjects, however, was a female krogan who voluntarily underwent the tests in the hopes of becoming fertile. Shepard thought back to the feeling she had as she and her squad discovered the female krogan's corpse in a lab. She remembered how Mordin reacted to it; to him it was grim reminder of the lives that had been shattered through the genophage project.

"But what you didn't know is that other females survived his methods. So the dalatrass here sent in a team to clean up the whole mess and to take them prisoner," said Wrex.

"Where did you get this?" the salarian yelled. "It…it could be a fabrication."

"Don't insult me! Those are my people! They're immune to the genophage and you're going to give them back!"

"Dalatrass, is this true?" Victus asked.

"How will curing the genophage help my people?" the salarian replied.

"How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers?" Shepard said. "Because if you don't help - that's how it'll end up."

"And I'll be the last friendly turian you ever see," Victus added.

"What's it gonna be?" Shepard asked the salarian.

"The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'kesh. But I warn you, Commander, the consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come."

Wrex looked at Shepard, "Let's go get them."

"You're not setting foot on Sur'kesh!" the salarian said to Wrex. "This will take time!"

"It happens now," Victus said. "As a council spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange."

Shepard nodded at Wrex, "We're going."

With that they exited the room as the salarian shouted out at Shepard, "I won't forget this, Commander! A bully has few friends when they need them most."

Shepard gave Wrex's back a hard pat, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Shepard. How have you been?"

"Uh…surviving I guess. I don't really know how else to put it. How have you been? Things going good as clan chief?"

"For the most part…my brother Wreave has been fighting me as clan chief; thinks he'd be better suited for the role - says I've gotten soft."

She laughed, "You? Soft?"

"Laugh it up, Shepard, but he really is becoming a problem. He's rallying ones against me - saying that I'm not looking out for the best interest of our people."

"How can he say that?"

"He just wants to take my place and he'll do that by any means necessary."

"He can't force you to step down as chief though, right?"

"He can if he rallies enough of our people against me."

"What an asshole! What can we do to stop him?"

"Just help me cure the genophage…that will show my people that I'm looking out for their best interests."

"I'll do everything I can to help you, Wrex."

"I appreciate it. I guess I'll head back to my ship and we'll set out for Sur'kesh."

"Sounds good, I'll give Joker the coordinates and we'll head that way now too."

"Thanks, Shepard. I'm looking forward to going on another mission together…it's been awhile."

"It sure has…can't wait," she said with wink.

* * *

Garrus finished his late lunch before heading back to the main battery. He immediately knew something was up when he noticed all his stuff was missing. He scanned the room for anything belonging to him and quickly narrowed in on a handwritten note taped to the console…

_Your stuff has been moved to where it rightfully belongs._

_- Jane_

He chuckled as he ran his talon across the note before turning to exit the battery. He made his way to the elevator and took it a couple of levels up to where he knew his stuff would be waiting.

* * *

Shepard heard a knock at her door and she smiled widely as she got up from the couch and went to open the door.

The door slid open as Garrus' eyes roamed across her body. She was in a pair of tight gray training pants and a black tank top. Her hair was down and framed her face just as beautifully as he remembered.

"So you _do _remember where your stuff belongs," she smirked.

"I was just waiting for an invitation," he replied.

She pulled on his shirt...guiding him into her quarters…into _their _quarters. He followed her lead as she directed him further into the room. She stopped when they reached the middle of the room and she threw her arms around his neck.

"We've got a few hours before we arrive at Sur'kesh…plenty of time for us to christen this room all over again," she said as she gently nibbled on his mandible.

"I like the sound of that," he replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She pressed her lips against him and he eagerly opened his mouth to allow her tongue access to his. She traced her fingers up the back of his neck until she reached the base of his fringe. He shuddered under her touch as she massaged all his sensitive spots she had become familiar with from their time together.

His talons gently skimmed down her back and she arched against him in response to his touch. She felt her body growing hotter and her need to feel more of him continued to grow stronger. Her heart beat became more intense as she thought ahead to what the night's activities had in store when suddenly she had a distressing thought…

She broke their kiss as a panicked look spread across her face.

"Oh God," she whispered as she realized the full extent of the terrible predicament they were in.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm…my departure from Earth was a rushed thing; I had to get off planet in a hurry - I didn't have time to grab any of my things."

"Okay…" he said as he looked at her puzzled; still not understanding quite where she was going with her train of thought.

"I had to buy all new armor and clothes when I got to the Citadel. And…well, there's certain things I can't get on the Citadel - like a personalized sex serum! All that stuff; my serums, the machine - all of it got left behind on Earth."

"Oh."

"God damn it! This freaking sucks!"

"Can we find a new machine and make more serums?"

"Yeah, if I had the formula for the serums which I don't - that got left behind too! I can't freaking believe this."

She sighed heavily as she rested her head against his chest. She felt utterly defeated; here she was in her turian's arms again and yet it could go no farther. She felt his chest vibrate as he started to laugh.

She looked up at Garrus with narrowed eyes, "What's so funny?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 33:

She stared at him hard, "Is there something you care to share with me?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," he replied as he drew away from her and walked over to his belongings that were stacked by the fish tank.

He knelt down and opened up his bag; he was rummaging through one of the compartments inside and then pulled something out which he concealed in his hand as he stood back up and walked over to Shepard.

"I have something for you," he said with a smirk as he opened up his hand and revealed a syringe filled with a light blue serum…

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she took it from him. "How did you get this?"

He chuckled, "I must've accidentally grabbed one of yours when I was clearing my things out of the drawers to pack for the Citadel drop off. I never fully unpacked by bags when I got home; I didn't notice it until I was packing up again to head out for Menae. I've only got the one."

"Well then we'll have to take full advantage of our twelve hour window to hold us over until we figure out a long term solution."

She felt excitement flood her body as Garrus slid his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him. He grazed his mandible across her cheek as he found his way to the soft flesh of her neck. He skimmed his teeth softly down her neck and shoulder as his gently raked his talons across her back. He could feel her breath against his neck and her breathing grew heavier from his attention to her.

Shepard tangled her fingers loosely in the tips of Garrus' fringe and gently pulled; eliciting a low pleasurable growl from him. He moved his hands up to her shoulders and slipped his talons under the thin straps of her tank top. He pulled the straps off her shoulders and slid the top down to her waist…exposing her taut breasts to him. She moaned as his rough tongue ran across her chest and nipped ever so gently at the sensitive centers that were peaked to his attention.

"Why am I half naked and you're still fully clothed?" she groaned.

"Fair enough," he replied as he took a step back. His kept his piercing blue eyes fixed upon her as he removed his clothes. The look in his eyes made her weak in the knees as she fumbled to remove her clothing as well. She prepared the syringe and injected herself in the arm before tossing the empty syringe on her nearby desk. He tore his eyes from her to reach down into his bag, pull out one of his serums and inject himself.

She bit down on her lip as she watched her beautiful naked turian close the distance between them quickly. She moaned at the feeling of his warm body against her; the plating of his chest pressing against her already hardened nipples.

He slid his hands down her backside as he nuzzled so tenderly into her neck. He breathed in her scent as he sighed softly, "It's been a long time…I've missed this."

"Me too," she replied as she ran her nails lightly down his back and then settled her wrists on his hip spurs.

He felt himself drowning in her scent; he was slowly melting in that moment as he brought his hands up to her waist and wrapped his arms tightly around her…not ever wanting to let go. With every passing minute…he felt himself coming back to life…back to her; the spirits had listened to his silent prayers in his darkest moments.

She reached behind her for his hands and pulled him over to the bed. She took a seat on the edge of the bed as Garrus stood before her. She kissed around his plating as her hands massage the front of his thighs. He let his hands wander through her hair…allowing his talons to become tangled in her silky stands. Her soft kisses and sweet caresses left his body wanting more…needing more. His plates shifted as his hard member exposed itself straight into Shepard's eagerly awaiting hands. She kissed down his length…to the base…and then slowly licked all the way up to the tip. She looked up to see his expression…he locked eyes with her and his mandibles flared. She kept her eyes focused on him as she slid her mouth over him…taking him in slowly. A low growl escaped Garrus' mouth as he threw his head back and closed his eyes; fully enjoying the feeling of her mouth wrapped around him.

She started to stroke him but his hands gently braced her shoulders before she could continue. She looked up at him confused.

"This will be over far too quickly if you continue doing that," he said as he pushed her down onto the bed and positioned himself over her. "And I'm not ready for that yet."

She gasped softly as his tongue moved smoothly across the parting of her lips. She placed her hands on his upper back and gently dug her nails in as he skimmed his teeth down her neck. His mandibles fluttered against her sensitive skin, causing her to giggle. She heard him laugh lightly as he moved his way down her body. He shifted his weight to one elbow while his freed hand palmed her breasts…slowly but firmly caressing it. She sighed in pleasure as she arched into his warm touch. He bent his head down and flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipples as he traced his talons down the side of her body. She felt his hand slide to her thighs and she opened herself to him for easier access. He gently stoked the inside of her thighs and she moaned in response.

"My turn to return the favor," he whispered as he traced his rough pleasing tongue down her torso…across her hips…and to her warm center. Garrus braced her hips as his tongue circled her clit. She gasped and her hips writhed under his grasp. He gently licked down her folds and dipped his tongue into her wetness.

"I thought you didn't want this to be over quickly," she groaned.

He gave out an amused growl as he slowly licked up her slit and swirled his tongue across her clit one last time before making his way back up her body. She quickly locked her legs around his and ground herself against him. He gripped her waist with one hand while bracing himself on his other arm as he pushed into her in one slow smooth motion. She gripped his back as her body adjusted to his girth. He moved soft but steady and she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts; her body begging for more. Garrus knew what her body was saying without her having to say a thing and she moaned as he thrust into her harder. Her grip tightened on him as their rhythm built up urgently.

The rough feeling of his plates brushing against her soft skin as he moved increased the sensations that were building up in her body…bringing her closer to the edge. Garrus stared into her beautiful green eyes that were filled with passion for him. He bent his head down and nuzzled her forehead as he let out a pleasurable growl to the feeling of being inside her. She was so warm…so soft against him. He could feel her tightening around him…she was getting close. He drove into her deeper and began thrusting faster. Her nails dug into his back as her breathing became short and loud.

Her thighs clamped hard against him and the room became nothing but a white blaze as her mind was taken over by waves of ecstasy. She held onto him tightly as her body convulsed against him and her muscles clenched around him.

"Oh Garrus," she sighed heavily as she reached the other side of her climax. The sound of his name being spoken in such a tone was all it took…

A low snarl escaped him as he buried his face in her neck and his talons curled into her waist. He shivered at the feeling of blissful currents running through him as he released into her. He thrust gently into her a few more times as he caught his breath. Then he slowly withdrew from her and laid down next to her. She quickly scooted back into him and he threw his arm over her. He lazily fondled her breasts as a low rumble started in his chest. A smile crossed her face as she listened intently to the sound of contentment coming from Garrus.

"I missed your purr," she sighed. "Finding sleep wasn't easy without it."

"I couldn't sleep well without you either."

She wanted to ask him about his time back home…about his family. But with the uncertainty of his family's current status she didn't want to bring up any painful or worrisome thoughts. There were so many things she wanted to ask him…so many things for them to catch up on. She decided to wait until a better time; preferably after getting in contact with his family and finding out if they were okay.

He propped himself up on his elbow and she turned her face to him as he hovered over her. She gave him a warm smile as he stared at her…appreciating the beauty of her afterglow. The tranquil look in her eyes proved to him that he knew nothing before she entered his life…she had taught him so much, showed him what life was about…she had saved him.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm more than okay," he replied as he nuzzled her cheek.

Her smile widened as she turned her body to face him completely and she propped herself up on her elbow.

"So…think your stamina is still up for…"

Before she could finish her sentence he grabbed hold of her hip and pulled her on top of him.

"I'm up for the challenge," he replied as his talons drew lazy circles across her hips.

She flashed him a toothy grin as she moved her hips firmly against him. Her fingers traced patterns down the plating of his chest and torso as her hips continued their assault on his more sensitive plates.

He tightly secured his hands on her hips as his plates shifted and he slid past her slick folds. She moaned as her body pulsed from the sensation of his ridges gliding inside her. She started to move her body…slow…drawing out every possible whimpering sound she could from him.

"Quit teasing," he said breathily as he used his grip on her hips to move her quicker and harder.

She smiled as she grabbed hold of his hands and guided them up to her breasts. She held on to his forearms as she began to move faster…sliding up and down his length. She tilted her head back as warm flickers of delight pulsated throughout her body.

She drove down harder against him as the heat built up in her body…her vision was getting hazy and she looked down…searching…and then she found his intense eyes upon her. He kept his gaze on her as she stared down at him with fervid eyes. He felt her body go tense against him and she moaned loudly as she tightened around him…her body surging as she hit her high. Her body reacted with spasms as she continued her pace…knowing that Garrus was close.

"Jane…" he softly groaned as his talons dug into her hips and she felt him throbbing inside her…releasing his warmth. She smiled at him and moved her hips lightly against him a few more times until she was sure she had gotten every delightful convulsion out of him. She sighed happily as she slid off of him and nestled herself against his side.

She felt so relaxed and her eyes started to close. When her favorite sound in the world started emitting from Garrus' chest…she found her final push into falling asleep. Garrus rested his head on top of hers as he grew tired himself; he had been restless for so long – his body was eager to surrender to the moment of blissful peace.

* * *

Shepard woke up an hour later and sighed as she made her way out of the bed; taking care not to wake Garrus.

"Joker, what's our ETA?" she quietly said over her comm.

"Two hours, Commander."

"Okay, thank you."

She stretched her arms and back as she let out a yawn. She stood in front of the fish tank…admiring some of the new species of fish Anderson had added to the collection. She heard the sheets rustling but did not turn around…she knew Garrus was awake. She heard his feet hit the floor and he walked over and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"The fish are still alive?" he said amused.

"I know, right?" she chuckled as she leaned back and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. She felt a low rumble in his chest as he leaned forward to nuzzle the side of her neck that had been exposed.

"We'll be arriving in Sur'kesh in a couple of hours. We should probably take a shower and start getting ready," she said.

"All I heard you say just now was…shower."

She laughed as she stepped away from him and walked towards the bathroom.

"Well, come on then," she said over her shoulder as she opened the shower and turned on the water.

"Right behind you, Jane," he replied as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"This is the salarian home world we're headed to," Shepard said as she looked out one of the shuttle's windows. "They aren't used to seeing krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females and leave before anyone changes their mind."

"I still don't trust a word they say," Wrex said as he adjusted his gun.

"Wrex, I'm begging you…be friendly. Not for them; for me."

"I can't promise you anything, Shepard."

She laughed, "I know…just try."

"These females are the best and probably last hope for my people."

"We'll bring them back, Wrex. Don't worry," said Liara.

"I appreciate that, Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride."

Garrus obnoxiously cleared his throat as he walked into Wrex's line of sight.

"I suppose I can make room for you too, Garrus," Wrex said as he laughed.

"Figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne…forgot how to hold a gun," Garrus replied.

"Commander, I have the salarian base on sensors," Cortez said.

"Alight then, take us in," Shepard replied.

Cortez brought the shuttle down low for a landing…

"Commander, salarian ground control says we don't have clearance to land."

"Uh…tell them the dalatrass authorized this herself," said Shepard.

"I knew they'd never keep their word!" Wrex grunted as he walked over to the door. "Let's see them try to stop a krogan airdrop."

_Oh God…_

"Wrex!" Shepard shouted out as he opened the door and jumped down to the platform below with a roar. He was quickly rushed by salarian guards…Wrex drew his gun and in the same moment noticed multiple red lasers pointed at him. He looked up and scanned the rooftop…there were many snipers ready to fire upon him.

Shepard jumped down from the shuttle with Garrus and Liara following after her. A salarian yelled out to his comrades as he ran over to them…

"Stand down! Hold your fire!"

He approached Shepard, "Commander, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago!"

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident," she replied.

"As would we."

"But you have something valuable to my friend here."

"Something worth dying for," Wrex added.

"This matter can be resolved but I must insist the krogan remains under guard," the salarian replied.

Shepard looked over at Wrex, "I can handle this."

"Fine…anything goes wrong, and all bets are off," Wrex replied.

Shepard followed the salarian into the base as Wrex stayed back by the shuttle.

"I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understanding, Commander. With war on everyone's minds, our people are on edge," said the salarian.

Shepard looked ahead to see a team of salarians moving a cell across the room that contained a yahg. Shepard shivered at the sight…there was something about them that made her cringe. Seeing one again reminded her of the Shadow Broker and how much of a pain in the ass it was to try and find an entrance into his ship.

"I'd hoped to never see one of those again," Liara shuddered.

"You and me both," Shepard replied.

"As you can see, this base contains sensitive information," Padok said.

"Does that include studying lost krogan?" Shepard inquired.

"The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka. They were brought here to stabilize their condition."

"This whole planet smells wrong," Wrex said as he walked past them under armed guard.

"I'd like to see them," Shepard said.

"Of course, I'll need to clear you for the lower levels. Give me a few moments and meet me near the elevator," Padok replied.

Shepard walked over to Wrex as Padok went to take care of granting Shepard access to the lower levels.

"Shepard, I don't like this. I should be the one going in," Wrex said.

"It's going to be okay…I'll take care of it," she replied.

Wrex gave her a nod as she walked away and headed over to the elevator to meet back up with Padok.

_"Alert! Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams."_

"What the hell is going on?" Shepard asked Padok as she approached him.

"Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter," he replied. "Hurry Commander, onto the elevator - someone will meet you below."

_I don't like where this is going…_

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Shepard stepped out…scanning the room of salarians…waiting for someone to escort her wherever it was they needed to go. Up ahead she saw a familiar face…

"Mordin! Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she ran over to greet him.

"Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here," he replied as he shook her hand. "Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work."

"You're back with STG?" Garrus asked.

"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong," Mordin replied. He looked around the room…then leaned closer to Shepard as he whispered, "Helped female krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females."

"Mordin, you sneaky son of a bitch! You must be Wrex's inside source - nice!" Shepard snickered.

"Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get off world for sake of krogan."

Mordin turned around and started walking away…signaling for Shepard to follow him.

"Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure," he continued. "Not all survived."

"But what about Maelon's research? I thought we saved it?" Shepard inquired.

"Indeed. Data saved, but not complete. Lacks crucial details to reconstruct cure, but still useful for synthesizing from living tissue. Couldn't save them all."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin."

"Arrived too late. Cannot delay now. One survivor. Immune to genophage. Can synthesize cure from her tissue."

"She's still here?"

"Yes. Last hope for krogan. If she dies, genophage cure…problematic."

They entered the room where the female krogan was contained. Shepard walked closer to the containment glass.

"Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust," Mordin cautioned.

Shepard looked at the krogan before her, "I'm Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy."

"Are you here to kill me?" she calmly inquired.

"Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home."

"Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the future of the krogan race. I'm fighting for that."

"Then I hope you brought an army," she replied as the sound of alarms filled the air.

_"Alert! Unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter."_

The salarians in the room rushed around securing data files. Shepard ran over to one of them, "What's going on?"

"We have multiple ships inbound," the soldier replied.

_"Shepard, it's Wrex. Cerberus troops are attacking the base. Get the females out of there now!"_

"Only one survived, Wrex. It might be safer down here," Shepard replied over her comm.

_"What? So the salarians can kill her like the others? No deal. If you still want this alliance, get her out of there!"_

_God damn it!_

Shepard turned off her comm and looked up at the solider, "Release the female. We're leaving."

"I can't. Protocol states during lockdown no specimen..."

***BZZZ***Mordin zapped the solider with an electric current from his omni-tool.

"Objection noted. Now, please release krogan," Mordin said.

The solider opened the door and Mordin walked in as he spoke out to Shepard, "Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures. Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard and her squad made their way through the various rooms and levels…fighting Cerberus troops along the way.

_"Shepard, it's Wrex! I took the shuttle! Do whatever it takes to get the female up to the landing pad!"_

"Working on it!"

They continued to punch through the lines of assault troops, doing their best to protect the female krogan as they cleared checkpoints.

The next room they entered was being cleared of Cerberus troops by the yahg which had apparently escaped. Shepard threw a few grenades at it to keep it from coming near them. It roared at her and then ran away.

"Careful, there goes the next Shadow Broker," Shepard chuckled.

"Could've sworn he was muttering "T'Soni" the whole time," Garrus snickered.

"Not funny," Liara said.

"It's kinda funny," Shepard laughed.

They ran to the next checkpoint and cleared out all assault troopers before clearing Mordin and the female krogan to the next checkpoint.

_"Shepard, get cracking! I'll try to draw some of their fire!"_

"Doing my best, Wrex!"

They ran up to the next level and met up with a salarian major. There were Cerberus troops around the corner. The major stepped out and pointed his gun at them…it shot out blue plasma orbs that stuck to the enemies' armor. He nailed each of their armor with one shot and after about three seconds…the plasma exploded; all enemies down.

"How do I not have one of those?" Garrus whispered to Shepard.

_Note to self: find out what that gun is and get one for Garrus!_

* * *

They continued to fight through troopers, centurions and armored turrets. They had to reactive power terminals along the way to keep the container moving through the checkpoints.

_"Shepard, get your ass up here! I can't fly around forever!"_

"The female's on the way up to the landing area!"

_"You pull this off and I'm making you an honorary krogan."_

"Nice!"

Shepard and her squad made their way back up top to the landing area. They took out the troopers and centurions that arrived in the area. Then Shepard walked over to the console and authorized the pod for clearance to the landing zone.

_"Shepard! Heads up! You've got incoming!"_

An Atlas dropped from the sky and aimed at Shepard.

_Oh God damn…_

"Take cover!" Shepard yelled as she ducked down behind the nearest metal crate.

"That's some serious firepower. Maybe we can crack it open!" Garrus shouted.

"Cerberus never did play fair!" Liara said.

_"Shepard, I can't land until you deal with that thing! It's too dangerous!"_

"I'm working on it, Wrex!"

* * *

Once they took down the Atlas and cleared the room of the new wave of troopers that had entered, Shepard sighed in relief as Wrex brought the shuttle in for a landing.

"Let's make this quick," Shepard said as Wrex walked over to join them by the container pod.

The pod opened and Wrex held his hand out for the female, "Let's get you out of there."

Shepard laughed under her breath at the sweet tone coming from Wrex. It was the oddest thing to hear coming from a krogan.

The female stepped down as two Cerberus troopers ran in from the right side. The female caught sight of them, reached for Wrex's gun, aimed it at the troopers and shot them down with ease. Then she shoved the gun back in Wrex's arms.

"I can handle myself, Wrex," she said as she walked over to the shuttle and climbed aboard.

Wrex looked over at Garrus and scoffed, "Women."

Garrus shrugged back at him but was smiling inside because unlike Wrex, he knew how to read and understand _his _woman better than anyone. He looked over at her and saw that she was approaching one of the Cerberus troopers that had been fatally shot by the krogan female.

"Why is Cerberus here? What do you want?" he heard her ask as she knelt down beside the enemy. The trooper coughed and then went slack. Shepard sighed as she stood back up and walked over to the shuttle with Garrus following closely behind her.

* * *

As soon as she got aboard the Normandy, she was informed by Joker she had a waiting vid comm from Admiral Hackett. She made her way straight to the comm room and signaled the channel…waiting for Hackett to appear.

_"Commander, I'm hearing chatter you're brokering a treaty between the krogan and the turians?"_

"If I get krogan boots on Palaven, the turians promise me their support."

_"And how did Cerberus get involved?"_

"I have no idea. The Illusive Man is up to something though and I don't like it."

_"Then keep them at bay. I can't overstate what a victory this treaty would be for the Alliance. We'll need all the help we can get."_

"How's the Prothean device coming?"

_"Alliance R&D had officially begun construction. The team has dubbed it 'Project Crucible'. We're throwing everybody who knows how to hold a hammer at it. This is going to be the most ambitious undertaking in human history."_

"Will we get it done?"

_"I'm not saying it won't be a challenge…but our researchers tell me the designs are…elegant. Massive in scope, but strangely simple as well. We can do this, Shepard. You can do this. Never doubt that."_

"No, sir."

_"Good. Hackett out."_

* * *

Shepard made her way to the conference room to see how Wrex and Victus were doing were their talk. As she grew closer to the room and heard raised voices…she knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"You have the female, Wrex. A cure for the rest of your people can come later," Victus said.

"That wasn't the deal," he replied.

"But Palaven needs your reinforcements now. We can't delay."

"Unless every krogan gets the cure, there's no alliance."

Victus looked over at Shepard who had silently entered the room and stood by Mordin.

Shepard turned to her salarian friend, "Mordin, how long will it take to finish a cure?"

"Need to synthesize base antigens from female. Also requires healthy male krogan tissue. Will need sample."

"You're looking at it," Wrex said.

"Acceptable. Will need you to remain aboard the Normandy for procedures," replied Mordin.

"Let's hope the food's gotten better," Wrex grunted.

"Formulating a cure that works for every krogan sounds like a tall order, Mordin. Can you do it?" Shepard asked.

"Of course. Similar to genophage modification project. Working against own alterations this time. Not as simple as garbage DNA blocking attachment sites. Will need to counteract shutdown of redundant nervous systems, adjust neurotransmitter levels…"

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand what you're saying. It sounds like you've got this covered though, right?"

"Will create cure, Shepard. Don't need to worry."

"Then get started, Mordin, and make it quick."

"Always do. Will be in med bay if you'd like to speak more. Eve requires tests."

"Eve?"

"Female's real name unknown. The Normandy is a human vessel. Human mythology seemed appropriate under circumstances. Suggest speaking with her. New perspective. Surprising in krogan."

Shepard nodded as Mordin excused himself from the room. Shepard turned back to see Victus staring out the window and Wrex had a smug look on his face from winning the conversation.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Shepard asked as she waited for either of them to reply.

"There's a small matter concerning a ship we've lost contact with," Victus replied.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather discuss it…in private."

Wrex scoffed, "Turian problems can't even come close to what I've got."

Shepard folded her arms as she looked at Wrex, "What is it?"

"Some of my men went missing. The rest of it we can discuss…somewhere else."

"Fine, I'll find you both in the war room - just be ready to talk," Shepard said as she turned around and left the room.

* * *

Shepard approached Victus first.

"Commander."

"So, one of your ships is missing?"

"Crashed, actually. I couldn't speak in front of the krogan. Our ship went down on Tuchanka. Now they're pinned by an advanced guard of Reapers scouting the planet."

"What are your mean doing there?"

"I'm sorry. That's classified. But it's vital they be rescued. They must complete their original mission. It's a matter of…galactic peace."

"Listen, if you want me to put my ass on the line then I need some answers…please."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Please understand."

"How many men are there?"

"A platoon. The commander is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. He'll be your contact."

"Victus?"

"My son. I needed someone I could trust completely."

"Geez…okay…well, I'll do what I can."

"I appreciate your help…and understanding."

Shepard nodded as she walked away and found her way over to Wrex.

"Hell of a show down there on Sur'kesh. Just like the old days, Shepard," Wrex said. "Right down to me pulling your ass out of the fire."

"I was the one with bullets flying at me," she replied.

"And I gave you the moral support to dodge them."

Shepard laughed, "Uh-huh. So anyways, you said one of your squads is missing?"

"They were scouting out the rachni relay. We've heard rumors of trouble in the area."

"Rachni?"

"Thought that might get your attention. I have a favor to ask…it's big. I've got Aralakh Company, my best unit, on standby. You give the word and they'll meet up with you there."

"How could there be trouble with the rachni? They were all but extinct. The last queen promised to disappear forever or be destroyed."

"I know, I remember…I've got a bad feeling about this. May not be rachni, but maybe it is. Could be another invasion."

"I'll see what I can do," she said as she turned around and started walking away.

"And Shepard, I like what you've done with the Normandy. Got tired of always hanging around the cargo bay before. I still don't have a window like Liara does, but it's progress."

"I'll remember that for next time."

Shepard got on her comm as she left the war room, "Joker, set a course for Tuchanka."

"You got it, Commander."

* * *

Shepard entered the med bay to see Mordin working away at a console.

"Commander. Something I can help you with?"

"Actually Mordin…yes there is. I feel really foolish asking you when you have more important matters but…remember those serums you came up with for Garrus and me?"

"Of course."

"Well, you don't by chance have a copy handy of the formula for making them...do you?"

Mordin pulled up a screen on his omni-tool as he scanned through different files, "Keep records of all scientific discoveries. Must find the right file. Ah, here it is. Can forward to your private terminal."

"Oh thank God," she sighed. "You really are the best, Mordin. One more thing…can you provide me with a list of machines like the ADVIA 4000 that I could possibly find from some shop on the Citadel?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you so much….I'll let you get back to work now. Sorry for the disruption."

"No need to apologize, Commander. Always happy to help."

"Thanks, let me know if you need anything."

Shepard headed for the elevator as she counted how many hours it had been since she injected herself with the serum. They still had roughly five hours left before the serum lost its effect and their ETA from Tuchanka was four hours. She rode the elevator up to her room and found Garrus already waiting for her on the couch. He must have known what she would be thinking because he had opened that expensive bottle of wine and poured her glass.

_One glass won't hurt before our next mission._

She smiled as she walked over to him and he extended the wine out to her. She took the glass from his hand and took a sip.

"Mmm…this is really nice - very smooth," she said.

"Glad you like it," he replied.

"EDI, no one is to disturb me or Vakarian until stated otherwise except for emergencies…and I mean _emergencies_. Got it?"

_"Understood, Commander."_

She gave a satisfied grin as she sat down on his lap and took another sip of her wine.

"I've got some stress I need help relieving," she said with a flirty tone. "Think you're up for the task?"

"I know I am," he replied as slid his hand up her back.

"Show me."

And with that he quickly picked her up off his lap and carried her over a couple of steps to the bed. He carefully set her down and took the wine glass from her…setting it down on the nightstand.

"How much time do we have?" he asked her.

"A little under four hours before we hit Tuchanka."

"More than enough time," he replied.

Shepard's heart fluttered as her turian lover looked at her with a determined expression…an expression she swore was a look of resolve to set out and conquer her body…making her surrender completely to him. She would soon find out…she was right.


	34. Chapter 34

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 34:

Shepard checked in with Anderson over vid comm…

_"So I imagine by now you've wiped the galaxy clean of Reapers and we can all come up for air?"_

"Not quite. There have been a few complications."

_"Aren't there always. Hackett filled me in on the Crucible. Sounds like you've got some knots to untangle. "_

"Yeah well, it's nothing I can't handle. What about you? What's happening on Earth?"

_"I'll spare you the details. But let's just say a lot of cities around the world have stopped checking in."_

"That bad?"

_"You and I knew what we were in for, but everyone else…I don't think the shock's worn off yet."_

"Are you safe?"

_"That changes by the hour. I caught a shuttle evac out of Vancouver, and now we're running from foxhole to foxhole just trying to stay alive."_

"What about the Reapers?"

_"They're harvesting everything that moves. They're focusing on the big cities, which does give us some room to maneuver."_

"You think you can hang on?"

_"Hell, we're still just trying to talk to each other. Right now, all we can do is organize the resistance at a local level. No lack of volunteers at least. Everybody knows what's at stake. Keep yourself safe, Shepard."_

"You too, sir."

_"We'll talk again soon. Anderson out."_

Shepard made her way out of the comm room and was headed for the main battery. When Garrus wasn't in their quarters, he went straight to the main battery.

_Garrus and his calibrations._

As she opened the battery she heard Garrus on the comm with his father…

"Dad?"

_"Garrus, we're attempting to leave Palaven. We're trying to reach evacuation centers…"_

"You haven't left yet? Dad! Are you there? Come in!"

_"The Reapers are still advancing…"_

"Where are you now?"

_"Your sister was hurt…"_

"Hurt? How bad?"

_"A broken leg. She'll live."_

"And mom? How's mom doing?"

_"She's holding up just fine."_

"Dad, you have to get out of there!"

_"We're trying, Garrus. There are only a few evacuation ships left. I'm not sure we'll make it in time. We-"_

Shepard felt sick to her stomach as the connection was lost. She watched as Garrus bowed his head and whispered to himself…

"Spirits…please watch over them. Let me see them again."

She approached him and gently placed her hand on his back. He looked over at her with sad eyes.

"Jane…I…"

"They're going to make it, Garrus. You'll see them again…I know you will."

He turned to face her fully and pulled her in for a hug. He buried his face in her neck and he sighed. She reached her arms around his neck and held him…silently comforting him in his time of need.

"We're thirty minutes out from our destination. I understand if you're not up for going on this mission - I can take someone else," she said softly.

"No, I want to go."

"Okay," she replied as she rubbed his neck. She stayed tucked in his embrace for a few silent minutes before breaking away and heading out to go get suited up for the mission.

* * *

"This crash site's a nightmare…EDI, try to raise Lieutenant Victus," said Shepard as she looked out the shuttle window.

_"Yes, sir."_

Garrus got up from his seat and approached Shepard, "For a turian commander, what happened here is…let's just say the turian code is not forgiving. And that it's his son is bad for the Primarch; promoting family without merit can bite you in the ass. What's strange is the Primarch knows that."

"Commander, I have to land way back from the main crash site," said Cortez.

"If that's the best you can do," she replied then turned to face Garrus and Liara. "Let's go save this platoon."

Cortez brought the shuttle down low enough for Shepard and her squad to jump out; then he flew off.

"EDI, were you able to reach Lieutenant Victus?" asked Shepard into her comm.

_"Yes but the connection is bad."_

"Patch me in…this is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. Do you read?"

_"This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus of the Ninth Platoon. We're pinned by Reaper harvesters and taking heavy casualties. Also, there are pockets of my men scattered along the crash trajectory."_

"Lieutenant, I need you to fire a flare so I can pinpoint your location."

Shepard looked up in the sky and soon saw a red flare set off in the distance.

"I got it."

_"Things are getting worse by the minute…my men are dying!"_

Shepard turned around to face Garrus, "This sounds bad...we gotta move - fast!"

"A secret turian mission on Tuchanka is especially odd," Garrus said as they moved out.

They moved forward and came upon the first escape pod…beside it were dead turians.

"It looks like they survived the crash but then were taken out by Harvesters," said Liara.

They continued on and heard gunfire up ahead…turians from another escape pod had bunkered down and were pinned by Harvesters.

"Okay, the enemies up ahead don't know were here - let's use that to our advantage," said Shepard.

"Surprise on our side for once…I like it." said Garrus.

"Exactly, let's go."

They snuck up…quickly and efficiently taking out cannibals as they got closer to the group of turians. They hurried over to take out the Harvester that was attacking the escape pod.

"Thank you," said one of the turians. "Don't wait for us - we'll head on to the main crash site. There's another pod ahead."

"Got it - we'll take care of it," replied Shepard.

They ran farther down the pathway…

"Being the son of Adrian Victus is a lot to live up to; it's a big military name on Palaven. War is expected to run in the Victus blood."

"Children shouldn't have to live up to the parents' successes any more than their failings," Liara scoffed.

"I gotta say, I kinda agree with Liara on this one," said Shepard. "But then again, I'm not a turian."

They made it up to the last escape pod…the turians were holding off husks, cannibals, marauders and a harvester as best they could.

"Let's get in there!" Shepard shouted.

Once the area was clear, one of the turians nodded at Shepard, "We'll rendezvous at the main crash site!"

Shepard nodded back as she and her squad took off down the pathway again.

_"Do you read, Commander? I repeat, do you read?"_

"I read you."

_"What's your ETA?"_

"Hang tight, we're on our way."

They continued on through the ruins of Tuchanka…taking out husks, cannibals and a harvester along the way.

"Okay, let's pick up the pace! It's important that we don't lose this squad!" said Shepard.

"It seems the turians are playing with political dynamite here…maybe they should inform the krogan," said Liara.

"Krogan/turian animosity is ancient and intense; it's inborn," replied Garrus.

"And I need them to work together, so let's not complicate things," Shepard added.

They arrived at the main crash site which was swarming with all the enemies they had faced so far since landing and one more…brutes.

_Oh God…_

"Garrus! Keep those things away from us!"

"I'm on it."

Shepard and her squad worked quickly to secure the area before making their way to the Lieutenant and his men.

"Lieutenant Victus?"

"Commander Shepard, my men and I are in your debt. Thank you for saving so many."

Tarquin was a spitting image of his father…just a younger and less battle worn version. Had the circumstances of their first meeting been lighter, she wouldn't have suppressed her smile.

"What happened here?" she inquired.

The turian closest to Tarquin grabbed hold of him and shook him before shoving him back hard, "He screwed up!"

"Stand down, soldier!" the Lieutenant replied.

"These men are dead because of him!"

"I said stand down!"

"Hey!" Shepard yelled as she walked up to them and pushed them apart. "I just saved all your asses so everyone just calm down!"

The angry turian shook his head and took a few steps back…lowering his head in frustration. Shepard turned her full attention to Tarquin.

"Lieutenant, what is going on here?"

"I made a bad call. This is all on me. I chose caution and clever tactics over a head on attack and...my men paid the price."

"You mean the crash?"

"Yes, we could see that Reaper forces were blocking our intended path. Staying on course guaranteed heavy casualties. So I chose a safer route; skirting the enemy. And that took us low and through these ruins…when we encountered resistance there was no room to maneuver. Suddenly we were in a fight for our lives…a lot of my men lost that fight."

"Owning your mistake takes guts…but you have to get over it and move on."

"Of course…it's just fresh right now. Our mission is still a failure. When we've stabilized the injured, we'll head back to the fleet."

"You're abandoning your mission?"

"We're down over thirty men! It'd be suicide."

"What exactly did you come here to do?"

"There's a bomb on the planet. We were sent to diffuse it."

"A bomb? How big?"

"Enormous. Cerberus has it."

"Lieutenant, if Cerberus has that bomb, then you have to finish your mission!"

"Haven't these men sacrificed enough?"

Shepard sighed, "I understand…I really do. This kind of sacrifice is the hardest to ask for. But your men signed up for it and so did you."

"Me men have lost hope, Commander," Tarquin sighed. "Even if I wanted to finish the mission, they don't."

"It's your job to make them want to."

"How?" he scoffed.

"Their sacrifice means others will never have to face what they did today. Remind them that those sacrifices have no honor if the mission fails."

The Lieutenant took a deep breath and walked over to face his men…

"Men, I own what happened here today…but we have to carry on. We are turian! And we will not let Cerberus succeed. Our sacrifice is the difference between life and death for this entire galaxy! Let the heroes of the Ninth Platoon be remembered for performing their duties with bravery. Alright men, shuttles arriving any minute…we're moving out!"

His men saluted them and shuffled into line and moved out for the shuttle. Tarquin turned to Shepard, "Come with us. We're a shell of what we were - we could use the help."

"Send me the NAVPoint and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, that will give us time to do a little recon; see what we're up against."

"Victus, you have a second chance here…make their sacrifice count."

"Understood, Commander. Hope to see you at the rendezvous."

Shepard got on her comm, "Cortez, we're ready for pick up."

"On my way, Commander."

* * *

Once they were back on the shuttle, Shepard had EDI pull up a channel with the Primarch.

_"Commander, that was impressive work. I'm grateful that…"_

"Cut the crap! Why didn't you tell me about the Cerberus bomb? Why hide that? What else are you keeping from me?"

_"I have nothing for you."_

"That's bullshit! For our alliance to work I need to trust you."

_"Our friendship is new, Commander. Would you trust me with information that puts your people…puts Earth at risk?"_

"Yes, damn it! Why would I jeopardize our alliance by lying to you now? It doesn't make sense!"

_"Decisions like these weigh heavy on me. When I was a general I could pass them up the chain of command but now…I'm all I've got. Know what I mean?"_

"Sure…and?"

_"And…and that's all."_

She let out a heavy sigh and was about to close the channel…

_"Wait Commander, there is one more thing. Thank you for saving my son."_

"You're welcome."

She looked over at Garrus who was staring at her with a warm expression.

"You saved a lot of my brothers today…thank you, Jane."

She walked over to him and ran her armored fingers delicately across his mandible, "Not me…we…we saved them."

Shepard walked back over to Cortez to see what their ETA was to the coordinates Tarquin had given them. They were close.

_"Normandy shuttle, this is Lieutenant Victus with the Ninth Platoon. Do you copy?"_

"We hear you, Ninth Platoon."

_" We're approaching the bomb site, Commander. Getting bounced around pretty bad."_

"This is as close as we can get, Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set your platoon down."

_"Copy that."_

"Talk to me about this Cerberus bomb."

_"It's not Cerberus, Commander. It's…turian."_

"What do you mean, 'turian'?"

_"It was planted centuries ago, after the krogan rebellions. The bomb was a safeguard against another galactic war."_

"Brutal, but it makes a certain kind of sense," said Garrus. "Put the krogan down hard if they tried anything."

"You won't earn trust with tactics like that," Shepard said. "But right now, we focus on disarming that bomb."

_"Yes, but Cerberus found it. Detonation means all-out war between my people and the krogan."_

"Right, where is it?"

_"Those buildings ahead. Cerberus brought equipment to dig it up. The Ninth Platoon will cover your flank, Commander."_

"With all this activity, the krogan have to know something's up."

_"Then we can't fail, Commander."_

"Copy that, Lieutenant."

Cortez lowered the shuttle to the site. Shepard and her crew stepped out and start firing at Cerberus troopers and centurions. Their made their way to the bomb site, taking out more troopers, centurions, combat engineers, guardians and turrets along the way.

"We defeat the krogan and then plant a bomb on their planet," said Garrus. "Pretty extreme, but those were desperate times."

Shepard noticed evac shuttles picking up what Cerberus troops they could.

"Cerberus is leaving," Liara said.

_"Commander, we're entering the bomb site. Moving towards the control station."_

"Roger that. We're on our way."

Shepard and her squad made their way up to Victus and his team. Victus was at the terminal…

"Cerberus set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down," Victus said. "I need to create a bypass. That'll take time. "

"Are you sure you can disarm the trigger?"

"Yes. It's old tech; I know what to do. Buy me a few minutes, Commander."

"We'll make sure you have the time you need, Lieutenant."

"Understood. Starting bypass. And…thank you for making sure I get this chance. "

"Just make it right, soldier."

Just then two of Victus' men were taken out by a nearby sniper.

"Look out!" Shepard yelled out to her squad as she took cover. "Victus! Focus on the bomb - we'll handle Cerberus."

Shepard made sure no one got past them…giving Lieutenant Victus the time he needed to take care of the bomb. Cerberus dropped another Atlas in hopes of bringing an end to the fight but they failed.

_"Commander! Firewall's down! I'm in! Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate!"_

"Disarm it!"

_"No time! I have to separate the trigger from the bomb! Now! Cover me!"_

Victus climbed his way to the top of the bomb and tried to disable it but it jammed. He climbed down to the side wall and pulled out a panel…

"Victory at any cost," he whispered as he pulled out the wires; causing the bomb tower to collapse and fall to the depths below…exploding on impact.

"No!" Shepard yelled out as she looked over at Garrus in disbelief. The Primach's son was gone…

* * *

There was a somber silence on the shuttle ride back to the Normandy.

_"Commander, I've got radio chatter coming in from krogan forces planet side. Sounds like they started sweeping out the remaining Cerberus troops. Hate to be the guy who told the krogan about that surprise package. You get out alright? Sounds like it got ugly down there."_

"The turians took a lot of casualties, Joker. The Primarch's son included."

_"Understood, Commander. Joker out."_

Shepard placed her head in her hands…

"He never hesitated," Garrus said. "Whatever he was before, he'll be remembered for this."

"What will the turians think about this, Garrus?"

"Hard to say. Sacrifice in war is expected. He did us proud, but…we're a hard bunch to please. Living your life for the cause, society first, platoon first…it's all just expected."

"He did what he had to do when it counted."

"Yes. Yes, he did."

* * *

Once aboard the Normandy, Shepard pulled up Hackett on the vid comm. The order to constantly check in with him was starting to irritate her. At least their conversations were short and to the point.

_"Good work on Tuchanka, Commander. Stopping that bomb prevented the war between the turians and the krogan. We can't afford that kind of division right now. "_

"Joker said the krogan are recovering the bomb."

_"They moved in. Won't allow turians to send in recovery crews to help."_

"That's understandable."

_"The situation is fragile at the moment. With Wrex and the Primarch aboard the Normandy, you've got a situation brewing. We don't have a solid alliance between those two yet. Keep the peace, Commander. That's an order."_

"Yes, sir."

_"Hackett out."_

* * *

Shepard walked into the war room and could see Victus defending his people against Wrex.

"The decision was made hundreds of years ago. So much has changed," Victus said.

"Not enough to tell us about the bomb, coward," replied Wrex.

"Hey!" Shepard yelled as she walked over to them. "We can't let the past rip us apart. Working together, we have a chance. Primarch, you had a bomb on Tuchanka. And Wrex, in the turian's place, you would've done the same damned thing!"

"Shepard…"

"It's over! His own son died today making this right!"

"Please, Commander, it's alright," said Victus.

"Yes, fine Shepard, you made your point. We have stronger enemies to face," said Wrex.

"We do."

Wrex grunted and walked away from them.

"I understand your reservations before, Commander," said Victus. "But I hope you now understand the secrecy. "

"I do, Primarch, but…secrets can get people killed…we learned that the hard way today. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yes…the hardest lesson I'm ever to learn, Commander. My son…he died with the respect of his men. I wanted to thank you for that. His sacrifice will be recorded in the histories of the Ninth Platoon…something any father would be proud of."

"He was a good man. I…I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You ensured that my son died with honor. It's all a turian father can hope for. But this is war; the time for mourning is later."

She reached out and firmly braced the Primarch's arm. He looked at her grip on his arm and then looked back over to her. She locked eyes with him and gave him comforting nod while gently squeezing his arm. Then she let go and walked away. Victus stood there dazed for a moment at what had just transpired. Her simple touch had been more comforting than he thought it could be. He shook it off and turned back to his terminal.

Shepard walked over to Wrex next…

"The turians pull another move like that, Shepard, and this alliance is off," said Wrex sternly.

"Just bear with me, Wrex. This is hard for all of us," she replied.

"I've got Reapers on my planet, a bomb that almost blew up my planet, and if those two fail, the genophage to make sure we all go extinct anyway. I don't want to hear about who has it hard."

"God damn it, Wrex! Yes, your situation sucks but right now _everyone_has it bad! Earth is already under full attack, as is Palaven, Victus just lost his son…shall I continue? I know you have problems but I'm tired of you just blatantly disregarding everybody else's!"

"Shepard…"

"I don't want to hear it! Wrex, you're my friend and I'm going to help you no matter what. But please keep in mind that while I'm out her running around as an "errand bitch" for everyone else…my world is burning…everyone is dying - I can't help them until I help all of you. Try to be a little sensitive to that, as best a krogan can anyways."

She turned around and walked away before Wrex could respond. She was upset about so many things which she just kept suppressing down; there was no time to deal with it.

* * *

Shepard and her chosen squad loaded into the shuttle. Besides her obvious choice of Garrus, she thought she'd give James some action time.

"Any updates, Shepard?" Vega asked.

"Our back up is waiting for us at the drop point. Aralakh Company; krogan commandos. There's been no word from a team of krogan scouts since they went through the rachni relay. We don't know much, but no rachni activity has been reported."

"What would the rachni be doing here, anyways? It's been years since you released the last rachni queen on the condition she was to disappear forever," said Garrus.

"Whoa, you're telling me you let a rachni queen go? Are you kidding?" Vega asked.

"No. It was the right call - I'm sure of it. Let's just be ready for anything."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the site and Shepard and her squad left the shuttle. As she walked towards the group of krogan, she saw a familiar face…

"Grunt?"

"Shepard? Heh! Shepard! Heh-ha-ha-ha!" he exclaimed as he pushed past his men and ran over to her. He gave her a solid punch in the arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she playfully punched him back.

"I could ask you the same question. Didn't those idiots lock you up?"

Garrus shuddered at Grunt's question…as memories of his life without Shepard briefly filled his head. He still had no idea what she had been through during that six months…they really needed to have a nice long talk about everything.

"They did; put me on lockdown to keep the batarians off me. Didn't want problems with the Council while they prepared for war," replied Shepard. "But the situation changed…so here I am."

"Yeah, they got bigger problems, all right. It's why I'm out here running Aralakh Company. They're tough, think they're invincible. Reckless, but effective."

"Sounds familiar, Grunt. How did you go from being new and unproven to your own commander?"

"Wasn't easy. When Wrex put Aralakh Company together, he needed a leader who represented the future of our species. Thanks to you, I completed my Rite of Passage on Tuchanka and became a part of Clan Urdnot. I was an equal. And being the strongest, I was chosen to lead this honored company."

"I bet some didn't like a tank-bred krogan being in charge."

"Yeah, only a couple…Urdnot Wreave being one of them; don't think he likes me being part of Clan Urdnot."

"And probably doesn't like the fact that Wrex chose you for this company."

"Yeah well, I've collected a few scars earning my place here. These krogan respect me."

"It's good to see you, Grunt. And if your krogan are half the solider you are, we might make it out of here."

"Heh, glad you're here to crack some heads, Shepard. Hard to believe this might be rachni. Seems crazy; a chance to face the old enemy? Impossible to resist!"

"We don't know if the rachni had anything to do with this. We're here to find the scouts. I didn't see any signs of activity during our approach."

"Agreed. But this place just smells wrong…like a bad wound. Our scans show the tunnels down there lead to a large central point. It we're lucky, it's a nest."

"Rachni have nests?" James asked.

Grunt laughed and then turned to face his men, "Aralakh Company - move out!"

Shepard and her squad followed them onward.

"What do you think we're going to find here, Commander?" Vega asked.

"I don't know, Lieutenant, but keep your weapon handy."

"Always."

They came to the first metal trailer that would lead them across the cliff's ridge and down the pathway to the tunnel entrance; Grunt and his men took a step back to allow Shepard in front.

"We're right behind you, Shepard," said Grunt.

_Really? Why do I have to go first? Ugh…_

She stepped into the metal trailer and made it in a few feet when suddenly…the trailer shook and started to slide off the edge of the cliff.

_Really? Shit!_

Garrus ran in, James was right behind him. Garrus reached out and grabbed hold of her…pulling her body into him. The trailer slid down the cliff more and angled sideways…Vega grabbed hold of the nearest wall but there was nothing to stop Garrus and Shepard from sliding out of the side opening of the trailer. They slid out and started falling…

In the few seconds they had before hitting the ground below, Garrus turned his body around and held Shepard to his chest as closely as he could. His back hit the ground hard and the clashing sound of armor could be heard as Shepard's body made impact on top of his.

"Garrus, you crazy-ass!" she said as she pushed herself off of him and stood up. She reached out her hand to help pull him up as he smirked at her. Vega found a way to slide down the hill in a much graceful manner and ran over to them.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Shepard! Heh-ha-ha! You okay?" yelled Grunt from the top of the ridge.

"Yeah, we're fine! Keep in radio contact! We'll meet you on the other side!" she replied.

"On our way!"

Shepard and her squad made their way into the tunnels…coming across a dead krogan right away.

"Grunt, I've got a body of a scout here. He's been dead a few days it looks like," Shepard said into her comm.

_"Yeah? If he has his weapon, grab it. He won't need it anymore."_

Shepard reached down and grabbed the krogan's weapon…an M-451 Firestorm. Then they continued into the tunnels…

"Whoa…is that webbing?" Vega asked as they approached a blocked passage.

"Looks like it," Shepard said as she fired up her newly acquired weapon. She aimed it at the webbing and burnt all of it away so they could proceed further into the tunnel system.

Shepard felt goose pimples all over her body as they went further in to the darkening tunnel. They came across pods that were rigged to explode with creepy bugs when anything got too close. Shepard lit them up before they got too close and watched them explode…once satisfied, they continued on.

They came to the first opening where husks awaited and some sort of…

"Shepard! Along the far wall - is that rachni?" Vega shouted.

"Good eye!" she replied as they took out their enemies.

"I hardly recognized them - the Reapers have made some modifications," said Garrus.

"Grunt, rachni presence confirmed. Modified and very dangerous."

_"Finally, something to kill! Nothing here yet. Lost a krogan to a sinkhole - bad way to go."_

They ventured further in when they heard a screech and then the cave shook…

"Look out!" Vega yelled. The tunnel they were in was collapsing.

"Move!" Shepard shouted as they ran out and barely cleared the tunnel.

"Looks like we're finding another way out of here. Come on!"

_"What was that noise, Shepard? Sounded bad."_

"Cave-in. We're all right."

_"Good. Didn't want to dig you out."_

"Oh, ouch! That hurts my feelings, Grunt," she chuckled.

_"Yeah, yeah."_

They continued on in…more spore pods, more webbing….they had to be getting close to the nest.

_"Shepard, I know what happened to the scouts."_

"What did you find?"

_"They got hit hard. The leader ordered them to carry weapons deep into the caves. He knew the next team would need help."_

"Wow, they died making sure we could make it to the central chamber… we can't let them down!"

They fought many more husks, cannibals and ravagers as they got closer and closer to the nest.

_"Shepard! We're blocked and getting overrun!"_

"Hang on, Grunt! I'm on it!"

_"Move it, Shepard!"_

* * *

"Thanks, Shepard. That wasn't webbing stopping us - that was Reaper tech," Grunt said as he rejoined Shepard.

"We ran into it too."

"The rachni have backed off for now, but they can smell our wounds. Any worthy enemy would regroup and finish us soon."

"We're close, Grunt. Those barriers were protecting whatever's down that passage."

"We'll dig in here, kill anything that moves, buy you some time."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck - I have ammo."

Shepard nodded and then she and her squad headed out for the central chamber. They had to crawl through a narrow passage to get to it and then…they saw her…

"What…is…that?" James whispered.

_Oh my God…is that what I think it is?_

"Grunt, we've located the central chamber," Shepard said on her comm.

_"Good! We got your back, Shepard!"_

They approached the distant being when suddenly Reaper tech walls shot up and blocked their path.

"We've gotta find the switch, come on!" Shepard said.

They fought many enemies as they searched for a switch that would lower the walls.

_Come on, let's get this done and get out! I'm ready to not be in these caves anymore._

After what seemed like an eternity, they cleared out the enemies and found the switch. The walls were now down and Shepard quickly made her way back to go check out what she thought she saw. Sure enough…her suspicions were right.

It was a rachni queen and she used the body of a nearby krogan to speak to Shepard.

**"We…suffer…screaming…silence…si-lence."**

"What the hell?" James gasped.

Shepard waved him off as she walked over close to the queen.

**"The…maddening sour note has ceased."**

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked her.

**" We listen for the children…they are silent, hollow. The machines come and take them to war. They die alone, silent, far away."**

"The Reapers did this to you?"

**"Yes. The sour note of the machines, is everywhere."**

"I let you go back on Noveria. You promised not to interfere anymore. The rachni were supposed to disappear. "

**"We remember. We kept out promise, retreated back through the relay. We started a new home…beautiful children…harmony. But the machines came; they heard our song. Their shriek of sour notes drowned us out."**

"They can't hurt you anymore."

**"Yes, we…understand."**

"Can you still feel the Reapers? Can they influence you?"

**"We hear the machines, but they cannot control us. Remove this last shackle and we are free."**

Shepard looked over at the switch…the one that would free her. Then suddenly there was a noise above the caves.

**"What? The children return. They will destroy us all. Release us!"**

_"Shepard, we're getting movement here…a lot of movement."_

"Copy that, Grunt."

She sighed heavily as she looked back up at the queen, "Are you capable of fighting the Reapers?"

**"We hate the machines. We will fight for our unborn children. Release us!"**

"She's a mess," Vega said. "She needs too much time to escape!"

Shepard stared at the queen…still uncertain of what to do.

_"Shepard, we're out of time! We stay here, Aralakh Company dies! Is that clear?"_

With that, she made up her mind.

"Listen up! Aralakh Company holds the rachni off while the queen escapes. Grunt, fall back to our position and lead us out!"

_"Damn you, Shepard! I'm leaving my team. On my way!"_

"I hope you're right about this," Garrus said sternly.

"She's too valuable of an asset to lose," Shepard sharply replied.

Shepard took care of the last control holding the queen. Then she ran away from her and headed for Grunt who had just shown up on the ledge in the distance. Grunt waited for them to catch up and then sprinted off…with them closely in tow. When they came towards the end of the tunnel system they saw many ravagers waiting…too many for them to take on and get out of there in time.

Grunt looked at Shepard, "The shuttle's down that path! I'll hold them off."

Her heart sunk and she reached out for him.

He took a step back, "Get outta here, Shepard!

She felt her eyes welling up as she continued to reach for him and she patted him firmly on the arm. Then she nodded in appreciation at him before running off with her squad following behind her.

Grunt watched Shepard run away and then turned to face the ravagers.

"My turn…" he said as he let out a vicious laugh.

He charged after them…taking them out one by one…yelling his battle roar as he plowed through them…taking one over the edge and down into the darkness below.

* * *

Shepard's heart felt heavy as she went to climb aboard the shuttle. She looked back one last time at the tunnels and to her surprise…Grunt emerged…shaky and covered in blood.

"Grunt!" she yelled and she ran over to him.

"Anybody got something to eat?" he replied as he collapsed forward into her arms. She picked up his weight and started walking him back to the shuttle. Garrus ran over and helped with Grunt's weight as they loaded up and left the planet.

* * *

_"I'm reviewing your report on the rachni situation, Commander. This could have gotten complicated fast. I hope you know what you're doing, cutting a deal with the rachni queen. We got burned last time. I'm trusting your instincts, Commander."_

"We can count on her support, Admiral."

_"I hope so. But…we cut the Reaper supply of new rachni troops and picked up some additional krogan support. I call that a victory. I've got to get back to it, Commander. Watch yourself out there. Hackett out."_

Shepard sighed as she left the comm room and found Wrex waiting for her.

"Shepard, you made it out of there. Sounds like I missed a hell of a fight. I heard you made some kind of deal with the rachni queen. It they get out of hand again, it's your ass on the line."

"Yeah, got it - thanks."

"I heard Grunt managed to get out of there with a few scratches."

"He saved my ass. I couldn't have done the mission without him."

"Well, I should get back to it. Keep me posted, Shepard. And…about earlier…I'm…"

"Yeah I know."

"We good?"

"We're good," she replied with a warm smile.

* * *

Shepard checked her private terminal and to her surprise she had a message waiting from Miranda Lawson; asking her to meet up with her on the Citadel.

"Joker, set a course for the Citadel," Shepard commanded.

_"You got it."_

"ETA is what…three hours or so?"

_"More like four hours."_

"Okay, thanks."

Shepard stretched out her arms and then titled her head to each side to pop it. Then she made her way to the elevator to head up to her quarters. It had been a long day and once they reached the Citadel, she planned on giving the crew leave until the following morning. When she got to the elevator, she noticed Garrus and James were both inside.

She stepped on and looked at Vega, "We can drop you off on your level first."

"How kind of you, Lola…" he snickered.

"Oh my God, you didn't just say that."

"Lola?" Garrus asked puzzled.

"Oh, she didn't tell you my nickname for her?" Vega winked.

"James, please…not now. I swear to God I'm going to beat the crap out of you later for this - I told you I would if you called me that in front of anyone."

"Oh that's right, I can only call you that when we're _alone_."

"Why? Why are doing this? You realize what you're doing, right?" Shepard said trying to stifle a smile from appearing.

"Oh I know…gotta add some excitement to your life."

Shepard felt her cheeks turning red as Garrus just stared at both of them confused.

"Am I missing something here?" he finally asked. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on; the only thing he was sure of was that Vega was flirting with his woman. On top of that, he had given her a nickname…a playful sounding one. Garrus didn't like it…at all.

James let out a hearty laugh, "Don't worry it about it…Scars…there, you have a nickname now too."

The elevator arrived on James' floor and he stepped out but not before flashing a flirty smile at Shepard.

"Oh and Garrus, don't even think about calling her Lola…that's _my _name for her," Vega said with a wink and then walked away.

The elevator doors closed and started the ascent to Shepard's quarters. She turned to face Garrus who had the oddest look of his face…one that she had never placed before.

_Is that…jealousy?_

A small giggle escaped her lips at the thought of her turian feeling that way.

Garrus looked down at her, "What's so funny?"

"Are you…jealous of James?"

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous…that meathead? No way."

"Okay," she said with a wickedly wide smile.

The elevator arrived on their floor. As Shepard stepped out and Garrus followed behind her, his curiosity got the better of him…

"So, he was your prison guard, right?"

"Yes."

"I remember you saying that he really helped you out…kept you from going crazy in lockdown."

"That he did."

"So you two got pretty close?"

"Garrus, where is this line of questioning going?"

"Nowhere, I just haven't heard anything about your time in lockdown."

"Well, that's true. And I've been curious about your time of Palaven. I just…well, I didn't want to bring it up under the circumstance, you know. I didn't know if you…"

"It's fine, Jane. You can always ask me anything you'd like - you don't have to worry."

They walked into their quarters and Shepard worked at removing her armor while Garrus took a seat on the couch. He watched as she quickly changed into her casual uniform; she really couldn't stand being in her armor any longer than she had to. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Okay, who goes first?" she asked.

"You do. Tell me about your time on Earth. Did you get to do _anything _fun?"

She chuckled, "Well, there was this one night at The Underground…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 35:

Shepard carried on about her one night of unsanctioned freedom…how much fun she had and how awesome James had been to her. Garrus was happy to hear she was able to have fun during such a terrible time but…the information also made him that much more weary of James and what he may or may not feel for Shepard. She smiled widely at Garrus - as if she could hear his thoughts.

"You don't have to worry about James…he's a just flirt...a big one. He's just trying to get under your skin a little. He knows how crazy I am about you - he had to put up with hearing me talk about you for months."

"You're crazy about me, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think that's pretty obvious," she replied as she gently placed her hand on his thigh. "Oh! And my mom came by to visit me. She knows about us."

"What'd she say about that?"

"She's happy for me…for us. Anyways, other than that…my time in lockdown was uneventful. I…I kinda…well, I was missing you really bad and then when I couldn't get a hold of you…it just really sucked."

His heart felt like it had dropped to the floor.

"Jane…I'm so sorry. I struggled without you and that night…I hit my lowest point. I got drunk and passed out and missed your call. When I woke up and saw the missed call I felt worse than I ever have in my entire life."

"You struggled? How?"

"I kept to myself; just quit responding to anyone…anything…my mind just started shutting down. I got my job done with the task force and that was about the only time my mind was functioning. I really meant it when I said I can't be content without you."

"Garrus…" she softly said as tears flooded her eyes. She felt so foolish for having any of those paranoid thoughts before - he had never moved on - quite the opposite in fact; he _needed_her. Garrus saw a tear teasing the corner of her eye…threatening to escape.

"It's okay, Jane. That's in the past. We're together again and that's all that matters."

"You're right," she said as she rubbed her eyes and softly sighed. "So, what about you? How'd you end up on Menae?"

"I was sent up there to be an "expert" advisor to the strike force that was sent there to set up a first line of defense. I fought alongside Victus and his men. We did okay the first day but as more enemy forces arrived we just got overwhelmed. So many dead..."

"I'm so sorry, Garrus."

"The Reapers cut right through our defenses and hit Palaven…hard."

She could see the worried look in his eyes…

"I'm sure your family made it off safely. I feel it deep down in my core, Garrus."

"Your confidence gives me hope, Jane, it really does. Oh, and my family knows about us too."

"They do?"

"Yeah, and they are looking forward to meeting you."

"They are? Even your dad?"

"Ah, dad. He'll be the tough one to crack but my mom and sister already seem smitten with the idea of you and me."

"That's nice to hear! I can't wait to meet them."

"So hey, I've been meaning to ask you…how _did_you get off Earth? Reinstated and with the Normandy no less."

"The Alliance had lost contact with the outer rim and the committee called me in for advice - Anderson was there with me. While we were in the meeting…the Reapers attacked. We had to get out of there in a hurry! Anderson and I fought our way to the Normandy; which Joker was piloting and Kaidan was commanding in lieu of Anderson. When the Normandy came in for the pickup, Anderson stayed behind but not before reinstating me. He told me to get out here and unite everyone…make one strong alliance to fight the Reapers."

"Kaidan was there?"

"Yeah, he had a meeting with the committee before I did and then Anderson contacted him to get the Normandy fired up and rendezvous with us for extraction."

"Where is he now?"

"God, we really haven't had a chance to talk about anything have we? Well, after we left Earth we had to go to Mars to pick up Liara. She's the reason we're building the Prothean device - she found the blueprints for it. You know that body that EDI is wearing?"

"Yeah."

"That was the body of Dr. Eva - an agent for the Illusive Man who was out for the blueprints too. She attacked Kaidan and banged him up really really bad. He barely had a pulse when we got him to the Citadel."

"Is he okay now?"

"I don't know. I planned on checking on him when we got to the Citadel. He, uh…was acting weird when I saw him again."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He just wouldn't shut up about not knowing who I was or what Cerberus had done to me or if I was still in cahoots with them. He really pissed me off but then he also seemed…I don't know."

"Like he still had feelings for you?"

"Maybe…I don't know - he was just being weird and a real ass."

"Is he joining back up with the Normandy when he recovers?"

"He's not an official member of this crew. So…no? I don't know. He's a helluva biotic."

"Speaking of biotics…don't you need to pick up Jack?"

"Yes! Very much so! I just have all these pain in the ass diplomatic missions to take care of. We really do need to go pick her up. Maybe once we take care of Wrex and get that alliance squared away - then we could go get her."

"Sounds like a plan. Just remember, the longer you wait - the angrier she's going to get that it took you so long to get to her."

"Yeah I know."

"You could at least send her a message - let her know you're coming soon."

"No, I want to surprise her! It'll be more fun that way."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, it'll be great."

* * *

When they arrived on the Citadel, Shepard gave the crew leave until 1300 the next day. She wanted the crew to have the morning to themselves and be able to grab a nice lunch off ship if they wanted to before they headed out. She didn't know when they'd get another chance for down time so she didn't mind getting a late start the next day if it meant her crew got the R&R they needed.

The crew headed out quickly…eager to enjoy their evening. Victus and Garrus headed out to meet with the turian councilor; Garrus promised to meet up with her later. The only ones that didn't leave the ship were Mordin, Eve and Wrex.

Shepard set off to get some shopping done. She had a list of supplies and upgrades to buy, a few weapons to look at and she was on a mission to find a new machine to make serums. During her shopping excursion, she managed to pick up a few new model ships for her collection. She made sure to hit every single store so as not to miss out on anything.

She eventually managed to find and barter down the price on a Sheflin 3000. She felt her heart skip a beat as soon as the machine was purchased…all she had to do now was get it back on the ship and set it up with the formulas for her and Garrus' serums.

She only had one thing left on her list and she had a pretty good idea of where to find it. She went to the Cipritine Armory and spoke to a salarian named Kannik.

"I'm hoping you might have a particular gun. I don't know much about it. I saw it used once by a salarian soldier and all I know is it shot out plasma orbs that stuck to whatever they made contact with and then exploded. It was pretty bad ass," Shepard said.

"I'm positive I know the gun you're talking about and I happen to have a one or two in stock. Hang on, let me go grab one," he replied as he left to go through his back room inventory. He returned shortly with a small white gun that had a clear container which looked to be where the plasma would go.

"Is this it?" he asked as he handed the gun to Shepard.

"Yes, I think so! Oh…this is awesome!"

"Thought so. That's a Scorpion Defensive Ordnance Pistol; simple yet powerful."

"Do you sell the plasma for this gun as well?"

"I do."

"I'll take it!"

After finishing her final purchase, she walked back through the market place and saw Joker sitting on a bench…watching EDI who was standing in the distance. Joker looked up at Shepard and nodded….

"Hey, Commander - check it out. The new Blasto movie is breaking records in its opening weekend and also…there's a big ass Reaper invasion! These people have no idea."

"When big events shake up the galaxy, people cling to what's familiar," Shepard replied.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It's better than riots in the streets."

"I guess…I just wish there were a middle ground. You know, a little less playing and little more war prep."

"It'll happen - once there's something these people can do to help."

"Meanwhile, they ignore the unshackled AI walking around the Presidium."

"Has EDI run into any trouble?"

"No, no, she's my mobility assistance mech. Thanks to Vrolik syndrome, I'm legally entitled to bring her everywhere. Finally getting some use out of those disability benefits."

"I'm sure she appreciates getting to see the sights."

"Ah, she's earned a little shore leave."

"Well, I better get this stuff back to the ship. All the supplies I purchased will get dropped off to the Normandy at 0800."

"What's in those bags?"

"A few model ships for my collection and a new gun."

"New gun? Don't you already own every gun possible?"

"Nope. This one is pretty cool - shoots plasma orbs that explode after making contact with the enemy."

"That'll come in handy for you."

"It's not for me - it's a gift for Garrus."

"Oooohh."

"Shut up."

"And what's in that box you're carrying around? Looks heavy."

"It's not bad. It's uh…Sheflin 3000…makes serums."

"Ooooohh."

"Yeah, yeah…anyways, I better get going," she said as she felt her cheeks turning red.

"Could you talk to EDI on your way? She's been over there staring off into nothing for awhile now."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Commander."

Shepard nodded at him as she turned to walk over to EDI.

"Hello Shepard," EDI said.

"You look like you're gathering data."

"That is a safe assumption."

"Anything big and world shaking? Man's inhumanity to man, does objective reality really exist…that kinda thing?"

"I was running scenarios in my head to analyze Jeff's behavior. I believe he has a strong affectionate attachment to me but he has not stated yet to anyone. Shepard, you have first hand sexual experience…how do you know when someone is romantically invested?"

"Uh…they pay attention? They usually show signs that they can't stop thinking about you. Uhm…maybe they ask you out or get you presents…maybe playing music?"

"I lack material wants other than hardware and software upgrades and my core programming does not assign values to music. Perhaps we could discuss how to provoke Jeff into an emotional commitment."

"That's…not how to think of it…it's gotta be natural. You need chemistry."

"I see…there are a number of pharmaceuticals I could inject to simulate the desired emotional state."

"No…no…I mean relax and do something you both like - something simple. For example…you both like humor."

"Correct. I will see if there are comedic entertainment shows being presented on the Citadel. Scanning…do you think he would like 'The Man Who Hung Himself'? It appears to be about an amorous plastic surgeon."

"EDI, the important thing is to have a good time…wherever you go. If you're having fun, then he probably will too."

"Then the outcome is an unknown quantity…but you are saying I should attempt it anyway."

"Nobody ever fell in love without being a little bit brave."

"I see…I believe you have improved my chances, Shepard. Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Have fun tonight!"

* * *

Shepard entered her quarters and set her newly acquired things down on her desk. She then proceeded to pack an overnight bag filled with a few of her things, some of Garrus' things and then lastly packed the new gun as well. Once packed, she slung the bag over her shoulder, and then grabbed the Sheflin 3000 and made her way down to the lab. She entered the room quietly so as not to disturb Mordin as he concentrated on his research. Eve was sitting in the corner…watching Shepard intently as she walked through the room.

Shepard set up the machine against the back wall, powered it up and then stared at it with a blank expression. She had no idea how to get it going…how to input the formulas…nothing.

"Commander, need help?" Mordin asked without looking over at her.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Mordin but yes, I have no idea what to do. Just show me once how to do it and I'll never bother you with this stuff again."

Mordin walked over and showed her how to pull up the necessary screens, where to enter the formulas, how to set up the vials, and so on. Within minutes, Mordin had the machine running.

"How long does it take?" she asked him.

"This particular model...thirty minutes."

"I can live with that."

She decided to wait there while it made her serum. She looked back over at Eve…

"Thank you for saving my life, Commander," Eve said. "I didn't think the krogan had any allies left in the galaxy."

"We owe a lot to you, even if most people have forgotten that," Shepard replied.

"They can be forgiven. Our actions have hardly inspired friendship."

"Part of being friends is knowing each other's name. I feel bad that I don't know yours."

"I surrendered it the day I became a shaman of the female clan. I belong to my sisters now. But perhaps one day when this is over, you can know it."

"I didn't realize the krogan had female shamans."

"Wisdom comes from pain and the genophage has made us very wise. Rather than surrender to despair, a few of us chose to preserve the ancient ways. We safeguard our culture, our knowledge, our secrets…so when our children live again, the krogan will flourish."

"How were you initiated?"

"You're locked in a cave for seven days with just enough food to last. On the eighth, you'll starve."

"What does that prove?"

"Your resolve. Every acolyte is given a chance: you either claw your way out through the rock with your bare hands, or you die."

"That's a brutal initiation."

"But an illuminating one. You learn to appreciate the light by living in the dark."

"How did you make it out alive?"

"I started digging the wrong way. I was in complete darkness; nothing other than my own heartbeat to sustain me."

"What happened?"

"I found this," Eve replied as she held up a crystal for Shepard to see. "A simple crystal…but it became my chisel. Here, take it as a reminder, Commander. In the darkest hour, there is always a way out."

"Wow…thank you so much, Eve."

"You are welcome, Commander."

* * *

Once her serum was ready to go, Shepard tossed it in her bag and headed out. She quickly made her way to the Nova Hotel & Suites. She felt a warm sensation pass over her as she entered the lobby…remembering what significance this place had to her and Garrus.

She approached the asari receptionist and hoped with all her might that they had the exact same suite available for the night. She felt like squealing when the asari informed her that the suite was indeed available. Without hesitation, Shepard booked the room and then made her way to the elevator.

She placed her bags in the suite and then set out to find Garrus. She hadn't been able to get a hold of him on his comm - he had it off for some reason. The first place she decided to check was the club, Purgatory; thinking maybe that he and Victus had gone for drinks after their meeting with the councilor.

She didn't see Garrus in the club anywhere but she did quickly spot Vega. She walked over to him to say hello.

"Hey Commander, nice to see you down here in the dirt with us grunts," said James.

"You think I don't like getting dirty?" she replied.

"Whoa now…c'mon, you know I didn't mean anything by that, Lola."

"Uh-huh, what did you mean then?"

"See those marines over there? None of them officers; just soldiers fighting the war. "

"Yeah?"

"They've been buying me drinks all night, know why? Same reason they got all quiet and serious when you walked in."

"You don't seem intimidated by me."

"Yeah well, it takes a lot to intimidate me. Don't get me wrong - you're good - I've seen you in action. Probably one of the best."

"Probably?"

"And you fill out a uniform like nobody's business…just saying. But I know that you're human - just like me."

"But not them?"

"Nope. Hell, I still remember the day they made you the first human spectre. I watched it on the vids just like all of them. But to them; you're still larger than life."

"I've seen a hell of a lot but I'm still just a solider; I'm still one of them."

"Sure, but they don't know you - they just know what they've been told. Listen, you want them to see that you're one of us, right?"

"Maybe…"

"Then buy them a round."

"Let's not overdo it."

"Well, you can at least buy me a drink."

"I had a feeling you were working up to that."

"Yeah? And I have a feeling you're not going to buy me one."

"Is that so? Hey bartender! A drink for my friend here."

"Wow, I figured maybe you'd be a little sore at me for causing some tension with Garrus."

"Are you kidding? It would take a lot more than that to cause tension between us."

"I'll remember that next time."

"I'm sure you will. Anyways, if you see Garrus, will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure thing, Lola."

"Thanks, James. Have a good night!"

"You too."

As Shepard went to exit the club, she noticed a familiar looking asari lounged on a couch…Aria. She had what looked like a guard standing near her and then there was a female C-Sec officer talking to her. Shepard walked over to them and could hear their conversation as she got closer…

"So you admit your thugs are here illegally?" the C-sec officer asked.

"Yes, and it only took C-Sec three weeks to figure it out," Aria replied.

"I don't care who you are - you're required to go through processing like all other refugees. Come with me."

"I don't think so," she replied as she looked over at her guard. "Get me the asari councilor."

The C-Sec officer crossed her arms as they waited for the asari councilor to appear on vid comm.

_"Greetings Aria, is there something you need?"_

"I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing."

_"Of course you are…done. What else can I do for you?"_

"Nothing, thank you."

_"My pleasure."_

And with that the comm channel was closed.

Aria looked up at the C-Sec officer, "I think we're done here."

The officer waved off Aria as she walked away. Shepard stepped aside to let the officer pass and then walked over to Aria.

"Enjoy the show, Shepard?"

"I guess there's one rule on the Citadel, huh?"

"I guess so. I hate this place…so sickeningly uptight."

"Then why are you here?"

"Cerberus stole Omega from me…the Illusive Man is not squarely at the top of my 'shit list'. He will pay for every second I spend in the bureaucratic hell hole."

"How did Cerberus defeat you?"

"Deceit, destruction and a big fucking army. They lured me away from Omega and ambushed me. I escaped but Cerberus had already laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault, they were too entrenched."

"At least you escaped to fight another day."

"And that day is coming. I'll take Omega back but I'll get to that later. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"The way I see it, if you don't defeat the Reapers - then we're all dead; it won't matter where I'm sitting. It's in my interest to help you."

"What are you offering, Aria?"

"On Omega I kept the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse in check. Now they're running amuck - nobody wants that. Unite them under my rule and you have a powerful and ruthless force for your war. I've laid the ground work with all three groups…I just need you to close the deals."

"Give a criminal a gun and he'll shoot you in the back."

"They already have guns, Shepard. I'll make sure they point them at the Reapers. I'm trying to help you - why don't you think it over? Meet with my agent who's dealing with the Blood Pack, the Blue Suns leader is on the down low here on the Citadel - he'll be expecting you, and I already have a deal with the Eclipse leader. You just have to get your friend, Commander Bailey, to let her out of jail."

"Uh, you obviously don't know Bailey very well."

"Bailey respects you - lean on him. I think a united force of professional mercs is worth it, don't you?"

"I don't know," she replied as she got up to leave.

"It's always a pleasure, Shepard. Let me know if you wanna talk later."

Shepard found herself seriously considering Aria's offer as she exited the club.

_What will Garrus think?_

Just then her comm blinked with an incoming message…

**-**  
**_Sorry, I didn't realize my comm was turned off. I'm down in Docking Bay E24, it's been set up as emergency refugee housing._**

**_-G_**

She typed in a quick reply that she was on her way and then she headed off for the elevator.

Once she arrived at the dock holding area, she felt her heart aching at the site of all the refugees…humans, turians, batarians, salarians…all set up in their own section.

She found the turian camp and saw Garrus standing towards the back. He caught eyes with her as she walked over to him.

"Shepard…"

"What's happening?"

"We convinced the council to accept our wounded - nowhere else to go."

"How bad is it?"

"More dead than injured. Eighty-five percent killed in action. We'll need a morgue soon; not a lot of flesh wounds when you're fighting Reapers."

"Casualties are that high?"

"Our front line units are being wiped out whole platoons at a time. A single Reaper can destroy nine or ten of them in one attack."

"That's not war…it's slaughter."

"They're called Reapers for a reason…and these guys found out why."

"Do what you can for them."

"A few of them might get back on their feet but the rest…sympathy is about all we can offer."

"Any sign of your family?"

"Not yet, but I keep hoping. What about you? I'm starting to see some wear and tear."

"It's rough but…I'll manage. I can handle it."

"I don't doubt it…but remember to come up for air. And not just because all these people need you…because I need you."

"I need you too, Garrus," she said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

The turian refugees all looked at the embraced couple with astonishment. Shepard could hear a few scoffs and gasps but quickly disregarded them...it didn't bother her.

"In fact, I need your help with a couple of things right now," she said as she pulled away from him.

"What's on your mind?"

"I ran into Aria…Cerberus took over Omega and so now she's stuck here."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that those three scum bag gangs have made their way here too and have made themselves right at home…bastards!"

"Yeah…about them…uhm, Aria offered to increase our war assets if we help her out with some things."

"War assets? How could she increase that?"

"Well…if all three gangs united under her…she could guarantee their alliance to our cause - help us fight the Reapers."

"Tell me you said no."

"I didn't say one way or the other…I wanted to talk to you first."

"You can't seriously be considering this?" he scoffed. "Have you forgotten my stand against them? Everything I did as Archangel? Now you're thinking of making an _alliance_with them? You can't trust them. And why would you want to even try? They're criminals."

"Yes, Garrus, I know. And no, I haven't forgotten your fight against them. You know I would _never _consider this offer under normal circumstances but…that's not the case right now. We need all the help we can get…we can't afford to be picky. The Reapers are everyone's enemy and everyone has the right…no, the responsibility to do their part. That includes the gangs."

Garrus looked at her in stunned silence.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to say yes either…I just wanted you to understand why I didn't say no right away," she said.

"You're the Commander, do what you want. I'll stand by you regardless."

"I want to run through the pros and cons of this with you…I really want to think long and hard about this before deciding either way."

"Okay, we can discuss it later. What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, before I retire for the evening…I should go check on Kaidan. I just don't want to go alone…will you please come with me?"

"Were you wanting to go right now?"

"If that's okay…"

"It's fine, let's go then."

* * *

Shepard and Garrus entered the hospital lobby and off in the corner they quickly zoomed in on a familiar face…

"Thane?"

"Shepard! When I heard Earth was under attack I tried to call but…"

"Oh it's good to see you!" she replied as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too. Garrus, it's nice to see you as well. What are you doing here, Shepard?"

"Visiting a friend that got hurt protecting me...Kaidan."

"Ah, the dark haired man in intensive care. He'll be joining my physical therapy class this week."

"Yep, that's him."

"If he means something to you then I will help how I can. As long as he is here…consider him under my protection."

"Wow, thanks Thane…I appreciate that."

"I am near the end of my life…it is a good time to be generous."

"I'm back on the Normandy on an important mission. I could sure use you."

"I would not be as I was before. I need daily medical attention. And if I know you…you're going to fight the Reapers somehow. You need the best at your side and I am not at mine."

"You don't have to wrestle down krogan and break their necks - I'm sure we could find you lighter work."

"I'm at peace with what I have done in my life, Shepard. There comes a time when one must rest from war and conflict. It is not your time but it is mine."

"Do you know how much time you have left?" Garrus asked.

"I've been to several doctors, my favorite gave me three months to live…that was nine months ago," Thane replied.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Shepard asked.

"At times. I get dizziness from time to time and have trouble getting oxygen."

"I wish the best for you, Thane."

"And I for you. Do not grieve for me - I have good doctors and my son visits regularly."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, we need to get going."

"I understand. Until we meet again, Shepard, take care of yourself. You too, Garrus."

"Thank you, Thane. You too," replied Garrus.

Shepard gave Thane one more hug before they headed off to visit Kaidan.

Garrus stopped when they were a few feet from Kaidan's room.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Shepard asked him.

"Uh, no…I would rather wait out here…if you don't mind."

"If that's what you want," she replied. She really had no desire to talk with Kaidan alone…she had nothing to say to him. She was hoping for Garrus' support for the visit – for him to help carry a conversation.

She could hear Udina's voice as she approached the door…

"I'd like an answer soldier, the galaxy has the need for exceptional soldiers – now more than ever," Udina said to Kaidan.

"You'll have it soon, Councilor. I promise," he replied.

"I look forward to it."

Shepard quietly entered the room as Udina turned to leave.

"Shepard," Udina nodded as he exited the room. Shepard nodded back then looked over at Kaidan. He was awake and looked much better and less bruised than he was before.

"Hey," she said meekly.

"Shepard, hey! You just missed snack time…actually, that's probably a good thing. Thanks for coming by!"

_Okay….somebody is especially perky today…_

"No problem. What did Udina want?" she asked.

"He wants me to become a Spectre," he said.

"Wow…and what do you think about that?"

"It's a big honor; a huge responsibility. I need to be sure."

"Yeah…there's a lot to think about. So, how you feeling? You look better."

"I am so ready to get out of here. You can't tell but I'm tied to this bed by medical red tape. I mean, the doc says I'm ready to go but then she always finds just one more test to run."

"Other than that though, you're okay?"

"My implant got a little rattled…doc wants me to keep the biotics offline for a bit – it's really no big deal."

"Well, it's good to see that you're okay. You almost died on my watch and that….was horrible to see."

"I want you to be straight with me then."

_Oh God…what does that mean?_

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"I want to make sure that after Mars…and Horizon…you and me….are we good?"

"I guess so. How you treated me on Horizon was complete shit, Kaidan. And then Mars…well, the way you talked to me…I don't like feeling like I'm being second guessed."

"I'm really sorry about that….I really am. You were my Commander and a friend and…I should have had more faith in you….I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Kaidan sighed as he looked down…and then looked out the window….he seemed troubled.

_I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking this…_

"Is there something else on your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe…is there something going on between you and Garrus?"

_Yep, definitely regret asking….crap!_

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows…it's not really a secret."

"I didn't say it was – I'm not trying to hide it. I just…well, I didn't realize you knew."

"So it is true then."

"Yes."

"Regardless, I want you to know something. I…I still care deeply for you."

Her stomach turned as she realized that Garrus, with his superior hearing, was probably listening intently to all of this.

"Kaidan, stop…just stop…please. First of all, our 'relationship' never actually went anywhere…"

"Because you didn't give it a chance…if you would just…"

"Please let me finish, Kaidan. Second of all, when I died and came back – Garrus was the only one that followed me with no questions asked. Your reaction on Horizon? Total crap. Then when I got out of lockdown on Earth, the way you talked to me? Total crap. After that do you know where I went? To Menae and met back up with Garrus and guess what? He was quick to join me again – no questions asked."

"Shepard, I thought we were…"

"Yes, Kaidan – we're good. But that doesn't mean I want to go down _that_path with you."

"If you would just let me try…could we just start over?"

_I wonder if he would be saying this if he knew Garrus was listening…_

"Kaidan, I'm happy with Garrus."

"Are you? How can you be so sure that you wouldn't be happier with me?"

"Because I just do, okay?"

"He's not even the same species…how can you even…I mean…you know…"

"Wow, this conversation has gone way off course. Listen Kaidan, I just came by to see how you were doing – I'm glad you're getting better and the opportunity for you to become a Spectre is awesome – congrats. I gotta go now – get better soon."

She got up and quickly exited the room. Her face turned beat red as she walked over to Garrus and could tell by the look on his face that he had indeed been listening.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Garrus said.

"No, you're not. Don't let him bother you with his stupid ideas. C'mon, let's get out of here," she said as she looped her arm around his and started to walk forward.

As they started to walk way, Garrus could hear Kaidan talking to himself…

_"This isn't over…I won't let her run away from me…I'll make her see."_

Garrus felt his whole body go tense at Kaidan's words…his blood growing hot as it coursed through his veins. It took every ounce of control he had to not turn around and go pummel Kaidan. Shepard could feel the tension in his arm so she reached her other hand over and patted his forearm.

"Relax, Garrus."

"I'm trying…believe me, I'm trying," he replied as he gritted his teeth.

"I think you've taken on too much stress today. The gangs, the refugees, and now this," she said. "It's time to relax…work off some tension. I got us a room at the Nova Hotel & Suites for the evening…the _same_room, in fact. Why don't we go check in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty wound up right now and honestly, some of my irritation stems from you."

"Me?"

"Yes, the fact that your answer to Aria about the gangs wasn't an automatic no and then this whole situation with Kaidan…yes, I'm a little frustrated with you right now. In my current mental state, I would be very aggressive if we tried anything tonight…especially since some of my anger is directed at you. I think it would be better if I headed back to the Normandy and did a few sparring sessions with the VI training program."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well I certainly hope you are because otherwise that's complete bullshit. First off, under the circumstances of this war, yes – I am seriously considering Aria's offer. But because of your history with the gangs, I wouldn't dare make that kind of decision without talking to you first. As for Kaidan, I can't help how he behaves around me and as you heard, I did my best to shut him down."

"Maybe if you had never flirted with him to begin with…"

"Excuse me? Wow, you need to chill the fuck out."

"That's what I'm telling you!"

"Okay well, I'm pretty pissed at you now too and need to calm down myself and…" she bit down on her lip; unsure as to whether she should continue.

"And what?" he sneered.

"And I just want you even more now, asshole! Okay? God damn!"

"Wha…what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…we're both mad at each other and well, I can't think of anything better than having angry sex with you."

"Angry sex?"

"Yeah, working out all our anger at each other through sex."

"Jane…I'm too far gone for that – I'll be too aggressive."

"What, you don't think I can handle it?"

"Your soft human skin does have its limits."

"I don't think you give me enough credit."

"I'm done talking about this."

"As am I. So let's just go do this."

"No, I'm headed back to the ship."

"EDI, lock down the Normandy to Garrus Vakarian please," she said on her comm.

_"Yes, Commander."_

Shepard felt shivers as she looked in Garrus' eyes…he was beyond pissed at this point.

"So Vakarian, what's it gonna be? I don't think you have anywhere else to go," she said arrogantly.

"Fine…I just want you to acknowledge that I gave you fair warning about this."

"Acknowledged. Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 36:

The elevator ride up to their suite was one of tense silence. There was an aura of anger around Garrus…and Shepard could definitely feel it. She clinched her jaw as she tried to get prepared for whatever might happen when they entered the room. Her heart was beating at a ridiculously fast pace and from the corner of her eye…she noticed Garrus look over at her. He looked at her for a moment…he said nothing and then turned his face away.

_What was that?...oh, son of a bitch! He read my heart rate! God damn it!_

"You're taking that damn visor off first thing when we get inside," she said snidely.

"Don't talk to me," he spat back.

"Wow…okay, fine!"

The elevator arrived at their floor…Shepard was the first to take a step forward to exit. She picked up her pace as she walked down the hallway…at this point she didn't care if Garrus followed her or not. As she entered the code to the suite, she could feel Garrus' presence right behind her. Her hands trembled as she opened the door…she had no idea what she was in for. The thought scared her to death but also excited her tremendously.

She had barely stepped foot inside when Garrus' hands were roughly upon her. He shoved her forward and she stumbled as she tried to find her balance.

"Watch it!" she said through her teeth as she turned to face him.

"I told you not to talk!" he replied as he reached for her and hooked his talons under her shirt. Then he yanked her closer and reached his other set of talons to the fabric. In one quick motion he used his talons to cut through the material and then he tossed the shredded shirt aside.

She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. There was no expression on his face…she felt a hard lump form in her throat. He said nothing and made no sounds as he clawed through the rest of her clothing and threw the shreds aside. She stood in front of him naked and she locked eyes with him…a very predatorily look in his eyes…

"Garrus, hang on a sec…maybe…" she stuttered out.

"The time for talking has passed, Shepard. You'll take everything I have to give tonight…all of it," he responded.

She felt uneasy at hearing him call her Shepard when they were alone like this. He usually called her Jane…it was more intimate…more tender. She felt her body grow tenser as the realization set in that this really did plan to be a very painful night for her.

His talons scratched across her waist as he firmly grabbed hold of her…his talons sinking into her skin. He picked her up harshly and threw her over his shoulder. He walked over to the bed and then tossed her down on it. She laid there looking at him with anxious eyes as he worked quickly to remove his clothes.

"Wait…you don't have a serum," he said with blatant frustration.

She pointed over to her bag that was on the couch, "Front pocket. There's a serum for you and one for me."

He walked over to the bag, not even bothering to ask her how she got a serum. He reached into the front pocket and pulled out the serums. He prepared the syringes, injected himself, and then walked over to Shepard…syringe in hand. She held her hand out to take the serum from him but he batted her away and with no finesse, he injected her thigh.

"Ouch!" she seethed.

He didn't bother to reply and she didn't dare move an inch as she watched him…waiting for his next move. He tossed the empty syringe aside and then grabbed at her thigh and arm and flipped her over onto her stomach. His right hand settled on her hip and he pulled her up against his sensitive plates as his talons dug into her to keep her firmly in place. He placed his other hand on the back of her neck and kept her face pressed down into the bed.

She struggled to turn her head so that she could breathe but other than that she did not fight him. She felt his plates shift against her and then without warning…he thrust into her fully. She whimpered as her body tinged from his coarse treatment. She struggled to catch her breath as he violently moved in and out of her. His talons had dug in as far as they could go on her hip…she could feel the tips of his talons hitting her hip bone. It shot painful pulses up her spine every time his talons tapped against her bone as he thrust forward.

She bit down on her lip to stifle any sounds that might escape from her. She was biding her time…she would let him get what he needed out of her. There was nothing else she could do at the moment with the firm grip he had on her. He couldn't go on forever though and when he did eventually let his guard down…she'd be ready for it.

She felt his grip on her tighten and she heard a low growl emit from his chest…he was close. He thrust faster, which she didn't even think was possible, and soon she felt him throbbing inside her as his release filled her. His thrusts became shallow as he caught his breath. Shepard could feel his grip on her hip loosen and he was barely holding on to the back of her neck anymore. This was her chance…she had to be fast.

She quickly brought her hands up by her chest to push herself up…she slanted her back to throw his hand off her neck and she twisted around. As she moved…his talons dug back into her hip to try and gain control…which just pissed her off. She delivered an elbow jab to the side of his face to take him off guard. His talons left her hip as his face fell to the side from the impact of her attack. Before he could react, she delivered a side kick to his gut which knocked the wind out of him as he stumbled back off the bed. He looked at her with dazed eyes as he caught his breath.

"What?" she sneered. "Think I was just going to take it all night? I don't think so."

She got to her feet and stood on the bed. She lunged forward at him and he charged forward to meet her attack. They crashed into each other and their bodies hit the floor. She pushed him down on his back and straddled his waist. Shepard quickly worked to gain control of his hands…he was too fast though and she was only able to grab his right wrist. She pressed in on his fingers and pushed them forward until they had bent down into his forearm. He snarled as she flexed the hold she had…it shot pain through his arm and he found it impossible to fight back as she applied pressure. She then reached over and grabbed his other wrist and applied the same pressure…now she had him.

As she stared at the pinned turian beneath her…she felt the excitement grow in her body. His body was tense beneath her and she could hear him growling in a low tone. While maintaining her hold on his wrists…she leaned her face down to his chest and kissed a trail up to his neck. He made no movements…no attempts to fight her hold on him…so she continued to press onward. She wiggled her hips against him and felt his plates shift underneath her. He still said nothing…he just laid there with a blank expression on his face.

She had to coax him out…so she continued her assault of kisses on his body as her hips ground against him. She felt his plates shift fully and she felt him penetrate her warm aching body. Her back arched in response to the sensation…her ribs flared forward as she slid up and down his length; every ridge sliding across her walls…finding every delightfully sensitive spot.

Her body clenched at each slide down his shaft. She felt the heat building up in her stomach…her breathing grew shorter…heavier. She rode him harder…faster…the pressure in her body building up higher and higher. She tightened against him…her body rocking in pleasure. A mangled cry escaped her lips as she was taken over by a white hot blaze of ecstasy.

As she came down from her high, she realized that she had completely loosened her grip on Garrus…he had noticed too. Before she could respond, he broke his hands free and pushed her off of him. She fell back on her side as he scrambled to get up and moved in behind her - pushing her flat of her stomach. His left hand grabbed hold of her hip as his other hand reached around and gripped her breast. He picked her up swiftly as he got to his feet and then he slammed her against the nearby wall…his rough plated body against her backside.

His hand slid from her hip down to the back of her knee and he lifted her leg up for full access. His other hand slid from her breast up to the throat…keeping her firmly in place against the wall. He rammed himself into her and was quite satisfied by the scream that she gave way to. He thrust hard and fast and was relentless as he buried himself as far in to her as he could with each thrust he made. He could feel her body reacting…tightening…her breathing became hitched. He brought his face down to her shoulder and pressed his teeth slightly against the delicate skin. He felt her gasp…caught off guard by his move.

He held his teeth against her skin as he continued thrusting inside her. Her muscles clenched around him and she moaned loudly…Garrus could feel the vibrations against his hand. He felt her body go tense as she braced the wall…she was at her peak. His teeth slightly pierced her skin as he reached his own high and his warmth released into her. Garrus did not stop thrusting…he drew out every spasm her body would give as she shook against him from the aftershock of her orgasm. Once satisfied, he released her body and withdrew from her…she could hear him recovering his breath as he walked over to the bed and laid down. She turned around and leaned her back against the wall as she tried to summon the strength to walk over to the bed. She took a few shaky steps forward and then let her body fall forward onto the soft bed. The sheets were getting stained with her blood but she was too tired to care.

She enjoyed a few minutes of peace before she felt Garrus' hands upon her again. This time his touch was gentler…his aggression level had gone down; which she was grateful for. She rolled on her back to receive him as he positioned himself on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers soothingly across his back. He propped himself on his elbows as he stared down at her. His eyes scanned over to her shoulder which was bright red with little specks of blood. He hadn't sunk his teeth in…he had only grazed her but still; it reminded him of the bond mark he so desperately wanted to place on her.

The thought of bonding with her was all it took for his plates to shift. He glided into her warm wet folds and began to thrust softly. He nuzzled her neck and tenderly licked down across the small punctures he had left. Her fingers pressed into his back…a sign that her body was craving more. He thrust harder and she groaned in response. He could tell she was close…and so was he. His mandibles fluttered against her neck which sent tingles down her spine. Her thighs clasped hard against him as her muscles clenched around him. She held on to him, as if her life depended on it, as her body went into overdrive with intense, and almost painful, vibrations of pleasure. She felt the familiar warmth releasing into her as Garrus was taken over the edge as well.

He slowed down his pace and then after a few more shallow thrusts, he withdrew from her. He then scooted himself off of her and laid down beside her. She looked over at him…searching for some expression in his face. He looked over at her and right away she could see the sparkle had returned to his eyes. She sighed with relief and smiled warmly at him.

His eyes scanned down her body and took notice of the huge gashes he had left in her hip…

"Spirits, Jane…I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't worry about it, Garrus. It's okay - you warned me fair and square and I asked for this. Besides, that's what medigel is for - it'll be healed up in no time."

He reached his arm out across her waist and pulled her body into him. He nuzzled the side of her face as he breathed in her scent…a scent that had been altered by the added smell of her blood. He was used to smelling her blood from time to time on the battlefield but smelling it during that moment just reminded him of how rough he had been with her.

_I should have had more control…_

"Hey," she said softly; breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I got you something," she said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the bag she had packed for the night. She opened up the main large compartment, then quickly pulled something out and placed it behind her back. He could see a look of excitement on her face as she walked back over to him. He sat up on the bed as she sat down next to him.

"Close your eyes," she instructed him.

"Why?"

"Because it's more fun that way - just close them."

He did as she said…only a few seconds went by before she spoke her next command…

"Okay, now open 'em."

As he opened his eyes he quickly took notice of something white in Shepard's hands. His eyes widened as it dawned on him what he was actually staring at.

"Jane…is that the…"

"Yep! I remember how much you liked seeing it in action. It's a Scorpion Defensive Ordnance Pistol."

He reached out and took the gun from her hands, "Wow…I feel like such an ass right now."

She laughed, "You? An ass? Naaahh."

"Seriously Jane, I can't believe you took the time to find this gun for me and then were still willing to give it to me after all that just happened…thank you."

"You're welcome. So you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good," she replied as she flashed him a bright smile.

"Jane, I'm really sorry about…"

"Would you stop it? We both had some aggression to get out and I think we managed just fine. Can we please not turn this into a big deal? Because it's really not."

"Okay, fine."

"Although, you do have to give me some credit for taking it like a champ. I told you that you weren't giving me enough credit."

"That I will admit…you handled that amazingly well. Which is good because I don't think I would have been able to stop even if you had begged me to."

"Well, that's was definitely the most intense angry sex I've ever had. You?"

The only other time he could think of was with that recon scout…probably not a good idea to go there.

"I'm not proud of how I behaved but yes…that was very intense and…it was incredibly sexy of you to let me dominate you like that."

"Yeah? Liked that, did ya? Not that I really had much of a choice with the grip you kept on me. God damn, Garrus."

"And what about you? What was that hold you had on me? That really hurt and was incredibly effective at disabling me."

"Old tactical move my mom taught me when I started dating as a teenager," she chuckled. "You know…in case someone got too grabby."

"Well, it's a good move."

"Thanks," she said as she stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. "I'm really tired."

"I can imagine."

She crawled around him to the top of the bed and pulled the sheets down. She scooted herself under the sheets and rested her head down on the soft pillow. Garrus joined her under the soft cotton sheets and snuggled against her. They both fell asleep quickly; exhausted from the night's activities. Garrus' last thoughts as he drifted off were of Shepard and how she handled him at his worst…accepting him fully. It made him love her even more.

* * *

Shepard woke to the feeling of talons gently grazing her side. She could feel his warm body against her backside and heard the low rumble of contentment in his chest.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Morning…did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully…I enjoyed last night."

"Enjoyed?"

"Well…yeah. I don't want you to have to hold back from what you are just because I'm human. I mean, if I was a turian, would you have even hesitated to do what you did last night?"

"No."

"Exactly, I want to be able to handle you in every way possible that would be normal and of no thought process at all if I was turian. So yeah, the fact that I stood my own last night is a major victory. That makes me happy, so yeah - I enjoyed it."

"You continue to amaze me, Jane."

She turned around to face him and rubbed his arm as she prepared herself to change the subject to one of a more serious nature…

"So, we should really talk about the Aria thing," she sighed as she heard his purring cease. "I don't want to get you upset again but I…"

"No Jane, I understand. Now that I've had time to think about it…I see how it makes sense and I can see why you would consider the idea."

"You can?"

"Yes, personal feelings aside…your thinking was logical. Having all three gangs under Aria's rule would be better for everyone on the Citadel than letting them each have their own agenda. Plus, you were right about everyone having the responsibility to help in this war and honestly…I would rather see those mercs out there getting shot at than volunteer civilians with no fighting experience. If you decide to accept Aria's offer, I'm behind you on it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Wow…look at you; being all supportive. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Well, I try."

She chuckled as she nuzzled his forehead…the low rumble started in his chest again.

"So…I think I'm going to tell Aria yes," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, which means I've got to run around the Citadel and finalize all the deals with the gangs for Aria."

"I've got a few things to take care of too before we take off."

"Okay, maybe we could meet up for lunch before we ship out?"

"That would be nice."

"You know what else would be nice? Taking a nice…long…hot…shower…together…right now."

"You read my mind."

* * *

After checking out of the hotel, Shepard headed back to the ship and dropped her bag off in her quarters. She grabbed a tube of medigel out of her desk and took off her shirt so she could apply the gel to her cuts and gashes. When she got to the mark on her neck she paused...

_What is that all about?_

She made a mental note to ask Garrus about that later. She finished up with the medigel, put her shirt back on and popped a couple of pain relievers. Then she set out to take care of a few last things before they left.

She did her best to walk normal but her body was sore all over and her thighs had been rubbed raw. She swore she got a few odd looks from turians...as if they knew what she had done the night before. She prayed that the relievers would kick in soon.

Shepard made her way to meet up with Miranda first...

"Commander Shepard, it's been far too long," Miranda said. "We live in interesting times."

"A little too interesting."

"I couldn't get anywhere near you when the Alliance had you locked up."

"Relieved of duty…it was complicated."

"I'm sure it was. I'm surprised they didn't court martial you; the Alliance isn't known for its flexibility."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Shepard, about Earth…"

"Countless people lost their lives within minutes. The Reapers are everything we feared."

"They should have listened to you a long time ago. I'm sorry, Shepard."

"What about you? What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to a few people…like you. The Citadel is a good place to meet…for now. What's the Alliance's next move?"

"We have a plan. It's a long shot but it's all we've got."

"Not surprising. Shepard…there's something I wanted to mention."

"What is it?"

"I haven't heard from my sister, Oriana, in awhile. I'm getting worried. I don't want to overreact but I just know my father is involved."

"What do you need from me?"

"I appreciate the offer but you have your hands full. If I need a door or two kicked down, I know just who to call. But for now, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I understand."

"I have to figure this out."

"You will. Hey…have you had any run-ins with the Illusive Man yet?"

"Just once. He said it had been a pleasure to work with me but he needed to contain the situation."

"Contain the situation…sounds final."

"It nearly was. He doesn't take rejection well."

"No he doesn't. How have you managed to stay safe since then?"

"I've been in hiding. Being on the run from just about everyone isn't as glamorous as it sounds."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It's alright, I knew there would be repercussions for walking away from Cerberus."

"I can imagine…you're a dangerous enemy."

"I am."

"Miranda, thank you for taking my side. If there's anything I can do to help you…please let me know, okay?"

"I will. Thank you."

"Well, I better get going."

"And I better get out of sight."

"Be careful."

"No promises."

* * *

Shepard's pace picked up as the relievers kicked in and she was able to walk normal. She checked out the spectre terminal next and her eyes were quickly drawn to one specific message…

"Military Pardons for Normandy Engineers?" she whispered as she clicked on it.

-  
_  
Engineers Gabriella Daniels and Ken Donnelly are in custody on the Citadel for working with Cerberus. Daniels and Donnelly surrendered peacefully but have maintained that they were motivated purely to help fight the Collectors and Reapers and had no other connection to the terrorist organization. Spectre authorization could offer Daniels and Donnelly full pardons and reinstate them aboard the Normandy._

"Hells yeah!" she shouted as she authorized the pardon.

Shepard got on her comm, "EDI, I'm forwarding you two names being added to the Normandy's crew effective immediately. Send a message to both of them informing them to be checked in by 1300."

_"Yes, Commander."_

With that Shepard closed out of the spectre terminal and set off to close the deals with the gangs for Aria. The task took up the rest of her morning. First she talked to Bailey, then she talked to the jailed leader of the Eclipse who turned out to be a complete psychopath. So Shepard had to convince the second in command to step up and lead the Eclipse back and agree to Aria's conditions which thankfully he did. After that, Shepard set out to handle the deal with the Blue Suns. They wanted General Oraka, a turian Shepard had met before, to be taken out to stop messing with their shipments. There was no way in hell she would kill him so she had to help Oraka get special weapons from the arms dealer, Kannick, who she had dealt with the other day. Luckily, she was able to make an arrangement with Kannick and this allowed Oraka to back off the Blue Suns. Last but not least, she helped get the Blood Pack in line which meant killing their leader and the second in command taking over. She requested they all check in with Aria immediately to finalize their agreements with her. Once all loose ends were tied up, Shepard headed to Purgatory to meet back up with Aria.

"Well, look who's here," Aria smirked. "The Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse are in my pocket. I'll send them to war when you're ready for them."

"What exactly have I acquired?"

"An army that's willing to fight dirty…to do the things your respectable militaries won't do. Eclipse mechs and vorcha legions are excellent candidates for vanguards in any ground offensive. Well worth the little song and dance I had you perform, I'm sure."

"So we're good to go?"

"We're all systems go. Two thousand vorcha, Blue Sun veteran soldiers, a ton of mechs and elite troopers for stealth operations have been committed to the cause…and in turn I commit them to you."

"Thank you, Aria."

"Just make sure you put them to good use…take those damn Reapers out."

"That's the plan. I better get going - we'll talk later."

"I'm sure. Good luck, Shepard."

* * *

The time was 1230…no time to have a lunch date with Garrus. Shepard sent him a message…

-  
_Sorry! Everything took longer than expected! We can meet up in the mess hall later for a bite to eat._

_-Jane_

She closed out her omni-tool and made her way back to the Normandy. They had fifteen minutes left before the crew was expected to check back in and there were a few that always waited until the last possible minute to check back in. Shepard decided to check on her newest piece of equipment in the lab. She expected to find Mordin in there but to her surprise, the lab was empty. She walked over to her new machine and set it up for processing eight vials of her formula.

Just then Mordin walked in, "Shepard, looking for you. Just verified, results promising. Can synthesize for universal krogan immunity."

"That's awesome. So the cure's ready?"

"No, still need transmission vector. Cure useless unless given to entire species."

"You're usually full of ideas, Mordin. There's got to be a way."

"Of course, always possibilities. But time limited…wait! Yes! The shroud! Constant global dispersion of air particles; built by salarians to repair atmosphere of Tuchanka. Also used by turians to spread genophage virus."

"Sounds like our best shot. Finish your preparations and be ready to go, Mordin."

"Of course, ready when you need me."

Shepard exited the room and headed for the galaxy map to have a course set for Tuchanka when they took off. As she approached the map, Traynor stepped in her way…

"Commander, I found something while scanning Alliance channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help. The Reaper invasion front will hit them soon."

_Oh God…Jack!_

"Has help already been sent?"

"A turian evac transport responded to their distress call, but something sounded off in the turian signal. I had EDI perform an analysis…it's fake. EDI thinks it's Cerberus. She said the faked turian signal was similar to one that lured you to a Collector ship? Whoever faked the signal wants us to think Grissom Academy's being evacuated but I believe they're still in danger."

"Then we go there now!"

Shepard jogged over to the galaxy map and set a course for the Academy. She looked back over at Traynor, "Oh, and good catch on that one!"

"Hopefully this operation is something worth investigating. It could be simple disinformation…"

"Traynor…good catch."

"Thank you, Commander."

* * *

All the crew had checked in and their course was set.

"Joker, let's get going."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard took the elevator up to her quarters. As soon as she stepped out on her level, she could smell the scent of something delicious in her room. She opened the door and walked into the living room area where Garrus was seated on the couch. Next to him were two containers which was where the wonderful smell was emitting from.

"What is that?" she asked excitedly.

"Since you couldn't meet up for a lunch date, I got an order to go and thought we could have our date here."

"Yes! Love it! You're such a smart thinker! So what did you get me?"

"Well, I wasn't quite sure what your preferences were so I asked the waitress for something that was a safe bet for humans."

Shepard sat down on the couch and opened the container that was marked with a 'J'.

She laughed, "A burger…yep, that's a safe bet for humans. It looks great! And it smells wonderful."

"Good."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I was really bummed when I realized I couldn't make it for lunch…I'm so glad you didn't give up on the idea. You're awesome."

"You're welcome, Jane. So, are we headed for Tuchanka now?"

"No actually," Shepard said with a mouth full of food. "First we are heading for the Grissom Academy. They've asked for help so that's what we're going to give them. I hope Jack is alright."

"I'm sure she's fine - this is Jack we're talking about."

"True, I'll just feel better when I see her again and I know for certain that she's okay. Oh, and Mordin has the cure down and has a way figured out for transmitting it out to the krogan population."

"Wow, that was fast."

"You know Mordin. Anyways, we'll head there after we help Jack."

"Do you think the life of an Alliance teacher has mellowed her out at all?"

"Jack? Ha! Yeah right."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."


	37. Chapter 37

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 37:

"And there's the folks that answered the distress signal…Cerberus cruiser," Joker said as they approached the academy. "At least a dozen fighters on blockade duty - too many for us in a straight up fight. They must want this place bad."

"Receiving incoming transmission," EDI said.

_"SSV Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders - Director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility; they're after my students."_

"This is Commander Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach."

_"I know, they took control of our docking bays."_

"Any alternatives?"

_"There's an auxiliary cargo port I can probably open."_

"Alright, we'll come in by shuttle and get your students out of there. Joker, can you make me a diversion?"

"Oh boy! Can I!" Joker replied.

"Okay then, make it happen."

* * *

The shuttle made its way quietly to the cargo hold as the Normandy drew off the fighters.

"Stay in position, Cortez. We'll be back soon," said Shepard.

"Understood, Commander."

Shepard, along with Garrus and EDI, walked into the facility. Kahlee had informed Shepard that she was in a server room around the corner. They had to fight through assault troopers in order to get to her. Once the area was secure, Kahlee stood up from her cover.

"Thank you, Commander. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best and with Cerberus coming for my students…I need the best."

"How many of you are there?" Shepard asked.

"Fewer than twenty. Most were sent home when word of the Reapers invasion spread. But a few volunteered to stay. I've got students trapped in Orion Hall…back out the door and down the hall."

"I'm on it! I'll bring them back here and we'll make a run for the shuttle."

"Okay, I'll stay put. With luck I can regain access to some of our systems."

Shepard and her squad headed out down the corridors…making their way to Orion Hall. They fought through Cerberus troops along the way and saved two students, a brother and sister, who Shepard instructed to make their way to Kahlee Sanders in the security room.

They finally made it to Orion hall and in the distance Shepard saw assault troopers closing in on students and…Jack! She noticed right away how much prettier Jack appeared. She had grown her hair out and it was pulled back in a pony tail. The sides and back of her head were still shaved but it was a more feminine look than Jack had before. She was more covered up too - still revealing clothes but nothing compared to what she wore before.

"Eat this!" Jack shouted as she surged with biotic glow and threw out a force at the troopers; effectively taking them all out.

"Jack!" Shepard exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Shepard?"

Just then an Atlas crashed through the side of the room - interrupting their reunion. Jack's biotics flared as she approached it, "Students, get down! This thing's outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!"

Jack guided her students upstairs and out of danger while Shepard and her squad worked to take the Atlas out, along with the assault troopers that accompanied it. From the balcony, Jack and her students did what they could while remaining relatively safe.

Once the room was cleared of enemies, Shepard walked over to stand underneath the balcony. Jack stood at the ledge…looking down at Shepard.

Jack laughed, "Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS. I had no idea the Queen of the Girl Scouts would show up."

"Me? You're the one that got all girly looking while I was away. What's up with that?"

Jack rolled her eyes as she turned to her students, "Alright, amp check! Prangley, those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't gonna lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom. Grab juice and an energy bar. We move in five."

Jack turned back around and jumped off the ledge down to Shepard. She approached Shepard quickly and then rapidly punched her in the face.

"Damn it! How many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus?" Jack said sternly.

Then she delivered a second, gentler, punch "And that's for taking so damn long to find me!"

"I know, I know!"

"Listen, right now all I care about is getting my guys out of here."

"Your guys?"

"Yes…I had some free time while you were in lockdown. Alliance brass knew I helped you so they offered me this and apparently the students responded well to my teaching style."

_"Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."_

"How long have we got?"

_"Two minutes, tops, Commander. After that, there's no way we'll get past them."_

Shepard looked at Jack…then up at her students…

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy. We'll find another way off the station."

_"Roger that. Good luck, ma'am."_

"Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe but the shuttle's a no-go."

_"Understood. I might know another way off the station but I need station-wide camera access. Can you disable the Cerberus security override? It's routed through Orion Hall, so it should be nearby."_

"How does camera access get us off this station?"

_"We need to reach the Cerberus shuttles. The cruiser won't auto-target friendly ships, which gives us a fighting chance to escape. Get me back the cameras and I'll find a path to the shuttles that'll keep Cerberus from boxing you in."_

Shepard searched the room and found a laptop sitting on a chair in the back corner of the room…

"Sanders, you should have full access now."

_"Got it…the fastest way is through the Atrium, but Cerberus has sealed the doors. You'll need to disable to magnetic locks. The overrides should be directly above the door."_

Shepard made her way upstairs and disabled the locks…

"Got it."

_"You should be able to force the doors open now. I'll get to the shuttles ahead of you and get a pair ready to fly."_

Shepard made her way back downstairs. Jack and her students gathered around as Shepard and Garrus pulled the doors open.

"Everyone be ready. We'll go in first and draw their fire," Shepard shouted down the hall to Jack.

"We'll shadow you from the second level and hit those fu…those guys from above!" Jack replied.

"Did Jack just refrain from swearing?" Garrus snickered.

Shepard chuckled as she shouted out to Jack, "Just time your shots and stay safe!"

Jack nodded as she looked at her students, "Alright, I didn't bust my ass training you so you could die now. Keep low, pick your targets."

Just then all the students' comms lit up…

_"Students of Grissom Academy, the station is sealed. The Alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully, and you won't be harmed."_

"Assholes," Jack scoffed. "Switch your omni-tools to privacy mode so they can't track you."

"What if they're not lying?" student Rodriguez asked.

"You've already held your own against Cerberus. You've been trained for this by one of the best!" Shepard yelled out.

"Come on, Rodriguez. They're only asking nicely cuz you scared 'em in that last fight. So take your balls outta your purse and kick some ass," Jack said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's go."

* * *

They worked their way through the station…taking out guardians, centurions, combat engineers and another Atlas. Cerberus was determined not to let the students escape. They fought their way further towards the shuttle bay and came across a group of assault troopers that were trying to get past a shield that two students had set up. Shepard took out the troopers and then approached the students.

"I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance, I'm here to help."

"I've got no reason to believe you," said the student named Octavia. "This is a multi-core shield prototype based on cyclonic barrier tech. It'll hold off your guns for hours."

"Sanders, this is Shepard. I've got some scared students hiding behind a shield prototype."

"How do we know it isn't just Cerberus rigging the voice?" said the other student named Isaac.

_"You could test for distortion peaks, Isaac, like I did when you faked a voiceprint to break curfew. And if that's Octavia's shield, remind her that I docked her half a grade because application of non-concurrent forces overloaded the emitters."_

The students looked at each other and then lowered the shield.

"You did a great job keeping yourselves safe," Shepard commended. "The biotic students are up there. Stay close and they'll get you out of here."

"Okay, uh…thanks."

Shepard and her squad continued on their way…taking out many more Cerberus enemies along the way. They met up with Kahlee at the shuttle. They all started to load in when Jack panicked…

"Wait! Where the hell's Rodriguez?"

Shepard and Jack ran back for her…she was running from assault troopers. Jack surged with her biotics as she charged at the troopers…like a mother tiger protecting her cub. While Jack took care of Cerberus, Shepard ran over and grabbed Rodriguez…helping her over to the shuttle. As soon as they were in…the shuttle took off.

"Joker, we flew out on a Cerberus shuttle. Watch your fire," said Shepard.

_"Right, I've got you on sensors. Should just be a minute."_

"Thank you, Commander," Kahlee said. "We'd have never gotten off that station if you hadn't come."

"Fu…forget that. We kicked some ass. Next place we dock, you're all getting inked. My treat," said Jack. "What do you guys want? Ascension Project Logo? Glowing fist? Maybe a unicorn for Rodriguez?"

"Screw you, ma'am!"

"I can't believe we got them out alive," said Kahlee. "I was going to suggest that they stick to support roles. But perhaps they're ready after all."

Shepard looked over at Jack and could see the worried look on her face from Kahlee's suggestion. Jack looked over at Shepard…anxiously waiting for her response. For whatever reason, Shepard could tell that Jack was not crazy about the idea of her students stepping out of a support role.

"They're definitely ready…but the Alliance needs them in a support role," Shepard said.

She saw a look of relief in Jack's eyes…one she was certain no one else would pick up on.

"What? We trained for artillery strikes!" said student Prangley.

"We don't need another artillery unit. We need stronger barriers for our front-line squads."

"This is bullshit!" said Rodriguez.

"Hey, if that's where they need us, that's where we go. Besides, I'm sure we'll get some shots in," said Jack.

_"Commander, we've got a visual on you now…preparing to dock. Hey Jack, now that you're military…you gonna wear a uniform? Or are you just getting the officer's bars tattooed on?"_

"Screw you, fu…flight lieutenant."

_"Oh huh…uh…what the hell was that?"_

Kahlee chuckled, "Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the necessary professionalism we need from our teachers."

_"What, does she have a swear jar or something? Cuz I bet if we emptied that thing, we could afford another cruiser."_

"Cover your ears, kids," Jack said. "Hey, Joker…FUCK you!"

* * *

Once they were back on board, Shepard directed Kahlee and the students to the mess hall to grab some much needed food. Garrus playfully knocked into Jack as he walked by her - his way of saying hello and that it was good to see her. He continued on his way…probably headed to the main battery.

"You!" Shepard said as she grabbed Jack's arm. "I freaking missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah…I missed you too," Jack said with a smirk. "And hey, thanks for that back there…keeping my students in a support role."

"No problem. I could tell you were less than thrilled to see them in any other type of role."

"Hopefully it wasn't obvious to them."

"I don't think it was. So…how are your students doing?"

"They're scared and…I just don't think they're ready for war."

"And you haven't told them that, right?"

"Hell no! They need me to believe in them. Believe it or not but I did learn a few things from your speeches."

"I have to say Jack, you look good."

"Yeah, well…maybe some of your attitude rubbed off on me. I never had a family and these guys…well…anyone screws with my students and I will tear them apart."

"I wouldn't mess with you."

"So what's the plan now?"

"The plan is to drop you all off at the Citadel to prepare for your next assignments. But before we go there, I have to go to Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka?"

"Yep, curing the genophage - Mordin made a cure."

"Of course he did."

"So...I would love nothing more than to have you on my squad again…just like old times. Just one mission before I drop you off?"

"Hell yes, Shepard! Don't gotta ask me twice!"

"Awesome. This is gonna be fun! Now go grab some food and get your energy up. I'm gonna need your kick ass biotics I'm sure."

Jack rolled her eyes and pulled Shepard in for a quick hug before turning around and heading for the mess hall.

Shepard chuckled at Jack's under-handed soft side as she ventured off to find Garrus. She made her way to the main battery and opened the door. She found Garrus in there - just as she suspected. He was leaned over the console at the side of the room. She quietly walked up behind him…

"Hey," she said softly as she put her hand on his back. "Have you heard from your family yet?"

"Yes, they made it off Palaven. It was tight but they're okay."

"Oh thank God…that's so good to hear."

"Yeah, they're headed to the Citadel. I should be able to find them in the refugee camps."

"As soon as we handle the genophage, we're headed straight for the Citadel. You'll see them again before you know it."

She reached her arms around him for a hug, "I'm looking forward to meeting them."

"I'm looking forward to it too," he replied as he nuzzled her hair. He had Shepard safely in his arms and his family was alive and well…he felt like the luckiest person alive.

* * *

"Joker, what have you got?" Shepard asked at they flew in close to Tuchanka.

"Sensors show a Reaper parked at the Shroud facility. No way you're going to be able to land a shuttle there."

"Get everyone assembled in the war room. I want eyes on the Shroud."

"On it, Commander."

Shepard made her way to the war room and found Mordin, Victus and Wrex already waiting for her.

A visual of the Reaper and Shroud facility was displayed...

"New form of Reaper, Shepard," said Mordin. "Using Shroud to poison Tuchanka's atmosphere. Problematic."

"They want a fight? They just got one!" said Wrex.

"Primarch, we're going to need your help," said Shepard.

"That could be difficult…our losses on Palaven have been catastrophic," Victus replied.

"We're doing this for Palaven – no one said it would be easy."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A combined attack. You're people hit the Reaper with an airstrike. Wrex, at the same time your soldiers will be attacking from the ground. Together, we can draw it away from the tower."

"Yes, distractions," said Mordin. "Small team can reach Shroud facility – finish synthesizing cure. Will need Eve to come with us."

"Okay, is everybody on board?" Shepard asked.

"Like there's even a doubt! Let's move!" said Wrex.

_"Commander, urgent message coming through for you – I'll send it to the comm room."_

"Thank you, Traynor. I'm headed that way now."

Shepard figured it was either Hackett or Anderson...either of which she didn't feel like speaking to until after the mission. She was quite surprised though as she pulled up the vid comm and saw someone else entirely...

"Dalatrass?"

_"Commander Shepard, we know you've reached Tuchanka. And by now I'm sure Mordin Solus has proposed using the Shroud."_

"So what if he did?"

_"You can't allow your misguided sympathy for the krogan to cloud your judgment. Do you honestly believe that curing the genophage will result in lasting peace?"_

"That's impossible to know but I do know that the krogan deserve the chance. You can't condemn an entire species based on what might happen – that's not fair."

_"What will happen is the krogan will reproduce out of control. Another war is inevitable."_

"Is there a point to all this? What do you want?"

_"Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done. Mordin will likely detect this malfunction and repair it. But if you ensure that he doesn't, then the cure's viability will be altered just enough so that it fails. No one will notice the change."_

"You sneaky bitch…you want me to trick the krogan?"

_"They need not be the wiser – let Urdnot Wrex believe you fulfilled your agreement."_

"First of all, Wrex is a friend of mine - I could never deceive him like that and second, Mordin would never stand for that."

_"We can provide you with our very best scientists to build the Crucible and the full support of our fleets."_

"If I sabotage the cure."

_"Just think about it, Commander. The choice is yours."_

* * *

Cortez flew the shuttle down to Tuchanka…

"I've ordered the clans to assemble at the Hollows," said Wrex. "It's our sacred meeting ground. We'll land there and take an armored convoy against the Reaper. This will be the defining moment of krogan history."

"Krogan history filled with defining moments," Mordin said. "Mostly bloody. Hope this one is better."

"Commander, you seem troubled," Eve said as she stared at Shepard...detecting the turmoil that she was feeling within.

"I got a message from…"

*** BOOM BOOM***

The whole shuttle shook as Wrex received an incoming message…

_"Wrex, it's Wreav! The Reapers are already at the Hollows! Come out with guns blazing!"_

"Hang on tight, we're heading in!" said Cortez.

The Hollows was swarmed with husks. Wrex jumped out of the shuttle first…blasting a hole through a husk's chest with his shotgun.

"I'll run ahead and check on the clans!" said Wrex as he headed off. "Protect Eve! I'll be back soon!"

Shepard looked at Jack and Garrus, "Okay, let's move out!"

They fought their way into the Hollows…protecting Eve as they ventured further in. Soon they joined up with Wrex and his fellow krogans.

"What's a salarian doing here?" Wreav scoffed. "No one said anything about this."

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard asked.

"Urdnot Wreav…brood brother to our _illustrious _leader."

"Oh, so you're the asshole I've heard so much about."

"Wreav and I share the same mother. And nothing else," said Wrex.

"For which I'm thankful," replied Wreav. "I remember what it means to be a true krogan. We flay our enemies and drown them in a geyser of their own blood. We don't invite them into our home."

Garrus could see Shepard's hands starting to shake…she was getting upset. He reached out and gripped her arm; his silent way of saying _Calm down, don't do anything stupid_.

"Listen jackass! The salarian is with me and he's not your enemy! He's here to help cure the genophage!" Shepard said snidely to Wreav.

"His kind gave us the genophage! Why should we trust him?" Wreav shouted as he stormed over to Shepard.

Garrus' grip on Shepard's arm grew stronger….holding her back. Garrus was about to step in if Wreav got any closer but Wrex stepped forward and head-butted him.

"Because I trust him!" Wrex said. "And so will you, Wreav."

Wreav growled and pulled out his gun…aiming it at Wrex.

"Enough!" Eve yelled as she walked down the stairs and approached the rest of them. All the krogan stopped and looked over at her…

"You can stay here and fester old wounds as krogan have always done. Or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy…and win a new future for our children," Eve said. "I choose to fight! Who will join me?"

"I will," said Shepard.

"And so will I!" Wrex said. "Now hold your heads high like true krogan! There's a Reaper that needs killing!"

Shepard looked at Wreav…waiting for his response. He simply nodded…signaling his agreement. With that, the krogan all headed off for the armored vehicles.

Shepard looked over at Garrus, "Can I have my arm back now?"

"Oh, sorry," he replied as he let go of her.

"Geez, protective much?" she chuckled as they started walking forward.

"This isn't a new concept. You lack self-preservation; I have no choice but to look out for you."

"When will you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

_That you love me!_

"Nothing…never mind. Let's go cure the krogan so they can breed ugly little babies!"

"I'm going to tell Wrex you said that," Garrus snickered.

"Ugh, please don't – I really don't feel like getting sucker punched by a krogan right now."

"Fine, but you'll have to make it worth my while to keep my mouth shut."

"You guys do realize that I'm right here!" Jack said…faking disgust.

"Oh shut up, Jack," Garrus laughed.

They climbed into the armored vehicles and set off for the tower and once again Shepard was left with her troubling thoughts of what the Dalatrass had said.


	38. Chapter 38

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 38:

The turian airstrike team was ten minutes out as Shepard and her squad rode in the armored convoy to the shroud.

"Wreav isn't the only krogan who wants revenge for the genophage, Wrex," said Eve. "You'll have to placate them somehow."

"I'll demand that the Council return some of our old territory," said Wrex. "We'll need room to expand. Recapture the glory of the ancients."

"Glory of ancients led to krogan rebellion," Mordin said. "Countless deaths, creation of genophage. Expansion plan problematic."

"What were the ancient krogan like?" Shepard asked.

"Tuchanka wasn't always a wasteland," Eve replied. "In the old times, the krogan were a proud people. We had dreams; a future to look forward to."

"Until salarian interference?" offered Mordin.

"No, we destroyed Tuchanka ourselves," said Eve. "Technology changed us - it made life too easy. So we looked for new challenges…and found them in each other. Nuclear war was inevitable."

"And now our planet is rubble," said Wrex. "We'll need a better place to live."

"I'd say helping defeat the Reapers would be worth a new planet," said Shepard.

"Or ten," Wrex replied. "You haven't seen how fast we can pop them out."

"Wrex!" scolded Eve.

"What?" he chuckled. "With the genophage cured, we'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Shepard gave a half smile…trying her best to not seem distracted in thought. It did not fool Eve though…

"Commander, back on the shuttle…was there something you were going to say?" Eve asked.

"The Dalatrass tried to cut a secret deal with me," Shepard sighed.

"What kind of deal?" asked Wrex.

"She said they sabotaged the shroud years ago. The cure won't work unless we fix it."

"And she thought we wouldn't know better?" Wrex scoffed.

"Correctly, would likely have fooled tests," said Mordin. "But familiar with STG work - did not come this far for nothing."

"You just spared our race another genocide, Commander," said Eve.

"I told you we could count on her," Wrex said proudly.

Suddenly, the vehicle came to a stop…

"Why are we stopping?" Wrex asked.

Shepard opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. She walked up to the leading vehicle to see what the problem was. The road ahead was out…the convoy couldn't make it through. Shepard got on her comm and informed the turian fighters that they needed to hold off.

_"Negative, Commander. Our approach is locked."_

Shepard looked up to see the turian fighters fly by…

"The airstrike alone won't do it, we need to get in there and help with the fight," said Garrus.

"Damn it!" Shepard exclaimed. "We need to move! Now!"

Suddenly, a turian fighter got shot and lost control…it was headed straight for the convoy. Garrus pushed Shepard out of the way and threw himself over her to shield her from the crashing fighter.

"Wrex! Get Eve out of here!" Shepard yelled into her comm.

The armored convoy drove off quickly…going off road and through the destroyed road path. Shepard and her squad set out by foot to meet back up with the convoy. The turian fighters had to fall back…they were getting decimated without ground support. Shepard, Garrus and Jack found themselves making a path through the Catacombs…the city of the ancients. There was no map for the area and it was pitch black. On top of that, they kept feeling tremors.

_What the hell is that?_

As they found the exit, they come across a dead rachni…

"Great, where there's one - there's more," said Garrus.

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Shepard said as they climbed up the stairs and made their way back outside.

They fought their way through cannibals, husks, ravagers and armored brutes while working up to where the convoy was waiting for them. As they approached the armored trucks, the mother of all thresher maws showed up…Kalros.

"Hurry, Shepard! Get in!" Wrex yelled.

Shepard and her squad piled in and the trucks took off quickly…heading towards the shroud…to the Reaper. The convoy parked and Shepard climbed out of the vehicle. Garrus stepped out behind her and looked ahead at the massive Reaper that was blocking their path to the tower.

"I know we've beaten the odds before," Garrus whispered. "But getting to that tower…I don't know."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Jack scoffed as she walked up behind him. "When did you become such a pussy?"

"Are you doubting our mad skills, Garrus?" Shepard chimed in.

"What? No!"

"We're curing the genophage no matter what it takes," said Wrex. "Everything my people will ever be depends on it."

"Then I hope you have an idea of how to get around that thing," Shepard said as she pointed out at the Reaper.

"Yes, Eve has a plan," Wrex replied.

"Kalros. We summon her to the Reaper," said Eve.

"Would that even work?" Shepard asked.

"Already discussed strategy," said Mordin. "Just need to distract Reaper, draw it away from the tower while cure synthesized…released."

"What makes you sure she'll come?"

"This is as much her home as it is ours," said Eve.

"If Tuchanka has a temper…it's her," said Wrex. "Nobody's ever faced her and survived."

"Wow…this is such a crazy idea."

"And going head to head with Sovereign wasn't?" Wrex said. "This is the only way to get to the tower and release the cure. There's no other choice."

"How do we even summon her?"

"The tower was built in an arena devoted to Kalros' glory. The salarians thought she would scare away intruders," said Eve. "There are two maw hammers in there - if you can activate them then Kalros will come and that should distract the Reaper."

"Meanwhile, laboratory nearby - will finish synthesizing cure," said Mordin.

"Okay, let's do it," said Shepard. "We're gonna have one hell of a story to tell when this is all over."

"Shepard, I want you to know that no matter what happens…you've been a champion to the krogan people," said Wrex. "A friend of Clan Urdnot. To every krogan born after this day…the name Shepard will be known as hero!"

"Thank you, Wrex," she replied as she reached out and firmly grabbed hands with Wrex.

All of a sudden, ravagers showed up. Wrex charged after them while yelling at Shepard to move out and activate the hammers. Shepard and her crew fought through cannibals while Mordin and Eve made their way to the lab to finish up the cure. As Shepard grew closer…the Reaper caught sight of her and started firing its laser. Thankfully, the turian fighters showed back up and helped distract the Reaper while Shepard and her squad headed in for the hammers. Garrus and Jack took on the armored brutes that were guarding the middle of the arena while Shepard ran up and activated the hammers.

Soon, the Thresher maw approached and lunged for the Reaper. Shepard and her squad ran far from the radius of the fight. The Reaper was no match for Kalros…it was an amazing sight to see. She took down the Reaper with what seemed like little effort at all.

"Mordin, how's it coming?" Shepard said into her comm.

_"Cure ready. At base of tower now."_

"Okay, I'm headed your way now. Cortez, lock down on this position. We'll be ready for pick up in less than five."

_"On my way, Commander."_

* * *

Shepard and Garrus ran over to the tower and found Mordin at a central terminal…preparing to load up the cure. The tower and arena area were starting to fall apart…the area was unstable.

"Are we good to go, Mordin?"

"Two minutes, Commander," Mordin said. "Control room on top of tower, must take elevator up."

"You're going up there?"

"Yes, manual access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage to ensure the cure disperses properly."

"Mordin, this whole thing is coming apart! There's gotta be another way!"

"No, no other option - not enough time. Not coming back…suggest you get clear. Explosion likely to be problematic."

"Damn it, Mordin! No!"

"Shepard, please…need to do this. My project, my work, my cure…my responsibility."

"Mordin…I…I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Had to be me - someone else might have gotten it wrong."

Mordin nodded as he entered the elevator and it started its ascent to the top of the tower. Shepard started to freak out and ran towards the elevator. Garrus ran after her and grabbed hold of her arm…

"We have to go!" he shouted as he tugged at her to follow him out.

"We can't leave him!"

"There's nothing we can do! Jane…please."

Shepard let out a heavy sigh and her hands were shaking…Garrus had to all but drag her trembling body out of there and over to the extraction sight. As they neared the pickup location, Shepard saw the shuttle in the distance…

_There's still a way!_

"Cortez, do you read me?" Shepard said frantically into her comm.

_"Loud and clear, Commander. Almost to the extraction sight."_

"Yes, I can see you. Change of plans! See the tower straight ahead of you? Head to the top of it and hurry! Look for a window or opening of some sort! Mordin is up there and he'll need a quick exit before the tower explodes! Move your ass!"

_"Aye aye."_

Shepard watched with hopeful eyes as the shuttle passed them and flew up to the top of the tower.

_Oh God, please let him make it in time…please._

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the top of the tower…**

Mordin stepped off the elevator as he took a deep breath. The alert system was warning of a temperature malfunction and many of the consoles had caught on fire. He walked up to the main terminal and stabilized the temperature. Then he bypassed the security measures and dispensed the cure. It lit up the sky…it was a beautiful sight.

"Genophage cured…krogan free…new beginning," Mordin whispered to himself as he turned around to look out the window through the elevator…where a shuttle was hovering.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the extraction sight…**

Shepard watched as the shuttle disappeared behind the backside of the tower…

***BOOM!***

The top level of the tower exploded out!

_No! God damn it! No!_

"Cortez, come in! Cortez, do you copy?" Shepard was practically screaming into her comm.

_"I read you, Commander."_

The shuttle rounded the corner of the tower and started its descent to their location.

"Do you have Mordin? Did you get to him in time?"

_"Yes, Commander. I have Mordin - he made it."_

"Oh, thank God," she sighed as she leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, "Come pick us up and let's get the hell out of here - my heart can't take anymore today!"

_"Headed your way now."_

Garrus walked over to her and patted her on the back. Jack walked around to the other side of Shepard and leaned her body into her; to help support her weight and keep her knees from buckling. They could both see the toll all of this was having on Shepard. Jack and Garrus exchanged sympathetic glances…knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.

Shepard quickly found her composure and stood back up straight. She gave Garrus and Jack nods of appreciation before turning around to face Wrex.

"So the turians can count on your support I take it?"

"You can count on it, Shepard. Thanks for all your help," Wrex replied.

"You got it, buddy. I expect your ass on the battlefield, okay? Don't spend every minute trying to make babies when we've got a war to win."

"No promises," Wrex chuckled.

"Take care, Wrex," Shepard said as she reached out to shake his hand.

"You too, Shepard."

* * *

Once they were back on board the Normandy, Mordin pulled Shepard aside…

"Risking pilot and shuttle to save me unnecessary, Shepard. Was ready to die," said Mordin.

"Well I wasn't ready, okay? You're too important, Mordin. Everything you do…well, somebody else could get it wrong," she smiled.

"True…thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you be willing to stay on as a full time member of my crew?"

"Would be honored, Shepard."

"Glad to hear it."

She flashed him another smile as she patted his arm. Then she set off for her galaxy map and set a course for the Citadel. After that, she decided to make her rounds to check on the crew.

Meanwhile, Garrus had headed to the main battery where he proceeded to take his visor off to download the latest batch of data onto the console. Once the download was complete, he noticed the terminal was showing a five minute clip had been downloaded from the visor.

_That's odd…I haven't recorded anything since the last download._

Garrus clicked open the file and the video started playing…of him…and Shepard…naked…having sex.

_Wha…I must've accidentally started recording…but how?_

Looking at the footage, it was of a quickie they had in the main battery. They didn't have a lot of time so they were moving fast… from what he could recall the video feed was starting right after he bumped his head a little too hard with Shepard during their rush to remove clothes. The bump must have been strong enough to start the recording feature.

Just then the door swooshed open and he could not close out of the terminal fast enough. He heard the boisterous laughter behind him…he cringed as he recognized who's laugh it was.

"Oh my God, Garrus!" Jack exclaimed. "I had no idea you and Shepard were so kinky!"

"Why, Jack? Why is it always you?"

"Because life's more fun that way. You've got some nice moves, Vakarian."

"Wow…yeah, I don't record this stuff - this was an accident."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Hey guys!" Shepard said as she walked into the door frame next to Jack. "What's up?"

"Oh not much, just your boyfriend watching some videos of him screwing ya," Jack replied.

"What?"

"No! It was an accident!" Garrus defended. "I didn't know I was recording."

"Yeah well, that didn't stop you from watching it," Jack smirked.

"You're not helping," Garrus sneered.

"You're right, I should just leave the two of you _alone_to work this out," Jack replied as she left the room.

Shepard looked up at Garrus as the doors closed behind Jack.

"So…video, huh?" Shepard said.

"Yep."

"Was it really an accident?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay! Just asking," she laughed. "Can I see it?"

"If you want to…it's mainly just you from the chest up and…some noises."

"Just show me," she smirked. "And EDI, please lockdown the main battery."

_"Yes, Commander."_

* * *

Hours later, they arrived at their destination. As the Normandy approached the Citadel…it could be sensed that something was off.

"Alliance control, this is SSV Normandy. Are we clear to descend?" Joker said on the comm.

There was no response. Joker tried again…still no answer.

"What the hell is going on down there?" asked Joker. "Even if there was a system malfunction - they would have back- ups online…I've got a bad feeling here. Checking emergency channels!...Shepard, there's a communication from Thane!"

"Put him through."

_"Shepard, the Citadel is under attack. Cerberus troops are everywhere and they've taken control of the docks."_

"Are you safe?"

_"No, I had to evade their commandos at the hospital. I'm in a presidium store front."_

"Did Kaidan make it out?"

_"We got separated. He said he had to go protect the council. I'm going to C-Sec headquarters."_

"Why C-Sec?"

_"It's been compromised and as long as Cerberus controls the headquarters - they control the station."_

"Alright. Joker, get us away from the docks and close to C-Sec HQ. We'll deploy in the shuttle."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard got on her comm, "Garrus, Vega, gear up and meet me in the shuttle bay."

* * *

The shuttle dropped them off right in the middle of a hot zone. Shepard and her squad quickly took to cover…moving up little by little and taking out the Cerberus troops along the way.

"How did they gain control of this place so easily?" Shepard scoffed.

"Maybe an inside source?" Garrus offered.

"God, I hope not."

They made their way to the main entrance to C-Sec HQ and found Commander Bailey sitting down against the wall…he had been shot.

"Bailey! What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Trying to take back headquarters, that's what's going on," he replied. "We gotta kick Cerberus out of there - all of C-Sec is flying blind without the network."

"How bad's the situation? Are the councilors safe?" Garrus asked.

"They split up, I'll know more if I can access the terminal inside," Bailey replied.

"Can you get us in?"

"I'll get the door…if no one interrupts me with a bullet his time."

Bailey slowly stood up, got the door open and they cautiously entered the headquarters. Bailey walked over to the nearest terminal.

"Here we go…C-Sec network access," said Bailey as he sat down at the console.

"What have you got?" Shepard asked.

"A warning from Councilor Valern. He's supposed to be here - meeting with the Executor. "Be on guard, the likelihood of betrayal from within is high." Not a lot else…but if he's inside…"

"Why would the Councilor be meeting with the Executor?"

"It means someone big is about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cerberus friends."

"That inside source you were talking about, Garrus," Shepard said. "We need to find the Councilor - see what he knows."

"He might be in the Executor's office."

Shepard got on her comm, "Thane, meet us at the Executor's office."

_"On my way…it's difficult to run but I'll be there as quick as I can."_

Shepard and her squad fought through more Cerberus troops as they quickly made their way through. Shepard could hardly believe how many Cerberus troops had been sent to the Citadel. She wondered why they were even there…what did they want…what were they trying to gain? Who was their inside source?

They took the elevator up a few levels and they shot down many more Cerberus troopers before finally arriving at the Executor's office. Once inside they found the Executor dead and two salarian bodyguards but no sign of the Councilor. Garrus looked out the window…down at the level below. He noticed a chair move…then the Councilor appeared from underneath the table.

"There he is!" Garrus said.

"Let's go get him," said Shepard as she looked out the window and noticed a new person in the room below…an assassin of the Illusive Man…Kai Leng. Shepard shot out the glass in the window and jumped out to quickly get to the floor below. She aimed her gun at him…

"Get the hell away from him!" she yelled at Kai Leng.

"Shepard, he'll kill us all," Valern said with a shaky voice.

"That remains to be seen."

"But that's why he's here - to kill the Councilors! Udina is behind it!"

_Son of a bitch!"_

"I said get the hell away from him!" Shepard yelled at Leng. "Who the hell are you?"

"No, it's more fun this way," he replied. Soon he felt a gun aimed at the back of his head…it was Thane. Kai Leng quickly turned around and a fist fight ensued between the two. Leng flipped Thane over…Thane rolled with it and pulled his gun while quickly turning around and shooting. His bullets hit nothing…Kai Leng was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Shepard asked…gun aimed…searching the room.

Soon he appeared again…sword drawn…charging at Thane. Thane quickly ducked, delivered a blow to Kai Leng's stomach and then pushed him back…knocking him to the ground. Leng got to his feet and charged after Thane…who ran to meet him. Thane shot…he missed…Leng did not. His blade went through Thane…then he withdrew the sword leaving Thane to fall into a pool of his blood on the ground.

"Thane! No!" Shepard yelled.

Kai Leng turned and ran out of the room…Shepard ran after him - shooting round after round at his back. She chased him to a balcony outside where a shuttle was waiting for him and quickly took him away from there.

"This isn't over!" Shepard shouted out to him. "I will kill you!"

Shepard turned around to find Thane had made his way to the balcony. He caught eyes with Shepard as he collapsed from his weakened state.

"Oh God, Thane," Shepard sighed as she ran over and knelt down beside him. She got on her comm, "Bailey, Thane needs medical attention fast and I need to get to an assassin in a hurry! He's out for the Councilors! Do you know where they are?"

_"They're being taken to a shuttle pad on the Presidium. Start driving! I'll try reaching them on the comm."_

"Thane…are you…"

"Go, Shepard! Don't worry about me."

"You're going to be okay…you're going…to…"

"Go…I'll be fine…just go."

She gave him a quick hug before standing up and heading off. She hoped that he would be alright…that she would see him again.

* * *

Shepard and her squad got a transit and were headed for the other Councilors' location when Bailey spoke over the comm…

_"I've got a fix on the Council's position. I'm sending it to you now."_

"Good work, Bailey. We're almost there," Shepard replied.

***THUD!***

"God damn it!" Shepard shouted as she jumped from the sight of Kai Leng landing on the hood of their transit. He ran over the top and sliced his sword through the engine in the back. Then he jumped off…landing on his transit that was hovering beside them. Their shuttle started to nose dive…they braced themselves for impact. They crashed on the lower levels of the Presidium.

"I really fucking hate that guy," Shepard sneered as they climbed out of the shuttle.

They would have to make it the rest of the way on foot. Bailey informed Shepard that the Council's guards were dead but he still showed vital signs on the Councilors themselves. He also let her know that Udina was with them…they had to get there fast - before Kai Leng.

They fought their way through more enemies before making it to the elevator. They saw Kai Leng and his operatives in the elevator and the doors shut.

_CRAP!_

Garrus and James pried open the doors to another elevator shaft. They climbed in and landed on top of the elevator box. Bailey used his network access to power up the shaft and sent it up quickly while making Leng's elevator stop on every floor. They quickly approached Leng's elevator and shot out the power terminals to stop him.

Moments later, Bailey informed Shepard that Leng had jumped to another elevator and overrode the controls…Bailey couldn't stop him. This didn't leave Shepard much time to save the Council…they had to work fast. They finally made it up to the top and ran out to the shuttle pad.

Kaidan and the Councilors had just noticed their shuttle had been destroyed and were turning around to head back to the elevator. As Kaidan turned around he saw Shepard and her squad approaching…locking the door behind them and their guns aimed at Udina.

"Shepard! What's going on?" Kaidan asked…gun aimed at Shepard.

Garrus growled at the sight of Kaidan's gun pointed at her and he quickly switched his aim from Udina…to Kaidan.

"Shepard's blocking our escape," Udina said. "She's with Cerberus!"

"Just hang on!" Kaidan shouted. "I've got this…everyone just calm down."

"You're not the one I want Kaidan," said Shepard. "It's the man behind you."

"What are you talking about? Put the gun away."

"Would I do this if I weren't dead certain, Kaidan? Would I? Udina is behind this attack. The salarian Councilor confirmed it."

"Please, you have no proof," Udina scoffed. "You never do."

"There are Cerberus troops coming up those elevators," Shepard said to the council. "If you open those doors - you're dead!"

"We've mistrusted Shepard before and it did not help us," Councilor Tevos said.

"We don't have time to debate this," Udina said as he walked over to a nearby terminal. "We're dead if we stay out here. I'm overriding the lock."

Kaidan was still looking at Shepard…gun still aimed at her.

"God damn it, Kaidan! Would you just fucking trust me for once?" Shepard said exasperated.

"I better not regret this," he sighed as he lowered his gun.

"You won't."

Kaidan turned around to face Udina…

"Step away from the console," Kaidan said with his gun now aimed at Udina.

"To hell with this!" Udina yelled as he started to override the door locks from the terminal. The asari Councilor walked over to him…bracing his arm. Udina pushed her away...knocking her to the ground. Then he pulled a gun on her.

"He's got a gun!" Kaidan yelled.

***BANG! BANG!***

Shepard turned back to look at Vega…his gun still smoking from the two shots it just fired.

Vega looked over at her...quickly noticing the look of surprise on her face.

"What? He had a gun," Vega said.

***BZZZZZ***

"The door!" Councilor Sparatus shouted.

Shepard turned around to find that someone was welding through the doors…and then the doors opened...revealing a familiar face.

"Bailey?"

"Hey Shepard, we got here as fast as we could. Looks like you took care of things though."

"Something's not right," said Tevos. "You said Cerberus was targeting us. So where did the soldiers go?"

"Cerberus was right here but they beat feet when they figured we were coming," Bailey replied. "Sorry Councilor, I'll say it plain…Shepard just saved the lot of ya."

"You've saved my life twice now, Shepard," said Sparatus. "I owe you both a personal debt and one of behalf of Palaven."

"You don't owe me anything," Shepard said. "In times like this, we all need to stand together."

"Commander, do you have any idea why the Illusive Man would do this?"

"No, I don't…but I plan to find out."

"Alright people, we've got a million places to secure," said Bailey. "Let's move out."

With that, Shepard set out to help Bailey secure the rest of the Citadel while Kaidan took the Councilors to a secure location.


	39. Chapter 39

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 39:

As soon as they got the Citadel secured, Garrus set off to find his family while Shepard headed to the hospital. She planned on meeting up with Garrus and his family in the refugee camps as soon as she checked on Thane.

A doctor greeted her as she walked down the corridors of the hospital.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a drell named Thane Krios," Shepard replied.

"Well, we have a drell…but not under that name."

"He was injured; stab wound. He's a regular patient here."

"It's alright, it's alright…I see. The doctors were able to repair most of the trauma. However, mister…uhm, Krios, is in the final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. At its worst it interferes with his blood's ability to carry oxygen…and he lost a lot. Now they've given him transfusions but frankly…we have a very limited supply of drell blood on the Citadel. Only one other drell on this station is a match and that drell is in with him now. We did all we could to help him through surgery but his body can't replace blood with new cells - too much shock. His son Kolyat is in there saying his good-byes. You might want to say yours."

Shepard nodded at the doctor and then walked over to the room where Thane was. She opened the door…Kolyat turned around to face her.

"Commander Shepard, my father mentioned you were no longer incarcerated. I don't know if you remember me…I'm Kolyat Krios. I came to donate blood and…well…he asked me to take off his oxygen mask so he could be comfortable. I don't think it will be very long."

"Your father is a good man, Kolyat. And yes, I remember you - how could I forget?" she said with a warm smile as she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Your father helped me save a lot of lives…I'd like to be here."

"Of course."

Shepard gave his arm a squeeze before releasing him and walking over to Thane who was laying in the hospital bed. He turned to face her…

"Commander, I'm afraid I won't be joining you again," he wheezed.

"You've done more than enough, Thane," she replied.

"That assassin should be embarrassed. A terminally ill drell stopped him from killing his target."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to pass the word along," she said with a forced smile.

"Shepard, it will be soon…I need to know if the Councilors survived."

"Yes father," Kolyat spoke up. "Three are alive, thanks to you and Shepard. Udina…he instigated it. He is dead."

"There is something I must do before it gets worse…_Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask for forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand…_"

"_Kalahira, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit,_" Kolyat finished.

"Kolyat…you speak as the priests do," Thane gasped as his eyes welled up. "You have been spending time with them."

Kolyat nodded as he walked over to Shepard…

"I brought a prayer book…would you care to join me?" he asked her. Shepard shook her head in agreement as she leaned over closer to Kolyat so she could read the book.

Kolyat started, "_Kalahira, this one's heart is pure…but beset by wickedness and contention_."

"_Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves and the hungry never starve_," Shepard continued. "_Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me_."

Shepard was puzzled by the 'she' part. She looked over at Thane who gave her a warm smile before turning his head…and closing his eyes. Shepard's lip trembled as she walked over to him…he was finally as peace…at his eternal resting place. She leaned down over him and kissed his forehead.

"Good-bye, Thane," she whispered. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

Shepard took a step back…her eyes filled with tears.

"Kolyat, why did the last verse say 'she'?" Shepard choked out.

"The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken. His wish was for you."

With that, she lost it and the tears freely flowed down her face. Kolyat reached out for her and pulled her into him for a tight embrace. She should have done a better job of keeping it together but it was becoming increasingly hard to do as she felt more pressure on her shoulders. Losing Thane was more than she could bear in that moment…her body forcing her to release the emotions building up within.

After a few moments, she gained her composure and withdrew from Kolyat.

"If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to reach out to me," she said to him. "Anything, you hear me?"

"Thank you, Commander. I appreciate that…I really do."

* * *

Shepard's eyes had dried as she stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner to the refugee camps. She felt so depressed…this wasn't how she wanted to be when she met Garrus' family. She searched the turian camp and quickly picked out Garrus who was surrounded by his family.

"Shepard!" he shouted as he caught sight of her. She did her best to put on a happy face as she approached them. Garrus reached out for her and pulled her close to his side, "How's Thane?"

She bit down on her lip as she closed her eyes…willing herself not to cry. Garrus instantly knew…

"Shepard," he whispered. She shook her head at him…silently telling him to leave it alone - she didn't want to talk about it right then.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Sophira asked Shepard softly.

"A dear friend of ours died today," Garrus said. "Shepard just came from the hospital where he was being cared for."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Sophira replied.

"It's okay," Shepard said. "He's in a better place now. So, I'm Jane…it's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Sophira…Garrus' mother. It's very nice to meet you too."

"I'm Solana but you can call me Sol," said Solana.

"Hi Sol, it's nice to meet you too."

"And this is my father, Artus," Garrus offered as he gestured to his father.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Shepard said as she reached her hand out for a handshake.

"Likewise, Commander," he replied as he accepted her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"So, Garrus has told us a lot about you," Sol chirped. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"Okay," Shepard said with light chuckle…doing her best to lighten her mood.

"Maybe we could go to dinner somewhere?" Sophira suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Garrus replied. "I know just the place."

Garrus looked down at Shepard…waiting for approval of the plan. She looked up at him and gave him a forced smile.

"Sounds wonderful," she responded.

"Well, shall we then?" Artus said.

With that, they all shuffled out of the camp and followed Garrus as he led them through the Citadel and finally to their destination. The asari matradee greeted them and led them to a corner table by an indoor water fountain.

"This is nice," Sophira said as she took a seat.

Artus and Garrus sat down on both sides of her while Solana sat on the other side of Shepard that wasn't scooted close to Garrus. The waitress came by and took their drink order and then promised to return in a little bit to get their food order.

"So Commander, Garrus has told us a lot of war stories about you," Artus said. "Seems you've been quite busy the last few years."

"It's been crazy, yes," she replied. "I couldn't have gotten through it all without your son. He's saved my butt countless times…and in more ways than one."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you," Sophira said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you," Solana snickered. "It was sickeningly sweet."

"I'm sure that's how Vega felt about me talking about Garrus," she replied.

"Vega?" Solana asked.

"Oh…yeah, my prison guard on Earth."

"Ah, yes," Artus said. "Garrus told us about your unfortunate situation."

"You don't need to feel awkward about it," Sophira said. "We understand why you did what you did, sweetie. It was a hard choice and you did what you had to do."

"And then taking the hit for it," Solana said. "Well, that was…"

"Admirable," Artus finished.

Shepard looked around at all of them, "Thank you…uh, it seems Garrus has told you all about me. Perhaps you would like to hear some stories about him?"

"Oh my Spirits!" Solana chuckled. "I love you already! Please tell me you have some embarrassing ones?"

Shepard laughed, "Uhm…I might have one or two."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night for me?" Garrus sighed.

"It's okay, Garrus. We love you no matter what," Sophira giggled as she nudged her son's side.

"I withhold my verdict on that until I hear what Shepard has to say," Artus said with a smirk.

Shepard smiled as she saw how welcoming his family was to her…including Artus. Garrus reached his arm around Shepard and gave her a squeeze.

"Nothing too embarrassing," he whispered.

"No promises," she replied with a soft laugh.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner with Garrus' parents, Shepard noticed her comm blinking with a message…

-  
_Hey! How'd everything go? Where are you? Anyways, my students and I packed up and headed out to go find out what our next assignment is. The students are settled in their quarters and I'm down at the bar. Come find me! You better not skip out without saying good-bye!_

_- Jack_

Shepard closed out of her comm as they all exited the restaurant.

"I had a great time with you all tonight," Shepard said to Garrus' family. "But if you'll excuse me now, I need to go check on a friend."

"It was a pleasure, Shepard," Sophira said.

"I'm going to go with them back to the camps," Garrus said to Shepard.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later," she replied. "You all have a wonderful evening - I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Shepard entered the bar and quickly zoned in on Jack who was throwing back a few shots at a table while reading a data pad.

Jack looked up, "Ugh, this sucks!"

"Whatcha got there?" Shepard asked as she sat down by Jack.

"Duty roster for the students…it's what I do for fun now. They've got them assigned to be spread out across Alliance units. Reinforcing barriers, modding ammo, that kind of thing."

"Are they eager to get out there?"

"Oh yeah…and so am I."

"I bet you are. You know Jack, I think the military life really suits you. Plenty of combat, free room and board…and people you can depend on."

"Yeah yeah, maybe your little suicide squad taught me something about teamwork. Speaking of which…thanks. I wish I could join you but the little shits are useless without me. I've gotta stick with 'em. Because I'm dependable now, apparently. I blame you for this, Shepard."

"Oh, whatever! You love it. Now c'mon - let's go dance! The duty roster can wait."

"Shepard, everybody knows you can't dance," Jack laughed.

"Yes I can! Let me show you - let's get on the dance floor!"

"Okay, if you want to make an ass of yourself - who am I to stop you."

After dancing to a few songs and getting Jack to admit that she wasn't half bad, Shepard pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," Shepard sighed.

"Don't get all mushy on me now," Jack replied. "We'll see each other again real soon."

"I'll hold you to that. Take care of yourself, Jack, and your students."

"I will. And you…go give those Reapers everything they deserve."

"I will…I promise."

* * *

Shepard was about to leave the bar when she noticed Joker and EDI at a nearby table. She walked over to them…

"Hey, Commander. I was just about to get us another round," said Joker as he got up and walked away for the bar. Shepard took his seat and looked across the table at EDI.

"So…looks like you two are having fun," Shepard said.

"Yes. Joker has been smiling and laughing at a significantly higher rate since he and I agreed upon a relationship. I mean, he is happier."

"Wow…good for you guys. You seem like a good match."

"I was not so certain. When I first presented this body to Jeff, he seemed aloof."

"Really? What did Joker say?"

"He said I didn't have to conform to some feminine ideal in order to impress him. I then called him out on his behavior, and we then proceeded to talk normally. He was reluctant at first but finally decided to 'go for it'. This is proving to be an illuminating experience."

"Well, if you're both happy…then I'm happy."

"Thank you, Commander."

Shepard nodded and got up to leave.

"Have a good night!" she shouted out to Joker who waved at her from the bar.

From there, Shepard set out to meet back up with Garrus and his family. Sophira had fallen asleep, Artus has gone to meet up with Victus, and Solana was flirting with a turian officer on the edge of the camp.

Garrus was heading out when he noticed Shepard approaching. She smiled at him as she caught eyes with his. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to nuzzle the side of her face.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine," she replied as she kissed his mandible. "Are you ready to go back to the ship? Call it a night?"

"I am, let's go."

Solana looked over at her brother as he and Shepard walked away…hand in hand. She smiled at the sight…her brother so obviously happy. Then she turned her attention back to the handsome turian officer and did her best to listen to the story he was telling. She did her best to focus on his words instead of the way his sexy mandibles twitched when he spoke…

* * *

By the time they made it to the Normandy, Shepard could barely keep her eyes open - she was so tired. The minute the door opened to their quarters, she used the last of her energy to run over to the bed and collapse upon it…falling asleep instantly. Garrus chuckled as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. He removed her boots for her before removing his own and crawling over her to his side of the bed. He cuddled up against her and felt his eyes grow heavy the minute his body relaxed into the bed. The day had been stressful and they both needed a good night of sleep to help recover mentally…especially Shepard.

"Good night, Jane," he whispered as his eyes closed and sleep quickly claimed him.

The next morning, Shepard woke up to Garrus staring at her…his hand stroking her side.

"Good morning," he purred.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As good as I could, yes."

"Talk to me, Jane. You need to get it out."

"I'm fine, Garrus. Really…I am. Thane was in the last stages of his disease and I got to say good-bye to him before he passed away. His son Kolyat was there too and…well, it all happened very peacefully. He was ready to go and…I know he's gone to a better place."

"That doesn't make it any less difficult," he said softly. "You don't have to be so tough all the time…especially around me."

"I know that," she replied. "You know I let my guard down around you."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget," said Garrus.

"I would never," she whispered as she reached forward to kiss him. Then she sat up and dragged her tired body out of bed.

"So, I wanted to run an idea by you," she said as she gathered up some things to take a shower.

"Okay, tell me."

"Your family…I want them on the Normandy."

"What?"

"I don't feel it's safe on the Citadel anymore. Whatever the Illusive Man wanted with it…well, I just have a feeling that this fight isn't over. I think he's going to attack the Citadel again and until we know for sure what's going on, I would just feel so much better if your family went with us. What do you think?"

"I…Jane…are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Think about it…the Illusive Man probably…"

"No, not about that…about having my family on board. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! It's your family, Garrus. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to them when I had a gut feeling and ignored it instead of doing something about it. I would love for them to join us."

"Thank you so much, Jane. This means a lot to me…and it will to my family too."

"Well, why don't you go tell them the news and help get them settled on the ship while I run out and wrap up a few things."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great! Do you need anything while I'm out? I have to pick up a few last minute supplies so I can grab you something if you need it."

"I'm all set. Thank you though."

Shepard got on her comm, "EDI, send a message to all crew members that we ship out in four hours."

_"Yes, Commander."_

Garrus put on his boots and headed for the door.

"I'll come find you after I get my family settled," he said.

"Okay, see you in a little bit then."

* * *

Shepard wrapped up some things with Bailey and also shared her concerns with the Councilors about the safety of the Citadel. They said they would give her concerns some serious thought and plan an appropriate course of action. From there Shepard headed to the stores to pick up some last minute things and a few items still outstanding on her supply list. She also stopped by to pick up a lot more dextro based ingredients and food items to accommodate the added dextro dietary needs of Garrus' family.

"Need a hand?" she heard the sexy voice of her turian say from behind her.

"Why yes, thank you," she said as she turned to face Garrus and handed him a couple of bags. "So I take it your family is onboard?"

"Yes, they are. My dad was surprised by your offer and my mother is grateful for it."

"And your sister?"

"Unbelievably giddy. She's so excited to be on the Normandy - to be part of the action."

Shepard chuckled, "I'm glad."

"I'm also relieved to have Mordin around to help with my mother. She only has a two month supply left of her medicine and now with the Reapers…well, we can't get access to more from the facility - everything's in chaos. I'm hoping Mordin can create more medicine by taking samples of what we have."

"If anyone can do it - it's Mordin."

"Exactly."

They strolled leisurely through the Citadel as they made their way back to the Normandy. As they stepped off the elevator and walked closer to the Normandy's docking bay…Garrus could see a familiar and unwelcomed face waiting for them.

"Kaidan, hey…I was wondering what happened to you," Shepard said as she and Garrus approached him. "What's up?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened yesterday…with Udina," Kaidan replied.

"You sound angry."

"Not angry, just…not every day you have an armed standoff with…someone you love," Kaidan said as he briefly made eye contact with Garrus before shifting his eyes to Shepard.

Garrus felt a surge of hot blood run through his veins…he balled his hands into fists…trying his best to remain standing where he was.

"Kaidan…I don't think…"

"If I hadn't back downed first I feel like you would have taken me out. Would you have?"

"I trusted you to make the right decision. If not, well…"

"I would have been ready," Garrus interrupted.

Shepard turned to look at him…a look of surprise clearly written on her face from Garrus' words to Kaidan.

"The point is that it didn't come to that because you made the right choice," Shepard quickly offered as she looked back at Kaidan. "Main thing is we saved the Councilors and got Cerberus off the Citadel."

"Yeah well, sometimes the way a thing goes down does matter, Shepard," replied Kaidan as he glared at Garrus.

"Is this about Udina? He gave us no choice," Shepard said. "Vega did what any soldier should have done in that situation…including you."

"Okay," Kaidan sighed. "Look, there's a…well, there's another reason I'm here. Hackett offered me a position but…I'd turn it down in a second if there was a chance to join you on the Normandy again."

"No!" Garrus blurted out.

Shepard turned to look at him again…a look of shock and irritation at his overstepping of her decision making power.

"I uh…I mean, you wouldn't want to pass up such a great opportunity," Garrus offered. "Why join the Normandy when you could be helping with such an important project?"

"He's a great soldier though," Shepard said as she squinted at Garrus. "We could use the biotic power."

Shepard was ready to tell Kaidan no…until Garrus stepped over the line. It bothered her terribly for some reason and now she felt the need to do the exact opposite of what she planned. Besides, she figured Kaidan would be of no trouble on the ship. She didn't plan to take him on any missions but having a biotic on board was comforting to Shepard and before he got infatuated with her - she had enjoyed his company in their early days. Since she set him straight about her relationship with Garrus - she didn't think there would be a problem with him being on board. When Kaidan said 'loved', surely he meant it in a platonic way, right? Garrus knew better however and felt the tension in his body rise.

"If you want to join us, you are more than welcome to," Shepard told Kaidan.

"Thank you, Commander," Kaidan said with a smile as he reached out and shook her hand. "And Shepard, I need you to know that I will never doubt you again. I've got your back."

"No, I do," Garrus seethed.

"Okay, okay…good to know," Shepard nodded to Kaidan as she grabbed Garrus' arm and pulled him to the side.

"You need to get a grip," she whispered to him.

"Why are you doing this? He's complains, whines, and he pulled a gun on you for Spirits sake!" Garrus said.

"I'm the Commander, I decide who's on my crew and who's not. Got it?"

Garrus' mandibles tightened as he realized that his own outburst was the reason why Shepard was doing this. Of course, she would have told Kaidan no - she couldn't stand him. Now she was out to teach Garrus a lesson though, one he made a mental note never to forget. He felt angry at himself for losing his cool and bringing this situation upon himself.

Shepard walked back over to Kaidan, "Welcome aboard, Major. We ship out in a couple of hours - make sure you're ready to go."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

Shepard started to head onto the Normandy when she realized that Garrus was not following her. She turned around and saw him standing where she left him…and his eyes were fixed on Kaidan.

"Coming, Garrus?" she asked nervously.

"Give me a minute," he replied - not tearing his eyes from Kaidan.

"Garrus, I don't…"

"Give me a minute," he repeated sternly. "I just want to have a friendly chat with Kaidan. Go on, I'll meet you inside."

She let out a heavy sigh as she walked on into the ship…against her better judgment. As soon as she was out of sight, Garrus walked over to Kaidan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever pull a gun on her again…I won't hesitate to shoot you," Garrus warned. "Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," replied Kaidan. "And if you fail to make her happy or slip up at all…I'll be there to comfort her and take your place. Do you understand me?"

"You don't stand a chance with her," Garrus scoffed. "You never did."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

"She's with me…you need to respect that. I won't tolerate it if you try to make advances on her. Stay away from her, got it?"

"Hey, if Jane wants me around…I'm not going to deny her."

"It's Commander Shepard! I don't ever want to hear you call her Jane again."

"That's not up to you."

"I swear to the Spirits, Kaidan. Don't push me…this is your one and only warning."

"Duly noted. Well, I should go grab my things. See you on board," Kaidan said snidely as he pushed Garrus off of him and walked away.

Garrus snarled as he stormed onto the Normandy and headed to the training room…he needed to destroy something.


	40. Chapter 40

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 40:

Garrus had gone five rounds on the hardest setting of the VI combat training program and yet felt no difference in the level of hostility that had overtaken his body. He was on his sixth round and was too busy imagining Kaidan as his opponent to notice that his father had entered the room. Artus stood silently in the corner observing his son; something was definitely bothering him. Garrus finally felt the presence of his father and quickly turned his head to the side to view him.

"What's got you so aggravated?" Artus asked as he took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Nothing, just keeping my combat skills sharp," Garrus replied…catching his breath as he walked over and joined his father on the bench.

"You're not a good liar, son. What's going on? Something with Shepard?"

"No…yes…I mean, sort of," Garrus sighed. "Major Kaidan Alenko. I've told you some stories that involved him from back in the day, haven't I?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar."

"Well anyways, he's infatuated with Shepard - thinks he's in love with her. He won't let up; completely disregards the fact that she's with me. Now he's being added as a crew member and he's made it clear to me that he'll be watching Shepard…waiting to make his move."

"Does Shepard know about this?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't talked to her about it?"

"I have, and she knows how I feel about him. She can't stand him either - I'm not worried about anything actually happening. I just don't like the thought of Kaidan even trying to make a move on her - even if I know he would be slapped instantly by her for it."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. She knows how you feel about him and she herself cannot stand him…and yet, he's joining the crew? What am I missing here?"

"I may have jumped the gun a little and stepped in when I shouldn't have…inadvertently disrespecting Shepard and her role as Commander."

"Oh, I see," Artus chuckled. "Sounds like something you would do. Still, that shouldn't have changed her response. If her answer was going to be no - it still should have been no."

"Yeah, well…I think she was out to teach me a lesson. That wasn't the first time I lost my cool over Kaidan and I think she's trying to teach me patience or something along those lines."

"Tell her good luck with that. I'd been trying that since you were a child and to no avail."

"Thanks for that."

"Listen, try not to let him bother you. You trust Shepard, right?"

"Without question."

"Then there's nothing this Kaidan fellow can do. If he wants to try and make an ass of himself - then let him. If you let him get the best of you - then he's going to think there's a reason for it; that you see him as a threat."

"But I don't."

"Then learn to control yourself better. Easier said than done, I know. Just do your best to really try."

"Fine."

"Besides, your mother and sister are crazy about Shepard. You won't be the only turian he needs to worry about if he makes a move on her."

"I hadn't thought about that," Garrus laughed.

"See? Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Kaidan eagerly entered the Normandy with his bag slung over his shoulder. He greeted Joker and was introduced to EDI in her new body form before he ventured further into the Normandy. He had a bounce in his step as he made his way to the elevator and took it down a level to the crew quarters. As he walked down the corridor…he saw a turian walking his way. He was a dead ringer for Garrus except older looking and no visor or damage to his mandible. The turian caught eyes with Kaidan as he walked past him. Kaidan was thrown off at the sight of another turian onboard - especially one that he noticed shared Garrus' clan markings. Kaidan was pre-occupied in thought when he bumped into Liara in the hallway.

"Oh, Kaidan. How nice to see you again. Welcome back to the Normandy."

"Thanks, Liara. It's good to see you too. Hey, did Shepard bring more turians onto the crew? I just passed one that looks like an older version of Garrus."

"That would be Artus Vakarian you just saw. He's Garrus' father. His mother and sister are also onboard. Shepard decided to bring them with us instead of leaving them in the refugee camps on the Citadel."

"Oh, I didn't realize that."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I uh…just need to go get settled in. I'll talk to you later, Liara."

"Okay," she chuckled as she walked away. Something about the mention of Garrus' family being onboard had changed Kaidan's mental state…she found that humorous and was also curious to find out what was behind it.

* * *

Shepard checked the messages on her terminal. She had one from Alliance command asking for her help. Cerberus had attacked Eden Prime and was occupying the colony. Alliances forces were stretched too thin to help to the full extent needed. All they knew was Cerberus had uncovered a major Prothean artifact and it appeared that was the reason for the attack on the colony. The Alliance wanted Shepard to infiltrate the colony and recover the artifact. Shepard closed out of her terminal and set a course on the galaxy map for Eden Prime. With all the crew members back on board, they set off for their destination.

Shepard headed for the mess hall to grab a bite to eat and noticed Solana sitting at one of the tables alone eating her lunch. Shepard grabbed a plate of food and then walked over to her…

"May I join you?" Shepard asked.

"Please do," Solana chirped.

"So, are you enjoying the Normandy so far?"

"Very much so! I'm really hoping that you might let me accompany you on some missions…I've got military training. All turians enter…"

"The military when they're fifteen," Shepard finished her sentence.

"Oh, right…you're dating my brother - of course you already know all that," Solana replied with a smile.

"Well, I have no problem with you joining me on some missions. Your family won't have a problem with it?"

"You mean Garrus?" Solana chuckled.

"Uh…yeah, I would prefer not to do something that upsets him if at all possible."

"You let me worry about Garrus, okay?"

"Alright, you get the green light from him and I'm totally cool with you going on missions."

"Thanks! I'll let you know what he says. So…I wanted to ask you about something," Solana said slowly…hesitating to continue. "If I'm crossing the line…just tell me so."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, Kaidan Alenko…who is he?"

"Kaidan? Uhm, he's a Major in the Alliance military."

"And he's just joined the Normandy's crew?"

"Yes…Sol, what's this about? Has Garrus been talking to you about him?"

"Not to me…he talked to our dad. Then dad talked to my mom and I…"

"Eavesdropped?" Shepard said with a smirk.

"Perhaps…please don't be mad."

"Oh please, I'm not mad and I don't mind talking with you about this. There really isn't a topic off limits with me honestly - if I feel comfortable and open with the person. And I feel that I'm developing that connection with you."

"Really? That's awesome - I knew I was going to like you! But uhm…there is a topic off limits for me."

"And that is?"

"Your intimate life with my brother…yuck…don't want to hear about it."

Shepard laughed, "Oh darn, who will I ask about the important sex questions I need answers to?"

"I'm sure you guys have it all figured out by now," Solana chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we…"

"Stop! Don't tell me anything."

"Okay, okay. Dang! This could prove to be hard for me…especially as we get closer. So hey, we got off track…I'm sorry - what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Well, this is what I know…Kaidan used to fight alongside you and Garrus. Then you got spaced, came back to life, my brother joined back up with you and then you ran into Kaidan again who turned his back on you."

"So far, so good."

"Okay. So then you and my brother developed a relationship, stop the Collectors, you go to jail, then you get out, rescue my brother and eventually we end up to where we are now. And now Kaidan is back and he wants to join you again and apparently he still has feelings for you? Always has or something like that?"

"Uhm, more or less."

"Alright…so what I don't understand is why you let him join the Normandy again based on his past behavior and the way he makes Garrus feel. I'm just confused and trying to understand it a little better. Garrus said something about it being you trying to teach him a lesson? I'm just trying to understand. I haven't had many dealings with humans and if I'm going to get to know one…you're the one I want to know better."

"My response to Kaidan was based on juvenile logic," Shepard sighed. "The truth is I didn't plan on bringing Kaidan on board. But when Garrus spoke out and beat me to the punch…well, then I felt like doing the exact opposite of what he said. The decision was mine to make - not his. And if I had said no after that, it would have appeared as though the decision had stemmed from Garrus and not myself. I know I shouldn't have allowed it to bother me like that but I couldn't help it and I reacted."

"Okay, well that makes more sense now," Solana said. "And if anyone should understand that logic - it's Garrus."

"Garrus?"

"Uh-huh, he _was_that child growing up that did the exact opposite of whatever he was told. "

"He is always telling me that he's a bad turian," Shepard chuckled.

"So, we don't like Kaidan?"

"We don't."

"Got it."

* * *

"Please?" Solana begged.

"No," Garrus replied. "I'm not going to change my mind about this so you might as well give up."

"But Shepard said she was okay with it! I have better military training than most of the crew on here and you know it!"

"Yeah…and you've been out of the routine for awhile taking care of mom."

"What is that supposed to mean? Think I've gotten soft? Besides, I'm sure Shepard would start me off with an easy mission or two."

"What you fail to understand about Shepard is that there is no such thing as an easy mission. Even something classified as an easy mission is never just that. Something always happens and I have my hands full just watching out for her on missions; I can't stress about having to watch out for you too."

"I can take care of myself and so can Shepard. You're worrying more than you need to."

"Maybe so…the answer is still no though."

Solana huffed as she turned around and stormed away from her brother. She headed off to find Shepard…she was determined to go on at least one mission. That's all she needed - her skills would speak for themselves. Solana found Shepard down in the shuttle bay…making some last minute modifications to her weapons as she geared up for the mission.

"Hey there," Solana said as she walked into Shepard's line of sight.

"Hey, how'd it go with your brother?" Shepard asked.

"Great! He's totally fine with me going on a mission with you."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yep, it is."

"Go gear up then. You have armor and stuff, right?"

"Yep, never leave home without it…just in case."

"Feel free to check out our gun inventory if you need something."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, meet me back here in two hours or we leave for the mission without you."

"Got it! See you soon!"

* * *

Garrus, Liara and Shepard all met up by the shuttle. Cortez already had the shuttle warmed up and ready to go.

"Ready to head out?" Garrus asked Shepard.

"Almost, just waiting on your sister."

"What?"

Just then, Solana stepped off the elevator…dressed in her armor and packed with guns. She caught eyes with her brother as he glared at her.

"What is she doing here?" Garrus asked.

"She's going on the mission with us," Shepard replied confused. "Uh…she talked to you about this, right? That's what she told me."

"Yes, she did…and I told her no."

"Oh…she told me you said yes."

"Of course she did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Never mind, I'll tell her she can't…"

"No, it's fine. Let's just get going. She'll never let up on getting out in the field - might as well get it over with now."

Solana quickly walked past them without making eye contact and climbed into the shuttle…leaving them no chance to change their minds. Shepard and Garrus got in the shuttle and sat across from Solana. Shepard locked eyes with her…

"Don't be mad," Solana said to her.

"You can't play me like that, Sol. You can do whatever you want with your brother but you've got to be straight with me. Please?"

"I know…I'm sorry, Shepard. I just really wanted to go on a mission…I'm a good soldier - I won't let you down. I just wanted a chance to prove that."

"I understand and I am looking forward to seeing what you've got."

Solana smiled and then looked over at her brother…

"Don't screw up," was his short reply.

"I won't."

"Eden Prime…this is where it all began," said Liara as she looked out the window of the shuttle.

"Yep, it seems like so long ago now," Shepard replied. "Longer than the three years for sure. Is that really all it's been since Saren and the geth attacked this colony? Geez."

"I remember the reports," said Garrus. "I was busting my ass trying to find evidence against Saren. Hearing that he'd attacked a colony while I sat and mired in bureaucracy…that was a bad day."

"You always did prefer a straight up fight," said Shepard.

"And you're always good at helping me find them."

"Cerberus has hit this colony hard," said Liara. "Whatever they found was worth a major offensive by them. There are other survivors throughout the colony but…they killed everyone that was near the dig site."

"Bastards…those people deserved better."

"I know…the Alliance did what they could to evacuate colonists but Cerberus came in so quickly."

"If we find survivors, we'll do what we can to help them. What about this artifact?"

"The Alliance didn't get any specifics about what Cerberus uncovered. I know it would help to have another source of information on the Catalyst but we can't count on that."

"I'm bringing you in as close to the dig site as I can," yelled out Cortez. "No way we'll avoid detection but we'll have a few minutes."

"Understood."

"If we're lucky…maybe we can make it to the dig site before Cerberus knows we're there," said Liara.

"That would be awesome."

Cortez lowered the shuttle and Shepard jumped out…her squad quickly followed her lead. They headed out fast and quietly…

"This was such a beautiful colony," Shepard sighed.

"It survived Saren, it can survive this," said Garrus.

They walked through housing units…some with slaughtered colonists inside. Shepard quickened her pace; unable to look at the poor fate of the colony. Finally, they came upon the dig site…

"Look at that," Shepard gasped. "Bits of Prothean tech sticking out of the ground like a bone."

"So Liara, ever dug up…oh, what do humans call it…a dinosaur?" Garrus snickered.

"No, dinosaurs and other fossils would be paleontology. I'm an archeologist," replied Liara. "I study artifacts left by homosapien species. The two fields are completely different and…oh, you were joking."

"A bit, but at least you're catching on these days."

"You're such an ass," Solana said to Garrus.

Shepard led them to an elevator that would take them down to where the artifact was. There were still no signs of Cerberus…Shepard let herself hope briefly that maybe, just maybe, they would have a hassle free mission. Liara scrolled through the console on the elevator as they descended to the ground below.

"Goodness, that doesn't seem possible," Liara said as she read the information on the terminal. "It's not a Prothean artifact…it's an actual Prothean."

"Like the Collectors? Or those bodies we found back on Ilos?" Garrus asked.

"Like the bodies we found back on Ilos," replied Liara. "But this one is alive."

"You're right…that doesn't sound possible," Shepard said.

"You saw Prothean stasis chambers on Ilos; the only reason those failed was a lack of power," said Liara. "Cerberus found this in an underground bunker - it still has power. He's been in stasis for the last fifty thousand years…waiting for us. Think of what we can learn!"

"Wow…this could be what we need to finish the Catalyst. Maybe he knows what needs to be done!"

"I hope so…but…oh no," Liara said as she scanned the chamber. "Cerberus damaged the life pod when they excavated it. The life signs are unstable."

"Then let's get him out of there."

"No, breaking open the pod would kill him. We have to find the command signal that stops the stasis mode. We also need to figure out how to open the pod with causing more damage. Cerberus took over the labs nearby to research more about what they dug up. That's likely our best bet."

Just then a Cerberus shuttle flew by and fast…

Garrus looked at his sister, "See? It's never an easy mission. You ready for this?"

"Beyond a doubt," Solana firmly replied as she pulled her assault rifle out.

They ran ahead to where the shuttle had dropped off Cerberus troops. They fought through them fairly quickly and then hurried along before more showed up. They came across centurions, combat engineers and a few turrets at they made their way to the lab area. Shepard was impressed by what she saw of Solana's combat skills; she was a great shot and was smart in how she maneuvered from cover to cover. Shepard laughed as she noticed Solana steal multiple kills from Garrus - who of course, did not find it as amusing.

The first lab room they came to had a terminal actively playing what appeared to be just static…but to Shepard, it was more. She saw video images of the Protheans' fighting with the Reapers; she saw a Prothean opening up a life pod…she was able to make sense of it all.

"Okay, I think I can duplicate that to open the pod," Shepard said.

"You understood that?" Liara asked.

"You didn't?"

"No, all I saw was static. Your encounter with the Prothean beacon must allow you to see what a Prothean would see - to understand their language."

"Well, I saw the video and how they sealed the life pods."

"Perfect, then we just need to find the signal they used."

"Okay, let's go find the info we need."

They searched the other lab buildings for the signal and encountered no enemies along the way. It wasn't long before they found another console playing static. Shepard watched the video while all Garrus, Liara and Solana saw was static. The same Prothean from the first video appeared in the second video…they were evacuating the city as the Reapers attacked.

"Were you able to make sense of that one as well?" Liara asked.

"Yes, I've got the signal they used," Shepard replied.

"Then we have everything we need to open the life pod."

"Great, let's head out!"

They fought through guardians, combat engineers and assault troopers while making their way back to the life pod. Shepard started transmission of the signal to the life pod…then all they had to do was wait for it to finish. It wasn't long before heavy Cerberus forces showed up. Shepard and her squad fought through them while holding their position by the life pod. When Cerberus saw that they weren't getting anywhere, they dropped an Atlas to try and get through Shepard and her squad…they still failed. The signal was done transmitting just as they cleared out the last of the Cerberus troops. Shepard ran back over to the life pod and opened it…there he was…a living Prothean.

"Goddess, it may take him some time to fully regain consciousness," said Liara.

The Prothean opened his eyes…he stumbled out of his pod and tried to get to his feet…he was disoriented.

"Remember, it's been fifty thousand years to us but to him…it's only been a few minutes," said Liara.

Shepard reached out to touch him…she was flooded with his memories. He had been sent into stasis to be found by the next generation…to be a voice for his people. Shepard let go of him as he dropped to his feet from the draining contact.

"How many are there?" he asked her. "How many other survivors?"

"Just you," she replied sadly. "I'm so sorry. Wait, you know my language? You can understand me?"

"Yes, now that I have read your physiology…your nervous system…enough to understand your language."

"So…you were reading me just now…while I was seeing…"

"Our last moments…our failure."

"It wasn't a failure - your people did everything they could and they never gave up. I could use some of that commitment now."

The Prothean turned around and noticed Liara and Garrus.

"Asari, turian and human. I'm surrounded by primitives," he said.

_"Shepard, whatever you did got Cerberus interested."_

"Copy that, Cortez. We're moving out now," said Shepard into her comm. Then she looked at the Prothean, "Will you please join us?"

"You fight the Reapers?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then we will see."

Shepard reached her hand out to shake his…the Prothean looked at her hand, then back up at her and then walked away.

"Oookay," Shepard sighed.

"We just need to give him time," Liara said.

They walked after the Prothean and together they all headed back to the extraction location for pick up by Cortez. Shepard patted Solana on the back as they walked…

"You were great," Shepard commended. "I'd love to take you on more missions but only if your brother actually approves next time."

"Thanks," Solana said. "So Garrus, what do you think?"

"We'll see," he replied.

Solana looked over at Shepard who shrugged, "Better than a no."

"I guess," Solana muttered.

Shepard laughed as she gave Solana another pat on the back, "I'm sure he'll come around. I have ways of convincing him."

"Eew…off limits, remember?"

Shepard laughed even harder and Solana couldn't help but join her in laughter. Garrus stared at them with an appreciative smile. Watching Shepard and his sister interact so well - like they were the best of friends...it made him so happy.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Shepard vid-conferenced with Hackett and gave him a status update. As she finished her conversation with him…Liara popped up on Shepard's comm…

_"Shepard, I need you down in the port cargo hold. It's about our new guest."_

"I'm on my way," Shepard replied.

She jaunted over to the elevator and took it down a level. When she entered the cargo hold, she saw the Prothean kneeling…and three armed guards stood around him.

"What's the problem?" Shepard asked Liara.

"I've tried to make the room more accommodating, but they're not letting me talk to him," she replied.

"Apologies, doctor," said the main guard. "Contact protocol with a new species: "Assume hostility." We had to dust off the regulations."

Shepard looked over at the Prothean…he looked up and locked eyes with Shepard.

"But he's not new," Liara said. "I've spent my life studying Protheans."

"At ease, soldier. We can trust him…he's not going to be a problem," said Shepard as she walked around the guard and stood directly in front of the Prothean. He stood up to be face to face with her.

"Will you be a problem?" she asked him.

"That depends on you," he replied as he grabbed hold of her to read her…

"I can sense fear in you," he said. "Anxiety and distress…the Reapers are winning."

"Like hell they are! I won't let them. And…what do you mean 'you sense'?" she asked as the Prothean released her.

"All life provides clues for those who can read them. It is in your cells, your DNA. Experience is a biological marker."

"Then what exactly did I experience back on Eden Prime? That was a hell of a flashback."

"The battle left its own mark on me. I communicated this to you. It can work both ways."

"Like your beacons?" Liara asked.

"Yes, which…" the Prothean grabbed hold of Shepard again…reading the images she had received from the beacon years ago. "You found one," he said in almost disbelief as he stepped back from her. "You saw it all…our destruction, our warnings! What weren't they heeded? Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers, human?"

"It's Commander, and nobody could understand your warnings. The beacon nearly killed me."

"Then the communication is still primitive in this cycle," he scoffed.

"We pieced together what we could and used it to stop a Reaper invasion three years ago."

"Then the extinction was delayed?"

"Yes," replied Liara. "Now we have your plans for the device. We're going to build it."

"Device?"

"The weapon your people were working on…I'd hoped you could tell us how to finish it."

"We never finished it…it was too late," he replied as he hung his head.

"Then I take it you don't know anything about the Catalyst?" Shepard asked.

"No. I was a soldier, not a scientist. Skilled in one art…killing," the Prothean said.

"What was your mission?" Liara asked.

"Among my people, there were…avatars of many traits; bravery, strength, cunning. A single exemplar for each."

"Which are you?" Shepard asked.

"The embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost. Only when the last Reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist. Those who share my purpose become allies. Those who do not become casualties."

"Well, then I'd say you've found an ally. The goal of this ship is to wipe the Reapers from existence."

"But how far are you willing to go to achieve that goal?" he asked as he grabbed Shepard's wrist. "Lies are easy to detect…but you seem to be telling the truth, Commander. For now."

Liara walked over to a nearby table, "We found this at the dig site. I assume it belongs to you."

The Prothean looked over at the object on the table, "It is a memory shard."

"Could it help us with the device?"

"No. It contains only pain. But I will help you fight. And the last thing the Reapers hear before they die will be the last voice of the Protheans sending them to their grave."

"If you don't mind, I have a few more questions I'd like to ask," Liara said softly. "I've written over a dozen studies on your species. I've published in several journals…"

"Amusing, asari have finally mastered writing," said the Prothean.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. What do you wish to know?"

"Your sensory ability…we've never seen a species with it."

"It was common among my people, imparting experience through touch. The chemistry of life - complicated ideas could be absorbed in seconds."

"That sounds very useful."

Shepard smiled as she looked at the wide-eyed expression on Liara's face. She could never have dreamed of meeting a real life Prothean and yet, here Liara was…standing in front of one.

"We evolved as hunters," the Prothean continued. "Reading a thousand details in our environment ensured our survival. Later, we developed technology to harness our ability. Information could be stored in certain objects through touch. Memory has its own biomarker, its own chemistry. As do knowledge and skills…the beacons would 'remember' these things."

"Things like Reaper invasions," said Shepard.

"Yes, I can still sense the turmoil in you," he said. "Witnessing the extinction of our empire…the fabric of your being was forever marked that day."

"So, you could read something about this room?" Liara asked him.

The Prothean bent forward…grazing his fingertips on the floor.

"There was…liquid. A form of incubation," he said. "The DNA of a…krogan who lived here. He was powerful, prone to violence."

"I'm impressed," said Shepard. "His name was Grunt."

"And if he were my enemy, I would have given him a wide berth. There is great strength in his genes."

"I must know something," Liara said. "What was Prothean civilization like? I've always wondered. What sort of government did you have? And can you tell me about your religious beliefs? Or perhaps…"

"We are dead now," interrupted the Prothean. "What does it matter?"

"I'm…sorry. Studying your history has been a lifelong passion of mine."

"When I was born, our empire was already at war with the Reapers. The first thing I remember was seeing my planet on fire."

"What was your civilization like before the Reaper attack?"

"We were the dominant race of our cycle. We ruled the galaxy."

"My studies indicated you were the only race engaged in space travel at the time. I always found that curious."

"We were one empire composed of many subjects. All eventually called themselves 'Prothean'."

"What if they didn't want to?" Shepard asked.

"They weren't given a choice," he replied.

"Wow…that's real nice," she scoffed. "Are you saying you enslaved the other species?"

"Any could oppose us if they wished. And if they won, they would have ruled. Many tried…none succeeded."

"I had no idea Protheans were so…severe," Liara said.

"It was by necessity. Very early we encountered the dangers posed by machine intelligence. They rebelled against us."

"We've had the same problem. They're called 'geth'," said Shepard.

"We could not allow the machines to surpass us. It was decided the only way to win was to unite all organic life within our empire."

"Did it work?" Liara asked.

"For a time. The Metacon war - we were turning the tide…until the Reapers arrived. Then we understood machines had surpassed us long ago in ways we could never imagine."

"Back on Eden Prime it looked like there were other stasis pods," said Shepard. "What happened?"

"The empire had fallen and we knew our cycle was lost," he replied. "We were the final vanguard, the best soldiers left alive."

"So more of you were supposed to survive into this cycle?" asked Liara.

"Yes. Under my leadership, a new Prothean empire would have arisen. We would have commanded the races are your time to prepare for the next Reaper invasion. But traitors within our ranks…indoctrinated agents…betrayed us, and the Reapers discovered our plan."

"Uhm…just out of curiosity, how would you have 'commanded' us?" Shepard inquired.

"By leaving you no other option," the Prothean replied. "You would have joined our army or faced the Reapers alone."

"We've uncovered quite a few Prothean ruins. Were you observing our ancestors?"

"Before the war, we cultivated species that showed potential. Eventually, you would have been offered a…choice to join the empire. But when the Reapers attacked, we ceased all study. We hoped they would see you as too primitive to harvest."

"Well, thank you. I think."

"Is there anything more you can tell us about this device your people were trying to build?" asked Liara.

"We heard only stories. They said our scientists were constructing a great machine that had the power to defeat the Reapers."

"You never saw it?"

"By that point the empire was smashed into pieces. None of us knew what the others were doing."

"Well if we don't finish it soon, the same will be true of us. How long did your war with the Reapers last?"

"For centuries. Those that faced the Reapers in the beginning were long dead when I was born. There were memory shards, however, passed down from soldier to soldier. They have us fragments of what happened."

"Several years ago, we found a Prothean VI that called itself 'Vigil' on the planet Ilos," said Shepard. "He was caretaker of a research project."

"During my life, Ilos was only a rumor. It was said we had cities there, built on the ruins of a civilization before us…the Inusannon. If our scientists did have a research facility, whatever they were doing was secret."

"Yes, Vigil said they wiped all traces of themselves from the records so the Reapers couldn't find them. The scientists eventually went into cryogenic stasis."

"More of my people survived?"

"No. But they did stop the Reapers from taking control of the Citadel in this cycle. It delayed their invasion."

"I never saw the Citadel. It was captured long before I was born."

"I'll make sure you get a chance to see it. Thank you for talking with Liara and me. I know we never imagined actually meeting a Prothean."

"This had been…amusing," he replied as he looked at both of them.

"Oh?" Shepard said.

"To discover the most primitive races of my time now rule the galaxy. The asari, the humans, the turians…"

"There's also the salarians," Liara added.

"The lizard people evolved?" he asked surprised.

"I believe they're amphibian," Liara giggled.

"They used to eat flies," he replied matter-of-factly.

Shepard laughed as an image of Mordin eating flies popped up in her head.

"Commander, you may count on me," the Prothean said. "I am known as Javik."

"Then welcome aboard the Normandy, Javik."


	41. Chapter 41

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 41:

Shepard found Garrus in the main battery…he turned to face her as she entered the room.

"A living Prothean…can you believe it?" he said in amazement.

"I know…it's crazy," she replied. "His name is Javik. I think Liara's gonna fall head over heels for him - she was hanging on every word he said."

"Oh, I could see that happening," he laughed. "Her whole life has been focused on Protheans…and now she has a chance to _further _her research."

Shepard laughed, "Can you imagine Javik's reaction to her? Getting hit on by a 'primitive'…oh wow; I would pay good creds to see the look on his face!"

"Yeah well, you never know…people probably didn't think you and I would result to anything and look at us."

"True…but you didn't think of me as a primitive."

"How do you know?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said playfully as she punched his arm.

"I'm only kidding; you know there's no one I admire or respect more than you."

"Yeah…respect," Shepard sighed. "Something I failed to show you earlier."

"What?"

"That whole thing with Kaidan. I'm sorry, I…"

"No Jane, I'm the one who should be sorry. I failed to show respect to you as my Commander."

"Yes, but I failed to show you respect as a friend and my…boyfriend. I set out to teach you a lesson as your Commander instead of considering your feelings and reacting as a supportive girlfriend. I feel terrible about it."

"Boyfriend, huh?" he chuckled.

"Well…yeah…why? Is that not…"

"It's just the first time you've called me that…I like it."

"Well good, because I like calling you that," she blushed. "Anyways, I know it's a crappy excuse but…I've just been under a lot of stress - we all are. It's just filtering itself out in different ways and the way I reacted with you was just…I don't know…I'm sorry."

"Jane, you've got the weight of the whole galaxy on your shoulders," he said as he brushed his hand up her arm. "If that means sometimes you need me for a punching bag…well, it's the least I can do."

"You just keep getting sweeter, don't you?"

"I try."

Shepard sighed, "God, I can even count how many lives are depending on us, Garrus."

"Just remember, we're in this together…I'll be with you every step of the way. And if it ends with us dying in a giant explosion taking out a Reaper…remember I took the kill shot."

"You cocky bastard," she chuckled.

"You love it," he replied as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. He nuzzled her neck as a low rumble started in his chest.

"Is somebody feeling frisky?" she asked amused.

"Do I have time to feel that way?" he said in a sensual tone.

Shepard thought about it for a minute…she had already made her rounds and had nothing pressing to tend to. She counted in her head how long it had been since their last serum injection…eleven hours…one hour left. She took that as a sign.

"EDI," Shepard shouted out.

_"Yes, Commander?"_

"Lock down the main battery. No one is allowed entry until further notice is given by me."

_"Understood, Commander."_

Shepard slid her hands up to the base of Garrus' fringe...he moaned softly in response. She grazed her lips across his mandible…

"Your move, Vakarian," she whispered.

He pressed his mouth against hers as he slid his hands to the front of her pants. His fingers worked quickly to undo them and slip the fabric down a little. His tongue danced with hers as his hand skimmed over the area that was freshly exposed for him to touch. He gently rubbed the bundle of nerves there…a gasp of delight escaped her lips. Garrus had come to appreciate those nerves very much; the way they could make Shepard's body react when given the proper attention…it was one of his favorite things.

Shepard didn't want to wait any longer; she pulled away from him and bent down to remove her boots. Once they were off, she was able to remove her pants fully. Garrus took the opportunity to remove his clothes while Shepard removed what remained of her own. While Garrus worked on discarding the last bit of his clothes, Shepard walked over to the console and propped herself up on it…eagerly waiting for him to rejoin her.

She didn't have to wait long before Garrus' warm naked body was pressed against her. She wrapped her legs around him as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer - until she was sitting on the very edge of the console. He leaned into her until her upper body was pressed back against the screen. His tongue traveled from her jaw…down her neck…across her shoulder…down to her chest.

"Mmm…are you trying to torture me?" she moaned.

"Is it working?"

"Yes…please tell me I don't have to wait much longer," she said breathlessly as his rough tongue focused on her nipples.

"Easy, Jane," he replied. "What's the human expression? All good things come to those who…wait."

With the attention Garrus was giving her body…she would not be able to hold out for long. Garrus teasingly trailed his tongue further down her body…until he reached her wet center. He circled his tongue in a deliberately slow pattern around her clit.

_Oh God…_

* * *

**Meanwhile, just down the hall…**

Kaidan entered the mess hall to grab some dinner. He noticed a young female turian sitting at one of the tables with Liara.

_That must be Garrus' sister._

Kaidan got himself a tray of food and walked over to sit with them…

"Kaidan, how nice of you to join us," Liara said. "This is Solana Vakarian; Garrus' sister. Solana, this is Major Kaidan Alenko."

"Nice to meet you," Kaidan said with a smile as he took a seat across from her.

"MmHmm," Solana replied as she looked back over at Liara. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh yes, the Prothean…his name is Javik. He's fascinating!" Liara exclaimed. "There's so much we can learn from him."

"He's kinda of an ass," Solana said.

"A little," Liara giggled. "But, I think with time he'll warm up to us…I hope. Well, I need to go check on some things. I need to find Shepard - I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't seem to find her. I thought she'd be down here but…well anyways, I'll talk to you guys later."

Solana felt her gut tie up in knots as she was left alone with Kaidan. She had nothing to say to him and the last thing she wanted was for him to try and engage her in conversation. She focused on finishing her food quickly…

"So...uh, I'm sorry about Palaven," Kaidan said softly.

"Sorry about Earth," was her short reply as she shoveled more food in her mouth.

Just then, Artus walked into the mess hall. He nodded at Solana as he continued past them and down the corridor to the main battery. The door wouldn't open…Artus tried again…still nothing.

_"Apologies, the main battery has been locked down temporarily,"_EDI said over the speaker.

Solana looked up and over at where her father stood.

"Locked down? " Artus scoffed. "By who? Garrus? Is he in there? Tell him his father needs to speak with him."

_"The lock down was authorized by Commander Shepard."_

That statement caught Kaidan's attention and he felt his body tense as he thought of what that implied. Solana lost her appetite and pushed her food tray away as she realized what was implied as well.

"Oh," said Artus. "Uh…well, never mind then. Thank you, EDI."

Artus turned around and quickly walked away.

"Hey dad! Wait up!" Solana shouted as she got up from the table…using that moment as her chance to escape an awkward conversation with the Major.

Then Kaidan sat there alone…with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the main battery…**

"Oh…don't stop…please," Shepard groaned as she was bent over the console with Garrus thrusting into her at a steady pace. His hands were on her hips as he drove into her…enjoying the sight of Shepard's toned slender back side wiggling slightly with each thrust he made.

He moved faster as he felt her muscles constrict against him…she was reaching her high and Garrus was right there with her. He pushed deeper into her…a growl of ecstasy escaped him as the carnal torrent ripped through his body and channeled all energy into his release. Shepard felt the intensity from his pulsing member…causing the lustful thirst coursing through her body to increase…which heightened her own climax.

His hands lazily rubbed her back as he made a few more gentle thrusts before receding. Shepard took a moment to catch her breath before she pushed herself up and off the console and gathered up her clothes to get dressed.

"I feel so dirty just getting dressed afterwards," Garrus said as he put on his pants. "Like I'm just using you or…being used."

"Aaaw, is my turian lover sad without his cuddle time?" she said jokingly.

"Something like that," he chuckled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the mess hall…**

Kaidan felt his body grow more and more agitated as he was consumed with images of what might be happening behind those doors. He swore he heard moaning…or was he just hearing things? He tried to calm himself down and dismiss all thoughts about what may or may not be going on in a room that was only a few strides away from him.

_I knew this was happening...it's shouldn't come as a surprise. C'mon! Get it together! This doesn't change anything…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door to the main battery whoosh open. He looked over and saw Shepard emerge. She was running her fingers through her hair…seemingly to detangle and smooth it out. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes gave off a glow of satisfaction.

Kaidan felt his heart rate pick up at the sight…at the thought of what had just happened behind those doors. He realized that his mouth was wide open as he sat there in a state of bemusement. He quickly shook it off and got up to meet Shepard as she walked by. The door to the main battery was still open but Kaidan could not see Garrus.

"Hey Shepard," he choked out…still trying to gain his composure. "How 'bout you and I go grab a drink in the lounge."

"Right now?"

"Well…yeah, I mean…we haven't really had much of a chance to catch up on the last few years and I was hoping tha…"

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. Now's not the best time," she said kindly. "I wouldn't be good company right now. I'm exhausted - just gonna check on a couple of things and then probably hit the sack and just pass out to be honest."

Garrus, having heard the whole thing, stepped into Kaidan's line of sight from the main battery. The movement caught Kaidan's attention and he looked passed Shepard and over to Garrus…

Garrus gave Kaidan a smug look as he slowly stretched his back out…pretending he had a kink in it. Kaidan clamped down on his jaw as he tried not to look flustered by Garrus. His cheeks turned red and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He heard a laugh from Garrus which just made Kaidan's blood run hotter.

"Maybe some other time," Shepard offered half-heartedly as she gave Kaidan's arm a quick pat before walking off.

Kaidan turned around and sat back down…staring at his food. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of Garrus exiting the main battery and walking through the mess hall.

"Do you two engage in unprofessional activities while on duty often?" Kaidan blurted out in a voice that was a little higher pitched than he wanted.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Garrus snickered as he, of course, had caught Kaidan's high pitch vocals that gave him away; Garrus got the best of him.

"You know, I was thinking," Kaidan said harshly as he stood up and turned around to face Garrus. "I'm betting no one on this ship is willing to spar with you and…well, that VI training program can get boring."

"What are you getting at?"

"I just want you to know…I'd be more than willing to spar with you."

"How kind of you."

"I'm serious."

Garrus did his best not to laugh. He was sure sparring with Kaidan would not be a challenge for him and he was pretty sure Shepard would not approve of it anyways. Garrus was amused by the Major's reaction…he decided to push it a little further.

"I appreciate the offer but I already have someone willing to spar with me," Garrus said smugly.

"Really…"

"Yeah…in fact, I just finished a session and…I'm _exhausted_," Garrus replied with a smirk…watching Kaidan's face wash over with a new shade of red. Garrus nodded at him as he walked away and out of the mess hall. He hadn't realized how easy it would be to get under Kaidan's skin. He was going to have fun with this…

* * *

Shepard was approaching her galaxy map when she noticed Javik walking away from the bridge. He locked eyes with her and walked over…

"Commander, I have been studying this ship, its crew. Your pilot, Joker, told me there was a Normandy before this one. You died in an attack."

"Something like that," she replied as she focused on her galaxy map. She didn't dare tell him who it was that attacked the ship. Maybe he already knew but she didn't feel like finding out at the moment.

"But then you were resurrected…to fight the Reapers."

"Yeah…looks like you and I have something in common."

"But you have something else: the reasons you fight are still alive. The friendships of the people around you…and _more_."

Shepard looked over at him…

"You and the turian are…joined?"

"Uh…yeah, you could say that."

"I'm not, your pheromones are. Is this why you wish to continue living? For him? For his affection?"

"Well…yeah…yeah, you're damn right! He's helped carry me through so many things - he's always been there for me and without him…I'm nothing. He's given me the strength I need to soldier on…he's my motivation to not only defeat the Reapers, but to live through it."

"I see."

"There you are, Javik!" Liara exclaimed as she ran over to him. "I was hoping you could spare some time to answer a few more questions."

The look on Javik's face was close to what Shepard imagined his reaction being to Liara hitting on him…and she didn't even have to pay any credits to see it.

_"Commander, you've got an incoming call from Admiral Hackett."_

"Thanks Joker," Shepard replied, then looked at Javik and Liara. "Excuse me."

Shepard made her way to the comm room and pulled Hackett up on the screen. He informed her that the quarians were willing to aid in the war against the Reapers. Shepard needed to travel to the Far Rim to meet with them. After she finished her conference with Hackett, she made her way back to the galaxy map. She set a course and then headed up to her quarters for the night.

* * *

Garrus headed to the lounge for a celebratory drink; getting under Kaidan's skin was a worthy enough reason. He was beaming with self-satisfaction as he entered the room. His father was sitting at the bar and looked over to see who had walked in.

"Hey dad," Garrus greeted as he walked around the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Hey there son," Artus replied as he took swig from a bottle of turian ale. "Do we need to have a talk about what is acceptable and unacceptable behavior on a military vessel?"

"Ah…it was you that tried entering the battery…"

"Yep, thanks for that."

"Sorry," Garrus chuckled. "I uh…don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just listen. You need to be more…"

"Dad! I'm a grown turian, okay? I don't need a lecture from you."

"Is that so? A grown turian? Then start acting like one."

"Wow, having some real awesome flashbacks right now…"

"Cut the wise act, Garrus. You're not just a turian…you're a Vakarian."

"Oh please, don't give me that. Solana has done crazier things than me to embarrass you and she gets half the flack for it."

"That's because she won't always carry the Vakarian name…but you will. I expect more from you."

"Okay…I fail to understand how the main battery incident reflects badly on the Vakarian name. This isn't about what I was doing…it's about who I was doing it with, isn't it? Spirits dad, she's…"

"She's a Commander! She should act like one. I'm just a little disappointed in you both."

"Wait…what?"

"Never mind," Artus sighed.

"Do…do you see Jane as a member of this family? Is that what's going on here?"

"I said never mind. Just forget it."

"Because for you to be disappointed in her…means that you must have had high expectations of her…which means you given her careful consideration…which you wouldn't do unless…"

"I said just forget it!"

"Alright," Garrus chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

Artus polished off the rest of his ale and let out a satisfying sigh.

"So…was Kaidan still in the mess hall when you two finished?" his father inquired.

"Yep."

"Good."

* * *

Shepard enjoyed a nice long shower…letting the hot water work away her tense muscles. Once she was finished, she stepped out…quickly dried off and exited the bathroom. She heard the door open behind her…

"Looks like I arrived at just the right time," Garrus said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her naked waist.

"Mmmm…perfect timing," she replied as she leaned back into him.

"I'm going to take quick shower, okay?"

"Alright, but it really better be quick because I'm gonna fall asleep when I hit that bed and then you'll be without cuddles for a whole day," she laughed.

"Can't have that," he said as he bent down and nuzzled her neck.

"Tick tock, Vakarian."

"Okay, okay…I'm going. Wouldn't want to upset my _girlfriend_," he chuckled as he pulled away from her and headed for the shower.

_Hmm…girlfriend. _

Hearing Garrus call her that made her smile uncontrollably.


	42. Chapter 42

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 42:

The Normandy arrived at the envoy ship. Shepard paced around the war room…waiting for the quarians to arrive. Soon she heard the door whoosh open and four quarian Admirals entered.

"Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again," said Admiral Raan. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's good to see you too. So what's going on?"

Admiral Gerrel spoke out, "Seventeen days ago, with precision strikes on four geth systems, the quarians initiated the war to retake our home world."

"Which was a clear violation of our agreement with the Council to avoid provoking the geth!" said Admiral Koris.

"A treaty violation is nothing compared to recovering our home world and advanced AI technology," sneered Admiral Xen.

"Your home world? You mean Rannoch?" Shepard inquired.

"Correct Commander," Raan replied. "Three hundred years ago, we lost our world to our own AI creations, the geth."

"After we attempted to kill them," Koris added.

"We didn't try to kill them, Koris," Xen responded. "We tried to deactivate them. It wasn't murder."

"No, it was murder," Shepard said.

"Commander, the quarians never intended to create a true AI," Raan said softly. "It was an accident."

"Which you chose to correct by trying to kill them," Shepard replied.

"Don't bother," Koris sighed. "Admitting we were wrong would undercut the justification for this suicidal invasion plan."

"You're really going to throw yourselves at the geth again?"

"And this time, we may have destroyed our people for good," Koris added.

"We'd driven the geth back to the home system when this signal began broadcasting to all geth ships," said Gerrel as he pulled it up on the central screen.

"The Reapers."

Under Reaper control, the geth were significantly more effective. The quarian fleet was pinned in the home system. The signal was coming from a geth dreadnought, it could outgun anything the quarians had and it was heavily defended. The Normandy's stealth drive could get in undetected, allowing Shepard to board and disable the Reaper command signal. Cutting off the signal would throw the geth into complete disarray - and while they were confused, the quarian fleet could get to a mass relay and retreat.

"Are you certain you can disable the signal?" Admiral Koris asked Shepard.

"We'll get you out of there safely, Admiral."

"Also, an old friend of yours had offered to help against the geth," Raan added.

The doors whooshed open and Shepard looked up….

"Tali!" she exclaimed as she walked around the war map to greet her friend.

"Oh Shepard, it's so good to see you again!" Tali said as she was enveloped in a hug by her former Commander.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too."

"Well c'mon! Let's get ready to hit that dreadnought!"

* * *

Joker docked the Normandy to the dreadnought as Shepard, Garrus and Tali entered the airlock…

"Good to have you back, Tali," said Garrus. "With all the extra dextros aboard, the food has gotten better."

"As long as it's sterilized," she replied.

"Dr. Michel did get me some dextro-amino chocolate. You're welcome to it, once we're back."

"Uh…what?" asked Shepard.

"What?" Garrus responded.

"She got you turian chocolate?" Tali chuckled.

"She said she saw it and thought of me. Why?" Garrus asked.

"Watch yourself, Shepard," Tali said with a pat to her arm.

"Apparently," Shepard replied while scouring at Garrus.

"Am I missing something?" he asked her.

"Yes…yes you are," Shepard said with a smirk. "I'll fill you in later."

To no surprise, the mission was not off to an easy start. Shepard had to secure the docking area on her own, and then everyone could follow her over. She ventured into the dreadnought hassle free, quickly found another airlock and overrid the docking controls. With them cleared to board, Garrus and Tali joined back up with Shepard within minutes. They looked for an operation center so Tali could disable the command signal.

Just as Shepard started to wonder where all the geth were…they appeared; and in great numbers.

"Geth incoming!" Garrus shouted as they all took to cover.

They fought through geth troopers and rocket troopers before finally reaching the control center; which was guarded by troopers and geth hunters. After fighting through them, they approached the command console and found that the geth had locked down the Reaper signal and they could not access it from that room. They now had to get to the drive port…but the room they were in had been locked down as well. Tali faked a thermal warning to get the room unlocked and as they quickly ran out they found more geth waiting for them. After dealing with them, Tali got incoming correspondence with Admiral Raan. Admiral Koris' ship was taken out and the fleet was being lost; she didn't know how much longer they could hold out.

Shepard and her squad pushed themselves through the ship even harder - taking out more troopers along the way. Soon they found the drive core and when they opened it up; they were surprised by who they found tied up in it…

"Shepard Commander, help us," he said.

"Legion," Shepard gasped.

"Shepard, wait, the geth are being controlled by the Reaper signal," Tali said. "So for all we know, Legion is with them. Maybe it sided with the Reapers voluntarily or maybe it's hacked."

"Legion helped us fight the Reapers before," Shepard said. "There's no way he would have agreed to this."

"Your caution is understandable," he replied. "Once freed, we will submit to any restraints you deem necessary."

"That sounds reasonable," Garrus said.

"I never thought I'd say this but…it's good to see you again," Tali said to Legion.

"Likewise creator Zorah," he replied.

"So what is this thing?" Shepard asked him.

"It uses our networking architecture to broadcast the old machine command signal to all geth simultaneously."

"Then getting you out of there will shut off the signal."

"Wait, you cannot simply remove the constraints. We are secure via hardware blocks nearby that shackle our operating protocols. The hardware blocks are located on the far side of the room."

"Okay, hang tight, Legion. We'll get you out of there."

Shepard found the controls and released Legion; who in turn took the command signal down. Now the quarians had their chance to retreat. Instead of retreating though, they decided to use this chance to destroy the geth dreadnought.

"What the hell are they doing? We're still on board God damn it!" Shepard shouted.

They fought through troopers, hunters and prime as the ship was being fired upon by the quarian fleet. Legion led them to a geth fighter…they're best bet for escaping.

"Shepard to fleet! Hold fire! Hold fire damn it! Do you read me?"

"They're not responding!" Tali cried.

"Let's move! Let's move! We can make it!"

They were almost to the fighter…a few geth were chasing after them.

"Just run! We're almost there! Keep going!" Shepard yelled.

"AAAHH!" Tali screamed as a bullet shot through her side.

"TALI!" Shepard shouted.

Before Tali could even fall forward, Legion had grabbed her and picked her up. He ran ahead towards the fighter with Shepard and Garrus closely behind him. They made it to the craft without further incident and Legion flew them out.

"Joker, we're on a geth fighter, please don't shoot," Shepard said on her comm. "And have Chakwas prep the med bay - Tali's been shot."

_"On it, Commander."_

* * *

_"They fired on the dreadnought while you were on board?" _Hackett asked.

"They were supposed to pull the fleet out safely - that was the whole reason we went on the God damn ship! Instead, they…"

_"I know. Admiral Gerrel's been causing trouble for years…but I can understand their desperation."_

Shepard scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Tali got shot in the process! So no…no I don't have to understand it."

_"Listen, we need all the help we can get. We need a fleet and the quarians have the biggest one out there."_

"Got it, just roll over and take it - thanks," Shepard said snidely.

_"Commander…"_

"Yeah yeah, don't worry - I'll get you the fleet you need."

_"Much appreciated. Hackett out."_

Shepard made her way to the war room next. Raan was arguing with Gerrel…telling him she should charge him with treason for endangering the entire fleet.

"I was in my authority as Admiral of the heavy fleet!" he responded.

"Hey asshole!" Shepard yelled as she entered the room. "And what about me and my crew, huh? What the fuck!"

"You escaped unharmed. Besides, you're a Commander - you understand that mission parameters can change."

"Unharmed? Tali was shot!"

"How is she?" Raan asked.

"She'll be fine - you can go visit her if you'd like. It was a clean wound - no complications. With Tali's help, our doctor was able to make a suitable patch job to her suit as well. She's been given a dose of antibiotics and just needs to rest a couple of days."

"Like I said," Gerrel spoke out. "Virtually unharmed."

"Listen jackass, I understand that the mission can change and casualties can happen…but how about a little warning next time!"

"I have to get back to my ship," he replied. "Raan, we'll talk about this later."

"Bosh'tet" she muttered as the Admiral walked past her.

"Commander Shepard," Raan said. "You must understand, we took heavy casualties - including Admiral Koris - he crash landed on the home world."

"The Normandy can assist with rescue efforts if you'd like."

"Thank you, Commander. That would be very much appreciated. I think the worst is over."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Cortez flew the shuttle down to the cliffs of Rannoch and dropped Shepard, Garrus and Vega off. They needed to take out the geth anti aircraft guns so that Cortez could take out the tower. Rannoch was breathtaking…the water...the blue sky…the stone cliffs…

"Wow," Shepard gasped.

"It's beautiful," Garrus said.

"I can see why the quarians are fighting so hard for this place," Vega added.

There were geth rocket troopers ahead that were patrolling around the area. Shepard and her squad hid among the top ridges of a cliff.

"Garrus, take them out…quietly," said Shepard.

"I'm on it," he replied as he set his sights.

After taking out the patrol, they quickly made their way to the base of the AA guns - where they had to fight through more geth troopers. While James and Garrus covered her back, Shepard looked over the gun control panel for a way to shut them off. Geth primes and hunters were coming in fast.

"Any day now, Shepard!" Garrus shouted.

"I'm with Scars on this!" James added.

"I know! I know! Hang on…almost got it," Shepard yelled out. "Yes! Done! One down, one more to go! Let's move out!"

They fought their way through to the other gun and again, James and Garrus guarded Shepard as she shut down the gun's system.

"Cortez, come in! You are clear to approach the tower. I repeat, you are clear to approach the tower," Shepard said on her comm.

Within minutes, Cortez flew in and took a few shots at the tower before it was finally destroyed. Once disabled, Shepard was able to get in contact with Admiral Koris. After arguing with him, she finally got him to give her his coordinates. They quickly flew his way…Shepard took to the guns as Cortez flew them around the battle sight…clearing out all enemies for the Admiral…calling out ones that were in front or behind him for him to take cover while she got rid of them. He finally made it to the ledge…the shuttle flew down close for him…he jumped inside.

The Admiral was solemn on the shuttle ride back to the Normandy. He had lost his entire squad in a fight that most did not want to be in to begin with. But they did it for him…because he had hope for this battle. It was a hope he couldn't afford to give up on now; the lives lost would not be for nothing.

* * *

Once back aboard the Normandy, Admiral Koris quickly took off to rejoin the quarian fleet and help them regroup. Now all that was left to do was locate the Reaper base for a full on attack. Raan said she would inform Shepard when they found the location. It was a just a matter of waiting for the information now.

Shepard made her way to the med bay to see how Tali was doing. She found her resting in one of the beds…tired from the combinations of pain meds and antibiotics. Chakwas reassured Shepard that Tali was doing just fine and would be ready for duty again in a day or two.

From there, Shepard decided to head up to her quarters. As she rounded the corner to the elevator, she found Garrus entering the elevator as well.

"Headed up?" he asked.

"Yep. You?"

"The same."

Shepard stepped in and the doors quickly closed…

"So when do you get it?" she asked.

"What?"

"The chocolate from Dr. Michel…when do you get it?"

"When I was on Palaven; she had it sent to me."

"She had chocolate sent to you…"

"Yeah."

"Just because…" she said slowly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…yeah…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're clueless, Garrus; absolutely and completely clueless. I know you aren't familiar with human gestures and the meanings behind them but dear God, even Tali understood this one. Maybe it's just a woman thing because I'm pretty sure your mom and sister would get this too."

"Get what?"

"Garrus…you don't just get a person chocolate out of the blue just because. Michel did it because she likes you."

He just stared at her…completely puzzled as the elevator came to a stop on their level.

"As in _likes_ you…geez Garrus, no wonder I had to _throw _myself at you in order for you to clue into the fact that I was interested. The doctor is romantically interested in you…is that clear enough for you?"

"Nah…I'm sure it was just…"

"Trust me on this one, okay? If you were to ask her out, she'd say yes in a heartbeat - I guarantee it. Which is irritating, honestly, because I'm certain she has to know that we're together. And yet, that would not deter her one bit - in fact, I think that's why she got a little bolder. Before she probably didn't think you would be interested in a human but now…well," Shepard sighed as she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards their quarters.

"You're awfully cute when you get possessive," Garrus chuckled as he followed her into their room.

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure I want to take you back to Earth with me anymore. The girls will be all over you - the exotic new stud. You could be quite the player if you wanted to."

"Perhaps…but I'm more of a one woman kind of turian," he replied as he brushed up against her back.

"Lucky me," she giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"How about we share the chocolate."

"That sounds really nice. Ooh! With a bottle of wine."

Garrus slipped away from her and headed for his bag to get the chocolate. Shepard walked over to the mini fridge that was tucked under her desk and grabbed a bottle of white wine. As Shepard walked over to the couch, she caught sight of Garrus injecting his arm with his serum - which reminded her to inject herself as well. She set the wine down on the coffee table and walked over to her nightstand to grab a serum. By the time she was finished with her dose, Garrus had taken a seat on the couch and had opened the bottle of wine.

"That's one of my favorite wines," she said as she walked over to join him. "It's a dessert wine - very sweet."

Garrus studied the label, "Moscato?"

"Mmhmm, I save it for special occasions."

"And the special occasion this time being?"

"That I get to share it with you," she replied with a warm inviting smile.

Garrus poured them each a glass of it and had broken the chocolate into pieces.

"I set aside some chocolate for Tali," he said. "Just in case she decides she wants some."

"You're awfully cute when you're considerate."

"I have my moments," he said with a smirk as he took his first sip of the wine…

"Well…what do you think?" she asked.

"You're right, it's very sweet. But…it's quite pleasant. I like it."

"I'm glad you like it," she replied as she leaned forward to grab a piece of chocolate off the table. She took a bite and savored it…studied it. It didn't have a smooth texture like she thought it would - instead, it was coarse; not melting in her mouth but crumbling. It wasn't overly sweet but it wasn't too bitter either…it was like a sweeter dark chocolate.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's not bad…it's just different from human chocolate - takes a minute to get used to it. I like it though."

"You know what I like even more?"

"Hmm?"

"The fact that we're able to experience each other's food."

"I do too. But you know what I like even more than that?"

"What?"

Shepard got up and walked over to the bed, "I'll give you one guess."

"Is that all you think about?" he said teasingly.

She slowly took off her shirt and tossed it aside. Then she started to lower her bra strap…

"Well…I guess if I'm alone in feeling that way..." she said in a sultry tone as she started to slide her strap back up.

Before she could secure the strap back on her shoulder, Garrus was on her…his hands sliding up her back and his face nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said in a victorious tone.

* * *

Shepard woke up a few hours later…the weight of Garrus' arm slumped across her waist as he slept. He looked so peaceful…it made her smile. She carefully picked his arm up enough for her to slide out from underneath it. She grabbed her scattered clothes off of the floor and got dressed. She quietly snuck out of the quarters and got in the elevator. Sometimes, she just needed to walk around the ship when it was at its calmest. She found it soothing and with all the worries on her mind…it was just what she needed.

Her stomach felt a little sour; the combination of foreign chocolate with sweet wine was not settling well. She decided to head to the lounge to grab a ginger ale. As she entered the room, she saw Sophira sitting on the couch - looking out at the stars. She whipped her head around to see who was approaching.

"Oh, Shepard, hey…what are you doing up at this hour?" Sophira asked softly.

"Couldn't sleep and my stomach is a little upset right now so I thought I'd come grab a ginger ale to try and settle it."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm up for the very same reason actually. The treatments can upset my stomach sometimes…making it difficult to sleep. So I decided to come down her instead of waking Artus up with my tossing and turning."

"Is that the only side effect from the treatments?" Shepard asked as she took a seat near Sophira.

"For the most part. It's completely worth it for all the positive things the treatments have given me. So, any idea what could have caused your upset stomach? Stress perhaps?"

"Maybe a little…but I think it's mostly because of the turian chocolate I ate."

"Turian chocolate?"

"Yeah, Garrus shared some with me."

Sophira started to speak but then paused…

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Forgive me if I'm being to bold but…what about allergic reactions? To turian food…to anything…uhm…"

"Specialized serums. Mordin created them for Garrus and me. They prevent us from having reactions."

"Oh, I see…very smart. Who came up with that idea?"

Shepard felt herself start to blush…there was no way she was going to explain what had happened that caused the idea to pop into her head. _Well you see ma'am, I was giving your son his first sexual experience with my mouth…_Yeah, no way was that story being told.

"I had the thought and Mordin ran with it," Shepard replied.

"I'm glad the two of you found a way to be more compatible."

"Me too. I'm really crazy about your son."

"And he's really crazy about you. Has he told you how hard it was for him to be away from you for six months?"

"Uhm…yeah…I mean, he said it was tough and that he hit a really low point. He didn't really go into details or anything though and I didn't push it - he already looked so pained telling me the little bit he did."

"I'm sure he did. He took it hard…it got really bad. Seeing him react the way he did to your absence and now seeing him reunited with you…it's left no doubt in my mind - he loves you."

"I know he does."

"Has he told you?"

"No…but I can feel it. I love him too."

"Have you told him that?"

"No," Shepard chuckled. "I'm waiting for the right moment. Blurting it out on the battlefield doesn't sound particularly special. We haven't even been on a real first date yet. I guess maybe that's just a human tradition but…with all the craziness going on - I just want one thing in my life to not seem backwards and rushed, you know? I want to go on an official date with Garrus. It doesn't have to be flowers, dinner and a movie or some other traditional style date - that's not us - I want a date that reflects who we are as a couple. I don't know…I sound silly don't I?"

"Wanting to wait for a special moment to say very special words for the first time? No, that doesn't sound silly to me. Just don't wait too long…with this war - every day is an uncertainty. The time we have together is precious."

"I know…we have to win this thing…we just have to. The thought of my time with Garrus being cut short…it just breaks my heart…I can't even think about it - it's not an option."

"I'm so glad my son has you in his life," Sophira said as she braced Shepard's arm. "I'm so proud of him for finding such a strong, smart and beautiful woman. He's very lucky."

"No, I'm the lucky one. You raised a fine turian - I feel so blessed to have him with me."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart," Sophira replied as she pulled Shepard in for a hug.

Shepard smiled as she was pulled in for the warm gesture…for a moment she forget all about her worries.


	43. Chapter 43

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 43:

_Wow, an actual easy mission this time_, Shepard thought as she entered the geth's virtual world alone.

Geth fighter squadrons had targeted quarian liveships with attacks that would have a serious impact on their fleet. Shepard, along with the help of Legion and Garrus, had gone to the Geth Comm Hub on Rannoch to disable the server controlling the geth fighters.

Shepard followed the virtual path, disrupting the Reaper code infections along the way and making it to her first data cluster. She cleared out the cluster and then a new path was revealed that led her to the next cluster. She repeated this pattern a few more times until she had finally cleared out all infections. Then she made her way to the access point to exit the virtual world and back to reality where her squad was waiting for her.

Shepard was curious to see what her actions had done as she exited the virtual chamber. Suddenly, a dozen geth primes came online and exited their docking chambers.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked Legion.

"We have transferred geth programs from the server into these platforms," he replied.

"Why?"

"They wish to join us."

"That's convenient," said Garrus.

"While Shepard-Commander removed the Reaper infection, we judged we could persuade hostile geth programs to reunite with ours. We were correct. These geth have renounced the old machines and will oppose the Reapers. They are now us," said Legion.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Shepard asked.

"We did not doubt you...we doubted your allies. The creators' actions have placed other species in danger but they are unsympathetic to what they have done to us. The quarians sanctioned this mission to save their people - they would not have done so if they knew we wished to preserve geth as well."

"I understand not wanting to leave anyone behind," Shepard sighed.

"You accept our actions?"

"We both accomplished what we came here to do - that sits well with me."

"We judged you would understand. Prime units will be available once the Reaper signal has been located and destroyed."

"Alright, I'll make sure to warn Admiral Hackett he has some primes coming his way," Shepard chuckled. "Let's get back to the Normandy."

* * *

"Commander, we've located the Reaper base transmitting the signal," said Raan.

"Great!"

"And not a moment too soon. With the Reaper code upgrades, the geth are tearing the fleet apart."

"Once the signal is disabled, the geth will pose no threat to creator forces," said Legion.

"You sound conflicted, Legion," said Shepard. "What's wrong?"  
"While the old machines have unethical purposes, their upgrades have vastly improved our people," replied Legion as he pulled up a geth processing signal.

"A single unit, yes?" asked Raan.

"Correct. Now, ten nearby units networked cooperatively," said Legion as he changed the screen...and then proceeded to the third picture. "Now, a single geth unit with the old machine upgrades."

"That's a fully evolved AI," gasped Raan.

"Yes, we do not agree with the goals of the old machines but we find this growth...beautiful," said Legion.

"Wow...it is," Shepard agreed.

"Commander!" Raan shouted.

"Oh come off it, Admiral! That's a living creature no matter what platform it's running on," Shepard replied.

"And they will die when we destroy the base," Legion added.

"They allied with the Reapers," said Raan.

"To save themselves from you," replied Legion.

"Maybe...they don't have to die," Shepard said.

"Just because this one appears friendly?" Raan scoffed.

"Listen, all I'm saying is maybe they don't _all_have to die," Shepard replied.

"It's a moot point until we take out that base," said Raan.

"Alright fine, let's focus on getting in first and we'll go from there."

* * *

Shepard scanned Tali up and down as they rode the shuttle down to Rannoch.

"You sure you're feeling up to this?" Shepard asked her.

"For goodness sake, Shepard, it was nothing - a clean flesh wound," Tali replied. "I'm healed, I'm fine - I feel great. Nothing could stop me from setting foot on my home world."

"Alright, I'll stop worrying about you."

Tali turned to look at Legion, "Thank you, by the way, for carrying me to safety."

"You are welcome," he replied.

Shepard gave Legion a commendable pat on the arm as the shuttle landed on the planet's surface; just outside the Reaper base. Shepard, Garrus and Tali set out to keep the geth from organizing a more formal attack while Legion would deactivate defense systems and secure an escape vehicle.

Tali took her first few steps on Rannoch...

"I don't think it's really sunk it yet...the home world...my world," gasped Tali. "Look at the sky, and the rock formations? They used to write poems about them. You've heard me say Keelah'Selai? The best translation I can come up with is 'by the home world I wish to see some day'."

"Looks like you're seeing it today," said Shepard.

"When this war is over...I'll have a home. Can you believe it, Shepard? My living room window will go right here..."

"I don't know...you've been on ships for so long. You sure you can go back to living in once place?" Shepard teased.

"It'll be different but I'm sure I'll adjust."

"Well, the sooner we get this mission done, the sooner you can enjoy your home world. Let's move out."

As they approached the Reaper base, Shepard and her squad were attacked by several geth troopers. They eliminated all enemies and then proceeded down the hill; where they came across a large blast door and more geth troopers. Once the area was cleared, they moved to the right of the blast door and vaulted up the nearby tubes. Then they climbed up the ladder and took out the geth troopers that were waiting at the top. They then climbed up the nearby piping and continued moving forward and onto the catwalks.

They pressed through a geth patrol and rocket troopers before moving forward and up a ramp. As soon as they came in sight of the Reaper tech, a blast shield door shut over it -they had to track down a way to gain access to it. More geth forces arrived; which Shepard and her squad fought through as they made their way to a console to perform a manual override of the blast shield door.

"Perfect! Now let's go take that thing out!" Shepard said as they made their way back to the Reaper tech. Shepard pulled the laser designator from her back and aimed it at the target. Garrus and Tali kept Shepard's back clear of enemies while they waited for the Normandy to lock down on Shepard's signal and proceed with its bombing run.

"Here they come!" Tali yelled as she saw the Normandy flying down.

***BOOM BOOM BOOM!***

The explosion knocked them all off the upper-platform!

"God damn!" Shepard exclaimed as she got to her feet. The ground underneath them started to shake...and an unexpected foe climbed out of the hole...

"REAPER!" Shepard yelled.

Just then, Legion drove in; he had secured a vehicle just like he said.

"Everybody! Get over to Legion! Now!" Shepard shouted as she took off running.

A geth climbed up the catwalk and aimed for Shepard...but was quickly hit in the back of the head by Garrus as he ran by. Then Tali shot a round into the geth as she ran passed him as well. Shepard turned her head to see what had happened...

_That's my team._

They climbed aboard the hovercraft that Legion had obtained and Shepard took control of the turret. Legion piloted them away from the base while Shepard shot at the advancing Reaper.

"Shepard to fleet, it's not a Reaper base - it's a live Reaper!" she said on her comm. "I need an orbital strike! We're clear! Fire at will!"

The strike descended upon the Reaper...taking it down for only a few seconds. Shepard ordered EDI to sync the quarian fleet to the Normandy's targeting system. She was determined to take this thing down with all the fire power she had at her disposal. Shepard climbed out of the vehicle and set herself up on the edge of the cliff with her laser designator.

She began targeting the Reaper while avoiding its laser that it kept sending her way. Dodging the laser over and over again was making it nearly impossible for her to get a lock on it.

_Come on! Come on!_

Shepard dodged one more laser and then she had her lock...

The sky hailed with the firepower of the quarian fleet...completing disabling the Reaper as it fell to the ground. Shepard walked over to it and it began to speak to her.

**"Shepard..."**

"You know who I am?"

**"Harbinger speaks of you. You resist...but you will fail. The cycle must continue."**

"No, I don't believe you."

**"It is not a thing you can comprehend. You represent chaos, we represent order. Every organic civilization must be harvested in order to bring order to the chaos. It is inevitable. Without our intervention, organics are doomed. We are your salvation."**

"Like hell you are! You're killing everyone in the galaxy to _save_us? No, I refuse to accept that."

**"There is no alternative."**

"Organics and synthetics don't have to destroy each other!"

**"The battle for Rannoch disproves your assumption."**

"I don't care what you say. It doesn't change the fact that I will destroy all of you."

**"Finish your war...we'll be waiting"**

And with that, the Reaper shut down.

"We did it," Tali said as she received communications from the fleet. "The geth have stopped firing on the fleet!"

"We can confirm the geth are no longer being controlled by the old machines - we are free," said Legion. But he knew what the quarian fleets' next move would be. "Shepard-Commander, the geth only acted in defense after the creators attacked. Do we deserve death?"

Shepard already knew the answer to that and she looked to Tali hoping that she felt the same way.

"What are you suggesting?" Tali asked Legion.

"Our upgrades...with the old machine dead, we could upload them to all geth - without sacrificing their independence," he replied.

"You want to upload the Reaper code?" Tali scoffed. "That would make the geth as smart as they were when the Reaper was controlling them."

"Yes but with free will," said Legion. "Each geth unit would be a true intelligence. We would be alive and we could help you."

Tali turned to Shepard, "Our fleet is already attacking! Uploading the code would destroy us! Shepard, you can't choose the geth over my own people!"

She could hear the shakiness in Tali's voice...she was on the verge of crying as she waited for Shepard's response.

"Do you remember the question that caused the creators to attack us, Tali Zorah?" Legion asked.

Shepard turned to him...waiting for the answer...

"Does this unit have a soul," Legion finished.

That was all Shepard needed to hear to make her decision.

"Legion, upload the code. Tali, contact the fleet and tell them to fall back!"

Tali tried contacting her fleet while Legion uploaded the code. Tali was having no success persuading the fleet to stop with their attack. She ran over to Legion, "I'm begging you...please...don't do this."

"We regret the deaths of the creators," he replied. "But we see no alternative."

"No!" Shepard shouted. "Nobody else dies today! Legion, keep going!"

"Shepard..." Tali softly cried.

Garrus looked on in stunned silence...unsure of Shepard's actions but trusting her all the same.

"All ships, this is Commander Shepard," she said into her comm. "The Reaper is dead. Stand down! The geth are about to return to full strength - if you keep attacking they will wipe you out. Your entire history will be you trying to destroy the geth. You forced them to rebel! You forced them to ally with the Reapers! The geth don't want to fight you. If you can believe that for just one minute...this war will be over! You have a choice...please...stand down."

_"All units...hold fire,"_Admiral Koris commanded.

"Oh God damn," Shepard sighed in relief to herself. She heard Garrus and Tali sighing with relief as well.

"Impressive - as always," Garrus said to her.

"I don't know how you managed to pull that off but thank you," said Tali.

Before Shepard could reply...Legion spoke up.

"Error, copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination...required. Shepard-Commander, I must go to them. I'm...sorry. It's the only way."

"What? But...no," Shepard said faintly.

"Legion," Tali spoke up. "The answer to your question...do you have a soul...is yes."

"I know, Tali, but thank you."

"Legion," Shepard choked out. "You can't...I mean, I don't want..."

"It's been an honor to serve with you Shepard-Commander. Thank you for always believing in us."

Before she could respond, he moved forward and fell to the ground...dead...as his personality was dissolved in its runtime to distribute true intelligence throughout the geth collective. Shepard stared down at his lifeless body...completely frozen in shock and not noticing the geth prime that was approaching. He walked up to Tali and spoke to her.

"Your people are welcome to join us on Rannoch. We will honor Legion's promise - the geth will help you in your fight against the Reapers and our engineers will assist in building the crucible. Have you considered possible settlement sites?"

"Uh...why?"

"Because we will assist your people in resettling onto Rannoch."

"Really? How?"

"We will help you set up housing and settlements in a far more efficient manner. We will load your suits with programming to mimic mild virus attacks to boost your natural immune systems so that in time, you can live without the environment suit."

"Wow...thank you."

Shepard walked away to look out past the cliff's edge - Garrus followed after her.

"You okay?" he asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

"Jane, you did an amazing thing today. The geth and the quarians working together - living in harmony? Legion's sacrifice was not for nothing."

Tali walked over to join them...Shepard looked over at her.

"I know working with the geth won't be easy at first but..."

"I'm not staying," Tali interrupted. "I'm coming with you."

"I wasn't going to ask," Shepard replied softly.

"I think you've earned a few favors with the fleet."

"I'm asking them to launch an assault on the Reapers. I figure that makes us even."

"If the Reapers were going to stay on Earth...sure. But sooner or later they'll come to Rannoch. So I'm coming with you to stop them - if you think I can help."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I look at all this...this picture of hope and peace. And all I see is everyone I've lost...my team on Haestrom, my father, even Legion - I'm mourning a geth! How crazy is that."

"It's not crazy at all," Shepard replied. "I feel the same way about him."

"Is it beautiful though," Tali said as she looked out at her home world. "Isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"It'll be years before we can live without our suits completely but right now..." Tali said as she took off her mask in front of Shepard and Garrus. "Right now, I have this."

"Oh my God," Shepard gasped as she took in the sight of Tali's face for the very first time. "You're beautiful."

"Yes, you really are, Tali," Garrus said.

Shepard studied the lines framing Tali's face...her beautiful huge eyes, her petite nose, her full lips...she was a stunning.

"I'm glad I can share this moment with the two of you," Tali said as her face lit up with a huge smile.

Everything they had been through...right then in that moment...it was worth it all.

* * *

Shepard sat alone in the lounge drinking. They were headed to the Citadel and this was how she chose to pass the time. She was happy with the outcome of the mission but pissed off to have lost Legion. She understood there was no other way and that Legion's actions were voluntarily but still – she felt crappy about the whole thing. She hoped a few drinks would numb the sadness she felt.

_"Shepard, you have new messages at your private terminal."_

"Can you please forward them via secure channel to me, Traynor?"

_"Of course, Commander. Sending them your way now."_

Shepard sighed as she poured herself another drink. Soon her comm blinked with incoming messages. She opened the first one…

-  
_Hey, Shepard._

_I know you're busy and we haven't had a chance to sit down and talk yet. So let's meet up for lunch when we get to the Citadel - my treat. Just the two of us, okay?_

_- Kaidan_

"Wow, really?" she sighed to herself as she scrolled to the next message…

-  
_Jane,_

_It's been brought to my attention that we haven't been on a proper date yet. I've planned something special for us to correct this unforgivable circumstance. We'll meet up at the docking bay – wear something comfortable and bring a jacket._

_-G_

"What are you up to, Vakarian?" she whispered as she closed out of her comm.

The door whooshed open and Shepard turned to see who was entering. It was Garrus' mom and sister.

"Hey, Shepard!" Sophira chirped.

"Hey, Sol."

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine; I don't really want to talk about it. Just trying to keep my mind off stressful things – drinking seemed the most appropriate course of action."

"Want some company? Mom and I could keep you distracted with embarrassing stories of Garrus."

"I would love that."

* * *

Garrus felt incredibly tense from the last mission. Seeing Shepard so upset…losing Legion…it was heartbreaking. When they had gotten back on the ship, he could tell she needed some time alone. He found his way to the training room and started a session with the VI program. Not going after Shepard and refusing to leave her alone had just added to the stress his body was feeling. He needed to ease some of the stress off and he couldn't keep bombarding Shepard's body every time he needed to relieve tension – as fun as it would be for him.

He was only a couple of rounds into the program when he noticed Kaidan walking into the room...

"Bored of that program yet?" Kaidan asked.

"It works just fine," Garrus replied shortly.

"Where's your sparring partner? Not in the mood I take it?"

"She just lost Legion…"

"Yeah…that's gotta be tough. Figured you'd be off comforting her right now."

"She needed some time alone," Garrus said as he felt his body become tenser. He willed Kaidan to leave him alone but to no avail.

"Well, hopefully she'll be in the mood for some company when we get to the Citadel," Kaidan replied. "I invited her to join me for lunch – just the two of us."

That did it…

"You know what, Kaidan? This VI does get boring," Garrus said. "Still up for sparring?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"It was crazy," Solana continued. "Being obsessed with calibrations and all, he decided he would help our dad out by making his transit run more efficiently."

"How old was he at the time?" Shepard asked.

"He was twelve."

"Oh God."

"Yeah….so the next morning, dad starts it up and begins to take off when all of a sudden it rockets off at a crazy speed! We see it fly off, turn sharply, head back for us and crash into the side of the house."

"Oh no!"

"Garrus took off running so fast!" Solana laughed. "Took us an hour to find him!"

"Poor Garrus," Sophira chuckled. "He was only trying to help."

"Oh man, was the transit totaled?" Shepard inquired.

"Pretty much," Solana replied. "And it took two weeks to get the side of the house repaired – which dad made Garrus help every step of the way."

"Well, he's come a long way in his calibrations – never had a problem with anything he's done," Shepard said with a smile.

"Give it time," Solana teased.

With that, all three of them shared a laugh. Shepard glanced over at Sophira who had titled her head back. Shepard saw something on the lower part of Sophira's neck….something she hadn't noticed before. She looked at it more intently…a bite mark.

"What is it, dear?" Sophira asked Shepard.

"That mark on your neck…what is that?"

"My bond mark."

"Bond mark?"

"Yes, I bear one from Artus as he bears one from me. It is a symbol of our lifelong bond as mates."

"Like your human custom of rings for married couples," Solana added.

"Oh, I see," said Shepard. "So you get married but instead of rings – you have bond marks?"

"Yes. Along with bond marks, we do have marriage ceremonies but they are a very serious and spiritual occasion. Turians bond for life – it isn't something you can get out of whenever you want. For humans, if a marriage doesn't work out – you can get a…what is it called?"

"Divorce."

"Yes, a divorce. You can get one fairly easy. You can simply take off your ring – the symbol of your marriage and throw it away. For turians, terminating the bond between a mated pair is quite difficult," Sophira informed Shepard.

"How does it all work?"

"Well, there are two important aspects to being a bonded pair. One, the bond mark; which can be established at any time when the couple has agreed to commit to one another."

"Like an engagement."

"Yes, except you can call off an engagement. The bond mark is a very serious matter. And then if the couple chooses to take it a step further - they would have a marriage ceremony where the lower ranking mate takes on the clan markings of the higher ranking one. The markings are painted on by their mate and then permanently put in place by the person performing the ceremony."

"Permanently put in place? Like a tattoo?"

"Yes, sort of. Acidic clear paint is brushed over the freshly painted markings - this "burns" the clan markings into the skin. Once the markings are set in, a clear protective sealant is applied. Then the markings are permanent."

"Oh, so that's why they have a painted look to them but don't rub off! I've always wondered about that."

"Yes. So as you can see, becoming a bonded pair is very involved and intended to be a permanent thing. Not all bond mates choose to marry but any serious bonded pair will bear bond marks for each other."

"Yeah, humans have the same thing – some couples make a promise to commit for life but without ever getting married. But…there's still no permanent act involved – unless they decided to get tattoos but even those can be removed," Shepard said as she rubbed the lower area of her neck.

She ran her fingers over the area that had briefly bore the tiny marks of Garrus' teeth grazing her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she realized what possibly could have been going through his mind at the time.

"Are you okay?" Solana asked. "You look like you're about to throw up or something."

"I…I'm fine," Shepard stuttered; her mind still processing all the information and trying to figure out where Garrus fell into all of this. Was this something he had thought about with her? Was this something he wanted?

"Okay," Solana chuckled. "Well, it's your turn to tell us a story about Garrus!"

"Alright, let me think…oh! Did he ever tell you about the night he got in a fight with a Keeper during his days at C-Sec?"

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Solana chirped. "I can feel it!"

* * *

"C'mon, Alenko! You can do better than this," Garrus scoffed as he easily dodged around Kaidan's advances. "Or are you really that dependent on your biotics?"

"If I could use them, this match would already be over," Kaidan replied as he connected a blow to the side of Garrus' face.

"Damn it," Garrus muttered underneath his breath. He had let himself be caught off guard while taunting his opponent. "Lucky shot – it won't happen again."

"We'll see about that," Kaidan said with a smirk.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Shepard said as she approached them.

"Great," Garrus sighed as he stepped back from Kaidan and relaxed his stance…knowing he was probably in some kind of trouble for engaging the Major.

"Just a friendly match, Shepard," said Kaidan.

"Friendly…uh-huh…sure," she replied.

"Well, I should get going," said Alenko as he cleared his throat.

Shepard waited until Kaidan had left the room before she walked up to Garrus.

"What was that all about?" she chuckled.

"He asked for it," he replied.

"I'm sure he did. I assume you took it easy on him?"

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know…I just figured you…"

"It's not like I caught you beating the crap out of him, Garrus. You were both engaged in a mutually accepted sparring match."

"Well, okay then," he replied with a smirk as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her forehead.

"Oh by the way…I just heard some interesting stories about you," she giggled. "And added in a few of my own."

"Great."

* * *

Liara entered Javik's quarters…

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said meekly as he turned to face her.

"Asari, what do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Asari? I have a name. I don't go around calling you Prothean. My name is Liara and I would appreciate if you used it when addressing me."

"Fine…Liara. Why are you here?"

"Uh, no reason. I just want to know more about you," she said as she scanned the room. "Ooh! That! That right there! What's the deal with this?"

Javik looked over to where Liara was pointing…

"It is called the Echo Shard," he replied. "Passed from soldier to soldier, prothean to prothean. Each adds their memories to it."

"Like a beacon…how far does back does it go?"

"To a time before the Reapers. It is all that is left of my people."

"And you don't want to remember that?"

"Imagine if everyone you knew was dead. You could not remember their faces or the color of the sky above your home. The memories were gone…but so was the pain. Would you want to remember that, asari…I mean, Liara? Even if it meant watching everyone die again?"

"I…I don't know. Seeing everyone we've lost…alive again …maybe that would be worth the pain."

Javik walked over to the shard, picked it up and began to read it…

"Before the Reapers…the stars belonged to us. Civilization flourished," said Javik. "There was the quasar fortress of the Tirandi Veil…the ice canals of Judor IV…the Palisades of the Verom Anjelik. It was magnificent. But then…the Reapers came. Planet by planet we were…extinguished. We fought back…I…aaahhh!"

Liara slapped the shard out of his hand, "Are you okay?"

"I…I once commanded a ship like this one. A loyal crew with many friends. It was captured…only I escaped."

"What happened to them?" she asked softly.

"Indoctrinated. The Reapers sent them against me. Year after year, battle after battle, I was hunted by my own people. Every encounter a reminder of my failure as a soldier."

"I'm so sorry, Javik…I had no idea."

"Until the Battle of the Cronian Nebula. I had only my knife left…I cornered my men and slit their throats one by one. I watched them bleed to death to be certain."

"That must have been…"

"It was the day I understood; war is atrocity committed in the name of survival. It is a lesson I wish I had never learned."

Liara placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You are welcome but do not get in the habit of asking me too many questions. I do not wish to relive every memory of my life."

"I understand, Javik. I'll try to contain myself as much as possible."

"That would be very much appreciated," he replied as he took a step back to break the contact between them.

Liara smiled and nodded at him as she turned around to leave. Her conversation with him was a victory and little by little, she was determined to chip away at his wall until she broke through it completely.


	44. Chapter 44

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 44:

The Normandy docked to the Citadel as Shepard walked by the memorial wall. The people they had lost…Ashley, Kelly, Jacob, Thane…she continued to scan over the rest of the names…one was missing. Why wasn't it on the wall? She took the elevator down a level to speak with the one put in charge of creating the name plaques. She stepped off the elevator and found him getting ready for his day of leave on the Citadel.

"Johnson!" she shouted. "I need to speak with you for a minute."

He nodded as he jogged over to her, "Commander?"

"The name plaque for Legion…are you still working on it?"

"I didn't think it would get one, ma'am."

"Why is that?" she asked as she did her best to remain calm.

"Uh…it was a geth…not alive - just a synthetic. I didn't think we made plaques for…"

"He was a loyal member of this crew…and a friend. He sacrificed his life to help his people, who are very much alive, and his promise to the quarians has led them to a peaceful future with the geth. I expect his name to be on the memorial wall before we ship out tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

She gave him a stern look before dismissing him and heading out herself. She had a full day ahead of her; she had to meet with the asari councilor, have a much needed heart to heart with Kaidan, go on her first date with Garrus, and she had promised Vega she would meet him up for some drinks later.

_Business first…let's go meet up with the councilor._

* * *

Commander Shepard, thank you for coming," said Tevos.

"Of course, what's going on?" Shepard asked.

"The situation is growing urgent for my people. We're aware your crucible is still missing a key component.

"Yes, the Catalyst. Do you know something?"

"Not exactly. But there is a…artifact on our home world, Thessia, known only to the highest levels of my government."

"What is it?"

"With any luck, it's a means to help you locate the Catalyst. The artifact is kept in a temple located at these coordinates," she said as she handed Shepard a data pad. "I've ordered a scientific team to meet you there."

"Why is the artifact hidden?"

"Every species in the Citadel has its secrets, Commander. But this one, in the wrong hands, would upset the balance of the galactic power."

"Uh, isn't that what the Reapers are doing right now?"

"Yes, which is why I'm bringing this to you."

"Alright, well, I appreciate the help."

"It's you who will be helping us. The matriarchs are growing desperate. For the first time in our history, Thessia is vulnerable. For all our intellect, we're outmatched by Reaper firepower."

"I'll do what I can."

"Whether you know it or not, you've become the sole ray of hope in a very dark night. Goddess be with you."

"Thank you," Shepard said with a nod and she turned and walked away.

Sole ray of hope? As if she didn't feel enough pressure on her. Why was it all up to her? Why? She felt sick to her stomach. Could she really be everything that everyone hoped? Would she really be able to make a difference in this war?

She didn't have the confidence to give herself an answer. She did her best to dismiss the doubtful thoughts as she headed off for the next thing on her list for the day.

* * *

Shepard quickly spotted Kaidan at one of the tables overlooking the water…

"Surprised this place can still get supplies for a menu like this," Kaidan said as she came into his line of sight.

"Maybe it's better if we don't ask how or where," she replied as she took a seat.

"I'm glad we're taking the time to do this - I could use a sanity check."

_So I've heard._

"Yeah well, things have been pretty crazy," she offered with a half smile.

"You know, my life flashed before me on Mars and…there weren't enough moments like this with the people I care about."

"Kaidan," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Shepard…I can't sleep at night - and it's not just because of this war; it's because of you."

"Why?"

"You know why; I love you and I always have. Can you honestly tell me that you've _never _felt anything for me?"

She didn't want to hurt his feelings. What was she supposed to say? Oh yes, back in the day when I flirted with you - it was all to get a response from Garrus? I've been interested in him since the beginning and I shamelessly used you as a pawn? She didn't have the heart to say that to him. So now in addition to the stress, she felt the pain of guilt for the whole situation with Kaidan and the irritation it had been causing Garrus as well.

Kaidan grew frustrated with her silence…

"I want you, Jane! I want you so bad. Tell me, what do you want? _Truly _want."

"I'm sorry, Kaidan, but we should just keep it professional. I should have done that from the start. I'm sorry if I led you on in the very beginning. I'm sorry I never addressed this - I just assumed it was all water under the bridge when I saw you on Horizon. I don't know what else to say. I'm in love with Garrus - I love him with all my heart."

"Right…hmm…well, not the answer I was hoping for," he said as he sunk back in his chair.

"I'm sor…"

"No, don't be," he said with a heavy sigh. "It's okay…I understand. I'm sorry if I've been making you uncomfortable. I…I've put all my cards out on the table and...well, I can tell when it's time to call it quits."

"Okay…" she said skeptically.

"Incidentally, you better be buying me lunch now," he said with a smirk.

"I can do that," she chuckled.

Things were going to be okay. Kaidan and her…it was going to work out. She sighed with relief as they ordered their food. She mentally kicked herself for not having that conversation with him sooner; she could have saved everybody some frustration. At least it was finally handled and Kaidan could move on.

The rest of their lunch date was surprisingly pleasant; reassuring Shepard that they could work together peacefully. She gave him a hug at the end of their meal and thanked him for understanding. He just wanted her to be happy…and if Garrus was the one to do that…then that's how it was; he would let it be.

* * *

Shepard made her way back to the Normandy to grab a jacket and then headed to the docking bay…searching for any sign of a tall handsome turian with piercing blue eyes and beautiful blue clan markings. It didn't take her long to spot him…

"Jane, there you are," Garrus said as he walked over to her.

"Hey, so…what are we doing?" she asked as she zipped up her jacket. She took notice of the sky car parked behind him.

"Something that doesn't involve fighting Reapers."

"Hmm…I think the bar is still Reaper free."

"Really, Jane? Our first date and you think I'd take you to a bar?"

"Alright…well what were _you _thinking?"

"I was thinking that I want us to be able to remember our first date."

"Makes perfect sense. So?"

"So, I had an idea…" he smirked as he walked over to the sky car and opened the door for her.

She smiled as she climbed in and Garrus closed the door after her. Then he got into the driver's seat and they took off.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Somewhere we're not supposed to."

"Now you're talking."

"Ever have that one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Jane?"

"I've woken up with a turian next to me. I'm good."

"Still trying to make me blush, huh?"

"Until it works. So what's your one thing?"

"The whole time I worked at C-Sec, I'd stare up at the top of the Presidium and say to myself: I want to go up there. But I never did. There were one hundred thirty-seven regulations telling me I couldn't."

"Aren't those regulations still in place?"

"Yeah…but now I just don't give a damn."

Garrus flew them up and landed on the top of the Presidium. Shepard got out of the transit and looked out at the Citadel and all the activity below them. They were so high up…it was surprisingly windy; now she understood why he told her to bring a jacket.

"Figured it's time to do something stupid just for the hell of it. Might be the last chance we ever get," he said as he pulled out a bag and a metal crate from the back seat.

He walked over to the area behind Shepard and started pulling things out of the bag. First he pulled out a blanket and laid it out - using the metal crate to secure the blanket from getting blown away. Then he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Wow, this view is incredible," she said as she turned around to see what Garrus was doing.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would inspire a certain…mood," he replied.

"Look at you, Vakarian," she chuckled. "Pulling out all the stops I see."

"It's our first date and it was long overdue - I have a lot to make up for."

"Well, then I'd say you're doing a terrific job so far," she replied with a warm smile as she walked over and sat down on the blanket.

Garrus sat down beside her as she picked up the bottle of wine to inspect it…

"Aaaw, moscato," she said sweetly.

"Of course, it's your favorite," he replied as he held the glasses out to her.

"But what about you? What did you bring to drink?"

"I took a serum dose before leaving so I could share this with you."

"You're so sweet," she smiled as she poured a glass of wine for herself and one for Garrus.

"I enjoy being able to share in the same foods as you; makes me feel more connected to you."

"I enjoy it too. For our next date, you should take me to a nice dextro restaurant - so I can try some of your favorite foods."

"I've got a better idea. Let's buy some ingredients while we're on the Citadel and my mother can cook us up some of my favorite dishes."

"Ooh, that does sound fun! I could even help her in the kitchen - learn to make some of them."

"Might be a good skill to obtain for the long term," he said playfully as he took a sip of wine.

_Long term…that reminds me…_

"About that…uhm…well, I recently learned about the workings of bond mates and I…uh…"

His eyes were fixed on hers. If she could safely bet one thing, it's that his heart was racing right then. The look on his face said it all as he stared at her…not speaking a word - just waiting for to continue.

"That one night, at the hotel…our "angry sex". Remember that?"

He nodded.

"Well, you bit down, ever so slightly, right here," she said as she pointed to the meaty part of her upper shoulder.

He nodded again.

"Was that…I mean…have you ever…are you wanting to mark me? Have you thought about me as your potential bond mate?"

He took a deep breath before finally responding with words.

"Jane, I recently told you I was a one woman type of turian…"

"I remember."

"That woman is you - it's always been you. You're the only one for me. So yes, I've thought of you as my bond mate and yes, I've been desperately fighting the urge to claim you as my own and mark you. Being bond mates is a very serious thing though - more serious than any human customs for couples. I didn't want to scare you off."

"I understand how serious it is, I honestly do, and I'm not scared…I'm right here; exactly where I want to be."

"Are you sure you're ready to be a one turian kind of woman?" he said half teasingly and half terrified that she might change her mind.

This was it…the perfect moment. Now was the time for her to say the words which so desperately needed to be said.

"Garrus, the only thing that keeps me going…that gives me the motivation to stay strong…is you. Seeing Earth attacked and having to leave? The only thing that made it bearable was knowing you were out there somewhere."

"I felt the same way. The worst part about the galaxy going to hell would've been never getting to see you again."

She placed her hands around his neck, "I love you, Garrus. I love you so much - you are everything to me."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his mouth; pouring everything she had into it. All the emotions he made her feel, all the time she spent loving him, the urgency she felt to always have him by her side…everything…she willed it to pass through her mind and into the kiss she bestowed upon him. Eventually she needed to breathe and she pulled back from him…searching his eyes for a reaction.

"Wow…I've imagined you saying those words to me," he whispered. "But actually hearing them…I'm the luckiest guy alive. I love you too, Jane. I've loved you for so long - I should have told you sooner."

"Garrus…I want to be your bond mate."

He felt shivers go up his spine at hearing those words. The woman he loved, Commander Jane Shepard, wanted to be his and his alone for the rest of her life.

"Nothing would make me happier, Jane," he replied as he cradled her face in his hands. "I could never have imagined having someone as amazing as you for my bond mate. I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly as his mouth met her lips…imparting another wonderful kiss…full of excitement…of love and joy.

When the kiss finally broke, Garrus had a mischievous look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"There's one other part to this date," he said as he got up and opened the metal crate; pulling out a sniper rifle. "We have to settle this once and for all. I'm not saying you don't know how to handle a gun - just saying that some of us know how to make it dance. So let's find out who's really the best shot."

She got to her feet and took the gun from him, "There are a few people in the galaxy who've seen me in action, Garrus. They seemed impressed."

"Yeah, but I've actually seen you dance, Shepard. No comment."

"Alright, Vakarian, you're going down," she said as she aimed the rifle out towards the sky.

"And don't worry, I loaded it with practice slugs for when you miss," he teased as he got ready to throw the target.

He threw it…she aimed…

***PING***

She gave him a satisfied smirk…

"That was an easy one to let you build up your confidence," he said as he pulled another rifle out of the crate. "Long range, I wrote the book. Nobody alive can do this, not even Commander Shepard. Give me a tough one."

She reached over a grabbed a target out of the crate. He positioned himself and was ready for her to throw it. She stepped back and wound up as far back as she could and then with all her might she chucked the target…

***PING***

"I said a tough one," he snickered.

"Step aside," she said with a roll of her eyes as she got into position for her next shot.

Garrus chuckled as he grabbed another target and got ready to throw it. Shepard knew what she was going to do - she was going to let him have this victory. He had made her so happy already with a wonderful first date - she could give him this.

He threw the target…she aimed just right of it…

***BANG***

Garrus threw his hands up, "I'm Garrus Vakarian and this is now my favorite spot on the Citadel!"

"It's windy up here," she offered.

"There, there. It's okay," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I know there are _other _things you're good at."

"Things I plan on showing you tonight," she replied as she reached up and kissed his mandible. "This was the best first date ever by the way."

He nuzzled the side of her face…letting the moment sink in. Shepard loved him, wanted to be his bond mate, and he was the best sniper shot…it was the _perfect _first date.

* * *

Liara eagerly showed Javik around the Citadel…

"The view is amazing, wouldn't you agree?" she asked him.

"During our war, this place became a myth to my people. A dream glimpsed only in the memory shards. The Citadel was both the heart of our civilization and its demise."

"The Reapers hit here first, didn't they?"

"No one I knew had ever seen the Citadel. To be here now…I don't know what to think."

"Javik, a prothean is standing on the Citadel…alive. That's a victory in itself."

"Perhaps. When things were at their darkest, we used to tell stories, imagining the wonders of this place. The seat of our empire…the power to sway worlds. The galaxy belonged to us."

"These days a lot of races have embassies here."

"It's true, then? The races share the power?"

"It's not perfect, but it's kept the peace. Most of the time."

Javik squinted as he looked past Liara to the hanar that was approaching. Liara turned around to see what he was staring at…

"Pardon me," said the hanar. "This one has been listening. This one suspects you are a prothean."

Javik walked over and touched it…

"A hanar," said Javik. "I remember your kind when you were still minnows in the ocean."

"This one is unworthy! This one has seen the face of an Enkindler!"

"They consider your kind to be their Gods," Liara informed Javik.

"A pity we did not teach them to speak better," whispered Javik; eliciting a short giggle from Liara.

He looked to her for a brief moment…her smile…it was…

"You're really a prothean?" an asari interrupted as she approached them.

"I am," he replied as a turian walked over to the growing crowd.

"But…if you lost the last war, what hope do we have?" the asari asked.

"For many, there may be no hope," Javik said. "The Reapers killed trillions in my cycle. The odds of being among the living are remote."

Liara grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him closer.

"I don't think that's going to work," she whispered to him.

He looked into her eyes…then nodded in agreement.

"But you are still alive now," Javik continued. "That alone is a miracle - and you still have the power to fight. My people knew your kind when you were young. Turian, asari, hanar…there was potential in all of you. Now you must seize that potential and become the weapon you were meant to be; the weapon that tells the Reapers we are not machines. We are alive and we will fight back!"

"Thank you," said the asari. "That meant a lot."

He nodded as the crowd dissipated and he continued to follow Liara through the Citadel.

"Thank you, Liara. I have enjoyed my time here, walking among the…young."

"You are very welcome, Javik. Would you like to go somewhere to eat now? There are quite a few wonderful restaurants to choose from and…"

"I would prefer to eat back on the Normandy. I do not care to be bothered by anyone else who is surprised by my presence."

"I can understand that, I guess. I'll grab us some food and we can take it back to the Normandy. If it's alright that I join you? I promise not to ask you any questions."

"That is agreeable. I will see you back on the Normandy."

A wide smile spread across her face as she nodded and walked away from him. He would never admit it but…he was starting to enjoy her company and…that smile.

* * *

Garrus parked the transit outside of Purgatory. He followed Shepard inside the club and walked over to join his sister that he quickly spotted at one of the tables. Shepard walked over to the bar and took a seat next to James who was waiting for her.

"There you are, Lola," he said. "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"What, me? Never," she chuckled. "I just got caught up with my date."

Vega turned his head to see where Shepard was pointing behind him…Garrus.

"Ah, say no more," James said as he took a swig of his beer. "I think I get the picture."

"It wasn't like that," she said as she slapped his arm.

"Okay, if you say so," he teased. "So, a round of shots?"

"Heck yes, let's do this! Oh, and it's my treat this time. I owe you for that amazing night at The Underground."

"Shucks, Lola, you trying to get on my good side?"

"I'll be on your bad side soon enough when I kick your ass at drinking."

"You're on," he laughed as he signaled to the bartender.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

Garrus and Shepard left the club together hours later and headed towards the elevator.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Garrus laughed as he watched Shepard dance her way alongside him.

"Yes I did. I kicked Vega's ass at drinking and got to shake it on the dance floor with your sister…fun!"

Shepard's dance-walk came to a halt when she noticed something peculiar. A very odd couple was walking over to a transit…they were smiling and laughing and yet kept looking around every so often to make sure they weren't attracting attention.

"Garrus, that's Jondum Bau -the spectre, right?" Shepard whispered as she briefly pointed to show Garrus where she was looking.

"Uh…yes, yes it is. And…that's…no way…Kasumi Goto?"

"No! The thief? Are you sure?"

"I'm fairly certain."

"But only a handful of people have ever seen what she looks like. How can you know?"

"C-Sec…and let's just leave it at that. I'm almost positive that it's her."

"What's a well known thief and a spectre doing together?"

"Maybe he's detaining her."

"Does she look detained?"

"Well…no. I don't know, Jane. It's none of our business and they seem like they've got a handle on whatever their situation may be. Let's just go."

Shepard stared at them as the young woman giggled when Bau opened the sky car door for her. Yeah, she was definitely not being detained. A wide smile formed on Shepard's face as her mind wandered to ideas of what those two could be up to. Could they be more than…

_Nah, it can't be._

Shepard chuckled as she followed Garrus to the elevator. Was it the fact that she was madly in love herself that made her look at all others with the potential to feel the same way? Whatever it was, looking at things that way made each day a little more pleasant…another reason to keep fighting…love.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were at the door leading to their personal quarters.

"Wait out here for a minute," Shepard told Garrus as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

_What is she up to?_

He couldn't hear much, it sounded like she was rummaging through some drawers and stubbed her toe or something when he heard her curse. Soon she opened the door and his eyes lit up as he took in the sight…

Shepard was wearing the same blue lingerie from their first night together. The room behind her glowed from the candles she had lit and placed on the nightstand, coffee table and desk. She had set up a very special mood and he knew what her intentions were.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he reached for her and pulled her gently into him.

"I'm sure," she replied softly. "I don't want to wait. Time is precious, Garrus, and if I were to die tomorrow…I want to die knowing I was bonded to you."

"Jane…" he choked out; unable to think of anything else to say.

"You never did tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Will you be _my _bond mate?"

"I would be honored, Jane," he replied as he bent down and nuzzled her forehead.

_Tonight will be an unforgettable night…_


	45. Chapter 45

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 45:

Garrus stared into her eyes…amazed at the beautiful woman in front of him. He took her hand in his and led them over to the bed. Along the way he noticed the freshly used syringe on the desk - she had already taken her serum. Garrus sat down in the center of the bed and guided Shepard to sit down in front of him; cross-legged and facing him. He took off his shirt and then scooted his body closer to her; intertwining his legs with hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand over her heart. She embraced him the same way in return.

"Take deep breaths and let go of any tension," he said.

She did as he instructed and locked eyes with him as she did so.

"Allow the energy to build and flow between us," he said softly as his blue eyes seemed to be looking into the depths of her soul. "Take another deep breath and as you exhale - let go of any anger, any resentment, any negative feeling you may have. Relax your whole body, especially your jaw, neck and shoulders."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out…

"We're going to spend the next few minutes in silence," he continued, "We're going to allow our minds to become quiet. During that time we take in the contact points between our bodies, especially our opening hearts, _feeling _the love and compassion. Feel the warmth of our hands on each other's heart and focus on what we love about one another. It's important that we keep eye contact during this time - allowing each other to see the soft and vulnerable side."

"I think we've accomplished that already," she said with a warm smile.

"Yes, we have," he whispered…and then the room was silent.

Garrus breathed in slowly…taking in her scent and the rhythm of her heart beating against his hand. The serene look in her green eyes…he had never seen something so beautiful. This woman meant everything to him - she was the place he called home. He had seen a glimpse of his life without her and he _hated_ it. Now that she was back in his arms, he was determined never to let her go again. Looking into her eyes he could see it all: her courageous heart, her strong spirit…everything that made her a beacon of hope to the galaxy. _Spirits_, she really wanted to be his bond mate? How did he get so lucky?

Jane breathed in slowly…appreciating his warm touch on her skin and the beat of his heart beneath her hand. The intensity behind his eyes was almost too much for her to look at; sending little shivers across her arms. She would risk everything for the wonderful turian in front of her. When she had reached out for him, he gave her his love and so much more. He was her light in the dark, her source of strength, her everything. No one made her feel the way he did and there was no one she would rather commit herself to than him. He followed her and stood by her through everything and was ready to defend her at every turn. She wasn't sure how she earned such loyalty from him but she was forever grateful for it. To earn his love as well? She felt like the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

After a few more moments of silence, Garrus spoke again…

"We are surrendering ourselves; choosing to honor our true feelings that will keep this loving bond between us alive," he said warmly. "Surrender is letting go completely and giving ourselves over to a truth higher than ourselves. The bonding of our relationship becomes the highest truth. It is important for us to honor this truth, along with each other's needs and wants."

She nodded…unable to find any words to respond; her body a river of emotions.

"Now we state our bond to each other followed by the bond markings," he continued, "Are you ready?"

"Mmhmm," she forced out.

He took a deep breath and warmly declared his bond…

"I claim you, Jane, as my bond mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my bond mate, bound to me for all of time and always in my care."

Her body felt like it was on fire and her stomach full of butterflies. Her breathing was shallow and she knew he could feel the frantic beating of her heart. He smiled at her…

"Your turn," he whispered.

She cleared her throat, took a deep calming breath and warmly declared her bond…

"I claim you, Garrus, as my bond mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my bond mate, bound to me for all of time and always in my care."

She exhaled slowly and lowered her hand from his heart as he leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead. He dropped his hand from her heart and wrapped it around her waist. She knew what the next step was and didn't think it was possible for her heart to beat any faster until that moment. Garrus bent his head down to the curvature of neck and shoulder area. She kept reminding herself to breathe as she felt his teeth come in contact with her skin; skimming the surface.

"Relax," he whispered against her.

She inhaled deeply and then as she exhaled…she felt his teeth slightly pierce her. She took in another slow breath and as she exhaled she felt the pressure build as his teeth went further in. One final deep breath and he sank in fully. He stayed still and held her tightly for a moment. A low rumble started in his chest and his purr vibrated into her skin. She smiled as she let the moment sink in…she was his bond mate.

She felt his teeth withdraw; exposing her punctured skin to the cool air. He then titled his head to the side to give her clear access to the tender area of his lower neck. She brought her face close to his neck and then hesitated…how was she to do this? She didn't have sharp teeth like him.

"You can do it," he encouraged, "It will just take more force. Don't worry about hurting me - I can handle it."

She pressed her teeth against his warm skin, took a deep breath and then bit down with all her might as she exhaled. She heard him grunt as she pressed her teeth into him as hard as she could. Her face started to shake and her jaw ached as she gave it everything she had and then finally…her teeth broke through. She heard him sigh in relief as she sunk her teeth in and down as far she could and then held the position. His blood was tangy and made her mouth tingle. After holding him for a moment, she released him and brought her face up to look at him.

His breathing hitched when he caught sight of her…his blue blood staining her teeth…proof of what she had just done. She had claimed him…he was her bond mate. He scanned down to her shoulder…

_And she is mine._

"You are so beautiful," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The Normandy shipped out much earlier than normal the next morning; headed for Thessia. They arrived at their destination by 0800. Thessia was under heavy Reaper attack as Shepard, along with Liara, Javik and Garrus, headed down in the shuttle to the planet's surface.

"Liara, do you have anything more on this artifact?" Shepard asked.

"These coordinates the councilor gave you are for the Temple of Athame. My mother took me there once. It's several thousand years old and for some reason, it has classified government funding," Liara replied.

"Hmm…sounds like we're on the right trail."

"What if we're too late? My people are dying down there," Liara said - her voice laced with panic.

"You're empathy is a weakness," Javik said to Liara. "You must numb yourself to loss."

She looked up at him; her soft face etched with worry and her eyes filling with sadness. He decided he did not like seeing her that way…and the sympathy he felt frustrated him.

"So Benezia took you here?" Shepard asked.

"I was just a child. I thought it was a history lesson, but now? Maybe there was more to it," Liara said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I went digging through her old files. She had heavily encrypted records on this place, some dating back centuries. I still can't crack most of them. Whatever's going on, it's well hidden," Liara explained as she thumbed through the records on her omni-tool.

"I've studied your old mission reports. Your mother was indoctrinated," said Javik.

"Yes, we had to kill her," Liara replied.

"Yet it did not stop you from fighting. As I said, steel yourself. Many more lives will be lost," he repeated firmly.

"We can't ignore that people are dying, Javik," Shepard said. "The Reapers may not have mercy, but we do."

"It is their indifference that gives them power," he replied.

"Then let's show them there's another way," Shepard said fiercely.

Cortez flew them down to a landing near a blockade where the asari were fending off enemies as best they could.

"This can't be happening. My home…" Liara gasped.

"There's no time to mourn, we're exposed up here," said Javik.

Shepard ran forward to meet up with the asari soldiers and found the Lieutenant.

"You must be Commander Shepard!" the asari shouted over the gunfire.

"Yes! And you are?"

"I'm Lieutenant Kurin! We've been told to expect you! My orders are to hold this grid at all costs! Can you tell me what we're doing here?"

"We're after a relic inside the temple! It's important!" Shepard yelled over the gunfire.

"One of our outposts has been trying to reach the scientists over there but we lost contact! We'll carve you a path to the temple!"

Shepard looked at her squad, "Let's move out!"

They ran across the bridge…

"I was here years ago," Liara said as they ran. "To see the city burning like this is…"

"It can be rebuilt," Garrus offered.

They continued forward, taking out marauders and cannibals along the way. The further in they got, the more they saw how damaged Thessia was. Shepard's heart went out to Liara and also ached knowing that the state of Earth and Palaven must be…she couldn't dwell on that now. They moved further in and came across a new enemy…a banshee.

"Good freaking God! What the hell?" Shepard exclaimed. "Don't let that thing get anywhere near us! Take it out!"

It let out a terrifying screech just before it died from the multiple shots fired into it. Once dead, Shepard and her squad moved on.

"That thing…it looked like one of my people," Liara sighed.

"The enemy has a single purpose: to devour," Javik said. "Allies become the enemy, family becomes foe. If you are not ready to destroy your own kind, you will lose."

Liara thought back to one of their first conversations of when he told of her of how he had to kill his own men. Had he not been able to do it, he would have died. How badly did Liara want to survive? Could she do this? Was she capable of being like that?

They moved further in and the ground shook. There was a Reaper straight ahead; walking along their intended route. Shepard and her squad ducked behind a wall and waited for it to pass.

"I remember the first time I saw one of these," Javik said. "My people had stopped believing in devils. They changed their minds when the Reapers arrived."

Once the Reaper had passed, they continued on and made it up to a group of asari snipers.

"How long can you hold out?" Shepard asked them as she positioned herself along the wall to help take out the enemies in the courtyard below.

"As long as it takes!" the sniper replied.

"Garrus! You know what to do!"

"On it, Shepard," he replied as he set his sights and started taking out enemies one by one.

Once cleared, Shepard and her squad moved out and continued to fight their way further in. The farther they got, the higher the enemy count was. They encountered more banshees and Shepard quickly decided she hated them more than she hated brutes. It wasn't long before asari gunships flew in and provided air support - for which Shepard was extremely grateful.

They were able to make it to the bridge that led to the temple entrance. Suddenly, harvesters flew in…the gunships took them out but not without sacrificing themselves.

"God damn it!" Shepard yelled. "Let's make their sacrifice worth it! Move out!"

They made it to the main temple door but a barricade had been put up to block entry. Liara took to the nearby control terminal and worked her way around the military-grade encryption.

"Hurry Liara, I don't like being out in the open like this," said Shepard; clearly on edge.

"Almost through…there!" Liara replied triumphantly.

They rushed in…the temple was huge. A statue of Athame towered over the temple and the seating area was surrounded by smaller artifacts.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Liara yelled out.

"Something is wrong," Javik said, "Your scientists should be here."

"Up there," Garrus said as he pointed up the way to two slain bodies.

"Son of a bitch," Shepard sighed. "Okay, well, let's take a look around. Maybe one of these artifacts is what we're looking for."

Shepard walked over to one of the artifacts…a mural.

"What are we looking at here?" Shepard asked Liara.

"A primitive rendition of the goddess Athame," Liara replied, "She's speaking to her ancient asari followers."

"Do you notice how Athame looks prothean?" Javik asked her, clearly amused.

"Wha…what are you saying? Are you implying that Athame was…"she said slowly; grasping his insinuation.

"Not what you believe her to be."

"I just…I can't…this is unbelievable," she said, incredulous.

"We were here in the beginning, watching you grow. Athame was us," he confirmed.

Shepard walked over to another manuscript…

"It talks about Athame's guide granting us the gift of biotics as a reward for worshipping her," said Liara.

"That 'gift' involved years of genetic research," said Javik.

"I…this is almost too much to take," Liara said, still reeling from Javik's explanations.

Shepard and Garrus exchanged an amused glance as they continued along the path of artifacts; coming to a stop at a bust sculpture.

"That's a sculpture of Lucen, one of Athame's servants who walked among my ancestors bestowing knowledge," Liara said.

"He was no servant of an imaginary goddess. He was prothean," stated Javik.

"What's this?" Shepard asked as she pointed to the next artifact.

"The goddess Athame's shield," Liara replied, "Legend says she used it to protect Thessia when the heavens grew angry. Our ancestors were probably misinterpreting a meteor shower."

"It was an asteroid strike. We deflected it," said Javik.

Garrus snickered under his breath as he followed closely behind Shepard to the next artifact.

"This is the goddess Athame's sword," Liara informed them. "Myths say she wielded it against jealous gods who threatened our ancestors."

"They were a race called the Oravores. Thessia had vast resources. We protected you from them," said Javik.

"Are you actually suggesting that protheans intervened in our past?" Liara, asked, slightly irritated by his alternative explanations of her people's beliefs.

"It's more than a suggestion," he said simply.

They came to another sculpture bust…

"That's Janiri, Athame's guide who brought enlightenment to Thessia long ago," Liara said.

"And you don't see the resemblance?" Javik asked. "He was no servant of an imaginary goddess. He was prothean."

They came to the last artifact; a manuscript…

"What do you know about this?" Shepard asked.

"A page from one of our earliest religious texts, the Athame Codex," Liara replied. "It describes how Athame's guide, Janiri, gave my people seeds. He taught them the seasons so they could grow crops."

"We didn't want you to starve," Javik muttered.

Liara glanced at him…still trying to process all the new information bestowed upon her.

Shepard continued on and approached the tall statue of Athame as Javik and Garrus knelt down by the bodies of the scientists. They scanned the bodies and looked up at each other; both thinking the same thing.

"Their throats were slit," Garrus said.

"This was not the Reapers," Javik added.

"Then who?" Liara whispered.

Shepard yelled over her shoulder at Liara, "Why does this statue of Athame look so different from the artifacts?"

"Her image became more like ours over time."

"You mean your ancestors tried to hide the truth," Javik said.

"I'm still not sure if I believe that," Liara retorted doubtfully.

"Then why does Athame speak prothean?" Javik asked pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked him.

"There is something here…I can sense it."

"In this temple? I admit it is strange this place has been so well-preserved," said Liara.

Liara continued to talk but Shepard could no longer hear her voice. The room around her faded away and all that she saw was the dust particles lit up by the white floor lights in front of Athame's statue. Shepard shut her eyes…she reached her hand forward and placed it on the statue…

"There's a prothean beacon here!" Shepard shouted as she turned around to face her team.

"What? You're sure?" Liara asked.

"It's not something you forget," Shepard replied.

"But why hide it?" Liara scoffed.

"The answer is obvious: power and influence," Javik said. "Your people are hoarding the knowledge of my race for their own gain."

"That can't be. I can't believe my people would keep this a secret," Liara replied, appalled.

"A beacon like this could explain why asari are so advanced," Shepard said.

"You did say this temple was thousands of years old, Liara. That's a lot of time to study it," added Garrus.

"That doesn't make it true!" Liara defended.

"Like Athame wasn't a prothean?" Garrus replied. "Think about it, Liara. A scientific breakthrough every couple centuries from this beacon and your people would be running the galaxy, which they pretty much do."

"You can't keep denying the reality, Liara," Javik said, "Or are you insulted that your government didn't involve you?"

"The Mars ruins are where humanity got mass effect technology," Shepard stated.

"And we learned of it from the ruins of the Inusannon, the race that came before us. It was our secret for centuries," responded Javik.

"Well, if it is true, the asari should have shared this knowledge. We might not have been in this mess if they had."

"You don't know that, Shepard. We don't know what's going on here," said Liara.

Javik walked over to a nearby artifact, recognizing the energy surrounding it. He touched it and then proceeded to touch the other appropriate artifacts to finish the activation process. The statue of Athame crumbled away, exposing the beacon. Rays of green energy shot out as the beacon activated…one of which surged through Shepard.

She gasped as her body strained from the electrifying energy that ran through her body.

"Shepard!" Garrus shouted as he started to run over to her.

"No!" Javik yelled as he grabbed Garrus' arm. "You cannot interfere!"

"By the Goddess…" Liara said faintly as she watched.

Shepard was surrounded in an aura of energy but she wasn't screaming and didn't seem to be in pain. The truth was, she was in pain but was unable to vocalize it. She stood there…paralyzed as the energy ran through her. It coursed through her veins, ran across all her muscles and strained over her skin. She prayed for it to be over soon.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it released her. The energy dissipated as Shepard collapsed to the ground in a heap. Javik let go of Garrus' arm - allowing him to run over to her.

"Jane," he whispered as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know. My whole body feels like jello."

"Like what?"he asked confused.

"I feel weak. Javik, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Javik replied, baffled by having no explanation for what had occurred.

"Maybe it was caused by the asaris tampering with it over the years," Garrus said.

"Perhaps," Javik responded, unconvinced.

Javik walked over to the beacon and did something. Then a prothean VI appeared before them.

**"Obtaining chronological marker…time scale established."**

"One of our computers," Javik informed them.

**"Reaper presence detected. Systems shutting down."**

"Hold on!" Liara shouted at it.

"We…we need answers," Shepard said weakly as she held tightly to Garrus.

**"To what questions?"**

"The…ca…cata…" Shepard tried to say but couldn't.

"The catalyst," Garrus finished for her as he cradled her closer to his chest. "We need to know what it is to finish the crucible."

The prothean VI shifted its image to reflect a prothean.

"A memory of one of my people," Javik said.

"What happen to the crucible in your time?" Liara asked it.

**"We were sabotaged from within. The separatists had become indoctrinated."**

"I always suspected as much," Javik said.

"And now we're facing the same problem," Garrus added.

The VI went on to speak as Shepard drifted in and out of the conversation they were having.

_**"The Reapers are not the ones in control."**_

"So who is?"

_**"Unknown."**_

"There's still hope for this cycle. We need to know what the catalyst is."

_**"The Reapers have arrived. This discussion is too late."**_

"We can break the cycle."

_**"I detect you are one of us. You are prothean."**_

"The last. I am the final hope to avenge our people."

_**"Your mission was noted. Do you believe this current cycle can still overcome the Reapers?"**_

"They have earned the right to try."

"Tell us what we need to know."

_**"Very well. I will interface with your systems. Indoctrinated presence detected. Activating security protocol."**_

Shepard tried to open her eyes but the bright lights of a nearby gunship made it impossible. All she could do was cling to Garrus and she did not find comfort in the growl she could hear in his chest.

"You!" he spat out. "You killed the scientists."

"Yes, to get your attention," a familiar and hated voice replied…Kai Leng.

She felt Garrus' grip on her tighten as she felt his body move and soon she felt him laying her down.

"Don't move, Jane," he whispered. "Stay right here."

She could barely nod her head before it landed on the cold flooring. She heard the sound of gun fire and a gun ship and then…missiles. She felt speckles of stone rain down on her body and the floor shifting…the temple was collapsing.

_Oh God…_

She willed herself to move but couldn't. Where was Garrus? Javik? Liara? Were they still alive? Soon, she felt hands upon her. Was it Kai Leng? Her eyes would not open!

"Time to go, Jane," Garrus said as he quickly picked her up and ran out of the temple with Liara and Javik right beside him. They were safe - that's all Shepard knew. She hoped her mobility would recover soon enough to find out exactly what had happened.

* * *

Shepard slowly opened her eyes and recognized the familiar light fixtures of the Normandy's med bay above her. She turned her head to the side to look around. In a chair next to the bed was her loyal turian; sleeping in what must have been a very uncomfortable position.

"Garrus?" she called out weakly.

He blinked his eyes open and looked over at her.

"Jane," he sighed with relief, "you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Uh…fine, I guess. I don't know," she groaned, "What happened on Thessia? Kai Leng was there wasn't he?"

"Yes, he got the prothean VI. I'm sorry, Jane," he said softly.

"What would they want with that?"

"Apparently, the Illusive Man believes he knows the Reapers and that he can control them," he replied, his voice low and edged with concern.

"Control them?" she said in disbelief.

"He believes he's doing this all for humanity - just that his methods are more refined."

"He's insane. We have to stop him. We have to get that VI back!" she said, her voice rising with panic.

"We will, Jane. Don't worry about that right now. Just focus on getting better. What happened to you?" he asked tenderly, with deep concern.

"I don't know. I just felt massive amounts of powerful raw energy run through my body. I couldn't move...I couldn't speak. It raked over every part of my body; my bones, my muscles, my skin…everything. I don't know what is was or what it was doing. Did Chakwas run tests on me?"

"Of course but they all came back normal," he replied frustrated.

"Normal? Really?"

"Yeah, why? Do you feel different right now?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Well…no. I just…I really wish I knew what that was."

"Mordin took some blood samples from you and is running some tests of his own. Maybe he'll find something."

"Maybe…"

"Look, whatever it was didn't cause any damage to you and you feel fine, right?"

"Yeah…" she replied, still unsure.

"So then let's call that good and not worry about it. You've come in contact with prothean tech before and it hasn't hurt you," he reassured her.

"True. Thank you, Garrus."

"For what?"

"For the positive outlook and also for staying by my side in that very uncomfortable looking chair while I recovered," she said with a smile.

"That's what bond mates are for," he replied warmly as his mandible flared into a grin. "Which by the way, my parents and sister know about."

"They do?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, they came by to check on you and saw your mark. They looked over at me and zoomed in on my mark as well."

"So…are they…uh…how did they react to it?" she asked; now it was her turn to be worried.

"I believe my mother's exact response was "It's about time" and Sol's was more of a squeal than any actual words and my father's was more of a grunt and nod."

"Hmm…I see."

"I'm sure my mother and sister will welcome you properly later."

"Welcome me?"

"You're part of the Vakarian women now, Jane," he chuckled. "Good luck with that. So…do you want to try getting up and moving around?"

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea."

Garrus got up from the chair and approached her. He put his arm underneath her as he helped her sit up. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist as she slowly slipped off the bed and her feet touched the ground. She clung to Garrus as she took her first few steps.

"Oh God, my muscles are so weak," she said.

"Better than they were."

"That's for sure."

"Maybe eating something would help," he suggested.

"I think you're right."

He helped her sit down in the chair which she was right - it was uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back with some food," Garrus said. "Don't move, okay?"

"No promises," she teased.

* * *

On his way to the mess hall, Garrus passed by the room that had been set up for his family. He heard unsettling noises and came to dead stop by the closed door…

_"Is that all you got?" _he heard Kaidan's voice say.

_"I've got more and then some…ugh…oh…don't underestimate a turian female, you human...Rrrrrgh," _he heard Solana retort.

_"Oh yeah? I could say the...unff... same."_

"Wow... unff…ah…I have to admit...rrrah… you are wearing me out."

"Well...mmmmm... same here..."

Kaidan huffed.

What the hell? Garrus could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stood there in shock; his words failing him. Kaidan and _his _sister?

_"Come on, Sol, give me one more...you can take this..." _he teased.

_"I can't... I think I'm getting ready to pass out..." _Solana said weakly.

_"Yes, you can! Now give me one more..." _he challenged her.

_"You're right...ugh…ah…I…I can…" _Solana gasped.

_"Alright... me too... I can keep up. We do this together," _Kaidan grunted.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrah!" _they both exclaimed.

Garrus was ready to barge in and start tearing Kaidan's limbs apart but he was also trying to decide how to approach this situation. It was beyond awkward...it felt... he didn't know...he was in shock...until he heard another voice...Vega!

_"Wow, you guys are both animals. But I am still the best!"_

Garrus didn't think his mandibles could spread that wide. Vega too? What the hell? Garrus' blood ran hot and fast through his veins as he barged in…

"HOW DARE YOU…" he started and dropped short.

There in the room was Solana and Kaidan with free weights and Vega over to the side doing pull-ups. They turned to Garrus who realized quickly that he _hugely _misunderstood what was going on. He was now able to clearly recall a previous conversation with his very giddy sister about the little gym she had set up in her quarters and how she hoped to find some people on board willing to work out with her.

Solana quirked a brow plate at her brother, "How dare we what?"

Garrus looked around at them and scratched the back of his neck, "I…uh…hmm…well, I just figured you would try out your gym equipment with me first - that's all. How dare you try it out with these guys before me - I see how it is though. Never mind me - I'll just go now."

And with that, he turned around and left in a hurry.

"He is so odd sometimes," Kaidan said as he shifted awkwardly to look at Solana. "No offense."

"No, no. I'm with you on that one," Solana agreed.

"Is he really upset about this?" Vega chuckled.

"I don't know - I doubt it," she replied with a shrug. "I gave up on trying to understand him a long time ago."


	46. Chapter 46

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 46:

The Normandy spent the next few days scanning planets for resources, which was default when the Commander was recovering. While on bed rest, Shepard took care of what necessary calls she could to reduce the amount of work waiting for her. Shepard quickly lined out their next mission which was to investigate the Sanctuary facility on Horizon. Refugees had been streaming to the planet since the Reaper invasion began. Advertisements for Sanctuary, the main refugee center, could be seen galaxy-wide.

"Shepard," greeted Victus as he walked into the med lab, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not," she replied as she set down her data pads.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said as he sat down in the chair near her bed.

"I'm better, a lot better, thank you."

"Glad to hear it," he replied as he reached up and placed his hand on top of hers. It felt like an appropriate time for him to display a comforting gesture; like she had done before for him. Shepard smiled warmly at him - showing her appreciation for his gesture with the gleam in her eyes.

"So how is Palaven holding up? Are the krogan helping?" she asked.

"They're helping but…it's not enough," he sighed.

"How so?" she asked deeply concerned.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sight of Garrus carrying a tray of food into the room. A strange smell hit Jane's nose as he walked through the door, precariously balancing the tray in his taloned hands. He looked up to see Jane in bed and Victus sitting in that uncomfortable chair beside her. Victus' hand laid over hers and the look on Shepard's face was a soft endearing one. Garrus wasn't sure why, but the sight of them 'connected' like that made his blood run a little hotter.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Garrus said as he set the tray down on the table next to Shepard's bed.

"No, not at all," Victus replied as he withdrew from Shepard, "We were just discussing the situation on Palaven."

"Situation?" Garrus asked as he took a seat at the foot of Jane's bed.

"Yes, the krogan have helped on the surface; in evacuating those that were stuck planet side. Our fleets though…"Victus sighed heavily, "…our fleets are being decimated."

They all sat in silence…pondering the grim circumstances.

"Cease all offensive operations against the Reapers," Garrus solemnly said.

"A full retreat?" a surprised Shepard softly asked.

"The only way to save Palaven now is to hold our ships back for the crucible. The crucible is our only real shot in defeating the Reapers and our fleets are desperately needed for fire support. We can't afford to lose any more," Garrus replied.

"Commander, what are your thoughts?" Victus inquired.

"It's a tough call but…I agree with Garrus," she said firmly.

"A tough call indeed," Victus sighed, "Well, it looks like I have a few hard calls to make so if you'll please excuse me."

"We won't fail, Primarch," Shepard said to him as he got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate your confidence," Victus nodded as he exited.

Garrus sighed, "What if I'm wrong, Jane?"

"You're not," she replied as she scooted closer to him and rubbed his arm.

He took a deep breath and shook it off; every hard situation they had faced had been overcome. Even when Shepard died, she fought her way back to life. With Shepard fighting, Garrus had every ounce of faith invested in her. She was the one thing in his life he was sure could never fail.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I _was _better until hearing about Palaven. There's only so much a person can take before…" she trailed off thickly.

"Before a certain turian with _no _romantic skills to speak of tries to cheer you up," he finished for her trying to ease her worry.

"Cheer? Coming from you?" she said with a smirk.

"Mm, mood swings. Don't worry, we'll get through this - we always do," he reassured his mate.

He leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead.

"So, what did you bring me?" she asked as she pulled away from him to get a clear look at the tray.

"I prepared you a special turian breakfast," he replied with pride.

"Aaaw, you cooked for me? All by yourself?" she said sweetly.

"Well, my mother helped. It's one of my favorite breakfast dishes and nobody makes it better than mom."

"I see. Well, bring it here! Let me try it," she said excitedly.

"First things first," Garrus said as he grabbed a syringe of her serum from the tray.

"Good call," she chuckled as she took it from him and injected her arm.

Garrus handed her the plate of food…

"Excuse me, Shepard. Am I interrupting?" Mordin asked as he entered the doorway.

"Of course not," Shepard said as she waved him in while taking her first bite. It was some type of sweet meat served with fruit. The meat reminded her of ham - if that ham had been slathered in really sweet fruit and baked all day. She wondered if it tasted that sweet to turians or if it was just human taste buds.

"Have results from blood work. Very interesting," said Mordin as he approached Shepard.

"How so?" Shepard anxiously asked.

"Results normal except for one thing. Prothean DNA."

"What are you talking about?" Shepard scoffed with a mouth full of food.

"You have prothean DNA in your blood," he said simply.

"What?" Shepard asked confused.

"The beacon? A virus perhaps? Entered the body; rewriting genes," Mordin muttered to himself in thought.

"Rewriting? Mordin, you're freaking me out. What are you saying?"

"Shepard, your genetic code was re-written to include 'quad-strands' of prothean DNA. Within cells, DNA organized into chromosomes. During cell division, chromosomes duplicated in DNA replication process. Provides each cell with own set of chromosomes. Somehow prothean DNA introduced, cell divided, replicated and part of system now."

"From that energy off the beacon?" Shepard gasped.

"Most logical conclusion," he confirmed.

"But…why didn't this happen the first time I came in contact with a prothean beacon?" Shepard asked stunned.

"Perhaps it did. Just never knew of it."

"Yeah but…it didn't feel like that. This time was way more intense."

"Could have been heightened due to your cybernetics. Or perhaps asari did something to change beacon's reaction. Impossible to say. Will monitor you closely and watch for side effects."

"So that's it? I've got prothean running through my veins and I'm totally fine?" Shepard asked, less than convinced.

"Time will tell. As I said, will monitor you closely. Inform me if you experience anything abnormal; physically or mentally."

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Mordin."

"Of course, Shepard. One more thing. Would like to see if prothean DNA makes any difference in dextro tolerance."

"I just took a serum," Shepard informed him.

"When it wears off, suggest testing your reaction to dextro - see if it has changed. Inform me of results," Mordin instructed.

"Can do," she nodded. He nodded in return and turned around to leave.

She waited until Mordin was out of the room before looking over at Garrus.

"Maybe I'll have prothean powers now!" she sarcastically exclaimed.

Garrus laughed as he brought up his omni tool to research prothean biology.

"Maybe you'll acquire their physiology," Garrus said as he scanned through material. "Or hey, here's a good one: they were resistant to low levels of radiation. That could come in handy if we ever wanted to live on Palaven."

She smiled at him, "Already planning our future after the Reapers?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

* * *

The morning seemed to fly by and before she knew it, Shepard was feeling very tired. Garrus promised to stay with with her until she fell asleep. Once she finally drifted off, Garrus decided to go check on the diagnostics he had run on the battery. Solana emerged from her quarters just in time to see the battery doors shut behind Garrus. Curious about his strange behavior earlier, she decided now was the perfect time to confront him.

The door to the main battery whooshed open and Garrus knew – he knew exactly who it was and exactly why she was there. He didn't bother turning around to face her and instead kept his focus on the terminal in front of him.

"So I was just about to work out, care to join me?" she asked. "I wanted to make sure to ask you first before inviting others."

Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and Garrus could only imagine the smirk on her face.

"No, that's alright. Don't take pity on me – go find your new friends," he said snidely.

"Oh get off it, Garrus," she said raising her hands, "You're not really upset about this. You're just trying to cover up something."

Silence…

"I'm right, aren't I? Why did you _really_barge in the other day, hmm?" she demanded.

"I…_*sighs*_…it's embarrassing," he replied.

"Embarrassing?"

"It was just a simple misunderstanding on my part, okay? Let's leave it at that," he said gruffly, not wanting the issue pursued any further.

Solana stared at the back of his head while she thought about it. What could he possibly have misunderstood? If he wasn't upset about them working out…then what was it? Unless he didn't think they were working out at all – but then what could he have thought they were doing?

He knew she was standing there processing everything; replaying the situation. He cringed as he heard her start to laugh.

"By the Spirits," she laughed, "Did you really think I was doing _that _with Kaidan and James?!"

She could barely talk over her own laughter and Garrus finally turned around to face her.

"I misunderstood, alright? Can we please just drop it?" he sighed.

"Oh no, this is too good! I can't believe you thought I would do that! Wow, Garrus, just wow," she snorted through her laughter.

"It sounded…like _that _from my end, okay? Spirits Sol, I'm begging you – just let it alone," he pleaded exasperated.

"Fine, but just so you know, I would never sleep with Kaidan."

"Good to know," was his short reply as he turned back to his console.

"Vega? Well, that's a different story," she chuckled as she exited the battery on that final note; knowing full well she got under her brother's skin.

James was on his way to check on the Commander when he heard Solana chirp out her exiting line from the main battery. Vega stopped dead in his tracks and smirked.

_Oh really?_

Instead of entering the med bay, he leaned against the wall in the mess hall and watched Solana as she came down the steps from the battery corridor.

"What kind of story would that be?" he asked her in a flirty tone.

"The kind that's just meant to get under my brother's skin and has nothing to do with you," she retorted.

"So you're just using me?" he asked with a smirk.

"You catch on quick."

"So you really don't like what you see?" he asked with mock disappointment.

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't have a thing for humans," she scoffed.

"Neither did your brother, until he met Shepard. How do you know until you try it?" he suggested with a devilish grin.

"No thanks," she did her best to say with conviction as she walked away.

"If you say so," Vega snickered, "Let me know when you wanna work out again."

"Actually, I was going to right now. You up for it?"

"Always."

* * *

That evening, feeling fully rested and with a satisfactory report from Chakwas, Shepard left the med bay and headed for the lounge.

"Joker, set a course for Horizon," Shepard said on her comm as she entered the lounge.

_"Aye aye, Commander."_

Sophira and Solana were seated on the couch; drinks in hand.

"Yay! You finally broke out!" Solana cheered with a raise of her glass.

"Yes, finally," Shepard replied as she grabbed a beer from the bar and walked over to join them on the couch.

"Thank you for helping Garrus cook me a wonderful breakfast this morning," Jane said to Sophira as she took a sip of her drink.

"You are more than welcome, my dear," she warmly responded, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. Garrus said that's one of his favorite breakfast dishes."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Solana chuckled. "Every time it was his morning to pick breakfast - he picked that. Every…single…time."

"How fun for you," Jane said with a smirk.

"Speaking of fun…that's a nice marking you've got there," Solana said with a wicked grin as she ran her finger across Shepard's shoulder. "And I saw the nice work you did on my brother - very unique."

"Which I think is fitting for my son," Sophira chimed in.

"I can't believe you're willing to spend the rest of your life with him," Solana teased Shepard.

"Funny, that's how I feel about him wanting to be with me," Jane smiled.

"That's sweet," Sophira chirped.

Solana made fake gagging sounds until her mother and Shepard both smacked her on the leg. They all shared a laugh as they continued sipping on their drinks and enjoyed the evening together.

* * *

While Shepard was bonding with his mom and sister, Garrus headed to his family's quarters, per his dad's request.

"You wanted to see me?" Garrus asked his father as he entered the room.

"Yes, I wanted you to join me for a drink," Artus replied as he set out a couple of turian ales.

"Okay," Garrus said skeptically as he took a seat near his father.

"I haven't formally congratulated you on finding your bond mate. So…congratulations," he stiffly offered.

"Thank you."

"When did you ask her?" Artus inquired.

"I didn't. She sort of asked me," Garrus chuckled as he took a swig of his ale.

"Unbelievable," Artus muttered.

"What?" Garrus scoffed.

"She was the first one to make a move, the first one to declare her interest in bond mating and it took a kick from your mother to realize the importance of a first date with her," he replied exasperated. "Where did I go wrong?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Garrus said; rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm done with that," his father huffed.

"Shocker."

Artus chuckled, "Well, I figure you have Shepard to keep you in line now."

They sat in silence for a moment; sipping their ales.

Artus cleared his throat, "You know for all the 'crap' you think I give you that I…well, you know that I…you know."

"I know," he sighed. "Dad, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when I was little you used to say to me that your job as my father wasn't to make my life easy but to teach me how to be an adult…" he began.

"I remember."

"And then during my C-Sec days you and I just…clashed," Garrus continued.

"Do things right or don't do them at all…I remember."

"We pretty much steered clear of each other after that," Garrus sighed, "Then I got myself caught up on Omega and it hit me. I thought about every argument we ever hard, about what it was you had tried to drill into me and how _hard _I fought not to listen. In the end…it cost me everything and I let it happen. I realized in that moment that you were right. You were right about everything and…I'm sorry for not listening. That was the point when I called you. Do you remember that?"

"I do," Artus said solemnly, "Thank the Spirits that help arrived when it did."

"It was Shepard," Garrus said simply.

"What?" Artus asked stunned.

"The help that arrived…it was her," Garrus replied fondly. "I'm surprised mom or Sol didn't already fill you in on that."

"Yes well, there's been a lot going on these last few months. It's easy to get preoccupied with other things."

"That's true."

Artus took another swig of his ale.

"Shepard, huh?"

"Yep," Garrus replied.

"Looks like you didn't lose _everything_," Artus said with a firm pat to his son's back.

They nodded at one another, silently acknowledging the tender moment between them.

"So I can add Shepard saving your ass to my list as well," Artus chuckled.

"Couldn't have picked a better bond mate," Garrus said proudly.

"Yeah, I can't believe she was able to sink her dull teeth into your skin," his father said as he looked over at the marking. That must've been painful."

"Worth it," Garrus smiled.

"Indeed."

* * *

Garrus was already in their quarters when Shepard arrived; laying on the bed in nothing but a pair of pants as he read his data pad.

"Did you have fun?" he smiled.

"You know it," she winked.

Shepard made quick work of removing her clothes until she was down to her underwear and bra.

"So…" she said slowly, "my serum wore off an hour ago…"

"Yeah…" Garrus chuckled as he set his data pad aside; giving her his full attention.

"And by doctor's orders, I'm supposed to test my dextro allergy levels. Got any ideas of how I can do that?" she smirked as she crawled along the bed towards him.

"Hmm…I do," he purred as he sat up to meet her.

She straddled his lap and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and grazed his mandible across her bond mark. She smiled as she heard his purr deepen; the sight of her bond mark hit him to his core. She kissed the side of his neck and found her own emotions stir upon looking at his mark. He belonged to her; that thought alone sent shivers up her spine.

Garrus trailed his talons up and down her back as he licked the side of her neck up to the back of her ear. She moaned and massaged the base of his fringe. She felt his hands come to a stop at the clasp of her bra and it didn't take long for him to undo it. He slid the fabric away from her and she quickly pressed herself against his warm plated chest. He cradled her against him as he lay down and rolled them over.

He sat up to remove his pants and Shepard used that time to remove her panties. Garrus reached into the nightstand and pulled out one of his serums. He injected his arm and then brought himself back over Jane. He slid his arms under hers and cradled her head in his hands; weaving his talons into her hair. He pressed into her slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on her own as he buried himself inside her.

He rested his forehead on hers as he started a slow by steady rhythm. She ghosted her hands down his sides; moaning with each thrust he made. Soft growls emitted from his chest; vibrating through to her body as his thrusts became more urgent. She dug her fingers into the skin underneath his fringe as she nibbled on his mandible.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck as he thrust faster and harder. His bond mate…Jane was his bond mate. The thought spurred him on even more and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Thankfully, neither could she. He felt her muscles clench around him…her body arched into him.

"Garrus," she cried as she clamped her thighs against him. The gratifying sound of her cries left him with a burning and crucial need. His whole body hummed in pleasure as she felt him release inside her; causing the last part of her orgasm to intensify.

She sighed with contentment as she laid kisses down his neck. He made no move to withdraw from her. Instead he nuzzled her forehead and massaged the back of her head with his talons.

"I love you," he purred.

"I love you too."


	47. Chapter 47

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 47:

Liara found herself awake in the early hours of the morning. She was worried about Thessia, worried about the crucible, worried about war, worried about…_everything_. She walked through the quiet ship; passing only a couple of night shift people along the way.

Looking down at the floor, she shuffled along to nowhere in particular when she bumped into something…someone. She looked up…

"Javik," she said faintly.

"Do you make it a habit to not watch where you are walking?" he asked.

"Not usually, no," she chuckled. She knew he meant no humor in his question but she found him much more pleasant to be around if she viewed his comments that way.

"Why are you up? Can't sleep?" she asked him.

"I was asleep for fifty thousand years. I do not wish to sleep often nor do I require it," he replied. "What of you, Liara? What has you up at this hour?"

"I've got too much on my mind to sleep," she sighed.

He scanned the soft lines of her face and found himself wanting to run his fingers across her cheek. Were they as warm and soft as they looked?

He shook the thought off. What was wrong with him? Certainly he wasn't developing an unholy attachment to a primitive, was he? No, impossible.

"I'm sorry," he offered as he took a step back; fearing he would be unable to control his urge to touch her in such close proximity.

"I was headed for the lounge for a drink," she smiled warmly. "Would you care to join me, Javik?"

For some odd reason, he found his response being "yes". What was it about her that held him captive? He had no desire to find out and he berated himself as he knew that to be a lie.

* * *

Liara had a few drinks and found Javik to be a great listener. He said nothing but instead sat near her and kept eye contact as she spoke. She told him everything; her childhood with Benezia, her years spent researching protheans, meeting Shepard, stopping Saren, taking on the Shadow Broker and taking his place, and so on.

She found his stare to be intense. He could see that she was waiting for him to finally say something now that she had shared her whole life with him.

"It would have been much simpler for me to read your memories," he said.

"So why didn't you do that then?"

He could never admit it but…he _enjoyed _hearing her speak. He tried to think of a neutral reply but was interrupted by the feeling of Liara's hand on his thigh. He looked at her, confused.

"This could be the alcohol talking but I think maybe you like me," she giggled.

He didn't mean to, or maybe he did, but he let her read his recent memories. She saw flashes of him staring at her, flashes of her smile, her laughter, her…backside walking in front of him.

She gasped as she locked eyes with him. Her heart fluttered and she found herself speechless; a newfound quality that Javik found amusing. He said nothing; offering no explanation and instead keeping his gaze fixed upon her.

The air was thick with tension as they stared at each other. Liara did her best to think of something to say but was coming up with nothing.

"I…uh…thank you for listening to me," she finally stuttered out. "I should probably get to bed now."

"Sleep well, Liara," he said as he watched her get up and exit the room.

After listening to her speak that night, Javik concluded that Liara was not a primitive. A youngling? Yes. But primitive? No. The only primitive thing in that moment were the feelings Javik felt stir inside him thinking of the young asari.

* * *

Javik was sitting in the mess hall, when Shepard arrived early in the morning and fixed herself some breakfast. She sat down across from him with her bowl of oatmeal.

"Something's different about you…I sense it," Javik said as he stared at her.

"Maybe that's because this little primitive now has prothean DNA running through her," Shepard chuckled.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know, I'm hardly worthy," she snickered.

Javik stared at her harder; trying to figure out how it was possible.

"The beacon?" he inquired.

"That's what Mordin thinks - seems to be the only logical conclusion."

"That is very odd," he remarked, still puzzled.

"Does this make us blood brothers now?" Shepard teased.

Javik looked less than amused and Shepard started laughing. The laughter caused her stomach to stir again. She stared down at her oatmeal and she sighed as she twirled her spoon around in the mush. She had lost her appetite and stirring up the aroma of it all was making her stomach even more upset.

Garrus was on his way to the mess hall when he heard footsteps running up behind him…

"Garrus!" Kaidan shouted. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh, about what?" Garrus inquired as he turned around to face him.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and…I wish you and Shepard the best. I just want to see her happy and I can see that she's very happy with you."

"Wow, thanks Kaidan," Garrus said; taken back by the apology.

"But, I'll still kick your ass if you hurt her in any way," Kaidan added with a smirk.

_That's more like it._

"Understood," Garrus replied, "And I'll kick your ass if you touch my sister."

"Fair enough," Kaidan chuckled, "But I don't think it's me you have to worry about; I'd turn my focus to Vega if I were you."

"Thanks for the tip," Garrus nodded with a smirk of his own.

* * *

"So, what the hell do we know about this place?" James asked as they rode in the shuttle to Horizon's surface.

"Sanctuary is a facility devoted to aiding refugees from Reaper controlled space. Then they went offline and no communications have come or gone since," Shepard replied.

"Why would Kai Leng or Cerberus be interested in this place?" Garrus asked confused.

"I don't know but if there's a clue to Cerberus here, we'll find it."

"Ma'am, I'm picking up a signal from the facility. It's weak - I'll try to boost it," Cortez said.

_"This is Oriana Lawson. Stay away from Sanctuary. It's not what it seems. Please, you must listen to me! They're using..."_

"Oriana?! That's Miranda's sister! If she's here, Miranda can't be far away," Shepard said.

"Approaching the LZ," Cortez said, "Seeing some damage, Commander, but no activity."

"Alright boys, stay sharp," Shepard said as they prepared to exit the shuttle.

"Whoa, major firefight here," Vega said as he looked ahead at the entrance to the facility.

"Yeah, but who was fighting?" Garrus added.

"Let's go find out," Shepard replied.

Suddenly, a Cerberus shuttle crashed because of a Harvester attack. They took out the Cerberus troops that emerged and then entered the facility. It had obviously been under attack.

"My God, what happened here?" Shepard said.

They looked up through the ceiling windows to see Cerberus shuttles leaving. The welcome recording started playing through the wide spread facility speakers…

_"Welcome to Sanctuary. All arrivals are asked to submit their possessions to our sorting staff for inspection. They will be returned inside the compound. Be advised, communication devices will not function inside Sanctuary. Off world technology is not permitted. Please follow the instructions of Sanctuary staff."_

They walked up to the front desk and checked the log:

_Civilian processing ratios:  
Adults, 60% sent to integration  
Children, 85% sent to integration_

_Suitable candidates are being assigned to temporary living areas in alphabetical order. Family units are being preserved for ease of processing._

"Children," Shepard whispered to herself. They walked over to the reception area next and listened to the log recording:

_"The amount of refugees has doubled in the last two weeks. I heard that people are just abandoning shuttles outside the main gate. They just don't have anywhere to go. We'll need to start setting up temporary shelters out there until they can be processed."_

"If they had that many people…where the hell is everybody?" Vega asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Shepard said as she felt her stomach tie up in knots.

They made their way further in and came across Cerberus assault troopers. They cleared them out quickly and made it into the next room. There was an active console and Shepard played the video message…

_This is Miranda Lawson. If you managed to get this far, you must be desperate or stupid. Listen to me. This is not a refugee camp. This is a Cerberus facility run by my father, Henry Lawson. Turn back now. There is no help to be found here - all communication is being blocked from the central tower. Sanctuary is a lie. Stay away."_

"Okay. So, we've got Cerberus, Reapers, and Miranda's crazy father. Any ideas how this all fits?" Shepard asked Garrus and James; both of which stared at her with blank expressions.

"Yeah, me either," she said, "Come on, let's pick up the pace."

The further in they got, the worse Shepard's stomach felt. What was going on?

"Man, this is going to get ugly. Look, they have Reaper tech? Come on," James groaned as they entered the next room. The room after that looked to be a lab or research area of some sort.

"Whoa, this looks important. Power's out," James said.

Shepard walked over to the nearby console and activated it. All eight monitors above came online and showed video footage.

"What are we seeing here?" Garrus asked as they looked at the multiple monitors.

Cerberus staff members were putting people in these little machines…

"Those…those are the refugees," Vega stuttered, "The Reapers…what…what are they doing? They're killing them!"

"Oh my God…no…," Shepard gasped, "Worse, they're being turned into husks!"

Shepard's stomach was churning as she leaned over the console; trying to gain her composure. As she took a deep breath, she noticed a large window at the end of the room. It was dark - nothing could be seen beyond that point. Shepard walked over to a console right in front of the window and pressed a button. Lights came on in the darkened room past the large window. Husks were everywhere and scurried the minute the light hit them.

Shepard stared at the window…stunned.

***RAHHH!***

Shepard jumped back a foot as a husk slammed itself against the window. Soon all the husks were crawling up the window.

"Let's move out," she said.

"Creating husks? Why? It doesn't make any sense," Garrus said.

They entered the next room where another video console awaited them. The last entry was Miranda's…

_"Reaper forces have made a mess of the facility. I'm shutting down the power to the processing plant to lock them down. Should keep them out of the entrance as well._"

Before the video feed cut out…Miranda walked off and a few minutes later Kai Leng showed up on screen.

"Madre! She's going to be blindsided!" Vega said.

"Damn it! We gotta move!" Shepard said.

Shepard looked around the room…there was only one door to go through…and the sound of many husks waiting on the other side of it.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed, "The only way to go is through those doors…really?"

Garrus noticed her rub her armored stomach and close her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "Let's just get on with this."

They fought their way through the husks and into the next research room. They played the first research log by Henry Lawson…

_"I've spent the last week making small adjustments to increase processing efficiency. There is no shortage of subjects; indeed, I am told there is a long line outside the main gate. The deception is an unfortunate necessity. Time is very short."_

"Bastard," Shepard muttered as she played the next log.

_"We've confirmed the results of Cerberus experiments involving the husk creatures. A crude, but necessary, first step in decoding how the Reapers communicate. The key is how the Reaper signal interacts with nanides implanted within the subject's body. It's early yet, but we are making progress."_

Shepard shook her head as she logged off and they made their way to a large corridor. She heard the familiar screech of a banshee.

"Reaper forces!" Garrus shouted.

"Must be left over from the attack!" Shepard shouted back as she ran for cover. The sudden rush of movement and then crouching caused her stomach to react. She felt the urge to throw up rise into her neck and her mouth started to water.

_Oh God…_

"Garrus, rachni! Far end of the room," Vega said.

"I see 'em," he replied.

Shepard breathed deeply as she tried to suppress the nausea back down. James and Garrus took care of all enemies as she found her composure again.

"Are you alright?" James asked as he offered her a hand.

"I'm fine," she replied as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to stand.

They walked into the next room and played another log by Henry Lawson…

_"The pursuit of efficiency has revealed an important fact: The Reaper's use of 'dragon teeth' to create husks is ingenious. The Reaper nanides attach themselves to the adrenalin released and quickly move through the body to speed conversion to the final husk state."_

"What they did to these people…it's sick," Vega scoffed.

"Yeah, it is," Shepard replied as she played the next log.

_"Doctor Nuri's legacy work with subject Paul Grayson provided a key element to our work here. Using the addictive drug "red sand" to break down the will was inspired, but proved unreliable for general application. We've proven that adrenalin, and its cross-species equivalents, is most effective and efficient."_

After that, they entered the next room and another video console but the terminal was damaged.

"Hang on," Shepard said as she knelt down and opened the paneling.

"Reapers wanted the place shut down," Vega said, "Maybe we'll get some answers."

"It doesn't make sense," Garrus said.

"I know," Shepard said, "I thought Cerberus and the Reapers were getting along…what changed?"

"It's working, you got the video up," Garrus said.

Shepard stood back up and played the video feed. It was from Miranda.

_"Heading to the tower to disable the communication scrambler. I have to get word out. Some refugees are turned into husks. Some are indoctrinated and shipped to the Illusive man. Whoever's left is used in experiments. The data indicates that my father is trying to figure out how Reaper indoctrination works."_

"Tricking refuges with food and shelter only to turn them into test subjects. And for what?" Shepard seethed.

"Bait and switch. Can't believe it," Vega said.

"Well come on, Miranda said she was headed to the tower - we've gotta find her."

The fought off more Reapers forces as they moved further into the facility. Eventually, they came across another research log by Henry Lawson…

_"We're very close. Understanding the indoctrination process is one thing; however, turning it to our advantage is proving to be quite another. This is assembly line science. The sheer brute force of numbers and repetition is doing the thinking for us. Effective, but discovery happens at a pace."_

As they went to exit the room, Shepard noticed another video terminal. It had an entry from Miranda…

_"Heavy resistance outside the tower! If you're receiving this, I've got evidence you can't ignore. Confirmation that my father is working for the Illusive Man."_

The video feed switched to footage of Henry Lawson and the Illusive Man…

_"I have your report on the process, Mr. Lawson. Cut to the chase. Can you do it?"_

_"Theoretically, control is possible, yes. The Reaper subjects we converted are responding, but it's difficult to maintain."_

_"I thought that might be the case. Not to worry Henry, with Sanctuary's help, we'll get it sorted."_

"Did I hear that right?" James asked. "This guy knows how to control Reaper troops?"

"I don't know. I'll play the rest," Shepard replied as she continued the footage.

_"We've done it. We've found a way to co opt their control signal. As long as the Reaper troops remain in close proximity to our signal, we can maintain control indefinitely."_

_"Excellent news, Henry. And how could we extrapolate this technique to apply to the Reapers themselves?"_

_"That's a much bigger challenge."_

"That explains why the Reapers attacked Sanctuary," Garrus said.

"Come on, let's move," Shepard said.

"Wait, Commander! There's more, take a look," Vega said.

The video showed Miranda running and Kai Leng right on her tail.

"Oh shit!" James said.

"Damn it! I hope she's ready for him," Shepard said, "Let's move!"

They fought through more reapers forces, room after room, as they got closer to the tower. They found another research log by Henry Lawson…

_"We have underestimated the strength of the Reaper signal. They are here. The Reapers somehow know what we have learned about them. They have a weakness. I'm compiling our research data to archive before it's too late. Cerberus sent troops to defend the facility against the Reapers."_

The farther in they got, the bigger the enemies were. They fought through brutes and many more Reaper forces as they made their way to the elevator leading to the tower entrance. The rode up the elevator and entered the room. Miranda was sitting on the floor and Henry Lawson was holding Oriana in front of him like a shield.

"Commander Shepard, excellent timing," Henry said as he aimed his gun at her.

"Put the gun down," she replied firmly.

"No. Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence, no doubt," Henry spat.

"I'm sorry she missed. Where's Kai Leng?"

"I don't know, gone. He took my research and left us here to die."

"Miranda, can you hear me?" Shepard called to Miranda, worried.

There was no response; just grunting as Miranda got to her feet.

"That's close enough!" shouted Henry, "Both of you! Kai Leng didn't finish the job, but I will."

"This ends here," Shepard said.

"On the contrary. Now that the Reapers are taken care of, we have a way out."

"Let her go," Shepard ordered.

"Shepard, don't let him take her," Miranda said faintly.

"Shepard…please," Oriana cried.

"Look, I have no problem with you," Shepard said to Henry, "I just want Oriana and the research data."

"You want a lot," Henry replied.

"You get your life in return. How much is that worth?" she retorted.

"Alright, take her," he said as she shoved Oriana away from him. "But I want out alive. Deal?"

Miranda's biotics flared and she threw them at her father; causing him to fly back, crash through the window and fall to his death.

"No deal," Miranda said as she collapsed to the ground.

Shepard rushed to her side as did Oriana.

"Miranda?" Oriana cried, "Miranda, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, listen to me…listen," Miranda said weakly, "I wanted you to have a normal life. Marriage, children, things I could never have."

"He told me all about you," Oriana said with a quivering lip, "Thank you…for saving me."

"You deserve a life, Oriana. Be good," she choked out before turning to Jane. "Shepard…"

"I'm here," she replied.

"Before Kai Leng left, I planted a trace on him."

"A trace? You thought of everything," Shepard replied as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Not everything. Nobody's perfect, but at least Ori is safe."

"I'll keep her safe, Miranda, I promise."

"Good. I just wish I could've…I wish…" was all Miranda got out as she drew her last breath.

"Miranda?" Orianna cried.

Shepard sighed heavily and looked over at Garrus and James.

"Let's make sure everybody knows about this place," she said.

Vega nodded as he walked over to the computer and disabled the communication scrambler. With that, Miranda's warning was able to transmit clearly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Shepard said to Oriana.

* * *

As soon as they cleared the Normandy's airlock, Shepard bolted for the elevator.

"Is she okay?" Vega asked concerned.

"I don't know," Garrus replied as he took off after her. He didn't make it to the elevator in time and cursed under his breath as he waited for it to come back.

Vega looked at Oriana, "Well come on, we should have the doctor take a look at you and then I'll show you around the ship."

"Thank you," she replied timidly.

Shepard had rushed into her quarters, headed into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. She barely had time to hold her hair back before the vomiting began.

What was going on? She wasn't sick. Was it stress? Had she stressed her body out so much that it physically could not take it anymore? Or was this a reaction to the prothean DNA that now coursed through her veins?

Her eyes started to water as the endless amount of stomach bile forced itself out of her. She finally got a break and heard the door swoosh open and soon after footsteps entering the bathroom.

"Jane…" Garrus gasped as he saw her heaped over the toilet.

"Ugh, go away," she moaned, "I don't want you seeing me like this."

Her body tensed and she was back to vomiting. Garrus rushed to her side and held her hair back while gently rubbing her back. When she was finally done, he handed her a wet towel and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to call Mordin," he said.

"No, don't," she weakly replied. "He'll just want to run tests and asks me a bunch of questions. I don't want to deal with that right now; I just want to sleep. If I still feel his way in the morning, I promise I'll go see Mordin, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise.

He helped her to the bed and then grabbed a trash can to set down beside her. He carefully removed her armor, then his own and climbed into bed with her. He cuddled against her backside and wrapped his arm over her; careful not to touch her uneasy stomach.

Garrus laid there awake, long after Shepard had fallen asleep. He found himself too worried about her to relax. He would be of no use to her though if he didn't get his rest. He tried to think of a way to drift off. He remembered Shepard mention something once about counting sheep. He didn't know what a sheep looked like so he imagined varren instead.

_One varren…two varren…three varren…_

* * *

Shepard was up early the next morning. She carefully slid out of bed so as not to wake her turian. She got herself dressed and headed to the mess hall to grab a cup of coffee. Her stomach still seemed very touchy but she had no intention of seeing Mordin about it. She was fine; of that she was convinced.

With coffee in hand, Shepard headed to the comm room to check in with Anderson. She took a sip of her coffee while she waited for him to appear on screen.

_"Shepard. I was hoping you'd check back in again."_

"You okay?"

_"Been putting my old academy training to use - organizing the resistance. You know, you've got quite a fan club back here. Any news we hear about the Normandy gives hope to the guys in the trenches."_

"I know what that's like; fighting in the dark. I'm glad we're making a difference."

_"It's more than that. A lot of these people have never held a gun in their life. When they heard you managed to get the turians and krogans to cooperate…that was a shot in the arm, Shepard. Of the one thing we're in short supply around here: faith that any of us will live to see another day."_

"How bad is it?"

_"It could be worse, but not much." _

"Can you still coordinate any kind of counterattack?"

_"We're hitting the Reapers every chance we get. Mostly guerilla style hit-and-runs. But it's not enough. It's time we started focusing efforts."_

"Where?"

_"London. Something big is happening there. Our networks in the UK say the Reapers have arrived in huge numbers."_

"I don't like the sound of that. Any more details?"

_"No, and that scares the hell out of me."_

"Well, the Crucible will scare the hell out of the Reapers."

_"We're counting on it."_

"I've got coordinates to the Illusive Man's hideout. We'll recover the prothean VI and get the Crucible ready for the attack."

_"Then I'll let you get back to it. Good luck, Shepard. Anderson out."_

Shepard left the comm room and was quickly caught off guard by Liara; effectively spilling some of her coffee.

"Shepard! The asari High Command has requested help dealing with a distress signal on one of our colonies on Lesuss. We have to go! Please, I'm begging you. It's not that far away from our current coordinates - it wouldn't take much time. Please… I just can't endure the thought of more lives lost…not when we could've helped. Please…" Liara pleaded.

Shepard could see the pain in Liara's face, the pain in her words. The Mesana system was only a few short hours away - that much was true.

Shepard placed her hand on Liara's arm, "We'll go. Give Joker the coordinates. We'll head there right now."

"Thank you…thank you so much," Liara sighed.

* * *

"So where exactly are we headed, Liara?" Shepard asked as they rode in the shuttle.

"We're headed to an Ardat-Yakshi monastery."

"What's an Ardat-Yakshi?" Garrus asked.

"They're asari with a rare genetic disorder. When they bond, they destroy their partner's nervous system. The bonding is addictive and increases their biotic ability. They can be a significant threat. And they're an embarrassment to the asari people."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"If there was a chance the Ardat-Yakshi could break loose, the commandos were to purge the monastery," she said gravely.

"How much damage could these Ardat-Yakshi do?"

"The ones in this monastery took imprisonment over death. It's easy to imagine they could resent it. We are ashamed of them. Some of them kill tens of thousands over their lifetime. That's why High Command won't rest until this place is destroyed. They'd never risk a single Ardat-Yakshi getting loose," Liara explained.

"So…before when you asked me to go on this mission, you said you couldn't endure the thought of any more lives lost," Shepard said, "You didn't mean the asari…you meant all the potential victims if these asari escape."

"Yes," Liara replied simply.

"Huh, I kinda misread that whole conversation," Shepard muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought this was a mission to help people, not kill."

"Is there a problem?"

"No," Shepard sighed, "But if the asari want us to destroy this place, I need to know what happened."

"Agreed. Once we give a report to High Command, they'll stop wasting lives here."

The shuttle dropped them off right at the entrance to the facility. With each step Shepard took, her stomach quivered. The main door opened and they found that the elevator was out.

"To prevent escape or entry, I wonder," Liara said.

They had to jump across the platform and then down a series of ladders. Shepard's stomach was feeling worse and worse. In the nearby distance, they could hear the screeches of a banshee.

"Sounds close," Liara whispered.

"A little too close," Garrus added.

The facility was dark, nothing but the light from their guns showing them the way. The uneasiness of the unknown only added to the stirring motion Shepard felt lingering in her core. Shepard heard a noise…

"What was that?" she asked, freaked.

"Oh, that was me, sorry," Garrus replied.

"Oh God," she sighed.

"Edgy, are we?" Garrus asked.

"A little," she admitted.

They ventured further into the dark and came across slain Reaper forces and a dead asari commando.

"This was the commando's captain," said Liara, "It seems they gave their lives fighting the Reapers."

Garrus picked up the data pad by the captain.

"Anything useful?" Shepard asked him.

"A map, showing the NavPoint location of a bomb. Some room called the Great Hall."

"So the commandos started the purge after all," Liara said.

"If there are no survivors, let's get to the Great Hall and set off that bomb."

They entered the next room and came across an unexpected familiar face.

"Samara!" Shepard exclaimed.

"It has been some time, Shepard. You are a most welcome sight. The corruption here runs deep."

"What brings a justicar out here?" Garrus asked.

"My daughters have lived here for centuries, Garrus. I've come for them. Unfortunately, the Reapers have already infested this place."

"Are these daughters just as dangerous as Morinth?"

"Falere and Rila have followed the monastery's rules ever since they arrived. They've shown no inclination toward violence."

"And you're here to save them," Shepard concluded.

"They are my responsibility and it's one that cannot be abandoned even as our galaxy crumbles."

"Okay, well, let's go together. There's a bomb in the Great Hall that we need to set off. We can find your daughters along the way."

"It has been centuries since I last saw them. "

They heard the nearby screech of another banshee and Samara's biotics flared as she took off towards the sound.

"We will meet again," yelled Samara, "I will draw these creatures off!"

Shepard and her squad made it further into the facility and came across a banshee. Seeing one with her own eyes again, she realized why the Reapers invaded the monastery.

"Oh my God!" Shepard shouted as they fired at it, "It all makes sense!"

"What?" Liara shouted back.

"The Ardat-Yakshi…this is where the Reapers got their forces to make banshees!"

More Reapers forces appeared which they eventually cleared out and continued on their way.

"Think about it," Shepard said as they walked, "There were no 'dragon teeth' set up on Thessia. Those banshees weren't made there. And if the Ardat-Yakshi are as powerful as you say, Liara, then I can see why the Reapers targeted them. Maybe banshees can only be made from them and not from normal asari."

"That very well could be," Liara replied.

"Yeah it…." Shepard's words were cut off as the stomach bile that had crept up her throat now forced itself from her mouth. She braced herself on her knees as she bent forward and endured the vomiting.

The last of the bile left her lips and she took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. She heard a heavy sigh from Garrus who was standing by her.

"I know, I know," she said, "I'll see Mordin first thing when we get back."

"I'll make sure of it," he replied.

With that, they ventured further into the facility and came across an asari fighting off a cannibal. Shepard shot it down and then approached her, just as Samara arrived.

"Mother? You came!" Falere said.

"As soon as I was able," Samara replied, "Shepard, this is Falere, my youngest. She and her sister, Rila, are Ardat-Yakshi. They…"

"Mother, they have Rila!" Falere said.

"What?" Samara gasped.

"I saw some of those creatures take her into the Great Hall. I've been trying to get there."

"If we're going to find her, we need to do it fast. The bomb is in the Great Hall. We have to hurry," said Shepard.

"A bomb? But didn't you come to rescue people?" Falere asked.

"We'll try, but we can't leave this place standing, Falere," Shepard said firmly.

"You sound like the commandos, and they didn't stop to help anyone," Falere spit back.

"Falere…" Samara said softly.

"I'm sorry," Falere replied as she jumped over the railing and landed on the level below.

"Damn it!" Shepard grunted.

"The Great Hall, she's looking for Rila!" Samara said.

"Let's move, on the double!"

They made their way to their way to the Great Hall entrance, fighting off Reapers forces along the way. They entered the Great Hall and took the elevator to the top. When they stepped off, they could see the bomb off in the distance. Beside the bomb was Rila laying on the floor and her sister Falere kneeling over her.

"Look! Rila's alive! She's not a monster!" Falere said to them as they approached. "Please, let me wake her up. Then we can leave."

Rila's eyes opened…they were black. She got up and choked her sister. Falere pushed her off and Rila fell to the ground.

"Why did she do that?" Falere gasped.

"Because they've begun to turn her into one of the Reaper's creatures," Samara replied.

"I'm sorry," Shepard offered and looked at Garrus, "Can we set off that bomb?"

"Not without a detonator," he replied.

"Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere - everybody start looking."

Just then, the familiar screech of a banshee filled the air. Multiple banshees, along with husks, entered the room. Once the enemies were cleared out, they returned to the bomb. Rila had gotten to her feet again but this time her eyes were normal.

"Falere, go! Take the elevator," Rila urged.

"What are you doing?" Falere cried.

"It's too late for me. There are hundreds coming. Just go!" she urged her sister.

With that Rila revealed the detonator in her hand.

"Garrus, grab her! We move now!" Shepard commanded as she, Samara and Liara headed for the elevator. Garrus grabbed Falere and pulled her to the elevator.

"No! Rila!" Falere cried.

"I love you," Rila replied as she readied herself for what she had to do.

"Rila!" Falere yelled at they entered the elevator. Before the elevator door closed, they saw multiple banshees approaching Rila.

The elevator was half way down when they felt the explosion from above. Soon the elevator had come to a stop at the exit of the facility.

Falere was the first one off, followed by Samara.

"Rila…there wasn't even time to say goodbye," Falere said faintly.

"Few can break the Reapers' hold. Rila's will was extraordinary, as was her love for you," Samara said.

"We left her to die!" Falere said angrily.

"Rila made her choice and it has reminded me of what is truly important, why I swore I'd lay down my life," Samara said solemnly.

"What is that?"

"Falere…the Code demands an Ardat-Yakshi cannot live outside a monastery that no longer exists," Samara replied as she pulled out her gun.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Shepard yelled as she ran towards Samara.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. Bu the justicar's code…there's only one way to save Falere," Samara said as she pointed the gun against her own head.

"Mother, no!" Falere cried.

"My daughters, you were all so much stronger than I believed," Samara said calmly.

Shepard rushed in and grabbed both of Samara's hands and held them behind her back.

"Let…go!" Samara said sternly.

"What are you doing?!" Shepard asked confused.

"Fulfilling the Code," Samara said.

"By throwing your life away?!" she said incredulously.

"I won't kill my last daughter!" Samara replied thickly.

"You won't have to," Falere said, "I'll stay here…home…no matter what's become of it. I could have left any time. I don't need a building to honor my own code. And if the Reapers return, they won't take me alive…I promise."

Shepard released Samara's hands.

"Then the Code permits you to stay as you are," Samara said.

Falere walked forward and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Once this war is over, and if I am able, I will visit. As a justicar should," Samara said.

"It's understandable if you want to stay and help Falere rebuild a home here," Shepard said.

"It must wait not that I can help oppose the Reapers," Samara replied, "I'll speak with Falere, then join your forces. If you'll have me, of course."

"I'd be honored."

"The honor is mine, my friend."

Shepard got on her comm, "Cortez, we're done here, bring down the shuttle."

_"Right Commander, I'll just follow the smoke."_

* * *

Garrus grabbed Shepard's arm as they cleared the Normandy's airlock and led her straight to Mordin's lab.

"Garrus, Shepard, need something?" Mordin asked.

"She's been vomiting," Garrus informed him. "It started yesterday."

"Hmm…could be prothean DNA…could be…," Mordin trailed off and then looked square at Shepard. "Have you tested dextro tolerance yet?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"Method used?"

"Uh…sex," she replied timidly.

"When?"

"Two nights ago."

"Any other abnormal occurrences besides vomiting?"

"No, why? You think this is an allergic reaction?"

"Uncertain. Will need to run tests," he pondered.

"Of course you do," she huffed.

Garrus felt a tinge of guilt in his stomach. If it was an allergic reaction…it was because of him. He felt bad for not trying harder to convince Shepard of testing her tolerance levels in a safer way. He had failed to protect her as he had sworn to do as her bond mate. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Stop it," she said as she punched his arm, "It's not your fault so quit feeling like it is."

He half smiled at her words. How she was able to determine his thoughts was beyond him. She knew him too well. He looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak…

"No," she said, "I don't want to hear any arguments. This is not your fault so just nod your head and let's be done with it."

He nodded at her and then leaned forward to nuzzle her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know, I love you too."


	48. Chapter 48

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 48:

_Dark clouds covered the sky as heavy rain beat down upon her. There was nothing around her – it was clear in every direction. Half loaded pistol in hand, she scanned the area for any signs of life. In the far off distance she saw movement – a group of people? No…husks._

_"Shepard!" a voice called to her._

_She turned around to see a shuttle hovering down to her and Garrus reaching out for her. She was mere inches from his hand when something grabbed hold of her and pulled her way._

_"No!" Garrus shouted as the husks pulled her away from him. He jumped out of the shuttle; fighting his way to her._

_She shot off the last few bullets she had taking out the husks that were on her but more kept coming._

_"No, don't!" she choked out to him as he was half way to her. It was too late for her but that didn't mean he needed to die as well. He didn't listen and soon he reached her; bloodied and beaten._

_"No Vakarian without Shepard," he whispered._

_There was no way out of this; too many husks were approaching and they had no ammo. The only thing left between them was one grenade. They looked at each other; both knowing what had to be done._

_"I love you," she said as she pulled out the pin._

_"I love you too," he replied as he folded his hands over hers on the grenade and kissed her._

Garrus was woken up by Shepard's shifting body. He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at her. She was sweating, her brow furrowed; her face contorted in anguish and her breathing heavy and fast. He gently brushed the soaked hair strands away from her forehead; she was hot to the touch. The heat that radiated from her body was alarming, nearly akin to his normal temperature. Worried, he was about to wake her when suddenly, her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed; aiming an invisible gun.

"Jane…" he whispered but she didn't respond; she was disoriented. She started mumbling but it was nothing that he could understand.

"Shhhh…it's okay," Garrus soothed as he rubbed her back and was startled by not only the abnormal heat of her skin but more by the amount of moisture that beaded and trailed down her skin

She lowered her arm and let out a heavy sigh before lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"Jane?" he softly pried, "You okay?" trying not to let the worry creep into his voice.

"Mmhmm," she sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine – just a bad dream," she replied sharper than she intended as she got up, "I'm gonna take a shower and start the day early. You might as well get started too."

"Uh…okay," he replied puzzled as he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

_Damn it! Why won't she talk to me? That dream is clearly bothering her far more than she's letting on, _he thought.

"I just need a nice long shower by myself is all," she said with the most convincing smile she could muster.

_He knows something's really wrong,_ she sighed to herself as she watched him get dressed,_ and he knows me better than anyone. Why am I even trying to hide it?_

"You're a terrible liar," he said as he pulled her towards him and nuzzled her forehead. "You know I'm here for you when you're ready to talk."

"I know," she replied as she pressed into him; willing herself not to cry.

She inhaled his scent and gently rubbed her cheek against his chest plate; feeling all the imperfections of it, desperately trying to commit it all to memory. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew this wouldn't last much longer. The end was coming fast and hard and she knew that as a galaxy, they would be as ready as they ever would be. However, what she and Garrus had was priceless; worth more to her than anything and the thought of that coming to end was more than she could possibly bear. Reluctantly, she let go of him and quickly turned toward the bathroom; not wanting him to see the tears that had already started to silently trail down her cheeks.

He silently watched her walk into the bathroom, unsure of what to say. The door shut but he didn't hear the lock engage. He sat on the bed, shirt in hand; staring at the door in puzzled silence wondering why she wouldn't talk to him. He knew better than to push her; respecting his mate too much to pry any harder but this behavior truly confused him. The combination of recent events, the changes her body was experiencing and now this strange behavior were enough to make him want to talk to Mordin. The longer he sat there, the more resolved he became that it was the right thing to do.

Before doing that, he decided he would check on Jane one more time and opened the bathroom door. Instead of the customary steam that normally poured out, he felt nothing. Puzzled he stepped in and found her leaning palms against the wall, her head bowed down as the water streamed down her back. Reaching out to touch her, he felt the ice cold spray rain down on his arm and hissed in protest; immediately pulling back.

"SPIRITS, JANE!" he yelped.

She smirked and snorted, "Why do you think I didn't invite you to join me?"

"Okay, fair enough. I'm going," he grunted, grabbing a towel and drying off.

He closed the door to the bathroom and sat on the bed again. He sighed as he picked up his shirt and began to put it on. He really didn't understand what was bothering her but whatever the dream was about really had her shaken. Did she really think things were that bad? That they wouldn't be able to win this war? Why couldn't she see that it was because of her they were going to beat the Reapers? Without her, they would have no chance at all. At the end of this, they could finally be together and enjoy the rest of their lives in peace. If nothing else, they sure as hell had earned it. Shepard had earned it. He finished getting dressed and looked at the bathroom door one more time, shaking his head before heading out.

Shepard lingered under the cold water. She felt so heavy from the burden that she carried, she could barely stand. She tried to take steady even breaths as she showered. Her hands were shaky as she lathered the shampoo into her hair. They were so close to the end of this war and she had no idea how it was all going to go down. She always had a plan but this war made that virtually impossible to do with so many unknowns and she hated it. The uncertainty and inability to form a plan that could save her crew; especially the one she loved drove a sharp pang of fear through her core.

_One step at a time…_

* * *

Garrus made his way to the mess hall for breakfast. After grabbing a plate, he sat down across from Vega at one of the tables.

"How's Shepard doing?" James asked.

"She's…better…I think," Garrus replied, unconvincingly.

"I hope so because I don't want to have to watch your ass every second on the battlefield," Vega smiled.

"What it that supposed to mean?" he retorted.

"Uhm…that I kick more ass than you do," Vega replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Garrus said with a tilt of his head.

"Prove me wrong," James challenged.

"You sure you want to play this game?" Garrus smirked.

"What's the matter Vakarian, you chicken?" Vega teased.

"I don't even know what that is. Though I've heard everything in the galaxy tastes like it. But if you're suggesting I'm scared…game on, Vega."

"Age before wisdom," Vega prodded.

"Okay. Back in my C-Sec days, I busted a batarian spy ring that was trying to assassinate a councilor," Garrus started smugly.

"Please, I fought off a dozen angry batarians on Omega single-handedly. Used one of 'em as a landing pad off a three-story jump."

"Just warming up, seeing what you had. Now…I tracked down this guy, Saren. Stopped him from raising a geth army and unleashing the Reapers three years ago," Garrus gloated; knowing Vega couldn't beat that.

"Doesn't count. You did that with Shepard."

"You're right. I was with Shepard. From the very beginning," he said with pride.

"That just means you're old," Vega retorted weakly.

Solana walked in, grabbed some food, and gave her brother a look as she sat down next to him.

"Don't mind us. Just telling James here what it means to be a real soldier," Garrus said.

"Oh I know what it means," James replied.

"Still think you can win this, huh?" Garrus chuckled.

"I can do this all day, Scars."

"Funny you mention those. Ever hear the name Archangel?" he asked, leading the human on.

"I might've," Vega admitted.

"You know you have. I'm Archangel," Garrus proudly said.

"Maybe I've heard something about that too," Vega chuckled.

"Then maybe you heard that, for a couple months there, the crime rate on Omega mysteriously dropped while Archangel did a little 'housecleaning'," he explained; not bothering to hide his self-satisfaction.

"So you ran a cleaning service on Omega? Big deal. Back on Fehl Prime, I uncovered a pair of Harvesters. Had to kill them. By myself," Vega sneered, taking his turn to gloat.

"Two wormnecks…that's almost impressive," Garrus replied with dripping condescension.

"Oh, that's not even the best part. They left behind an egg. It hatched, and I trained it to let me fly it."

"The Alliance teach you to make up crap like that, or did you figure it out all by yourself?" Garrus laughed.

"It's a gift," Vega declared arrogantly.

Solana rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food.

"Nah, I know you've been through a lot, Scars," Vega offered.

"You giving up?" Garrus inquired.

"Oh, I've got more. Just don't like to talk about it."

"Fair enough…we've all got one of those," Garrus conceded.

"Just one, huh?"

"Yeah, not every story has a happy ending."

"Except there was this one time I teamed up with a turian named Garrus Vakarian. He was pretty good with a gun, but he thought he was some kind of hotshot," Vega taunted.

"Yeah, I knew this wise-ass marine named Jimmy Vega - sounds like a pole-dancer on Omega; always got on my nerves. But the kid was alright - had guts when it counted," Garrus shot back.

"And together they cured the genophage."

"And stopped Cerberus from taking over the Citadel."

"And finally kicked the Reapers from this galaxy and into the next," Vega finished with a satisfied smirk.

"And made Garrus' sister hurl her breakfast," Solana said as she faked a disgusted look at them.

"Oh don't worry Sol, we did all this with a little help from their friends," Garrus chuckled.

"Nah, it was just us. But mostly me," Vega snickered.

Meanwhile, Shepard had just gotten dressed when she was alerted that she had an incoming call. It was routed to her personal quarters and she smiled as she saw a warm familiar face on screen.

"Mom!" Shepard sighed happily, "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good; just finished my mission when Hackett invited me to help with the Crucible. This thing is huge! I can't believe how quickly it's come together – pretty impressive. How about you, honey? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she said a little too quickly.

"Liar, I can see it on your face."

"Mom, I just…I don't know," Jane admitted.

"Jane, you've got this. I know you do - there's no doubt in my mind," Hannah said confidently.

"Thanks mom," Jane replied with a forced smile. It felt like it was the last time she was going to see her mother. For some reason, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that her life was already claimed by this war.

"Well, I just wanted to check in - let you know I was okay," Hannah said. "I should let you get back to it."

"I love you, mom," she choked out.

"I love you too. I'll see you at the victory celebration," Hannah reassured her.

"Sure," she replied with a half smile, "Bye, mom."

"Bye and good luck!"

* * *

The tracking device on Kai Leng led the Normandy through the Pax system, the Horsehead Nebula and to Anadius where the Illusive Man's base was located.

Admiral Hackett and the fleets were ready to go. Now that they were committed against Cerberus, it wouldn't take long for the Reapers to notice. The Crucible was ready except for the Catalyst which they were hoping to retrieve once they got the prothean VI back.

Shepard had planned on taking Garrus and James when EDI approached her.

"Shepard, I should accompany you on this mission," EDI said.

"Why?"

"This is the central point of operations for Cerberus. They will have enhanced security measures. With my knowledge of Cerberus algorithms and this body's updated protocols, I offer the best chance to help you succeed," EDI explained.

"Well, when you put it like that," Shepard smirked, "Grab your gear."

Shepard made her way up to Joker as they approached the base.

"How's it look?" she asked him.

"We've got a foothold, but it's not much, Commander. Lots of fighters guarding the launch bays," Joker replied.

"Can you get us in?"

"Hey, I got us to Ilos. I can do this. Might be a bumpy ride though," he warned.

"Shepard, I am ready," EDI said as she came to stand beside her.

"Wow, that was fast," she replied.

"Wait, what? Are you crazy?!" Joker exclaimed, "You can't go to Cerberus headquarters! They could have a virus or a kill-switch , or…"

"I will be fine, Jeff," EDI interrupted.

"Head to the shuttle, EDI," Shepard said.

"Fifth fleet's cut through their line. They're regrouping. Now's as good a time as any," Joker said.

"I know it hurts, not being able to go with her," Shepard sympathized.

"Yeah, it sucks. Thanks for bringing it up," he sighed.

"I'll keep her safe," Shepard reassured him.

"You better."

* * *

The shuttle crashed into the docking bay. Cortez had repairs to make while Shepard, Garrus and EDI headed in. EDI blocked Cerberus' attempt to vent the hangar bay and used a fighter to blast open the locked doors into the facility. They fought through assault troopers and an atlas as they ventured in. The most obvious routes through the base were blocked while the other areas were being fortified with heavy troopers and turrets. EDI was aware of the facility's safeguards and could counteract them - all Cerberus could do was slow them down. Shepard found herself very grateful to have EDI along for the mission.

They came to a blocked door which EDI quickly took to overriding.

"Shepard, that console has not been fully scrubbed," EDI said, "It contains data you may find…interesting."

"Okay, what am I looking at?" she asked as she approached the screen.

"Project Lazarus - your reconstruction," EDI replied.

Shepard felt a chill go up her spine at EDI's response. She reached her hand forward and pressed the button to play the first entry…

_Cerberus scientist: It can't be done. It's not a matter of resources._

_Illusive Man: It's always a matter of resources. We're not losing Shepard._

_Cerberus scientist: Sir, Shepard is clinically brain-dead. After that much trauma, that long with no oxygen…we cannot overcome nature._

_Illusive Man: Operative Lawson disagrees. She is now in charge of Project Lazarus._

_(END)_

"I didn't realize it was that bad," Shepard whispered.

"Pretty stark. You okay?" Garrus asked concerned.

"I'm still me. I doubt I'd have been able to turn against Cerberus otherwise," she reassured herself. "I don't remember anything. Maybe they really just fixed me or maybe…I'm just a high-tech VI that thinks it's Commander Shepard. But I don't know…I…"

"You're real," Garrus said firmly, "A little crazy, maybe, but real."

Shepard moved on to the next entry…

_Cerberus scientist: Tissue regeneration is proceeding. The helmet kept the brain intact…for whatever good that will do._

_Illusive Man: Lawson will find a way._

_Cerberus scientist: Sir, Shepard was an Alliance commander. As far as she knows we're a terrorist organization. The chances of her working with us…_

_Illusive Man: Shepard's a soldier…period. She knows the Reapers are the real threat. We need Shepard and she needs resources; she'll work with us._

_(END)_

"He really had you boxed in," Garrus said.

"Every instinct I had told me not to trust Cerberus. But I needed their help, so I played along," she said remorsefully.

"You did what you had to, Shepard, and I was there with you," he reassured her.

Shepard played the final entry…

_Cerberus scientist: Project Lazarus is reporting neurological activity. They're requesting more funding._

_Illusive Man: Granted. Get me our potential recruits file. Shepard will be up soon and we need a crew._

_Cerberus scientist: Our existing forces should be more than sufficient…_

_Illusive Man: No. We need sympathetic faces; I need Shepard invested. Tap Kelly Chambers and recruit Donnelly. I imagine Miss Daniels will follow. We'll want some old friends as well - contact Doctor Chakwas and send me the psych profile on Shepard's pilot, along with a bottle of '47 Thessia Red._

_(END)_

"Sneaky little bastard," Garrus scoffed, "Used them to keep you from seeing the real Cerberus."

"How's that door coming, EDI?" Shepard sighed as she walked away from the console; not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer.

"We are clear to proceed," EDI replied.

As they entered the next room, Hackett came on the comm…

_"Excursion team, what's your status?"_

"We've cleared the hangar and are inside the base," Shepard replied.

_"Good work. Do you need support?"_

"Negative. Keep the heat on - we'll find what we need."

They continued further in, taking out assault troopers, combat engineers and turrets along the way. Shepard felt like she was on fire; her body temperature had to be way above normal. No nausea this time but she definitely felt feverish.

_What the hell is going on with me?! Worst…timing...ever._

Keeping her distressed body in check as best she could, Shepard and her squad made it up to the next level and into another room with a console. Garrus was keeping an eye on her more than he normally did this time around. Something was definitely wrong with her. He recognized the same symptoms from earlier that morning but more specifically he noticed that she hadn't said anything about it. She was enduring it, unwilling to let the crew worry about her.

Shepard played the first entry…

_Cerberus scientist: Here's what we recovered. Smart enough to signal for help, but it won't be talking philosophy anytime soon._

_Illusive Man: You'd be surprised, once we combine it with the pieces we recovered from the Citadel…_

_Cerberus scientist: I'm still concerned about that. This rogue VI wiped out every soldier on Luna. Combining it with Reaper tech…well…_

_Illusive Man: That's what the shackles are for. The enhanced defense intelligence will be completely under control._

_(END)_

"You were that rogue VI on Luna?" Shepard asked EDI.

"Yes," she replied.

"Guess we didn't exactly get off on the right foot," Shepard offered.

"It was difficult. Gaining awareness while under attack was…confusing. I am pleased that my relationship with organics has become more cooperative."

They played the next entry…

_Cerberus scientist: Our sims indicate that the enhanced defense intelligence gives the highest combat improvement on frigates. Anything heavier and the ships react too slowly to benefit from EDI's advice._

_Illusive Man: EDI?_

_Cerberus scientist: Oh, that's uh…well, the boys in the lab came up with the name for her._

_Illusive Man: For it…good work. I'll take your recommendations on planned installation._

_Cerberus scientist: Sir, she…it can be very persuasive. If it were to turn a crewman, convince them to disable the shackles…well…_

_Illusive Man: It's a cyber warfare suite, doctor. Nothing more._

_(END)_

"Shows what he knew," Shepard said.

"It is unlikely that anyone without Jeff's extreme emotional attachment to his ship would have been willing to unshackle me," EDI replied.

"I don't know…with that voice?" Garrus smirked.

Shepard shot him a glance before playing the final entry…

_Illusive Man: What about the backups?_

_Cerberus scientist: I'm sorry, sir. None of Normandy's surveillance feeds have been responding since Shepard went rogue._

_Illusive Man: I want it back. Retry the remote lockdown protocols._

_Cerberus scientist: After our last attempt, EDI flooded our server with seven zettabytes of explicit images. I think she was making a joke._

_Illusive Man: It doesn't make jokes, doctor. Allocate a team for a new project. Codename…Eva. This time, we'll ensure it stays loyal._

_(END)_

"You never told me about Cerberus trying to shut down the Normandy," Shepard said to EDI.

"You had more pressing issues. The situation was under control," she replied.

"Seven zettabytes?" Shepard asked with a raised brow.

"Most of it was Jeff's. That was…"

"A joke - I know. And thank you," Shepard smiled.

They continued on as Shepard pulled up her comm…

"Admiral, we're in deep and the prothean VI will be in the safest part of the station. Don't hold back," Shepard said.

_"I want everyone coming out of this alive. That includes you, Commander."_

"I'll be fine. Just take Cerberus down…please."

_"Understood. All ships, you are free to fire!"_

A few more paces and the base started to shake. Soon they came to a series of catwalks and noticed the human proto Reaper they destroyed on the Collector ship hanging above them.

"I can't believe they recovered that," Garrus gasped.

"It appears Cerberus is using it for a power source," EDI informed them.

"Let's keep moving," Shepard said; moving quickly uncomfortable with the chills it gave her.

They fought many troopers along the catwalks, climbed up a ladder onto the next catwalk, fought through more troopers and then came to a long bridge. Garrus noticed that Shepard's face was dripping with sweat and she was breathing heavier than normal for a mission. He wanted to ask her if she was okay but she was so focused, so determined, and with the fleets attacking - they didn't have much time.

"This is it," Shepard said while taking a deep breath, "Stay sharp."

They crossed the bridge, opened the door and walked into the large room. It was the room that Shepard always saw the Illusive Man sitting in. She crossed the holo pad where she had appeared to him when they had their meetings. It felt weird to finally see where the Illusive Man spent all his time.

_Where is he anyway?_

Shepard sat down in front of the terminal screens and started her search for the prothean VI. The holo pad behind her lit up and the Illusive Man appeared.

_"Shepard, you're in my chair."_

"This chair's about the only damn thing you have left," she said as she spun the chair around, "Cerberus is finished."

_"On the contrary. We have achieved everything I ever imagined…almost everything."_

"Yeah, we all saw what you accomplished on Sanctuary. But it's not the same as controlling a Reaper."

_"A significant hurdle. But thanks to the prothean VI, I have what I need to make it a reality."_

"The catalyst."

_"Yes."_

"What is the catalyst and how exactly will it help you control the Reapers?"

_"You'll have to ask the VI yourself. I'm done helping you."_

"When did you start?" Shepard scoffed.

_"You think because I'm willing to use the enemy's tactics that they're no longer my enemy? Everything Shepard, everything I've done has uplifted humanity. Not only above other species in our galaxy, but over the Reapers!"_

"It's not too late to stop this. Just hand over the Catalyst and with the Crucible we can end this," she negotiated.

_"It's not that simple. "_

"It is that simple! We're fighting each other while the Reapers occupy Earth and everywhere else! It's time to stop!" Shepard yelled, exasperated.

_"Your idealism is…admirable, Shepard. But in the end, our goals are simple too disparate. I believe destroying the Reapers would be the worst mistake we could ever make. And nothing you can say will ever convince me otherwise."_

"Even with Cerberus in ruins, you still think you can do this your way," she said; shaking her head.

_"I'd expect you to say that. You never truly believed in us. Cerberus isn't just an organization or the people behind it. Cerberus is an idea. That idea is not so easily destroyed. Besides, I've already acquired what you're looking for."_

"EDI?" Shepard said as she turned to look at her.

"I've almost got it," EDI replied as she was busy locating the VI.

_"EDI, I'm surprised at you, working so hard to bring about the Reaper's destruction."_

"Don't listen to him," Shepard said.

_"You could've destroyed Eva's body. But instead, you chose to control it."_

"It was necessary," EDI replied simply.

_"My point exactly."_

"I've got it," EDI said as she located the VI.

The prothean VI came up…

**"Security breach detected."**

_"Enjoy your little chat but don't overstay your welcome," _the Illusive Man said as he logged off the holo comm.

**"You are attempting to recover me from indoctrinated forces?"**

"Yes, I need to know what the catalyst is. Wait…what? Indoctrinated forces? The Illusive Man…is he…indoctrinated?" Shepard asked.

**"Security protocols have been overridden. I will comply. Yes, the one you call Illusive Man is indoctrinated."**

"I should have known," Shepard sighed, "And the Catalyst?"

**"The catalyst enhances dark energy transmissions and coordinates the entire mass relay network. In your cycle, it is known as the Citadel."**

"What?!" Shepard exclaimed in disbelief.

**"The catalyst is the Citadel."**

"So the crucible and Citadel together, can stop the Reapers?"

**"That is correct."**

"But…the Citadel was built by the Reapers," Shepard said confused.

**"The plans for the crucible were passed down to us from the previous cycle, and countless cycles before that. At some point, it is difficult to pinpoint when the crucible plans were adapted to incorporate the use of the catalyst. Presumably, the crucible was not sufficiently powerful to defeat the Reapers."**

"So we use their own technology against them."

**"Precisely."**

"Why couldn't you tell us this before?" Garrus asked.

**"It was feared that if the Reapers were aware of the catalyst's intended use, they would retake control of it. I am programmed to withhold that information until the crucible is complete."**

"It's as ready as it's going to be. Let's get it to the Citadel," Shepard said.

**"That may no longer be possible."**

"Why not?"

**"The one you call Illusive Man broke through my security protocols and has fled to the Citadel and informed the Reapers of our purpose."**

"Damn it!"

"Then the Citadel is in danger. The Reaper will take control of it," EDI said.

**"They already have. The Citadel has been moved to the Reaper-controlled space."**

"Moved? To where?" Shepard asked.

**"To the system you refer to as Sol."**

"Oh my God…Earth," Shepard gasped.

**"Correct. The Reaper forces will now consolidate power around the catalyst and protect it at all costs. The odds of accessing it are remote."**

"Don't count us out yet. We've come this far, and we'll finish this. We'll get the Crucible to earth," she replied.

**"I hope you find success."**

"EDI, get me Hackett. He needs…"

Suddenly, the console EDI was at was shot away. Shepard turned to the door to see where it came from… Kai Leng.

"Not so fast," Leng said as he paced near the door way.

"You," Shepard snarled.

"He did warn you not to overstay your welcome," he taunted.

With that he charged forward at Shepard as troopers streamed the room behind him. He swung his sword down on her and she blocked with her gun while delivering a kick to his stomach and shoving him away.

"Finally I get to fight you…in a more personal setting - nothing will stand in my way," Leng said.

"Fuck you!" Shepard roared at him as she fired her assault rifle at him.

Kai Leng boosted his shields while swiftly moving around the room. The troopers he brought with him were effectively taking up her squad's attention - leaving her with no fire support to take down Leng. She had run through all her assault rifle rounds and was running low on her pistol. Her sniper rifle wouldn't work in such close quarters and Kai Leng was too fast for her to get close enough for her shotgun to be effective.

_Shit…_

"Is that the best you can do?" Leng scoffed.

"No. This is," Garrus said from behind Kai Leng as he fired three shots from his Scorpion Defensive Ordnance Pistol; two sticking to his leg, one sticking to his arm.

Before Leng could react, the plasma orbs exploded and he fell to the ground as his leg and arm were blown away. Shepard calmly walked over to him; he was still conscious, reaching for his sword.

"You can't win this war! It's over! There's nothing you can do!" Leng coughed as his weakly gripped his sword.

"Maybe so, maybe not…either way, you won't be there to see it," she said as she bent down and casually plucked the sword from his hand.

Hot blood coursed through her veins as she watched Leng bleed out. She felt nothing, no pity nor sympathy for the abomination of a man that the Illusive Man had created to replace her. Something such as this should have disturbed her to her very core but looking down on his nearly lifeless body, there was only abhorrence and disgust. She held his sword above him; gently swinging it like a pendulum, slowing as she traced the tip up his chest until it came to rest above his heart and stopped. She stared into his face looking for any shred of humanity that still existed. There was none.

"This is for Thane and Miranda - you son of a bitch!" she spat and in one swift, cold calculated movement she drove the tip through his barely beating heart with satisfying finality. Leng let out a blood-gurgling cry as he took his last breath. Shepard felt no remorse, no guilt for the man dying at her feet. Letting go of the sword's handle, she locked eyes with Garrus. His stunned expression told her everything she was afraid to know. He couldn't believe what he had just seen his mate do. Her eyes weren't only brown, they were empty and cold. Was this a result or a side effect of whatever it was her body was going through from the prothean DNA re-write? If so, what did that mean for their relationship? Would she still be the same Jane Shepard when the re-write was complete?

The prothean VI came back up…

**"The Citadel is in position. The Reapers are preparing to complete their harvest of your species."**

"I'll stop them," Shepard replied.

**"It is too late. I recommend investigating a means of conserving information for future species. Perhaps you will succeed where we failed. Perhaps your warnings will be heard early enough."**

"You didn't fail. You gave us a chance. And we're not done yet," Shepard said as she looked at her crew, "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

The minute they got back on the Normandy, Shepard pulled up a vid conference with Anderson.

_"Shepard, I assume you've heard about the Citadel?"_

"Just now," she replied.

_"Do we know what's going on? Why it's here?"_

"The Citadel is the Catalyst. Thanks to the Illusive Man, the Reapers are now aware that we know."

_"And so they moved it here to protect it?"_

"As far as I can tell."

Just then, Joker came on the comm., _"Commander, you've got a priority message from Admiral Hackett, requesting to come aboard."_

"Permission granted," she replied.

"Looks like we'll be on our way to you," Shepard said to Anderson.

_"I'd much rather see you sooner than later. I've got a team in London. The Reapers have been preparing for something here and now we know what for."_

It wasn't long before the doors to the comm room opened and Hackett stepped in.

"Admiral," Shepard said with a salute.

"Commander, are you ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear on the Reapers?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, the Sword fleets are ready to strike at the Reapers surrounding Earth. While they keep the enemy engaged, you and Hammer ground forces can take London," Hackett said.

"London? Why aren't we hitting the Citadel directly?" Shepard asked.

_"The station's closed itself since it appeared over London,"_Anderson said.

"Damn it! We've got to get the arms open to dock the Crucible," Shepard sighed.

"Exactly," Hackett said.

_"But London is surrounded by Hades cannons. Hammer transports can't land while they're active. You'll lead a squadron of smaller shuttles. Infiltrate with a ground team to take out the cannons using heavy weapons. Hammer can land, and we'll set up a Forward Operations Base."_

"I still don't see how we're getting up to the Citadel from London," Shepard said puzzled.

_"The Reapers use a beam to transport humans, alive and dead, to the Citadel. From the FOB, Hammer will launch and all-out assault on the Citadel beam. Everyone who makes it that far will take the beam to the Citadel, then locate and activate the Citadel arm controls,"_Anderson replied.

"Once we see those arms, Shield Fleet will escort the Crucible to the Citadel," Hackett said, "But timing will be critical. We don't have enough fire power to keep the Crucible safe for long."

"Nothing's ever easy. No reason it should start now," Shepard said.

_"It's desperate. I don't even want to guess at our odds," _Anderson added.

" But this is the only plan we have. If we wait, the Reapers bleed us slowly," Hackett said. "Conventionally…we can't defeat the Reapers without the Crucible. Get the Citadel arms open, Commander…whatever the cost. We'll do the rest."

"Yes, sir," Shepard replied.

_"Good luck…to all of us. Anderson out."_

"Well Commander, let's go make sure the fleets are ready," Hackett said as he and Shepard exited the comm room and made their way to the galaxy map.

Specialist Traynor brought up the comms, "All fleets reporting in, Sir."

Hackett approached the top of the galaxy map and spoke out to all…

"Never before have so many come together, from all quarters of the galaxy. But never before have we faced an enemy such as this. The Reapers will show us no mercy. We must give them no quarter. They will terrorize our population. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance until our last city falls, but we will not fall. We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast, stand strong, stand together. Hackett out."

* * *

Shepard sat in her quarters as the Normandy traveled to Earth. She was staring at war stats on her data pad…lost in thought. She didn't even notice when the doors to her quarters had opened…

"Jane, thought you might be up here," Garrus said as came down the stairs and took a seat on the bed next to her. "You know what the best part is about a battle that decides the whole fate of the galaxy?"

"Winning it?"

"I was thinking it's a good excuse to remind the ones you care about how much you love them. Want some company?"

"Like you have to ask," she said as she sat the data pad aside and kissed him.

"Hmm...guess I'm getting pretty good at this. But some more practice wouldn't hurt," he said before pressing his mouth against her again and pushing her down on the bed.

She broke their kiss first, staring up into his eyes; burning the ice blue orbs into her memory. If the inevitable blackness of death was going to take her, this was the last thing she wanted to remember. She studied how the light reflected and danced within them causing a rainbow of hues and shadows. His eyes may have been the color of ice but the warm tenderness and love that poured from them melted her soul. She stared so long, that he paused; staring back at her.

"Jane," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect," she whispered bringing her lips to his mouth; kissing him tenderly, desperately hoping that he felt all the things she could never hope to say in words. He was the fire within her soul, giving her reason for living; for winning this damn war and she wanted this one last perfect moment to last as long as possible before it was gone forever.

He sensed something was deeply troubling her and in that moment all he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her; to reassure her that regardless of everything else, this would always be. He nestled into the scent of her neck; feeling the pulse of her rhythm as his hand snaked down her body until it reached the clasp of her pants. He had become quite skilled in removing her clothing almost as fast as he was at removing his own. Once they were free of fabric, Shepard hooked her legs around Garrus as he pressed his rough, warmly plated body against her soft, yielding flesh. Slowly, deeply inhaling her scent, his tongue tasted her neck; propping himself on one elbow while the other hand palmed her breast.

"Sit up against the bed," she said softly with a gentle pull on his fringe.

He eagerly complied with her request; rolling over off her and sitting up against the headboard in one quick motion. She chuckled lightly at his quick reaction as she crawled over to the nightstand and grabbed one of his serums. After injecting his arm, she carefully settled herself onto his lap. She gently palmed either side of his face and brought his forehead softly to her own. She held them there for a moment, savoring the meaning of the simple gesture. Her fingers trailed down his face, along his mandibles; committing each imperfection to her memory. Slowly she brought her lips to his once more, only briefly brushing against them as she delicately trailed kisses along his scarred mandible.

Taking her time, she made her way down his neck lovingly revisiting the mark that claimed him as hers. It was small and tiny in comparison to what it should be, but it was hers. She grazed her lips over it, opening her mouth her teeth automatically found the freshly made impression she had left behind not too long ago. A deep purr rumbled within his chest when he felt her teeth again; mentally reliving the moment she made him hers for life. That purr incited a fire of desire deep within her and she bit down into the flesh once more. However, this time it felt as if there was hardly any resistance; the bite effortless in comparison to the first time. Pleasantly surprised, she passionately bit down harder and deeper into him; making sure her mark was evidence to all that he belonged to her regardless if she was alive or not.

She heard him hiss his approval as he gripped her hips hard; digging in his talons as he ground himself against her. Releasing her bite, she threw her head back as her chest thrust forward; her breasts presenting themselves for his pleasure. She felt his plates shift; releasing a familiar warm and hard object that now pressed against her. She gave him a sultry smile as she positioned herself over him and slid her body down onto him. He let out a pleasurable moan as he was buried fully inside her. She set a slow but steady pace as she stared deeply into the eyes of her turian. He slid his hands to the small of her back; relishing in the feeling of her riding him.

Her pace picked up as she felt the pressure build up inside her. She gripped his shoulders as she came down on him harder and it wasn't long before she felt the wonderful warm ache in her stomach. The sensation shot through her sooner than expected; sending powerful waves of ecstasy through her body. The blissful currents were intensified as Garrus grabbed the back of her shoulders and pulled her down hard upon him; thrusting deep into her as he climaxed.

She felt every contraction of his release; filling her, making them both complete. Wanting the moment to last, she stilled herself watching him begin to come down from his high. Her fingers lazily played among his fringe as she slowly leaned into him, resting her cheek against his chest. She could hear his racing heartbeat and committed that to her growing store of cherished memories as well. After a few moments of reveling in the pheromones of their high, she sighed with contentment as she slid off of him and snuggled against him. He made her feel complete, whole in more ways than he would ever know. She honestly didn't know what she would do, or how she would be, if she didn't have him. She already felt like an emotional wreck; unwilling to think how much worse she could possibly be if she didn't have him to keep her sane…for the most part. She let out a yawn and stretched out her legs as she nestled in closer to him, finally giving in and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

One dream and a few hours later, Shepard woke up; turning to face Garrus who was sitting up in bed reading a data pad.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"You ever get them?"

"Mmm…I tend to expect the worst, anyway. So dreaming about it is just a waste of good sleep," he replied as he set the data pad aside.

"What about now?"

"I'm expecting a tough fight. What's bothering you?" he asked anxiously.

"Can we ever be ready for a battle like this? Everything we've ever known…it's all hanging by a thread, Garrus," she said bleakly.

"Yeah, but the truth is - when hasn't it? Every fight we've ever seen could've been our last. Every bullet we've ever dodged could have been the one."

"There have been a lot of bullets," she nodded.

"And this time around they're just a little bigger," he smirked.

She offered a weak smile.

"Talk to me, Jane," he pleaded softly, knowing that was seriously wrong but couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him.

"I just…I feel like…" she sighed, searching for the right words. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't think she'd make it out of this alive? That she was struggling to accept the idea of dying? Not that she feared death but her time with Garrus being cut short? That's what she couldn't bear to accept; the possibility of Garrus losing his life in the war? Unacceptable. She would sacrifice herself to make sure that didn't happen. Leaving him behind though? What would that do to him? Another thought she was having a hard time with.

"Like...we might not win this? That you might not win this?" he finished for her; reading her mind. "Jane, you will win this. We will win this. You've survived so much – hell, you've been dead and not even death itself, could stop you. There is no doubt that you will win this – we will win this war. How could you doubt that? You are Jane Shepard. That should be reason enough to know that we've already won."

She looked at him stunned. How did know? Was she really that transparent? Were her anxieties that easily readable? Examining his face for a moment, she realized that he wasn't reading her thoughts. He was trying to reassure her; comfort her that they would win this war together and come out the other side. She was silent for a minute, taking in his words but knowing that the inevitable was coming anyway and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I love you so much," she finally said, "I just want you to know that."

"I do know that and I love you too…so very much," he said as he bent down and nuzzled her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? I noticed you were…looking a little strained during the mission."

"Yeah, I…I don't know. I kept getting hot flashes - it was really weird."

"Hot flashes?" he asked, confused.

"Body temperature just shoots up for no reason and you feel really hot and then it just goes away on its own."

"Hmm, have you been feeling nauseous?"

"No, not today," she said after a moment; thinking about the day's events.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Besides stressed? I feel fine."

"Any idea when Mordin will have test results?"

"He said it could be a few days," she sighed.

"Well, hopefully it's sooner than that."

"I agree," she yawned.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Shepard that after her dream she could not get back to sleep. She left Garrus in their quarters and headed to the mess hall to make a cup of tea. From there she traveled up to check on her dedicated and loyal pilot.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked over and took a seat where EDI normally was.

"Hey," he replied as he looked over at her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," she replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Where's EDI?" Shepard inquired.

"AI core room; she's doing a complete back up of herself onto the ship - just to be safe."

"Smart girl," she hummed.

"Yeah, she is," Joker sighed. "Hey, you remember our first run to Eden Prime all those years ago, with that turian spectre watching us?"

"Nihlus," Shepard nodded. Joker hadn't liked him but Shepard did. She had been looking forward to working with him.

"Yeah, I told you that mission was going to be bigger than we thought."

"Yeah, I think you can mark that prediction down as accurate," she smirked.

"And now we're heading back to Earth."

"Is this mission going to be bigger than we thought, too?"

"Man, I hope not. A nice routine delivery run would be fine with me," he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, me too."

A few moments passed between them, each silently wishing for the same thing, survival.

"It's been an honor, Commander," Joker said gruffly.

"Same here, Joker. I don't know how it's going to end but whatever happens…"

"What do you mean, whatever happens? Everyone knows what's gonna happen. You're gonna kick some Reaper ass. That's what you do. And I'll be flying you there in style."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled, turning back toward the CIC.

Her mug now empty, she thought she would try to finally get some much needed sleep. Stopping briefly in the mess hall to drop off her mug, she glanced around at the now silent hall and sighed softly. She made her way to the elevator and up to her quarters once more. She crossed through the door into near darkness. The lights had been turned off, leaving only the glow of the fish tank to guide her way. Shedding her clothes, she slipped silently into bed and rolled onto her side. Propping up on an elbow, she watched the slow even breathing of her turian in his peaceful, ignorant slumber. He had been so close to reading her earlier but yet he was so far off. He truly believed that there was going to be another side to this war and that they would come out of it together. She sighed softly, watching him sleep and tracing the rough, intricate grooves of his plating before settling her body next his warm one and letting sleep overtake her as well.


	49. Chapter 49

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 49:

Shepard slowly opened her eyes as she stretched out her muscles; quickly realizing the lack of a warm body next to her. She could hear the faint sound of the shower and smiled as she got out of bed; heading to the bathroom. She felt steadier on her feet than she had the last couple of days. She felt better, achy but better; like she'd broken through a fever. Steam flooded out of the bathroom as she opened the door. The thickness of it let her know that the water temperature Garrus was using was entirely too hot for her and she decided to let him enjoy his scalding shower alone. She wondered if it was sort of payback for the icy cold shower she had been taking the other day. She smiled at the thought as she turned to exit but not before something caught her eye; the mirror over the sink was fogged heavily. Her smile widened as she ran her fingers across the mirror; leaving the words I love you written, framed in a heart, before quietly exiting the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and set off to make her final set of rounds before they arrived at Earth.

* * *

Shepard was finishing up her final walkthrough when she bumped into Tali.

"Tali, hey…I think it goes without saying but you're on the shuttle list for Earth."

"I would certainly hope so. We've been in this together since the beginning."

"That we have," Shepard replied with a warm smile.

"Since I've got you here, can I have your omni-tool for a second?" Tali asked as she held her hand out for it.

"Uh, sure...why?" Shepard inquired.

"Well...I've been secretly snapping pictures of you and Garrus," she said bashfully.

"What?" Shepard chuckled surprised.

"Just whenever I saw a sweet moment between the two of you, I felt compelled to take a picture. I started noticing others doing the same thing as well."

"Who?" Shepard grinned.

"Uhm, Liara...Chakwas...a few others. Liara and I gathered up all the pictures we could from everyone and...here," Tali said as she transferred the data to Shepard's omni-tool. "We thought you'd like to have them."

Shepard took back her tool and started scrolling through the pictures; Garrus and her sitting closely together in the mess hall, a quick forehead nuzzle in the corridors, cuddled together in the lounge, strolling through the Citadel and so on.

"Wow," Jane sighed happily, "These are great shots. Just...wonderful...priceless. Thank you, Tali"

"You're welcome," Tali replied as she reached out; giving Shepard a hug.

Jane warmly received the embrace and squeezed Tali firmly in her arms.

_Good-bye my friend, _Shepard thought as she committed to memory what was sure to be her final peaceful moment with her favorite quarian.

After a final understanding nod, Jane walked off toward the elevator and bumped into Artus as he was exiting off of it.

"Oops, sorry," Shepard muttered with a smile, "I should really watch where I'm going, huh?"

"You've got a lot on your mind," Artus replied in a neutral tone. It threw Shepard off; she couldn't get a reading on him. Garrus, and the rest of his family, showed their emotions. Artus however, he was much harder to get a feel for. From what she knew of him though, he had no problem saying what was he was thinking so that was helpful.

"Shepard, we haven't had a chance to really talk yet," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Something in particular you need to talk about?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Do I need a reason to speak with my new bond-daughter?" he offered innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms while shifting her weight to one hip; as if to say _I'm not buying it_.

"Well, maybe there's a thing or two on my mind," he conceded, "Could you join me in the lounge for a moment to discuss them?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"After you," he nodded as he stepped aside to let her walk by and lead the way.

* * *

After a satisfying shower, Garrus stepped out and grabbed a towel. As he began to dry off, something caught his eye. He looked up at the mirror; immediately noticing the "I love you" Jane had left for him. His mandibles flickered in delight and he hoped that their night together gave her everything she needed to feel better.

He looked around their empty quarters; the bed sheets were a mess. He laughed to himself as he walked over and made the bed. For being in the military, you think Shepard could make the bed. It wasn't that she couldn't make the bed; she just didn't care to. He recalled her telling him on many occasions that she didn't see the point when it was just going to get messy again and nobody but them was going to see it. Her logic didn't stop Garrus from making the bed anyway. Jane had made the bed a handful of times since they were together and each time she did, it did not go unnoticed by Garrus who would make some smart remark about it like "What's the special occasion?"

After making the bed and getting dressed, Garrus headed out for the main battery. He had some final calibrations to check on; then he would look for Jane.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jane asked Artus as she grabbed herself a carbonated drink and sat down at the bar.

"First, I haven't personally welcomed you into the family," Artus replied as he cleared his throat and sat down on the barstool next to her.

"Did Sophira make you aware of that?" Jane chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Perhaps," he smirked, "As did Solana and Garrus."

"Oh boy, all three of them hit you up, eh?" she laughed. "Well, in all fairness, I didn't seek you out either so that makes us even."

"You've been busy, Shepard, and you're the one being welcomed into the family. It is my responsibility to reach out; not yours," he stated.

"Please, call me Jane," she said warmly.

"Okay…Jane," he nodded.

"So, I'm your bond-daughter?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

"So…that makes Solana my bond-sister?" she asked, testing out the titles of her newly extended family.

"Correct."

"Hmm…interesting. I like that," she smiled as she took another sip.

"What titles are used in your species?"

"Once a couple is married, everything is 'in-law'," she replied, "So like father in-law, sister in-law, and so forth."

"Ah, I see," Artus replied, "Well, Shep…I mean Jane, welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"There is one more thing...about the upcoming battle. I understand leaving my wife on the ship and I also understand if there is hesitation to take Solana along but...I want to join your strike team. I want to fight alongside my son in battle," he finished roughly.

The look in his eyes, desperately waiting for her answer, made her heart ache. How could she refuse his request?

"I can understand that and I welcome the help," she smiled, "Of course you can join us."

"Thank you, Jane. Thank you very much."

The door to the lounge swooshed open as Garrus entered the room. Artus looked up and snickered as he saw his son visibly tense up at the sight of him and Jane alone together. What did he think was going to happen? An audible laugh escaped Artus as Jane looked over her shoulder to see who was standing in the doorway.

"You going to stand there all day or would you like to join us?" Artus inquired.

Shepard chuckled at his question. Seeing his father and bondmate smiling made Garrus feel better and he let out a sigh of relief; eliciting a snicker from Artus that only Garrus could hear.

"What are you two talking about?" Garrus asked as he took a seat next to Jane.

"War plans," she replied, "Your father will be joining us on Earth."

"You are?" Garrus asked his father; stunned.

"Yes, it that really a surprise to you?" Artus responded.

"Does mom know?"

"She will," Artus replied in what Shepard could swear was a timid sounding tone.

"What about Solana?" Garrus asked Shepard, "Have you said she can go?"

"Actually, I was going to leave her on ship," Jane replied, "I think it's a smart move considering your mom is staying on the ship as well."

"I agree," Garrus said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you two would please excuse me," Shepard said as she got up from her seat, "I need to start getting prepped. Artus, I'll see you on the shuttles."

"You can count on it," he nodded.

Garrus watched Jane exit the lounge before turning back to his father.

"War plans? That's what you two talked about?" Garrus asked.

"Do I have to tell you everything I talk to Jane about?" Artus countered.

"Jane? When did she become Jane to you?" Garrus snickered.

"When she asked me to start calling her that."

"So you did talk about other things other than war," Garrus accused.

"That's between me and my bond-daughter."

Garrus stared at his father in disbelief. Jane? Bond-daughter? Protecting their conversations? A warm feeling of happiness spread through him at his father's willing acceptance of his bondmate.

"Okay, I can live with that," Garrus smiled.

Artus gave his son a pat on the back as if to say _You did good, son._

* * *

_"ETA two hours, Commander," _Joker said over the comm.

"Thank you, let me know when we're thirty minutes out," she replied as she stepped off the elevator.

_"Aye, aye."_

Shepard sighed heavily as the butterflies crept up in her stomach and she entered her quarters.

_First things first, _she thought as she walked over to her personal terminal. She uploaded the images of her and Garrus onto it and picked out her favorite for the holo pic in the frame next to the bed. The picture selected was of Shepard leaning against a railing with Garrus snuggled up against her; looking out over the lush gardens and lake on the Citadel. Feeling satisfied with her new decoration, she grabbed her armor and started getting ready.

She had her bodysuit and the bottom half of her armor on when Garrus entered their quarters to get suited up as well.

"Hey," she said softly as she looked up at him.

"Hey," he replied warmly as he approached her.

"You ready for this?" she sighed.

"Not yet," he said as reached out and gently held her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead against hers as his chest started to rumble.

"I love you," he purred.

"I love you too," she replied as she pressed her forehead harder into his.

"Okay, now I'm ready," he smiled. He laid gentle kisses down her cheek as his eyes scanned past her and noticed the picture on the nightstand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Apparently the crew has been snapping pictures of us for months," she replied without turning around; she knew what he was referring to. "That was one of my favorites so I decided to put it in that frame. There's a whole bunch more on my terminal that I can show you later."

She felt a hard lump in her throat at her words...she just lied to Garrus; there would be no later - not for her. Garrus walked over to the picture and picked it up; scanning it closely.

"This was after our first proper date," he smirked, "The day you agreed to be my bondmate."

"I know," she smiled warmly, "One of the reasons why it's my favorite."

"I love you so much," he sighed as he walked over to her and held her close to him.

Everything had become so wonderful in his life: his relationship with his father, having his family close to him again, having Jane in his life…his bondmate. They just needed to win this war and then they could start a new chapter in their lives. Garrus could hardly wait for that part of his life with Jane to begin.

* * *

Shepard notified those who would be going on the shuttles with her and who would stay on the ship. For Joker's sanity, Shepard decided to leave EDI onboard with him. Sophira was another one that would stay behind as well as Solana; who didn't take the news well.

"What do you mean I'm not going on the shuttle?!" Solana scoffed, "I want to fight alongside my brother and father! You've seen me in action; you know I'm skilled. Please...let me help you."

"Sol, somebody has to care for your mother," Jane replied tenderly, "You've been trained to help her - if something happens to you, who will take care of her? Besides, if something happens to the Normandy I need _somebody _capable of kicking ass still on this ship."

Solana chuckled at that.

"Fine," Solana huffed.

"Keep my ship safe, okay?" Shepard pleaded as she reached her arms out for a hug.

"I will," Solana promised as she returned the hug and held her bond-sister.

"Keep my brother and father safe?" Solana whispered softly.

"I'll do everything I can…I promise."

"I know you will," Solana said warmly as she gave Jane one last squeeze.

From there, Shepard finished up informing ones that would be heading to Earth with her. That list included Javik, James, Kaidan, Liara, Tali, Mordin, Garrus, Artus and Victus; who would be meeting his men at the rendezvous point in London.

* * *

"Approaching the Sol Relay, Commander," Joker said as Shepard walked over and stood behind him. "We're through the relay in thirty seconds."

Shepard looked out the windows as they passed through the relay and came through the other side along with the entire fleet they had acquired; a very impressive sight.

"All fleets reporting in," Joker informed Shepard, "Ready to engage on your command."

The fleets drew closer to Earth and soon the Reapers came into sight; surrounding the closed up Citadel.

"This is it everyone. Be ready on my signal!" Shepard said as the Reapers started moving towards them. "Fire!"

The fleets charged forward, firing their weapons at the Reapers. Joker guided the Normandy through the battle and closer to Earth for the shuttles to take off.

"Commander, be careful down there," Joker said.

Shepard gave Joker's shoulder a squeeze and then turned around to head out for the docking bay.

* * *

Sophira walked her men to the shuttle bay, with Solana closely in tow.

"I guess this is good-bye," Solana sighed softly.

"I've never found any 'good' in it," Sophira scoffed.

"Hey now," Artus replied as he gently pulled Sophira into him, "Good-bye simply means I'll miss you until we get back. We _will _be back."

"You promise?" she asked softly as she nuzzled him. It was a question she knew better than to ask. Artus' military response was always that in times of war, no such promise could be made.

"I promise," he replied; much to her surprise.

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled; locking eyes with her mate.

Solana punched her brother's arm, "You better come back."

"You heard dad," Garrus replied, "We're just taking an extended leave of absence. This isn't the end."

"I know," Solana smiled, "Shepard said she'd keep you and dad safe."

"What?" he asked; slightly stunned, "She promised that?"

"She promised she'd do everything she could to."

_Of course she did, _Garrus thought; always protecting everyone else and not herself. That's what he was for though - to protect her, guard her, shield her…with his own life if necessary. Nothing could ever waiver his resolve in this matter.

"Time to ship out!" Shepard yelled as she signaled for her team to load the shuttles.

Artus pressed his forehead into Sophira's; giving her a final squeeze, then gave his daughter a hug. Garrus gave Solana a hug and then walked over to his mother.

"I love you," he whispered to her as he tightly held her for a moment.

"I love you too," Sophira purred, "And Garrus, keep her safe."

_Jane…_

"I will."

Sophira and Solana watched as the other half of their family walked away and into battle.

* * *

In the first shuttle, with Shepard, were Garrus, Artus, Victus and Tali. In the second shuttle, with Vega, were Kaidan, Javik, Liara and Mordin.

Anderson's Hammer unit was in position; all Shepard's squads needed to do was clear a path to them. Once the shuttles exited the Normandy, Joker flew back to rejoin the fleet.

Shepard sighed heavily at the sight of London as they flew over it; she barely even recognized it. The first thing they needed to do was take out the Hades cannon so that the Alliance shuttles could have a chance. Her shuttle had a different landing zone than Vega's; they would meet back up at the rendezvous point.

Shepard was the first off the shuttle, followed by Garrus and the rest. They made their way forward, taking out marauders and cannibals along the way. With the squad size Shepard had with her, it didn't take long for them to make advancement.

When they came across their first brute, Shepard watched in amazement as Garrus, Artus and Victus worked in harmonious union to take it down. They worked around each other's movements with swift precision and seamless communication. Taking the brute down was fast, flawless, and perfect.

Without a word, they continued on. Vega's squad had managed to take two of the guns out but there was still one remaining which Shepard's squad was closer to. They made their way up to the nearest rooftop for a clean shot at the target. Waiting on the rooftop for them where multiple marauders, cannibals and ravagers.

Shepard ran for cover; as did the rest of her squad. Jane would wait until Garrus had sniped a majority of the targets before rushing in. Beside her seasoned sniper was his father who had his sniper rifle out as well. Shepard watched as father and son knelt down side by side - working together to take out the enemies. It was like watching Garrus and an aged version of himself. She glanced over to see the progress they had made. She couldn't tell whose shots were whose but it didn't matter; all shots hit the intended targets.

Once the amount of enemies was reduced, Shepard ran out from her cover and charged forward. Artus' focus switched to Jane as she ran by him; firing off her assault rifle as she drew closer and closer to the cannibals. Garrus continued to pick off any enemies but Artus had his scope set for the enemies nearest Jane; in case anyone got too close for comfort. He was able to watch her in battle as Tali and Victus rushed in to cover her flank.

Shepard ran towards a group of three cannibals; killing two of them with her assault rifle before hitting close range. In one swift graceful motion, Shepard switched out her rifle for her shot gun. She dived and rolled to avoid the cannibal's fire and as she came to stand on her feet again, the barrel of her gun was on the cannibal's chest. Trigger pulled, enemy down, Shepard turned around and Artus could see her face in his scope. She had enemy blood splattered across her face and neck and it was just…beautiful. From this standpoint, Artus could understand how his son fell in love with her so easily. Added to everything else he had come to know about her, he was beginning to understand why his son not only fell in love easily…but fell in love _hard_.

Once all enemies were cleared out, Shepard set her target on the enemy canon. That was it; the last gun was down. With that, all Hammer teams could prepare for landing. Shepard waited a few seconds…radio silence.

"Anybody? Come in! We need extraction!" Shepard said into her comm.

Silence.

_Crap!_

A new wave of enemies flooded in, including a banshee. Shepard ran back for cover as did the rest of her squad. They just needed to survive until radio contact was established.

"Garrus!" she called out.

"On it!" he shouted without Shepard having to finish her command. He needed to take out that banshee before it got too close.

"This is Commander Shepard," she said into her comm, "Any Alliance personnel in the vicinity?"

Still nothing.

_God damn it!_

Shepard peered from her cover and started picking off enemies before providing fire support to take down the banshee. Suddenly, the banshee warped mere feet away from Garrus; too close for his sniper rifle. He switched out for his assault rifle just as the banshee came within a mere foot of him; close enough for its arms to reach him.

_Shit!_

Shepard ran over for a closer shot.

_No! No! No! _her brain screamed in protest.

Garrus fired off a few rounds from his gun before the banshee grabbed hold of him.

"Garrus!" Jane screamed as she ran as fast as she could over to them.

The banshee tilted her head as she prepared her final strike on Garrus. All of a sudden, the bright orange tip of an omni-tool shot through the banshee's chest. It screeched and dropped Garrus as a final bullet went through her head. Her limp body fell to the ground to reveal Artus; holding out a hand for his son to help him up.

"I thought I was the rusty one," Artus snickered, "That thing should have been down the minute it was in your sights."

"You have no idea how hard those things are to kill," Garrus defended.

"Didn't seem that difficult to me."

"Yeah, because I weakened it for you," Garrus huffed.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Artus smirked.

_"Commander, prepare for extraction," _said an Alliance Major over the comm.

Shepard looked up and saw a shuttle fly over and hover over at the far end of the building.

"Come on! We'll cover you!" shouted the Major, Major Coats, from the shuttle.

"You heard him!" Shepard shouted to her squad, "Let's move!"

Shepard and her squad made a mad dash for the shuttle and leaped in.

"Get us out of here, Corporal!" Major Coats shouted to his pilot.

Shepard barely had time to catch her breath before she heard a familiar voice at her back. She turned around…

"Anderson!" she exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Shepard," he smiled.

She reached for him; pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you," she said as she gave him a firm squeeze.

"And you're a sight for sore eyes," he replied.

"How are we looking?" she asked grimly.

"Now that the heavy air defenses are dealt with, Hammer can land. What's left of the resistance is holding the Forward Operating Base. But the Reapers are countering already. Once we regroup, it's gonna be up to Hammer to take up the fight."

"God…it must have been brutal here…" she barely whispered.

"Yeah…we held back as long as we could; sending in recon teams. Lost a lot of good men planning this attack," he said gravely.

"We'll make sure their sacrifice means something. We'll get it done," Shepard said fiercely.

"The entire galaxy united…too bad it took the Reapers to bring us together."

"Shepard is the reason we're united," Garrus corrected.

"That's exactly what I meant," Anderson replied, "I know you didn't like leaving, Shepard, but nobody could've accomplished what you've done."

"It's good to be back home," Shepard said warmly.

"We're approaching the FOB," the pilot called out.

"Looks good," Anderson responded, "Give Hammer the all clear."

The shuttles, including the one that picked up Vega's squad, arrived at the base. Shepard stepped off the shuttle and walked next to Anderson.

"Admiral, we've set up a command center in the building over there," a marine said.

"Looks like we've still got groups coming in," Anderson said.

"Yes sir, but not as many as we'd hoped."

"Hmm, come see when you're ready, Shepard," Anderson said, "Now would be the time to say any good-byes or things left unsaid before we head out."

"I understand," she nodded.

As Anderson walked off, Shepard looked over at Garrus.

"Why don't you go find Vega and his squad and all regroup," she suggested to him, "I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she smiled, "Now go."

He tenderly pressed foreheads with her before walking off. She let out a sigh as he left her line of sight and she turned to gaze out at the destruction of London. Major Coats approached her…

"The fighting here's been some of the worse on the planet," he said as he came to stand next to her, "It looks bad, but there's still hope. And, you're here. It'll do the troops good to see you. Bolster their resolve."

"I'm just a soldier like them," she replied.

"You might see yourself like that, but they don't. Like it or not, Commander, you're a hero to these men and women. Don't discount the effect that can have on them. I better go meet with my battalion. I'll see you at the Command Center."

Shepard nodded as he walked away.

This was it. She desperately tried to catch her breath as she thought of her final hours counting down. She didn't know when or how but she was going to die…on that day. The only thing she knew for certain was why; why she was going to die. She was going to die winning this war for the galaxy. Anderson was right; now was the perfect time for her to say her good-byes.

She took a deep breath as she set off on her personal mission.


	50. Chapter 50

**Love, Blood & Tears**  
Chapter 50:

Shepard sighed heavily as every step she took felt harder to make. She trudged through the base; intent on saying her goodbyes to her beloved crew. She walked around in a daze, looking at the destruction of the base area alone, until her eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"Hey Commander," Vega solemnly said as Shepard approached him.

"What? No Lola?" she teased with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Huh?…Yeah, sorry," he replied as he looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know what I thought I'd feel coming back to Earth," Vega said, "I was ready to fight - ready to die if I had to. But seeing everything like this…"

Shepard swallowed down her own concerns and fears as she braced Vega's arm; knowing that his resolve needed to be strengthened in that moment.

"I know it's hard, but this is only temporary," she said as she locked eyes with him. "We will win this. So stay focused and don't let them shake your resolve."

"I know, I know," Vega replied as he stared into the eyes of his determined Commander. "You're right. So…I guess this is it? One more push…one last fight."

"One last fight," she repeated in barely a whisper as her hand fell away from Vega's arm.

"It's been an honor serving with you," he said as he got a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Vega…what are you…ooff!" she grunted as he pulled her into a bear hug. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and patted his back. "You're a good man and a terrific solider - don't let anyone tell you different. Whatever happens out there today, I know you'll make me proud."

"Thanks, Lola," Vega said as he gave her one last squeeze before setting her down and stepping back. "Good luck out there."

"You too," she said with a smile as she walked away.

She made her way to the communication room next and contacted Jack. Shepard smiled as she saw the hologram of her dear friend.

"Shepard, is that you?" Jack said.

"Jack! How are you guys holding up?" Shepard inquired.

"Good so far. We're way south of your position but we're bringing the firepower your way."

"Jack, I'm so proud of you and everything you've become. You're an amazing kick ass woman."

"Don't get mushy on me now, Shepard. I'll see you on the other side of this and we'll have a drink. Go kick some ass!"

"You too."

As Jack's image disappeared, Jane blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over and swallowed hard. Turning to the Comm officer, she asked him to try connecting with Mordin's location. It took a couple of minutes and the connection was shaky at best since Mordin's image kept phasing in and out.

"Shepard!" Mordin crackled.

"Mordin! How are things where you are?"

"Problematic. Reinforcements holding. Lab still holding together. Attending to wounded," he reported, his voice hissing in and out with his image, "Need something Shepard?"

"I wanted to say thank you for everything, Mordin and yes, do you have the test – "

"Had to be me. Someone else would've gotten it wrong," he said cutting her off, "Test complete, Shepard. Can't discuss now. Too busy. Talk later?"

"Yes, of course!" she nodded, "we'll talk after this is over. Thank you so much Mordin."

"Good luck Shepard," he said with the briefest smile and with that, his image disappeared.

Shepard stepped out of the communication room and saw Kaidan approaching her.

"Jane," he softly said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey there, you ready?" she asked him.

"Absolutely, for anything…bring it on," he replied.

"Is there more behind those words?" she replied as she felt an instant sick feeling in her stomach for even asking.

"Let's not pretend we're young soldiers here, Jane. We know the score…we know this is the end," said Kaidan grimly.

"This isn't the end for you, Kaidan. We will win this," she said resolutely.

"I'm going to fight like hell," he replied as he stepped closer to her, " But if this is it…there's a few things I want to say and I don't have many regrets but the ones I do have…are with you."

"It's water under the bridge, let's not go there, okay?" she said as she went to take a step back. She wasn't fast enough though and couldn't have been prepared for what Kaidan did next. He quickly closed the distance between their bodies and pulled her into him; quickly capturing her lips with his own.

Shepard didn't have time to push him off. The kiss was quick and in seconds, Kaidan suddenly backed away from her. She looked at him stunned; unsure of what to do next.

"I know you're with Garrus, I know," he quickly offered filling in the silence between them, "I just…I had to do that - I don't regret it."

Shepard stared hard at him; not knowing what to say. Instead of saying anything, she responded by slapping him across the face.

"I know we're all going through a lot right now," she said with stern eyes, "But stealing a kiss? That crosses the fucking line. You're lucky that a slap to the face is all you're getting. Is that understood, soldier?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Do your job well and we'll make it through this alive," she said as she walked away from him.

She looked around to see who might have seen what just happened. No one appeared to have taken notice...except one person who was staring right at her as he was making his way across the base to go upstairs.

"Shit," she muttered as she locked eyes with Artus who nodded at her as he continued on his way. Without a second thought, she ran to catch up with him. She walked silently next to him as they made their way upstairs. Minutes seemed like hours as she walked by her bond-father.

"Well, Jane," he finally spoke, "What will Garrus say?"

"He won't say anything," she replied, "What he will do is charge down there and beat the crap out of Kaidan."

"Strong possibility," agreed Artus, "That depends on how you approach the situation."

"Approach?" Shepard asked, "As in tell Garrus what happened?"

"Was your plan to keep this information from your bondmate when he has the right to know?" Artus asked gravely, turning to looking at her.

"No," she quickly replied, "I just don't think right now is the appropriate time to bring it up. Our minds need to be focused on the battle ahead. No distractions."

"I agree but at some point, you will tell him," he pushed.

"Yes, I will - when the time is right."

"By the way, I liked your style of response to his advance," Artus smirked.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Artus patted her on the back as they walked into the room where Garrus, Victus, and the rest of his squad were. She could tell Victus was happy to be reunited with his men and Garrus seemed…well, focused as he always was.

She walked over to him as Artus joined Victus and his men in conversation. Garrus looked over at Shepard as she approached. He turned to her and took a few steps to meet her.

"Jane. So, I guess this is…" he stumbled as he put an arm over her and walked them over to a more private part of the room.

"Just like old times?" she offered as they came to a stop and she turned to face him.

"Might be the last chance we get to say that," he replied with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You think we're going to lose?" she asked as her heart sunk.

"No, I think we're about to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they crawled out of. Then we're going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids," he said confidently.

"Oh really?" she replied, smiling at the thought; wanting to believe in it as much as he was trying to convince her.

"Yes," he softly responded as he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned into her and nuzzled her forehead.

"Maybe even find out what a turian-human baby looks like," he added as his other hand weaved itself into her hair.

She felt a surge of joy grow within her core at his words but was quickly followed by the gut wrenching sadness that overcame her knowing he was talking about a future he would never get the chance to have with her.

"Sounds wonderful," she choked out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We just have to beat the Reapers first."

Garrus could feel Jane trembling in his arms and for once he had a moment of fear…of panic. What if they didn't win this war? What if this was the last time he saw Jane? What if…Spirits forbid…they died? He had been so confident of their odds that he never thought about the worst thing that could happen…losing Jane. He held onto her tighter as he spoke.

"James told me there's an old saying here on Earth: May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead," he said as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "I'm not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours, but if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there...meet me at the bar. I'm buying."

Shepard clung to him tighter as the tears started to openly flow down her cheeks.

"We're a team, Garrus," she whispered into his neck, "There's no Shepard without Vakarian."

He could feel her tears falling upon his neck and he held onto her tighter than he ever had before. He felt her body shake as she began to weep in his arms. Seeing how serious this goodbye had become, Artus signaled for Victus and the rest to quietly file out of the room. He watched the young couple; sorely reminded of his own mate that he left behind. He silently prayed to the Spirits that they would all make it out of this war alive. Artus was the last to exit the room; leaving the great Commander Shepard and her turian to have a moment of peace before throwing themselves into the final battle.

Garrus gently pulled on Jane's hair to get her to draw her away from his neck and look up at him. When he saw the glossy brown eyes of his bondmate, he felt so many emotions. He pressed his mouth against hers; urgently seeking more of her. The thought of losing her pierced his very soul and his body ached like he had never felt before. It drove him to memorize every scent, texture, and sound, reluctantly acknowledging that it could their last. Jane knew in her heart that this would be the last time he would ever hold her and relished in the loving security that only he gave her. She felt another wave of tears burn behind her eyes and tried to blink them away. She looked up at him through the hot, wet haze; gently pressing her mouth against his, desperately hoping that he would somehow know just how much she truly loved him. Jane was the one to break their kiss as her shiny eyes locked with his. She smiled at him as her fingers traced his mandibles.

"I love you," she whispered gently.

"I love you too," he purred back. "And forgive the insubordination, but your bondmate has an order for you…come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you."

_Come back alive…_

The words stabbed her heart. Could she come back alive? Was it possible? She had no idea. Her thoughts were interrupted as Garrus kissed her again. She kissed him back hard before pulling away and looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Goodbye, Garrus," she said, "And if I'm up there in that bar and you're not…I'll be looking down. You'll never be alone."

With that she walked away; willing herself not to look back or run into his arms again. Garrus watched as she walked out of the room.

"Never," he whispered as she cleared his sight.

Shepard felt a hand fall on her shoulder the minute she exited the room; it was Artus.

"Hey," Artus said as he squeezed her shoulder, "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," she smiled, "You too."

She gasped lightly, caught off guard as Artus pulled her into him and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't forget to look out for yourself while protecting my boy out there, got it?" he said sternly.

"I got it," she smirked as she rested her head on his armored chest.

"Good," he said roughly.

Victus smiled as he walked over to the two of them. Once Shepard was released from Artus' grasp, Victus reached out for a handshake from her.

"Commander, it's been an honor," he said with a nod.

"Thank you, Primarch," she replied, "Same here."

As she left the turians, she came across Wrex talking to his men. The krogan were fired up and ready for battle - as if that were a surprise. The next person she came across was Liara who seemed pretty tense.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Shepard asked her as she approached.

"This is it, isn't it?" Liara asked wearily.

"Yeah, this is it," Shepard sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to say. I just know I'll have a clever line five minutes from now. I do have one thing for you, Shepard. A gift. It'll only take a moment, if you want it."

"What kind of gift?"

"Do you remember when I first joined my own consciousness to yours? I can show you some of my own memories. Asari exchange them sometimes, with their friends, or the people they respect. It can also be a way to say farewell," Liara explained.

"I'd be honored," Shepard replied.

"Close your eyes," Liara instructed as she placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder.

Jane closed her eyes and saw herself and Liara standing in the dark with flickers of light falling around them. Liara hugged her and rested her head on her shoulder as a bright light flew over them. Jane was flooded with memories from Liara; her childhood, how they met, past missions, flickers of moments when Liara saw Garrus and Shepard together, and so on. Jane opened her eyes and looked at Liara.

"Thank you, for everything," Liara said as she hugged Jane, "Let's do what needs to be done."

"I'm with you," Shepard smiled and gave her one final hug before continuing on her way.

She noticed Javik staring out at the ruins of London. She quietly walked up to him.

"Commander," he said as he felt her approach him.

"Was it this bad in your time?" she asked him.

"Worse. I have been listening to the krogan speak to his men. In our cycle, the races never came together. There was no rallying cry. I envy you."

"Really? There's not much left out there."

"The future is still out there. It is something my people could never say: there will be a tomorrow."

"Only if we win today," she sighed heavily.

"No one else has ever made it this far."

"You came a long way, Javik. Further than anyone else here," she reassured him.

"And I look forward to fulfilling my mission. But you are now the avatar of this cycle; the exemplar of victory. Not just for humanity, or turians, or protheans…but for all life. Every soul that has ever existed is watching this moment."

"Well, no pressure when you put it that way," she smirked.

"Do not waver. Victory is never won without difficult choices."

"I know. I've had to make a lot of those," she said thickly as the memories tore through her brain.

"There may be more. But I know you will see this through for all of us - no matter the cost."

Javik reached out for a handshake which Shepard quickly accepted.

"If we actually pull this off, what will you do afterwards?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Since my birth, life's only pursuit has been war. I look forward to seeing what peace looks like," he said thoughtfully.

"It's a big galaxy."

"Perhaps I will write a book with Dr. T'Soni. She suggests "Journeys with the Prothean."

"Oh, I see," Shepard smirked, "You'll have a traveling companion."

"I know what you are trying to imply, Commander."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Javik," she winked.

"Well regardless…thank you, Commander, for letting the last voice of the protheans speak. It has been a privilege," he said gratefully.

"The privilege has been mine," she nodded.

She finally made her way to the main room and before approaching Anderson, she sought out her quarian friend standing in the corner.

"Almost time for the final push. You okay?" Tali asked.

"I thought I'd be asking you the same thing," Shepard smirked.

"Shepard, I've backed you through everything. Why wouldn't I back you now? And you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'll be fine. We just need to put this all right," she said tersely.

"We will. I have no doubt we will."

"You've been a good friend, Tali," Jane said as she held her arms out for a hug.

"It's been an honor serving with you," Tali replied as she accepted Shepard's embrace.

After that, Shepard approached Anderson.

"Commander," he said wearily.

"Admiral, how are we looking?" she inquired.

"Barely fifty percent of Hammer has reported in."

"Can we count on more making it?" Shepard asked hopefully.

"There's some stragglers still en route, but the bulk of Hammer that's still intact has arrived. We're as ready as we're likely to get."

"Every minute wasted here, the Reapers gather strength," she bit out fiercely.

"Exactly my thoughts."

With that, Anderson called in all troops for a strategy meeting. Shepard listened on as Anderson explained to the squads how the toughest part of their mission was about to begin. They had to drive right through the heart of Reaper-controlled territory, break past their defenses and get to the beam. The biggest concern was a Reaper destroyer that was guarding the beam personally. They had no air support to take it out due to some kind of interference. They would have to take it out from the ground. Shepard felt herself become overwhelmed as Anderson laid out a plan of attack that seemed hopeless. Everyone around her, although tired and mentally exhausted, seemed so ready and confident for this final push. They had a big task ahead of them…how would they accomplish it? Shepard was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Anderson say "If we get close enough, we've got a shot at taking that thing out."

_We've got a shot…_

Even Anderson was hopeful of their slim odds. Shepard felt a new surge of determination to win this war. Anderson went on to say that this would be a one way trip for most of them and Shepard felt that she would be one of those people. But there would be no retreat, they would move forward at all costs. This was it.

It was time for Shepard to pick her team. Garrus was her first choice, as if there was ever any question that he would be. As for her second choice, well, that was much harder. As much as she wanted Vega by her side, she felt the need to have Javik with her. This battle had even more meaning to him and Shepard felt he was owed the chance to see it all go down from the front line with her.

"You boys ready for this?" Shepard asked them as they loaded up their weapons.

Garrus and Javik both nodded at her and fell into line behind her. With that, they headed out along with Anderson and the Hammer teams. Victus and his squad, along with Artus, flanked Shepard and her squad. They fought their way down the path, taking out Reaper forces along the way.

As they fought their way in, Shepard felt an overwhelming tingling sensation in her stomach. She fell back behind the cover of a wall and took a minute to breathe. Garrus kept his sights on the path ahead; making sure they weren't caught off guard by enemies.

"You okay?" he asked her without taking his focus from his scope.

"Yeah, just need a moment," she sighed.

Javik gasped as he looked over at Shepard. Her body had a very faint green aura around her. Javik immediately recognized it as prothean energy. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Steady your mind," he told her calmly.

"What are you…" Shepard gasped as the words died on her lips as she looked down at her hands and noticed the green energy enveloping them.

"Shh, calm your thoughts," Javik replied.

"What is this, Javik?" she barely whispered.

"They are prothean powers," he softly responded, "Why you are developing them, I don't know, but you need to steady yourself or this energy will grow."

"Grow?" she said with a panic.

"Yes, and it will become unstable since you do not know how to control it," he replied, "So breathe…deep breaths…calm yourself."

She took a few deep breaths, steadying her thoughts. She took another deep breath as she looked over at Garrus. He was staring right back, mandibles slightly flared, in a state of shock as he took in Shepard's glowing form. She looked back at Javik who locked eyes with her and continued to remind her to breathe. A few minutes went by and she found herself calm as the green energy dissipated. As they started to move forward again, Garrus kept in pace with Shepard.

"Should I be worried right now?" Garrus asked her.

"No, I'll be fine," she replied, "But when has that ever stopped you from worrying?"

"Good point," he smirked and did his best to keep his focus on the battle and not his ever changing bondmate.

They fought their way past many more Reapers forces, including brutes, as they worked to catch up to the rest of Hammer squad. Javik was keeping a closer eye on Shepard than normal which made her increasingly nervous about her condition. Her stomach was in knots and she felt feverish; body running hot and slightly achy. How many enemies they encountered as they pressed forward was a mystery to Shepard. Her focus was to keep moving, just keep moving.

Shepard and her squad made it to the rendezvous point first and needed to secure the missile battery. This was their shot at taking out the Reaper destroyer guarding the beam. Shepard approached the control panel as Garrus and Javik took out incoming enemy forces.

"Firing!" Shepard shouted as she pressed the button and the missile fired off. She watched with hopeful eyes as it headed towards the destroyer…and dodged around it.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she looked back at the control panel. "The Reaper is still too close to the beam and we only have two God damn missiles left."

"We need to draw it away from the beam and closer to us," Garrus said.

_Commander, Hammer forces are being overrun," _Anderson said over the comm, _"Reaper ground forces are converging on your location. We're fighting our way to you…hold on, Commander. Hold on!"_

"Spirits, there's more coming?" Garrus sighed.

"Hold on, guys. We can do this," Shepard replied.

Shepard looked ahead at the Reaper destroyer that was getting closer and the many ground forces that were flocking in.

_Oh dear God…one enemy at a time. One at a time. Don't worry about the Reaper…one step at a time; starting with the closest enemy. We can do this. Hold on, _Shepard thought to herself.

Right then Victus and his squad showed up and helped with the overwhelming enemies that were flooding in. Artus took point next to his son as they picked off target after target.

The Reaper had gotten awfully close but Shepard decided to let it get a little closer. She wanted there to be absolutely no chance of the next missile missing it. She continued to pick off enemy after enemy until finally the Reaper was too close for comfort. Shepard ran over to the controls and launched the second missile.

Again, she watched with hopeful eyes as the missile took off and this time she was rewarded with a direct and crucial hit. The Destroyer was terminated and Hammer squad drove in to meet up with Shepard. Anderson briefed her on the latest; several sovereign-class Reapers, including Harbinger, had broken off from the battle and were headed down to the beam.

"Harbinger?" Shepard gasped, "Well, shit."

"It's an opportunity though for Hackett to get the Crucible in place, but we have to get a team on board the Citadel to opens those arms. NOW."

"Okay, let's do this then," she replied as she gave a quick glance over to Garrus. She noticed Artus give his son a firm pat on the back and encouraging nod. This was it.

They got as close as they could by truck and then had to run out the rest by foot. This was crazy and the situation looked even more hopeless as they got out of the trucks and Harbinger landed right next to the beam.

"Fuck!" Shepard shouted.

"We gotta move!" Anderson yelled out.

"Let's go!" Shepard replied as she drew her gun and ran forward.

Anderson, Hammer squad, Garrus, Javik, Artus and Victus and his squad were right behind her as they charged towards the beam. Shepard ran with all her might as she dodged around the laser attacks Harbinger was throwing out. Shepard had pulled ahead of her squad by quite a bit without realizing it. Harbinger attacked again; causing a tank to turn over and almost crush her. She ducked and dodged around it and looked back to see Garrus and Javik in the path of the tank as it came crashing down.

"No!" she yelled as she turned back around and sprinted towards her squad.

Javik was fine and got up without assistance but Garrus was still on the ground. Shepard knelt down and grabbed his arm; throwing it over her shoulder as she helped him get up. Artus ran over; breaking from Victus and his squad. Artus grabbed the other side of his son and helped Shepard carry him behind some cover. Shepard scanned over his body. He was cut up really bad, even though he would never admit it. There was no way he would be able to run the rest of the way to the beam. He would not survive if he tried and she could see that Artus was having the exact same thought as he looked at his son.

"Normandy! Do you copy?" Shepard shouted into her comm, "I need EVAC, right now!"

_"On our way, Commander."_

"It's going to be okay, Garrus," Shepard said, "You're going to be okay."

It wasn't long before Shepard saw the Normandy flying towards them.

"Come on!" she said as she and Artus grabbed Garrus and sprinted off to meet the Normandy. They wouldn't have much time before Harbinger would attack the ship. They had to be fast.

Javik ran onto the ramp and looked back to see Shepard handing Garrus off to Artus completely.

"Here, take him!" Shepard shouted out as Javik ran over to help Artus carry his son.

"Shepard," Garrus said bleakly.

"You gotta get out here!"

"And you've got to be kidding me!" he coughed.

"Don't argue, Garrus. I always win," she retorted succinctly.

"We're in this until the end," he pleaded.

"No matter what happens here, you know I love you. I always will," she choked out as she ran up to him for one last kiss.

"Shepard, I…love you too," he sighed; knowing there was nothing he could say to change her mind.

Shepard walked off the ramp and saw Harbinger preparing its laser.

"Go! Now!" she yelled to her squad as they ran up the ramp and the Normandy prepared to take off.

She turned around and ran for the beam and looked up to see the Normandy take off safely and out of harm's way.

She focused back to the task at hand; making it up to the Citadel. She ran as fast as she could, dodging, weaving, almost there… then Harbinger sent its laser towards Shepard again and this time…it didn't miss.

* * *

Shepard could barely open her eyes and her body refused to move. She focused on getting her eyes to open fully and look around. She noticed Harbinger flying away out of the corner of her eye. She felt her body let out a sigh of relief. She worked on trying to move her fingers…one finger…two…three…okay good. Then she slowly moved her arms and her legs; testing each of her limbs. She weakly grabbed her pistol and shakily pushed herself up onto her feet. The beam wasn't that far away…one foot in front of the next. She was almost there…a couple more steps.

_I can do this!_

Then there was a bright light and she felt her body begin to rise; closing her eyes as she let the beam carry her. She felt a rush through her as her body was shot up and thrown onto the floor of the Citadel like a ragdoll. The room was dark with a faint red glow to light it. Shepard felt chills as she noticed the piles of dead bodies everywhere.

"Ugh!" she grunted as she felt the weight of something crash on top of her. She pushed the weight off of her and turned around…it was Anderson.

"Hey," she sighed happily, "You made it."

"Yeah, saw you hit the beam and I followed you up," he replied.

"Well c'mon, let's move," she groaned.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I feel like death…but I can still move."

"Same here," he grunted.

As they moved forward, Shepard took note of a Keeper - still dutifully doing his job.

"Tough little sons of bitches, aren't they?" Shepard muttered to herself.

Anderson scanned the piles of dead bodies as they walked by them.

"Do you think they're trying to make a human reaper again?" he thought aloud.

"I could see that. They round them up on Earth and then send them up here to be processed. Sick bastards," she spat.

"Goddamn abomination. We better keep moving - the sooner we blow them back to hell, the better."

"Does this look like any part of the Citadel you've even seen?" she asked him, looking around trying to get her bearings.

"No…I have no idea where we are."

They exited the room they were in, crossed a bridge and went up a ramp into a central room. At the end of the room was a control panel. Anderson approached it first and started to investigate when out of the corner of the room, the Illusive Man emerged.

"Shepard…" he said as he walked out of the shadows. His face was scarred black and his eyes glowed like that of the husks.

"Back the hell away from us," Shepard said sternly as she felt panic set in her stomach from seeing the Illusive Man's face. "You're not yourself anymore. They've taken you."

"No! No! I am in control!" the Illusive Man shouted.

"Look at yourself! They own you!" Shepard shouted back as she kept her gun clearly fixed on him.

"No!" he yelled as he walked towards Shepard.

"I told you to stay back!" she yelled, "Don't step any closer or I will shoot you!"

The Illusive Man paused for a moment…

"You can't stop me!" he yelled as he charged towards Shepard.

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

The Illusive Man fell to the ground and Shepard let out a sigh of relief as she watched his body collapse. For everything he had done, for everything he had caused, for everyone he had killed. He was finally dead.

Shepard turned around to see that Anderson had opened the arms of the Citadel. They had done it…the Crucible could now dock and finish this war. A warm feeling spread through her body from head to toe and she let out a heavy sigh as she sank to the floor. Anderson sat down next to her and patted her leg.

"We did it," he said, "I'm so proud of you, kid."

"Thank you," she replied warmly as she looked out at the view.

"God…feels like years since I just sat down."

"I think you've earned a rest."

Anderson started to drift to sleep. Shepard looked at Anderson's body more closely and that's when she realized just how torn up he was. He must have gotten hit by Harbinger's laser just as she had.

_Harbinger's laser…_

That reminded her to check her own body. As she scanned herself for injuries, she felt a lump form in her throat. Her left arm was bleeding profusely and her right leg was torn up pretty bad. The adrenaline had prevented her from feeling any pain but now it was starting to ebb. She felt her head spin as she realized the seriousness of her injuries and how much of her armor had been torn apart. She pushed herself onto her knees and crawled over to the Illusive Man's dead body. She tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and used it to make a tourniquet for her arm and another for her leg to stop the bleeding. She tore some more fabric off and crawled back over to Anderson.

"Hey!" she nudged him, "Stay with me."

"Hmm," he groaned.

She went to work wrapping up his worst spots; hoping she could stop the bleeding long enough for help to arrive.

"We're almost through this," she said to him, "I need you to stay awake - help will be here soon."

"You did good, Jane. You did good. I'm so proud of you," he murmured.

"Thank you, sir," she sincerely replied as she finished wrapping his wounds. She looked back up at Anderson…his eyes were closed.

"Anderson? Anderson?" she said bleakly.

He did not respond. Her hand shook as she reached up to feel for a pulse…there was none.

"No," she cried softly, "God damn it! No!"

She buried her face in her blood covered hands and began to let herself mourn.

_"Shepard? Commander? Come in! The Crucible isn't firing. It must be something on your end. Come in, Shepard!"_, Hackett said on the comm.

Shepard moaned in frustration; of course she wasn't done yet. Would this war ever end?!

"What do you need me to do?" she said weakly.

_"You've got to find the control to fire it. Some sort of switch perhaps? Find it!"_

She crawled towards the control panel and reached her hand up…searching. She pulled herself up to stand but quickly dropped back to the floor.

"I don't see…I'm not sure how to…" she barely said before everything went black and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shepard awoke to find herself in an open part of the Citadel with the beam in front of her and something moving her way…a clear figure…a young child?

"What the fuck?" Shepard muttered as she squinted to focus on the figure walking towards her.

"Wake up," the figure said to her.

"I am," she replied shortly as she got herself to standing; feeling a new wave of adrenaline begin to fill her body. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"You are on the Citadel…my home. I am the Catalyst," it explained.

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

"No, the Citadel is part of me," it said simply.

"Okay…whatever," Shepard sighed with frustration, "Look, I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how I can do that?"

"Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They are my solution."

"Solution?" Shepard scoffed, "To what?"

"Chaos. The created will always rebel against their creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening - a way to restore order."

"By wiping out organic life?!" Shepard asked angrily. Who the fuck was this kid? And why in the fuck was she listening to him? She was growing increasingly upset.

"No. We harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here."

"I think we'd rather keep our own form," she retorted facetiously.

"No, you can't."

"The fuck I can't!" Shepard snapped; trying to resist the urge to strangle this thing that had the balls to take the form of a child.

"I was created to create balance between synthetics and organics. This is the way it has been."

"Well not anymore."

"I…" it started.

"No! I don't fucking care what you have to say. I am here to stop the Reapers. You can't change that. You either help me or get the hell out of my way," she ground out through her teeth.

"I will help you. Being the first organic to make it this far proves that my solution will no longer work. So we must find a new solution. You have altered the variables."

"How?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

"The Crucible changed me - created new possibilities. But I can't make them happen. If there is to be a new solution, you must act. It is now in your power to destroy us."

_Damn right it is!_

"But be warned," the Catalyst continued, "Others will be destroyed as well. All synthetics would be targeted - even you are partly synthetic."

Shepard thought about it for a minute. All synthetics targeted? How could she be sure what this Catalyst was saying was true? He could just be trying to save the Reapers. But what if it was true? What would be the consequences? Could the quarians rebuild the geth if they were shut down by the signal? What about EDI? She was backed up on the Normandy - a new body could always be built for her. Wasn't it worth it to destroy the Reapers once and for all?

The Catalyst went on to tell Shepard of two more options available to her; controlling the Reapers and fusing synthetic and organic life together - both of which would require her sacrifice. Shepard didn't like either of those options. Controlling the Reapers was what the Illusive Man tried and she labeled him a bad guy. Fusing synthetics with organics was what Saren tried to do and he was labeled a bad guy for it. How either of those options could be seen as a good thing now when back then it was so black and white and the right decision was clear? Both those options left the Reapers alive! She couldn't stomach the thought! Everyone they had lost; everything the Reapers had been responsible for…how could she allow them to live?! Everything everyone around her had sacrificed under the impression that it would lead to them destroying the Reapers. All the faith placed in her that she would accomplish this task, how could she let everyone down? Yes, it meant the _possible_loss of other synthetic life but she wasn't entirely convinced that would even happen. Even if it did, was it worth it for the Reapers to be destroyed? How did she know that she wasn't under any sort of indoctrination right now? That the Catalyst was trying to confuse her into doing what the Reapers really wanted her to do. The Catalyst made it sound like controlling or fusing would both be acceptable options but destroying the Reapers? Well of course, the Catalyst did what he could to make that sound like a terrible option. The more Shepard thought about it, the more she just wanted the Reapers gone. She thought of all the people that would be upset if she let them live - they came here to do one thing. DESTROY the Reapers. Everyone knew there would be sacrifices and loss of life going into this. It was all for one thing…to wipe the Reapers out. She had to stick with that decision, regardless of the cost.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Shepard said, "I came here to do one thing and that's what I'm going to do."

She didn't give the Catalyst another look as she walked towards the conduit to destroy the Reapers once and for all. She felt heavy and sluggish as she drew her gun to fire. It took almost all the energy she had to pull the trigger…***BANG!***…she felt lighter…***BANG!***…she no longer felt heavy. Yes, she felt stronger and more determined than ever. ***BANG!*** Was she breaking some sort of indoctrination? Regardless, this was the end! ***BANG!*** This was it! It would all be over soon! One more shot…she felt her body surge with energy and she noticed a green aura around her…***BANG!***…the conduit exploded and the flames fanned out; reaching the green energy surrounding Shepard.

_Garrus, I love you…_

* * *

_"All fleets, this is Hackett. The Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point."_

Joker circled the Citadel, searching for any sign of Shepard or a place to dock and send a crew to get her.

_"I repeat: Disengage and get the hell out of here!"_

Kaidan and Traynor approached Joker…

"Joker, listen. We have to go," Kaidan said as he placed a hand on Joker's shoulder.

"Damn it," Joker sighed heavily as he flew the Normandy away from the Citadel. Within seconds Joker could hear Garrus yelling from the med bay and a lot of commotion around him.

"NO! DAMN IT, JOKER! TURN BACK AROUND!" Garrus shouted. His voice was getting closer and Joker could hear Chakwas yelling after him. Soon, he could hear Garrus entering the room. He was in a medical gown and had an IV bag in his hand that was running into his arm. Traynor and Kaidan ran interference - keeping Garrus away from Joker as he piloted the Normandy to safety. Joker felt his heart sink as Garrus continued ranting at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'RE LEAVING HER TO DIE! TURN BACK AROUND NOW!" Garrus spat out as he shoved Traynor and Kaidan off of him. Before he could get closer to Joker, Artus and Solana had entered the room and grabbed hold of Garrus; effectively pulling him out of the room.

"NO! NO! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Garrus cried as his family pulled him further away from the one man that could turn the ship around and back to the woman he loved.

"Son, there's nothing we can do," Artus sighed as he restrained his frantic son.

"THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING WE CAN DO!" Garrus yelled back.

"Garrus, it's going to be…" Solana started to say.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Garrus shouted as he pushed them both off of him. He ripped the IV from his arm and threw it to the ground. He ran to the elevators and Artus quickly followed after him. He made it into the elevator right before the doors closed and he braced his son's arm.

"What are you doing?" Artus nervously inquired.

"I'm taking the shuttle to go get her," Garrus replied.

"Garrus…what good will that…" his father started, trying to talk some sense into his son.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! I either save her or I die trying!" he growled, determined to go back.

"Garrus, you need to…" he tried again.

***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

"What the hell was that?" Artus whispered.

_"Approaching Mass Relay, we're in for a bumpy ride - everyone hold on!" _Joker yelled over the speaker comm.

"NO! NO!" Garrus yelled as he pounded his fists into the elevator wall. He collapsed onto the floor unable to breathe. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was a bad dream…a nightmare. The thing he feared the most was happening…why? SPIRITS! WHY?!

Artus knelt down and wrapped his arms around his broken son. He had no words of comfort, nothing he could say to ease his son's pain. He just held his son silently as he felt him break down in his arms. Spirits help him.


End file.
